SHONEN ALLIANCE
by Vineman
Summary: The greatest warriors in the universe join forces to stop a mysterious new threat. Sequel to Shonen Alliance Prequel  C/O of multiple series.
1. Tale of the 7 Princesses GOKU VS FLORA

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Tale of the Seven Princesses**

**GOKU VS. FLORA**

It was several days before the mysterious woman Goku and the others had rescued awoke. She had introduced herself as Flora. A mysterious blue haired woman who had arrived in a Sayin spacepod, seeking the prince of the race, Vegeta. Unbeknownst to Goku and his comrades, in six other dimensions, other brave warriors had discovered strange sayin women of their own. Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy, pirate captain of the Going Merry, the King of Games, Yugi Muto, the powerful S-ranked Vampire student, Moka Akashiya, and Clare, the renegade Claymore. What is the tale of these mysterious women who seem to have come from another world? Find out now.

….

Flora opened her eyes. She still felt tired and woozy as she tried to recollect what had happened. She had made it to Earth, but the shadow creatures had followed her. What had happened after that? Suddenly, the door opened and a black haired woman walked in.

"Oh, you're awake," Chi-Chi said as she walked into the room, "we were worried you were never going to get up."

"Uh!" Flora gasped suddenly remembering, "Vegeta, please, I must find the Sayin prince, Vegeta!"

"Vegeta? Why on Earth do you need to see him?" Chi-Chi asked, obviously confused.

"I have terrible news that I must deliver to him. Please, if you know him, you must take me to see him! Time is very short!" Flora shouted.

"Be quiet," an angry voice called from the doorway. Chi-Chi turned and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway. "You want to talk to me! Well here I am," Vegeta declared, "out with it!"

"Prince Vegeta, it is an honor to be in your presence," Flora declared crawling out of bed and dropping to her knees in respect.

"Spare me the pleasantries. I want to know what those things were that attacked you, and what they have to do with me. No more, no less!" Vegeta ordered.

"You are as irritable as my mother said you would be," Flora declared, "very well, I will get to the point then. Vegeta, this may come as a shock to you, but you are not the last of the proud sayin race. I to am a sayin."

"Heh, so you're a sayin are you?" Vegeta scoffed, "forgive me for being a little skeptical, but if you were really a full-blooded Sayin, your hair would be black, wouldn't it?"

"Normally that would be true," Flora revealed looking a little nervous, "but… all I can say is that… I'm special, as are all of my sisters. We are Princesses."

"Princesses! Please, I am the only Prince of the Sayins and I certainly had no sisters. How do you get off on calling yourself a Princess!" Vegeta demanded.

"Mother said you wouldn't believe me," Flora declared, "she told me to show you this." She reached into her armor and produced a necklace from underneath it. The pendant looked like a full moon with a star in the center. Vegeta's eyes grew wide when he saw it.

"Wha… Where did you get that!" Vegeta demanded.

"So you know what it is then. Our mother gave a necklace just like it to me and each one of my sisters when we were babies. Once there were 20 of us. Now our numbers have been reduced to 7. We are the Princesses of the Full Moon. The last of our kind."

"Impossible. That is only a legend, nothing more!" Vegeta declared firmly. If you honestly expect me to believe there is some stupid, Queen of the Full Moon, you're sadly mistaken."

"Believe what you will Prince Vegeta, but hear what I have to say," Flora ordered.

"Grr, Kakarot! Get in here and stop eavesdropping. This has as much to do with you as it does with me!" Vegeta declared.

Goku's head popped down out of an overhead ventilation shaft. "Hey, I wasn't eavesdropping! I just wanted to know what was going on," he declared dropping out of the vent. "So, what's a princess of the moon?"

"They're called Princesses of the Full Moon. Supposedly, they're what cause sayins to transform by the light of the full moon. Some silly superstition created by our ancestors thousands of years ago," Vegeta revealed, "but since she supposedly is one of these creatures, I'll let her explain."

"Greetings to you, Kakarot, son of Bardock," Flora stated bowing reverently, "your power is an inspiration to all sayins. Allow me to give you my thanks, for it was because of your example that I was able to become… a Super Sayin."

"A Super Sayin! You?" Vegeta scoffed, "oh please. Just tell your story already."

"Of course, as you wish my Prince," Flora stated, "well, if you believe all of the legends, once long ago there was a woman who fell in love, was betrayed, and killed her entire family, then man she loved, and the woman he left her for. She became the first Sayin and they say that when she died, her spirit imbued a full moon with power to draw out the full fighting power of a sayin."

"Well that seemed terribly… condensed," Goku piped up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here to tell you my story. Besides, I don't even know if I believe that story. It seems a little bit… I don't know, like something out of a Sailor Moon Manga. I've come to deliver a message to you and then bring you all to the palace of my mother, which is going to be easier said than done given the fact that my ship was destroyed when those Shadow Demons crashed into it.

"Hold on, Shadow Demons?" Goku repeated.

"Malevolent and blood thirsty creatures. No one knows what they are, where they came from, or what they're after, but one thing is certain. They aren't friendly. They seek the destruction of my mother and all of my sisters. I once had 20 sisters, now we number only 7. Eight if you include my mother. Knowing our defeat was inevitable, my mother sent my sisters and I to gather… and army," Flora reveaed.

"An army?" Vegeta repeated, "well good luck. Kakarot and I are the only 2 sayins left in the entire universe. I guess there are 5 if you count our children, but they are only half sayin.

"Yes, I know, with only the 5 of you, we stand no chance against the Darkness. However, my orders are to bring all who I deem worthy to aid in our quest back to my mother. The sayins are not the only capable fighters on this planet that I wish to return with," Flora declared.

"So, what exactly is it that you're looking for?" Goku asked.

"We seek seven warriors in particular, though we are commanded to bring all that we can find. These seven warriors are to be made the seven knights who will guard the remaining princesses. We are small in number and our enemies are very powerful. If the last of us were to fall, the results would be catastrophic, and so my mother has sent us to select knights and to gather an army to stand against the coming Darkness. The task we have been given is great, but failure is not an option," a tear appeared in Flora's eye as she spoke, "Goku, please, will you have a match with me?" she almost seemed to be begging.

"Huh, wait what do you mean?" Goku replied.

"I need to know. I want to see how my strength matches against yours. You have been my idol ever since you became a Super Sayin and defeated Frieza. It was my desire to catch up with you that allowed me to exceed the bounds that the Princesses of the Full Moon have suffered for almost a thousand years and become a Super Sayin. I'm going to be honest with you, Goku. When my mother told us we were to select knights, yours was the first name that I thought of, but I need to know if your strength is as great as I believe it is,"

"Huh! Wait! A knight! Me! There's no way! Why would you pick me?" Goku exclaimed.

"You are free to decline if you don't wish to do it," Flora declared sounding a little disappointed.

"No wait, that's not it!" Goku shouted, "it's just that… uhhh… I don't know…!"

"Goku," Chi-chi spoke up, "you'd better help her or you'll be in big trouble!"

"Huh! I never expected you to be for this. Fine, the choice is out of my hands now. I'm in," Goku declared folding his arms.

"Thank you Goku!" Flora shouted getting more excitedly. Alright, so where can we spar. Goku walked over to a window. He looked back at Flora and smiled.

"Follow me," he ordered and flew out the window. Flora and Vegeta followed.

"Huh, why are you coming with us Prince?" Flora asked.

"I'm tagging along to see if you're even worth anything, Princess of the Full Moon," Vegeta replied not even looking at her. Flora couldn't believe that he still didn't believe her.

Goku landed in a desert just north of West City. "This place'll work," he declared, "there's no one around so we can go all out."

"Alright, then here we go!" Flora shouted as her body began to glow with a yellow light. Her hair spiked out and turned yellow as she erupted into a Super Sayin. She charged at Goku who dodged the punch attack she used with ease. Flora unleashed a fierce barrage of punches and kicks as Goku moved left and right, effortlessly dodging the attacks. Flora dropped back, completely winded. "What the heck? You haven't turned into a Super Sayin or attacked or anything yet!"

"Alright, here I come!" Goku declared turning into a Super Sayin. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Flora! Flora panicked and jumped back a few feet but Goku appeared in front of her again. Flora began jumping around the battle field, but with every move she made, Goku just appeared right in front of her.

"Blue Blaster!" Flora shouted firing a beam of energy at Goku. The beam engulfed Goku making Flora unable to see him. Suddenly, a foot appeared just inches from her face. She panicked for a moment, then crumpled to her knees.

"You… didn't even hit me once, but I can tell. You're a lot stronger then me. I still have a long ways to go." She looked up and saw Goku standing in front of her with his hand outstretched.

"Now, it's time you told us what was going on," Goku declared grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Flora declared, "gather your friends, please. I'll explain to everyone at the same time."


	2. The Shadow King Appears THE HEROES UNITE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Shadow King Appears**

**THE HEROES UNITE**

Goku and his friends were waiting in a private room at Capsule Corp. Flora had asked to be by herself for a minute and they wondered what she was doing. Goku and Vegeta were there along with their sons Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha had come to along with Android 18. Even Piccolo was there. They all anxiously awaited the tale of this woman who called herself a princess.

….

Naruto looked in awe as the mysterious green haired woman paced around apparently muttering to herself. Kakashi and Yamato were there as well as were Sakura and Sai. Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Neji, and Hinata were supposed to be joining them soon. Naruto thought back to what had happened when the girl had woken up. She had said her name was Isabella and that she was a sayin or something like that. Some kind of Princess of the Moon or something. It made no sense to the confused Naruto.

….

The woman Ichigo and Rukia had found sat completely motionless and occasionally muttered to herself. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime watched, completely dumbstruck at what this woman who had introduced her self as Renee could possibly be doing.

….

On the Going Merry, Luffy stood gawking as the woman they had found continued to eat. She had eaten several pounds of food and showed no sign of stopping. She had awoken a few hours earlier and had introduced herself as Silphia. Between bites she would look away from her food and mutter something as though she were talking to an unseen person sitting next to her.

….

The woman Yugi had found sat on Tea's bed now as Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi watched her. She was talking to herself and acting as though someone else was in the room with them. Yugi remembered only that her name was Valeria.

….

It looked like the woman Tsukune had found had caught a cold or something. She was sitting with her bare feet in a tub of hot water, wrapped in a blanket, and had a hot pad resting on her head. She was muttering. Tsukune only knew that her name was Rinoa and that she seemed fascinated with talking to herself, which she was doing now.

….

The silver haired stranger stood at the opening of the cave. Clare and Raki looked out at her.

"Who do you think she is?" Clare asked looking over at Miria.

"Silver hair. Silver eyes. She certainly looks like a Claymore doesn't she," Miria stated.

"Yeah, but no Claymore can do what she did. That crazy blast of light thing," Helen reminded them.

"And what was that thing where her hair suddenly turned blonde?" Deneve wondered aloud, "no, she's definitely not a Claymore."

"Then what is she?" Raki asked. He didn't notice the woman had reentered the cave.

"If you must know, I am a Sayin," the woman declared, "a sayin princess to be exact."

"Oh great, a princess," Helen sighed, "I really hope we didn't just rescue a royal pain in the butt."

"I'm grateful to you for rescuing me. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am the eldest sister of the Princesses of the Full Moon. My name is Teresa," the sayin declared.

"Wait, what did you just say your name was!" Clare demanded.

"It's Teresa," the woman replied.

"Wow, that's weird," Helen stated aloud.

"What's so weird about my name?" Teresa asked sounding confused.

"It's nothing," Clare declared.

"Good. Now, I don't have a lot of time to explain. I have to take you with me," Teresa declared in reply.

"Come again," Helen asked.

"I'm afraid this is not up for discussion," Teresa declared raising her hand. Suddenly the cave faded away and they were all surrounded by darkness. All 4 Claymores and Raki sprang to their feet with their swords at the ready.

….

Suddenly, they were standing in a large hall with intricate red carpet covering the floor. The walls were covered with beautiful tapestries and paintings and there was a large window in the back of the hall behind a throne on which sat a woman with short black hair. Clare immediately noticed that they were not alone. Several other people were gathered in the hall. Teresa and 6 other women stood up next to the throne, three on one side of it and 4 on the other.

"Hey! Where the heck are we!" Helen demanded.

"Greetings my friends, I hope that my daughters haven't given you to much trouble," the woman on the throne greeted them warmly, "I trust that they have explained our situation."

"The heck they did! What the heck is going on here!" Naruto shouted irately.

"Well Flora said something about explaining everything once everyone was together. I guess this is what she meant," Goku replied.

"She didn't say anything about dragging us to some other world!" Vegeta shouted, "you, woman, you are a Sayin aren't you! Your prince demands you that you explain what is going on!"

"My apologies Prince Vegeta," the woman replied as kindly and sweetly as before, "it seems my daughters were a little… anxious. You must understand. Time is very short."

"Very short for what!" Naruto shouted, "what the heck is going on here!"

"I don't even know where to begin," the woman replied rising from her seat and walking to the window, "I suppose I should introduce myself first. I am Queen Fiona. The Sayin Queen of the full moon. Most of you have met my daughters, but I will introduce them to those of you who have not. Starting with the eldest their names are Teresa, Renee, Valeria, Silphia, Rinoa, Isabella, and Flora."

"Huh, so Flora's the youngest then?" Krillin whispered to Gohan.

"I guess so," Gohan replied.

"I didn't come here for introductions!" Vegeta shouted, "I want to know what possible reason you could have for dragging me to this worthless dump you call a palace!"

"You are as ill tempered as your father," Fiona declared turning back to face them, "have my daughters said nothing concerning the threat that approaches. It has been almost 3 days since I detected their arrivals in your worlds."

"Forgive us Mother," Flora piped up at this time, "we were ambushed by the Shadow Creatures on our way there. If it were not for Goku and Prince Vegeta, I probably would not be here now."

"Yes, I'm afraid we all have similar stories," declared Teresa, "the creatures have become far more bold in their attempts to stop us, Mother. I fear time may be even shorter then we originally believed. Based on the current situation we all deemed it would be best to gather the warriors we had selected back here and explain to them all at once."

"I see," Fiona replied, "you have done well my daughters, and it would appear that I owe you warriors my thanks. I know time is short, but I must know who I am honored to be working with. Please, if you would all tell me your names."

"We don't have ti..." Vegeta began to protest.

"My name is Goku," Goku declared cutting Vegeta off and smiling.

"Gohan."

"and I'm Goten!"

"Grrr fine, Prince Vegeta!"

"Uhh, since Dad's a prince, can I call myself Prince Trunks?"

"I'm Krillin and this is my wife 18."

"Yamcha."

"I'm Tien. My friend is Chiaotzu."

"My name is Piccolo."

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service!" Naruto stated grinning widely.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"You may call me Sai."

"and me, you can call Kakashi."

"I am known as Yamato."

"The handsome devil of the hidden leaf, Rock Lee."

"Neji Hyuga."

"Man what a drag. Fine, my name is Shikamaru Nara."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Ummm, Hinata Hyuga."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo declared simply.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Squad 13 of the 13 Court Guard Companies."

"Renji Abarai. Second Seat, Squad 8 of the 13 Court Guard Companies."

"Uryu. Uryu Ishida."

"Please, call me Chad."

"And I'm Orihime Inoue."

"I'm the future king of the pirates, Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy exclaimed jumping in the air.

"Cut it out your embarrassing us! Uh, hi, my name is Nami."

"Zoro."

"I'm Sanji."

"And I am the most feared pirate of the seven seas! The Sniper King! The great pirate captain USOPPPP!"

"Uh, hi, I'm Tony Tony Chopper."

"If you must know my name is Nico Robin."

"Yugi Muto," Yugi declared.

"Joey Wheeler."

"Uh, just call me Tristan."

"And my name is Tea."

"Tsukune Aono," Tsukune declared politely.

"I'm Moka Akashiya. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Kurumu Kurono."

"I'm Yukari Sendo."

"Umm, Mizore."

"My name is Raki," Raki said smiling.

"Miria."

"Deneve. It's a pleasure."

"Helen. I guess it's a pleasure."

"Uhh, is that everyone?" Goku asked after a long silence, "I'm positive I sensed energy from one more person. Did someone get skipped?"

"No," Clare replied, "she just didn't feel it important to give her name." With that, she turned around and walked away from the group.

"Sheesh," Goku whispered to Naruto, "what's with Ms. Personality?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, things actually went a lot smoother then I thought they would," declared Renee. Valeria and Silphia nodded their agreements.

"I'm very glad to meet all of you. Thank you," Fiona declared.

"Finally, now that that's done," Vegeta spoke up, "now talk, what is going on!"

"Yes of course," Fiona replied.

"Uh can we discuss this over some food?" Goku asked.

"Quiet Kakarot! No one asked you!" Vegeta shouted.

"Ah come on Vegeta. I'm starving!" Goku replied, "I didn't get to eat Breakfast!"

"Yeah, food!" Luffy shouted.

"Hey, I like this kid already," Goku declared smiling.

"Which reminds me. We never did get that celebration dinner we wanted," Helen mumbled.

"Don't get us involved in this," Deneve ordered.

"Of course, where are my manners," Fiona piped up laughing, "we shall discuss this over dinner. You've all had a long journey and I'm certain you're all hungry."

"Alright!" Goku, Luffy, and Helen all jumped for joy.

"Hey, you two, Goku, Luffy, can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto whispered to the Goku and Luffy.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Luffy replied, "just make it quick, I'm hungry."

"What's on your mind?" Goku asked.

"You two seem alright. A lot like me if I do say so myself, so I have a little… proposal in mind," Naruto revealed a wicked smile appearing on his face.

"I don't know if I like where this is going," Goku declared.

"I do," Luffy responded smiling just as wickedly as Naruto, "what do you have in mind."

"That girl. The blonde one with the silver eyes," Naruto continued.

"Uhh, which one, there are 4 of them," Goku responded.

"That's weird. I wonder if they're sisters or something," Luffy declared.

"Obviously the one who didn't give us her name," Naruto declared.

"Oh of course, obviously," Goku declared though still just as confused as before, "what about her?"

"Alright here's the deal. I say we have a contest to see which one of us can find out what her name is the fastest," Naruto continued.

"What!" Goku exclaimed.

"Awesome! That sounds like so much fun!" Luffy shouted.

"Hey keep it down," Naruto ordered, "she'll hear you."

"I think she already did," Goku declared.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's standing right behind you," Luffy replied still smiling.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted taking off running past Luffy and Goku.

"I knew I liked you for some reason," Goku declared smiling.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship," Luffy declared smiling back.

….

The food was piled up to the ceiling! Meats, cakes, breads, all sorts of various dishes covered a table large enough to sit all of the heroes, the princesses, the queen, and then some. Goku and Luffy went right to work plowing down everything that was within reach. The others watched in awe as the two pounded down mountains of food.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone who could eat as much as Goku," Yamcha declared.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone who could eat as much as Luffy," Sanji replied.

"I never thought I'd meet anyone who could eat more then Helen," Deneve declared.

"You still haven't," Helen declared looking up from her own mountainous pile of food, "this stuff is delicious!"

"Uh, your majesty," Gohan piped up.

"Please, call me Fiona," the queen replied.

"Uh, alright, um, Fiona then," Gohan continued, "I'm sorry if I some a little up front, but I'm sure you summoned us all here for a reason. The only problem is, we still don't know what that reason is."

"Of course, please forgive me," Fiona replied, "it's been such a long time since we entertained such joyful company. I'm sure many of you have felt it recently. There is a growing uneasiness in the balance of our universe. It's complicated and will take some time to explain, but in short… there is a war taking place., a war between the powers of light and darkness. Our enemy is a ruthless in its conquest. I don't know how much my daughters have told you, but they once numbered 20. They were twenty of the fairest Sayin maidens in the cosmos. We have now been hunted until all that remain are the seven who remain before you, the last of my daughters.

"This force is unlike any that the universe has ever seen before. He is an artificially created being created many years ago by the sayin race who hoped to create a weapon that would allow them to overthrow Frieza. To many of you this is a strange tale, but those who know it will relate it to you when time permits.

"The weapon however proved to be to much even for the mighty sayins to handle, and so they banished the creatures to the darkest regions of the Cosmos. There, one of these warriors, created from cells of the most powerful Sayin legends, continued to train and to build his strength to someday exact revenge on the Sayins who had deserted him."

"And now, he has come," an eerie voice cut through the air, blowing out all the lights in the room. The voice seemed to be coming from the very air around them! "I should thank you my queen for being so good as to bring the son of the treacherous King Vegeta to me and saving me the trouble of hunting him down myself. A shadowy figure wearing a purple cloak appeared at the head of the table. He clutched a sword in his hand and glared out from under the cowl of his cloak with bright yellow eyes.

"Greetings warriors," he said calmly, "so you are the best the great Queen Fiona could summon to stand against me. I'm intrigued. Now, Queen Fiona, I think it is time you stopped with this diluted fantasy of stopping me and died!" The man disappeared and reappeared behind Queen Fiona's throne, his sword raised for a killing blow!

"Taking my life will do you no good, Dark One," Fiona calmly declared, "your fate is written in stone now. You will be defeated, mark my words. So long as my daughters live, you will never obtain what you seek."

Clare struck first. As the shadowy figure moved to swing his sword, Clare jumped over the table and lunged. Her sword clashed with the man's sword throwing it off course and lodging it in the table! The man swung his fist and caught Clare in the cheek with a strong backhand. Clare went skidding across the table, flew off of it, and went sailing towards the wall behind it! Moving quickly Mizore covered the floor in ice and by sliding on the ice, Raki was able to get between Clare and the wall to cushion the impact. He wasn't strong enough, however, and both heroes slumped to the ground, knocked completely unconscious!

"Stay out of my way!" the man ordered. He looked up to late as Goku and Luffy's fists both caught him in the face knocking him back into the wall behind him!

"I have no time for this!" the man declared, "all of you just die!" The man disappeared as the palace began to shake!" Goku and Vegeta ran to a nearby window and looked out. Both scowled fiercely as the other warriors found places where they could look as well. On the horizon, a wave of over 30 black figures were lumbering towards the castle.

"He has summoned his army," Fiona declared sighing heavily, "Prepare for war!"


	3. Zero Hour THE WARRIORS STAND TALL

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Zero Hour**

**THE WARRIORS STAND TALL**

Goku watched excitedly from the outer walls of the castle as the monstrous black figures approached them. One of the other warriors, the one who had introduced himself as Shikamaru, had counted out 50 opponents for them to face. The odds weren't in their favor, but Goku was still anxious to begin. Looking out over the battlements of the castle, Goku noticed for the first time that the castle was located in the middle of a village! Down below, frightened townspeople scurried to reach the castle before the battle began.

"Flora," Goku called to the blue haired princess, "what do we do about them?"

"We're pulling as many behind the castle walls as we can, but… they won't all make it," Flora replied looking at the ground.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Goku declared, "let's attack them before they reach the settlement."

"Are you nuts!" Shikamaru shouted, "behind the wall we have a defensive advantage. If we give that up, we're sitting ducks!"

"And if we don't a lot of those people are gonna die!" Luffy replied glaring at Shikamaru.

"We'll work in two teams then," Goku declared, "if your with me in stopping them from reaching the village then follow me. Otherwise, stay here and help get the villagers to safety."

"That's a good idea Goku!" Flora jumped in, "we don't have to defeat them out there. Just hold them off long enough for the second team to evacuate all the villagers into the castle!"

"Alright, I need 10 volunteers," Goku declared, "that should be enough to hold out until they're done here."

"I'm with you Goku," Flora spoke up immediately.

"Uh are you sure that's a good idea?" Goku asked.

"Of course it's a good idea. I'm their princess, so it's my duty to protect them!"

"Why not, I guess I'll join you guys. Who knows, it could be fun," Kakashi spoke up.

"Alright! Kakashi-sensei's coming with us!" Naruto exploded.

"Whoa, Naruto, I didn't know you were coming!" Goku exclaimed.

"Of course I'm coming! No way I'm sitting on the sidelines!" Naruto replied.

"Yugi, I have something I need to give you," Valeria declared approaching Yugi. She reached into the Duel Disc on her arm and pulled out a computer chip. "Attach this to your Duel Disc. It's a special piece of technology I had designed for you and your friends. It will allow you to aid in the coming battle."

"What do you mean Valeria?" Yugi asked taking the chip.

"You see, unlike my sisters, I am not a very physically powerful fighter. I'm more of a scientist, I guess. So after observing your world and discovering Duel Monsters, I began to work on a way I could use it to aid me in combat, and I discovered this," as she said that she drew a card and placed it on her Duel Disc, "I summon you forth, Amazoness Paladin!" Yugi watched in amazement as the monster appeared in front of Valeria, as solid as Yugi was! "Do you understand now Yugi?" Valeria asked smiling, "with this chip, even we can aid in this battle."

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted transforming into Yami.

"Thank you Valeria," Yami declared attaching the chip to his duel disc, "Goku, I'll accompany you as well!"

"Hey, do we get cool chips to?" Joey asked.

"I have one for each of you. I'll give them to you in a second, but Yugi needed his chip so he could help with the advance team," Valeria declared.

"Zoro, you're coming to, right!" Luffy shouted.

"Heh, yeah, count me in," Zoro replied.

"Alright, we have 7 now, we need at least three more!" Flora declared.

"Forget it Kakarot, there is no way I'm letting you steal all the glory!" Vegeta shouted.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Goku asked looking taken aback.

"I know you, the moment the signal is given to fall back you'll just stay behind and steal all of the battles for yourself. Well I'm not standing for it! I'm coming too!"

"Ahh man," Goku moaned looking as if he'd just been caught red handed.

"Hehehe, there is no way I'm missing this," Helen declared, "I'm coming to."

"I can't leave this whole mess to my little sister," Renee piped up, "I better come along to, to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me, Renee," Flora replied, "I know you're just itching for a fight, ya big muscle head!"

"Come on! Enough talking! I wanna fight to!" Goku declared looking fit to burst.

"Shikamaru, we'll leave you in charge of the evacuation team. When all the villagers are safe, shoot up a signal flare and we'll fall back here," Kakashi ordered.

"Let's move, before we're to late," Yami declared pulling a card from his deck, "I call forth Curse of Dragon!" Yami's monster appeared in front of them and he leapt on its back. Goku and Vegeta took flight and soared in front to lead the charge followed closely by Renee and Flora. Yami flew after them on Curse of Dragon unaware that Helen had jumped on the dragon behind him. Naruto, Luffy, Kakashi, and Zoro followed on foot. The battle was about to begin!

….

Goku landed several feet away from the front most monster followed by Vegeta, Renee, and Flora. Helen leapt from Curse of Dragon's back and landed behind them, brandishing her Claymore fiercely as Naruto, Kakashi, Luffy, and Zoro arrived. Yami stood above them on Curse of Dragon gazing upon the scene below. As the warriors, gathered the monsters began to gain speed until they were charging at full speed towards the heroes!

"Kamehameha!" Flora shouted firing a Kamehameha wave at the monster in front, knocking it backwards and taking several of the other monsters with it!

"Whoa, a kamehameha wave!" Goku shouted in surprise, "sheesh, you're just full of surprises aren't you!"

"Teehee, I learned from watching the best," Flora replied.

"Here we go!" Goku shouted charging head long at a small group of monsters. Two of the monsters converged simultaneously and unleashed a ferocious barrage of quick attacks at Goku. Goku effortlessly dodged every attack before kicking one of the monsters in the chin and sending him skyward. Then he disappeared and reappeared above it slamming it into the turf! Vegeta clobbered the second one with a powerful kick to the monsters neck, which snapped like a twig from the force of the Sayin's might.

"My turn!" Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten Naruto clones appeared and tackled another one of the creatures. Two more Naruto clones jumped over the downed monster carrying a giant ball of chakra! "Giant Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming the Chakra ball into the monster, which vanished, into a cloud of smoke.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy shouted throwing a blinding barrage of stretching punches into the monsters knocking several more of them over. One came in from behind Luffy to attack him, but a sword suddenly stuck through its chest. Zoro spun around the creature and sliced it in half.

"Wow, that was an interesting trick," Helen declared looking over at Luffy, "but you're not the only one who can do that!" Helen's sword arm extended and wrapped around several of the monsters. She pulled her arm back, slashing through her foes as she did, cutting them to shreds.

She didn't notice until to late that one was attacking her from behind.

"Oh crap!" she shouted trying to react, but to late!

"I call upon Big Shield Gardna!" Yami shouted laying another card on his Duel Disc. A man wielding a giant shield appeared between Helen and her assailant, blocking the attack! "Now, Curse of Dragon, strike it down with Dragon Flame!" Yami ordered as Curse of Dragon blasted the creature with a burst of fire.

"Hey, thanks," Helen shouted up to him.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have a long ways to go!" Yami declared.

"What is taking so long?" Kakashi muttered looking at the 40+ monsters that were still standing, "we're holding our ground so far, but how long can we last?"

"They're coming for another strike!" Yami shouted as all the remaining monsters converged on the 10 warriors, "everyone get above my Curse of Dragon now!" Though they were confused, they quickly followed Yami's order, " I doubt this will do much, but it may just buy us the time we need! I combine Curse of Dragon with the Burning of the Land Card! Now, Curse of Dragon! Attack!" At Yami's command, Curse of Dragon released a wave of fire that engulfed the ground below. All the monsters were engulfed in the flames and when the flames dispersed, all 40, though still standing, were severely burned.

"Whoa! Nice move Yugi!" Goku shouted.

"With those injuries, these guys will be a lot easier to fight," Kakashi declared, "but still, don't get cocky. They out number us Four to one!"

Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the sky. Kakashi looked up above the castle and saw the flare signaling that all the villagers had been brought behind the castle walls!

"The second team is finished! We should fall back, right away!" Kakashi shouted.

"Yeah, because they're definitely just going to let us run away after all that," Helen retorted.

"I have an idea!" Yami shouted, "start moving back to the castle, and leave them to me!"

"That's alright," Goku declared, "I can handle keeping these guys back. You guys get going, I can catch up in a heartbeat once you're back at the castle."

"I told you already Kakarot, there is no way I'm leaving you out here to steal all of the fun! We'll both handle this lot while the rest of you fall back. You'll only be in my way from here anyway," Vegeta declared forcefully.

"Ah, come on Vegeta, I promise I won't defeat all of them," Goku promised.

"Those two are nuts," Renee declared.

"Hey wait guys! Somethings wrong!" Flora shouted.

"What do you mean, Flora?" Yami asked.

"Look! They're retreating!" Helen shouted pointing at the monsters who were quickly falling back.

"Did we win?" Naruto asked.

"Ah man! Hey wait, come back! Where are you going!" Goku called after them.

"Something's not right. I have a bad feeling about this," Kakashi declared. Just then, a loud explosion in the distance caused the ground beneath the warriors to shake!

"That can't be good!" Flora shouted.

"Everyone, fall back! Right now!" Kakashi ordered as the heroes departed for the castle. Goku looked behind them as he was flying and caught sight of a monstrous creature, the size of a mountain, lumbering towards the palace.

"Well, now I have a pretty good idea of why they fell back," Goku declared.

"That thing must be really powerful if all those creatures wanted to get out of its way," Helen replied.

"And it's headed right for us!" Kakashi exclaimed, "this could be a problem."


	4. Zero Hour 2 DEFENDERS OF THE KINGDOM

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Zero Hour (part 2)**

**DEFENDERS OF THE KINGDOM**

Goku hovered in the air above the castle wall watching as the monstrous creature descended on the deserted town. He began crushing the empty houses as he continued undeterred towards the castle.

"What are we standing around for!" Goku demanded landing on the wall, "those peoples homes are being destroyed! We have to do something."

"You're just never satisfied are you," Clare retorted, "we saved their lives. Be content with that."

"Grrr, listen Ms. Attitude!" Goku erupted back, "there's no reason to wait here! The castle wall isn't giving us any advantages now! That thing is far to big! It'll smash the wall to powder in a matter of seconds. There's no point in standing around anymore. I say we hit that thing now, before it has a chance to do any damage."

"I'm with Goku," Miria spoke up, "if we wait for it to get here, then evacuating the villagers was pointless."

"Just as many will die as if we'd just left them out there," Tsukune declared.

"That's right," Moka declared firmly, "let's hit it now."

"If we all agree, then I see no reason not to make our move now. The wall gave us a defensive advantage against the smaller ones, but like Goku said, that's gone now," Shikamaru agreed, "our best bet is to hit it now when it's not expecting anything. It's definitely got the element of surprise."

"Alright then," Goku declared turning, walking away from the group, and facing the monster, "then what do you say we get started."

"Clare, I need to talk to you for a second," Miria whispered to Clare pulling her aside. "What is with you? Is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"You've been acting different ever since we got here," Miria declared, "it wasn't that surprising when you refused to give up your name, but I can't believe you would be willing to wait and put the lives of every person who just worked so hard to save at risk. I don't know what your problem is, but get over it."

"Is that an order?" Clare retorted.

"No, it's a request, from a friend," Miria replied, "I know it's hard to believe, but these are good people. They're willing to be your friend as well. Just let them be."

"Thank you Miria," Clare replied, "we'd better go."

"Fair enough," Miria replied turning back towards the monster who was approaching fast, "but this conversation isn't over."

"Here we go!" Goku shouted charging his Ki and blasting off towards the creatures head. The monster swung its large fist at Goku, who flew around the arm and kicked the monster in the side of the head. The monster staggered a bit, then swung his arm again, backhanding Goku and sending him crashing back into the castle wall!

"Goku!" Luffy shouted as Goku crashed through the wall and slammed into the ground of the castle's courtyard.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called back to Orihime.

"I'm on it!" Orihime replied rushing down the wall and heading towards Goku as Ichigo and Renji leapt from the wall.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted releasing his Zanpak-to! The katana he'd been holding transformed into a giant sword that was capable of extending over great distances! He swung Zabimaru at the monster, but the heavy blade bounced off without causing any damage!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing a black blade of spirit energy at the monster. The blade cut through the monsters shoulder severing the top half of the shoulder and separating the arm from the body.

"Good shot!" Kurumu shouted a little to soon. Large tentacles emerged from the creatures shoulder and reattached the arm to the body!

"What the…!" Ichigo began but was cut off as the monster swung its newly attached arm and slammed Ichigo back toward the wall.

"No you don't! Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy shouted as his entire body inflated to the size of a hot air balloon! Ichigo slammed into Luffy and bounced off safely, landing back on the wall.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"No problem," Luffy replied, "now it's my turn! Gum Gum!" he shouted jumping at the beast. His hands and arms stretched behind him as he went, staying next to Ichigo on the castle's wall! "BAZOOKA!" Luffy's hands flew forwards and slammed into the monster with a staggering impact. The force of the blow caused the monster to step back several feet and blew Luffy back onto the wall. The creature responded by firing a giant blast of energy from its mouth at the warriors on the wall!

"Heads up!" Naruto shouted.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted reaching out and pulling the Rosario charm from Moka's necklace.

"Now!" Moka shouted as the vampire blood within her erupted releasing the powerful Vampire Moka. Moka leapt at the ball of energy and kicked it from below, sending it soaring into the sky. The blast exploded overhead as Moka landed on the wall and collapsed. Her right leg badly burned from deflecting the blast!

"Hold on," Sakura ordered, "let me heal your leg."

"Hurry," Moka ordered, "I'm useless like this."

….

Orihime knelt down at Goku's side. "Hang on Goku, I'll heal your injuries," she declared.

"Don't worry about it," Goku declared springing up to his feet, "my body can take a lot more abuse then that. Save your energy. We may need it later."

"Uh, right!" Orihime replied taken aback at Goku's amazing vitality.

"This thing is really strong! This doesn't look good, but I'm still really excited!" Goku declared as the two heroes looked back up at the monster. 

"Excited! Are you nuts!" Orihime shouted in surprise, "how can…!" but Goku didn't hear the rest. He was already flying back towards the monster.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted firing a beam of energy at the monster. The blast caused the monster to stagger backwards and lose its balance, causing it to crash to the ground. Goku landed back on the wall.

"Goku! Are you alright?" Naruto called to him.

"Sure am," Goku assured them, "now, to deal with that thing!"

"Easier said than done," Ichigo declared, "it's not even feeling any of our attacks!"

"Maybe, I don't know," Goku declared, "oh hey," Goku suddenly said noticing the still injured Moka. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag.

"Wait Goku!" Krillin shouted, "are those…."

"Yep, Senzu Beans. I went and got some from Korin before we left. I thought they might come in handy," Goku replied pulling out a bean, "here, eat this!" he ordered throwing the bean to Moka who caught it.

"Senzu bean?" Moka asked looking confused.

"Don't worry, just eat it," Goku replied. At that, Moka ate the bean. Her eyes lit up with surprise as the Senzu Bean took effect, completely healing her damaged leg!

"Incredible!" Tsukune shouted as Moka stood up, "what…"

"Hey, uh, Tsukune, right?" Goku asked.

"Uh, yeah," Tsukune replied.

"Hold onto these," Goku ordered tossing the bag to Tsukune.

"Oh, right, got it!" Tsukune exclaimed grabbing the bag of beans.

"Alright," Goku responded as his expression turned serious, "now. Let's go! We'll all fight this thing together!"

"Alright!" Luffy and Naruto shouted.

"Let's go!" Goku shouted flying back at the beast! Naruto, Luffy, and Ichigo leapt after him followed by Vegeta, Kakashi, Miria, and Piccolo!

"Gum Gum Rifle!" Luffy shouted stretching his arm back behind him and twisting it several times. He slammed his arm forward into the creatures chest! The attack staggered the monster backwards as several Naruto clones each holding a Rasengan leapt over its head!

"Rasengan barrage!" the Narutos shouted simultaneously slamming the multiple Rasengans into the monster, knocking it flat on its back!

"Light Grenade!"

"Final Flash!"

"Kamehameha!" Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo unleashed powerful blasts of energy that hit the monster simultaneously. When the smoke cleared, the monster was still alive! It slowly got to its feet and faced the warriors! It fired another blast of energy at the wall!

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Kakashi shouted performing a hand sign. A giant wall of earth rose up from the ground and blocked the blast.

"Grrr, we will find a way to beat you!" Goku declared glaring at the monster.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy shouted hammering the monster with his attack! As the creature began to fall, Clare appeared between Luffy and the beast.

"Windcutter!" she shouted moving her sword with blinding speed and cutting the monster in several places!

"Head's up!" Luffy called as he landed. Clare looked up and saw the monsters giant arm heading right towards her! She was still airborne and unable to react. The creature slapped her into the ground and laid her flat on her back! Then the creature raised its other hand and prepared to bring it down on the downed Claymore!

"Get out of there!" Naruto shouted as Clare rose to her feet, still to dazed from the impact to move. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked up just in time to see Goku's face before he pushed her out of the path of the attack! The creatures fist slammed into Goku!

"Goku!" Luffy shouted.

"No! You idiot! Why did you do that?" Clare gasped looking back to where the monsters hand had broken into the ground. Anything underneath it had to have been crushed! Suddenly, a yellow light appeared underneath the fist! Slowly, the creatures hand emerged from the crater, being pushed up by Goku! His black hair had turned yellow and his eyes had turned blue. Goku had transformed into his Super Sayin form!

"This ends here!" Goku shouted firing a blast of energy that completely disintegrated the monsters left arm!

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted, "that was awesome!"

"You alright?" Goku called to Clare.

"I'm fine, thank you," Clare replied standing up.

"Good, then let's finish this thing!" Goku shouted.

"Right!" Clare replied, "by the way. My name is Clare."

"Clare huh? Alright then, good to know," Goku replied smiling.

"Hey, did Goku just win our bet?" Luffy whispered to Naruto.

"Looks like it, ah man," Naruto replied.

"Alright, time to end this!" Goku shouted powering up even more. Clare raised her energy as well, releasing her Yoki energy with a burst of energy.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted as a wave of black energy engulfed him. When he emerged, his large sword had shrunk to the size of a katana and his clothing had changed!

"Go for its head!" Goku shouted up to Vegeta who quickly turned Super Sayin as well.

"Of course," Vegeta replied pointing his hand at the creatures head! "Big Bang Attack!" he shouted firing a giant ball of energy at the creatures head. The creature roared with pain as the blast struck it blowing it backwards.

"Alright! Here I go!" Goku shouted taking flight and blasting towards the creatures head! The monster tried to strike Goku with its right arm! Clare leapt up the creatures leg and moved between Goku and the arm.

"Quick Sword!" she shouted unleashing a lightning fast barrage of slashes on the arm. The arm was cut to ribbons! Tentacles emerged from the severed arm and wrapped around Clare pulling her back down as tentacles from the left shoulder shot at Goku!

"Now Luffy!" Goku ordered grabbing the tentacles and pulling them tight! Luffy's rubber arm extended and he grabbed Goku by shoulder.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" he shouted as his arm retracted launching him skyward. At the peak of his jump, Luffy's leg shot up even further towards the sky. The creature looked up and didn't see Naruto and Ichigo charge it from below!

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Rasengan!" The two attacks caught the beast in its exposed neck severing the head from the shoulders!

"Gum Gum Battle Axe!" Luffy shouted slamming his foot down onto the severed head pushing it down towards Clare. Miria leapt to Clare's side and quickly severed the tentacles that still held her bound.

"Shall we?" Miria asked smiling at her comrade.

"Now!" Clare shouted as the two Claymores leapt into the air and slashed the falling head to pieces!

"Earth Style, Mud Dome Prison!" Kakashi shouted forming a large dome of earth around the creatures body, "well, you should be able to handle it from here," he declared looking up at Goku.

"Super Kamehameha!" Goku shouted appearing right in front of the dome. He unleashed a giant blast of energy that engulfed the entire dome. When the energy cleared away, the entire dome and the creature inside, were gone.


	5. Zero Hour 3 FALL OF THE FULL MOON QUEEN

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Zero Hour part 3**

**FALL OF THE FULL MOON QUEEN**

Clare gazed up at Goku and Vegeta. She could have sworn their hair was black before, so why were they both blonde now? Not only that, but their powers had both increased substantially! She was curious, but before she could ask any questions, another energy caught her attention. Goku noticed it to and quickly prepared to fight again. He glared at where the monster had been standing just moments before. There was still some smoke floating near ground level, but it would have barely covered an average sized human. It wouldn't even cover the ankles of a creature that size.

"What's going on?" Goku wondered as the smoke began to clear. A much smaller being stood in the smoke. He had four arms and looked more human then the others had. Two long tentacles emerged from his shoulders and his head was elongated backwards. Looking at its head reminded Goku of Frieza in his second transformed state. "Now what?" Goku wondered aloud.

He got his answer as two of the creature's arms reached up and grabbed the tentacles. They solidified and turned into swords as the creature pulled them out of its body. Two more tentacles appeared and the creature did the same with its other two arms.

"Whoa! Four swords!" Luffy exclaimed.

"This should be interesting," Zoro declared.

"Everyone! Watch out!" Miria ordered, "that creatures energy out put is even higher then the last one!" The creature disappeared and reappeared behind Miria with one of its swords raised.

"Miria! Watch out!" Goku shouted from above, but it was to late. Kakashi knocked Miria out of the path of the sword but was cut in half by the sword!

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi burst into a cloud of smoke!

"Lightning Blade!" the real Kakashi shouted charging out of the smoke with a ball of lightning clutched in its hands. The creature was quick, but not quick enough as Kakashi's attack ripped through one of its arms, severing the hand. Tentacles once again emerged from the wrist of the damaged arm and moved towards the severed hand to reattach it! Suddenly, a rubber hand grabbed it and pulled it away from the tentacles.

"Let's see you reattach it when we're through with it!" Luffy shouted throwing the hand at Zoro who sliced it to pieces. The monster glared menacingly at Luffy as two more arms emerged from its body!

"Whoa! It has six arms!" Luffy shouted in surprise as the two new arms drew two more of the tentacle swords.

"Stay on your guard!" Zoro ordered as the creature began to charge towards Luffy and him. Suddenly, a blast of energy exploded just in front of the creature. Goku appeared in front of it and kicked it, knocking it backwards.

"Stay away from them! Your fights with me now!" Goku declared landing between the monster and his other friends.

"What!" Clare shouted, "no way! You're not taking that thing on alone!"

"Yeah!" Luffy responded, "we're all here to back you up!"

Goku charged at the creature who raised three of its swords and moved forward, slashing at Goku as it did! Goku used an after image to distract it, moved to its side, and planted a flying kick into the side of its head. The creature swung again, but Goku leapt over the blades kneeing the creature in the head from above, knocking it flat on its stomach. Then he leapt skyward, creating a cloud of dust as he did. The creature shot from the dust and grabbed Goku by the foot, throwing the Super Sayin back into the ground! Then he lunged at Goku, all 5 remaining swords pointed down towards the sayin!

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted punching the creature in the face and knocking him off course. The swords stabbed into the ground and Goku rose with a powerful uppercut into the creatures jaw, knocking it flying onto its back.

"Phew, this one really is strong," Goku declared climbing back to his feet.

"My turn!" Naruto shouted dashing past Goku holding a Rasengan, "Rasengan!" The monster swung with its sword as Naruto struck. The blade slashed with the Rasengan, shattering it. Naruto followed through and plowed the Rasengan into the monsters stomach. The force of the impact blew Naruto onto his back and sent the monster flying into a building!

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Windcutter!" Clare and Ichigo both unleashed fierce attacks into the area where the monster had crashed before the smoke even cleared. The monster emerged from the smoke slowly. Two more of its arms were missing reducing it down to three.

"Look out! It's attacking!" Clare warned as the monster blew a wave of fire from its mouth.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted as a dragon of water appeared and doused the flame. Water soaked the ground between Kakashi and the beast. "Everyone jump! Right now!" Kakashi ordered forming a lightning blade in his hand. He slammed it into the ground and the electrical current washed over the water soaked ground and zapped the monster. Miria appeared behind the creature and swung her Claymore cleaving off two of its remaining arms as Goku fired a blast of energy at it. A hand came up from under the ground pulling Miria out of harms way as the blast struck the monster. When the smoke cleared, it was still standing, but the wear and tear was beginning to show. Suddenly, the hand shot out of the ground again and grabbed the monsters ankle and pulled it down until only its head was still visible. Kakashi and Miria burst out of the ground.

"Earth Style, Head Hunter Jutsu!" Kakashi said kneeling down.

"You're just full of tricks aren't you," Miria declared.

"I aim to please," Kakashi replied, "now…" he suddenly froze. "Do you feel that?"

"Something's not right," Clare replied, "what is that?"

"The palace… Oh no!" Goku shouted remembering the figure that had tried to kill the Full Moon Queen before the invasion had begun. Goku blasted off towards the palace.

"Guess I have the honor of finishing you off," Vegeta declared glaring down at the still trapped monster, "Final Flash!"

….

Flora crashed hard into the back wall of the throne room. She looked up at her sisters who lay on the ground, scattered through out the room. The Dark One was approaching her mother with his sword drawn. Flora tried to stand, but screamed as a burst of pain cut through her arm. She knew it was broken, and without it, she was powerless. She watched in agony as the monster approached her mother. She could see that Teresa and Renee were still conscious as well, but they were in as bad or worse shape then she was. Teresa clutched her leg which was badly disfigured. It had to be severely broken. Renee didn't seem to have anything broken, but she was still struggling without success to get to her feet. The others were out cold, though Flora could still feel energy from them all. They were all alive, but for how long? None of them could fight anymore. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. They had finally gathered warriors strong enough to stop the darkness. Things were finally looking up. Why now? The Dark One approached Queen Fiona with his sword clutched tightly.

"Farewell, my Queen," he said coldly.

"You think you've won?" Fiona asked, "I pity you. You are already doomed. Ugh!" She choked as the blade pierced her heart.

"Mommy!" Flora cried out erupting into a Super Sayin. At that moment, the window to the side of her exploded!

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" a familiar voice cried out as Luffy nailed the Dark One with a fierce attack! The attack knocked the Dark One flying backwards. He was still airborne when Clare burst up through the floor and kicked him skyward up into a waiting Goku who slammed his fist down into the Dark Ones stomach. Naruto and Kakashi struck next nailing the Dark One with a Rasengan, Lightning Blade combo as he hit the ground. Zoro and Ichigo charged from above with their swords raised. The Dark One moved just as the blades stuck into the ground where he'd been lying, but as he retreated, Clare bounded off the backs of her comrades and raised her own blade. Steel clashed against steel as the Dark One parried Clare's fierce slash with his own sword. He threw an uppercut which caught Clare under her chin knocking her skyward. Goku quickly took her place though, unleashing a furious barrage of punches and kicks on the defenseless Dark One.

"Enough of this!" The Dark One shouted punching Goku in the cheek and knocking him back.

"My victory here is complete. I will destroy you all another day!" with that, he faded away into a cloud of darkness.

….

Sakura and Orihime worked furiously trying to save Fiona, but to no avail. The Full Moon Queen was dying.

"What do you mean you can't heal her?" Ichigo asked when Orihime told him the bad news.

"This wound. It's surrounded with energy like nothing I've ever seen before. No matter how much power I use, I can't reject it," Orihime revealed beginning to tear up. Goku knelt down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. You did everything you could," he reassured her, "Tsukune. We need the princesses back on their feet. Give them each one of the Senzu Beans from the bag I gave you."

"I'm on it," Tsukune declared producing the bag of beans from within his school jacket.

"Fiona, can you hear me?" Goku asked kneeling next to the mortally wounded queen.

"My daughters… please, let me see my daughters," Fiona pleaded looking up at Goku.

"Tsukune's giving them each a Senzu Bean. They'll be here in just a second, so just hand on 'til then." Goku reassured her.

"Thank you, Goku," the queen replied reaching up and putting a weak hand on Goku's shoulder, "my baby, Flora has informed me that you have accepted her request that you be her Knight."

"That's right," Goku declared.

"Please, take care of my baby. She is my youngest daughter. You are a worthy choice for her Knight. Please… protect her," Fiona pleaded beginning to cry again.

"I promise," Goku declared firmly as the 7 Princesses walked up behind him.

"My daughters. Please, listen closely. Time is very short," Fiona declared speaking softly.

"Don't talk like that Mother," Rinoa whined, her eyes filling with tears. Silphia put a gentle hand on her sisters shoulder, but it was obvious that Silphia was easily as upset as Rinoa was. Even strong Renee looked like she was ready to cry. Goku put a gentle arm over Flora's shoulder as the youngest daughter broke down into tears.

"Flora," Fiona whispered.

"Yes Mommy," Flora whined.

"You have informed me that you wish for your knight to be Goku. I approve, whole heartedly. Goku has sworn to protect you, and I know he will," Fiona revealed.

"Knight?" Naruto asked looking at Goku.

"I have a feeling, you'll find out soon enough," Goku declared.

"My time is short. I had hoped to do this far more formally, but… friends, my daughters need protectors. If our kingdom is to survive and the universe with it, they must live. That is why you have been called here. All of you have been called here to protect my daughters, but there are seven of you in particular, who my daughters have chosen, who will have a very special job. My daughters have selected you to be their knights. Their personal defenders. Those of you who are chosen. Your job will be the most difficult, but I know my daughters will choose well. There is little time. I wish to have the comfort of knowing whom my daughters have chosen. Please, tell me your selection, and also, if their choice will allow me to know whether they accept or decline. Since my youngest daughter has already chosen hers, Isabella, would you please go next."

"If course Mother," Isabella choked out between tears, "I have selected… Naruto Uzumaki."

"Huh! Wait, you want me to be a knight!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The choice is yours Naruto, but please choose quickly," Fiona pleaded.

"I swear on my Nindo, my Ninja way, that I will protect your daughter Isabella with my life," Naruto reassured her, "and I never go back on my word."

"Thank you, Naruto. Rinoa, you are next."

"Yes, of course Mother," Rinoa replied sobbing, "I have selected and would like to request that Tsukune Aono be my Knight."

"What! Me!" Tsukune shouted, "but… but why! I'm not very strong at all!"

"That's not true. When I arrived in your world, it was you who protected me. That is why I have chosen you," Rinoa revealed.

"Hey, come on Tsukune. We'll all be right there with you every step of the way," Goku declared.

"That's right. You won't be alone," Moka declared in agreement.

"Moka… alright. If everyone believes in me, then I can't fail. I'll protect you with my life Rinoa."

"Thank you Tsukune, and what of you, my dear Silphia?"

"Of course Mother. I would like to request my friend, Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy to be my knight."

"Whoa! You want me to be a Knight! Awesome! I accept! I'll be the greatest Knight ever! That's a promise."

"Your enthusiasm is reassuring," Fiona declared laughing weakly.

"It's also annoying," Clare declared, "between him and that Naruto guy, they're going to drive me crazy."

"Ah, I think they're cute," Helen replied.

"That's because they act just like you," Deneve declared.

"Valeria. I doubt that I even need to ask your choice."

"As you would expect Mother. I choose Yugi Muto."

"Well no surprise there," Goku declared.

"There's not?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Well lets see, she completely idolized you and has even based her entire battle technique around your own. I'd have to say it was pretty obvious," Goku replied.

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted transforming into Yami.

"I promise Valeria, that I will do everything with in my power to keep you safe," Yami declared.

"Thank you Yugi. You are all that remain now, my eldest and strongest daughters. Renee, I know you don't fell a Knight necessary, but ple…."

"I choose Ichigo Kurosaki," Renee declared firmly.

"Huh! Me!" Ichigo replied, "but… why!"

"Easy. We're friends and you're the first person I met who wasn't from this palace. Therefore, I make you my knight."

"Uhhh, if any of you were going to pick me, why'd it have to be you? Fine, I accept," Ichigo declared folding his arms and looking away.

"I think those two like each other," Renji whispered to Naruto.

"Really, doesn't look like it to me," Naruto replied.

"Teresa, my eldest daughter, you are all that remains. Who among these warriors have you selected," Fiona asked as her strength began to fail.

"Mother… I have chosen the Claymore known as Clare to be my protector and guardian." Teresa declared.

"What?" Clare stuttered in surprise.

"Phew. I'm just glad she didn't pick me," Helen whispered to Deneve, "this whole Knight thing sounds awfully boring to me."

"I'm sorry," Clare began, "but I am not worthy to be called a Knight."

"I disagree," Teresa declared, "on the field of battle, you demonstrated both courage and compassion. These are qualities that are essential for a knight. Among those in this room, you are only of only four warriors who demonstrated to me that they were worthy to be my knight, the others being Goku, Naruto, Luffy, and Kakashi Hatake. Of them, only you and Kakashi remain, and I have selected you."

"You're comparing me to Goku and Luffy? You must be nuts," Clare responded.

"Clare, I have to agree with her," Raki spoke up.

"Me too. I think you should accept," Goku declared.

"Yeah! Do it!" Naruto and Luffy shouted simultaneously.

"What? Are you serious?" Clare asked.

"Let me put it this way," Kakashi declared pulling up his head band and revealing his left eye. His red sharingan eye pierced into Clare's silver ones, "you will accept." Clare was powerless to resist.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, wasn't that a bit manipulative?" Sakura whispered to Kakashi.

"Well, the way it was looking, if Clare declined I was probably Teresa's next choice, and I don't think I'm quite suited for the whole Knight in Shining Armor thing," Kakashi replied.

"Whoa wait! Do we get Shining Armor too!" Luffy shouted, "that'd be awesome!"

"Luffy, shut up," Zoro ordered. Luffy noticed that Queen Fiona had closed her eyes and her breathing was beginning to slow.

"Thank you all," she said weakly, opening her eyes one final time, "you seven, please listen to me. This is… my final request. Protect the Princesses of the Full Moon. Protect… my… daughters." Then her body went limp. Her breathing stopped, and her eyes closed, never to open again. Fiona, Queen of the Full Moon, was gone.

"Mother…" Flora weapt.

"Safe journeys friend," Piccolo spoke up walking up next to Goku.

"May the road ahead rise to meet you," Goku finished.


	6. Danger RETURN OF THE FAINT SMILE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Danger Approaches Clare**

**RETURN OF THE FAINT SMILE**

Deep inside a dark and decayed castle, the Dark Being limped into an old, worn down throne room. He had underestimated the heroes, but he had achieved his goal. Without their beloved mother, he doubted that the Princesses would be any threat to him now. Still, with those warriors protecting them, he wouldn't be able to reach them as things stood. He needed a new plan. A movement in the corner of the room caught his attention.

"You'd better have something useful for me Dordan!" the Dark One declared ruthlessly.

"Why, master, have I ever failed you. I decided to spy on your little adventure into the Full Moon Kingdom. Well done on killing that fool, Fiona. Seems her daughters new guardians worked you over pretty good though. They're quite powerful, if I do say so myself," Dordan replied emerging from the shadows. Like all of his kind, he wore a purple cloak that hid all of his physical features. All that could be seen were his cold, yellow eyes from under the cowl.

"Give me your analysis. Right now!" the Dark One ordered.

"As you wish my Lord," Dordan replied, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but off the warriors there, the most powerful by far is the sayin, Goku. The powers he possesses should be held only by the gods themselves. It's really quite invigorating, to see how far our race has come. Of course, defeating him is another matter entirely. At our current level, we possess no prayer of victory over him.

"Second concern is the Sayin Prince Vegeta. He and Goku are nearly even in power, so I'm afraid the story is the same.

"From there are problems are slightly less severe. Monkey D Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and the woman called Clare are our next biggest concerns. They could also, however, be our greatest assets," Dordan declared.

"Explain yourself Dordan!"

"Goku has grown to trust them all," Dordan declared, "I have devised a plan. A plan that will trick one of Goku's own comrades into leading him to his demise."

"I'm listening," the Dark One replied.

"My king, please follow me," Dordan requested. The two climbed down a long flight of stairs heading towards Dordan's private lab. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the Dark One's eyes widened with shock. Strapped to a table was a woman wearing the same kind of apparel as the woman Clare and her comrades from her world were wearing.

"What is this, Dordan?" the Dark One demanded.

"My Lord, I present to you, the key that will bring Clare to us. Teresa of the Faint Smile."

"What?"

"I did some digging into the history of the Claymore's world and discovered something very interesting. The one called Clare was once very close to this woman, up until Teresa was brutally murdered right in front of Clare that is. I was able to track down a corpse and used my technology to reattach her severed head and breathe life back into her. The best part is, she has no knowledge of her death. Once I revive her, I will easily be able to manipulate her and turn her into our personal slave," Dordan revealed.

"And how does this help us?" the Dark One ordered.

"All will become clear in time my Lord. Just leave everything to your humble servant, Dordan."

"Very well then. I leave the destruction to the sayin known as Goku to you, but I warn you Dordan. Do not disappoint me."

"As you wish, my Lord. Now, lovely Teresa, it is time for you to awaken."

….

Clare sat at the large table where they had been served dinner the night before. The sound of movement caused her to open her eyes. Naruto was kneeling on the table looking at her.

"What do you want?" Clare demanded.

"Just wonderin' why you're sitting in here all by yourself," Naruto revealed.

"I like to be by myself. Is there a problem with that?" Clare replied.

"Yeesh, your cranky. C'mon, aren't we, you know, friends?" Naruto asked, "that's not how friends are supposed to treat each other."

"You want to be my friend huh?" Clare replied glaring at him, "alright then, leave me alone."

"Yeesh. Ah c'mon. What's wrong, do you not like us or something?" Naruto inquired further.

"I only have a problem with the annoying ones like you," Clare replied calmly.

"Huh! ANNOYING! What the heck is that supposed to mean!" Naruto shouted getting fired up.

"Well let's see, your loud, your obnoxious, you don't mind your own business, would you like me to continue?" Clare responded still keeping her cool.

"Oh yeah! Well your to… uh… frowny and quiet! You think your so much cooler then everyone else or something! Well, hate to break it to ya, but your probably the least cool person here!" Naruto declared folding his arms and looking away.

"Is that so? Humor me then, if I'm the least cool person here, then who is the coolest?" Clare asked.

"That's easy! The coolest guy here by far is without a doubt, Goku!" Naruto declared as if declaring an obvious fact, "followed closely by yours truly and then Luffy."

"Is that so?" Clare replied, "fascinating. You're still annoying."

"That again! You know you're really starting to rub me the wrong way!" Naruto declared.

"Then why don't you leave me alone?" Clare replied.

"Heh, maybe I will. An awesome super elite Shinobi like myself doesn't have to take this from some weird quiet girl like you," Naruto declared looking away.

"Looks like you two are getting along pretty well," a voice called from the door.

"Ah great, here comes the second loudest mouth of the bunch," Clare grumbled to herself as Luffy walked up next to the table.

"Uh, sorry if I bothered you," Luffy declared, "I'm looking for the kitchen. I'm starving. Uhhh, hello." Naruto and Clare both sat, completely silent and still.

Luffy climbed up on the table. Crawling over to where Naruto was sitting, he began to poke Naruto's face. "Huh, you don't feel like a statue. So why are you so quiet?" Luffy asked scratching his head and crawling over to Clare.

"Uh, why can't you just leave me alone?" Clare muttered as Luffy gazed down at her. As he leaned forward to take a closer look, Naruto smiled wickedly. Sticking his foot out, he nudged Luffy forward. The slight nudge caused Luffy to lose his balance and fall into Clare. Luffy shot up right almost immediately rubbing his lips frantically.

"EWWEE YUCK!" Luffy shouted, "I just kissed her! What the heck was that for Naruto! UHHHH!" Naruto just sat on the table laughing.

"You two are insufferable!" Clare shouted shooting upright and storming out of the room.

"Ah man. I think I may have gone a little overboard," Naruto revealed suddenly feeling really bad.

"Yep. You better go apologize. Before you do though, do you know where the kitchen is?" Luffy asked smiling.

"Well, your easy to get forgiveness from," Naruto declared glaring at Luffy.

….

Clare walked casually through the village. She felt a little guilty for having reacted like she had, but those two were so annoying. Clare wanted time to think about what had happened yesterday. The memory of being made Teresa's Knight was still at the front of her mind. She wasn't sure whether she was more surprised that it had happened or that she had actually accepted. It felt like a sick joke. Especially after what had happened to the other Teresa she had been close to. The memories from so long ago brought tears to Clare's eyes. Teresa. How long had it been? Clare dried her eyes and turned to head back to the castle. A figure in a grey cloak stood before her.

"I didn't believe it when they told me, but it really is you. You've grown, Clare," the figure declared in a kind, woman's voice.

"Do I know you?" Clare asked. The voice seemed so familiar.

"I'm hurt Clare. Have you already forgotten my voice? Well then," the figure declared drawing a sword. Clare recognized it immediately. It was an Organization Claymore. The same kind that was sheathed on her back. "Maybe this will refresh your memory." The figure charged at Clare. Clare barely had enough time to draw her sword and deflect the attack! The two fighters exchanged blows for a minute. Clare was completely winded, but the other woman seemed to be doing just fine.

"Is that the best you can muster Clare?" the woman replied.

"Who are you!" Clare demanded.

"You really don't remember," the woman replied, "I had hoped they were wrong." With that the woman removed the cowl and cast aside the cloak, "do you remember be now?" she asked smiling gently.

Clare could only stare. Her eyes wide with shock. "T… Teresa! It can't… You're… dead." There was no mistaking it though. Standing before Clare was Teresa of the Faint Smile.

"So now you remember. You've grown Clare," Teresa declared walking over and putting a gentle hand on top of Clare's head, "You're not a little girl anymore."

"How? You're dead. I watched you die. This isn't possible," Clare continued still in shock.

"How isn't important," Teresa replied, "time is very short."

"There you are!" a familiar voice called out, "Clare!"

Clare groaned. "Uhh, Naruto."

Naruto was running towards the two Claymores. Teresa turned to face him. "Naruto, huh."

"Clare! I found you! Listen I need to talk to you! Hey, who's your friend?" Naruto called. Teresa suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Naruto. "Huh!" Was all Naruto had time to say before Teresa planted her foot right into his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Teresa wait!" Clare shouted in surprise as Naruto crashed into a wall.

"Gah, what the heck! I annoy you so now you want to get rid of me!" Naruto shouted crawling to his feet, "yeesh, you really are crazy!"

"Teresa, it's okay! He's…"

"Not what you think he is," Teresa interrupted her.

"What?" Clare gasped in surprise.

"Naruto. You're one of Goku's friends, aren't you!" Teresa demanded.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are or how you know about Goku, but I didn't come here to fight anyone!" Naruto declared firmly.

"What about Goku and Naruto?" Clare pleaded.

"You've been deceived Clare," Teresa declared, "Goku, and this one, Naruto, are your enemies. Not your friends."

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, we must keep him from warning his allies," Teresa declared.

"Grrr! What the heck! Clare! I'm sorry about what happened before, but that's not a good reason for us to fight! What are you doing!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Clare exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. Naruto and Goku, her enemies? How could that be, but on the other hand, how could she not believe Teresa. Teresa had given her everything in her life. She'd looked after her, even given her life to protect her! How could Clare turn her back on Teresa. As much as she didn't want to believe it, it had to be true. Hesitantly, Clare drew her sword.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted forming 10 Shadow Clones and charging at Teresa. There was a flash of movement and all of the shadow clones exploded.

"You'll have to do better then that," Teresa declared running through the final Naruto. It exploded as well!

"HOW'S THIS! RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted slamming Teresa and Clare in the back with two Rasengans. The two Claymore crashed hard into the buildings in front of them.

"That was pretty good kid," Teresa declared rising slowly to her feet, "still not good enough." She suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto coughed as blood spurt from a large gash in his shoulder. He dropped to the ground and immediately lost conciousness.

"Naruto!" Clare shouted kneeling at his side, "what have I done?"

"Clare, I know you don't want to believe it, but he was not your friend," Teresa declared, "they tricked you."

"That… can't be," Clare declared.

"Believe it or don't. Either way, we have to stop the one called Goku. If we don't, we're doomed," Teresa declared grabbing Clare by the shoulders.

"What do I do?" Clare asked.

"Just tell Goku his enemies have his friend here. He'll do the rest."


	7. A Shocking Battle CLARE'S BETRAYAL

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 7**

**A Shocking Battle**

**CLARE'S BETRAYAL**

Goku sat behind a mountainous pile of food. A loud crash caused him to choke on the meat he was eating.

"Goku!" Clare shouted.

"Gahhh! What's wrong Clare?" Goku asked. He gasped when he saw Clare. Blood dripped from a gash across her stomach and she was limping using her sword as a crutch. "Clare! Are you okay!" Goku shouted jumping over the table and catching Clare as she began to fall.

"Na… Naruto…" Clare gasped as she collapsed.

"Uh, I'm guessing this is bad," Luffy declared looking up from the table.

….

Clare gazed down at the floor of the throne room. The others had gathered to discuss a plan of action.

"What do we do?" Moka asked.

"That's a stupid question. We go rescue Naruto," Ichigo declared.

"It's not that easy," Rukia replied, "whoever this is took down Naruto and Clare. If we're not careful, we could just end up in more trouble."

"I don't have time for this talking!" Goku declared, "Naruto needs our help. Luffy, let's go!"

"I'm right behind you!" Luffy shouted as both warriors moved to head out.

"Count me in," Ichigo declared following them.

"Me too," Zoro replied.

"Naruto is my student. I won't leave him," declared Kakashi, "I'm coming to."

"Give me one of those senzu beans," Clare demanded looking at Tsukune.

"Clare, you already got beat once. You should st…" Ichigo began.

"I'm going," Clare declared forcefully snatching a bean and eating it.

"I'll follow," Miria spoke up.

"No. We'll be fine," Clare declared.

"I'm sure you will, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm coming," Miria replied.

"I'm done arguing! I'm moving out!" Goku declared.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he and Goku charged out of the palace.

"Gohan, look after Flora!" Goku ordered.

"Oh right," Luffy said, "Zoro! I need you to watch after Silphia.

"I'm going with you idiot!"

"Oh yeah! Uh Sanji then!"

"With pleasure!" Sanji replied smiling widely.

"Renji!"

"Don't worry about it! Just go!" Renee ordered.

….

Shortly after, the warriors were following Clare to where she had last seen Naruto! "I sense Naruto's energy!" Goku shouted from above.

"Awesome! Let's get going then!" Luffy shouted.

"Hold on! Something's wrong! There's a really strong power with him!" Goku replied.

"Is it the person who defeated Naruto!" Kakashi replied.

"I don't know! It's strong, but I don't sense any evil intent!" Goku shouted down, "don't drop your guard!"

"Right!" Luffy shouted back.

Goku glanced back at Clare. Clare met his gaze for a moment then looked away. Goku pulled down low so that he was flying next to Kakashi and Miria.

"I think something's wrong with Clare," he whispered so only they could hear, "something's off with her."

"You're telling me," Miria replied, "why do you think I insisted on coming along."

"I think you're right," Kakashi replied, "we need to keep our guard up, around Clare as well."

"I'd hate to say it," Goku declared, "but… I think you're right."

….

Goku reached them first. Naruto lay on the ground, still unconscious. "Naruto!" Goku shouted kneeling down next to his downed comrade.

"C… Clare…" Naruto gasped.

"She's alright. I've got a senzu bean for you," Goku declared reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bean.

"So you're Goku. You're not as tough looking as I thought," a voice called from behind him. Goku turned and faced Teresa. Goku wasted no time and immediately transformed into a Super Sayin.

"Who are you!" he demanded as the others arrived.

"What!" Miria exclaimed.

"She's dressed like Clare and Miria!" Luffy shouted.

"That's stating the obvious," Ichigo declared drawing Zangetsu, "what I want to know is what have you done to Naruto!"

"I couldn't risk him warning you of our plan, so I knocked him out. Nothing more," Teresa declared.

"What do you mean, our plan!" Miria ordered suddenly looking worried. Suddenly, Clare leapt at Goku and slammed her hand against his back.

"Huh, hey, what was that for. Save the slaps on the back for after we save Naruto," Goku declared.

"That wasn't a 'slap on the back' Goku," Teresa replied.

"Huh?" Goku asked. Suddenly, a loud sound emitted from Goku's back. Goku yelled as a jolt of electricity surged through him.

"Goku!" Luffy shouted as Goku dropped to his knees.

"What the… what was that?" Goku asked weakly.

"Clare placed a small device on your back that was developed by my allies, Goku. It's pretty simple. When you try to build up energy, it gives you a shock. The more energy you build up, the more crippling the shocks become," Teresa revealed.

"Clare! What have you done!" Miria shouted grabbing Clare from behind and forcing her face into the ground, "are you insane!"

"Stop Miria!" Goku shouted rising to his feet, "we don't have time for this!" As he spoke, Teresa suddenly appeared in front of Miria. Miria had no time to react as Teresa kicked her in the stomach knocking her backwards. Then Teresa grabbed Clare and jumped back away from the group.

"Darn it! How did this happen!" Miria shouted pushing herself up from the ground.

"Miria! What's wrong!" Kakashi shouted to her.

"She's the strongest warrior of her time, maybe even the strongest the organization ever produced! How can we stop her!" Miria shouted slamming her fist into the ground, "Clare! Do you realize what you've done! You've killed us all!"

"You must realize by now its over, so, I'll give you a little ray of hope," Teresa said reaching back into her cape. She pulled out a small remote, "this thing controls the device on Goku's back. If you can destroy it or push the red button, the device will deactivate. Better hurry though, because I have a couple of friends who have a grudge against Goku, and I'm certain they won't be going easy on you just because you can't generate any energy."

"That's right. I've waited a long time for this day, you filthy Sayin ape!" a voice called out from behind Goku. Goku looked behind him, his face showing his shock.

"No, it can't be!" he said weakly as he saw a familiar foe, "Frieza!"

"That's not all. You're not getting off that easy, Goku," another voice came from the side. Goku recognized the voice and turned to face the new opponent.

"You too, huh Cell. This isn't good," Goku declared rising slowly to his feet. A light shock rolled through his body causing him to twitch a little. "Yikes, this thing really does respond to even the smallest amount of energy. I'm in trouble."

"We've got to get that remote!" Ichigo declared glaring at Teresa. Teresa casually tossed the device behind her.

"Let's begin then," Teresa ordered drawing her Claymore. Ichigo and Zoro both drew their swords as well.

"Luffy, give that senzu bean to Naruto and help Goku," Zoro ordered, "watch yourself Ichigo. Don't forget, this is a two-on-two battle."

"Right, Clare," Ichigo replied as Clare climbed to her feet.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Zoro ordered tying his bandana over his head.

….

Goku moved to the side as Frieza shot past him, but a heavy shock from the device dealt him damage any way.

"Darn it," he said, "I'd hate to see what this thing would do if I tried to transform. What's worse, if anything forces me to revert, I won't be able to turn back into a Super Sayin!" While he was being shocked, Cell moved behind him and kicked him in the back, knocking him into Frieza who slammed his head into the ground.

"This will be far to easy, Goku," Cell declared, "I doubt you can defeat us when every ounce of energy you try to generate only hurts you."

"We'll see about that! Don't underestimate me," Goku declared, "you may regret it, Cell." Frieza charged at Goku who dodged the attack, grabbed Frieza by the tail and threw him into Cell, knocking them into a wall behind them. Goku clenched his teeth as the device sent a sharp pain through his body. "Fortunately I transformed into a Super Sayin before Clare attached this thing to me. My current level will be more then enough to defeat you."

"Under normal circumstances, Goku, that might be true," Cell replied, "however not in this case. You see, your energy will continue to decrease as we fight. The shocks for replenishing that energy may seem like nothing at first, but as this fight drags on, they will begin to wear you down. Without powering up drastically, you'll never defeat both of us before that happens, and you know what that would do."

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted punching Cell, knocking him into Frieza, and sending both flying several feet.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted as hundreds of Naruto Shadow Clones tackled the two enemies. The real Naruto and Luffy landed on either side of Goku.

"Goku, how are you holding up?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, not good. We may be in trouble," Goku replied chuckling, but the smile turned to a frown quickly as the device sent another sharp shock through his body.

"Why don't we just remove the device!" Luffy shouted moving around to Goku's back. "I've got it right here!" he said reaching up and grabbing the device. The moment he did, a fierce burst of electricity coursed through Goku. Goku yelled with pain as Luffy jumped back.

"I wouldn't advise that," Teresa revealed, "the device is rigged to release its maximum voltage if anyone other then Goku or Clare comes in contact with it. Even I wouldn't be able to simply pull it off."

"I should of guessed!" Luffy shouted, "you silver eyed witch!" Luffy shouted sticking his tongue out at Teresa and Clare.

"Forget them! We have bigger problems!" Naruto ordered as a burst of energy wiped out all of the Shadow Clones. Frieza and Cell stood in the middle of the smoke from the clones.

"No matter how many insects may swarm, they are still insects none the less!" Frieza shouted.

"It's time to end this little charade!" Cell shouted.

"Fine by us!" Luffy replied.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"Right!" Goku declared wincing as a small shock hit him. They were right. Even trying to maintain his energy level activated the device. "This is going to be trouble."

Miria pulled herself to her feet and looked on at the battles that were about to begin. Ichigo and Zoro were challenging Teresa and Clare and Naruto, Goku, and Luffy had their hands full with the two new comers.

"This is bad," Miria declared looking over at Kakashi, "if we don't do something soon…."

"I know," Kakashi replied, "our comrades won't last long."


	8. A Shocking Battle 2 DEATH MATCH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 8**

**A Shocking Battle part 2**

**DEATH MATCH**

Zoro charged directly at Teresa, swinging with two of his blades. Teresa raised her sword and blocked both attacks. Stepping to the side, she moved swiftly past Zoro who was just able to raise his sword to deflect a fierce slashing attack.

"What did you do to Clare!" Zoro demanded as the two stared each other down.

"What do you mean? What did I do to Clare? After what you did, you dare ask that of me!" Teresa responded.

"You're insane! I have no idea what you're talking about! We haven't done anything to Clare!" Zoro shouted.

"You can't lie to me! I know all about your so little, alliance and what you've been doing!" Teresa replied.

"There's no point in talking to you!" Zoro shouted charging at Teresa. The two lashed out with attacks so fierce that the shockwave of the clashing swords caused the grass around them to sway.

….

Ichigo and Clare were both kneeling on the ground catching their breath. Ichigo looked up at Clare.

"Clare! Talk to us! What the heck are you doing!" Ichigo shouted.

"That's none… of your concern," Clare responded.

"What do you mean its none of my concern!" Ichigo shouted rising to his feet, "sure, I'll give you that we don't really know each other that well, but we're still on the same side! If we can't trust each other, then what's the point of having our butts dragged all the way out here!"

"Shut up!" Clare shouted as an aura of Yoki aura burst around her. Her eyes turned bright yellow and her face began to change until it looked almost more like the face of a monster then of a woman!

"This isn't good!" Ichigo shouted pointing Zangetsu out in front of him, "BANKAI!" A wave of black energy washed over him transforming his Zangetsu sword into his Tosen Zangetsu Bankai. The two warriors vanished. The sound of steel clashing against steel rang out as the two warriors continued their fierce battle at top speed.

Ichigo reappeared first hovering several feet above the ground! "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted swinging his sword down and firing a blade of black energy at the ground below, just as Clare reappeared right under the blast. Clare swung her sword and blocked the blast, but was knocked off of her feet as she did so. Ichigo charged her while she was open and stabbed for her head.

….

A jolt of electricity shocked Goku as he fired a blast of energy at Cell.

"Gahhh! That thing is so cheap!" Naruto shouted jumping up in the air as Frieza's blast hit the ground where he'd been standing.

"Gum Gum Battle Axe!" Luffy shouted kicking Frieza in the head from above. Extending his leg, he slammed his opponent into the ground creating a small crater. Frieza rose to his feet and faced Naruto and Luffy.

"Annoying insects!" he shouted charging at them.

"Gum Gum pistol!" Luffy shouted punching at him. Frieza dodged the attack and kicked Luffy in the side of the head. Luffy's neck stretched several feet to the side, then snapped back, delivering a fierce head butt to Frieza who was knocked off of his feet by the force of the impact.

"Clone Spinning Axe Kick!" Naruto shouted as Four Naruto clones dropped down from above landing axe kick attacks on Frieza's shoulders and head. Frieza jumped back.

"You miserable rats! That hurt! That actually hurt!" he shouted angrily.

"Frieza, those chumps are making you look like a fool!" Cell declared. As he spoke, Goku made his move, kicking Cell skyward. Exerting as much energy as he safely could, Goku used instant Transmission to warp above Cell and slam him back into the ground.

"KAME! HAME!" Goku shouted warping again so that he was standing right in front of Cell who had just clambered to his feet, "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku fired his energy blast at point blank range obliterating Cell. The expended energy caused Goku to crumple to the ground has his blonde hair turned black. He coughed and began gasping for breath. His energy reserves were running dangerously low. If he didn't build up more energy soon, he'd bottom out! Still coughing and panting he looked up. His Kamehameha wave had done its job. Nothing was left of Cell. Goku knew that if he had left anything, Cell would have just regenerated and come back stronger. He couldn't have afforded to hold back.

"So, got rid of Cell did you," Frieza said smiling as Naruto and Luffy looked back at Goku, "used up quite a bit of energy to do it though. You'd better build up more so you can transform back into a Super Sayin. You can't hope to defeat me at your current level."

"Is that right?" Goku panted, "I may not have to. Luffy and Naruto have been working you over pretty well. Now that I'm in the fight to, the energy I have left should be more then enough to do the job."

"Really. Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure you put almost everything you had into that attack, but if your certain, then your more then welcome to try," Frieza replied smiling wickedly.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouted as his arm stretched out so fastly, it disappeared. The fierce attack caught Frieza in the stomach causing him to double over.

"Clone Body Slam!" Naruto cried out throwing a Shadow Clone at Frieza. The Clone slammed head first into Frieza's face knocking him onto his back.

"We may not be as strong as Goku…" Luffy shouted.

"but when we use our attacks in the right sequence and work together, we can be just as much of a threat!" Naruto finished.

"Now! Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Rasengan Barrage!"

….

Zoro stepped aside as Teresa's stab attack flashed past him. He followed up with a slash, but Teresa jumped over his sword. When she landed, they both had their backs turned to each other. Both warriors quickly turned, attacking as they did. The blades clashed together creating a ferocious shockwave.

"Not bad for a man," Teresa stated.

"Heh, you're not half bad yourself!" Zoro replied, "but I can't afford to fail! Sorry!" With that, he pushed back as hard as he could, forcing Teresa to jump back to avoid losing her balance. When Teresa fell back, Zoro made his move leaping towards the remote laying on the ground. He leapt at it and slashed but just before the blade sliced the device, Teresa moved between Zoro and his target, blocking the attack with her sword.

"To bad, you were really close," Teresa declared.

"I'm not finished yet. I will break that remote, and when I do I'm going to put an end to you!" Zoro declared.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we," Teresa replied as the two warriors charged at each other.

….

Frieza had been brought to his knees. "I… I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" he shouted firing a barrage of Death beams at Naruto and Luffy. The two heroes leapt away, dodging all of the blasts.

"Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!" Luffy shouted attacking so quickly that his arms seemed to disappear. Frieza once again dropped to his knees as the attack hit him in the stomach. Goku appeared in front of him.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted firing the largest Kamehameha wave he could muster with his remaining energy. Frieza was obliterated by the attack and Goku dropped to his knees completely exhausted.

"Phew," Goku replied after a few moments catching his breath, "I didn't think we could pull it off. Nice work you two. You're pretty strong."

"Well, like we said, we may not be as strong as you, but when we use a bit of strategy, we can be just as dangerous!" Naruto shouted raising his fist into the sky.

"That's right," Luffy declared, "now, we need to get the device off of you, fast."

"Not so fast!" a voice called out. The three heroes turned to see Frieza, badly injured but still standing! "That was close. If you had any more energy left, you probably would have defeated me!"

"Darn it, I didn't have enough juice," Goku declared looking grim.

"Now, all of you, prepare to die!" Frieza shouted raising his fingers and forming a Death Ball.

"No!" Goku shouted, "get out of the way!"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted punching Frieza in the face. Frieza looked up with an enraged look on his face.

"That is the last time any of you will lay so much as a finger on the mighty Frieza!" Frieza shouted as the Death Ball grew in size until it was almost ten times its original size! Then Frieza threw the attack at Goku, Luffy, and Naruto!

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as hundreds of shadow clones appeared and jumped at the ball of energy. Every clone that touched the Death Ball exploded on contact.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" Luffy shouted.

"Darn it! Move!" Naruto shouted.

"There's no time!" Goku shouted rising to his feet. The ball hit it's target and was knocked skyward!

"What!" Frieza shouted as his Death Ball flew harmlessly into the sky and exploded. Goku stood in front of Naruto and Luffy. His hair was yellow and his right hand was pointed skyward! He had transformed into a Super Sayin at the last second and deflected the blast!

"Bold move sayin, but I'm sure I don't have to remind you what happens now," Frieza declared grinning as the device on Goku's back activated. Goku yelled out as a massive surge of electricity corsed through his body. He clutched at his heart and dropped to his knees, completely drained.

"That electricity is starting to have a nasty effect on your heart," Frieza declared, "I'd be willing to wager that you won't be able to take much more."

"Is that so?" Goku replied, "well, we'll see. Anyway, my energy is more then high enough now to take care of you, so it doesn't look like I'll have to worry about it!"

"Don't try to threaten me Goku," Frieza ordered, "we both know you've suffered incredible damage from that device and your energy is falling fast. You won't last much longer at this rate."

"This won't take long," Goku declared warping in front of Frieza and punching him skyward. He blasted up after Frieza, grabbed him by the tail and slammed him down into his knee, then Goku punched Frieza back down into the ground. Using instant transmission he appeared right in front of Frieza. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted firing a giant Kamehameha wave!

"Nooo!" Frieza shouted as the blast engulfed him. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the tyrant. Goku's hair turned black again and he fell flat on his face, completely out of breath.

"Goku!" Luffy and Naruto both shouted running to the side of their comrade.

"Hang on," Luffy ordered, "we're gonna turn off that machine!" Then Luffy and Naruto turned their attention to where Zoro and Ichigo were fighting.

….

Clare stared at the black blade sticking out of the ground inches to the side of her head. Ichigo stood over her, his left hand against her shoulder, preventing her from rising or using her sword.

"Now that I've got your attention," Ichigo declared glaring down at her, "what the heck are you doing!"

"I told you! It's none of your concern!" Clare shouted back at him. Ichigo let go of his sword and punched Clare in the face with his right hand.

"That's enough!" he shouted, "It is my concern! I'd be lying if I said I knew anything about you. Heck, I'd be lying if I even said I cared, but that doesn't matter. We're on the same side! If something's wrong, we need to be able to help each other!"

"SHUT UP! You think we're on the same side! I'm nothing like any of you!" Clare shouted.

"You're right! You're not! You're not like me or Goku or Naruto or any of the others, just like none of us are like you! We don't have to all be the same Clare! Don't you get it! They didn't call us here because we were all alike! They called us here because we have unique strengths and abilities that the Princesses thought could help one another! They called us here to be a team!"

"A team! You tricked me! You tricked me into joining your little team! I don't want any part of it!" Clare shouted.

"What do you mean we tricked you!" Ichigo replied.

"Teresa told me. She told me that you were manipulating me. That you were using me to get what you wanted, and then you were planning on getting rid of me as soon as you had a chance!" Clare shouted, a tear drop rolling down her face.

"What! That's absurd! She lied to you!" Ichigo shouted.

"No! Teresa would never lie to me! Shut up and die!" Clare shouted releasing a burst of Yoki aura that knocked Ichigo off of her. Ichigo tried to grab Zangetsu as he flew but Clare knocked the sword just out of his grip with her left hand. Ichigo hit the ground hard and rolled up to a kneeling position. He looked up as Clare jumped into the air with her sword raised. "DIE!" she shouted swinging the sword down towards Ichigo's neck. Blood splattered across the ground as the sword struck flesh. Ichigo looked up in wide eyed terror and amazement as Clare's eyes widened with surprise. Her sword protruded from Naruto's left shoulder.


	9. Claymore Duel MIRIA VS TERESA

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Claymore Duel**

**PHANTOM MIRIA VS TERESA OF THE FAINT SMILE**

"Naruto! No!" Ichigo shouted rising to his knees.

"Naruto?" Clare whispered still shocked by what had just happened.

"Clare! What are you doing!" Naruto asked weakly, "Is this about before, with Luffy?"

"What?" Clare replied her eyes widening with surprise. After all of this, after everything that had happened, why would they bother keeping up a charade like this? Something wasn't right.

"I'm… sorry, but… isn't this going a little bit far?" Naruto continued, "I didn't mean to hurt you, and if I did, I'm sorry."

"Naruto…" Clare gasped softly, "no… its not… Teresa… she… she told me…" Clare's hands slipped from her sword as she crumpled to her knees, "what have I done…"

"Clare what happened?" Ichigo asked, "you told me that Teresa said we were using you. What did you mean?"

"Teresa… she… she told me that she had found out that I had been captured and brainwashed by you. She said that you had tricked me into helping you and were planning to kill me after you were done. I… I was suspicious at first, but… you have to understand, Teresa… What have I done! Naruto!" Clare shouted beginning to cry. As she did, the last of Naruto's strength failed him and he began to fall forward.

"Darn it!" Ichigo shouted moving forward. Clare, Ichigo and Luffy all grabbed Naruto before he could fall. Clare grabbed her sword and as gently as she could, pulled it out of Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey! Stay with us buddy! You'd better not die!" Luffy shouted grabbing Naruto and violently shaking him. Just then, Zoro crashed into the ground a few inches away. Luffy looked up to see Teresa approaching them.

"Clare, are you alright!" she shouted not taking her eyes off of Luffy and Zoro.

"You!" Luffy shouted rising to his feet, "this is all your fault! I'll never forgive you for this!" He shouted stretching his right arm back behind him and twisting it up. He charged at Teresa. "Gum Gum Champion Rifle!" he shouted as his fist shot forward and began to unwind. His punch caught Teresa square in the stomach knocking her flying backwards. She hit the ground hard and skidded several feet before finally managing to stop herself.

"GUM GUM…" Luffy began but as he moved to attack, a Claymore sword blocked his path. He looked up and saw that it was Miria who was holding her sword in front of him.

"Stay out of this Luffy. She's mine," Miria declared firmly.

"Miria?" Clare whispered as Miria approached Teresa.

"You appear to be a warrior for the organization. What is your rank?" Teresa demanded.

"I am the #6 warrior. Miria," Miria replied.

"Number 6. You're strong then, but not nearly strong enough. I am the number one warrior…" Teresa began.

"I know who you are Teresa of the Faint Smile," Miria cut her off, "I don't care much for introductions so let's just start."

"As you wish. This won't take long," Teresa declared charging forward. She swung her sword ferociously and cut through Miria's torso!

"Miria!" Luffy shouted. Suddenly, Miria completely vanished.

"Interesting trick," Teresa declared looking behind her where Miria was now standing.

"You're not the only warrior here who has a nickname Teresa of the Faint Smile. If you'd like, you may call me Phantom Miria," Miria revealed holding her sword out in front of her.

"Phantom huh? Interesting. It would seem your rank betrays your true power. I would expect a technique like that to be worthy of a 4th or 5th level warrior at least. Unless of course you lack the talent or power necessary to back up your impressive little ability," Teresa declared a faint smile creeping across her face.

"We'll just have to find out won't we!" Miria shouted releasing her Yoki energy so that her eyes turned gold.

"I guess it really doesn't matter does it," Teresa replied, "so let's finish this then, shall we?" Miria made the first move, charging forward and swinging her sword for Teresa's head. Teresa blocked Miria's attack with a simple movement and even forced Miria to jump back a couple of steps. Miria quickly recovered and resumed her attack, throwing a barrage of rapid slashes, each one of which was deflected by a simple movement of Teresa's sword. Miria leapt over head and attempted an overhead slash, but as she did, Teresa stepped to the side and slashed upward cleaving a deep gash in Miria's left shoulder.

"To bad. I almost had you that time," Teresa declared as the phantom vanished. Miria attempted to press her from behind but Teresa reacted to quickly stabbing Miria through the forehead.

"Tch, another phantom," Teresa said as the phantom vanished. She turned and faced Miria, "this trick is beginning to get old."

….

Kakashi watched the whole fight from a short distance away. He had pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye, but for now, it was closed. Through his right eye, he looked not at the battle, but at the small control lying on the ground several feet away. Even though she was distracted, Kakashi couldn't take the risk that Teresa might be able to deflect any attempts to destroy the remote, so Kakashi had determined to use an attack even Teresa couldn't deflect.

"Phew. I haven't even used the attack yet and already, just the preparation is beginning to ware me out. The Mangekyo Sharingan never treats me particularly well, but this attack is the worst," Kakashi declared quietly, "I just hope Teresa doesn't catch on before it's ready. Just hold on Miria."

Miria was doing her best to do just that, but she was quickly reaching her limit. Every move she made, Teresa countered perfectly forcing her to drastically overuse her Phantom ability. Finally, her technique failed her and a vicious slash, left Miria short of her left arm.

"AHHHH!" Miria shouted as Teresa's blade separated her arm from her body.

"Well, lucky me. Looks like that one wasn't a Phantom," Teresa declared. Miria was exhausted and couldn't even rise from her knees. She just glared up at Teresa gripping the stub of her arm and trying desperately to catch her breath.

"I guess its over now," Teresa declared, "don't worry, I won't make you suffer." She said it almost reassuringly as she approached the injured Miria!

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted firing his attack at Teresa who moved just in time to avoid the attack. Ichigo and Zoro sprang forward standing between Miria and Teresa. "Miria! Are you alright?"

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks. I can reattach my arm later," Miria declared rising to her feet.

"Just stay out of it from here," Zoro ordered, "you're in no condition to be fighting now."

"I'm fine. I haven't reached my limit yet. I only need one arm to fight," Miria replied, "thanks for the concern though."

"This fight is over, right now!" Kakashi shouted opening his left eye, "AMATURASU!" A black flame shot from Kakashi's left eye. Teresa began to move then realized the attack wasn't headed for her! The black flames struck the remote lying on the ground. The device on Goku's back gave one final small shock and then fell harmlessly from the warriors back. Goku opened his eyes and slowly rose to his feet as Kakashi fell flat on his face.

"Kakashi!" Miria shouted running over to Kakashi's side.

"Uhhh, Mangekyo Sharingan always wipes me out," Kakashi declared slowly rising to his knees.

"You actually pulled it off. I didn't think you could," a voice came from behind a nearby building.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Kakashi ordered. Dordan appeared from behind the building.

"Dordan?" Teresa said in surprise. Clare overheard her.

"Teresa? You know him?" Clare asked.

"He's the one who informed me of what was happening to you. He's also the one who developed the device I used on Goku," Teresa replied.

"No!" Clare shouted suddenly rising to her feet, "he's the one who told you that! No! Darn it! How could I have been so stupid! Of course it would have been them!"

"Clare…" Teresa began.

"They're my enemies Teresa!" Clare shouted in response, "what have I done!"

"Very good Clare. You've finally figured it out," Dordan replied, "further evidence I suppose that idol worship can be very unhealthy for you. I knew you would take Ms. Teresa's word if she came telling you your friends were your enemies, and like a good little puppet you did exactly what you were told. Didn't even bother to question it."

"You tricked me!" Teresa shouted.

"And it looks like the lady has finally caught on. I used you to reduce the strongest of my enemies to the pitiful state he's in now. Now that Goku is so weak, I can easily finish him and then my master can easily destroy you all, and it was all made possible thanks to you, Teresa. However, now that they've caught on, I no longer need you, so I'm afraid our alliance is officially terminated," Dordan declared.

"My thoughts exactly," Teresa replied tightening her grip on her sword.

"You… you did this," Naruto's voice cried out as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Naruto…" Clare began to protest but Naruto silenced her.

"You tricked Clare and Teresa! You forced us to fight our friend!" Naruto shouted, "that's unforgiveable!"

"And what are you going to do about it. Clare's worked you over pretty well. I'm willing to bet you won't even be able to throw a punch in your state," Dordan declared calmly.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto shouted looking up at Dordan. His eyes had turned bright red and his face looked more like that of a beast then a human! Steam began to rise from his injured shoulder as the damaged flesh began to regenerate itself. A red aura of chakra began to emerge around him forming a Nine Tails cloak with 2 tails.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted trying in vain to get to his feet.

"Naruto?" Clare gasped as Naruto looked back at her. Goku landed next to Clare grabbing her.

"Stay back. Naruto's got this," Goku said smiling reassuringly.

"Right," Clare replied after a moments pause.

"Come at me then!" Dordan ordered as Naruto rushed at him. Naruto punched him sending him sailing right through a building. Dordan rolled several feet along the ground then rose to his feet. He held up his hands and fired a burst of lightning at Naruto. The attack hit throwing Naruto back several feet. He landed on all fours and charged right back at Dordan who wasn't quick enough to defend as Naruto jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head knocking him flat on his face. Naruto leapt back as Luffy sprang into action next.

"Gum Gum Jet Gattling!" Luffy shouted launching off a lightning fast barrage of punches that pounded Dordan even deeper into a crater. Dordan rose slowly, having taken massive amounts of damage.

"I can't believe how well those two work together," Goku declared watching from the sidelines. Together they were even able to take on Frieza. It's incredible."

"How…" Clare began to ask.

"It's because they trust each other completely," Miria spoke up, "they know that no matter what happens, they have each others backs. That trust makes them willing to stick their necks out, knowing that their comrade is ready to put his own life on the line to save theirs. You should know something of that. You had a comrade once who trusted you in a very similar way."

"Jean," Clare declared softly remembering a fallen friend, "I see."

"Those two may very well be unbeatable," Goku declared, "that guy doesn't stand a chance."

"I'm ending this right now!" Luffy shouted stretching his leg towards the sky.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Dordan shouted leaping up into the air, "I will destroy you all!"

"GUM GUM BATTLE AX!" Luffy shouted slamming his foot down into Dordan's head as he rose. Naruto moved quickly hitting Dordan with a powerful blow to the stomach as he hit the ground. The impact caused Dordan to cough up blood. Luffy and Naruto both jumped back. Dordan rose surprisingly quickly for the amount of damage he had sustained!

"You fools!" he shouted, "I refuse to be defeated! I will kill you all!" A wave of lightning coursed through his body causing his muscles to bulge. His neck stretched to twice the length of a normal human's and his head stretched backwards about a foot. The cloak he had been wearing shredded as several spikes emerged from his body and two sharp horns grew out of the front of his head. A tail with four sharp spikes emerged from his back and long claws grew out of his fingers and toes. His pupils narrowed and turned yellow as the rest of both eyes turned black. Luffy and Naruto faced their newly transformed adversary.

"Now, I will end you all," Dordan declared.


	10. A New Ally DEFEAT DORDAN!

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 10**

**A New Ally**

**DEFEAT DORDAN**

"He transformed," Goku declared, "watch out!"

"Whatever!" Luffy shouted, "I'll still beat the crap out of you! Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy punched at Dordan who grabbed his arm.

"You seem to be moving so slowly. What happened?" Dordan taunted throwing Luffy over his shoulder. Luffy slammed into Naruto knocking them both into a building.

"Oh man. He got a lot stronger," Goku declared, "and I still haven't fully recovered from having my power drained."

"I'm sorry Goku. This is all my fault," Clare declared.

"That's not true," Teresa declared, "it's my fault. You couldn't have known."

"I'm not really big on passing the blame and we don't really have time for it right now," Goku declared.

"We can worry about whose fault it is later. Right now we need to beet this guy," Zoro agreed.

"Goku, Miria, and Kakashi aren't going to be any use. Zoro, we'd better go back up Naruto and Luffy," Ichigo declared.

"I'm not out yet," Kakashi declared rising to his feet.

"Kakashi, are you sure you should…" Miria began.

"Not really, but seeing as how I still have the strength to stand I guess I haven't done everything I can. You said you could reattach that arm of yours. I'd advise you get busy with that," Kakashi replied.

"Hehehe," Goku chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Clare asked looking over at Goku.

"I just can't help but notice those two are awfully concerned about each other if you catch my drift," Goku whispered so only she and Teresa could hear. Clare couldn't help but giggle at what Goku was implying.

"Alright, breaks over," Goku declared, "time to get into the fight."

"You stay out of it. You're to weak," Clare ordered.

"I'm alright now. I've been gathering energy this whole time so I should be alright," Goku declared, "so let's not waste any more time," he ordered transforming into a Super Sayin.

"If you're sure, then I guess I won't argue with you," Clare declared as her silver eyes turned gold. The two warriors raced towards where the battle with Dordan was taking place.

Goku made the first move. Charging headlong at Dordan. Dordan turned quickly and fired a burst of lightning at Goku. The blast hit Goku head on. A sharp pain erupted in Goku's chest and he crumpled to his knees grasping at his heart.

"Ahhhh! What's wrong with me!" Goku shouted gasping for breath.

"Hang on Goku!" Luffy shouted, "GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy punched Dordan from behind knocking him away from Goku. Clare and Kakashi leapt to Goku's side.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I… I don't know," Goku revealed. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the back of the shirt. The person pulled him back throwing him behind the others. Goku looked up to see that it was Teresa who had thrown him.

"You took to much damage from that device. Your heart hasn't recovered from all the electricity, and I doubt it could handle much more. If you continue this battle, you risk having your heart stop if you take to many of those attacks, and I don't have to tell you what that means," Teresa declared firmly.

"Grrrr, Goku stay out of this!" Luffy shouted.

"I have to agree. Leave this one to us," Kakashi declared, "don't worry. It won't take long."

"Guess I'm not really in a position to argue," Goku declared, "fine, I'll sit this one out."

"Let's go!" Clare shouted charging in with her sword raised.

"The conclusion of this fight will not be shocking. This however will be!" Dordan shouted throwing something at Clare. The object released what looked like long claws that clasped over Clare's arms and body binding her arms to her side. The device made a loud screeching noise and began to shock Clare! Clare yelped and crumpled to her knees in pain as the device continued to shock her!

"Hang on Clare!" Naruto shouted throwing a kunai knife. The kunai stuck into the device causing it to deactivate and fall off of Clare, but the damage was already done. Clare fell to all fours and began to cough up blood due to the damage she had taken.

"Earth Style! Mud Rain Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted performing a hand side. Several pieces of earth and mud flew up from the ground and began pelting Dordan. Dordan raised his arm to cover his head and Kakashi made his move. "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" he shouted breathing a ball of fire at Dordan. The flame engulfed the raining mud, igniting it and causing Dordan to be pelted with small balls of flame. Dordan yelled with pain as the attacks burned into his flesh.

"Gum Gum Rifle!" Luffy shouted punching Dordan from behind while he was distracted by Kakashi's attack. Dordan hit the ground face first, rolled, and fired a burst of electricity at Luffy. The blast hit but didn't do any damage! "That attack won't work against me! I'm a rubber man!" Luffy shouted, "now, Gum Gum Fireworks!" he shouted releasing a lightning fast barrage of punches and kicks. The attack pounded Dordan back into the ground but that didn't stop Luffy who continued with his barrage until he had pummed Dordan several feet into the ground.

"Luffy! Jump back!" Naruto's voice called out from behind. Luffy looked back to see Naruto coming down from above with a Rasengan! Luffy extended his leg skyward and brought it down hard into Dordan's stomach!

"Gum Gum Battle Axe!" he shouted as he pushed his leg down off of Dordan launching himself skyward. He sailed just over Naruto's head as Naruto whizzed past and slammed his Rasengan into the downed Dordan!

"Enough!" Dordan shouted releasing an enormous burst of electricity! The blast sent Naruto flying and continued out shocking Kakashi, Teresa, and Clare as well. Moving quickly, Luffy dashed between Goku and the blast.

"Gum Gum Canvas!" Luffy shouted stretching his whole body out to form a protective covering over Goku. His rubber body kept out the electricity and protected Goku from harm but the others all suffered severe damage from the attack!

"I have had enough of this! It's time for all of you to die!" Dordan shouted.

"I don't think so! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's voice called out suddenly. The blast hit Dordan from behind, knocking him sailing forward. Ichigo landed next to Luffy.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you and Zoro were here. Hey, where is Zoro?" Luffy asked.

He got his answer as both Zoro and Miria, her arm reattached, appeared behind Dordan. The two slashed in unison cleaving Dordan in half!

"Huh? Hey no fair!" Luffy shouted as the two halves of Dordan crashed to the ground.


	11. Duel to the Death POWER OF THE PRINCESS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Duel to the Death**

**POWER OF THE PRINCESS**

Goku looked at the severed Dordan. "I kinda feel sorry for him, but I guess he brought it on himself," he declared.

"You realize he tried to kill you, right," Clare responded.

"That's true, but still," Goku replied, "I'm not really fond of killing unless I have to, so I still can't help but feel sorry for him."

"Well at any rate, I'm hungry. Let's go back to the palace already," Luffy responded.

"Right," Kakashi responded, "most of us have injuries that we need to tend to as well."

"No… wait…" Dordan's voice cried out weakly.

"You're still alive," Miria responded, "guess I ought to fix that."

"No… please! Have mercy on me," Dordan replied.

"Mercy?" Miria replied, "you've got to be kidding me…."

"Leave him be, Miria," Goku interrupted, "you're lucky I'm here. If I were anyone else, you'd be dead right now. However, that isn't really my style. Crawl off somewhere and hide. I don't really care what you do from here. Just remember, this is a one time deal. If we ever fight again, you won't be extended the same mercy." Having said his piece, Goku turned and continued to walk. Miria hesitated for a moment, then turned and followed along with the others.

"Goku, I hope you know what you're doing," Clare said as they walked away.

"If you don't learn anything else from me Clare, I hope you learn this," Goku replied, "mindless killing isn't strength, it's actually the opposite. That's what separates us from those we fight. If we had just killed him there, we'd be no better then he is. He's not a threat to us in his current state."

"I hope you… uh," Clare began but cut off. She slumped forward and dropped to her knees. She gripped at her back and screamed with pain. Goku quickly realized why. Her back had been severely burned! Goku turned back to the downed Dordan. He had somehow reattached his legs and was pointing his hand at the party. Goku clenched his teeth.

"Let this be a lesson to you on the concept of mercy. It's only use is in getting you killed," Dordan declared slyly.

"No! You fool! I gave you the chance to walk away and you blew it! You won't get another one!" Goku shouted.

"Careful who you call fool, Goku. I'm not the one who turned my back on my enemy allowing him to attack one of my comrades. Now, who's the bigger fool?" Dordan asked.

"Grrr… take Clare back to the castle and give her a senzu bean!" Goku ordered looking back at Naruto and the others, "I'll be along as soon as I can."

"I'm fine," Clare declared rising to her knees.

"Clare, take it easy," Teresa ordered, "his electricity does more damage to your body then you may realize."

"Clare's not the only one who should think twice about challenging this guy again," Miria declared looking up at Goku, "remember, to many more of those electrical attacks and your heart won't be able to keep going.

"Maybe not, but he's not getting away with that," Goku declared firmly.

"No he will not," a voice declared from behind them all. The team turned to see Princess Teresa standing behind them.

"Teresa? What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Apparently I got brought back from the dead and tricked into doing the dirty work of an intergalactic mad man. Where have you been?" Teresa of the Faint Smile replied.

"Huh, not you I meant the other Teresa," Goku replied quickly.

"The other Teresa?"

"Ah man! This just got really confusing!" Naruto shouted scratching his head.

"Claymore Teresa and Princess Teresa. They even look similar! How do we tell them apart?" Luffy asked.

"Princess! You have guts showing your face outside of your pathetic palace!" Dordan declared, "are you prepared to join your accursed mother?"

"Dordan eh?" Princess Teresa replied, "I thought I smelled a rat. I was concerned for my knight's well being so I decided to come and check on things. Apparently, I was right to worry," she continued looking down at the injured Clare. "I suppose just this one time I can do things a little backwards and the Princess can protect the Knight." Having said that Teresa stepped through the group and faced Dordan. "All of you stay out of this," Teresa ordered looking back at Goku and his friends, "I forbid any of you from interfering."

"You forbid them from interfering, do you Princess?" Dordan mocked, "you must be really desperate to join your precious mom…" He didn't get to finish his insult. Teresa disappeared from view for a moment and reappeared in front of him, kneeing him in the face and knocking him flying backwards.

"As for you, if you talk about my mother again I will make sure you suffer greatly before you die," Princess Teresa declared coldly as her silver hair turned yellow and her silver eyes turned blue.

"Transforming into a Super Sayin are we?" Dordan declared pulling himself off the ground, "it won't do you any good!" he shouted rushing at Teresa. He attacked with a fierce lightning enhanced punch but as his attack moved close to Teresa, she suddenly vanished! Dordan stumbled several steps before realizing what had happened. Confused her searched the entire battle field for signs of his opponent. His gaze fell upon Goku who pointed up at the sky. Dordan looked up but there was no one there! Instead, Teresa exploded out of the ground beneath him, catching him with a powerful uppercut to the chin and knocking him back onto his back! Dordan looked up in terror as Teresa stood over him. She jumped back and held assumed a fighting stance as Dordan jumped to his feet and charged back at her! Charging her fists with Ki energy, Teresa began deflecting Dordan's lightning enhanced attacks. After defending against 5 attacks, she went back on the offensive slamming her Ki charged fist into Dordan's stomach. Then kicked him in the face knocking him flying back first into the wall of a nearby building. Teresa cracked her knuckles then reassumed her battle stance waiting for Dordan's next move. A flash of lightning erupted from the building sailing along the ground and kicking up a dust cloud. The lightning stopped just before it hit Teresa and Dordan erupted from the dust cloud with a ball of lightning clenched in his fist. He slammed the lightning forward and pierced Teresa's chest!

"I got you!" he shouted triumphantly, "now die!" His eyes widened with terror, as the Teresa he'd struck faded away, "no! An after image!" he shouted as Teresa kicked him in the back from above, knocking him flat into the ground.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got," Teresa said as though she were bored. Dordan shouted with rage as rose quickly striking with a ferocious lightening strike aimed for Teresa's head. Just as he moved the dust cloud from before overtook the two hiding them from Goku and the other's view.

"What happened?" Clare asked weakly, "I can't see!"

As the dust cleared the first thing that became visible was blood, splattered on the ground then a silhouette of the two warriors. Through the smoke it appeared that Dordan had gone straight through Teresa's head! Then the dust cleared. Dordan's eyes were wide with terror in dismay. Teresa glared at him. The attack had grazed her right cheek leaving a bloody scratch, but the bulk of the attack had hit wide to the right passing over her right shoulder.

"That was your last try," Teresa declared falling backwards. She planted her hand into the ground and kicked up knocking Dordan high into the sky! Dordan tried to recover, but before he could, Teresa appeared above him. "Hero's barrage!" she shouted punching him in the stomach. As he flew towards the ground she flew down after him, getting between him and the ground and raising her leg up. Dordan's back crashed down onto Teresa's foot, causing him to bend backwards. Dordan coughed up blood from the impact, but Teresa wasn't done yet. Leaping above Dordan as he dropped the final few feet to the ground, she spun around and kicked him, knocking him into the ground hard. She landed on her feet and raised her hand to the sky. A silver ball of energy appeared in it. "Be gone!" she shouted throwing the ball into Dordan. The blast exploded, completely disintegrating Dordan.

"Whoa," Goku said, "that was pretty impressive."

"Uh I don't get it. If you're all that strong, why do you need knights?" Naruto asked. He got his answer as Teresa fell to her knees struggling to catch her breath. After a few moments she arose back to her feet and approached her comrades.

"My body isn't strong enough to handle the levels of power it's able to produce. My mother said that something happened when I was born that offset the balance of power between my physical body and my Ki energy. Using my Super Sayin form increases the strain even more. If I did to much or remained Super Sayin for too long, it could kill me," Teresa revealed brushing a stray hair away from her eyes.

"Makes sense, I guess," Naruto replied.

"Teresa," Clare spoke up.

"Yes Clare," both Teresas replied.

"Uhhh, I told you this is confusing. If that Teresa is coming with us we gotta think of a way to keep these two separate," Naruto declared pointing at the Claymore Teresa.

"I got it!" Luffy spoke up, "we'll just call the one with the silver eyes Silver Eyed Teresa!"

"Uh you idiot they both have silver eyes!" Naruto shouted.

"Will you two shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Clare shouted punching them both in the head and knocking them off their feet.

"Yikes, I didn't know Clare had it in her," Goku said laughing. The others couldn't help but laugh as well.

"If you must you may refer to me as Princess Teresa," Princess Teresa declared, "but only if the other Teresa is around as well."

"I don't mind being referred to by my nickname if you have to," the Claymore Teresa declared, "it's Teresa of the Faint Smile."

"That's a bit of a mouthful," Naruto declared sitting up.

"I'll just call you Smiling Teresa," Luffy declared smiling broadly.

"GRRRRRR," Clare growled trying hard to maintain her composure, "Princess Teresa."

"Yes Clare," Princess Teresa replied.

"I am sorry, but I must ask you to reconsider your selection for your knight," Clare insisted.

"Whatever for?" Teresa asked though she didn't look as surprised as she was trying to sound.

"I… I just think it would be best for everyone," Clare declared unwilling to look Teresa in the eye.

"If this is about what happened before, then forget about it! That wasn't your fault!" Naruto shouted.

"Then whose fault was it Naruto!" Clare responded, "I put everyone's lives in jeopardy, I betrayed my comrades, I let everyone down, and I almost got you and Goku killed! Which of that wasn't my fault!"

"None of it was your fault," Teresa of the Faint Smile declared, "I'm the one who deceived you. If what happened is anyone's fault, it is mine."

"Whether you told me or not doesn't excuse what I did," Clare declared, "I have to take responsibility for what I've done. I should have been more careful. I acted foolishly and childishly. That is why, Princess, I must ask you to reconsider your selection for your knight."

"Uhh, I'd like to vote against this," Kakashi whispered quietly. Miria overheard him and chuckled softly.

"What do you have to say Teresa?" Goku asked.

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"Clare, you have asked me to reconsider my selection for knight. I have done so. It is true that you have made a mistake, but you have admitted to it and I know that you are ready to do whatever you must to make up for those mistakes. Despite your mistakes, your actions have proven now even more so that you are deserving of the title of Knight. That is why, Clare, I stand by my decision. The only warrior worthy to be my knight is the Claymore known as Clare," Princess Teresa declared.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, "you tell her Princess!"

"What?" was all Clare could manage to say.

"There is more to being a warrior then just being strong," Goku declared.

"That's right. A warrior must also be willing to admit when he has made a mistake and to do what he can to fix it. Clare, your decisions today were rash and foolish. They resulted in near fatal injuries to two of your comrades and less severe injuries to almost all of them. However, your friends have forgiven you and you have learned from that mistake. I would have to be the worst Princess in the galaxy to not be willing to forgive you as well," Princess Teresa declared. Clare reached up and quickly wiped a tear from her eye. She hoped no one had seen it. She looked up at Teresa of the Faint Smile. Teresa smiled and nodded at her as though she agreed entirely with what Princess Teresa had said. She looked around at Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy, her fellow knights. 

"I promise, I won't let any of you down again," Clare declared dropping to her knees.

"I'm hungry," Luffy declared.

"I think we can just about assume that," Naruto declared. Clare smiled.

"You know, I'm hungry to," she said smiling.

"Hah! Looks like Clare's sided with me," Luffy declared sticking his tongue out at Naruto.

"Why you!" Naruto shouted, "keep it up and I'll deck you!"

"Go ahead, I'm made of rubber so it won't even hurt," Luffy declared still sticking his tongue out.

"I think you two get along a little to well," Goku declared.

"How do you figure? Looks like they're at each others throat to me," Ichigo replied.

"You just have to understand Naruto," Kakashi declared smiling.

"The same goes for Luffy," Zoro declared, "those two are so much alike it's almost scary.

"They're both still annoying," Clare declared standing up. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked back to see Miria standing behind her.

"Congratulations, you've earned it," Miria declared walking past her.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"Alright, let's go home and get some food!" Luffy shouted as the triumphant warriors headed for the castle.

….

Far away, in his own palace, the Dark One sat upon his throne. As he was sitting, a puppet slowly descended from the ceiling.

"So Dordan failed did he?" the puppet asked, "I told you we didn't need him master."

"Do not disturb me with your stupid tricks Dano. What do you want!" the Dark One demanded.

"Let me deal with the interlopers, my Lord. I am so itching to be able to play a game with someone," the puppet responded.

"I trust you have a plan then," the Dark One declared.

"Of course my Lord. They won't know what hit them. I doubt they'll last more then an hour playing with my dolls."

"Very well then, Dano the Puppet Master, I leave the warriors in your hands."


	12. The Games Begin THE DEADLY PUPPET MASTER

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 12**

**The Games Begin**

**THE DEADLY PUPPET MASTER**

No one in town recognized the mysterious young man walking casually through their streets, but everyone assumed that he was one of the warriors their Queen had summoned before her death. Through the boy's eyes, the sinister Puppet Master, Dano searched for her victim.

"I need to acquire just the right piece to put my plan into motion," she said to herself laughing wickedly.

….

Back at the castle, it was business as usual for the heroes. Some, such as Clare, attempted to rest and relax (without success) while others, such as Naruto Uzumaki, attempted to drive the previous group crazy (with much success). Goku was the only one who noticed as the Claymore, Deneve prepared to leave.

"Going out, Deneve?" he asked as she was buckling up the last of her armor and retrieving her two swords.

"I want to get a feel for the area around the castle," Deneve revealed, "don't worry, I won't be gone long."

"Fair enough," Goku replied returning to his training, "take care."

"Will do," Deneve replied walking out of the castle and into the outside town. Unbeknownst to her, a mysterious young man was watching her from the shadows.

It took Deneve only a few minutes to realize she was being followed. Moving quickly, she ducked into a nearby alleyway and jumped up onto the roof of a building. There, she waited, peering down into the alley below and waiting for her pursuer. He never came.

"Looking for someone?" an almost mechanical voice asked from behind her. Deneve reacted quickly, jumping across the alley to the neighboring roof before turning to face her mysterious pursuer. It was a strange young man. He was wearing a normal looking leather vest over a cloth shirt and his pants were just as simple. In fact, everything about the boy was simple. He didn't seem like Shadow Creature material.

"You know," the boy continued, "it's really dangerous to be out here alone. There are all sorts of nasty people in this world. You're so fortunate that I found you first."

"How do you figure?" Deneve asked.

"That's quite simple. Who knows what some vile villain might do to a young woman such as yourself.. They may even try to kill you," the boy declared.

"What's your point?" Deneve replied.

"I simply want to kidnap you and take you to my master so she can use you to draw all of your little friends to play her shadow game. Doesn't that sound like so much fun?"

"I don't know what your game is kid, but…"

"Oh it's not my game. It's the masters. I'm afraid I am only a puppet."

"A puppet?"

"You know, a wooden dummy that does everything my master tells me to. Oh, but I am so much more then a silly doll used for entertainment. I can do things like this," the puppet declared opening its mouth wide. As he did, thousands of tiny needles fired from his open mouth and flew towards Deneve! Deneve leapt to the side dodging the first of the needles giving her time to draw her swords as the puppet turned its head and continued to fire. Deneve raised her swords and began deflecting and dodging needles. After several minutes of this, the puppet stopped firing and closed its mouth.

"Very impressive," the puppet said, "you dodged everyone. You must be quite strong. My master will be most pleased with me for…" He was cut off as Deneve suddenly appeared behind him! She swung her sword severing the wooden head from its body.

"Nice try kid, but you'll have to do better then that to beat me."

"That wasn't very nice," the puppet's voice said. Deneve's eyes widened with shock as the puppet's head began to float, "how fortunate that my entire body is designed to come apart like this. I suppose I should show you, now that you've severed one of my limbs. The rest of the body stood up. The arms, legs, and torso detached from each other and began to float just like the head. "So, what do you think?"

"You're a freak," Deneve replied preparing to fight again.

"That's not nice, I'm not a freak, I'm a puppet," the puppet replied, "I only do what I'm designed to do. Now if you're done talking, I need to take you back to your master."

"If that's the case then your master must be the freak. Sorry, but no thanks," Deneve replied charging at the puppet.

"You dare bad mouth master! Now I will have to silence you," the puppet responded as his limbs reattached. He pointed his hands at Deneve and opened his mouth. Numberless waves of needles burst out at Deneve. Deneve was powerless against the sheer number of them and several of the needles punctured her, knocking her off of her feet.

"There we go. You won't be talking now, because those needles are coated with an incredibly powerful drug. Oh don't worry. It won't kill you. Just put you to sleep for a few hours. Plenty long enough for me to take you to my master," the puppet revealed. He said more, but Deneve didn't hear it. The drug had already taken effect.

….

Deneve didn't know when or where she woke up. All she knew was that it was dark. She could barely make out that she was inside a very dimly lit room. The only light came from a small window high above her. Her head hurt and she tried to raise her hand to rub it. Something on her wrist resisted the movement, keeping her arm pinned to her side. She looked down at it and discovered that it was shackled down. Her other wrist and her ankles were as well, and another chain was wrapped around her chest and shoulders, completely immobilizing her arms. A thick cloth had been thrust into her mouth to keep her from screaming. Deneve had been captured.

"Ah, finally awake are we," a voice called from the shadows. A purple skinned woman came into view carrying a small lantern. Her face was old and wrinkled and her hair was gray with age.

"GHMMM HMMMM!" Deneve attempted to shout.

"Uh uh uh, save your strength. I need you to stay alive so that all your little friends will come over to play my game," the woman revealed, "now why don't you make yourself comfortable. I'll be sending out the invitation very soon so you won't have to wait long for the game to begin. You have a very important role in this game I might add. You, my dear, are the prize."

….

"Deneve!" Helen called out from the castle grounds, "where is she. I thought we were gonna train together today."

"Who're you looking for Helen," Flora asked walking up to her.

"I'm looking for Deneve. She and I were supposed to do some sparing today, but I can't find her anywhere," Helen responded.

"Did you say Deneve?" Goku's voice asked from behind them. The turned to see Goku walking up to them, "I saw her this morning. She was heading out into town, but she said she wasn't going to be long. That's weird."

"Are you looking for someone," a strange voice asked. The three turned to the source of the voice. A strange little girl was standing not to far away.

"A kid? That's odd, I didn't sense anyone approaching," Goku thought quietly.

"Are you looking for Deneve?" the girl continued, "you must be. My master said you would be."

"Alright kid, how do you know that name?" Helen demanded.

"Oh, I'm not a kid, I'm a puppet, and I know that name because Master has that woman all tied up in her doll house right now," the puppet revealed.

"A puppet huh. Well that explains why I didn't sense any energy from it," Goku declared.

"Yeah, I thought it was just me," Flora said in response.

"Stop talking nonsense! What do you mean your master has Deneve!" Helen shouted.

"If you want to find out," the puppet said opening its mouth. A large scroll fell out of its mouth, "then come and find out." Having said its piece, the puppet suddenly self-destructed. Goku barely managed to grab the scroll and get back before the explosion consumed it. He opened the scroll hand looked down at its contents.

"What does it say!" Helen asked.

"It's some kind of map," Goku revealed.

"Goku, there's a note on the back!" Flora said looking at the back, "if you ever want to see your friend again, come to my house and play my game."

"Uh, Deneve, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Helen thought out loud.


	13. The Games Begin 2 HOUSE OF 100 PUPPETS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 13**

**The Games Begin (part 2)**

**HOUSE OF 100 PUPPETS**

"You sure this is the place?" Ichigo asked looking up at the weather worn house before them.

"This is where the map leads," Yami responded, "it has to be."

"Unless she gave us false information, trying to throw us off," Kakashi replied, "Hinata, use your Byakugan and take a look inside."

"Right, Byakugan!" Hinata said activating her visual jutsu, "there are two life forces inside. Both are female. One of them isn't moving. I think she may be being restrained."

"Looks like our information wasn't wrong after all," Helen declared.

"Either way, we'd better be careful," Goku ordered. A team of warriors consisting of Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Clare, Ichigo, Yugi, Tsukune, Moka, Goten, Trunks, Kakashi, Hinata, Zoro, Miria, Helen, Rukia, and Kurumu had followed the directions on the map which had led them to a large, rundown old house on top of a large hill.

"I don't know about you guys, but this place gives me the creeps," Kurumu declared looking around nervously. Goten crept up behind her.

"Booo I'm a ghost!" he shouted as loudly as he could. Kurumu screamed and jumped back.

"Protect me Tsukune!" she shouted hiding behind Tsukune.

"How do you like that? I'm so scary, I even scare actual monsters," Goten declared smiling.

"Oooo you little rat! I swear I am never having kids," Kurumu declared folding her arms and looking away from Goten, "and I was not scared."

"Boo!" Trunks shouted from behind her causing her to scream and jump again, "that's funny cause you sure look scared to me."

"Oooo, who asked you anyway!"

"What do you think, Goku?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't like it. The note said something about a game, and I don't think it means checkers. Of course for me, that's probably a good thing cause I'm really not that good a checkers," Goku replied. 

"That's fine, we've got the king of games with us!" Goten shouted.

"The King of Games?" Yami asked, "wait who told you about that?"

"Huh, I was talking about me," Goten declared, "I'm great at games. Wait! Are you a King of Games to Yugi!"

"I won the title a long time ago and I'm not even sure if it's still valid, but once upon a time, yes," Yami replied.

"Cool! You even got awarded the title! That makes you official!" Trunks shouted unaware that Kurumu was sneaking up behind him.

"Boo!" she shouted right in his ear. Instead of yelling or jumping, Trunks raised his fist backhanding Kurumu right in the face and knocking her over backwards.

"Trunks!" Goten gasped, "you hit a girl!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! She snuck up on me!" Trunks shouted trying to defend himself.

"Ahhhh, Super Sayin brats are even worse then regular ones," Kurumu declared sitting up and rubbing her nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" a voice asked from behind her. Kurumu turned to see Yukari standing behind her.

"Uh, speaking of brats, what are you doing here? I thought you stayed behind," Kurumu declared. As she did, a giant pan fell out of the sky and hit her on the head, knocking her back over.

"I did, but I got bored, and since Mizore followed you, I decided I would to," Yukari replied matter of factly.

"Huh, Mizore's not…" Kurumu began but was cut off as Mizore poked her head out of the leaves of a nearby tree scaring her and causing her to scream again.

"Hi," Mizore said dropping out of the tree.

"Whoa, I didn't even sense her presence," Goku declared.

"I wonder if she has any ninja training," Kakashi replied.

"Nope, she's just a really good stalker," Tsukune replied rubbing the back of his head.

"As much as I'd love to spend all day standing around chatting, we did come here for a reason," Helen declared sighing.

"Right, Miria," Goten declared.

"I'm Miria. We're here for Deneve," Miria replied.

"That's what I said," Goten responded.

"No you didn't, you said Miria," Trunks replied.

"Oh, who asked you Trunks!" Goten shouted back.

"I'm beginning to remember why I never wanted to have kids," declared Helen.

"Can a Claymore have kids?" Goten asked, "you guys are half monster or something right?"

"Goten, those aren't the kind of questions you ask someone!" Trunks shouted.

"Huh why not?" Goten asked.

"Can we hurry this up?" Kurumu asked, "we're half way through the chapter and we haven't even gotten to the front door yet."

"Huh? What chapter?" Goku asked.

….

Goku looked up and down the front door when they finally arrived at it. "Uh, this door doesn't have a door knob."

"Maybe you should push that button, Daddy," Goten piped up, "I wanna press it!" He was too slow though as Clare had already pressed the button. "Ahh, no fair," Goten whined, "I wanted to push it."

"How many participants will be playing?" a mechanical voice called from behind the door.

"How many participants?" Goku repeated.

"Uh let's see, Goku, Naruto, Zoro, Ichigo… 15! Luffy shouted.

"Fifteen?" Clare repeated, "when we left there were 17 of us and now there are two more. How did you only get 15."

"Oh yeah! I forgot Yukari and Mizore, and I didn't count myself," Luffy replied.

"You're still missing one," Naruto said.

"Wait, does Kurumu count?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean do I count!" Kurumu shouted, "of course I count you idiot!"

"Oh, well if Kurumu counts then that's the other one I missed!" Luffy declared smiling.

"I'm sorry, but the master requests that all parties have 20 participants in order to play our game. You must find one additional player."

"Wait, there's a minimum requirement to how many people we can have? What is this, some kind of video game?" Tsukune replied.

"Not video, but it is a game," the voice replied, "you may not be admitted without one additional player."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating a shadow clone.

"That was fast. My sensors now show that you have 20 players. Please enter." When the voice stopped speaking, the door swung open. Goku entered first. The place was dimly lit, dusty, and was in terrible shape.

"Huh, whoever lives here, they're a worse house keeper then I am," Naruto declared.

"It doesn't look like anyone's lived here in years," Rukia responded looking around.

"Welcome participants, to the greatest game ever played!" the voice called out. The voice seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Clare demanded.

"You do not give me orders. You are in my house and if you want to see your friend alive you will play by my rules. Now the rules are quite simple you must reach the top floor of the house. That is where your friend is being held. If you make it, then you will be rewarded with your friends freedom. However, it won't be that easy. We will begin by separating you and dividing you up throughout the house.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Goku asked.

"That's simple," the voice declared. There was a loud noise and before the heroes even knew what was happening, the entire house was rearranging itself. The warriors all found themselves separated. "I suppose it's only fair to warn you. This house is patrolled by the master's 101 elite fighting puppets. Good luck participants.

Goku and Clare looked around them. They were in a large, run down kitchen.

"I have a feeling this place is bigger then it initially appears," Clare declared.

"I hope the others are alright," Goku declared, "One hundred and one puppets doesn't sound particularly pleasant.

….

Goten pressed his face against the glass of a large aquarium. Despite the age of the house, the aquarium was still full of fish.

"Hi fishies!" Goten shouted as the fish scurried away from him.

"Great, currently my two least favorite things in the world," Kurumu whined, "puppets and Super Sayin kids! Could this get any worse?" Suddenly, a pair or red eyes peered out at Goten from the aquarium. Goten yelped and jumped away from the tank as it exploded.

"I had to ask!" Kurumu screamed.

….

"Did you hear that?" Yukari asked. Trunks and she had ended up in a long hall. There were several doors on either side of the hallway and the two were checking doors hoping to find something.

"I didn't hear anything," Trunks replied, "must just be your imagination."

"Maybe," Yukari replied as Trunks opened a door. The door opened into a large room with a door at the other end. Lining the walls was a display case full of dolls.

….

"Hello! Is anyone there!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, we should be more careful. We don't know what's out there," Hinata declared. The two of them had ended up in what appeared to be a basement storage room. There were absolutely no windows anywhere in the room. The only light came from a series of candles along the wall.

"At any rate, let's get out of here," Naruto declared, "this place gives me the creeps."

"Right," Hinata replied. The two made to leave, unaware of the shadowy figure watching them from the corner of the room.

….

"Whoa, this thing is cool!" Luffy shouted poking at a large inflatable clown doll he had found. He, along with Mizore had been moved to a large toy room filled with all manner of dolls. Mizore sat looking over a doll she had found. It was wearing a pretty red dress and had short purple hair. As Luffy continued to poke at the clown, a doll fell off of a nearby table. Luffy looked up and wandered over to the fallen doll. As he did, the clown turned its head, following his every movement. Then it looked at Mizore. Without even looking up, Mizore pointed her hand at it and fired several shards of ice into the clown, popping it, then went back to playing with her doll.

….

Kakashi and Miria quietly observed their surroundings. The room looked like a large dining room. A large chandelier dangled over their head and a spacious table with dozens of chairs was spread out in the middle of the room.

"This place gives me the creeps," Miria declared shivering.

"I know what you mean. Let's keep moving," Kakashi ordered heading towards a nearby door. From above them on the chandelier, a small doll sat, watching the duo as they exited.

….

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted frantically.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ichigo declared clasping a hand over Moka's mouth, "keep quiet."

"I'm sorry," Moka replied fidgeting, "I'm just worried." Ichigo just shook his head. She was to cute to be mad at.

"Anyway, where are we?" Ichigo asked looking around. There was a large screen at the front of the room with dozens of rows of chairs stretching back from it.

"Looks like some kind of theater," Moka declared.

"I don't like this, let's get moving," Ichigo ordered. Suddenly, a projector flipped on and an image appeared on the screen. Moka looked up at the image on screen and screamed. Ichigo brandished Zangetsu fiercely and turned towards the screen. On screen was a small doll dressed up like a Claymore. The doll had dozens of needles sticking out of it. Ichigo noticed that the doll looked just like Deneve.

….

"What happened!" Tsukune exclaimed, "how did we get here!" He looked around at their surroundings. It looked like some sort of exercise room.. It was loaded with weight sets, treadmills, and all sorts of other equipment. Rukia was a short distance away inspecting a small doll sitting on a nearby table.

"My guess is whoever is overseeing this game is somehow able to manipulate this house as if it were another puppet," Rukia declared turning her back on the puppet. The puppet turned its head and looked at Rukia then looked back at Tsukune, a wicked smile appearing on its wooden face. Tsukune's eyes widened with fear at the sight of it.

"D… D… D… Doll!" Tsukune shouted pointing at the doll. Rukia looked over her shoulder at the doll which looked perfectly normal now. "That thing was moving its head! It was looking at us! I swear!"

"Let's get moving," Rukia ordered suddenly feeling very uneasy. She glanced back one last time before she left. She thought she saw a swift movement of its eyes. As though it had been looking at her and then swiftly looked away as she turned.

….

Helen and Zoro moved cautiously down a long hallway. The only exit was through a door at the end and the two were heading for that door.

"Deneve! Can you hear me!" Helen shouted.

"Probably not, we are still on the first floor after all," Zoro replied.

"I don't think so," Helen said as they walked past a window. Zoro looked out the window to see what she meant. The ground was a long ways below them. Sticking his head close against the window, he looked up to see how far they were from the top of the house. "Well…."

"It looks like we're close to the top of the house. Odd. Why would Deneve's kidnapper move us so close to our target?"

"Who cares! Let's move!" Helen ordered turning to run. As she did, she bumped into a table knocking a doll from it. She got up clenching her teeth. She looked like she was in pain. Reaching down, she pulled a long needle out of her stomach.

"Where the heck did that thing come from?" Zoro asked.

"Ahh, I think it was in the stupid doll," Helen declared standing up.

"Does that doll…" Zoro began. Helen looked down at the doll.

"I don't believe it! This doll… looks just like Deneve!" she shouted in dismay.

….

Yami was struggling to remain calm despite his surroundings. He had ended up in some kind of torture room. Strapped into several of the torture devices were lifeless dolls.

"We've got to calm down," Yugi called from the millennium puzzle, "there's nothing here but dolls."

"So it would seem," Yami replied, "the question is, how many are dolls… and how many are puppets?" A clanking sound from the shadows caused Yami to jump. "I don't like this."


	14. The Games Begin 3 TERROR

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 14**

**The Games Begin (part 3)**

**TERROR**

"Yikes!" Goten yelled jumping back from the fish tank exploded. The red eyes belonged to a fish! "Huh? It's a fish," Goten said sounding confused.

"It's just floating in the air!" Kurumu shouted, "what is it!"

"Uhh, a puppet?" Goten replied questioningly. Before Kurumu could answer, the fish opened its mouth, shooting a stream of water at the two heroes. Goten and Kurumu leapt out of the water's path and Goten charged at the fish, kicking it under its mouth and forcing the mouth closed. Kurumu struck next. Extending her succubus claws, she cleaved through the center portion of the fish cutting it in half. Goten finished up with a blast of energy that obliterated the fish puppet. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"Yahoo, we took down one of the puppets!" Kurumu shouted.

"Are you sure?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned to see a figure clad in samurai armor and carrying a long katana, "do not mistake petty little dolls for the masters grand puppets. The 101 puppets are not the only terrors you need worry about in master's doll-house. I however am one of the puppets, if you were wondering."

"Whoa! A samurai! That's really cool!" Goten shouted.

"I might think it were cooler if it weren't trying to kill us!" Kurumu shouted as the Samurai charged with its blade raised and swung at Goten who reached up and grabbed the sword by the blade.

"That's a really neat sword!" Goten shouted, "can I see it!"

"Let go!" the puppet shouted.

"Ahh come on, I just want to see it!" Goten shouted tightening his grip a little to much. The steel cracked and the blade broke into two pieces. "Oops, I broke it. Here, you can have it back," he said throwing it back a little harder then he had intended. The blade stuck through the puppets head and propelled the puppet backwards until both were stuck to the wall behind them. The puppet struggled for a second and then stopped moving.

"Oops, uhh, I think I broke it," Goten said, "am I gonna get in trouble?"

"This kid is nuts," Kurumu said. Suddenly, she fainted and fell flat on the ground. Goten just watched.

"Uh oh, now what? She's out cold," he exclaimed.

….

"EEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Yukari screamed.

"Oww, that was my ear!" Trunks shouted back.

"One of those dolls just looked at me!" Yukari shouted pointing at a doll. Trunks looked up at the doll who was still looking straight foreward.

"You're imagining things," Trunks declared. He turned to walk away, and walked right into a table with a doll sitting on it. The doll fell over backwards and Trunks jumped back. "Whoa, I didn't see that there before. This doll is really ugly." Suddenly, the dolls eyes moved and stared right at Trunks. Trunks stared at it for a second then punched it in the face, knocking it over. "Stupid toy's busted."

"Trunks! That thing just looked at you!" Yukari shouted.

"Yeah, but it's just a broken toy. My mom had a toy that did that," Trunks declared. As Trunks said that, all of the dolls on the shelf turned their heads and looked down at Yukari and Trunks.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Yukari screamed.

"You're really screamy for a witch," Trunks replied.

"Shut up!" Yukari screamed, "They're all looking at us!"

"Whatever," Trunks said walking past the table with the doll on it, "I'm not impressed with this trick."

"This kid is weird, and this coming from a witch," Yukari said following Trunks, "and stop looking at me!" she shouted at the dolls who all quickly looked away.

….

A noise from above caused Kakashi to look up, but there was nothing above him.

"Is everything alright?" Miria asked.

"I thought something was watching us," Kakashi revealed, "but I guess it was just my…" he began to say turning to walk away. Before he could finish what he was saying, a sword impaled him through the stomach!

"Kakashi!" Miria shouted looking up at the figure holding the sword. It was a woman with blonde, wooden hair and wearing a kimono. One look told Miria that she was a puppet. A cloud of smoke covered Kakashi, and when the smoke cleared, in Kakashi's place was a chair!

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted slashing through the puppet from behind and cleaving the torso from the legs. Another Kakashi appeared a short distance away. "Miria! Go through my Shadow Clone!" Miria listened and slashed with her Claymore slicing both the Shadow Clone and the Puppet in half. The clone popped and the two halves of the puppet fell, completely motionless.

"Kakashi! Are you okay!" Miria shouted running to her comrade.

"I used my substitution jutsu just in time," Kakashi declared, "I'm alright. Let's keep moving. Best not to stay in one place for too long."

….

The loud popping sound caused Luffy to jump. "Ah man, Mr. Clown popped," he said disappointedly, "ah well. I'm hungry." He turned and looked at Mizore, "are you just gonna play with that dumb doll all day?" Mizore didn't answer. "Hey, you are the real Mizore, right. You're not a puppet are you!" still no answer, "Gum Gum Pistol!" he shouted punching Mizore in the cheek and knocking her over. "Phew, okay you're not a puppet."

"Owwie, why did you hit me?" Mizore asked rubbing her cheek and rising back to her sitting position.

"Cause I felt like it," Luffy declared smiling, "you were being to quiet."

"Oh," Mizore replied going back to playing with her doll.

"Man, what's so special about that stupid doll?" Luffy asked looking down at the doll, which in turn looked up at Luffy. "Huh?" Luffy said turning his head. Suddenly, there was a burst of cold air and the doll was frozen in a block of ice. "Whoa! That was so cool! Do it again!" Mizore responded by freezing Luffy in a block of ice as well. "BRRR! That's so cool!" Luffy shouted breaking the ice block.

….

"Well that sucks," Helen said looking down a long flight of stairs.

"There aren't any other stairs. The only way to go is down," Zoro declared walking back into the room. He'd searched as much of the floor as he could access with no success.

"So that's why she put us only one floor down. In this particular portion of the floor, the only direction we can go is down," Helen declared, "that's annoying."

"The only direction we can go is down, that's annoying," a voice said from the nearby shadows.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Zoro ordered drawing one of his swords. No answer.

"Hey! Show yourself!" Helen ordered.

"Hey! Show yourself!" the voice responded.

"Hey! Are you copying me!"

"Hey! Are you copying me!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"That's really annoying!"

"That's really annoying!"

"Will you both just shut up!" Zoro ordered.

"He started it," Helen replied.

"She started it," the voice said again.

"I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" Zoro shouted.

"Wahhh, you're scary," the voice wailed. A little girl emerged from the shadows, "I was just playing a game."

"He started it, huh?" Zoro repeated glancing over at Helen.

"Or she, does it really matter?" Helen replied looking annoyed.

"Hey kid, you wouldn't happen to be a puppet would you?" Zoro asked.

"A puppet? Heck no, I'm a doll!" the little girl replied smiling.

"A doll?" Helen repeated.

"What's the difference?" Zoro asked.

"That's easy. A puppet is under the master's direct control while dolls are pretty much left to themselves," the doll replied.

"Yeah sure, whatever is there any reason why I shouldn't just slice you in half right now?" Helen asked.

"I can show you where your friend is," the little girl replied, "from this portion of the house, you have to go all the way back to the first floor before you can start going up, but I can show you a short cut!"

"Why would you do that?" Zoro asked.

"Cause, my name is Deneve, just like your friend. I don't want someone with my same name to die!" the little girl replied, "and because… there's someone else I want you to rescue…" she said. Zoro sensed that if she hadn't been made of cloth and wood, she'd be blushing.

"Someone else?" Helen repeated.

"That's right. He's a doll… actually no, that's not quite right. He's a Karakuri Doji."

"Uhhhh Karaku whoie whatie?" Helen responded.

"Karakuri Doji," the girl replied sounding annoyed, "I guess he's a really special doll."

"Okay, and why do you want to save this Karakuri Doji?" Zoro asked.

"Cause this Doji is really nice. Master stole him and wants to use his powers to do evil. He's really strong, but the Doji keeps resisting her, no matter what torture she puts him through." The girl looked really sad as she was telling them this.

"So this Doji, does he have a name?" Zoro asked.

"Of course he does," the little doll shouted, "his name is Ultimo! Karakuri Doji Ultimo!"

….

Deneve struggled fruitlessly against the bonds that held her in place. Finally giving up, she looked around the room. She saw a figure slouched in the middle of the room. It was a young boy. He had red hair and wore a black tank top and baggy white pants. Large, red gauntlets covered his hands. Deneve wondered if he was a doll. Suddenly, the boy looked up at Deneve. His eyes were bright green and he looked so innocent that Deneve couldn't help but feel at ease.

"You are not the wicked Puppet Master," the boy said in a gentle tone, "who are you." Deneve attempted to respond, but forgot about the thick piece of cloth still tied over her mouth. "Hold on," the boy said standing up and running over to Deneve. He reached up and grabbed the cloth, pulling it out of Deneve's mouth.

Deneve coughed then looked back up at the boy. "Thanks," she gasped, "who are you?"

"My name is Ultimo, but my friends just call me Ulti," Ultimo replied, "what's your name."

"It's Deneve," Deneve replied.

"Your name is Deneve!" Ultimo shouted, "I know a Deneve. She was a kind little doll who lives in this house."

"A kind doll? What are you talking about?" Deneve asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. She used to be a puppet, but in time, she developed a mind of her own, so she became a doll and she's really nice," Ultimo said quickly.

"Okay, I didn't understand any of that," Deneve replied, "could you get these chains off of me?"

"I'll try!" Ultimo declared grabbing the strap that was over Deneve's right wrist.

"Well done, warrior," a voice called from the shadows. The Puppet Master emerged, "you got Ultimo to move. I've been trying for so long to accomplish that feet. So tell me Ultimo, are you ready to become one of my servants."

"Never. I was made to be an embodiment of all that is good in the world. I will never serve your evil wishes!" Ulti replied.

"Oh, we'll see. How will you respond, when I begin to torture your little friend, Deneve?"

"No, you wouldn't!" Ultimo shouted.

_I hope she's talking about the doll Ulti was telling me about, _Deneve thought quietly to herself.

"I'm afraid it's unavoidable at this point. That little fool is attempting to lead two of our players to this place. She has sided with the enemy and must be dealt with!" the Puppet Master declared smiling wickedly. "You know, you could save her. Why not just use that power of yours. Oh that's right. Without your master, you're powerless, now what happened to him again… oh that's right! I killed him!"

"You monster!" Deneve shouted.

"Keep quiet. I could easily torture you as well," the Puppet Master responded.

"I swear. When I get off of this table, I'm going to take your head!"

"Oh, is that so, well first your friends have to survive and get here to save you. Oh, and Ulti. If you attempt to free her again, I will kill your little friend," the Puppet Master declared coldly, turning and walking away.

"No. I'm sorry Deneve…" Ulti began.

"It's okay Ulti. My comrades will be here soon. She won't get away with this, I promise," Deneve replied.

"Master has forbidden me from attempting to free you, but there is another way I can help," Ulti replied walking to another corner of the room. He returned carrying Deneve's two swords. "If I try to give them to you, the Puppet Master will say that I helped you escape, but when your friends arrive, you will need them."

"Thank you Ulti," Deneve replied, "now we just wait."

….

Far below Deneve and Ulti, Yami moved cautiously through the torture chamber. "We need to find a way out of here quickly," Yami declared drawing several cards from his duel disc, "come to my aid, Hinotama Soul, Kuriboh, Beaver Warrior, Queen's Knight, and Dark Magician Girl!" Yami looked around as his five monsters appeared. "Spread out and find a way to up to the next floor! Beaver Warrior, stay with me for now. Now go!" The four monsters spread out and began searching. After a while Kuriboh returned, he furiously signaled for Yami to follow him.

"Well done Kuriboh," Yami declared, "everyone return to me!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician Girl, Queen's Knight, and Hinotama Soul returned and disappeared back into their cards. "Lead the way, Kuriboh. Beaver Warrior protect our flank. Just to be safe, I'll equip you with the Lightning Blade!" Yami declared pulling out a magic card and playing it. Beaver Warrior's sword changed into a broadsword that was emitting electricity. Kuriboh flew towards the exit with Yami following closely. A short while later, Yami arrived at a set of stairs heading up. "They go up a long way. Let's go," Yami ordered! Suddenly, there was a noise from behind him. He turned around but Beaver Warrior moved first. He swung his sword deflecting a scythe that had been heading for Yami's head! A puppet pulled back on a chain and the scythe flew back into his hands. Yami faced the puppet. It's entire body was covered with a long, tattered, brown coat. Only its arms were visible from beneath the cloak. They were a sickly green color, slightly lighter then Piccolo's skin, and he held a scythe attached to a chain in each one.

"Beaver Warrior! Attack!" Yami ordered as Beaver Warrior charged the puppet. He attacked with his sword and the puppet blocked the attack with his scythes. Beaver Warrior and the puppet exchanged fierce blows for quite some time then Yugi made his move. "Queen's Knight! Celtic Guardian! Move in!" Yami ordered replacing Hinotama soul with Celtic Guardian. The two swordsmen moved in and joined Beaver Warrior. The puppet was still holding its own though, even against all three of the powerful creatures. Just then, two more puppets erupted from two torture devices on either side of Yami. Moving quickly, Celtic Guardian and Queen's Knight moved back and parried the incoming attacks. Both of these puppets were built exactly like the first, but their weapons were different. One had two short swords and the other carried a long spear.

"Kuriboh, I call you back," Yami shouted removing the Kuriboh card from his disc, "Dark Magician Girl, you return as well. If it's a battle of warriors they want, then I'll give them one! Come forth, Black Luster Soldier and Buster Blader!" Yami put the two cards on his Duel Disc and Black Luster Soldier and Buster Blader appeared behind him.

"I know you're back there!" Yami called out behind him, "show yourselves!" as he said this, two more identical puppets emerged from the doorway he leading to the stairs. Once carried a giant claymore, very similar to Clare and Miria's sword. The other wielded a sword and shield. "A five-on-five battle. I need to figure out what these things are capable of so, each of you! Attack the puppet closest to you!" Beaver Warrior charged the one with the scythes and continued to spar with that puppet. The two were fairly evenly matched. Queen's Knight soared into the one with two swords while Celtic Guardian took on the one with the spear. Black Luster Soldier's shield clashed with the shield of the Sword and shield puppet, and Buster Blader locked blades with the claymore wielder. An all out battle royal ensued. Yami watched each fight carefully as they unfolded, watching for the puppets strengths and weaknesses. _Except for the one with the scythes, they all seem to lack ranged capabilities. The claymore one is slow moving due to the size of its weapon. The scythe one is severely lacking in defensive capabilities. The two sword one will be trouble. It has a well balanced mix of offense and defense. I may have to rely on the ranged factor for him. The spear one will be tricky as well. His spear is longer then a sword, giving him more ranged, however, I think I know just how to handle him as well. The biggest problem will be the sword and shield one. His defensive capabilities are the highest among the puppets and his attack is high as well. I may just have to leave that one to chance. Alright, I have a plan. Now to put it into action._

"Everyone! Return to me!" he ordered pulling all five cards off of his duel disc. The puppets hesitated. They were obviously confused as to Yami's plan. "I'm sure those scythes won't work as well against a larger sword, such as the blade of my Buster Blader!" Yami shouted putting Buster Blader's card back on the Duel Disc. Buster Blader appeared in front of the scythe wielding puppet.

"Your two swords offer well balanced attack and defense," Yami declared turning his attention to the two-sword puppet, "but they're useless at a distance. Dark Magician Girl! I call you forth!" Yami called as Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of the two-sword puppet. Next was the spear.

"Your spear offers a higher range then a sword user, however, you're lacking in mobility! Something that my Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight excels at!" Yami shouted summoning Gaia the Fierce Knight. He then turned his attention to the claymore user.

"Speed is your weak point. While you were battling Buster Blader, I observed that it took you far to long to swing your sword. Against a faster opponent, such as my Beaver Warrior, you likely wouldn't even be able to land a blow!" Yami shouted summoning Beaver Warrior.

"Now for the final one. Your defense and attack are incredible, so for you, I have no choice but to call upon one of my most trusted monsters. I summon forth, Dark Magician!"

"Now, here we go! Attack my creatures!" Yami ordered. Buster Blader moved first. He swung down with a heavy overhead attack. The puppet rose its scythes to try to block, but the heavy blade broke clean through the smaller weapon and Buster Blader cleaved the puppet right in half. The two-sword puppet and spear puppet charged simultaneously, trying to get to Yugi, but Gaia and Dark Magician Girl moved to quickly. Gaia speared the spear puppet, impaling it on his jousting spike while Dark Magician Girl burnt the two-sword one to ashes with her Dark Burning Attack. Beaver Warrior nimbly ducked under the claymore puppet's attack and cut it in half while Dark Magician knocked the Shield and Sword puppet away with his rod before blasting it to pieces with his Dark Magic Attack. As the last pieces of puppet hit the ground, Yami recalled his monsters and turned back to the exit.

"It worked, but now, we need to keep moving," he declared.

"Right! Let's go find Deneve!" Yugi's consciousness called from the Millennium Puzzle.

"Right. We need to find the others as well," Yami declared as well, "let's go."


	15. Deneve's Ordeal TRIAL OF THE NEEDLES

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Deneve's Ordeal**

**TRIAL OF THE NEEDLES**

From her seat in the tower of the house, the puppet master gritted her teeth. More of her puppets had been destroyed. This time, they were her five reaper puppets. One man defeated all five! How could that even be possible! As she sat, lost in thought, a noise brought her back into reality. It was a beeper. She grinned wickedly. "So, the game has been going on for 10 minutes already. How fun," she said reaching into a nearby drawer. She produced from the drawer, a long, thick, sharp needle.

…

Ulti sat up against the table that Deneve was strapped to while Deneve lay with her eyes closed, trying to figure out a way to save herself. The sound of the door opening snapped both of them out of their individual thoughts. The puppet master approached them, smiling wickedly.

"It's been ten minutes since the game began," the master declared.

"So what?" Deneve responded.

"Oh dear, did I forget to explain the most important rule again?" the Puppet Master shouted in mock dismay, "You see this needle?" she asked pulling out the needle, "every ten minutes you get one of these stuck in you. These needles are very special in that they are coated with a potent but non-lethal poison. When it enters, it will cause the area it's stuck into to burn with unbearable pain. Your screams will likely be heard through the entire house. Like so." With that, the Puppet Master stabbed the needle deep into Deneve's left hand. Deneve screamed as and excruciating pain filled her entire hand. Through out the house, the heroes heard their comrade's scream!

….

Far below, on the first floor, Clare and Goku heard the scream.

"That was…" Goku began.

"Deneve!" Clare shouted taking off at a dead run towards the exit to the room they were in.

"Hey, be careful!" Goku shouted but it was to late. A flash of light severed Clare's legs, causing her to fall flat on her face! A puppet with a giant cleaver stood over the downed Claymore.

"Darn it! I was careless!" Clare shouted pushing herself up and looking back to where her severed legs lay. Goku was at her side in a second, kicking through the torso of the puppet and smashing it.

"Hey, can you reattach your legs like Miria did her arms?" Goku asked looking down at her.

"Give me just a moment," Clare declared grabbing one of her legs and beginning to reattach it.

"I know we're in a hurry, but you might want want to put the right leg on the right side," Goku declared. Clare realized that in her hurry, she'd almost reattached her left leg on the right side of her body.

"Oops," she simply said and switched legs.

….

Naruto and Hinata frantically raced up a flight of stairs, trying frantically to reach the sorce of Deneve's scream. Naruto rounded a corner and just ducked as a sword blade sliced over his head. He pushed off the ground and kicked Rukia right in the stomach.

"Rukia! Tsukune!" Hinata shouted as Naruto and Rukia both rose to their feet.

"Oh, it's you two," Rukia replied rubbing her stomach, "oww, that was quite a kick."

"Sorry, uh I thought you were a puppet," Naruto revealed looking embarrassed.

"It's alright," Rukia replied, "I thought you were the same."

"You guys heard that to, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like Deneve," Naruto declared.

"I have a bad feeling that this game is even more dangerous then it originally appeared," Rukia declared. Suddenly another scream caught their attention.

"Deneve?" Naruto exclaimed.

"No! Moka!" Tsukune shouted moving to run towards the sound. As he pulled away from the group, a giant puppet suddenly dropped in from above slicing at Tsukune with a giant sword.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia called as her sword turned completely white and a long white ribbon emerged from the end, "Second Dance! White Ripple!" A wave of ice shot from the blade and froze the puppets arm causing it to shatter. The puppet jumped back quickly, but not as quickly as Rukia. "First Dance! White moon!" Rukia shouted as a white circle appeared on the ground. The circle moved under the puppet and froze everything above the circle. The puppet stood, frozen in a sheet of ice. Rukia sighed as her Zanpak-to reverted to normal.

"Thank's Rukia," Tsukune said. Then Moka screamed again, "Moka!" Tsukune shouted darting off again.

"Ah man! He just doesn't learn! Tsukune!" Naruto shouted darting after him.

"Naruto! Wait!" Rukia shouted but Naruto and Tsukune were already gone. A crashing noise behind them caused her to turn. Two large puppets were moving towards her and Hinata. The puppets build was different in that these puppets had unusually large bellies. From the front, one could see into the hollow bellies through what appeared to be metal bars of some kind.

"Hinata! Stay back! These puppets look like they're designed for live capture!" Rukia shouted. She turned to face the puppets, but to late. Several strong wires from one of the puppets wrapped around her wrists pulling her towards the puppet! Rukia dug her feet into the ground trying to resist, but more wires wrapped around her ankles pulling her feet out from under her! The bars of the puppet that held her opened and Rukia was pulled inside. Her arms were restrained perpendicular to her body and the bars closed again, trapping Rukia inside!

"Hinata! Run!" Rukia shouted as the other puppet charged towards Hinata. The wires flew out of the puppets stomach and wrapped around Hinata's entire body. Hinata struggled for a moment then was pulled off of her feet! "No Hinata!" Just then, a loud shout cut through the air and the wires around Hinata dropped to the ground. Helen stood between Hinata and the puppets! Rukia's eyes lit up with surprise as the head of the puppet that held her suddenly fell in front of her. Zoro dropped down from on top of the puppet.

"Helen! Zoro!" Rukia shouted, "eeeek!" she screamed as the puppet fell forwards.

"Oops, it fell the wrong way," Zoro declared, "the door is underneath it now."

"Cutting her out from the back would be to dangerous. Guess we'll have to roll it over," Helen replied, "man, that's really annoying."

"It's okay!" the little doll, Deneve, declared running up to them, "these puppets are live capture puppets. Let's see, where is it," she continued patting around on the puppet's back. "Here it is!" she pushed in a portion of the back shot open, launching Rukia into the air!

"AHHHHH!" Rukia screamed as she flew up, hit the roof, and then fell back down. Zoro jumped over the puppet and caught the falling Rukia before she hit the ground. She was dazed, but alright.

"Can you stand!" Zoro demanded.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rukia declared.

"Good thing, we need to move!" Helen declared turning towards the doll, "Deneve! Lead the way!" Suddenly, there was a sound like smashing wood. Helen's eyes lit up with shock as a puppet with a large claw for its right hand smashed the doll to pieces.

"Deneve!" Zoro shouted.

"I can't believe you brought them all the way here," the puppet declared standing over Deneve's head, the only portion of her body still intact.

"Guhhh, Zoro, Helen, I can't… take you any farther. Just keep going up from here! You'll get there don't…" she was cut off as the puppet smashed her head.

"You monster!" Zoro shouted rushing forward and slashing at the puppet. The puppet swung its claw and blocked the attack. "Helen! Rukia! Hinata! Go! I'll take care of this guy!" Zoro declared knocking the puppet backwards.

"Okay!" Helen replied continuing on.

"Be careful Zoro!" Hinata added before she and Rukia followed Helen.

"Heh, don't worry. I'll catch up in no time," Zoro declared tying his bandana over his head and drawing all three of his swords. Charging the puppet, Zoro ducked under a claw attack and rose his swords, cleaving through the puppets claw arm and separating it from the puppets body. Then he sliced up from underneath the puppet, cleaving it in half. As the puppet fell, Zoro turned and knocked away a blade that had been coming in his direction. Three more puppets stood in his path! "I don't have time for this!" he shouted cutting down the first puppet.

….

Yami, Dark Magician, and Celtic Guardian ran and flew up another staircase as quickly as they could. Eight dolls jumped at them from the top of the stairway, but Dark Magician blasted all eight before they even got close. One straggler emerged from the smoke only to be cleaved in half by Celtic Guardian's sword.

"We're close!" Yami shouted, "just hold on Deneve!" Just then, a second scream of pain cut through the house. On the top floor, the Puppet Master had driven another needle into Deneve's other hand. Try as she might, Deneve couldn't suppress the screams. Yugi gritted his teeth. "Those screams seemed to be evenly spaced apart!" Yami shouted, "it seems that whatever this Puppet Master is doing, she's doing it at certain intervals. The longer we take, the more harm she does to Deneve! We have to hurry!"

….

"Moka! Can't you do anything to help!" Ichigo shouted as he cut down another doll. Dozens of them seemed to be coming out of the wood works at the summoning of the female puppet that stood in front of them.

"With this Rosario still on, I'm powerless, and I can't remove it without Tsukune!" Moka revealed looking sad.

"Then we need to retreat!" Ichigo ordered.

"You're not going anywhere!" the puppet shouted as 3 more dolls leapt at Ichigo. Ichigo cleaved through the first two but was to slow with the third. Its attack was heading straight for his heart! Suddenly, a kunai knife lodged itself in the dolls head knocking it back. Naruto leapt in and landed at Ichigo's side.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted running up to Moka.

"Tsukune! Look out!" Moka shouted as a doll leapt up from behind Tsukune.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy's voice called out as his fist burst through the floor, knocking the doll flying. The impact knocked Tsukune forward into Moka and the Rosario fell from Moka's chest.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted grabbing onto the floor. Luffy and Mizore shot up through the hole in the floor. Moka rushed past them quickly and slammed her foot into the puppets head, knocking it into the wall. Her silver hair seemed to shine as her Vampire powers were released.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing a wave of spirit energy that cleaved through a dozen or so dolls that were leaping towards Moka. The puppet rose slowly to its feet. Rukia appeared suddenly in front of it!

"First Dance! White Moon!" she shouted as the puppet was frozen in a pillar of ice. With their master's defeat, the dolls fell limp.

"Ah man, no fair. I just missed all the fun," Luffy said hanging his head. He didn't see the puppet dropping down towards him with a blade raised. Goten and Trunks burst into the room and knocked the puppet flying into a wall just as Luffy punched up. He accidently punched Goten instead of the puppet as he had intended. Goten dropped to the floor, dazed and confused as Yukari and Kurumu entered the room.

"Oh no! Goten are you okay!" Yukari shouted running to Goten's side, "what happened."

"Luffy! What was that! We're on your side!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I didn't think you two were gonna get the puppet first!" Luffy shouted in his defense.

"Who're we still missing?" Zoro's voice called as he and Helen entered the room.

"No sign of Clare or Miria," Helen responded.

"Kakashi-sensei and Goku are missing to," Naruto continued.

"And that King of Games guy," Goten piped up bolting upright, "Yugi, I think."

"I hope they're alright," Luffy said, "but we need to keep moving." As he said that, Deneve's third scream cut through the house.

"Deneve!" Helen shouted.

….

Four needles now stuck out of Deneve's hands and ankles. She gritted her teeth. She was beginning to lose track of time, but she knew it had to be close to the 50-minute mark. The fifth needle would be coming soon. Her hands and feet seared with pain as she looked up through tear stained eyes. Ulti sat looking sadly up at her. Then he buried his face in his knees as though he were ashamed.

"Fifty minutes!" The Puppet Master's voice caused Deneve to wince. What was taking so long? She couldn't know that on the first floor, Goku and Clare had been ambushed by hundreds of dolls, under the direct control of 10 puppets. Kakashi and Miria had come to their aid, but even so, the odds were stacked against them. She couldn't know that only 2 floors below her, her other comrades were facing their own army of dolls, bent on stopping them. She squirmed a bit as the Master produced the fifth needle.

"Here comes the fifth one," the Puppet Master declared as Deneve closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The Puppet Master raised her hand and slammed the needle towards Deneve's forearm. The needle bounced off of something metal and slipped from the Puppet Master's grip. She stared into the eyes of the Celtic Guardian. Queen's Knight moved in behind them, cutting the chains around Deneve and carrying her off of the table, back to a waiting Yami. Who took leaned Deneve against himself, supporting the injured Claymore. Deneve clenched her teeth and carefully pulled the needles from her body.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Just get me my swords," Deneve responded standing up by herself and facing the Puppet Master, "I'll be fine."


	16. Defeat the Puppet Master WAR OF PUPPETS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 16**

**Defeat the Puppet Master**

**WAR AGAINST THE PUPPETS**

Goku lashed out with his elbow leveling two puppets. Three more jumped at him from his sides and from behind. Kakashi dashed under them, did a hand stand on Goku's back, and spun around, kicking out as he did. All three puppets were broken to pieces as Kakashi jumped down behind Goku. Kakashi threw a kunai as Goku fired a blast in the opposite direction. Several more dolls blew to pieces as Kakashi's Paper Bomb and Goku's energy blast exploded.

"Windcutter!" Clare shouted drawing her sword, slashing through once, and then sheathing it again. Dozens of dolls around her were dashed to pieces by attacks so quick that only Goku's sayin eyes and Kakashi's sharingan were able to follow them. Dozens more dolls were shredded as Miria appeared behind Clare.

"They just keep coming!" Clare shouted.

"We have to take out the puppets!" Kakashi shouted, "I might be able to get them all in one shot with my Amaturasu!"

"To risky! If you miss, you'll be wide open and I don't think we can focus on fighting this many if we have to defend you as well!" Goku replied.

"Right, I guess you have a point," Kakashi replied.

"If I can just get close, I could destroy them all in one shot with my Quick Sword attack," Clare declared.

"Getting close enough won't be easy though," Miria replied, "not with this many dolls around."

"We'll have to do it from a range then, which pretty much leaves it to Goku and myself," Kakashi declared.

"To bad Yuma isn't here, eh Clare?" Miria asked, "her sword throw technique would really come in handy right now."

"Nothing we can do about that now," Clare replied, "what about you, Goku?"

"Well, the Kamehameha wave might work, but… it also might bring the entire place down. Fighting in this kind of enclosed space isn't really my specialty."

"I have a lot of long ranged moves, but I don't know if I'll have enough chakra left to destroy all ten puppets before I run out." Goku moved his head as a knife whizzed just past his ear.

"Oops, looks like we've been talking to long!" Goku shouted releasing a burst of ki energy that drove back the dozen or so puppets that were leaping at him.

"Quick Sword!" Clare shouted releasing a lightning fast barrage of sword strikes that slashed through the puppets Goku had knocked away.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted breathing a ball of fire at the puppets. One of them held up its hand and fired a jet of water at the fireball, extinguishing it before it could reach the puppets. "Well, that didn't work."

"Hey, Miria, if we distract these dolls, do you think you could use your phantom technique to get to the puppets? You might not get them all in one shot, but you should be able to at least get one," Goku asked.

"I'll try. I'll only need a few seconds," Miria declared.

"Let's do it then!" Clare exclaimed, "Wind Cutter!" dozens more dolls exploded as Clare released her attack.

"Miria! Go!" Goku ordered throwing a doll over his shoulder and turning to kick another one in the head. Kakashi diced one with a kunai then jumped overhead flinging a barrage of shuriken down into the puppets. One shuriken passed through Miria as her phantom vanished. Dolls blew to the side as Miria dashed through and struck for the puppets.

_I can still use my technique for a short while longer! This one's finished! _Miria thought, swinging for the front most puppet. As her blade was about to pass through the puppet, it suddenly disappeared. A sharp pain cut across Miria's right shoulder and a small amount of blood came out of it. Looking over, she realized she had been cut and the puppet she had been targeting was behind her! The puppet turned, aiming a large cleaver it was carrying for Miria's torso! As the blade cut through though, Miria vanished. It was only a phantom. Miria landed beside Goku, clenching her shoulder.

"You alright?" Goku asked looking back at her.

"The wound isn't very deep. I can still fight," Miria replied, "how did it see me coming?"

"It's a puppet. It doesn't see anything," Kakashi replied, "Somehow, these puppets detect the things around them. Anything in their range can be detected. They didn't have to see you. They were able to follow your movements the whole way through to your attack."

"Even so, that puppet it disgustingly fast," Goku replied, "to be able to attack Miria when she was moving that quickly… it was incredible."

"What have we got left?" Miria asked.

"I can't move quickly enough to get through the puppets to try my Wind Cutter. I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't be much use," Clare responded.

"I could try a paper bomb, but I doubt that would work. The only technique I have that I know they couldn't dodge is Mangekeyo Sharingan," Kakashi revealed.

"Alright then, don't worry about it. Just leave those puppets to me," Goku declared.

"Careful. You're Kamehameha wave could easily destroy the entire building," Clare reminded him.

"I'm not going to use the Kamehameha wave. I'm going to use the Kaioken Attack," Goku replied, "I haven't used it in a while, but it should be able to do the job, especially if I do it while I'm a Super Sayin."

"Kaioken?" Clare repeated.

"It's hard to explain, but basically, by controlling every ounce of energy in my body, I can dramatically increase my attack, defense, speed, and evasion. It's tricky, but I've pretty much learned how to do it perfectly," Goku declared.

"Are you kidding me?" Miria replied, "are you telling me that as strong as you already are, you can get even stronger?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Goku replied, "what I've shown you so far is nothing. I can reach levels of powers hundreds of times greater then anything I've shown you so far."

"H… Hundreds of times!" Miria exclaimed, "y… you've gotta be kidding."

"If you're really that strong, now would be a good time to use that strength," Kakashi declared as the dolls began to close in for another attack.

"Right!" Goku shouted erupting into a Super Sayin. "Kaioken x 10!" he shouted as a red aura engulfed him. Kakashi's sharingan was barely able to follow as the powered up Sayin blasted forward, pounding the puppet that had cut Miria to pieces! When he did, several of the dolls suddenly became lifeless.

"Defeating the puppets stops the dolls!" Clare shouted, "Goku! Get the other nine!" Goku proceeded to do just that smashing three more of the puppets before the others moved to attack him. He dodged four of the attacks, destroying the four puppets, but the last two began to flee before Goku could get to them.

"Goku, let me handle these two," Kakashi ordered, "I want to try out this technique I just picked up."

"What technique?" Goku replied.

"Kaioken!" Kakashi shouted as a red aura engulfed him, "sorry, but I sort of copied your technique with my Sharingan."

"You did what!" Goku shouted as Kakashi leapt in front of one of the fleeing puppets and broke it to pieces with a single kick! "You… you copied the Kaioken attack!"

"Last one's mine!" Clare declared through the quickly dropping dolls and jumping over the puppets head. The puppet turned to defend itself to late. Clare's Windcutter diced it to pieces.

"I still can't believe you copied the Kaioken attack! That's amazing!" Goku shouted as the last of the dolls fell.

"Not really, I just memorized how you did it and then copied what you did," Kakashi replied.

"Still! That was the Kaioken! It took me months just to learn how to do a times two and judging by the way you took care of that puppet, that had to have at least been a five times Kaioken!" Goku replied.

"Oh, I didn't know there were different increments you could use with the attack," Kakashi replied.

"There are. You can increase your power from doubled all the way to 20 times your normal power level with this attack. Of course, I wouldn't advise going past a five for you just yet. If you do this technique wrong, you can do some permanent damage to your body, so only use it when you have to, okay?" Goku instructed.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll keep that in mind?" Kakashi replied, "now, I say we end this game and get out of this twisted house. The others nodded their agreement as they made their way towards a flight of stairs.

….

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as dolls went flying in all directions.

"Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Kamekameha!"

"Double Buster!"

Dolls were flying every which way as the heroes fearlessly battled their way through the overwhelming odds. Helen and Zoro stood back to back, cutting down any doll that dared to get to close, while Naruto and Luffy battled side by side, holding back the encroaching wave of dolls. Moka moved elegantly, taking out dolls with her ferocious kicks while always keeping just out of the reach of their attacks while Kurumu and Mizore clawed and froze their way through the puppets. Ichigo and Rukia fought fiercely, using their Zanpak-to to cleave down any puppet that came within striking range while Yukari stood behind them using her magic cards to cut down the dolls. Despite the heroes brave efforts, though, the battle was quickly getting out of hand.

"Guhhh, how many of these things are there!" Yukari shouted shaking her staff angrily. Goten appeared in front of her, knocking away a puppet that had charged her while she was distracted. "Yikes! I better pay attention!"

"Kamekameha!" Goten shouted firing a Kamehameha wave into a group of dolls, obliterating them. Two more dolls flew out of the smoke left from the attack and charged at Goten.

"Double Buster!" Trunks shouted firing two balls of energy. Each one cut through one of the charging puppets, destroying them.

"Thanks Trunks, but I could have handled 'em," Goten shouted up to his friend.

"Hey Goten! What do you say we show these guys our fusion technique!" Trunks called down.

"Huh! Oh, yeah! Let's do it!" Goten shouted flying up next to Trunks.

"Ready!" Trunks shouted.

"Let's do it!"

"Fu…sion… HA!" they both shouted performing a strange series of steps. Goten began to glow blue while Trunks turned red and the two warriors merged into one another. There was a bright flash of light and when it cleared, a new figure had appeared. He had spiky black hair with a grey streak up the side and wore a black vest and baggy grey pants.

"Dadadada! Gotenks to the rescue!" the fused warrior shouted striking a silly pose. Yukari giggled while Kurumu just shock her head.

"Uhhh, this one's worse then the other two combined!" she sighed.

"Which is weird, because technically, he is the other two combined," Helen replied.

"Hmm, how should I destroy all of these puppets. I need something dramatic. I know! Super Ghost Kamikaze attack!" Gotenks shouted as ten little white blobs came out of his mouth, "heh heh heh, this'll blow the competition away! Litterally! Go go ghost!"

"Okay!" the ten ghosts shouted in unison. Gotenks' eyes widened with horror as two of the ghosts bumped hands.

"Uh oh!" he shouted as the two ghosts exploded right in front of him, "Uhhh why are there always two idiots in the group!" Gotenks asked between coughs, "alright! Now go ghosts!" The remaining eight ghosts charged into large groups of puppets, exploding and blowing pieces of wood and cloth in every direction when the smoke cleared, only a few dolls remained!

"What! How did he just do that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He… he just blew them all up! No fair!" Luffy shouted.

"These sayins… they're… unreal," Zoro stuttered.

"That's right!" Gotenks shouted raising his fist in the air, "let's hear it for the awesomeness that is Gotenks!"

"Don't brag yet! There are still more of them then there are of us!" Helen shouted in response.

"Whatever, hmmm, how should I finish these last few. Hmmm, maybe I'll show off and go Super Sayin 3. Of course I've gotta build up the drama first. Maybe they're as gullible as Piccolo is. Worth a shot. OH NO! I used up to much power with that last attack! I can't fight anymore!" Gotenks shouted in mock dismay.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Naruto shouted, "you only used one move! It couldn't have drained you that much!"

"Well it did!" Gotenks shouted back, "I can't fight anymore. I'd hate to say it, but I guess these puppets have won."

"You're kidding, right?" Helen asked as her eyes turned from silver to yellow. Her sword hand stretched out and wrapped around all of the remaining dolls.

"I said there were more of them then us. I didn't say that was a problem!" she shouted slicing the remaining dolls to pieces.

"Ah man, stupid girl, you ruined my big finish!" Gotenks shouted, "I didn't even get to pull out my best moves."

….

Deneve collapsed to her knees. The pain from the needles poison was making it difficult to fight. Her ankles were to sore to stand on and she couldn't make her hands grip the swords. She had thought she was still in good enough shape to help Yugi, but she had been wrong.

"Deneve, hang in there," Yami ordered, "I'll take care of this right now."

"Will you now. We'll see. I have summoned my six most powerful puppets to destroy you. Do you really think you stand a chance?" the puppet master replied. Standing before her were six puppets dressed like Ninja. Each had a different weapon. One had a long sword, one had long steel claws extending from under its gloves, one had a giant shuriken strapped across its back, one had a scythe attached to a chain, one carried two katanas, and the final one carried a large claymore. Even so, Yami faced them fearlessly.

"I don't care how strong your puppets are! I will defeat you!" However that would be easier said then done. These puppets were strong, and Yugi could only summon five monsters. He was outnumbered. Deneve could have evened the score, but she was in no condition to fight. He was on his own, or so he thought. Suddenly, Ultimo came to life. He jumped over Yami and Deneve and landed in front of them, ready to fight. "What…" Yami began.

"Ulti!" Deneve shouted.

"I have found him," Ulti replied.

"Oh, who have you found, Ultimo?" the Puppet Master called back.

"You killed Yamato-sama, but now I have found a new master. One who is also strong and pure of heart. Together we will destroy you!" Ulti declared.

"A new master!" the Puppet Master replied, obviously shaken by the declaration.

"Ulti, do you mean… Yugi?" Deneve asked.

"That's right," Ultimo declared, "from now on, Yugi-sama shall be my Master! Now, Master, let us defeat this monster once and for all!"

"You want me to be your Master? I don't even know…" he began, but looking down at Deneve let him know that he could trust this boy, "very well. If that's what you want, then I accept. If you'll help me defeat her, I accept whole-heartedly. Now, Ulti, let's end this deadly shadow game!"


	17. Defeat the Puppet Master 2 YUGI AND ULTI

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Defeat the Puppet Master 2**

**YUGI AND ULTI**

"Now, we begin! I call upon Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami shouted as his five monsters appeared. Now, attack!" Yami ordered as the five monsters charged at the six puppets. They were followed closely by Ultimo. Two red pieces of glass had appeared on his head and were now covering his eyes like a visor. He lunged forward punching at one of the puppets and knocking it back. A second puppet moved behind him with its weapon raised, but Dark Magician blasted the puppet knocking it away. Ulti jumped back as another puppet lunged at him, but Black Luster Soldier deflected the attack with his shield.

"Black Luster Soldier, Chaos Blade Strike!" Yami ordered as Black Luster Soldier sliced at the puppet, which just managed to deflect the attack with its sword. "Dark Magician Girl! Behind you!" Dark Magician Girl leapt to the side as one of the chain attached scythes crashed where she had been standing. She turned and fired a blast of magic at the puppet who quickly dodged the attack then swung around again, swinging his scythe. Buster Blader stepped in and knocked the scythe away, then charged at the puppet. The puppet yanked on its chains pulling both scythes back into its hands and began to exchange blows with Buster Blader.

"Look out!" Deneve shouted pushing Yami to the side as the giant shuriken flew in between them. The shuriken spun around like a boomerang and came back at Deneve who knocked it away from her with one of her swords. The shuriken flew up and then turned coming back down at Deneve! "Darn it! I this thing a puppet to!" Deneve shouted. Suddenly, a burst of pain in her ankles caused her to fall to her knees. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the shuriken came towards her.

"Trap card activate! Mirror Force!" Yami shouted throwing a card into his duel disc. The shuriken hit an invisible wall and exploded. "Deneve! Are you alright?" Yami asked kneeling down next to his comrade.

"I can't figure it out! Somehow, this poison is negating my ability to heal my limbs. I don't understand…" Deneve began.

"Oh, that's simple. I studied your body while you were asleep and developed a poison that your bodies 'special qualities' couldn't offset, but don't worry, it's not permanent. In fact you should be regaining the use of the first arm I put a needle into any minute now. Of course, since I saved your legs for last, it'll still be well over 20 minutes before you can fully use even one of your legs," the Puppet Master revealed, answering Deneve's question.

"Twenty minutes, this battle will be over by then," Deneve declared clenching her teeth. Just as the Puppet Master had said though, the pain in her right hand suddenly faded completely. Deneve tightened her grip on her right sword and struggled to her feet, "well, there's a start I guess."

"Don't worry, Deneve," Yami assured her, "I won't lose. Now, equipment card activate, Black Pendant!" he said putting a card into his Duel Disc. A black necklace appeared around Dark Magician Girl's neck.

"How clever. You noticed I was targeting your weakest Monster, so you boosted her attack to balance things out a little more. Very impressive, Yugi. You're quite good at these games," the Puppet Master complimented him.

"You're not half bad yourself," Yami replied, "most opponents I've battled in the past would have swarmed Black Luster Soldier, my strongest monster, in hopes of destroying him. However, that would leave them open to being swarmed by my weaker ones. You decided to remedy that by taking down the weaker ones first, the ones that could be dealt with by one puppet. That way, you could have all your remaining puppets battle my strongest monsters unopposed later."

"Wow, they just started, and already, they've started to dissect each other's strategies and counter them. Maybe there is no place for me in this fight," Deneve said quietly, "this has turned into a battle of minds, and whoever messes up first loses."

"When I fought those first five puppets, I was able to analyze their strengths and weaknesses and plan my attack accordingly, however, if I try that here, you'll just rearrange your puppets as well, am I right?" Yami asked.

"Clever Yugi, most of your comrades probably would have forgotten the fact that these puppets are in my direct control and attempted to do just that. I'd have to say you are among the most intelligent and clever of your comrades. The perfect opponent to play my game with. For several moments, the two opponents faced each other, neither one making a move. Ulti looked at Yugi, then at the Puppet Master, then back at Yugi as though confused. Deneve leaned against the back wall, watching the two.

"They're analyzing each other. It's like watching a chess match," Deneve murmured sounding a little bit bored.

"What do we do?" Yugi asked Yami from the Millenium Puzzle, "I don't think we're gonna win this one just by attacking from a distance."

"We need a strategy, someway to catch her off guard. That might be easier if we knew anything about what Ulti can do. For now, though, we pretty much have to leave that to him. Somehow, we have to trick her into lowering her defenses for only a moment. If we can do that, then we might have a chance."

"I have an idea, but it's risky," Yugi declared.

"Let's hear it," Yami replied.

"Forming a strategy are they," the Puppet Master said quietly, "intriguing. We'll let them make the first move."

"Alright then," Yami declared, "we all know what we have to do." Yami's monsters all showed that they understood. Ulti nodded as well. "Alright then! Let's go!" With that, Yami's five monsters charged at the puppets.

"You disappoint me Yugi. All that, and you settle with a frontal assault. Crush him," the Puppet Master ordered as the 6 puppets rushed forward. Dark Magician Girl fell almost instantly as the puppet with the claymore cleaved her in half and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"No! Dark Magician Girl!" Yami shouted.

"Destroy them all. Leave none standing!" the Puppet Master ordered as her puppets charged Yugi's monsters. One by one, his monsters fell, defeated by the puppets. Dark Magician was the last to fall and fought valiantly, but in the end was out numbered. "Did you think you could defeat my puppets with raw strength? You sorely disappoint me, Yugi."

"I'm not finished yet!" Yami declared.

"No, I'm afraid you are," the Puppet Master replied, "make sure his friends won't find the body." As the Puppet Master gave her order and the puppets charged Yami, she suddenly realized that something was wrong. "Where's Ultimo!" she shouted.

"Behind you!" Ulti shouted from behind her. She turned to see him charging her from behind. Almost instantly, the puppets turned their backs on Yami to face Ulti.

"Activate Monster Reborn! Come forth… Dark Magician!" Yami shouted playing a magic card. Dark Magician reappeared.

"What!" the Puppet Master shouted.

"Now, activate Diffusion Wave Motion! Dark Magician! Obliterate all of the puppets in one shot!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician raised his staff. Six waves of magic emitted from the staff and passed through each of the puppets. Unable to defend themselves quickly enough, the puppets were blown to pieces.

"Nooo!" the Puppet Master shouted.

"It's over," Yami declared as the Millenium Puzzle began to glow. Yugi switched places with Yami and dropped to his knees from fatigue.

"You've lost," he said smiling.


	18. The Master Puppet A RACE AGAINST TIME

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 18**

**The Master Puppet**

**RACE AGAINST TIME**

The Puppet Master watched in dismay as her strongest puppets were blown to pieces. She had been outsmarted.

"This fight is over," Yugi declared, "you've lost!"

"Have I?" the woman replied looking smug, "I don't think so."

"My friends have almost finished cleaning up all of your remaining puppets. You have nothing left," Yugi responded.

"You fools!" the Puppet Master shouted laughing, "you have no idea what you've done!"

"What!" Yugi shouted.

"Your strongest warriors are all here, leaving your castle and your princesses vulnerable. Even as we speak, my greatest puppet descends upon the palace, prepared to rain destruction upon all of your friends and comrades!" the Puppet Master shouted.

"A puppet can't act without its master," Deneve declared rushing forward and cleaving off the Puppet Master's head with her Claymore. As the head rolled away, Yugi realized that the entire body was made of wood!

"The Puppet Master… is a puppet!" Yugi shouted.

"You cannot stop the Master so easily," the woman declared in a far different voice from before. This voice sounded far more demonic, "the Puppet Master is merely the pawn of the Master Puppet. Now, you will lose all that you hold dear at my hands. Your world is doomed!" as he finished, Deneve crushed the head, silencing it.

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted transforming back into Yami.

"We have to find the others! Now!" Yami shouted to Ultimo and Deneve.

….

Gotenks folded his arms as the last of the dolls suddenly dropped. "Hahahaha! Guess I don't know my own strength," he said as the fusion wore off and he separated into Goten and Trunks.

"They all stopped moving," Zoro declared, "I wonder…."

"One of the others must have defeated the Puppet Master," Helen declared, "it makes sense that Puppets wouldn't work anymore if they didn't have anyone pulling their strings."

"There you are! Where's Goku!" Yami shouted as he, Deneve, and Ulti ran up to the group.''

"Deneve!" Helen exclaimed.

"Good, so you're alright," a voice called from behind them. The voice was Miria's, who was being followed by Goku, Kakashi, and Clare, "you had us worried for a minute there."

"I'm alright, thanks to Yugi, but we have bigger things to worry about right now," Deneve replied.

"Goku, you have to hurry back to the castle. Our friends there are in big trouble," Yami declared, "we'll all catch up as fast as we can, but if you don't get there soon, there may be nothing left by the time we arrive!"

"What… what do you mean?" Goku asked in reply.

"There's something headed that way. The Puppet Master called it her Master Puppet. No, that's not entirely accurate. It would be more accurate to say that the Puppet Master was a puppet of the Master Puppet."

"Okay, you lost me," Naruto declared looking confused.

"Even so, if the Puppet Master was defeated, any puppets she was controlling should be useless now, right?" Clare asked.

"That's what I thought," Deneve replied.

"Somehow, this puppet has been constructed with a will of its own. Even when the Puppet Master was destroyed, this puppet continues to function," Yami replied.

"Even so, how do we even know it's that powerful? I mean, it may be nothing to worry about, right?" Helen piped up.

"I thought that as well," Yami replied, "but… I can't help but feel that there's more to it then that. That's why I decided it would be better to be safe then sorry."

"Alright, then I'll head back as quickly as I can," Goku declared, "the rest of you catch up as quickly as you can." With that, he flew up, burst through the roof, and took off towards the castle.

"Quick question, if he could have done that all along, why didn't he do it in the first place?" Kurumu asked.

"Wait for us Dad!" Goten and Trunks shouted flying up through the hole Goku left behind.

"Let's go, we need to move quickly," Yugi declared as the remaining warriors started for the house's exit.

….

Flora stood on top of the house, looking out over the kingdom. She turned her head as Valeria and Joey Wheeler approached her.

"Hey, quit worrying," Joey ordered, "they'll be fine."

"Flora, worrying won't help them," Valeria declared putting a hand on her younger sister's shoulder, "we must have faith in…."

"It's not that Valeria," Flora replied sternly, "I sense something. Something bad is coming this way!"

"Huh, something bad? Are you sure?" Joey replied.

"She's right. I feel it now, too. What is that? It's incredibly powerful," Valeria declared. She got her answer a short while later as what appeared to be a giant dragon appeared on the horizon. A closer look showed that it was made of wood.

"It's a puppet!" Flora exclaimed.

"But… how is it all the way out here?" Valeria replied.

"There's only one explanation," a voice declared from behind them. They turned to see their sister Teresa standing behind them.

"Teresa?" Flora said.

"That puppet must be the Master Puppet. Prepare yourself. This battle will be a difficult one."

….

"Who do we still have left who can fight that thing?" Renee asked as the Puppet began to close in on them.

"Honestly, not very many. The remaining Z-fighters are scouting right now and Goku hasn't returned yet. The only Soul Reaper left is Renji and Sanji is the only one who will be of any use from the Straw Hats," Rinoa replied.

"What about the Claymore, Teresa?" Silphia asked.

"Our doctors are almost finished examining her. She seems stable, but they want to be certain. She was brought back from the dead, and from what we learned of her from Clare, her death wasn't exactly something you just bounce back from and walk off. They want to be sure she isn't going to drop dead any second. She should be fine, but she won't be ready to go before the fight begins at the very least," Princess Teresa declared.

"I sent Tea to see if she could find Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan," Joey revealed approaching the Princesses, "but we'll have to hold this thing back until they get here."

"For now, the only real fighters left here are Joey, Sanji and myself," Renji declared as he and Sanji also approached the group. Most of the others who are still here are really only good for support. Chad and Uryu are still here I guess, but that's really it. If this thing is as strong as you say, I don't know how long the five of us will be able to hold out."

"Then I guess we're not getting out of this one," Valeria declared, "we Princesses will have to fight as well."

"Agreed. It's time we started taking a more active role in this war," Teresa declared, "I sense the energy of our knights. They are headed our way quickly. We may not have to hold out for to long. Just long enough."

"That's right! Once Goku gets here, he'll pound that thing into sawdust!" Joey declared.

"I don't know. I hope so," Renji declared, "anyway, let's see what this things made of. Roar Zabimaru!" he shouted as his Zanpakto transformed and stretched towards the Puppet. Zabimaru slammed off the puppets surface and harmlessly deflected off.

"That answer your question?" Joey asked.

"Not even a scratch," Renji declared.

"We won't have an easy time with this," Princess Teresa declared.

"Teresa, you should stay back. Your body hasn't fully recovered from fighting Dordan. You know what'll happen if you push yourself to much," Renee declared.

"As much as I would enjoy a break, now is hardly the time to be worrying about such things. Don't worry, I am perfectly aware of my limits and I promise you, I will not surpass them," Teresa reassured her sisters.

"Well, here goes," Joey declared drawing several cards from his Duel Disc, "I summon Red-eyes Black Dragon, Gilford the Lightning, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Jinzo, and Rocket Warrior!"

"Bankai!" Renji shouted leaping from the roof and flying towards the Puppet, "Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Let's go Red-eyes!" Joey ordered jumping onto his dragon's back, "it's show time!"

"I summon forth my Amazoness Paladin, my Amazoness Trainee, X-Saber Urbellum, Solitaire Magician, and Darkfire Soldier #1!" Valeria shouted placing cards on her Duel Disc, "now to call forth my most powerful creature! X-Saber Urbellum! Synchronize with Darkfire Soldier to call forth Voltic Bicorn!"

"Here we go!" Flora shouted transforming into a Super Sayin. All seven princesses followed suit and flew towards the Master Puppet.

….

Goku flew high over the trees at top speed towards the castle. "I'll be there in ten minutes, just hang on guys!" he thought aloud transforming into a Super Sayin and erupting forward with a burst of speed.


	19. The Master Puppet 2 ENTER GOKU

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 19**

**The Master Puppet part 2**

**ENTER GOKU**

Goku flew up higher, brushing over the top of a particularly tall tree. As he flew, he held his middle and pointer finger to his forehead, attempting to use Instant Transmission, but for some reason, he wasn't being able to perform the technique.

"Darn it! What's going on! I can't clear my mind enough focus in on anyone's power level. Is this a side effect from that Dordan guy's device? If so, how long will it be before I'm back at full strength!" Goku shouted.

….

Back at the castle, Joey watched in dismay as three more of his monsters fell. The only monster he currently had left was Red-eyes, and even he was struggling. Renji and Sanji both lay unconscious on the castle walls as the Puppet descended towards them.

"Ah man, how long can I hold this thing off?" Joey wondered aloud, "it's to strong. No choice but to take a chance here! Time Wizard! You're on!" Joey shouted placing his Time Wizard card on his Duel Disc. The small clocklike wizard appeared next to Red-eyes. "Activate! Time Roulette!" Joey shouted as a spinner on the clocks magic staff began to spin.

_This is it. If it lands on a time machine, I just have to speed up time for us til Goku get's back. Then he can handle this thing. If it lands on a skull… then we're probably toast!_ Joey thought as the spinner began to slow. It hesitated on a time machine for a moment, then stopped on a skull. Time Wizard self-destructed, taking Red-eyes along with him.

"No!" Joey shouted, "I'm running out of options here. Ah man, go! Battle Warrior and Axe Raider!" Joey shouted summoning his final two monsters, "this is it! What do I do!" he thought to himself. I can use magic and traps card, but what'll work? Shield and Sword? This thing's hide is as strong as its attack. Switching 'em 'd probably just backfire. I doubt Kunai with Chain'd do any good. Maybe Skull Dice!" he shouted activating his Skull Dice trap card. It's a long shot, but if I can roll a six, maybe I have a shot!" he shouted as a demon appeared with a dice. The little demon rolled the dice… which landed on a one! "No way! Are you kidding me! That didn't do anything!"

As Joey thought, the puppet destroyed Battle Warrior. His only remaining creature was Axe Raider. "No! I… can't hold out much longer! Darn it! Is this how it ends! I… can't… beat this thing!"

"Kamehameha!" Flora shouted firing an energy wave at the puppet. The blast hit the puppet, knocking it backwards, but not doing any real damage. Flora and Renee landed alongside Joey and transformed into Super Sayins. Silphia and Valeria grabbed Joey and pulled him back.

"You've done enough, Joey," Valeria declared, "we'll take it from here."

"No!" Joey ordered pulling away from her, "protecting you guys is our job! Just stay back! The others will be back soon!"

"How do you plan on keeping fighting!" a voice demanded from behind them. Joey turned to see Princess Teresa approaching them with Isabella and Rinoa, "you are a duelist warrior with only one monster remaining. How do you intend to continue fighting!"

"With this," Joey declared, "Monster Reborn! Red Eye's Black Dragon! You're back on!" As Joey spoke, Red-eyes Black Dragon appeared above him.

"It may be your most powerful monster, but it is also your only one," Teresa declared as the puppet destroyed Battle Warrior, "do you still believe you can hold out?"

"Maybe with the right help," a voice called from behind them. Teresa of the Faint Smile approached them from behind, her claymore in hand.

"Teresa, are you able to fight?" Princess Teresa asked.

"I'm fine. Don't expect me to kick off any time soon," Teresa of the Faint Smile declared. I can faintly sense four Yoki aura's heading our way. Clare and the others are heading our way, but they're a long ways away yet. I expect it will take them thirty, maybe thirty-five minutes to get here."

"Maybe so, but a massive Ki aura followed by two slightly smaller ones are much closer. Goku, Goten, and Trunks will be here in five minutes, and I can feel other's heading our way as well. Tea has found Vegeta and the other Z-fighters. Piccolo and Gohan will be here in seven minutes. Not surprisingly, Vegeta isn't returning, but Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha are seventeen minutes away," Valeria declared.

"Whoa, how do you know all that?" Joey asked.

"I may not be a strong fighter, but I'm the best of us seven at sensing energy," Valeria revealed, "can we hold this thing for five minutes?"

Princess Teresa looked up at the puppet. "We're about to find out," she declared.

"Teresa, stay out of this. Your body hadn't recovered from the last time you turned Super Sayin," Renee ordered, "We have more then enough power here to hold this thing."

"We'll find out!" Joey shouted, "Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey shouted as Red-eyes Black Dragon blasted the dragonoid puppet. It took the attack head on and breathed a stream of fire back at Red-eyes who just managed to fly above it.

"Let's go, Voltic Bicorn!" Valeria shouted as her monster appeared and charged at the puppet. A burst of flame quickly stopped it in its tracks and burnt it to ashes.

"Darn you!" Renee shouted firing a blast of energy at the beast.

"Keep your distance!" Rinoa shouted, "it's to strong at close range!"

"It's not that much weaker at long ranged combat," Flora replied.

"Every advantage helps!" Isabella declared firmly.

"Activate Metalmorph!" Joey shouted, "Red-eyes Black Dragon, evolve into Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon!" As he spoke, his Red-eyes Black Dragon transformed into the cyborg-like Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon. "Don't back down!"

"Look out!" Flora shouted as the puppet fired a shower of spikes from its back. Flora and Renee were able to dodge, but the other princesses were hit by the attack and fell to the ground. Even Princess Teresa was struck through the arm by one of the needles. Teresa of the Faint Smile deflected the needles away with her sword, while Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon protected Joey. Red-eyes roared one final time and fell. Joey was out of options.

"Renee! Teresa! What do we do?" Valeria shouted pulling out the spike that had lodged itself in her left arm.

"Don't give up!" Flora shouted, "we have to keep fighting!" Just then, the puppet fired a burst of energy that slammed into Renee, knocking her unconscious.

"Renee!" Isabella shouted transforming back into a Super Sayin and flying up to catch her sister before she crashed into the castle.

"Kamehameha!" Flora shouted attempting to fire a kamehameha wave. Only a small spurt of blue smoke emerged from her hands as she did. "Oh no! I've used up all of ki energy!" she revealed, obviously terrified. The puppet took the opportunity and slammed Flora into the ground with its tail.

"Ah man! What do we do now!" Joey shouted.

"It can't end like this," Flora stammered as she struggled to climb to her feet. The dragon like puppet flew over her head, circling before dive bombing towards her. It's mouth opened to reveal several razor sharp teeth!

"Flora!" Silphia shouted.

"Get out of there!" Teresa of the Faint Smile ordered as Princess Teresa rushed towards her sister, hoping to make it in time to save Flora.

"No, I'm not going to make it!" Princess Teresa exclaimed as the Dragon closed in for the kill.

"Dragon Fist!" a voice called out as a golden, serpantine dragon struck the Puppet and drove it away from Flora. The puppet flew high into the sky and looked down towards what had just hit it. Goku stood over Flora and stared menacingly up at the Master Puppet. The real battle was about to begin.


	20. The Master Puppet 3 SUPER SAYIN 3

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 20**

**The Master Puppet part 3**

**SUPER SAYIN 3**

"Goku!" Flora shouted excitedly.

"About time you showed up!" Joey declared.

"Sorry. I got here as fast as I could," Goku declared, "I'll take care of it from here." Without another word, Goku charged up at the Master Puppet and slammed into its head with a powerful kick. The Puppet reeled back a bit then swung its tail at Goku who dodged and kicked the Puppet again, knocking it several feet higher into the air. The Master Puppet made a strange yelling noise, and then spoke.

"So, you managed to make it in time after all," it said in a menacing tone, "no matter. You stand no chance against me."

"Maybe, we'll just have to see!" Goku declared charging at the puppet again. The puppet fired a burst of flame which Goku deflected with an energy blast before kicking the puppet in the head again. The puppet clawed at Goku, but Goku disappeared before the claws reached him. He reappeared above the puppet and slammed his fist into the back of its head. The dragon's head snapped down but it quickly rose back up and fired another blast of fire at Goku who dodged it, reappeared below it and kicked it in the back of the head again.

"Yeah! Get him Goku!" Joey shouted.

"Something's not right," Flora declared.

"You noticed it to then," Teresa of the Faint Smile declared, "it's that puppet. No matter how much damage Goku does, it doesn't slow down in the least."

"And it won't," Princess Teresa revealed, "it's a puppet. It doesn't feel pain or fatigue. Goku will not be able to defeat it with basic attacks. That is why we were unable to defeat it. The only way to destroy that creation is to hit it with a powerful finishing move and destroy it in one shot."

"Are you serious!" Flora shouted, "then can anyone defeat it?"

"If Goku can't, then probably not," Princess Teresa declared.

….

"Phew," Goku panted, "you don't take much damage do you. It's like fighting a machine. No matter what I do, it just keeps going. I can punch it and kick it all day and nothing's going to happen. Guess it can't be helped!" he shouted going Super Sayin 2. "Super Kamehameha!" he shouted firing a Kamehameha wave at the puppet. The blast caught the puppet dead on and pushed it skyward. When the blast disappeared, the puppet was much higher in the sky, but still largely undamaged. "Okay, it's gonna take more then that then," Goku declared, "this might be tricky."

While Goku thought, the Puppet went on the offensive. It flew in quickly and slashed Goku with its claws before Goku had time to react. Goku was hurtled towards the ground, but recovered and landed gently on his feet. As soon as he landed he jumped backwards as a burst of fire hit the ground where he had been standing.

"Do you understand now, Goku," the Puppet asked mockingly, "I will never tire, and my power will never decrease. I am eternal as is my power, but can you say the same. Even as we speak, your power is continuing to decrease. It is only a matter of time before you are to weak to stand against me!"

"Well, good thing you're going to be beaten long before that happens," Goku declared smiling.

"How do you figure?" the puppet retorted.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" a voice rang out as a beam of energy cut through the air and punctured through the dragon puppet's front, left leg. The puppet looked up to see Piccolo standing on the roof of the castle. While he was looking up at Piccolo, Gohan appeared below him and kicked the damaged leg, breaking it from the rest of the puppet.

"Ahh, you fools. Do you think that will help you!" the Puppet shouted firing a barrage of spikes at the two Z-fighters. The two warriors easily dodged and deflected all of the spikes. Piccolo charged at the Dragon from above but it knocked him away with its tail. Gohan tried the same from below, but it knocked him away as well before blasting Goku with a ray of fire as Goku tried to attack it. The three Z-fighters fell back a bit then resumed their attack.

….

"Darn it!" Joey shouted watching Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo battle the Master Puppet, "Valeria! How long will it be before I can help them out again!"

"You won't be rejoining this fight Joey. The special Duel Disc requires a full day to be able to recharge enough to use creatures and magic cards that have already been used. Your monsters won't be usable again until tomorrow."

"Are you serious!" Joey shouted.

"Hey, do you have any idea how much power it takes to make these things work!" Valeria shouted pointing at her own Duel Disc, "it took years of research just for me to get the recharge time to be that low. I'm still working on it, but I don't think I'll be making any breakthroughs in the near future. Not without compromising the discs power at least."

"I can't get close enough to help out now that the battle has taken exclusively to the air," Theresa of the Fainst Smile declared, "I guess we have no choice but to leave it to them."

"Don't worry," Flora reassured them, "they're gonna win."

….

"Destructive Wave!" Piccolo shouted firing a yellow blast of energy at the Puppet.

"Masenko-ha!"

"Kamehameha!"

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo's attacks hit the puppet at the same time, but still weren't enough to destroy it! The Puppet responded by firing another barrage of spikes at the three heroes who were forced to dodge the attacks. Piccolo dodged the last spike then charged in, slamming the dragon in the back with his fist. As the Puppet was knocked towards the ground, Goku and Gohan both came up from below and punched it in the stomach. Goku noticed that a crack was beginning to appear in the Puppet's stomach. A weak spot! Before he could take advantage of it though, the puppet blasted him and Gohan away with another shot of fire before knocking Piccolo away with its tail. Piccolo slammed hard into the castle wall and the puppet followed up with a barrage of spikes. One of the spikes cut through Piccolo's right arm, severing it from his body!

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted.

"I'm alright," Piccolo declared rising back to his feet. Focusing intently, he quickly regenerated his arm and rejoined the battle.

"Guys, his stomach is beginning to crack! If we focus our attacks there, we may be able to bust him open!" Goku revealed.

"Begone!" the Dragon shouted as something on its chest opened up to reveal several dozen small openings on its chest. The openings began to glow and then fired a fierce barrage of small fireballs!

"Heads up!" Goku shouted trying desperately to dodge all of the fireballs. Gohan and Piccolo were attempting to do the same, but were each struck by several of the attacks and were knocked down. Goku looked behind him and realized that the fireballs were converging quickly on a single point! The castle courtyard where the others were still watching the fight! "No!" he shouted. Moving as quickly as he could, he got between the others and the barrage. The fireballs converged on him, striking him in the back and creating a large explosion. A badly burned and battered Goku fell unconscious from the smoke.

"Goku!" Flora shouted running to her knight's aid. After a few moments, Goku twitched, then struggled up to his hands and knees. The Puppet landed in the courtyard only a short distance away. Flora erupted into a Super Sayin and charged the puppet, only to be swatted away by its remaining arm. The puppet smugly approached Goku who managed to get to his feet and face the puppet.

"You've fought admirably, but… now it ends!" the puppet declared knocking Goku back into the ground with its tail, "you may have stood a chance of defeating me if you hadn't foolishly risked your own well being to save them from injury. Your Princesses likely could have survived that blast. The only one who would have been killed would have been that brat, but then you already knew that. Now, you die, like a fool!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" A black blade of spiritual pressure slammed into the dragon from behind causing him to look back. As he did, Kakashi moved past him and grabbed Goku moving him away from the puppet. Ichigo followed up with another Getsuga Tensho which forced the Puppet back into the sky which Clare was waiting for. As the Puppet flew, she leapt off the castle wall and unleashed her Windcutter on the back of the Puppet's neck. Dark Magician and Ultimo followed her up, using their own attacks to push the Puppet back into the ground. Jumping over the puppet, Moka brought a somersault kick down hard onto the puppet's back and Luffy and Naruto used Gum Gum Pistol and Rasengan to knock it off of its feet.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted, "First Dance! White Moon!" A white circle appeared around the puppet and froze him in a pillar of ice.

"They made it!" Flora shouted.

"Took ya long enough!" Joey shouted.

"Look out! It's not beaten yet!" Goku shouted. As he did, the ice exploded, knocking all of the heroes back away. Shards of ice pierced Deneve, Ichigo, and Moka causing them to lose consciousness. The others were all blown back with such tremendous force that only Kakashi and Luffy were able to remain conscious. The two remaining fighters struggled to their feet and moved to protect their comrades from the Puppet.

"It's hopeless," the Puppet declared, "why not just submit!"

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy shouted releasing a barrage of punches.

"You'll have to do better!" the Puppet declared slicing Luffy with one of his claws. Luffy coughed up blood and dropped.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted firing a ball of fire at the puppet who jumped back from the attack. Kakashi glared up at the puppet with his Mangekeyo Sharingan active.

"Such a fierce gaze. Are you planning something? Well, allow me to assure you, it will not work!" the Puppet declared charging at Kakashi.

"Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto shouted slamming his most powerful attack into the puppet. He gritted his teeth as he felt his arm snap from the pressure of the attack and he was blown back, clenching his right arm as he was knocked back.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as the Puppet recovered.

"Agh, you brat!" the Puppet shouted.

"Amaturasu!" Kakashi shouted trying to activate his technique. Nothing happened. "No! My chakra is to low for the Amaturasu!"

"I'm not sure what you were planning, but it's not going to work!" the puppet declared skewering Kakashi with its tail. The Kakashi vanished as the tail pierced him. Behind the Dragon, Miria and Kakashi crashed to the ground. Miria coughed up blood from the strain of using her Phantom in her damaged condition.

"Miria!" Kakashi shouted, "are you alright!"

"What… do we do?" Miria asked, "is this… really the end?" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes as the Dragon approached the two. Naruto and Luffy had both regained consciousness, but were powerless to get to their feet. The others were down for the count. Kakashi rose to his feet. His Mangekeyo Sharingan had deactivated and he now only had his regular Sharingan. He was exhausted, but he wasn't about to back down.

"I'll find a way. I promise," Kakashi declared.

"You shouldn't make empty promises," the Dragon declared charging towards Kakashi.

"Stoppp!" Goku shouted kicking the Dragon in the side of the head and knocking it flying. "We're not done yet! I'll take you down myseeeeelffffff!" he shouted erupting with yellow light. His blond hair began to grow longer and longer as his power skyrocketed. The puppet could only look on in surprise as Goku's hair grew to the length of his belt. Kakashi followed the power increase with his sharingan.

"Incredible. Goku still has this much power left?" Kakashi gasped in amazement, "heh, I guess we really can leave the rest of this to him."

"You won't leave here alive," Goku declared glaring up at the puppet. Goku had ascended to Super Sayin level 3.


	21. The Master Puppet 4 GOKU'S TRUE POWER

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 21**

**The Master Puppet part 4**

**GOKU'S TRUE POWER**

Slowly, Kakashi rose to his feet and stood alongside Goku. "I don't know how much use I'll be in this fight, but… I'm here to back you up."

"Just gather your energy and back me up with whatever you can do. I'll handle it from here," Goku ordered.

"Alright, let's do this?"

"Alright, here we go," Goku replied flying up into the air.

"Whoa, what's with Goku?" Renee asked looking up at the now long haired hero.

"Wow! He went Super Sayin 3!" Flora replied, "he's gonna pound that thing into sawdust now!"

Through his Sharingan, Kakashi spotted something. "Goku!" he called up, "this puppet is leaking some kind of energy from a crack in its stomach. I think that may be…."

"A weak spot. Yeah, I saw it earlier," Goku called back down. The two's conversation was cut short as the puppet lunged at Goku. Goku, rather then dodging, simply caught the Dragon by its snout and pushed it backwards. Then he grabbed it by the tail, spun it around and threw it into the ground. The puppet hit the ground and flew back up at Goku.

_Goku can hit that thing physically as many times as he wants, but it's not going to do any good,_ Princess Teresa thought to herself while she watched Goku slam the dragon into the ground yet again.

"His only shot is to use an energy attack that can destroy it in one shot," Rinoa declared.

"Don't be so sure," Teresa of the Faint Smile declared smugly.

"What do you mean Teresa?" Flora asked.

"Think about it. That thing may not feel pain, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it doesn't get hurt. It's only a physical being made of physical material, and though that material doesn't feel pain… It can still only take so much abuse," Teresa of the Faint Smile replied.

"I see now. The puppet's body is absorbing massive amounts of damage, and every little bit is causing more and more strain on the puppet's wooden frame," Princess Teresa declared.

"And there is the Puppet's fatal flaw," Teresa of the Faint Smile replied.

"I don't get it," Flora said looking confused.

"Flora, if a your arm is injured and you are fighting a powerful opponent, are you going to be putting that arm where it can be damaged?" Princess Teresa asked her sister.

"Uhhh, no," Flora replied.

"That's because the pain allows you to know that your arm is a weak sot, so you keep it out of harms way, but this puppet doesn't have that. It can't tell what area's of its body are getting weaker because of the pain he feels, so he continues to fight as though nothing were wrong, when in fact, that is far from the case," Princess Teresa revealed, "Goku is going to win this with ease."

"Well yeah, there was no doubt about that," Flora declared.

"No, I suppose not."

Goku grabbed the dragon by the throat and flew it into the ground. As the Puppet attempted to rise, Goku grabbed its head and slammed it into the ground. "Now Kakashi!" Goku ordered.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Kakashi shouted jumping over the dragon's stomach, "Kaioken Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted as a burst of red energy formed around him and a ball of lightning formed in his hand. He slammed the attack forward and right through the puppet's cracked stomach. For the first time, the puppet seemed to cry out in pain. Goku and Kakashi both jumped back as the Puppet slowly rose into the sky.

"It's all yours now," Kakashi declared.

"Right!" Goku shouted flying at top speed towards the Puppet, "NOW! DRAGON FIST!" He punched forward and exploded with a yellow light. A yellow dragon emerged from the light and flew up at the Puppet. The dragon cut through the Puppet's open stomach and exploded out the back. The dragon disappeared to reveal Goku behind the puppet.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted following up with a huge energy blast. The attack broke through the puppet, which shattered into pieces. As the pieces began crashing to the ground, Kakashi dropped to his knees, completely exhausted. Goku, his hair now black again, landed beside him.

"You," Kakashi said, "I swear, you never cease to amaze."

"What are you talking about? I couldn't have beaten that thing without you," Goku declared.

"I'm flattered, but you're not a very good liar," Kakashi replied. At that, both warriors began to laugh.

"Now, for the real question," Goku said, "I don't think we have enough Senzu beans left to heal everyone."

"Just leave that to us," two voices called from behind them. Goku and Kakashi turned to see Orihime and Sakura standing behind them.

"There you two are, where have you been?" Kakashi asked.

"Princess Teresa told us to stay in the castle and be ready to heal anyone who got hurt," Sakura declared, "of course I didn't think there were gonna be this many injuries."

"Well," Orihime said giggling, "I guess that is sort of why we're here."

….

"Another miserable failure," the Dark Lord declared grasping his throne so tightly that one of the armrests shattered. A figure approached him from behind.

"You had better not disappoint me this time, you will not receive a third chance, Dordan," the Dark Lord declared.

"Yes my lord. A thousand thanks for bringing me back to life. I am forever in your debt master."

"Show me what you have found," the Dark Lord demanded, quickly losing his patience.

"Yes my lord. You three may come out now," Dordan declared. Three men clad in ninja attire leapt out from the shadows.

"As you wish my master."

"Dordan, who are these morons?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"Morons, I don't think you grasp who your dealing with here pal! Positions boys," the foremost member, apparently their leader demanded. At his command the two flunkies assumed ridiculous poses. One struck a pose that resembled a T and the other one that resembled an E. "You are dealing with the Moya Triad here pal! Merciless rouge ninja who strike fear into the hearts of children!"

"As I said before, who are these morons?" the Dark Lord replied.

"I'm sorry sir, I dug them out of some prison cell in the world of Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. They have some sort of grudge against Kakashi. I didn't really catch the details. Something about messing with some quest for love or something like that," Dordan replied.

"That's right. You can just leave Kakashi to us," the boss declared.

"Then go forth, Moya Triad," the Dark Lord ordered, "and destroy Kakashi Hatake in the name of the Dark Lord!" As the Moya Triad vanished, he turned to Dordan. "They aren't your real plan, are they?"

"Honestly sir, I don't expect them to last more then five minutes in battle with Kakashi. They're just a distraction, while I finish up with something that I found in the world of those Claymore women. Something that I'm sure will give them quite the good time."

"Explain yourself Dordan," the Dark Lord demanded.

"Well sir, you might say that I found myself… a real Lion King." Dordan declared smiling wickedly.


	22. Kakashi's Quest PERFET THE KAIOKEN

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 22**

**Kakashi's Quest**

**PERFECT THE KAIOKEN**

Kakashi was leaning against a wall in the castle reading the copy of Make-out Paradise that he always had with him.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" a voice called to him from down the hall. He looked up to see Naruto approaching him.

"Oh, what is it Naruto?" Kakashi replied casually.

"Come on! We should do some training!" Naruto shouted.

"Maybe later, Naruto, I'm kind of busy right now," Kakashi replied looking back at his book.

"Busy huh, let me guess. Miria?" Naruto said teasingly, a sly look in his eye.

"What about Miria?" Kakashi asked looking confused.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! Just admit it! You like her," Naruto demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kakashi replied looking back at his book.

"Yeah whatever," Naruto replied, "I'll just go get Goku to train with me. I'll bet he'll teach me the Kamehameha wave! Catch ya later Kakashi-sensei! Say hi to Miria for me!" he shouted back running back in the direction he had come from.

"Heh, that kid," Kakashi muttered to himself, "still…" he looked up to the ceiling, lost in thought.

….

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted lashing out at Clare with Zabimaru. Clare leapt to the side as the elongated blade crashed into the ground. Reaching up she grabbed this hilt of her sword as Zabimaru moved towards her again.

"Windcutter!" the shouted drawing, slashing, and sheathing her blade so quickly it didn't even look like she had moved. Her blade crashed off of Zabimaru knocking both Clare and Renji back several steps.

"Is that enough, or do you want to go one more time?" Renji asked.

"One more," Clare responded, "this time, use your bankai."

"Getting pretty confident huh," Renji replied, "alright then. BANKAI! Hihio Zabimaru!" As Renji's bankai appeared, Clare tightened her grip on her sword. "Here it comes Clare!" Renji shouted as the serpent like Zabimaru charged at Clare.

"Right! Windcutter!" Clare shouted releasing her attack. The Windcutter bounced off of Zabimaru without so much as scratching it. Clare leapt to the side as it slammed into the ground where she had been standing. "Grr, not enough."

"She must be nuts," Helen declared as Clare rose back to her feet, "you'd never catch me trying to take on that thing."

"Clare is determined to become stronger. She fears that she may be the weakest among the seven knights and that fear moves her to grow even stronger," Miria revealed looking up from the book she was reading.

"What'cha reading Miria?" Helen asked looking at the books cover, "Make-out Tactics? I didn't know you were in to those kinds of things."

"Kakashi lent it to me because I was bored. Let's be honest, you can only train so many hours in a day and there isn't much else to do around here," Miria declared.

"Kakashi huh?" Helen replied laughing, "oh, how romantic."

"What are you talking about Helen?" Miria replied.

"Oh don't play dumb, Miria," Helen retorted, "you like him, huh."

"He's a friend. Nothing more," Miria replied looking back down at her book.

"Oh for pete's sake. Deneve, you agree with me, right?"

"Leave me out of this," Deneve ordered.

"Oh, whatever," Helen said folding her arms and looking away. "Huh, what have we here?" she asked as her eyes brightened.

A short distance away, Goku, Naruto, and Luffy were sparring. Naruto and Luffy were teaming up and attacking Goku, but Goku was simply dodging every one of their attacks.

"Heh, well this looks like fun," Helen declared as Miria and Deneve looked up to see what she was looking at.

"We've got him now!" Naruto shouted forming a Rasengan and running at Goku from one side.

"Let's do it Naruto!" Luffy shouted charging from the other.

"This isn't going to end well," a voice said from behind the three Claymores. They all looked up to see Kakashi standing behind them.

"To slow guys!" Goku declared.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

"Rasengan!" Both Naruto and Luffy swung forward with there attacks but Goku vanished from in front of them. Unable to stop themselves they hit each other with their attacks blowing them both backwards.

"Yep, saw that coming," Kakashi declared.

"What're you up to today?" Miria asked looking up at him.

"Well, I decided since it was such a lovely day, I'd join everyone else out here. I have some training to be doing so I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing," he declared turning his back to them and forming a hand sign. "Earth Style, Rock Pillar Jutsu!" he said as dozens of pillars of rock appeared out of the ground.

"This should be good," Helen said watching. Clare and Renji halted their training to see what Kakashi was doing. Miria looked over at Goku for a moment and noticed that, though he was still sparring with Naruto and Luffy, Goku wasn't taking his eyes off of Kakashi.

"Well, here goes nothing," Kakashi said quietly to himself forming the Lightning Blade hand sign and forming the ball of lightning, "Kaioken x5!" he said as the red aura appeared around him. He rushed forward with his Lightning Blade and shattered the first pillar. The others watched as Kakashi shattered 3 more pillars in like fashion. Even Naruto and Luffy had stopped training with Goku to watch Kakashi.

"Yeah! Go Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Careful Kakashi!" Goku shouted in warning.

"I know, Goku, but… I have to try. Here goes… Kaioken x6!" Kakashi shouted as the red aura increased in size. Kakashi's speed suddenly dramatically increased and he shattered through 4 more of the rock pillars in no time.

"Yeah! Just one left!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, but will he make it?" Goku replied. It was as Goku feared. A few feet from the final pillar a burst of pain shot through Kakashi's left leg and he fell forward, slamming back first into the pillar. Rising slowly, he gripped tenderly at his damaged leg.

"Darn it. Still no good I guess," he said smiling a little.

"Kakashi! Are you alright!" Miria asked running up to his side.

"Now you agree with me, right Deneve?" Helen asked desperately.

"I said leave me out of this," Deneve replied again.

"You idiot! What were you trying to do?" Miria asked kneeling down next to Kakashi.

"Goku said that at its maximum power, this technique would increase my power 20 fold. So far, I'm only at five. I have to work on increasing it. I have to learn how to use the Kaioken attack!" Kakashi replied rising slowly to his feet.

"You want to learn how to use the Kaioken attack?" Miria repeated sounding surprised.

"Kaioken x 5!" Kakashi shouted as the red aura reappeared, "so far, this is my limit. Even trying to go just one above it and use the Kaioken x6 has drastic consequences. I have to become strong enough to use this technique to its fullest!" he revealed punching the earth pillar and shattering it. The red aura faded and Kakashi dropped back to his knees.

"Don't overdo it!" Miria ordered.

"Tsukune! Throw me one of those senzu beans!" Goku shouted to Tsukune.

"Right!" Tsukune shouted back and took a senzu bean out of his shirt pocket which he then threw to Goku.

"By the way, how many do we have left!" he called back as he handed the bean to Kakashi.

"We have twelve left!" Tsukune shouted.

"Not a lot, but we have used them a ton. I'm surprised we still have that many," Krillin declared from the wall top as Kakashi ate the senzu bean and rose to his feet.

"Thanks Goku," Kakashi said.

"Words of advise. Learning to use the Kaioken is a difficult process. If you're going to head down this trail, pain is going to be an almost constant companion."

"Well, thanks for the warning, but I don't intend to give up now," Kakashi declared, "don't worry. I'll have the times six ready in no time."

"Just don't overdo it," Miria pleaded.

"Huh," Kakashi replied looking over at Miria, "alright, I promise I won't overdo it."

"Naruto, you agree with me right? About Kakashi and Miria," Helen begged.

"What, that they like each other. Oh yeah," Naruto replied.

"Thank you!" Helen shouted.

"HELP!" a woman's voice interrupted them all. The team turned to see an older woman with short grey hair looking around frantically. When she saw the heroes, her eyes lit up and she ran towards them. "Please, someone, you have to help me! My granddaughter has been kidnapped!"


	23. Kakashi's Quest 2 THE TRIAD'S REVENGE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 23**

**Kakashi's Quest part 2**

**THE TRIAD'S REVENGE**

Author's Note: Some of you may remember the Moya Triad from the original Naruto episode 101: Gotta See, Gotta Know, Kakashi-sensei's True Face. If anyone knows their names, I'd be much obliged, otherwise I'm just gonna make names up cause I don't really like calling them flunkie one, flunkie two, and boss. Thank you. Now back to the story.

….

Princess Teresa sat on the throne, lost in thought. The desperate woman stood before her.

"What do we do Teresa?" Flora spoke up.

"I don't know. What can we do? For any of us to go all the way to Snow Skull Pass is impossible. It's much to far away," Teresa declared recalling the woman's story. She had said that she had received a ransom note telling her that her granddaughter had been taken captive and was now being held in Snow Skull Pass, a mountain pass that was several days away from the palace. Even though the sayins would be able to fly there much faster, the potential risk was too great. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

"I see," the woman replied looking devastated, "thank you princesses. I'm… sorry… I…" she looked about ready to cry.

"I'll go," Kakashi spoke up.

"Kakashi?" Teresa replied.

"Sure. It's just like being a shinobi for the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm used to this sort of thing," Kakashi declared smiling, "and besides, I've been thinking about going out like this for a while now. This just gives me an excuse."

"Uh, do you mind if I ask why you were planning on leaving, Kakashi?" Flora replied.

"Well, to be honest, I think something like this may be my best shot and truly learning how to master the Kaioken attack. I can't explain why, that's just how I feel," Kakashi replied.

"It is best not to ignore those feelings, Kakashi," Teresa declared, "but if you intend on training with the Kaioken attack, then I must insist that you do not go alone."

"He won't," Miria spoke up, "I'll go with him."

"Ahh, how cute, it's a date," Helen said grinning from ear to ear.

"To my understanding, in your Hidden Leaf Village, teams are comprised of four to five man cells. Therefore, I would like two additional members to accompany you as well as one other whom I will select," Teresa ordered.

"Okay, ummm, Naruto, you up for a mission?" Kakashi asked.

"You bet! I'm in!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Let's see, Clare, I think you would be the best choice for this," Miria declared.

"Sure, I guess," Clare replied.

"Very well, now, if Kakashi will be practicing the Kaioken attack, it would be best if someone with medical knowledge went along, so I will be requesting that Sakura go with you as well."

"Yeah, team Kakashi is on the job!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" the woman declared moving slowly towards the door, "I… must go tell my daughter the good news. With that, she slipped out of the palace.

"So, how do I get to this Snow Skull Pass thing?" Kakashi asked Teresa.

"It is several days journey north of here. There is one town along the way that provides shelter to travelers traveling through the pass. Take the road north out of the kingdom and when you arrive, go to the local inn and ask for Serena. Show her this pendant and tell her Teresa sent you," Teresa replied pulling a necklace from her neck and throwing it to Kakashi, "she will give you rooms for a night and point you the rest of the way to the Pass. Once you're there, you'll have to search every inch of the pass until you locate the child. There is one other town in the back of the pass. When you find the child, take her to that town and await further instructions. The pass is notorious for being bandit territory and it would be best not to have such a small team move the child back through the pass. I will make arrangements to transport the child back home again."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Kakashi declared, "well, best get moving then."

….

Outside the castle walls, the woman snuck to some nearby bushes where the two underlings of the Moya Triad were waiting.

"How'd it go boss?" one of them asked as the woman approached.

"Like a dream," the boss replied removing the mask he had been wearing.

"Awesome, so Kakashi himself is going to rescue that little girl?"

"Of course. Soon, I will take my revenge on Kakashi for all those years ago. He will not return alive! Hahahaha!" the boss declared. As he spoke he looked up and saw a cute young girl with purple hair staring into his eyes. Behind her, his flunkies were both frozen in blocks of ice.

"Uhhhh, can I help you little girl?" the boss asked. Mizore simply froze him and then walked towards town, leaving the three Moya Triad members frozen in a block of ice.

….

"Alright, take care guys," Goku ordered as his friends headed out of town.

"We'll be back in a few days," Kakashi replied, "try not to blow the place up while we're gone."

"Heh, no promises. I'm looking forward to seeing your progress with the Kaioken attack. Remember though take it easy. Over do it and you might do permanent damage to your body. Until you can do the times six without any pain, don't try to move to a times seven," Goku ordered.

"Got it. I'll only work on one level at a time," Kakashi reassured him.

"Heh. Miria, make sure he keeps that promise, alright."

"Right, you can leave it to me," Miria replied.

"Well, we're headed out. See you when we get back," Kakashi said as the team of five headed out.

"Alright! Good luck," Goku replied turning back. As he did, something rushed past him, causing him to spin back around. What looked like a large bucket with six legs was following after Kakashi and the others. Goku watched for a moment completely dumbstruck, then turned and headed back towards the castle. "Whatever it is, I doubt it'll be any trouble," he thought to himself shaking his head. Suddenly another barrel ran past him. He looked back, even more confused then before, this time around though, he recognized the long stockings on the legs protruding from the barrel. "Huh, guess Mizore didn't want to be left out," he said laughing.

….

"Hey boss, did you see that girl Kakashi's with? The long haired one with the silver eyes?" one of the flunkies asked the boss.

"Yeah, she's totally hot!" the second one spoke up.

"Heh, genius," the boss declared wickedly, "she must be Kakashi's girlfriend."

"Uh, what're you planning boss?" both flunkies asked.

"Six years ago, Kakashi ruined my quest for love," the boss replied as tears welled up in his eyes, "I'll pay him back for that by ruining his love and stealing that pretty girlfriend of his for myself!"

"Great idea boss!"

"Yeah, there's no way that woman can resist your charm!"

"You're right of course, but I must do it in a way that devastates Kakashi forever. We'll get her to leave him, and I know just how to do it," the boss replied smiling wickedly.


	24. Kakashi's Quest 3 KAKASHI TARGETED

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 24**

**Kakashi's Quest part 3**

**KAKASHI TARGETED**

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! We're not lost are we!" Naruto called.

"Of course not," Kakashi replied, "we'll be able to see the town after we get out of this forest, which we should do around nightfall. We'll be in town tomorrow morning."

"Ah man, guess we have to camp out one more night," Naruto grumbled.

….

Just ahead, the Moya Triad readied their trap.

"It's genius," the boss declared explaining the plan to his two underlings. You two will hide in these bushes on either side of the path. When Kakashi walks past, you'll yank up this trip wire which will then trip Kakashi and make him fall right in front of his girlfriend. She'll be so disgusted with him that she'll undoubtedly leave him and I'll be waiting right there to sweep her away as Kakashi weeps and weeps until he dies!"

"Uh, I didn't think we wanted Kakashi to die boss," one of the underlings said.

"Yeah," the other one continued, "we wanted him to live with the grief of losing his girlfriend to a better man, or at least that's what you said."

"Never mind that. Get ready, here they come," the boss declared jumping up into a tree while the two flunkies hid in the bushes. Kakashi and his squad approached the trap.

"Do you think we'll have any trouble with this?" Miria asked looking over at Kakashi.

"I doubt it. It's probably just some bandits or something trying to get some ransom money or something like that. No big deal?" Kakashi replied.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I can't help but feel that there's more to it then that," Miria replied.

"They're walking over the trap," the Moya Triad boss whispered as Kakashi moved towards the trip wire, "do it now." The flunkies pulled the trip wire tight, but were a moment to late. Instead of tripping Kakashi, they tripped Miria!

"No!" the boss exclaimed.

"Huh, hey, you okay?" Kakashi asked kneeling down next to Miria.

"I'm fine, but what did I trip on?" she asked looking back. The trip wire had been lowered back onto the ground and was now invisible among the leaves.

"Here, let me help you," Kakashi said taking Miria's arm. As he touched her, she looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment. Kakashi was glad he was wearing a mask because he knew his face was probably bright red. Miria wasn't so lucky though and she quickly looked away hoping he hadn't seen her blush.

"Hey, you okay, Miria!" Naruto said loudly as Miria climbed quickly to her feet.

"Those idiots. I have to find a way to fix this, quickly. I've got it," he declared grabbing a nearby pinecone, "I'll throw this at the girl's backside," he said sounding quite pleased with himself, "she'll think Kakashi put his hand on her and be so embarrassed, she'll beat Kakashi until he dies. Then she's all mine." He looked up and threw the pinecone, realizing only to late that he had thrown it at the short, blonde haired girl! The pinecone hit the intended area, unfortunately, that area belonged to Clare. Clare froze almost immediately as she felt it hit her. Naruto wasn't paying attention and accidently walked into her from behind.

"Huh, hey, is something…" he didn't finish though as Clare turned and slapped him knocking him off of his feet.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" she shouted.

"Hey what happened," Sakura asked.

"Naruto… well," she said whispering to Sakura what had just happened.

"He did what!" Sakura shouted looking angry, "NARUTO!"

"Ehhhhhh," Naruto stuttered as Sakura and Clare closed in on him. The Moya Triad boss watched from above.

"No, not him. Kill Kakashi," he said quietly as though he could somehow manipulate Sakura and Clare into taking their frustration out on Kakashi instead, "curse you Kakashi. You may have won this time, but I will have my revenge," he declared turning to flee back into the woods. As he turned, he once again found himself staring into the blue eyes of Mizore Shirayuki. "Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"Is someone there?" Sakura called out. Mizore dropped out of the tree.

"It's just me," she said looking uninterested.

"Mizore?" Clare asked, "how long have you been following us?"

"Ummmm, since you left the castle," Mizore replied sounding proud of herself.

"Huh, anyway, back to you Naruto!" Sakura said turning back to Naruto, "you ever do something like that again and you're dead! Got it!"

"Got… it," Naruto replied unable to even rise from the ground. His head was covered with large lumps and his right eye was black and swollen shut. He groaned loudly as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What did he do?" Mizore asked. Sakura moved over and whispered what had happened into Mizore's ear. Without another word, Mizore froze Naruto in a block of ice.

"Uhh, we probably ought to get moving," Kakashi declared as Naruto broke out of the ice block.

"Man, that's so cold!" Naruto shouted shivering as they walked away. The two flunkies emerged from hiding and jumped up into the trees to try to find their boss. They found the tree had had been in completely frozen, the boss still perched on the limb frozen in a block of ice.

"Hang on boss, we'll get you out!" one of the flunkies shouted as they both jumped on the tree limb. There was a loud snapping sound as the limb snapped and all three Moya Triad members fell to the ground with a yelp.

….

As Kakashi had predicted, the next morning, they arrived in the town. After a short search of the town, they found the inn. Once inside, a friendly young woman with short brown hair greeted them.

"Hello," she said smiling, "how can I help you today?"

"We're looking for Serena," Kakashi replied, "we're here on business for Princess Teresa."

"Oh, well I'm Serena," the girl replied, "Teresa sent you huh? Do you have any proof of that?"

"Right here," Kakashi replied producing the necklace from his pouch.

"Sure enough, that's Teresa's," Serena replied, "alright, three rooms for ya," she said reaching behind the desk.

"Three?" Kakashi replied, "two would be plenty."

"Nope, Teresa's guests always get the VIP treatment. Unfortunately, the VIP rooms only have two beds a piece so I have to give you three since there are six of you. Now, what can I do for ya?"

"Teresa said you could tell us how to reach Snow Skull Pass. Is that true?" Kakashi asked.

"Easy as pie," Serena replied, "just head north until you come to a fork in the road. Just head towards the big snow covered rock that looks like a skull."

"It actually looks like a skull?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah. You didn't think the name was just for show did ya? Snow Skull Pass is named for the skull like entrance into the pass. That and the fact that since bandits usually bury their victims in the pass you'll occasionally find an actual human skull buried in the ground from time to time," Serena revealed.

"The more I learn about this place, the less I like it," Naruto declared.

"How much farther is it to the pass?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's see, if you leave tomorrow morning, you'll be there by tomorrow night, no problem," Serena replied.

"Not much farther then. Alright, guess we'll rest her tonight and head out tomorrow morning," Kakashi declared.

"I'm glad to hear that," Serena declared, "please remember that the VIP package includes unlimited use of the hot springs out back and please enjoy your stay."

"Did she say unlimited use of the hot springs?" Naruto asked, "I like this place already."

"Just let me know if you need anything," Serena declared as the team headed towards their room. The door opened again and she turned to greet the new customers.

"Hi and wel… hmmmm!" she said as a hand clasped a rag over her mouth. She quickly lost conciousness and fell into the arms of the Moya Triad boss.

"Perfect. Enjoy your stay Kakashi, for it will be your last."


	25. Kakashi's Quest 4 THE TRIAD'S LAST STAND

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 25**

**Kakashi's Quest part 4**

**THE TRIADS LAST STAND**

"WHOA! Look at the size of this room Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"When she said V.I.P. treatment, she wasn't kidding," Kakashi replied, "this place is quite lavish."

"Hey, where ya goin' Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi turned to leave.

"I think I'm going to check out the hot springs," Kakashi replied, "go ahead and get settled in."

"Okay!" Naruto shouted flopping down in one of the beds, "ahh it's so soft."

….

"So what's the plan boss?" one of the Moya Triad members asked as Kakashi began to head towards the Hot Spring.

"I have an ingenious idea," the boss replied, "while Kakashi is bathing in the hot spring, I'll transform into the blonde brat, sneak in, and administer this dye into the spring which will turn Kakashi's skin permanently blue. His girlfriend will be so repulsed by Kakashi's appearance that she's certain to leave him."

"Brilliant plan boss," the other flunky said excitedly.

"Okay, here goes," the boss said, "transformation jutsu." A cloud of white smoke appeared around him and when it cleared, Naruto was standing in the middle of it.

"Good luck boss," both flunkies said as the boss, disguised as Naruto, headed towards the hot springs.

….

"Here it is," the boss declared entering the hot springs changing area, "now to pore the dye in with Kakashi," he declared opening the door and sneaking in. The spring was deserted.

"What! Ahh man! Where is everyone!" the boss shouted loudly in Naruto's voice. As he did, three ripples appeared below the surface. "Huh," the boss said more quietly. Three heads appeared out of the water. Their backs were turned so the boss could only see their hair. One had pink hair, one had short blonde hair, and the last had purple hair. The boss froze as Sakura, Clare, and Mizore all turned and glared at him. "Ahh nuts."

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Clare screamed as the boss turned and darted out of the hot springs. Moments later, Sakura, Clare, and Mizore were fully dressed and were chasing the still disguised boss through the hall.

"Ahh, there gonna kill me! What do I do! Wait! I know!" the boss shouted rounding a corner and releasing the jutsu when he was out of sight of his pursuers. As the smoke covered him, there was a loud crash like a bottle breaking and when the smoke cleared, the boss was dyed completely blue from head to foot. "Oh no! The vial broke open!" he shouted but froze as Sakura and Clare rounded the corner and darted past him. "Phew, that was close, but what am I gonna do now? I'm completely blue," the boss declared sulking. He turned to walk back the way he had come and nearly walked right into Mizore. He didn't even get a chance to yelp as Mizore instantly froze him solid.

….

Meanwhile, the real Naruto had decided to go join the others at the hot springs and had just left his room and was heading down the hallway. He looked up and saw Sakura and Clare running towards him.

"Uh, hey, what's wrong guys?" he asked screaming as the enraged women closed in on him.

"NARUTO!" both Clare and Sakura shouted pouncing on poor Naruto.

….

Back at the hot springs, Miria poked her head above the water. "Ahhh, this feels great. Huh, where'd everyone go?"

"Kaioken!" she heard a voice from the other side of the wall that divided the men and women's springs.

"Huh, is that you Kakashi!" she called.

"Oh, Miria. I'm sorry, I though all of you ran off after Naruto. Sorry about that," Kakashi called over to her.

"Naruto?" Miria asked, "I think I missed that."

"I'm not sure what happened. One minute, I was sitting here quietly, then I heard some splashing on your side and Sakura and Clare were screaming Naruto's name. I figured everyone must have gone after him so I decided to practice my Kaioken attack. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"You're determined to master that technique, aren't you," Miria declared smiling.

"I intend to use it to grow stronger. I won't rest until I do," Kakashi replied confidently.

"I know you'll figure it out soon, Kakashi," Miria declared.

"Thanks," Kakashi replied, "it always helps to have someone else who believe in you. Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Miria."

"Yeah, see you in the morning, Kakashi," Miria replied as Clare and Sakura walked back into the spring, "what have you two been up to?"

"Taking out the trash," Sakura declared as they both climbed back out into the hot spring.

….

Outside, a battered and bruised Naruto pushed open the lid to the trash bin that Sakura and Clare had thrown him into. His eye was swollen shut again and his head was covered with even more lumps then the first time they had beaten him. Crawling over the edge of the bin, he fell out and landed flat on his face.

"Ahh man, what did I do?" he groaned. He looked up as someone began poking his cheek. He saw that it was Mizore. "Ahh great, now I'm about to get frozen too." Mizore quickly shook her head, grabbed Naruto's arm, and pulled him to his feet pointing back towards the inn.

"Come with me!" she said taking off towards the inn entrance and dragging Naruto behind her.

"Hey! Where are we going!" Naruto shouted as Mizore flung open the door and jumped behind the desk. "Uhh, I don't think we're supposed to be… what the heck!" he shouted as Mizore flung open the door into a back room. Serena was sitting in a chair, bound to it with thick ropes. A red bandana was tied over her eyes and a thick piece of cloth had been shoved in her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"Uhhh, what the heck happened?" Naruto asked looking up at Mizore who just shrugged.

….

Kakashi stood on a lake just outside of town, it was late, but he had been unable to sleep so he decided to get in some training.

"Alright, one more try," he said, "Kaioken x 5." The red aura of the Kaioken surrounded him and began to push the water away from him. "Now, Kaioken x 6!" he shouted releasing a burst of energy which pushed even more water away. He leapt high into the air and formed a hand sign. "Lightning Blade!" he shouted holding out his lightning blade. He pointed it at the water and released a stream of electricity from it which hit the water, pushing it away until ground was visible. Kakashi stopped the attack and landed on the water as it moved back into place. He waited, but no pain came. "Got it," he said as the red aura faded. From the side of the lake he heard clapping. He turned to see Miria watching him from the shore. Her hair was completely soaked, telling Kakashi that she had been a little to close when the attack had hit the water and had been caught in the wave it had created.

"Not bad," she declared chuckling as she swept a piece of algae off of her shoulder, "so I guess you finally got it."

"Times six at least," Kakashi declared joining her on the shore. "Tomorrow, I'll begin on the times seven."

"If everything goes well tomorrow, we'll reach the pass," Miria declared sitting on the shore so that her bare feet dangled in the water. She was wearing her claymore uniform, but had removed all of the metal armor leaving her wearing a tight, white jump suit that left her feet and hands bare.

"Yep," Kakashi declared sitting down next to her, "after that, the hard part is going to begin." The two glanced at each other for a moment then quickly looked away. Once again, Kakashi was grateful for the mask he was wearing.

….

"Any ideas boss?" one of the Moya Triad flunkies asked the now blue boss. The three were hiding in a bush watching Kakashi and Miria on the shore of the lake.

"I've had enough of this," the boss replied, "it's time I personally dealt with Kakashi. I will crush him to dust and pry that woman out of his dead arms if I have to. Time to dance boys. Let's go!" he shouted as they all jumped out of their hiding place.

"Hold it right there, Kakashi!" the boss shouted as his underlings assumed their ridiculous Moya Triad poses. "Ahh, Kakashi. We meet again, and this time you will rue the day you crossed the Moya Triad."

"Oh, there you guys are. I was wondering how long you were going to keep hiding," Kakashi declared.

"I'm throwing down the gauntlet Kakashi. You and I meet in mortal combat right here and right now! The winner get's that pretty little girlfriend of yours. The loser will be dead!"

"Girlfriend?" Miria repeated blushing.

"I'm not really sure I get what you're talking about," Kakashi replied, "but if that's the way you want it, I need someone to test out my Kaioken x 6 on and it looks like you just volunteered," he finished as the red aura engulfed him once again.

"Alright, boys, let's get him!" the boss ordered.

"Right!" both flunkies shouted as all 3 of the Moya Triad members charged at Kakashi. The fight didn't last long. With only a single kick apiece, Kakashi dropped each of the underlings and turned his attention to the boss.

"Uhhh, wait! Come on! I was only kidding!" the boss shouted dropping to his knees and beginning to beg Kakashi to spare him.

"There they are!" a voice shouted. Kakashi turned to see Serena, Naruto, and Mizore running towards them.

"Ahhh! It's that ice girl!" the boss shouted.

"And that's the girl we tied up earlier," one of the flunkies said.

"Yeah, how'd she get free?" the other one replied.

"You jerks!" Naruto yelled, "you're the ones who've been framing me with Clare and Sakura! Aren't you!"

"Oh man, what do we do boss!" one of the flunkies asked.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as hundreds of Naruto clones appeared and converged on the Moya Triad.

"Nooo! Have mercy!" all three shouted as they were engulfed by Narutoes.

….

The next morning, the team headed out early for Snow Skull Pass. Naruto grinned widely as he saw a prison cart drive past them. Locked inside were the badly beaten Moya Triad.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said, "haven't we seen those guys somewhere before?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied, "why?"

"I don't know. They just seem vaguely familiar for some reason."

….

"I can't believe Kakashi beat us again!" the boss shouted.

"Don't worry boss, we'll get him next time."

"Yeah. We'll get him next time."

"You'd better believe we will. You hear me Kakashi! The next time we meet, you're dead!" he shouted looking out the cage door. He froze with fear as he did. The two flunkies turned to see Mizore starring in at them.

The cart driver noticed that the cart suddenly slowed down drastically.

"Huh, what's going on?" he wondered aloud stopping and walking around back to check. He found the entire inside of the cart frozen in a block of ice. The three Moya Triad members sat inside the frozen cart.

"I… think… I… quit," one of the flunkies said.

"Me… to… this… isn't… really… good… for… our… health," the other replied.

"C… Curse… you… Kakashi," the boss mumbled as the cart continued to slowly roll away.


	26. Master the Kaioken SNOW SKULL PASS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 26**

**Master the Kaioken**

**SNOW SKULL PASS**

"You think that's Snow Skull Pass?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see, big rock, looks like a skull. It's gotta be it," Sakura replied. The giant skull shaped rock had just come into view of the 6 warriors. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw the rock.

"Man, that place gives me the creeps," Naruto declared.

"It's just a rock," Clare declared, "nothing to be scared of."

"Be careful. According to what Serena told us, we're entering bandit territory now," Kakashi revealed as the team continued into the pass. As they entered the pass, a large sound caught their attention. They all looked up to see an avalanche crashing down the hill towards them.

"Watch out!" Miria shouted.

"Move!" Kakashi ordered as the team dashed into the pass. The avalanche crashed to the ground, blocking the entrance. "Well, we're not getting out that way," Kakashi declared helping Miria to her feet.

"I think this place has it in for us," Naruto declared.

"We'll have to figure out a way back later. Maybe the aid team that Teresa sends will know another way through the pass," Miria replied, "is everyone alright?"

"Uhh, can I get a little help here?" Sakura's voice called out. The lower half of her body was covered with snow. "I'm not hurt, but I am stuck."

"Hang on Sakura, I'll get you out," Naruto declared creating a shadow clone and then forming a Rasengan. "Rasengan!" he shouted slamming the Rasengan down into the snow bank to the side of Sakura. The force of the ball blew the snow in all directions leaving only a little bit left that Sakura was easily able to push through.

"Hey, where are Clare and Mizore?" Kakashi asked.

"MMMMELLLPPPP!" a muffled cry came out. Kakashi turned and saw Clare. Her head and shoulders were buried in snow and her legs were kicking frantically trying to get free.

"Found her," Kakashi said.

"I'm on it," Naruto declared forming another Rasengan. He blew the snow away and pulled Clare out of the snow. As Clare gasped for breath, Mizore's head popped out of the hole that Clare had been stuck in.

"Alright then, looks like everyone's okay," Kakashi declared, "now the hard part begins."

"Finding that kid!" Naruto shouted.

"We'll separate into three teams of two so se can cover more ground," Miria declared.

"Alright. Naruto, you and Sakura cover the northern side of the pass. Clare and Mizore can take the south side and Miria and I will personally check the central pass where the bandit presence is likely to be the highest," Kakashi ordered, "sound good to everyone else."

"Let's do it!" Naruto shouted.

"Hold on Naruto. Each of you take one of these," Kakashi ordered pulling out four signal flares, "if you find the child, shoot up one of these flares to signal the rest of the team. We'll move to your position and then make our plans to move the child out of the pass."

"Right!" Naruto replied saluting Kakashi and then bounding up one of the cliff faces to the top of the pass.

"Okay, new plan. Sakura, you and Naruto will search the southern pass and Mizore and Clare will take the Northern," Kakashi declared rubbing his head.

"Huh, but Naruto already went," Mizore replied looking confused.

"That's the problem. The idiot headed south instead of north," Clare replied heading up the southern pass.

"That knuckle head! Hey wait up!" Sakura shouted bounding after Naruto.

Mizore stood still for a moment and then scurried after Clare.

"You think those four will be alright?" Miria asked looking a little worried.

"Hard to say. As long as they don't kill each other though, they should be fine," Kakashi replied pulling out his copy of Make-Out Paradise, "well, we'd better get moving as well."

….

"Looks like there's a cave over here!" Naruto called to Sakura.

"I wonder if they would have hid the child in there," Sakura thought aloud, "go take a look Naruto."

"Huh, why me?" Naruto replied.

"Cause I said. Just go do it," Sakura declared glaring at him.

"Uhhh, fine," Naruto groaned moving cautiously into the cave. A couple of seconds later, Sakura heard a loud, deep roar and Naruto came dashing out of the cave followed closely by a large, brown bear!

"You idiot! Don't lead it this way!" Sakura screamed as Naruto ran past her, the bear still in pursuit. Screaming Sakura took off after Naruto.

"You idiot! Can't you do anything right!" Sakura screamed, running past Naruto.

"You're the one who told me to check the cave! I was just doing what you said!" Naruto shouted in defense.

"Do something!" Sakura screamed as the two continued to run.

"You think of something Ms. Smarty Pants!" Naruto shouted back.

"Keep running!" she shouted back.

"I could have thought of that!" Naruto shouted back at her as the two continued to flee from their pursuer.

….

Mizore slipped quietly from tree to tree with the skill of a ninja, remaining completely out of sight. Clare walked out in front of her, looking for any place where the captive could be hidden.

"Not a lot on this side and it's going to be dark soon. I hope we don't have to spend the night here," Clare declared scanning the sky, hoping that she might catch sight of one of the others' signal flares. She sighed when she didn't and turned back to see where Mizore was. She found the snow woman standing just inches away, staring into Clare's eyes. "Yahhh!" Clare yelped, "don't do that!" Mizore just pointed into the woods. Clare looked in the direction she was pointing and noticed a small log cabin nestled in the trees.

"Huh, I wonder what's in there," she declared making her way towards the cabin. When she arrived, she walked in and glanced around. The cabin was two stories and a long ladder led up to the second floor. "Guess I'll have a look," she said to herself climbing up the ladder.

From outside, Mizore watched the house from a concealed spot. Looking back in the direction they had come, she saw ten men moving towards the house. Two of them were carrying a long stake that had several birds tied to it. Another one carried an unconscious woman under his arm. Mizore quickly determined they must be bandits. She watched as the ten bandits entered the house.

….

Kakashi and Miria stood looking up the face of a cliff at a cave several feet above them.

"Do you think this is the place?" Miria asked.

"I don't know, why don't we ask one of them," Kakashi declared. He turned and looked over the two dozen or so bandits who lay unconscious on the ground, "hey you," he said kicking one of them until he woke up, "is this the place where you're holding the little girl?"

"I don't know if I'd say little. She's a teenager at least, but yes. The Moya Triad guy with the side burns paid us to hold her here and to take out anyone who came trying to rescue her," the man responded.

"Guy with the side burns?" Miria replied, "is he talking about that blue guy from the inn yesterday?"

"That would be my guess," Kakashi replied, "well, things are starting to make sense I guess." Reaching into his pack, he produced a signal flare. "Guess we should signal the others," he declared.

"Let's make sure the girl is up there first," Miria suggested.

"That's probably a good idea," Kakashi replied as the two began climbing up the hill towards the cave. A light glow inside the cave told the duo that there was someone inside the cave. Entering cautiously, Kakashi peaked inside. Four bandits sat around the fire eating what looked like some kind of bird. More importantly, sitting inside a make shift cage was a young girl with short black hair. She had to be the one they were looking for. Nodding to Miria, Kakashi sprang into action, quickly incapacitating two of the bandits with kicks to the stomach. Miria charged the other to from behind and cut through them with her Claymore, knocking them unconscious as well.

"She's here, good," Miria declared.

"Take this out and shoot up the flare," Kakashi said handing the flare to Miria. I'll get her out and we'll wait here for the others. Then we can decide what to do from there."

"Got it," Miria replied taking the flare and heading outside.


	27. Master the Kaioken 2 SILVER EYED LION

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 27**

**Master the Kaioken part 2**

**THE SILVER EYED LION**

Mizore quietly snuck up to the cabin and looked in the window. Clare stood over the ten unconscious bandits with her sword drawn.

"Perverted jerks," she calmly said sheathing her sword. A loud noise caught both of their attention. Mizore looked up and saw a bright flash in the sky. She looked back to Clare and pointed at the flare.

"It's the signal," she said plainly.

"I can see that. Let's go," Clare replied as they both headed towards the area below the flare.

….

"Hey Sakura! Someone shot up a flare," Naruto shouted to Sakura.

"What!" Sakura shouted back, "oh look, the flare! What are you waiting for Naruto? Let's go!" she ordered stepping over the beaten, bruised, and unconscious brown bear.

"Poor thing. You never even saw it coming," Naruto said sympathetically as he ran after Sakura.

….

An hour later, the team had assembled at the cave. Where Kakashi and Miria had found the girl.

"From what I've pieced together, those ninja who attacked us in the last town kidnapped this girl," Miria declared, "she has to be the one."

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked, "we're supposed to take her to the other end of the pass and wait in the next town, right?"

"We won't be able to do anything tonight," Sakura replied, "there are to many bandits in this area. It'd be to dangerous."

"Sakura's right. Traveling in the dark would only put us at greater risk. We should wait until morning when we're able to see our surroundings," Miria agreed.

"Hey guys, we have a bit of a problem," Kakashi declared walking over from where he had been talking to the girl.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I was just talking with the girl. Her name is Zelda and she says that she's from the village on the other side of the pass. The one we were ordered to wait in," Kakashi declared, "she's not from the village where the palace is."

"Huh, maybe that old lady lived in that town and forgot to mention it?" Naruto suggested.

"She traveled quite a distance to acquire our help if that's the case," Clare declared, "I don't think it's feasible. "

"Feasi-what?" Naruto asked.

"It means it's not likely you idiot," Sakura answered.

"The old woman leaving the castle?" Mizore asked, "she was that weird guy with the sideburns. I saw him outside in the bushes. That's why I decided to stalk him and came after you guys."

"Stalk him? She says that as if it was a good thing," Naruto declared.

"Huh, well that makes sense I guess," Kakashi replied, "My guess is that they took this girl hostage to try and bait their trap and then lured us here with a false story. Maybe they had some kind of trap planned for us in the next town."

"To bad for them they went and got themselves arrested!" Naruto shouted, "it'll be easy now."

"We'll stay the night here and move out first thing in the morning," Kakashi declared, "I'll take first watch. The rest of you try and get some sleep."

….

"This is it," Kakashi said quietly to himself. He stood alone atop a large pillar of ice just outside of the cave entrance, "Kaioken x 6." The red aura appeared around him and he slammed his fist into the pillar. The top of the pillar splintered and then shattered under Kakashi's feet. Kakashi jumped off of the pillar as it shattered and landed on his feet in front of the cave entrance.

Miria stood in front of the entrance watching him. "You're beginning to get the hang of the Kaioken x 6," Miria declared.

"Sorry if I woke you," Kakashi said, "I thought I was being quiet."

"I just couldn't sleep," Miria revealed, "when do you plan to start working on the Kaioken x 7?"

"We'll probably be in the next town for a couple of days," Kakashi declared, "I'll begin my Kaioken x7 training tomorrow night."

"Let's see how strong you are," Miria suggested reaching up and grabbing her Claymore.

"Sparring?" Kakashi asked.

"If you're up for it," Miria replied.

"Sure, I don't mind," Kakashi declared, "it'll be good practice for both of us."

"Alright then. Don't hold anything back," Miria ordered.

"The same to you," Kakashi replied, "Kaioken x 6!" The red aura covered Kakashi and he lunged at Miria. Reacting quickly, Miria raised her Claymore as Kakashi drew a kunai knife from his pack. The sound of clashing steel rang out in the pass as Kakashi's knife struck Miria's sword. Reaching back into his pack, Kakashi grabbed three shuriken and lobbed them at Miria. The shuriken passed right through Miria as the phantom faded away and the shuriken embedded themselves in the snow. Miria appeared behind Kakashi and swung with her sword only to be parried with the kunai.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't hold back," Kakashi declared.

"What do you mean?" Miria asked smiling.

"I've noticed your eyes change color when you're fighting at your full strength. The turn yellow and right now, they're still silver," Kakashi revealed.

"You're one to talk," Miria replied smiling and poking at Kakashi's headband with her finger, "you're still not using your sharingan."

"Heh, I guess you're right," Kakashi replied as the red aura around him faded away and Miria sheathed her sword. The two stood and faced each other for several seconds before something white caught their attention.

"It's snowing," Miria said reaching out and catching a snowflake in her hand. The two gazed up at the snowing sky for several more minutes before Kakashi looked back down at Miria. She was just staring at him and smiling. Kakashi didn't even move as Miria reached her fingers up over his nose, and slowly pulled down his mask.

….

"There it is you guys," Kakashi declared as the town came into view.

"Hear that Zelda!" Naruto shouted, "you're home!"

"Yeaaaa!" Zelda shouted as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, careful. Your tears will freeze to your eyes if you're not careful," Kakashi said looking at her. His one visible eye showed that he was smiling.

"Oh, yeah, right," Zelda said wiping away the tears, "I'm finally home."

"Let's go. You're parents are probably worried sick about you," Sakura ordered as the team headed towards the town.

….

Three young women sat at the bar of the local tavern. The hoods of the brown cloaks they wore concealed their faces, but two of them had long blond hair hanging out of the front of the hoods. The one sitting in the middle had her hair tied in braids while the one to her left let her hair hand down freely. The bartender came by and put three cups in front of them.

"Here are your drinks ladies," the kind man said smiling. The one with the free hanging hair removed her hood revealing her face. Her hair was long in back to and a single strand of hair hung over her face. She opened her silver eyes and smiled at the man.

"Thank you sir," she said grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

"This'll perk you three right up. You're probably tired and freezing after your long walk. You three heading through the pass?" the man asked.

"Yes," the woman with the braids said pulling off her cloak as well, "we're on our way to the Moon Palace to meet up with some friends."

"Well I hope you've planned ahead. The Moon Palace is a good 5 or 6 days journey from here. That definitely won't be an easy task.

"Oh we know," the woman with the braids replied cheerfully, "but I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Just be careful of the pass," the man warned, "a group of bandits have set up there and they've been preying on innocent women traveling through the pass. Three young ladies like yourself with no male escort is bound to attract their attention."

"Bandits? That's terrible," the woman with the long free hair declared.

"They've already taken a local girl prisoner. Poor Zelda," the man revealed, "by the way. I didn't get your names."

"My name is Cynthia," the girl with the braids revealed, "my friends are Yuma," she said pointing to the other girl with long hair, "and Tabitha," she revealed pointing to the other.

"A pleasure to meet all three of you," the man replied kindly walking away from them.

"Gotta admit, having people not be scared of you just because of the color of your eyes really never gets old," Yuma declared sipping at her drink.

"I know. People here are so nice," Cynthia agreed.

"It's only because they don't know what we are," Tabitha declared removing her hood. Her hair was long as well, but she had tied it up in a bun on top of her head, "if they did, things would be different."

"Way to dampen my mood, Tabitha," Yuma declared turning around in her bar stool and looking out the window of the bar. As she did, Kakashi's team walked past the tavern and Yuma's eyes widened with surprise. "Guys, look, isn't that…?" she began as Cynthia turned to see what she was looking at.

"It's Captain Miria and Clare!," Cynthia shouted as all three women jumped to their feet.

….

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zelda screamed embracing her parents when she saw them.

"Oh Zelda!" her mother shouted, "we've been so worried. We thought you were dead!"

"These people saved me. These are my friends, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Miria, Clare, and Mizore," Zelda replied turning and introducing her rescuers to her parents.

"If there's any way we can repay you, just say it. We're in your debt. We don't have much money, but we'll do what we…" her father began reaching out his hand to Kakashi.

"We're glad we were able to help," Kakashi replied shaking the mans hand.

"So what now Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we were supposed to stay here for a couple of days so I see nothing wrong with getting some rest and relaxation here," Kakashi replied.

"We'll talk to the inn keeper. He's a family friend so I'm certain he'd be happy to have you as his guests for saving Zelda," Zelda's father declared.

"Thank you very much," Kakashi replied to the offer, "we don't have much money so we'd really appreciate it." As the man turned and walked away, Kakashi turned back around and faced back the way they had come from. Reaching up, he pulled his headband up to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Huh, what's up Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Are you planning on hiding all day? Why don't you stop following us and show yourself," Kakashi ordered sternly. A man wearing a cloak emerged from behind a nearby building.

"Very perceptive. I'd expect no less though, given what I've heard of the great Kakashi Hatake," the man declared. The voice sounded familiar to Clare. "Oh, I recognize you two as well. Pieta if I remember correctly. You were two of the warriors who got away from me. As I recall, one of you even managed to kill me. You were quite fortunate then. I wouldn't start thinking you can repeat that accomplishment a second time, because I can assure you that that won't be the case."

"Pieta? What do you…?" Miria began to ask as the man removed his cloak. When she saw his face, Miria's eyes widened with shock and dismay. "How? Clare killed you? You shouldn't be alive!"

"Rigaldo!" Clare shouted.

"This guy doesn't look so tough," Naruto declared, "I'll end this with one shot!" Naruto shouted charging at the man.

"Wait! Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, but he was to late. Rigaldo dodged Naruto's punch and kicked the shinobi in the stomach knocking him flying backwards and into a nearby building. "Sakura! Get everyone in town somewhere safe! The level of this guys chakra…."

"That's not chakra, it's yoki!" Miria declared, "his yoki aura is even higher then it was seven years ago, but… how! He should be dead." As she spoke a red aura suddenly surrounded Rigaldo. "He's transforming! Here he comes!" Miria shouted as the human Rigaldo suddenly transformed into a monster that looked like a lion standing on two legs. It glared at the team through fierce silver eyes.

"Kaioken x 6!" Kakashi shouted preparing for battle as the red aura appeared around him.


	28. Master the Kaioken 3 DEFEAT RIGALDO

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 28**

**Master the Kaioken part 3**

**DEFEAT RIGALDO**

Naruto sprung to his feet and faced Rigaldo as both Clare and Miria drew their swords and released their Yoki energy turning their eyes bright yellow. Several shards of ice appeared from Mizore's long sleeve as she prepared to fight.

"You've grown stronger since we last fought," Rigaldo declared glaring at Clare, "I wonder if that will be enough." As he said that he suddenly vanished from view, reappearing behind Clare. Clare looked back completely taken by surprise by his speed. "I'm willing to bet that as much stronger as you are, I've gotten even stronger then that."

"He wasn't this fast before," Clare thought as she jumped back away from him. She landed and looked up but he had already vanished again.

"Clare! Behind you!" Miria screamed.

"You'll have to do better then that," Rigaldo said slyly from behind Clare. Clare completely froze when she heard his voice. Taking advantage of the hesitation, Rigaldo instantly moved in for the kill.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted charging at Rigaldo from the side. Rigaldo leapt back as Naruto planted his attack into the snow where Rigaldo had been standing.

"Interesting trick, but you'll have to do better," Rigaldo declared landing on top of a building.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi's voice rang out. Rigaldo looked to his side to see Kakashi charging towards him with a ball of electricity in his hand.

"Clever, you think you have me, don't you," Rigaldo taunted pointing one of his claws at Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Watch out!" Miria screamed as several spikes fired from Rigaldo's claw. Kakashi was barely able to leap out of the path of the projectiles and landed hard back on the ground below.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as hundreds of shadow clones appeared and swarmed at Rigaldo.

"Impressive, but no matter how many times you multiply trash, it's still trash," Rigaldo declared firing more spikes at the Naruto clones. One by one, all the clones popped until only one remained. "Now I have you!" Rigaldo shouted firing another claw at the last Naruto.

"Naruto!" Clare shouted as the claw pierced her comrades chest. The final Naruto popped as well. It was only a Shadow Clone.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted flying in from behind Rigaldo.

"Nice try, but I knew you were back there," Rigaldo declared stepping to the side as Naruto shot past.

"What!" Naruto gasped looking back in surprise.

"Now, die!" Rigaldo shouted extending his claws and slicing towards Naruto's torso. As he attacked, Clare suddenly appeared behind him. She swung her claymore at his shoulder from below and Rigaldo vanished from sight as the blade slashed past him. "I guess you want to be first," he said reappearing behind Clare. Clare's eyes widened as a burst of pain shot through her abdomen. She looked down to see that three of Rigaldo's spikes had pierced her from behind and now protruded from her stomach. "Say good-bye!" Rigaldo shouted holding his claws up to the back of Clare's head. His claws extended out and pierced through the back of Clare's head.

"Not bad. I thought I had her for sure," Rigaldo declared as the Clare he had skewered suddenly disappeared, "I guess your technique is just as potent as seven years ago." As he spoke he looked to his side, where Miria stood with Clare slung over her shoulder. Naruto sprung to his feet and slung a kunai knife at Rigaldo who jumped over it landing several feet back.

"Tell you what kid. I really have no interest in you or your masked friend, so why don't the two of you just get lost. I don't like to waste time with garbage," Rigaldo taunted.

"We'll see who's talkin' tough when I'm finished with you!" Naruto shouted forming seven shadow clones and leaping above Rigaldo.

"You're a very slow learner, aren't you," Rigaldo said, "this trick already failed once!" Suddenly, the roof beneath him exploded. Rigaldo jumped back as four more Shadow Clones burst out from the roof. The roof behind him exploded as well and ten more shadow clones jumped out behind him!

"Dodge this!" the Narutoes shouted coming down at him from all sides.

"I don't intend to," Rigaldo declared as his claws suddenly extended above him. The claws bent and moved back down pelting the area around Rigaldo with a deadly barrage and skewering all of the Narutoes including the real one. Naruto yelled out with pain as three claws pierced his left leg and torso, barely missing any vital spots. Naruto jumped back and collapsed, clutching the damaged areas with his fists and yelling with pain. "Now, good bye!" Rigaldo shouted firing several spikes at the injured Naruto. Mizore leapt between Rigaldo and Naruto and quickly created a wall of ice, which blocked the spikes. "My my, so many interesting techniques. Perhaps I underestimated you." Mizore's eyes widened with fear as she heard the last few words come from behind her. "Or maybe not."

A burst of pain shot through Mizore's back as Rigaldo's claws ripped through her flesh. She quickly lost consciousness and fell on her face. "Still alive? How unfortunate. I'll remedy that soon though," Rigaldo said, "I shant make you suffer long!" he declared raising his claw to finish Mizore.

"Kaioken x 3!" Kakashi shouted grabbing Mizore and leaping away from Rigaldo just before his claw slammed into the roof, splintering the wood. Kakashi appeared beside Miria carrying Naruto and Mizore and still glowing with the red aura.

"Not bad. I'm impressed you were able to save her in time," Rigaldo declared.

"How's Clare?" Kakashi asked Miria who had laid Clare down on the roof.

"She'll live, but she's unconscious now. She won't be able to help us," Miria replied.

"Naruto and Mizore are the safe way," Kakashi declared, "looks like we're on our own with this one."

"What do we do? He's to much for us," Miria responded.

"We have to think of something," Kakashi declared pulling up his mask to reveal his sharingan, "if we don't, then we're all dead."

"This fight has been entertaining, but I grow bored of this. It's time we ended things here!" Rigaldo shouted jumping into the air.

"Kaioken x 5!" Kakashi shouted as the red aura increased in intensity.

Suddenly, a giant Claymore cut through the air. Rigaldo fell backwards to avoid having it pierce his head and landed well in front of his target.

"What…" Miria gasped looking towards the source of the blade. Yuma stood on a nearby rooftop with her hand pointed at Rigaldo. "Yuma!"

"More weaklings want to get in my way?" Rigaldo said looking back at Yuma, "guess I'll just have to get rid of you as well."

"Yuma! Watch out!" Miria shouted as Rigaldo leapt towards Yuma.

"No you don't!" a voice shouted from behind Rigaldo. Rigaldo turned just in time to parry a fierce attack from Cynthia. The impact knocked them both backwards. Rigaldo landed first and launched himself at the still airborne and helpless Cynthia.

"Fire Style! Fire ball Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted rapidly performing a hand sign and blowing a ball of fire at Rigaldo. The fire passed between Rigaldo and Cynthia, cutting them off and allowing Cynthia time to land and jump back away from Rigaldo!

"Yuma! Here!" she shouted grabbing Yuma's sword and throwing it back to the renegade Claymore. Yuma caught the sword by its hilt and turned to face Rigaldo.

"Cynthia! Yuma! Why… how are you two here?" Miria asked.

"I wish I knew," Cynthia replied. "One minute we were in Rabona and the next thing we knew, the entire city's population was all in this unfamiliar town. Yuma, Tabitha, and I set out to see if we could find out what happened."

"The entire population of Rabona?" Miria repeated in surprise.

"Yes, all of the townspeople, priests, guards, even Galatea and the brown haired Claymore Clarice are there," a voice said from behind them, "Miria turned and saw Tabitha standing behind her.

"Strange," Kakashi muttered looking over to Miria, "we'll have to ask Teresa about this when we return to the castle."

"First we have to defeat him," Miria reminded him as the 5 standing warriors turned their attention back to Rigaldo.

"Now you've really made me upset," Rigaldo declared, "I'm going to make you all suffer terribly before you die." As he spoke, he vanished from sight and reappeared behind Yuma.

"Watch out, Yuma!" Cynthia shouted. Yuma turned to late as Rigaldo's claws cut through her back. The blow was to shallow to be lethal, but it was still very deep. Yuma fell on her face, conscious, but completely paralyzed.

"Yuma!" Tabitha shouted as Rigaldo suddenly appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened with surprise and pain as Rigaldo's claw stuck through her stomach. At this point it became obvious that Rigaldo was evading lethal blows. Tabitha fell backwards alive but incapacitated.

"What is he…" Cynthia started but was cut off as Rigaldo appeared before her next.

"Two witnesses will be plenty. I'm afraid you're not needed," Rigaldo declared moving his claws towards Cynthia's throat. He was forced to jump back though as the portion of roof he had been standing on suddenly exploded. He landed on the ground below. Kakashi and Miria landed a few feet in front of him.

"Cynthia! Tend to the injured! We'll handle this!" Miria ordered.

"Yes captain!" Cynthia shouted back darting to the side of the injured Tabitha.

"It will do you no good," Rigaldo declared, "when I'm finished with the two of you, I'll just finish off all of them as well."

"We won't let you!" Miria declared as her eyes turned from silver to gold.

"Kaioken x 6!" Kakashi shouted as the red aura around him once again intensified, "this ends now. Your future… is death!"


	29. Miria Overwhelmed PUSH THE LIMIT KAKASHI

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 29**

**Miria Overwhelmed**

**PUSH THE LIMIT KAKASHI**

The three fighters stood still for several moments before Rigaldo suddenly made his move. Vanishing from sight for only a moment he appeared behind Miria and slashed at her with his claws. Moving quickly, Kakashi deflected the attack with his kunai as Miria's phantom vanished and she appeared behind Rigaldo. She jumped above him and tried to slash him with a downward slash. Rigaldo knocked Kakashi back and turned, knocking Miria's sword away with his claws. Miria leapt backwards as Rigaldo fired several of his spikes at her. Fortunately she was able to skillfully deflect all of them away but as the last one imbedded itself into the ground, Rigaldo appeared behind her and slashed for her torso. The claws passed through air as the phantom vanished.

"You've gotten faster since the last time we fought," Rigaldo declared turning his head. Miria stood behind him, her sword held out in front of her. "It makes no difference though, you still don't have what it takes to defeat me!" he shouted turning and charging at her. Miria jumped back as Rigaldo slammed his fist into the ground where she had been standing. Rigaldo quickly stood up and pointed his claws at her, which stretched out towards the vulnerable Claymore. Miria was barely able to raise her defense in time but the claws forced her backwards and slammed her through a small hut. Miria got to her feet quickly and leapt to a building top. Releasing her top speed, Miria charged across the roof tops kicking up a cloud of snow behind her which hid her movements. Before the snow on the roof settled Miria used her phantom and charged in behind Rigaldo, swinging her sword for the back of his neck as she did.

"Clever, you're getting creative, Claymore," Rigaldo declared ducking under Miria's blade, "but you're no where near clever enough." With that he turned and landed a fierce punch into Miria's stomach. Miria coughed as blood spurted from her mouth and she was launched backwards, crashing through several buildings before finally coming to a stop. She tried to rise, but Rigaldo crashed down in front of her and pinned her to the ground with his foot. Shifting his weight, he kicked her Claymore out of her reach while crushing the breath out of the fallen warrior. Miria coughed and began gasping desperately for air.

"A noble effort, but in the end it was useless," Rigaldo declared pointing his claws at the desperately struggling Miria, "now that I have you, I can take my time and tear you limb from limb!"

"Fire Style! Dragon Flame Bomb!" Kakashi shouted breathing a stream of fire at Rigaldo. Rigaldo jumped back but the flame stopped just before it reached the still downed Miria. Kakashi erupted from the flame surrounded by the red Kaioken aura and carrying his Lightning Blade. Rigaldo wasn't able to react quickly enough and the Lightning Blade ripped through his shoulder leaving a deep gash.

"Impudent fool! How dare you!" Rigaldo shouted swatting Kakashi away. Kakashi landed on his feet and glared at Rigaldo with his sharingan eye. "What is this? This strange feeling of dread?" Rigaldo said to himself as a cold sense of doom washed over him.

"Your future," Kakashi declared triggering the Kaioken x7, "is death."

….

Miria rose slowly to her hands and knees still gasping for breath. She could tell by the sharp pain in her rib area that the force of Rigaldo's impact had broken several of her ribs. She couldn't even speak. Releasing her yoki power, she yelped with pain as she felt the broken ribs inside of her slowly mending themselves. After several minutes, she was finally able to catch her breath and rose gingerly to her feet. As she did, Kakashi crashed into the ground a few feet away. Rigaldo landing behind him.

"Still standing? You're a resilient one!" Rigaldo said appearing in front of Miria and punching her in the stomach. Miria couldn't do anything to protect herself as Rigaldo's powerful claws pierced her stomach and emerged from her back. "I'll make sure you don't get up again, don't worry!" Rigaldo shouted pulling his arm out of Miria's wound. Miria slumped to her knees covering her wounded stomach with her arms. Rigaldo rose his hand into the air and prepared for the kill.

"Amaturasu!" Kakashi's voice called as Rigaldo's arm erupted into black flame.

"What!" Rigaldo shouted. Unable to hesitate Rigaldo severed the burning arm from his body with his other arm. The arm burnt to ashes in a matter of moments. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" Rigaldo shouted.

"I have no choice. In order to protect the others, I'll have to see just how tough my body really is," Kakashi declared, "I won't let you touch Miria anymore!" he shouted as the Kaioken aura appeared around him. This time, the aura was more intense then it had been before.

"What is this? How can you have gotten so much more powerful?" Rigaldo stuttered as the force of the aura made him jump back away from Miria.

"Kaioken x 10!" Kakashi shouted glaring at Rigaldo.

(Author's Note: I can't believe that after taking this long to update I turned out such a short chapter. Lot of things going on this last week. Question. What do you call a fusion between a Naruto and a Luffy? I have no idea but I have the last two chapters of this saga to figure that out. If anyone has any ideas I'd be very appreciative.)


	30. Roar of the Kaioken FULL POWER KAKASHI

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 30**

**Roar of the Kaioken**

**FULL POWER KAKASHI**

"Kaioken x 10!" Kakashi shouted as the red aura intensified. Kakashi felt a sharp burst of pain shoot through his entire body but ignored it and looked up to face Rigaldo.

"Interesting. It seems you're much stronger then I originally thought, but will it be enough to defeat me?" Rigaldo asked facing Kakashi.

"Guess we'll find out, won't we," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi, be careful," Miria tried to shout but was barely able to whisper it as a burst of pain shot through her stomach. She dropped to her hands and knees clenching her injured stomach tightly. "You can't even use the x7 Kaioken yet. If you're not careful… you could die," she whispered to herself as tears began to fall from her silver eyes and the final battle with Rigaldo began.

….

Kakashi charged at Rigaldo disappearing from even the Silver Eyed Lion King's sight for a moment. He swung a kunai knife for Rigaldo's neck but the Rigaldo was able to deflect the knife away with his claw. Kakashi jumped back and then charged again unloading a furious barrage of stabs and slashes with his kunai knife. Rigaldo clenched his fangs as Kakashi cut several deep scratches into his arms and torso.

"Enough of this!" Rigaldo shouted as his claws extended towards Kakashi. Kakashi, however, was using his Sharingan which was now amplified 10 fold by the Kaioken. Even Rigaldo's fastest maneuvers seemed to be moving in slow motion to Kakashi's newly heightened senses. Ducking effortlessly under the claws Kakashi planted his hand in the snowy ground and pushed up kicking Rigaldo squarely in the stomach as he did. Rigaldo fired several spikes at Kakashi, but Kakashi was to quick and bounded away from Rigaldo as the spikes imbedded themselves into the snow.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted breathing out a ball of fire that traveled along the ground towards Rigaldo. Rigaldo leapt over the ball with ease.

"You missed!" Rigaldo shouted.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted as the water from the snow the fireball had melted gathered together and formed a giant water dragon! The dragon charged at the still airborne Rigaldo and slammed into him knocking him onto his back. Rigaldo was slow to recover as he climbed back to his feet.

"Very impressive. You're as wise and resourceful as you are powerful. Truly you are a worthy opponent!" Rigaldo declared as a red yoki aura appeared around him, "I won't disgrace you by holding back any further. From this point forward, we shall fight to the death at our full strength!"

"Sounds alright to me," Kakashi replied holding his kunai out in front of him. Both warriors vanished from sight as their grueling battle continued.

….

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he saw Sakura staring down at him. She looked worried but as she noticed Naruto was awake, her worried expression changed to one of relief.

"Sakura? What… happened," Naruto stammered rising to a sitting position. A burst of pain shot through his leg and abdomen and he quickly fell back on his back.

"Don't try to sit up yet," Sakura ordered, "your injuries were very severe. I haven't finished treating them quite yet."

"Where's Kakashi-sensei and Miria? And where's that lion guy!" Naruto shouted waking the still sleeping Mizore. She woke up and rose slowly to a sitting position as well. Her shirt and clothes had been torn by the attack, but Sakura had wrapped her entire torso up to her armpit in bandages, covering the wound and creating a makeshift shirt.

"Ow," she said as a shot of pain ran up her back, "what happened."

"We were all defeated by Rigaldo," Clare declared from where she had been sitting a few feet away. Her armor had been removed leaving only her white jumpsuit on her and her stomach, legs, and arms were covered in bandages. We're lucky to be alive."

"Cynthia, did you find Miria or Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as the Claymore with pigtails landed behind her.

"I'm sorry, I haven't found them yet, and Yuma and Tabitha are still unconscious," Cynthia replied.

"Their wounds are healed, but they'll take some time to completely recovered. We need to let them sleep for now," Sakura replied.

"Naruto! Mizore! Clare!" a familiar voice shouted from behind them. The injured fighters looked up to see Zelda coming towards them. She was struggling to carry a now unconscious Miria towards them.

"Captain Miria!" Cynthia shouted as she and Sakura darted to Zelda's aid, carrying the injured Miria to where their other comrades waited.

"Zelda, what are you doing here? I thought you'd left with the other villagers," Sakura said calmly.

"I snuck back because I wanted to make sure you were all okay. I found Miria unconscious in the snow near where Kakashi is still fighting that monster. I was fortunately able to sneak Miria away while the lion was occupied with Kakashi."

"Cynthia, Sakura, you need to go help Kakashi. He can't beat Rigaldo all by himself," Clare declared as she realized that she herself would still be of no use in her injured state.

"No… stay away," Miria stammered struggling to her hands and knees.

"Miria, don't move to much, Cynthia and I will heal you, okay," Sakura declared.

"Kakashi is using the Kaioken to its fullest. He's taking a foolish risk, but… I don't think we have another choice. If Kakashi fails, then we're all doomed," Miria declared, "heal me enough so that I can walk. I have to go help him."

"But Captain, you just said…," Cynthia began to protest.

"Just do what I tell you," Miria ordered. Cynthia was surprised. Miria rarely got angry and she still didn't seem mad, just upset. She almost seemed sad. Cynthia quickly realized that this Kakashi meant something to Miria.

"Yes Captain," Cynthia replied and quickly began healing Miria's injuries.

….

Kakashi's body surged with pain, but the sharingan warrior refused to back down. He and Rigaldo had been going toe to toe for almost a half hour now but neither one showed any signs of letting up. Kakashi's sharingan eye was closed making Rigaldo wonder if Kakashi was up to something.

"I hope you're not running out of steam already," Rigaldo declared.

"I've still… got plenty of power left," Kakashi replied charging at Rigaldo again. _This is good. It's more taxing on my body, but with my senses heightened by the kaioken, I can prepare Amaturasu while still being able to fight. I just hope my body can hold out until it's ready._

Rigaldo slashed out at Kakashi with his claws, but Kakashi deflected it away with his kunai and jumped back. As he landed, his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. His red Kaioken aura faded away and he fell forward, barely catching himself before he fell flat on his face.

"It seems you have indeed reached your limit," Rigaldo declared, "you have been a most worthy opponent," he said approaching the downed Kakashi, "but in the end, you couldn't defeat me. I will end it quickly." As Rigaldo spoke, he rose his hand to finish Kakashi. Kakashi shot upright frighteningly quickly and the Kaioken aura reappeared around him.

"You've obviously never battled a shinobi," Kakashi declared, "if you had, you'd never have fallen for such an obvious trap. From this range, there's no way I can miss you, so farewell Rigaldo the Silver Eyed Lion King. Kaioken x 10… Amaturasu!" As he shouted this he opened his sharingan eye and the black flame erupted from it, engulfing Rigaldo. The Silver Eyed Lion King roared with pain and jumped away as the flame engulfed him. Kakashi began to fall backwards but was caught by someone and lowered gently to the ground. He looked up to see Miria gazing down at him.

"Y… you did it," she panted obviously still hurt.

"Yep, I guess I did," Kakashi replied reaching up and pulling his headband back over his sharingan, "phew, I'm exhausted though."

….

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted running to greet their sensei as he approached them, being supported by Miria.

"You beat that guy to a pulp, right Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I wouldn't be to worried about him bothering us again," Kakashi replied.

"Wouldn't you now?" a voice called from behind them. Kakashi and Miria turned to face the source of the voice. It was Rigaldo. His right arm was gone and his face was badly disfigured, but he had survived.

"How, that's impossible!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Your attack burnt my arm to ashes, but I was able to cut off my arm and spare my life. I took a large amount of damage from the attack though. It's unfortunate that you may well be in worse shape then I am. I doubt I could put up much of a fight in my condition. As you are now though, I'm afraid your all going to die here."

"We're not finished yet!" Sakura and Cynthia shouted as they ran in front of their injured companions and faced Rigaldo.

"Fools! I still have more then enough power to deal with weaklings like you!" Rigaldo shouted jumping at Sakura and Cynthia, "now die!"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" a voice shouted out as a fist came flying in from out of nowhere and punched Rigaldo in the stomach knocking him away from Sakura and Cynthia.

"You guys look like you've had it rough!" a familiar voice called out, "looks like we got here just in time."

"Looks like our support team just arrived. Good, looks like I can leave the rest of this to you then," Kakashi declared.

"You bet, I'll finish this," the voice said again as Kakashi looked over his shoulder at their support team consisting of Monkey D Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Goku.


	31. Luffy's Assault END OF THE LION KING

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 31**

**Luffy's Assault**

**END OF THE LION KING**

"Yeah! Alright!" Naruto shouted.

"Cutting it a little bit close!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ahh quit whining, we're here now, aren't we," Luffy replied, "Hey Goku, can I finish this guy off?"

"I guess that'd be alright," Goku replied, "Ichigo and I will check up on the rest of the support team and see how long it'll be before that transport thing arrives here. Looks like we may need it after all."

"You do that," Luffy replied, "this won't take long."

"Fool, do you have any idea who you're talking to!" Rigaldo shouted, "I suppose it doesn't matter. You will be dead soon."

"We'll see who's gonna be dead," Luffy declared firmly, "Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy punched at Rigaldo who dodged Luffy's stretching attack.

"Not bad but dodge this! Gum Gum Shotgun!" Luffy shouted beginning to shake his arm. The punch began to flail around completely erasing Rigaldo's ability to follow it. The punch connected with Rigaldo knocking him back into a building. Rigaldo leapt out of the smoke cloud and charged Luffy.

"You'll pay for that!" he shouted slashing for Luffy's neck with his claws. Luffy quickly ducked under Rigaldo's remaining arm.

"Gum Gum…" he shouted as his leg extended towards the sky, kicking Rigaldo in the chin as it did, "Battle Axe!" His foot shot back towards the ground nailing Rigaldo on the top of the head and slamming him down into the snowy earth. "Now to end this!" Luffy shouted pushing off of Rigaldo's head and launching himself skyward, "Gum Gum Gattling!" Luffy released a fierce barrage of punches that stretched and retracted so quickly that it seemed that Luffy had grown two additional arms. Despite the speed, every attack was perfectly positioned striking Rigaldo in the stomach and driving him further and further into the ground. After a couple of minutes Luffy pulled his arms back and stretched them behind him. "Gum Gum Bazooka!" he shouted launching his arms forward and slamming his palms into Rigaldo's stomach. The Silver eyed Lion King coughed up purple blood and Luffy landed a few feet away from him, ready to continue the fight.

"Just stay down already!" Luffy shouted as Rigaldo struggled to his feet.

"I will tear you limb from limb!" Rigaldo declared firing spikes at Luffy who just jumped over them all.

"Guess I have no choice. You won't stay down while you're still alive so I'll just have to finish you off!" Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Fireworks!"

"No, Luffy," Kakashi declared stepping in front of Luffy.

"Hey! Move Kakashi!" Luffy ordered.

"No, he's mine!" Kakashi declared so firmly that Luffy didn't dare argue.

"Ah no fair! Your greedy. Fine I'll let you finish him off," Luffy sulked.

"Kakashi! Wait!" Miria protested.

"Let's end this right here and right now!" Kakashi declared forming his Lightning Blade, "Kaioken x 10!"

"Since you're so determined to die, I guess I'll grant your request!" Rigaldo declared charging at Kakashi who quickly pulled up his headband to once again reveal his Sharingan.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted charging headlong at the Silver Eyed Lion.

"Die!" Rigaldo shouted as his claws began to stretch towards Kakashi. Kakashi quickly ducked under the claws and disappeared from sight for a moment, reappearing in front of Rigaldo. Swinging his Lightning Blade, he severed Rigaldo's remaining arm. Luffy watched as the claws came within an inch of his head and then harmlessly dropped to the ground. He smiled broadly.

"Heh, I knew that would happen."

"No! I won't be defeated by you!" Rigaldo shouted as Kakashi swung the Lightning Blade again.

"As I said before," Kakashi declared as Rigaldo coughed up more blood, "is death." As he spoke the final word, Rigaldo's severed head fell from his shoulders and he slumped to the ground, dead.

"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Bomb!" Kakashi said forming a hand sign and breathing out a wave of fire that engulfed and consumed Rigaldo's body. When the fire cleared, the Silver Eyed Lion King was no more. Kakashi barely managed to cover his Sharingan eye before falling backwards.

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Luffy, I thought you were gonna finish the fight."

"I was but Kakashi threatened me. His Lightning Blade might not hurt me but who knows what else he could do to me. I'm sure his Amaturasu thing'd still burn me pretty good!"

"I can't move my body," Kakashi said, "uhh, it's gonna take at least a week to recover from this. Miria, is everyone alright?"

"This coming from the guy who's temporarily paralyzed from the neck down!" Sakura shouted, "I swear Kakashi-sensei! If you ever do something like that again I'll kill you! Why didn't you just leave it to Luffy!"

"Paralyzed from the neck down, huh," Miria said looking a little to gleeful for Kakashi's liking.

"Yep, guess so," Kakashi replied smiling.

"Good, then you won't be able to keep me from doing this," Miria declared kneeling down next to Kakashi and slipping her pointer and middle finger under Kakashi's mask.

"Hold on Miria, before you do…" he said motioning towards Naruto with his head. Naruto was staring intently waiting for Miria to unmask Kakashi. Miria quickly pulled out her sword and stuck into the ground blocking Naruto's line of sight before bending over to kiss Kakashi.

"Ahhh man! No fair! Why does Miria get to see Kakashi-sensei's face! I wanna see too!"

"Huh?" Luffy said stretching his neck over the sword, "why do you wanna see Kakashi's face? It doesn't look that different from any other face."

"What the heck! Are you freaking kidding me! Why does Luffy get to see Kakashi sensei's face! That's not fair! I wanna see too!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up will you!" Sakura screamed punching Naruto on the top of his head, "leave the man alone already! You too Luffy!" she shouted punching Luffy as well.

"Sakura, take it easy!" Cynthia protested, "Naruto's still injured. As she spoke, both Naruto and Luffy were suddenly frozen in a block of ice. "Never mind," Cynthia said shaking her head and looking back at Mizore who looked very proud of herself.

"Hey guys, we're back! What'd we miss!" Goku's voice called out. The entire team nearly fell over when they saw Goku carrying a huge carriage on his back with Ichigo following behind him and struggling to keep up with the powerful Saiyan.

"What'd we miss?" Goku asked setting the carriage down lightly, "huh? Hey, it's a Luto-cycle!" he shouted energetically when he saw the still frozen Naruto and Luffy.

"Not much," Kakashi replied, "just finishing up here."

"Huh," Goku replied looking confused.

"Okay, those two are not allowed to be alone in the carriage," Ichigo declared folding his arms. All the others laughed except for Goku who was still confused and Naruto and Luffy who were still frozen in ice.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy shouted breaking out of the ice, "let's get home!"

"I want some Ramen!" Naruto shouted still shivering from being frozen.

"I'll cook," Mizore said gently and smiling.

"You can cook?" Goku asked, "I wouldn't think that would work well for a Snow Fairy."

"My cooking's special," Mizore replied smiling.

"After this adventure," Naruto replied, "I don't think I want anything to do with Snow Fairy cooking." Without even looking back, Mizore instantly froze him in another block of ice.

"Heh, so there, Naruto," Luffy said smiling cheekily.

"Uh, memo to self. Don't make Mizore mad," Ichigo whispered to Goku.

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea," Goku replied.

"Come on! Let's go home!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey wait, what about the girl who got kidnapped?" Luffy asked.

"It's a long story," Clare declared.

"Yeah, one we can tell on our way home," Sakura declared as the team headed off.

"Hey Goku," Ichigo whispered, "did anyone but me notice that everyone's started calling the Princess' castle home?"

"I did, but I guess it is kind of our home away from home," Goku declared, "so it's fine with me."

"Good point, I guess you're right. Let's go home."

….

"Well, it would seem Kakashi has made sure that Rigaldo won't be returning," Dordan declared calmly.

"Am I to assume, Dordan, that this was part of your plan?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Of course my Lord," Dordan declared, "I'll admit, I had hoped that Rigaldo could kill at least one warrior, but I knew that once Goku entered the fight, he would be finished. Rigaldo was merely a distraction, while I worked on something far greater."

"And what is that?"

"I have discovered the tomb of Lord Morio."

"Well done, Dordan," the Dark Lord declared, "things certainly are looking up.

(Author's Note: I'm not usually big on advertising but these are two really great stories and both have advertised this story in the past so I wouldn't feel right if I didn't return the favor. One is Burning Blizzard's DBZ/Naruto crossover 3000 Years Ago. The other is the only crossover I've ever seen that has more different series colliding in one fic then in my Shonen Alliance. It's DragonKnight15's Yu-gi-oh!/Mew Mew Power Crossover, Yu-gi-oh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1.)


	32. Dordan's Plot RESSURECT A DEMON

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 32**

**Dordan's Plot**

**RESSURECT A DEMON**

"After his defeat at the hands of the Priestess Shion in the shinobi's dimension, Queen Fiona, sensing a threat to the security not only of there world but to all others as well, had Morio's body and spirit transferred to this dimension where the princesses could watch over them. Though it took some time, I was able to discover the location of the tomb. We need only break the seal and return Morio to power," Dordan declared explaining his plot to the dark lord.

"Morio. This is a dangerous plan Dordan. Even I may not be able to control that demon. If he becomes to powerful, he may prove as much of a threat as an asset," the dark lord replied.

"Even so my lord, Morio may be the only one powerful enough to defeat the princesses' knights. I fear it is a risk we must take," Dordan replied.

"I fear I must agree. However, there is also the problem of the Priestess. She is one of few beings outside our dimension who is aware of our world, and she is well acquainted with Princess Teresa. As soon as we recover the soul and begin transferring it to the body-sealing site, Teresa will be alerted and she will not hesitate to summon Shion.

"While Shion his safely in her own world, we have no power over her. We will only be able to take her life once she reaches our world, when she will be most heavily guarded. Teresa knows the danger that all dimensions will be in once Morio awakens and is likely to prioritize Shion's safety over even the safety of the other princesses. I would not be surprised if Shion is placed under the protection of all seven of the knights, perhaps even the seven princesses themselves will become involved as well."

"It does not matter. We will use all of our power to crush the priestess when she arrives. Go now, and collect the soul of Morio. Then we march upon the body-sealing shrine!" the Dark Lord ordered.

….

At a large temple, far in the east of the princesses dimension, several heavily armed men stood guard. All of them were clad in heavy sayin armor and carried advanced ki enhancing blaster devices similar to the ones carried by most of Frieza's henchmen. The men tensed as another man wearing a black cloak emerged from the shadows.

"Halt, no one is allowed here," one of the men said approaching the man. The soldier's comrades stared in wide eyed amazement as a bolt of lightning passed through their comrades heart and he dropped to the ground dead.

"So sorry," Dordan declared removing his hood, "but I have need to speak with Morio."

"Dordan!" One of the soldiers shouted in amazement, "don't let him through!"

"Kita, Siren, Jabesh, you're on," Dordan declared as three more cloaked figures appeared behind him.

"As you wish, master Dordan," the one called Kita declared in a high pitched, woman's voice.

"About time," Siren declared in a much lower, irritable, woman's voice. Only Jabesh remained silent.

"It's time we heat things up a bit!" Kita shouted as fire spewed out of both the sleeves of her cloak. She held up her arms and the flame flew out from her sleeves and consumed several of the men who screamed out with pain as they were burned to death.

"If I had to wait this long and you kill them all, Kita, I will break your neck," Siren declared. Kicking at the air. As she kicked out, a gust of wind suddenly erupted from her foot, which rushed out and blew more of the men flying. Most of them crashed off of the temple door with a sickening crunch. The doors flung open and a dozen more men ran out and began firing Ki blasts out of their blasters at the four intruders. The still silent Jabesh stepped forward next. All of the blasts hit him and deflected harmlessly off of his body.

"What the!" One of the men shouted.

"I recognize them!" another shouted, Kita the Flame, Siren the Tornado, and Earthquake Jabesh!" those were the last words he spoke as a giant spear of earth suddenly impaled him. Several more of the men dropped dead from similar projectiles.

"They're to strong!" another soldier shouted, "seal the doors!" As quickly as they could, the soldiers retreated back into the temple firing Ki blasts as they did to try to keep their foes at bay. Once inside, they quickly closed the door. Three men ran forward and preformed a series of hand signs. Yellow chakra emerged from their arms as they pulled a giant stone pillar in front of the door. An entire legion entered the temple entrance brandishing swords, spears, and ki blasters and set up to defend the sealing room.

"No matter what happens, do not allow them to reach the room where Morio is sealed! I didn't think even the dark ones would be this foolish," one of the men (the commander) ordered his troops.

"What do we do sir!"

"If it comes to it," the commander replied, "I will fight them myself." As he spoke, a large crack suddenly appeared in the stone seal and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. One of the three chakra users preformed another hand seal and blew a stream of fire into the doorway. Before he had even finished his jutsu, the one called Kita rushed through the flame and shoved a ball of fire through the man's abdomen.

"You can't defeat me with flame," Kita declared as the man burst into flame. The sword and spearmen rushed forward but Kita acrobatically leapt over all of their attacks. She held out her hand and two flaming swords appeared in her hands. Everything the swords touched instantly melted and using them, Kita quickly depleted the guards numbers.

"Stupid acrobat!" Siren shouted, "dancing around like a little monkey. Let me show you how it's done!" she shouted punching the air. A burst of wind shot from her hand and sent men flying in all directions.

"All brawn and no brain. You're like a big dumb Gorilla, Siren," Kita declared.

"Watch your tongue sister, or I'll break your neck!" Siren declared.

Suddenly, a blast of Ki caught Siren in the chest knocking her flying back through the door. She erupted back into the room furiously.

"Who fired that!" she shouted angrily at the soldiers with Ki blasters, "whatever, I'll just go ahead and kill you all!" she shouted spreading her arms out and creating a giant burst of wind. The soldiers tried to retreat, but it was in vain. The wind slammed them into walls and pillars killing them all.

"All soldiers, fall back," the commander ordered, "I will handle this."

"Ahh, General Zeron," Dordan declared as he and Jabesh entered the room.

"You're a fool Dordan, I didn't believe even you could be this stupid. I don't know what Princess Teresa ever saw in you."

"Let's leave the past where it is, my old friend. Tell you what, for the sake of our past, if you stand aside and let me by, I won't kill you. If you refuse… well, then there is only one way this can end."

"Do not underestimate me Dordan!" Zeron shouted, "I do not need to remind you that I, like you, am a saiyan!"

"Do you think that the fact that we are the same species puts us in the same league?" Dordan asked, "you're as naïve as ever Zeron. Kill him."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Siren shouted firing a burst of air at the general. The air hit him head on, but Zeron didn't even flinsh. Charging forward, he slammed his fist into Siren's stomach, then jumped up, roundhouse kicking her in the side of the head and knocking her flying into a temple pillar.

"Sister! You'll pay for that!" Kita shouted rushing at the general. She fired a wave of fire at him, which surrounded him. Then quickly moving around the general from behind the cover of the flame, charged at him from his blind side. Without even looking back, Zeron dodged her attack and slammed his elbow into her back sending her skidding across the floor. Almost instantly, hid hand shot up, grabbing the earthen spike that had been aimed at his head. He hurled it back at Jabesh with such force that the blunt end of the spike stuck through Jabesh knocking him onto his back. Zeron turned to face the final intruder.

"Last chance Zeron," Dordan declared, "back down now or you will die."

"Bluffing isn't going to save you Dordan!" Zeron shouted charging at Dordan. He punched at his opponent, but Dordan simply dodged the attack.

"Bluffing, please. You never were a match for me Zeron."

"A lot has changed since you became corrupted, Dordan!" Zeron shouted unleashing a furious barrage of punches and kicks at his foe. Dordan effortlessly dodged them all.

"I will admit you've improved," Dordan declared punching Zeron in the stomach, "but as strong as you've become, I have become stronger STILL!" Dordan shouted the last word as he fired a bolt of electricity through Zeron's stomach. "For the sake of our past, my old friend, I will not take your life this day." With that, Dordan continued into the sealing room.

….

Dordan approached a large monument erected inside of the temple. Several chakra seals where engraved upon it, but with a simple flick of his wrist, Dordan destroyed them all and opened the door of the monument.

"Who seeks to awaken me from my slumber?" a forbidding voice called from the shadows of the open monument.

"It is I, your humble servant Dordan, lord Morio."

"Dordan? It has been a while since I've heard that name."

"I have come to free you my lord. The hour of your victory is at hand," Dordan replied, "I am here under orders of my dark lord to reunite your soul and your body so together we may destroy the Princesses and conquer this wretched world."

"I trust that you have some means of keeping my spirit intact while you transport me to my body."

"Of course my lord," Dordan declared reaching into his cloak and producing what looked like human skin, "Soul Reapers call this Gigai. They allow a spiritual presence to exist in the physical realm. I have developed this one especially for you my lord."

"Well done," Morio said as a purple energy erupted from the monument and possessed the gigai body, "let us be on our way then."

"As you wish, Lord Morio."

….

"Princess Teresa!" a soldier shouted bursting into Teresa's quarters.

"Send Flora to summon the Priestess Shion immediately," Teresa ordered without even waiting for the report, "we must contain this situation quickly!" As the soldier left to carry out her order; Teresa clenched her teeth in fury. "Dordan, what have you done?"


	33. A Desperate Mission PROTECT THE PRIESTES

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 33**

**A Desperate Mission**

**PROTECT THE PRIESTESS**

A few hours after the attack, Princess Teresa arrived with Neji Hyuga and Goku to investigate the ravaged sealing shrine.

"Princess… Teresa," Zeron said weakly when Teresa stood over the bedroll he was resting in, "I'm… sorry… I… couldn't."

"Save your strength Zeron," Teresa ordered, "it's alright. My little sister is going to summon the priestess."

"It was him," Zeron said bitterly, "even after all this time, I couldn't stop him."

"I will handle Dordan," Teresa reassured him, "you don't need to worry Zeron."

"That monster, to think that it would be my own family to revive the demon I swore to keep sealed. He didn't even acknowledge me as his brother," Zeron spoke calmly, but Teresa could sense the pain he was feeling.

"Dordan is no longer your brother, Zeron," Teresa said kneeling down next to the injured general, "he is a shadow being. We must deal with him as such."

"You speak strongly Teresa," Zeron replied, "I heard of your first battle with him. I pray that the next time you face him, you will be able to bring yourself to end him."

"I will do what I must to protect our kingdom. Now rest my friend. We'll need your strength in the fights that are to come."

Meanwhile, Neji was kneeling next to one of the earth javelins that had been used by Jabesh. Goku walked up next to him.

"What's up?" Goku asked as Neji stood up.

"This rocks are imbued with Chakra. Whoever was manipulating them did so using a very high level Earth Style Ninjutsu," Neji declared.

"Earthquake Jabesh," Teresa declared coldly, "I'd recognize his handiwork anywhere. He used to be one of the generals in my mother's personal guard, until I discovered that he had been torturing prisoners for his sick pleasure. He was banished from the kingdom and fell in with the Dark One. He is an incredibly powerful chakra user."

"I see, there is also fire and wind based chakra lingering in several of the burned and broken portions of wall. Any idea who those might have been?" Neji asked.

"Earthquake Jabesh received his nickname because he uses only Earth Style, but I believe that I may know to whom this chakra belongs as well. They used to be good friends of mine, but they were tainted by the influence of the Dark One as well. Kita the Flame and Siren the Tornado," Teresa declared.

"It seems that you have a lot of history with the guys who attacked this place," Goku declared, "that Dordan guy, the one who uses the electricity, I don't know how he's still alive, but I got the feeling from talking to some of the other guards that you and he have a past. How do you know him?"

"I'm sorry Goku, but there are some things about me that you are better off not knowing," Teresa declared looking at the floor.

"Huh, fair enough I guess," Goku replied, "you can tell us when you're ready to."

"I just received a telepathic communication from Flora," Teresa said suddenly, "the new head of the Priestess' guard, a man by the name of Garren, insists that a large number of the Priestess' attendants accompany them. Flora won't be able to teleport them all the way to the palace. We need to move out and be ready to assist her!"

….

Meanwhile, in a forest in the west, three figures stood waiting. They were Kita, Siren, and Jabesh. "Are you sure this is the right spot?" Siren demanded.

"Master Dordan said that this is where the Princess would teleport to based on the information his spies gathered in the Priestess' world. They should be here any moment now." As she spoke, there was a sudden flash of light and a small carriage surrounded by two dozen armed guards appeared in the clearing.

"Alright, fan out and protect lady Shion!" one of the men, obviously their commander, ordered. He was clad in a green tunic which he wore underneath thick steel armor which covered his chest and shoulder. He carried a large claymore on his back and his arms and legs were both covered with similar still armor and he wore a steel helm over his head.

"Garren!" a woman's voice shouted, a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and bright purple eyes emerged from the carriage accompanied by an exhausted looking Princess Flora.

"This is problematic," Kita declared, "Flora is with them."

"Not having second thoughts, are we sister?" Siren asked mockingly.

"My friendship with Flora is long dead, that does not however, change the fact that Flora has always been stronger then either of us."

"Maybe once upon a time, but I doubt that's still the case. Besides, she's exhausted right now from the mass teleportation she just had to do. She's in no condition to fight us," Siren replied.

"I hope your right," Kita replied looking very unconvinced.

"Garren!" Shion shouted again, "you do realize that if only me and Flora had come here, she could have teleported us all the way to the castle where I'd be completely safe, right! I told you, if Naruto is there like Flora said, then all of these attendants are completely useless! They'll only be in the way! You should have stayed home!"

"Lady Shion, to protect you is my duty," Garren declared firmly, "I will not entrust your protection to any other. Especially not some shinobi from a foreign land."

"Hmph, I trust Naruto and his comrades far more then I trust even you," Shion declared folding her arms and looking away from Garren, "you're just going to be in the way!"

"Even if he takes your advice, Shion, it won't do much good at this point. I can't teleport them home, so we'd have to wait until one of my sisters could do it once we reached the palace," Flora said. She sounded as tired as she looked. After teleporting the Z-fighters, she hadn't thought that teleporting the soldiers this far would be so exhausting. There really weren't that many more of them. _Guess the 10 Z-fighters I brought with me was about the limit to my teleportation capabilities. Twenty-four soldiers plus Shion and myself was just to much. I hope Teresa received my communication. If not, this could be troublesome,_ she thought to herself.

"Very well then, please lead the way Princess Flora," Shion said politely.

"Huh? Just Flora please, Princess makes me sound old or something and you really don't have to act that polite around me Shion," Flora replied smiling cheekily at the priestess.

"Alright then, let's go Flora."

"You're not going anywhere, Priestess, except maybe to the next life!" Kita shouted erupting from her hiding place.

"Protect the Priestess at all costs!" Garren ordered as the men charged at Kita.

"Not good enough!" Kita shouted as her entire body erupted into flames which engulfed many of the men burning them to ashes.

"I believe I've told you before that if you hog all of the fun, I'll kill you sister," Siren roared crashing down into the middle of a group of soldiers. Spreading her arms out, she released a burst of wind, which sent soldiers flying in all directions.

"Darn it," Garren hissed drawing his sword. He barely managed to hold it up in time to block an incoming earth spike. Several more of the spikes impaled three of the men closest to Shion. "Priestess!" Garren shouted as a spike sped towards Shion. Reacting quickly, Flora grabbed the spike and through it back at Jabesh who barely managed to duck underneath it. As he did though, Flora suddenly appeared in front of him. Pushing off of the ground, she kicked him under his chin knocking him skywards. A blue ki aura appeared around her as she leapt skyward punching Jabesh under the chin several more times before kicking him again. By now, Jabesh was even with the treetops.

"This should be enough to end even you, Earthquake Jabesh!" Flora shouted transforming into a Super Saiyan. She gragged Jabesh's feet and flew up until she was holding him upside down. Wrapping her legs around his neck, she fired a burst of ki skywards, which sent her and the helpless Labesh flying towards the ground. Jabesh crashed headfirst into the ground leaving a large crater. Flora leapt out of the smoke caused by the attack and stood between Shion and the final two attackers.

"In no condition to fight, eh sister?" Kita mocked.

"Whatever, her energy just dropped like a stone. I'm willing to bet she used the last of it to take out Jabesh!" Siren shouted firing a burst of air at Flora. Flora crossed her arms over her body, shielding both her and Shion from the air burst. Siren wasn't far off from the truth. Eliminating Jabesh had taken its toll on the already exhausted Flora and her Ki levels were fading fast. She was already struggling to catch her breath and she was sure she probably wouldn't be able to transform into a Super Saiyan again.

"We should show dear Flora our new Fire and Wind combo," Kita said.

"Not a bad idea," Siren declared disappearing and reappearing next to her sister, "go ahead."

"There won't even be any bones left when we're finished with you, Flora!" Kita screamed firing a large wave of fire at the princess. As she did, Siren fired another burst of air which hit the flame increasing its size and intensity dramatically. Flora closed her eyes and covered her head and face with her arms hoping to protect Shion. Suddenly, the flame disappeared as a silver blast of energy cut through it. Teresa appeared in front of her tired sister.

"Teresa!" Flora shouted happily.

"Darn it, why's she here?" Siren said, gritting her teeth.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Neji shouted from behind them firing a burst of air from the palm of his hand which struck the two sisters blowing them backwards.

"Uh, another one!" Kita shouted. Suddenly, the ground beneath her exploded. Goku appeared above her and hammered her in the back of the neck with an axe kick. Kita slumped to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Sister!" Siren shouted as she watched Kita fall.

"Take her and leave this place, Siren," Teresa ordered, "you are no match for us."

Not even waiting for Siren's response, Goku picked up Kita and threw her to her sister.

"If you leave now, we won't hurt you," Goku declared, "but if you stay and fight, then we'll have no choice but to defend ourselves."

"Please, Siren, for once, use your head," Flora pleaded.

"This isn't over," Siren declared picking up her sister and flinging her over her shoulder, "not by a long shot. When that priestess draws her last breath, you're all doomed!" With that, Siren vanished from sight.

….

"Princess Teresa, it's good to see you again," Shion said bowing politely.

"I'm sorry mi'lady. We've lost most of our forces. I'm afraid that only seven of us survived," Garren declared.

"We will escort you back to our home," Teresa reassured them, "once there, I will have Silphia return you to your home world. You needn't worry Priestess, we will ensure the safety of your remaining attendants."

"I will not leave mi'lady's protection to another," Garren declared firmly, "I will remain here."

"You have no place here, human," Teresa declared, "you will do lady Shion the most good by returning to your home where she will not have to worry about your wellbeing."

"but…" Garren began to protest.

"I apologize if I made it seem like I was giving you a choice in the matter," Teresa cut him off, "allow me to make myself more clear. The fate of the entire universe depends on us stopping the full revival of Morio. You are more of a liability at this point then an asset. When we arrive, Silphia will be returning you to your home. It was an order, not an offer."

"Wow, looks like Teresa has more in common with Clare then I originally thought," Goku whispered to Neji.

"I suppose," Neji replied simply.

"Man, you're nowhere near as much fun as Naruto," Goku declared folding his arms.

"Now Lady Shion," Teresa continued, "shall we be on our way?"

"Thank you Princess Teresa," Shion said smiling, "yes, please, let us be on our way."


	34. A Two Front War THE GHOST ARMY APPEARS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 34**

**A Two Front War**

**THE GHOST ARMY APPEARS**

"So, your forces were unable to finish matters with the Priestess then," Morio declared.

"I apologize mi'lord. We've met some unforeseen difficulties," Dordan replied kneeling before Morio.

"No matter," Morio declared, "I will deal with her myself. Now arise, my army." Morio declared holding out his hand. There were hundreds of eruptions along the ground and giant stone soldiers began to emerge from the ground. The looked like samurai and carried an assortment of different weapons. Bright white eyes glowed from the shadows beneath stone helms.

"March forth my ghost army, and destroy the priestess and her guardians.

….

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, give me a few pointers, please!" Naruto begged his sensei. Kakashi was sitting in a chair with a pair of crutches off to his side. He was drinking a glass of punch while trying to relax. His injuries were healing nicely, but he wasn't at a hundred percent just yet. Miria sat on the opposite side of the table.

"For the last time, Naruto, I'm not teaching you the Kaioken attack," Kakashi declared for the hundredth time.

"Forget the dinky Kaioken attack," Naruto replied, "I wanna figure out how to use the Kamehameha wave! You've seen Goku do it so you've gotta know how to do it! Just give me some hints."

"You may as well give up on that, Naruto. The Kamehameha wave is a Ki based move and you only know how to use chakra. You'll never master that technique," Kakashi replied.

"Then how did you master the Kaioken!" Naruto demanded.

"Simply put, I learned how to alter the Kaioken so it amplified my chakra, not my ki. I use chakra to perform the technique. Something I was only able to figure out how to do thanks to my Sharingan. I doubt that you could do the same."

"Bet I could! Whatever, I'll just get Goku to teach me when he gets back," Naruto declared.

"I found you!" Luffy suddenly shouted running up to them.

"Uhh, not you too," Kakashi groaned.

"Huh, I was looking for Naruto, not you," Luffy said looking confused.

"What do you need Luffy?" Naruto asked, "can't you see I'm busy."

"I've got something to show you that makes the Kamehameha wave look like nothing. Come with me!" Luffy ordered.

"Really! Awesome! Let's go!" Naruto shouted as he and Luffy took off.

"More impressive then the Kamehameha wave huh," Miria said, "I wonder what they're up to."

"I have a hunch. I saw Luffy talking to Goku and Vegeta's sons, Goten and Trunks earlier today," Kakashi replied sipping his punch.

"You don't mean…"

"Yep, I think that's exactly what they're up to."

….

Teresa stopped suddenly causing Goku and Flora to crash into her from behind. Only Neji, who was carrying Shion, was able to stop in time. "Ow, what was with the sudden stop?" Goku asked getting up and rubbing his nose.

"Something's wrong," Teresa declared, "I sense something evil. We need to move quickly. I fear we are in very real danger."

"Alright, we'll use instant transmission then," Goku declared, "everyone gather around me and make sure you're touching me." As the others did so, Goku put his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead. Suddenly, all of them vanished.

….

"Come on! Get the lead out!" Goten shouted as Naruto struggled to his feet, gasping for breath.

"If you want to learn how to do this right, you have to get a lot stronger!" Trunks shouted.

"Don't worry, we'll do whatever it takes!" Luffy shouted stretching his arm behind him and twisting it, "Gum Gum Rifle!" he shouted punching towards a training dummy. As he did, Goku and the others suddenly appeared in front of him. Luffy's attack hit Goku in the back of the head plowing him through the training dummy and into the wall behind it.

"Owowowowow!" he shouted rubbing a large bump on the back of his head, "why does this always happen to me!"

"Ouch, what a moron," Shion said laughing.

"Shion! Is that you?" Naruto shouted from behind her.

"I know that voice!" Shion shouted looking behind her, "Naruto!"

"Teresa, you're back," Renee shouted running up to her two sisters.

"Summon the warriors," Teresa ordered, "the sealing shrine has been destroyed and Morio's soul is free. He is marching towards the second shrine where we've sealed his body. If we don't hurry, all may be lost."

"Alright, I'm on it," Renee declared.

….

"Fu-sion-Ha! Fu-sion-Ha! Fu-sion…"

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Nami asked Naruto and Luffy from behind, frightening them.

"Nami! Don't do that! We're practicing fusion and we have to be perfectly synchronized!" Luffy shouted.

"Do you even know what synchronized means, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Uh, no," Luffy replied suddenly looking concerned, "Naruto, do you?"

"Me, I thought you did!" Naruto shouted.

"I see your as much of a blockhead as ever, Naruto," a voice called from behind them. Naruto and Luffy turned to see Shion, "but this kid. Honestly, he may be even dumber then you," she continued looking at Luffy.

"Ha ha, I'm smarter then you!" Naruto said pointing and laughing at Luffy.

"I don't think that's really something to be proud of," Nami declared rubbing the back of her head and grinning widely.

"Synchronization means that the two of you have to be in perfect harmony," Shion said pointing her arms out to the side like at the beginning of the fusion dance. "Two have to move as one in perfect harmony," she continued stepping through the fusion technique. "When your two hearts beat as one, only then will fusion be obtainable to you," she said sternly as she completed the steps.

"How do you know all that!" Both Naruto and Luffy shouted.

"Goku told me," she said laughing. As she finished, Teresa approached them from behind.

"Lady Shion, I'm sorry, but there is very little time," she said gently but firmly.

"Yes, we need to head out as soon as possible," Shion declared, "please begin."

"Naruto, you and your comrades know well of Morio, correct?"

"Mori-who?" Naruto asked.

"Morio? As in the demon Morio?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye showing obvious fear and surprise, "I thought he was sealed away once and for all."

"If only," Teresa declared, "after analyzing the demon, my mother discovered that he was neither human nor demon. Morio is a Dark Sayian like the Dark One."

"Dark Sayian?" Goku repeated, "what's that?"

"I've heard of these creatures once before. My father once mentioned them. Some sort of abomination formed from genetically altered Sayian DNA. They were said to have been wiped out eons ago," declared Vegeta.

"Your father lied. The Dark Sayians were to strong for your father and his warriors to defeat, and so the Dark Sayians, ten in total, were sealed away in various realms of existence. The Dark One, their leader, was sealed here, were the Full Moon Queen could watch over him and alert King Vegeta should he ever begin to weaken his seal. The other nine were sealed across different worlds and different planes of realities by my mother and King Vegeta. Morio, one such creature, was placed in Naruto's world, where a powerful priestess was bestowed with the powers necessary to keep Morio sealed away. Our reason for doing this… was because Morio was the most powerful of the Dark Sayians," Teresa declared.

"Wait, but you just said that the Dark One was…" Ichigo began.

"He was their leader, but he was not the strongest of them. Only eight of the other nine followed him while Morio sought his own goals. His thousand year kingdom in which he would rule supreme over all of creation," Teresa declared.

"I can't believe it. Is this guy really that powerful?" Naruto asked.

"If Morio's spirit and body were to reunite, I doubt that even Goku would be strong enough to defeat him," Teresa declared.

"Then we'll just have to keep that from happening!" Luffy shouted.

"The only person capable of doing so, is the Priestess Shion," Teresa declared, "right now, protecting Shion is the highest priority we have, even higher then the safety of we, the princesses. For that reason, I have decided that we seven princesses and all seven of our knights shall personally escort the priestess to the sealing shrine. Once there, Shion and I will be able to merge our power and destroy the body of Morio, ridding the universe of his presence, forever."

"We're with you Teresa. Just tell us what to do," Renee shouted.

"Hey, Luffy, this seems like as good a time as any to bust out our new finishing move," Naruto shouted.

"Finishing move?" Clare asked.

"That's right. We'll bust out our fusion technique and blow away anyone who gets in our way!" Luffy shouted.

"Vegeta, what do you say. If things get out of hand, they may need both of us," Goku declared.

"Whatever. I'll come along," Vegeta replied.

"Kakashi," Teresa said, "I know you are in no condition now to fight. All the same, I leave matters here to you. Even as we speak, the invincible Ghost Army of Morio marches on our position. I leave it to you to lead the defense of our Kingdom and our people."

"Alright," Kakashi declared standing up and laying aside his crutches, "just leave it to me."

"Let us be on our way then," Teresa ordered, "time is very short."

….

"Now is your opportunity to redeem yourselves my soldiers," Dordan declared as three cloaked figures appeared before him.

"The pretty little priestess won't escape us again," Kita declared firmly.

"We'll kill her and that witch, Teresa," Siren declared gritting her teeth.

As always, Jabesh remained completely silent.


	35. Race to the Shrine TERESA'S SECRET

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 35**

**Race to the Sealing Shrine**

**TERESA'S SECRET**

(Author's Note: I just started a new poll on my account page and I'm pleading with all readers of Shonen Alliance to look at it and vote. Now back to the story.)

From where Kakashi stood, he could see out for miles. A beautiful sunset shone in the distance. At it's base, Kakashi could see the silhouette of the approaching Ghost Army. He and a small team, comprised of Miria, Zoro, Deneve, Renji, Sanji, Rukia, Kurumu, and Joey had headed out to meet the Ghost Army in hopes of buying their remaining defenders, under the leadership of Shikamaru, time to pull the civilians behind the safety of the castle wall. The seven princesses and the seven knights along with Vegeta, Ultimo, Moka, Mizore, Goten, and Trunks had no doubt left with Shion by now. Kakashi had to buy them whatever time he could.

"Here they come!" Kakashi shouted as the lifeless statues approached their position, "get ready!"

"Red Eye's Black Dragon! Attack!" Joey ordered as Red-eyes fired the first shot. The blast hit dead on the foremost Ghost soldiers. They emerged from the smoke without so much as a scratch.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted as a burst of snow emitted from her Zanpak-to freezing the soldiers. With in seconds, the soldier's broke through the ice and continued their march. "Nothing stops them!"

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted flailing Zabimaru at the nearest Ghost soldier. The impact cracked the soldier's stone body and knocked him over.

"Calm down! They're durable, but not invincible!" Kakashi shouted as the Kaioken aura appeared around him, "Kaioken x 10 Lightning Blade!" he shouted slamming the Lightning Blade into the ground. Streams of Lightning burst shrough the ground, destroying any Ghost soldier they touched. The remaining soldiers continued marching, right over top of the remains of their fallen comrades.

"They're lifeless statues who are manipulated by chakra. The technique is called Puppet Master Jutsu! The only way to stop them is to completely destroy their body so they can no longer function," Kakashi revealed.

"Sounds easy enough," Sanji declared lighting his cigarette.

"More puppets, just what I wanted to hear," Deneve declared assuming a battle stance with her two swords held out to her side.

"Heh, well I for one am more then ready to slice up a few more puppets," Zoro declared tying his bandana over his head.

"Bankai!" Renji shouted, "Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Alright, you're on, Rocket Warrior, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Jinzo, Gilford the Lightning, and Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Joey shouted placing his cards on his duel disc.

"Let's go!" Kurumu shouted as her wings, tail, and claws grew from her body.

"Here they come," Rukia declared readying Sode No Shirayuki.

"They're counting on us," Miria declared readying her sword.

"And we won't let them down," Kakashi declared firmly while revealing his Sharingan.

….

"Fu-sion Ha!" Luffy and Naruto shouted performing the fusion technique for the dozenth time without success.

"You guys ready for some tips?" Goku asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted, "come on Goku, teach us how to do the fusion."

"Alright, well, you two are almost identical in power levels without even trying, so we don't have to worry much about that. You're problem is in the technique. For starters, your minds have to be in unison. It doesn't matter what, but you have to both be thinking about the same thing when you perform the technique, otherwise it won't work. It's a good idea to decide before hand on something you're going to think about. Anything will do." After Goku said that, Naruto and Luffy began whispering to one another. After awhile, they faced Goku again.

"Alright, got it!" they both said simultaneously.

"That's a start," Goku said laughing, "hey Vegeta, will you give me a hand here?"

"Uhh, you're not going to let it go until I do, are you," Vegeta replied.

"Nope," Goku replied smiling.

"Fine, but only this once," Vegeta declared.

"Alright, then I'll demonstrate the technique once and then Vegeta and I will perform it, so you can see what it looks like. Sound good?" Goku asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Luffy both shouted again. Goku could tell that they were getting excited.

"Alright then. For me, it's easiest to perform the fusion dance correctly when I think of it like two rivers merging together," Goku said holding his arms out and assuming the first stance of the fusion dance, "First, the two rivers begin to move together. Fuuuuu-. Next, the rivers abruptly pull away from each other. –Sion. And finally, the two rivers meet and begin to flow has one. Haaaa!" As Goku spoke, he flawlessly stepped through the moves of the fusion technique. Alright, ready Vegeta?"

"Let's just get this stupid thing over with," Vegeta ordered landing next to Goku.

"Right, here goes! Fuuuu-sion Haaaa!" Goku and Vegeta executed the fusion technique to perfection and when their fingers touched, both warriors began to glow, Goku red and Vegeta blue. There was a blinding flash of light and when it cleared, only one warrior stood where the two had been. He was tall and strong. He had Goku's gentle face but Vegeta's fierce scowl and his hair was spiked up just like Vegeta's except for one little strand that hung over his face which made him look more like Goku. His hair was blonde, making Luffy and Naruto wonder if fusion's only worked for Super Saiyans.

"Calm down, I know what you're thinking," the freshly fused Gogeta declared as though he could read Luffy and Naruto's minds, "the power of Goku and Kakarot is too great to be held in a simply fused body, thus, to maintain the power, I must remain Super Saiyan for the duration of my fusion. Alright, now let's see the two of you fuse."

"Right!" both Naruto and Luffy shouted fiercly assuming the fusion stance, "FUUUUU-SION HAAAA!" they shouted performing the technique. The two warriors began to glow and slowly merged together. As the light appeared, Gogeta shook his head in disappointment. The reason why was revealed when the light disappeared. The new warrior had light blonde hair like Naruto's which hung down under Luffy's Straw Hat. His face looked like Luffy's (including the scar under his eye) with the exception of Naruto's fox whiskers on his cheeks. The problem was that the little runt was extremely plump.

"What the heck!" the fused warrior shouted, "why are we fat!"

"You messed up the technique," Gogeta declared, "when you pulled your arms away from each other in the second to last step, Luffy extended his pointer finger instead of keeping his hands clenched in a fist. If you perform even just one step incorrectly, something like this will happen. It's an incomplete fusion that actually reduces the powers of the warriors who fuse."

"Ah man, what do we do now!" the fused warrior shouted.

"We wait a half an hour and try again," Gogeta declared sitting in air like Piccolo when he meditates.

….

Goku scratched his head and laughed as Luffy and Naruto preformed their 3rd failed fusion. This time, they looked like an old man and Goku worried that they wouldn't survive the 30 minutes. Fortunately, they did.

"Ah man, we're never gonna get this right!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

"The fusion technique is a difficult move to master," Goku reassured them, "and you won't master it through the drills. You'll truly master it in the spur of the moment, when the chips are down and all other options are gone. When you desperately need it, you'll get it right."

"So, what are we gonna call it?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied.

"Goku said his fusion is called Gogeta, so what's ours gonna be?" Luffy responded.

"Annoying," Clare responded casually.

"A block head," Shion added.

"An annoying block-head?" Ultimo piped up innocently.

"Alright, thanks a lot guys! Seriously, what do you call a fusion between a Naruto and a Luffy!" Naruto shouted. Never one to miss and opportunity, Mizore quickly froze both Naruto and Luffy then looked at Goku.

"Huh? Luto-cicle… oh I get it! Luto!" Goku shouted.

"Unless I'm wrong, Luto means to fight in Portuguese. It's a fitting name for our two knuckleheads," Renee declared. (Author's Note: thanks to victorhugo0 for pointing that out to me and thanks to the Portuguese for making their to fight word so perfect for this.)

"It's settled then," Luffy and Naruto said after breaking out of the ice, "we'll be called Luto!"

"Alright, sun's going down, so we'll make camp here for the night. Everyone get some rest. You'll need to be well rested tomorrow," Teresa declared walking away into some trees.

"Clare," Goku said motioning to Clare. The two warriors quietly snuck away from the group. When they were out of ear shot, Goku said, "hey, does something seem off to you about Teresa?"

"Yes, I'd noticed that," Clare replied.

"I know it has to do with that Dordan guy, but I don't know what, I think most of the other's think Dordan is one of those Dark Saiyan things, but I found out that that's not true. While everyone else was distracted with Naruto and Luffy's fusion technique, I instant transmitted down to the sealing shrine that was attacked and spoke to the Saiyan commander, Zeron. Turns out Dordan is a regular Saiyan, in fact, Zeron is his brother. Dordan was Teresa's guardian a long time ago, but I got the feeling there was something more to it. Zeron wouldn't tell me anything though. I have a bad feeling that if we don't find out and Teresa fights Dordan again, we may lose her," Goku revealed.

"I'll see what I can find out," Clare replied, "I think you may be right. She started acting strangely after you all returned from the shrine, which is likely when she would have received word of Dordan's return. It would make sense."

"Find out what you can, but if she asks you to keep anything secret, don't tell anyone except me, alright. We want to respect her privacy, but we have to know. If we don't, we may not be able to protect her when everything begins," Goku declared beginning to walk away.

"Don't worry," Clare responded heading into the trees towards where Teresa has gone, "you can count on me."


	36. Teresa and Dordan A SECRET REVEALED

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 36**

**Teresa and Dordan**

**A SECRET PAST REVEALED**

Teresa was leaning against a tree deep in the forest, lost in thought. Reaching into her armor, she pulled out a photograph. The photo was of her family from before the battle began. Flora and the other seven were all there along with thirteen other women and their mother. Standing beside her in the photo, with his arm around her shoulder, was a young man who bore a startling resemblance to Dordan.

"Are those your other sisters?" a voice asked from behind her. Teresa didn't have to look behind her to know that Clare stood over her.

"That's correct. The seven that still stand as well as the thirteen who have already gone," Teresa replied returning the photograph to her armor.

"Who's the man?" Clare asked, "the two of you looked close."

"It's a long story, Clare," Teresa replied. To Teresa's surprised, Clare walked out in front of her, stabbed her sword deep into the ground and sat down, leaning against the blade.

"We have time."

Teresa hesitated for a moment, but at last began to begin her story. "It happened about a year before the Dark One's seal began to break. It was a day I'll never forget."

"What do you mean?"

"It was… my wedding day, Clare."

….

**One and a Half Years Ago**

"Owie, Teresa, stop fidgeting! I just stuck myself with a pin!" Flora whined.

"I'm sorry little sister," Teresa responded in unusually joyful tone for her. Young Flora was busily working around the gown of Teresa's beautiful white dress. The dress was much longer then Teresa liked. It stretched all the way to her ankles and the dress had no sleeves which left her arms and far more of her chest exposed then she usually liked, but today was special. "It's just…"

"I know your excited sister," a young woman with light brown hair said, "but try to contain yourself for a few more moments. It's difficult to accurately size a moving target." The woman, Shantella, was Teresa's only older sister and Teresa admired her. She was beautiful and strong. Far stronger then she could ever hope to be, thanks to her… condition.

"I don't understand any of this," Teresa said suddenly sounding far more like herself, "why would he choose me, Shantella."

"Hmm, I guess it couldn't be that he loves you," Shantella replied teasingly.

"I mean, why choose me. He could have chosen any of us. He could have chosen… you. Why would anyone pick me over you?" Teresa admired her sister, but she new that they were a far cry from being equals. Shantella outshone her in every way. Deep in her heart, Teresa knew that Shantella always would.

"Well, A: I would have said no," Shantella replied smiling, "B: It doesn't work like that. Just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean I get the first shot. Maybe that's how it happens in some kingdoms, but not in ours. He choose you because he loves **you.** There's no duty in it, there're no politics in it. Mother would sooner go to war then allow something like that to happen. Not, mind you, that anyone would be stupid enough to go to war with a kingdom full of beautiful Saiyan warriors." Teresa laughed at the thought, but Flora obviously didn't get what was funny.

"I guess you're right, thank you Shantella," Teresa replied looking down at her sister.

"I'm always here if you need me," Shantella replied.

"Owie! Stop moving Teresa!" Flora whined again sticking the finger she had just poked in her mouth, "that really hurts." Both Teresa and Shantella laughed at their adorable youngest sister.

A couple of hours later, Teresa stood at the doorway to the castle, trying desperately to peek in at the ceremony, taking place inside. Suddenly, a rough hand hit her in the back of the head.

"Keep peeking and I'll knock you out," Renee said irately, "you know it's bad luck."

"I'm sorry, I'm just… so nervous," Teresa replied rubbing her head.

"Don't knock her out Renee," Flora protested from where she had been standing beside her older sisters, "she's supposed to go out there in a couple of minutes."

"Teresa, breathe. You don't want to pass out in front of the entire kingdom," Shantella ordered.

"Yeah, I'd never let you live that down," Renee declared cheekily.

"Renee, you're such a jerk," Flora said kicking her older sister in the shin.

"Oww," Renee moaned, "stop doing that, you're getting way to strong for that!"

"I keep telling you I'm gonna surpass you one of these days," Flora declared glaring up at her sister.

"That'll be the day you brat," Renee declared bending over until she was at eye level with the younger girl. Flora wasn't that much shorter then Renee was but Renee still liked to tease her about her height. It made Flora really mad when she did that. Next thing they knew, they were both laying on the ground with a sharp pain in the back of their head.

"I don't care how old you two get," Shantella declared cracking her knuckles, "you'll always be my younger sisters, and I'll always be around to keep you in line. Now behave yourselves."

Teresa froze as she heard music from inside and the castle doors began to swing open.

"It's time," Shantella declared grasping her younger sister's hand tightly, "are you still nervous?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm still nervous," Teresa replied.

"Well, you'd better get up there. They're waiting for you. Knock 'em dead, Teresa," Shantella ordered smiling. Teresa nodded once, took a deep breath, and began to approach the throne where her mother and her husband-to-be were waiting for her.

"I was worried you weren't gonna come up," the man whispered teasingly.

"Oh shut up," Teresa replied softly.

"Both of you hush," Queen Fiona ordered, "don't make your mother smack you in front of the entire kingdom," she continued in a kind but threatening tone. Teresa didn't speak again until she said 'I do'.

….

Teresa and Shantella stood on the castle wall overlooking the party below.

"Well, feel any different now?" Shantella asked.

"Not really," Teresa replied, "should I?"

"Couldn't tell ya, that's why I asked," Shantella replied smiling.

"Ah, there you are," Teresa's husband called out from below. With a single powerful leap, the man leapt up the wall and stood in front of Teresa and Shantella, "lovely lady, may I have this dance?" the man asked offering his hand to Teresa.

"You say no and I'll push you off," Shantella threatened.

"So what, I can fly," Teresa replied.

"Don't worry, you'll find I'm more then capable of handling that minor detail."

"I don't think I have a choice," Teresa replied fearfully taking her husband by the hand. Teresa was caught completely off guard when, instead of descending to the ground below, the man took flight. Pulling her behind him.

….

Teresa gazed out over her peaceful kingdom from the window. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains and Teresa loved to watch it as it came into view, giving light to a new day. Her first day as a wife. Behind her, her husband rose from his bed.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he spotted her over by the window.

"That's impossible. You snore so loudly it's like trying to sleep next to a freight train," she declared teasingly walking over to him and poking his chest.

"So this is how it begins," the man replied taking his wife in his arms.

"I guess so, for better or for worse, we're married now," Teresa replied.

"I won't go back on my promises, Teresa, I will always take care of you."

"Thank you, you may never know what that means to me… Dordan."

….

**Present Day**

"What happened?" Clare asked as the gravity of the tale that Teresa had told her began to sink in.

"To this day, I'm unsure, but I know this. I will never forgive him for what he has done," Teresa declared.

"What…" Clare began as Teresa clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly.

"That monster… murdered my older sister Shantella!" she almost shouted as tears began to show themselves in her eyes, "he tried to kill me, but Shantella stopped him so he killed her instead. Then he swore his allegiance… to the Dark One." There was complete silence for several minutes, then finally Clare broke it.

"I'm sorry," she began looking up at Teresa. Teresa stood up.

"Don't be," Teresa replied, "it is all in the past now." Clare couldn't stoop a wave of memories that came flooding into her mind. A young claymore sent to kill Teresa of the Faint Smile suddenly awakening and her beloved guardian's head being separated from her shoulders by that monster, Standing up, she put her hand on Teresa's shoulder.

"Those kinds of memories, never stay in the past," Clare said understandingly, "I know how you feel. I know how painful it is, to lose someone you love." Clare's sudden opening up startled Teresa, but she did her best not to show it.

"I'm… not really the best at this," Clare replied, "but… I can tell you what someone told me when we first arrived. I've discovered it to be true. Good people who will be your friends surround you. You just have to let them in." Having said her piece, the former Claymore began to depart, but stopped short as a scream pierced the night air.

"That was Shion!" Teresa declared, "come on, let's go!"

….

**Author's Note: Just a quick update on the poll. For those who haven't checked it out yet, the poll is to determine what theme music would be fitting for Shonen Alliance were it an anime. I've selected two songs from each of the seven major series to choose from. The first place will be selected as the opening theme and the second place song the closing. The songs are: DragonBall Z/ DragonBall Z Kai: Dragon Soul and DragonBall Z. Naruto/Naruto Shippuden: Haruka Kanata and Hero's Comeback. One Piece: Bon Voyage and Towards the Light. Claymore: Raison D Etre and Danzai No Hana. Bleach: Velonica and Alones. Yu-gi-oh/Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Yu-gi-oh and Hyperdrive. Rosario+Vampire: Cosmic Love and Discotheque. The links are connected to video's for reference but only the songs are being voted on. Currently, Dragon Soul holds a huge lead with 55% of the votes. DragonBall Z is in second with 22% and Hero's Comeback and Velonica are in third with 11 apiece. All the others currently have 0, but the poll will continue until the beginning of the next Shonen Alliance saga so that can definitely change.**


	37. Power of the Earth ICHIGO VS JABESH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 37**

**Power of the Earth**

**ICHIGO VS EARTHQUAKE JABESH**

Naruto and Luffy stood back-to-back facing the two encroaching foes. Their foes, Kita the Flame and Siren the Tornado approached them maliciously, both hoping to reach the prize which stood between the two knights, the young Priestess, Shion. In a flash, Moka and Goku joined the battle, charging the two opponents. Goku grabbed Siren by the arm and flipped her over his back throwing her towards Moka and Kita. Moka round-house kicked Kita in the back of the head and continued through slamming Kita's face into the middle of Siren's back.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy shouted pummeling Siren's stomach with his attack and sending them both flying into a nearby tree.

"Good work you guys!" Shion shouted not noticing a spike of rock that was headed for the back of her head.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a voice called out as a black blade of energy collided with the spike, knocking it away. Earthquake Jabesh landed behind the Priestess slashing for her torso but his attack was deflected as it connected with Ichigo's Zanpak-to.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming his spiraling ball of blue chakra into Jabesh's back which sent him spiraling into his two companions.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi ordered as his Dark Magician blasted the area where the three had crashed. The blast kicked up a large amount of dust that hid the three foes from view. When it settled, the three warriors were burned and scarred slightly, but not seriously damaged.

"Darn it," Ichigo cursed under his breath.

"Guys!" Clare's voice called out to them.

"We have little time!" Teresa declared, "we must reach the sealing shrine as quickly as possible!"

"But we have enemies in front of us that we have to deal with," Flora said.

"These three are nothing special, I'll take them down," Renee said, "the rest of you keep moving."

"Forget it," Ichigo declared, "I'll be more then enough to handle these three by myself. The rest of you get moving. If this Morio guy is nearby, then you'll need as much power as you can get once you reach the shrine.

"Ichigo?" Renee replied questioningly, "are you sure you can handle them by yourself?"

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted as a black aura covered him. When the aura faded, his Soul Reaper uniform had changed and his large claymore like Zangetsu had turned into the all black katana, Tensa-Zangetsu. "I'm sure, just leave this to me."

"We don't have time to argue," Teresa replied, "very well. I believe you can handle this Ichigo. We'll leave it to you."

"Got it. I'll finish this quickly and meet the rest of you at the sealing shrine," Ichigo replied. With that, the heroes separated, Goku and the others continuing their mission while Ichigo stayed behind to deal with their three pursuers.

….

"Pretty cocky, aren't ya," Kita mocked, "taking on all three of us by yourself. You must have a death wish."

"Pursue the girl," Jabesh suddenly ordered. His raspy voice made Siren and Kita jump. It was the first time either had heard their third member speak, "the girl must not be allowed to reach the sealing shrine. You will pursue her while I kill this one."

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Ichigo declared firing his Getsuga Tensho at the three enemies. His eyes widened with surprise as a giant mound of earth erupted from the ground and knocked the attack away. He was even more surprised to discover that the mound was actually Jabesh's arm.

"Alright, no choice but to let you kill him I guess," Siren declared, "let's go Kita!" she ordered as both sisters suddenly vanished.

"Hold it right there!" Ichigo ordered moving to pursue them. He was thwarted in his attempt, however, as a pile of rock hammered into him knocking him backwards.

"I will enjoy killing you. I'll tear your limbs off one by one and crush the life slowly out of you. It's been so long," Jabesh said sounding more and more deranged with each word, "SINCE I GOT TO TORTURE SOMEONE TO DEATH!"

"Let's get started then," Ichigo declared preparing for battle.

Jabesh made the first move, charging at Ichigo with his hands held to his side. Both fists suddenly turned to stone as Jabesh punched for Ichigo's head. Ichigo knocked one stone away with Zangetsu and leapt over the other one, slicing Jabesh's shoulder as he did. Jabesh clenched his teeth as a small amount of blood spurt from the wound.

"Good move kid," he said turning to face Ichigo. He had run at Ichigo so quickly that the hood covering his face had been blown away and for the first time, Ichigo got a good look at his opponent. The man's face was rough and cruel looking covered with scars over the nose and eyes, the left of which was missing entirely. The man's head was covered by long white hair and he wore a mask to cover his mouth and neck. Ichigo's face showed obvious disgust at the sight of the horribly disfigured man.

"You like my scars? All trophies gained from battle. Each one, the remnant of some poor sap whom I've tortured. A pretty boy face like yours that has experienced so few battles could never understand the beauty of my trade," Jabesh declared maliciously.

"And what's your 'trade'?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Jabesh asked as large earthen spikes protruded from his arms, "I deal… in death." As he spoke the final word, the spikes suddenly shot from his arms aiming for Ichigo's legs. Ichigo leapt high in the air sailing over the projectiles.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted firing his attack at Jabesh who once again blocked it by forming a large mound of rock around his arm.

"I look forward to adding another trophy to my collection!" he shouted firing more projectiles at Ichigo who knocked them all away with his sword.

"Keep dreaming psycho! I'm going to put you down right here right now!" Ichigo shouted landing and charging at his foe at blinding speed. Pushing his Bankai to its limits, Ichigo vanished from sight. Jabesh looked on in surprise as it suddenly appeared as though hundreds of Ichigo's were darting around the battlefield. Disoriented, Jabesh began flinging spikes in all directions hoping to strike the real Ichigo. Though he failed, he managed to interrupt Ichigo's path, forcing him to jump back several yards.

"You're fast," Jabesh declared turning to face the substitute Soul Reaper, "you'll provide a good challenge."

"I have to end this," Ichigo declared, "and catch up with the others. There's no more time to play around!" As he spoke, he moved his hand up to cover his face and an aura of black energy formed around it. The aura solidified forming a ghostly mask that was white on one side and black on the other. Ichigo had donned his Hollow Mask.

"Amusing, but what will a mask do for you?" Jabesh said mockingly.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing his attack.

"Fool, that won't work against me!" Jabesh shouted raising his shield again. This time, the attack shattered through the rock slamming into Jabesh's torso.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jabesh screamed as the attack propelled him backwards into a tree.

"Finished," Ichigo declared prematurely. His eyes showed obvious surprise as he heard laughing from the dust cloud created by the attack. Jabesh lay on the ground laughing. He was badly damaged but alive.

"You're strong to," Jabesh said sounding completely different from before, "ahhh what fun!" As he spoke, several deep cracks began to appear in his body, "we're going to have so much fun together!" he screamed, as his body seemed to explode. Ichigo had to hold up his arm to shield his face from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise and fear as he saw the creature that now stood before him. The creature was like a statue, made completely of stone with the exception of the still white hair that had extended back across his back. It reminded Ichigo of the time he had seen Goku's Super Saiyan 3. Aside from the hair, the figure had almost no human aspects left at all. Six stone arms extended from his body. Four of them ended with sharp stone claws while the remaining two ended in a solid spear of earth. His legs two had morphed. He had four of them now, each with three earthen spikes protruding from the front of the foot and a fourth in the back, much like the feet of a reptile. The face had become a stone mask with a single slit across where the eyes should be. Finally, a long stone tail protruded from the back with four long stone spikes fixed to the end of the tail. The monstrosity was huge easily standing twice Ichigo's height despite being drastically slumped over, and for Ichigo, the sensation of facing this foe was not unlike that of facing a powerful Hallow.

"Frightened yet?" Jabesh asked in an unearthly voice that made Ichigo shiver, "don't worry, it won't last long! It will soon be forgotten as unbearable pain engulfs your entire body!" Jabesh charged at Ichigo holding the four arms with claws up to skewer his victim. Ichigo used a burst of speed and sped behind his foe slashing him in the back. Zangetsu harmlessly grazed off the thick earth that now covered his foes body.

"What the…!" Ichigo shouted as he was blindsided by the tail and sent sprawling.

"What's wrong, kid? Can't cut me anymore?" Jabesh mocked, "to bad, it looks like I've overestimated your strength. Maybe this won't be as much fun as I thought."

"This is far from over," Ichigo declared rising to his feet, "I'll beat you. Just you wait!" he shouted charging at his foe yet again. Jabesh stabbed at Ichigo with his spear arm but Ichigo sidestepped it plunging Zangetsu's point into the hard stone. There was a loud grinding noise as Ichigo charged past Jabesh dragging Zangetsu across the length of his arm leaving a small scratch in his opponents armor. Before Jabesh could recover, Ichigo quickly turned and fired his Getsuga Tensho which hit his foe at the base of his tail creating a large fracture. _It's to hard even Getsuga can't damage him. What can I do? His entire body is covered in this stone, what can I do? _Ichigo thought. His eyes suddenly widened as realization set in, _he does have an opening. His eyes! They aren't covered! It's a long shot, but I've got to try! _Going full speed, Ichigo began to speed around his foe.

"That technique won't work on me!" Jabesh shouted holding his arms out to his sides and firing out a barrage of spikes. "DIE!" As he shouted, Ichigo suddenly appeared right in front of him. "What!" Jabesh shouted as Ichigo slammed the point of Zangetsu deep into the eye slit.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" he shouted as Ichigo fired his attack into the visor. The armor began to crack and black light shone from the inside. Ichigo leapt back as Earthquake Jabesh blew into pebbles.


	38. A Heated Battle CLARE VS KITA

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 38**

**A Heated Battle**

**CLARE VS KITA**

A short distance away, Goku and the others continued towards the sealing shrine.

"We're being followed!" Goku suddenly called, "looks like two of our enemies managed to slip past Ichigo somehow!"

"Kita and Siren," Teresa declared, "they must have slipped away while Ichigo was fighting Jabesh."

"Very good, Teresa," Kita said suddenly appearing behind Naruto and Shion, a ball of fire clenched in her fist ready to strike through the Priestess.

"Wind Cutter!" Clare shouted lashing out with her lightning fast sword technique. Kita was forced to jump back as the slashes whizzed past her. "Keep going! I've got this!"

"Alright, good luck Clare!" Naruto said as the others continued on their journey.

"She's all mine!" Kita declared, "Siren, kill the priestess."

"My pleasure," Siren declared continuing after the remaining heroes.

"You're pretty eager to be joining your friend," Kita declared coldly, "I'll bet Jabesh just finished tearing him apart, piece by piece."

"I wouldn't count Ichigo out yet if I were you," Clare declared drawing her Claymore, "not that that concerns you right now anyway."

"So true," Kita declared forming a small flame in her hand, "my only concern now is… how I'm going to burn you to death!" As she spoke, the flame in her hand suddenly increased in size and intensity. Pointing her hand at Clare, she fired a beam of flame at the Claymore Warrior. Clare leapt over the flame landing just in time to leap over another one. Upon landing, Clare charged as fast as she could slicing for Kita's neck. Kita fell back ducking under the blade then somersaulted up, landing on the flat of Clare's claymore and forcing it into the ground before kicking Clare in the side with a flaming foot. Clare yelped with pain as the fire burned through her white suit and into her skin. Her eyes flashed bright yellow and she pulled up with all of her strength, pulling her sword out from under Kita and sending Kita into the air. Kita flipped several times before landing nimbly on the ground. Clare gripped her side and slumped to the ground. A small amount of blood oozed from the badly burned flesh and some of the cloth from her uniform had melted into the skin. Clenching her teeth, Clare used her sword to quickly cut away the burnt flesh and melted cloth allowing her body to begin regeneration. Kita watched with amusement as the cut and burned flesh began to repair itself.

"Hmm, well that's certainly interesting. So your kind are able to regenerate damage done to your body. That's a pretty formidable technique, but it sure is working pretty slowly. Is it safe for me to assume that this technique really isn't your specialty?" Kita taunted, smiling as she saw Clare's expression. "I thought not," she said forming two more fireballs in her hands and charging at the still downed Clare.

Clare leapt into the air sailing over Kita's head, but Kita quickly recovered launching herself up and stabbing one of the fireballs through Clare's left shoulder. Clare screamed with pain as she fell away from her foe.

"Since you still haven't fully healed that side of yours, I'm guessing I can safely assume that you aren't going to be able to use your left arm for awhile. It's to bad really, I was so hoping you'd be stronger then this," Kita declared sounding bored, "what a disappointment."

"Don't count me out yet!" Clare shouted as her eyes turned golden and took on a feral appearance. Clare's entire body began to radiate with a blue aura as her muscles bulged and her face changed until it looked more like the face of a monster then the face of a woman. Her eyes had turned feral like those of a wolf and her teeth had morphed into sharp fangs. Kita was surprised as Clare's side and shoulder almost instantly regenerated themselves.

"Oh good, you're stronger then I gave you credit for. Maybe this will be a little more entertaining then I thought!" Kita shouted.

Clare charged at Kita swinging her sword wildly for her foes head but Kita easily dodged the attack. "That's quite a temper you've got there," Kita said mockingly grabbing Clare's arm. Smoke rose from her hand as the heat on her palm increased. Clare yelled with pain as she felt the flesh of her arm beginning to burn. Pulling back she managed to get her arm away but not before the damage was done. The cloth of her sleeve had burned and fallen away leaving her arm bare from the elbow down. Her elbow and upper forearm were both covered with severe burns. Clare clenched her teeth as the arm slowly regenerated.

"I can't keep healing these wounds, or I won't have any energy left to fight back with. If this keeps up, I might very well fully awaken," Clare cursed under her breath. She could feel the strain that her Yoki powers were beginning to have on her human body and knew that if she didn't find a way to win this fight soon, she wouldn't make it.

"You've entertained me, so I guess I'll show you something cool before you die. I'll finish you off in my transformed state," Kita declared. That was definitely something Clare didn't want to hear. She was already struggling to keep up with Kita and now she had just discovered that her foe wasn't even fighting at full strength! This was really bad.

"Get ready, here I come for real!" Kita screamed as smoke began to rise from her entire body. Clare held her Claymore out in front of her as Kita's entire body burst into flames. Her flesh turned red and her hair ignited and grew out til the flames reached down to her hips. Several spots on her body, including her shoulders, elbow, hands, knees, and feet, were continuously burning as well. Her eyes had turned completely yellow with block, lizard like slits for pupils which gazed menacingly at Clare. "I hope you're ready, because you're about to be burnt to ashes!" Kita declared holding out her hands and firing a massive wall of flame at Clare. Clare jumped up, landed in the limb of a nearby tree, and propelled herself over the flame wall. Gripping her sword tightly, she charged down towards Kita who pointed her hand up at the warrior. "Not good enough," Kita declared as another wave of flame shot at Clare from her hand. Clare was barely able to shift her weight and cause the flame to only graze her cheek, but her dodge threw her off course and she landed several feet to Kita's side, leaping almost immediately back into the air as another stream of flame crashed into the ground where she had been standing.

"Darn it, what now? I can't even get close to her like this!" Clare exclaimed to herself. She continued to retreat further and further back as waves of flame continuously pressed in on her.

"What's wrong? Am I just to much for you!" Kita shouted laughing maniacally and continuing to fire upon Clare.

"Wind Cutter's no good, I'll have to try the Quick Sword," Clare realized leaping away from another wall of flame. Her eyes returned to their silver shade and all the muscles in her body relaxed except for the ones in her right arm, which actually seemed to grow more muscular. Clare turned to see more flame closing in on her. "It's now or never! Quick Sword!" she shouted as her arm and sword began to move so quickly they couldn't even be seen. The wind caused by the technique was to much for the flame that was closing on her and managed to extinguish it.

"Oooooo, much better," declared Kita, "you may just have a shot at this yet."

"I'm ending this right now!" Clare declared charging at her foe.

"Fool!" Kita shouted erupting with a massive flame. The flame spread in all directions and converged on Clare. Surrounded on all sides by fire, Clare was powerless to defend herself and was quickly engulfed by the flame. When the smoke cleared, Clare lay on the ground. Her teeth where clenched tightly from the pain of the severe burns all over her body. Her Claymore uniform was in shreds leaving her shoulder, stomach, and legs exposed and showing the crippling second and third degree burns that covered those areas. Fortunately Clare had been quick enough to discard the metal shoulder pads and skirt that had been part of her uniform. They now lay on the ground, shining red from the heat. Clare knew that they would have only caused more severe burns to the delicate parts of her body had she not removed them. Severely battered, the Claymore warrior rose slowly to her feet and faced her foe. Though it was still incredibly hot, Clare quickly reached down and grabbed her Claymore, ignoring the pain as the burning hilt seared her hand, she once again faced her foe.

"You just never learn do you," Kita declared, "fine, this time I'll burn you to ashes! There won't even be any bones left when I'm done!"

"I… have to finish her off," Clare declared to herself, "I can't… let the other's down. I'll end this now. I'll bank everything on one final Quick Sword." Clare closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth as a burst of pain shot through her right arm. Increasing the flow of her yoki was aggravating the burns, but she was out of options.

"Be gone!" Kita shouted as another wave of flame emitted from her body.

"QUICK SWORD!" Clare shouted lashing out with her technique as the flames closed in on her. Kita's eyes widened with pain as one of the strikes sliced through her shoulder, severing her left arm from her body. Then the slashes stopped coming. Despite the damage, Kita began to laugh insanely.

"Good try, but it was to little to late!" she shouted, "looks like you died before you could even finish the attack!"

"You might want to make sure your foes are dead before you start making claims like that," a male voice declared from behind her. Kita turned and faced Ichigo Kurosaki. He was in his bankai state and had his Hallow Mask on, and carried the unconscious and badly burned, but still alive Clare on his back.

"You! How did you...? Whatever, I don't care how you beat Jabesh!" Kita screamed, "you're dead now!" She pointed her hand at Ichigo and prepared to fire, but Ichigo suddenly disappeared. Her eyes widened with surprise as he reappeared behind her. He had laid Clare on the ground and now kneeled next to her not even paying Kita any mind.

"Clare," he said reaching into his Soul Reaper uniform and pulling a small green bean from it, "hey, eat this. It's a Senzu Bean. It'll have you back on your feet in no time." He forced the bean into Clare's mouth and helped her to chew and swallow the bean. Almost instantly, the burns all healed and Clare's eyes shot open as she sat up.

"Ichigo?" she said sounding confused.

"Don't worry, I'll end this right now," Ichigo declared standing up.

"No one ignores me!" Kita screamed firing a wall of flame at the two heroes, "both of you just die!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted firing his blast into the flame which divided as it clashed with Getsuga leaving a wide path through the flame. Not missing the opportunity, Clare charged through the opening and stood in front of the completely surprised Kita.

"You're finished," Clare declared gripping her sword tightly, "Quick Sword!"


	39. The Fierce Tempest MOKA VS SIREN

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 39**

**The Fierce Tempest**

**MOKA VS SIREN**

As Clare's battle with Kita concluded, Goku and the others were nearing the sealing shrine.

"Get ready, we'll be there soon!" Teresa called. Suddenly, the final enemy, Siren appeared above her and charged down towards her.

"Teresa! Look out!" Renee shouted. Acting quickly, Tsukune dove forwards and grabbed Moka's Rosario, removing it. Vampire Moka jumped between Siren and Teresa knocking the enemy backwards with a powerful kick.

"Keep going! Leave this one to me!" she ordered to the others.

"Got it," the others replied continuing on.

"Get out of my way!" Siren demanded charging at Moka.

"Not likely!" Moka shouted dodging under Siren's punch and kicking her in the stomach, knocking her back again.

"You smug little brat! You wanna get in my way? Fine, I'll kill you first and then finish the Priestess," Siren declared. Moka clenched her teeth as the wind intensified blowing the cloak away from her opponents face. She was a tough looking woman with long silver hair, much like Moka's, and her eyes were just as silver. "Let's go little girl!" she shouted charging at Moka again.

….

Moka leapt over Siren's head as her foe attempted another punch attack. As she did, though, Siren reached up and grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back down.

"You can't get away from me!" Siren declared throwing Moka face first into the dirt. Moka instantly pushed off the ground with her hands planting her free foot underneath Siren's chin knocking her foe flat on her back. Both warriors leapt back to their feet and charged each other. Siren punched just as Moka kicked and the two fighters caught each other in the cheek knocking themselves away from each other. Moka recovered first and charged again kicking Siren in the stomach and sending her crashing through several trees before she released a gust of wind which stopped her and allowed her to recover.

"Okay, you're strong, I'll admit it," Siren declared, "in fact, physically you might be stronger then me. Oh well, guess it can't be helped!" she shouted firing a burst of wind at Moka. Unable to dodge, Moka could only cover her face as the wind forced her back and through a tree. As she crashed through the tree, she back flipped and landed skillfully on her feet charging back at her opponent. Siren started firing wave after wave of air blast at Moka who skillfully dodged each one and lashed out with a powerful kick for Siren's stomach. Her eyes widened as her foot struck an invisible force just inches from Siren and stopped cold.

"You'd be amazed at the things someone can do when they can control wind nature," Siren declared smiling as she slammed her fist into Moka's cheek. The initial punch wasn't so bad, but suddenly, another force slammed into Moka's entire body blowing her backwards, through a tree, and finally several inches into a large boulder that was behind the tree. Moka pulled herself to her feet and looked back at her opponent. The woman sucked in a large amount of air then blew it back at Moka with incredible force. Moka barely managed to leap aside as the air bullet struck the stone shattering it to pieces. Moving quickly, she got behind Siren and landed a powerful kick to the back of the woman's head.

"It would seem that you have to consciously maintain your wind shield for it to be of use," Moka declared, "meaning you cannot defend yourself while you're attacking."

"I'm guessing you must think you're clever or something. You're starting to piss me off, so I'm going to show you something. I don't know what Teresa told you about me, but I'm a chakra user, very similar to your little friend, Naruto Uzumaki, meaning I can do things like this. Wind Style! Air Clones Jutsu!" she said forming a hand sign similar to Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu sign. Moka clenched her fist as four more Siren's appeared making a total of five with the real one. "Impressed?"

"No matter how many of you there are, you're still nothing," Moka declared, "you need to learn your place."

"Then please, come and teach me," Siren ordered as the four air clones charged at Moka. Moka leapt over two of them, pushing them hard into the ground as she did and causing them to pop. As she landed, though, the remaining two clothes lined her, knocking her to the ground hard. Grabbing her by the arms they pinned Moka to the ground as the real Siren landed on top of the helpless warrior and grabbed her by the throat. "I thought you were going to teach me my place. Not a very good job of it."

"I'm just starting," Moka replied suddenly kicking out and knocking Siren flying off of her. Pushing up with her hands, Moka knocked the remaining two clones off balanced then stood up on her hands and split kicked both clones knocking them away from her before somersaulting backwards and kicking the real Siren as well. The two clones both popped while Siren crashed into a tree.

"I've had enough!" Siren shouted erupting out of the dust cloud kicked up by her crash, "I'm going to cut you to ribbons! Get ready because my transformed state will be the last thing you ever see!" As she shouted, the wind grew so intense that Moka actually had to kneel down to keep from being blown over. Siren screamed as her face turned a sickly shade of blue. Several sharp blades emerged from her arms and back as her muscles bulged and she grew to twice her original height. There was a moments pause, then Moka suddenly leapt to the side as a rock behind her exploded. Moka closed her eye as a deep scratch suddenly appeared on her left cheek.

"Impressed? In my transformed not only can I control air, but I can compress it as well, making it sharper then the sharpest blade. You'll be cut to shreds by an intangible substance that you can't even see," Siren shouted charging at Moka. Instinctively, Moka jumped over her assailant who laughed. "Right into my trap!" Siren shouted as the wind around Moka picked up speed until she was trapped inside of a tornado. Moka was suspended in air, held in place by the speed and force of the wind around her. Suddenly, several scratches began to appear across her body. Blood spurted from open scratches on her shoulder, legs, and forehead as the wind began to intensify even more. Moka could feel the breath being crushed from her lungs as she gasped for air. "How unfortunate. It seems you are the one who needs to learn your place."

"You're so arrogant, it makes me sick!" Moka screamed as she herself began spinning in the opposite direction of the tornado. Siren watched in horror and surprise as the winds around Moka slowed and then stopped all together, disapating the tornado. Moka, however, was still spinning, and was coming down right towards Siren!

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka shouted planting a bone shattering kick right onto the top of Siren's skull.

….

"Someone's up ahead!" Ichigo said as he and Clare approached the battlefield.

"It's Moka," Clare declared as the two burst out of the trees and landed beside their comrade. Siren lay dead from the impact of Moka's kick. The last of their pursuers was finished. Moka looked up and saw Clare's all but destroyed Claymore uniform. The body suit had been ripped to shreds and it now looked more like Clare was wearing a thick white tank top and shorts with no shoes to cover her bare feet. Moka couldn't help but laugh.

"So, maybe challenging the fire one wasn't such a good idea?" she declared teasingly. Ichigo laughed to, though Clare didn't seem all that amused.

"If we're done teasing me, the other's could probably use our help," Clare declared looking annoyed.

"Alright, Clare's right," Ichigo agreed, "let's go."

"Right behind you," Moka declared as the three comrades headed off in the directions their friends had gone.


	40. A Desperate Struggle YUGI VS GHOST ARMY

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 40**

**A Desperate Struggle**

**YUGI VS THE GHOST ARMY**

**(Author's Note: When I first started I never would have imagined this story would go 40 chapters, yet here it is and I'm showing no signs of running out of ideas. So I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have read Shonen Alliance so far and given my ideas, reviews, and input. All the help I can get is much appreciated ((Not to mention the only way this story isn't going to get very repetitive)) so thanks. Okay, back to the story)**

Back at the castle, Kakashi's sharp sharingan eye peered over the landscape. Miria suddenly appeared next to him. "Anything?" she asked looking worried.

"Gather the others. Tell them to get ready to move out, quickly!" Kakashi ordered turning to her.

"What's going on?"

"The Ghost Army has retreated. Morio is banking everything on a swift victory. We need to head for the sealing shrine!"

….

Near the sealing shrine, Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Yugi, Mizore, Tsukune, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Shion, and the princesses were nearing their destination.

"How much further!" Goku called to Teresa.

"Not far now. Tsukune and Mizore, wait here for the others. I'm sorry, but you'll only be in the way from here," Teresa replied.

"Got it," Tsukune declared as he and Mizore stopped, "good luck guys."

"Why'd you have them stop?" Goku asked once they were out of earshot."

"They would have been in danger. Something's very off at the shrine. It's better that our weaker members hang back where it's safe," Teresa replied.

"The shrine is just ahead," Flora declared, "yikes!" she suddenly shouted jumping up as the ground beneath her exploded. Dozens of giant stone soldiers began bursting from the ground and surrounded the heroes.

"The ghost army," Teresa growled, "Morio is nearby."

"This is bad! If he reaches the shrine first, we're done for!"

"Get going!" Yugi ordered as his Duel Disc activated, "I'll keep them occupied."

"I'm not going to leave you to do this alone," Valeria declared, "I'll help too."

"Are you two sure?" Goku asked.

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted transforming into Yami.

"There's no time!" Yami declared, "I'll clear you a path, then get moving! Come forth! Curse of Dragon! Use Burning of the Land and clear a path to the shrine!" As he gave the order, Curse of Dragon spewed flame at all of the soldiers between Goku's team and the direction of the shrine.

"Go!" Yami ordered.

"Be careful you two," Flora ordered as the remaining heroes took off towards the shrine.

….

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Valeria asked.

"Let's do this! I activate Polymerization to fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Burfamet to summon Kimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

"I summon forth Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Trainee!" Valeria shouted placing two monsters on her duel disc. Two Monsters appeared in front of Valeria. One was a tall, dark skinned woman with long blonde hair, she wore a very revealing white robe that left her stomach, shoulders, and arms bare and a short white skirt, and a white hood that covered her hair. The second was a shorter dark skinned woman with short purple hair wearing a blue top that covered only her chest and a blue short skirt. The taller woman (Paladin) carried a long sword while the shorter one (Trainee) carried a long chain with a sharp spike tied to its end. "Let's begin!" Valeria shouted, "Amazoness Paladin! Attack!"

"Curse of Dragon! Use Dragon's Flame!" Yugi shouted. As Amazoness Paladin charged into the Ghost Soldiers, Curse of Dragon began breathing fire down on the foes. Several Ghost Soldiers broke and melted only to have dozens more burst from the ground to take their place.

"You won't get past us!" Valeria shouted.

"I summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi declared summoning his two monsters to the battlefield.

"Since Amazoness Paladin has destroyed an opponent, I can activate the effect of my Queen's Pawn trap card allowing me to summon another four star Amazoness monster to the field, and I select another Amazoness Trainee!" Valeria declared as another Amazoness Trainee appeared, "then I summon my X-Saber Airbellum to the field. Airbellum is a tuner type monster, so I synchronize him with my Amazoness Trainee! Three star Airbellum and four star Amazoness Trainee, synchronize and summon Voltic Bicorn!" she ordered as X-Saber Airbellum and the second Amazoness Trainee merged together to form a black horse like monster with a long blue main and two lightning bolt like horns protruding from its head.

"Go, everyone! Attack!" Yami ordered as his four creatures all charged at the Ghost Soldiers.

"It's now or never! Hold the line, my monsters!" Valeria ordered as her three joined the fight.

….

Rocks and rubble from destroyed Ghost Soldiers littered the battlefield, but there was no sign that the Ghost Soldiers were running out of reinforcements. "Kimera! Attack!" Yami ordered as Kimera pounced and destroyed three more Soldiers before being speared by four of their comrades. Kimera roared and lashed out destroying all four soldiers before its strength failed and it fell. "When Kimera is destroyed, I can summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts back to the field!" Yami declared as Kimera shattered and Gazelle appeared in its place. Suddenly Curse of Dragon crashed to the ground to Yugi's side, four Ghost Soldiers stood over it with their spears driven deep into the Dragon's body. Using the last of its strength, Curse of Dragon fired a wave of flame into it's remaining enemies before shattering. "Dark Magic Attack!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician blasted the four soldiers that had destroyed Curse of Dragon before turning, knocking away a spear with his staff and blasting three more. Dark Magician Girl landed behind him and blasted away four more Soldiers who had been sneaking up on Dark Magician. She turned to blast another one but was stabbed through the shoulder by a spear as she did. Blasting her assailant, she removed the spear and dropped to her knees. "Are you alright!" Yami shouted. Dark Magician Girl simply nodded before rising back to her feet, but her left arm lay limp at her side. Yami could tell that her shoulder was broken.

"She'll be alright," Valeria declared, "Spellcasters can still fight as long as they have one hand to cast their spells. What do we do, Yugi? We're severely outnumbered here."

"The other's have to be arriving at the shrine by now, just keep fighting," Yami replied, "we have to hold out until our last cards are played."

"Then now definitely isn't the time to hold back," Valeria declared as her Amazoness Paladin was speared from several directions by Ghost Soldiers and shattered. "Let's go, Skilled Dark Magician, Amazoness Trainee, Voltic Bicorn, X-Saber Anu Pirana, and Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Go, Summoned Skull, Buster Blader, and Black Luster Soldier!" Yami ordered as his three new monsters appeared alongside Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. "Give it everything you've got!" he ordered as his five monsters charged into battle alongside Valeria's five. At first things, seemed to be going well, but the Ghost Soldiers numbers didn't seem to be decreasing at all. Amazoness Trainee was the first to fall as a spear pierced her chest causing her to shatter. Despite the loss, the remaining monsters continued to battle. Then Buster Blader was taken down. One by one, the monsters began to fall until only Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Voltic Bicorn remained.

"This is bad! What do we do?" Valeria called, her voice breaking with panic.

"We call in our ace in the hole!" Yami replied, "Ultimo, you're on!"

"Yes, Yugi-sama!" Ultimo shouted suddenly bursting out from behind a clump of bushes.

"Use your Karakuri Henge Time Manipulation!" Yami ordered, "but keep it focused on this area. We'll defeat the purpose if Goku and the others are caught in its effects."

"Time Manipulation!" Valeria called, "isn't it dangerous to manipulate the flow of time in only a certain area!"

"Normally, yes, but Ultimo's abilities are not true Time Manipulation. When Ulti stops or accelerates time, it doesn't actually stop time, merely halts the ability of those within his range to register the passing of it. Who ever created Ultimo was indeed a genius, however, even he could not rewrite the rules of space and time!" Yami revealed as Ulti's ability activated (A.N.: I know that's not the case in the Karakuri Doji Ultimo manga but… the ability to completely stop time is kind of cheap so I toned it down a bit. Can you imagine someone as intelligent as Yugi in possession of that kind of power?). The Ghost Army suddenly halted in its tracks as their sense of time stopped.

"It worked, they're not moving!" Valeria shouted.

"It'll only delay them for a while. There's a limit to how much Ulti can do. Dark Magician! I activate Diffusion Wave Motion! Take down as many as you can!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician held up his staff and began firing out intense blasts of magic that shattered any soldiers that they came in contact with. Dark Magician Girl and Ultimo began to help out as well, shattering nearby Soldiers as Voltic Bicorn charged through destroying those he passed. Suddenly, Ultimo's control broke. Voltic Bicorn took down one more then was struck down by three more spears. "Ulti! Can you do it again!"

"I'm sorry Yugi-sama!" Ulti replied, "I haven't been with you long enough for our hearts to fully synchronize. I'm not at full power yet, that's all I have."

"Synchronize?" Valeria asked.

"It's difficult to explain, but to put it simply, when Ultimo selected me as his new master, our minds and hearts began to merge. Unfortunately, as Ulti said, we haven't been together long enough to reach our full potency, and we're running out of time. I suppose it's time to call out my final trump card," Yugi declared drawing a card from his Duel Disc.

"Your final… trump card?" Valeria repeated.

"I summon forth my Egyptian God Card! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami called placing his Slifer card on his Duel Disc. There was a flash of red light and a giant creature began to emerge from the disc. The sky clouded over and the red, serpentine Slifer the Sky Dragon emerged from the clouds.

"The Egyptian God Cards!" Valeria exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm far from finished! I also summon Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami shouted placing two more cards on his Disc. The earth beneath them shook and several dozen Ghost Soldiers were destroyed from the shear force of the appearing auras as Obelisk and Ra emerged from Yugi's Duel Disc. "Now, it's time for you all to be gone! Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, Dark Magician, OBLITERATE!" Yugi shouted as his four powerful monsters unleashed a devastating assault upon the remaining Ghost Soldiers.

….

When the smoke cleared, only rubble remained of the Ghost Army. Yami knelt down inspecting the remains of the Soldiers while Valeria stood looking towards the shrine.

"We should go, the others may…" Valeria began.

"Something's not right," Yami declared, "there's not enough."

"Yugi?" Valeria asked curiously.

"There's not enough rubble here. Not for the numbers we were against. Even the Egyptian Gods and Dark Magician couldn't have defeated them all that quickly. Something isn't right," Yami replied. Suddenly his eyes widened as realization set in.

"Yugi! Valeria!" a voice called to them. Ichigo, Moka, and Clare had finally caught up to them.

"Man, I never would have guessed you had something like that at your disposal Yugi," Ichigo said, "we saw those three monsters from miles away. That's how we found you guys so quickly."

"We need to move!" Yami shouted suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked.

"They weren't defeated, they were trying to distract us. Separate us so that our forces at the shrine would be weaker. The bulk of this Ghost Army is probably already at the shrine!" Yami replied.

….

From atop a hilltop at the sealing shrine, Goku surveyed their situation.

"Well, this just got a lot more complicated," he declared as Teresa walked up next to him. On the flat below them, between them and the sealing shrine, stood a numberless force of stone Ghost Soldiers.


	41. A Desperate Gamble GOKU AND LUFFY'S STAN

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 41**

**A Desperate Gamble**

**GOKU AND LUFFY'S STAND**

"We've played right into Dordan's hands," Teresa growled, "he separated us from the others in order to weaken our numbers once we reached the shrine."

"This isn't good," Goku replied, "we're gonna have a hard time fighting our way through."

"What do we do Daddy?" Goten asked.

"Leave that to us, Goten. Teresa, you said that you and Shion have to be there in order for the sealing to work, right?" Goku asked looking at Teresa.

"Shion alone is able to seal Morio, but it will require the two of us to combine our powers if we are to destroy him completely.

"Guess we'll have to take you with us then, but that's it. Flora, Rinoa, Renee, Silphia, Isabella, I want you all to stay here. I know we're not acting like it right now, but killing you guys is still Dordan's final objective. We shouldn't give him a shot at both you and Shion at once."

"But… Goku, you'll need our help to…" Flora began but Goku quickly silenced her. The young princess knew that he was right.

"Goten, Trunks, you've got the most important job here, okay. I need you to look after the other Princesses while we're gone. Can you do that for me?"

"You bet! Just leave it to us Daddy!" Goten shouted energetically.

"Vegeta, Luffy, you two are with me. We'll keep the walking statues busy so Teresa and Shion can get through," Goku declared turning back to face the Ghost Soldiers.

"What do you want me to do, Goku?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I need you to stay with Shion and Teresa. They'll need your help if things get out of hand in there," Goku declared.

"Heh, well you have things unusually well planned out today, Kakarot," Vegeta declared.

"You have a better plan, Vegeta?" Goku replied, "I'm all ears."

"Heh, I could care less about the Princesses, but I don't want them getting in our way. Luffy should go with Naruto though. He'll only be in the way as well."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," Luffy declared showing Vegeta a big, toothy smile, "I won't be in your way at all."

"So you say. I guess we'll find out," Vegeta replied, "and wipe that idiotic smile off of your face. This is no time to be acting like a fool!"

"Alright, it's time we got moving," Goku declared, "Naruto, Teresa, Shion- Vegeta, Luffy, and I will make the first move. Once we start, we'll make sure to keep them distracted long enough for you to get through, but once you're inside, you're on your own. Be careful."

"Don't worry about a thing! Naruto Uzumaki is on the job!" Naruto declared boastfully.

"If he's smart, then that's what has him worried," Shion declared teasingly.

"Alright! Here we go!" Goku shouted transforming into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta quickly followed suit and the Super Saiyan warriors charged into the numberless army of Ghosts followed closely by Luffy.

"Luffy! Open a path!" Goku shouted as Naruto and Teresa followed their comrades.

"Got it! Gum Gum Pinwheel!" Luffy shouted punching out with both arms until they reached the sealing shrine and then quickly spinning in a circle, knocking Ghost Soldiers aside as he did. Naruto and Teresa both leapt over Luffy and his attack and charged through the hole he had opened up and into the large, temple-like sealing shrine. "They made it!" Luffy shouted.

"Good, now the real battle begins for all of us!" Goku declared kicking the head off of a Ghost Soldier.

….

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy shouted kicking in an arc with his elongated leg and knocking Ghost Soldiers on their side.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted firing his trademark move through a group of Ghost Soldiers.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta shouted firing a giant energy ball into a group of Ghosts destroying them.

"Ah man! I must have destroyed hundreds of them and they just keep coming!" Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

"No matter what, don't let a single one of them get past us!" Goku shouted punching two more Ghosts before after-imaging out of the path of a thrown spear and blasting its thrower with a Ki blast.

"It doesn't matter how many there are! THEY'RE STILL JUST TRASH! Vegeta shouted firing a barrage of Ki blasts into the nearest Soldiers.

"I wish that were the case," Goku declared as the one he had shot rose to its feet despite the hole in its stomach, "but these things don't go down easy."

"All they are is a bunch of big walking rocks!" Luffy shouted.

"If you don't break them to the point that they can't move, they just get back up," Goku declared blasting the legs off of the aforementioned Ghost before blowing it to pieces.

"Well then, sounds to me like we'd better just completely obliterate these things," Vegeta declared blowing away three more.

"Yeah, easier said than done. I can't believe how many of them there are," Goku replied, "this is only going to get harder the longer we fight."

"Then let's end it quick!" Luffy declared, "Gum Gum Fireworks!" he shouted unleashing a lightning fast barrage of punches and kicks on nearby Ghosts.

"Fair enough!" Goku shouted charging into his foes and beginning to knock Ghosts in every direction.

"It's fortunate for you mockeries that stones do not feel pain!" Vegeta shouted as he too charged into the Ghosts.

….

After several minutes of fighting, it was becoming painfully obvious that Goku, Vegeta, and Luffy were actually losing ground in their fight.

"Ah man, no matter how many I knock down, another one pops up to take its place," Goku declared.

"I think there are actually **more **then when we started. How on Earth do you defeat these things?" Vegeta declared coldly.

"Darn it, what's taking Naruto and Teresa so long!" Goku shouted, "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!" Several of the Ghost Soldiers began to advance upon the Sealing Shrine as Goku and Luffy moved in front of them.

"You're not getting in there!" Luffy shouted.

"We'll stop you, even if it takes every last ounce of energy we have!" Goku shouted firing a giant Ki blast, which knocked the Ghosts backwards. The aura around Goku intensified as the Super Saiyan ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta quickly followed and ascended as well.

"Gear Two!" Luffy shouted punching the ground, "Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!" he shouted as his arms disappeared from sight and several dozen Ghosts were knocked flying backwards.

"Don't give up! Just hold them back!" Goku ordered as the three warriors continued their fight.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouted knocking down another soldier then turned and kicked another away that had been coming up behind him. As he did, the first one rose and began to stab towards him with its spear!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's voice called out as a Getsuga Tensho blast crashed into the assaulting Ghost and shattered it to pieces.

"Looks like the cavalries arrived!" Goku declared.

"Attack! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami ordered as Slifer descended from the sky and took down several more Ghosts. The Egyptian God looked down at his foes revealing Clare who was standing on top of the creature's head. Leaping from where she was standing, Clare dove down at the Ghost Soldiers and released her Quick Sword ability slicing several more of them to pieces. As she landed, one attacked her from behind only to be kicked aside by Moka. Ichigo landed beside Goku and Luffy between the Ghosts and the Sealing Shrine.

"Man, there are so many of these guys. How did you guys manage to hold on this long?" Ichigo asked.

"It wasn't easy and it isn't over yet," Goku declared, "I have a bad feeling. I think Naruto and Shion may be in trouble, this is taking way to long."

"There's not much we can do for them right now. We're needed out here!" Luffy declared as the Ghosts continued to move towards them.

"Kaioken x 10 Lightning Blade!" a voice shouted out as a wave of electicity washed over the monsters, knocking them over.

"Hey, that sounded like…" Goku began.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind him. Goku turned to see Piccolo standing behind him!

"Huh? Piccolo?"

"If your worried then you and Luffy go help Naruto. We can handle the rest of these losers," Piccolo declared. Goku looked up and saw that an all out war had begun. All of their comrades from the castle had arrived to aide in the fight!

"Alright," Goku declared, "I think we're safe leaving this to you guys from here. Let's go Luffy!"

"Right behind you!" Luffy shouted as the two headed into the Sealing Shrine.


	42. Failure MORIO REVIVED

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 42**

**Failure**

**MORIO REVIVED**

Naruto, Shion and Teresa burst through the door into the Sealing Shrine.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Naruto shouted as they entered.

"Teresa, where is the body of Morio sealed?" Shion asked.

"The sealing room is beneath the temple. The entrance is in the back," Teresa replied, "we have to hurry. The Ghost Army's presence here suggests that Morio's spirit is very close. Both of you, be careful and watch your step."

"Got it!" Naruto shouted as the three headed towards the back of the temple.

….

"Ahh! How many stairs are there!" Naruto shouted as he led the way down the hundreds of stairs leading down towards the sealing shrine.

"We're almost there, Naruto. Just keep going!" Teresa ordered sounding annoyed, and why not. It was the twelfth time he had asked.

"Here, why don't I speed this up!" Shion shouted pushing Naruto.

"Owwwww!" Naruto shouted as he rolled down the last twenty steps.

"Okay, that hurt," Naruto declared shooting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Told you that would be quicker," Shion declared cheekily as Teresa and she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, I'm not complaining anymore," Naruto said climbing to his feet and looking over at Teresa. He quickly noticed that she was pale as a ghost and looked terrified. "Uh, Teresa? Is everything alright?"

"I was wrong," Teresa declared, her voice shaking, "he's not nearby… he's here." Naruto and Shion both turned and saw a man dressed in a long black robe. His hair was spiked and black like that of a Saiyin and he had a thick black beard. Naruto could tell from looking at him that he was strong… but not that strong.

"How unfortunate," a voice called as Dordan emerged from behind the man, "you made it in time. I haven't managed to release Morio's real body yet. You like my master's artificial body? Gigai, I believe they call it in Kurosaki's world."

"Princess Teresa," Morio said in a loud, demonic voice, "it's been such a long time."

"Morio," Teresa replied coldly, "I won't allow you to break your sealed body free."

"Please, feel free to try. Ahh, good, you've brought the Priestess. My your chances have improved astronomically now, haven't they."

"Naruto! Protect Shion no matter what!" Teresa ordered transforming into a Super Saiyan and charging at Morio.

"You know that will not work against me, Teresa," Morio declared moving his head to dodge Teresa's attack before grabbing the arm and punching her hard in the stomach. Teresa slumped slightly as Morio jerked on her arm turning her 180 degress before pulling her arm behind her causing her to yell in pain.

"Teresa! Hang on!" Naruto shouted charging at Morio. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Stay out of the way, brat," Dordan ordered stepping forward and firing a bolt of electricity as hundreds of Narutos appeared. The bolt cut through many of them causing them to pop, but hundreds more decended and tackled Dordan, burying him under a pile of Narutos. There was a flash of light underneath the pile and all of the Narutos were blown away by a wave of electricity!

"Too little too late! Rasengan!" the real Naruto shouted slamming a Rasengan into Dordan's back and sending him spiraling into a wall. He then turned and charged at Morio.

"You can't defeat me like that," Morio declared grabbing Teresa by the back of her neck and throwing her into Naruto, knocking both warriors flat on their backs.

"Darn it!" Naruto declared sliding out from under Teresa and rising to his feet, "I don't care how powerful you are! You're not leaving here alive!" Naruto leapt skyward as twenty Naruto clones appeared. "Clone Body Slam!" he shouted as ten of the clones threw the other ten clones at Morio. Morio slid under them and fired several ki blasts through them, causing all ten to pop. "Not done yet! Clone Tackle!" the remaining clones shouted charging down towards the Dark Saiyan.

"Shion! Hurry, we have to destroy Morio's body before he can reunite with it!" Teresa ordered struggling to her feet.

"Where is it!" Shion asked frantically. Teresa pointed to a small crypt and the two made their way towards it, Shion supporting the injured Teresa. When they reached it, Teresa leaned against the crypt for support while Shion moved to it's side. Quickly forming a hand seal, Shion created a barrier around Teresa, the crypt, and herself.

"We're ready! Teresa, let's destroy it now!" Shion shouted.

"You will not!" Morio declared releasing a powerful burst of Ki. Shion watched in horror as the barrier shattered and Morio charged towards them.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as thousands of Naruto clones appeared and all dove on Morio at once burying him under a mountain of Narutos. There was a flash of purple light and all of the Narutos were blown in different directions. The real Naruto slammed into the top of the crypt knocking the lid that covered the body inside clean off before slamming hard into the ground. Morio made a sickening noise as a purple aura exited the Gigai body… and entered the crypt.

"No!" Teresa shouted leaping for the crypt but was blown back away by an explosion of purple ki. Naruto barely managed to catch the princess before she slammed into the wall but both were knocked back by another burst of purple ki which pushed them back to the other side of the sealing room. Teresa lost consciousness and Naruto looked up to see their assailant, Morio. His physical appearance had not changed much at all, but his level of power had skyrocketed. A feeling of hopelessness and dread suddenly washed over the young ninja.

"At long last, my body and soul are reunited," Morio declared. Looking down at his feet, he saw Shion who had fallen backwards when the explosion had occurred and now lay, trembling, at the Dark Saiyan's feet.

"Poor Priestess, so close only to fail in the end. How unfortunate. I recall when we first met, I told you that it was impossible for me to completely kill you, which was true… at the time," Morio said wickedly as a purple aura appeared around him. Shion watched in horror as the aura grew in size until it formed what looked like a giant dragon with thousands of heads. The humanoid Morio could barely be seen through the thick purple aura. "However, now that I am fully restored, I'm afraid that is no longer the case!"

"Shion! No!" Naruto shouted rising to his feet and charging forward as fast as his injured body could go. Everything seemed to move in slow motion to the young ninja as one of the purple dragon heads began to lunge towards the defenseless Shion. _No! I'm not gonna make it! _He thought to himself, _I can't let this happen! _"SHION!" Suddenly, a hand shot past him, grabbing Shion by the back of her jacket.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" Luffy shouted as his arm rapidly retracted pulling Shion out of the path of the lunging dragon. The dragon's head slammed into the floor and fell limp before disappearing, having been severed from the rest of the dragon aura. Goku, still ascended to Super Saiyan 2, landed in front of Naruto.

"Looks like we made it just in time," he declared looking over at Naruto, "you alright?"

"I've been better," Naruto replied, "but I'll be fine."

"I'm afraid that that is simply not true," Morio declared, "I am going to destroy all of creation and subject the universe under my rule."

"We won't let you, so just for get it!" Goku declared assuming a fighting stance.

"Yeah, we'll end this right now!" Luffy declared running up alongside his two comrades.

"I hope we'll be able to," Teresa said quietly as she regained conciousness, "but… at this point… I just don't know."

**(Author's Note: The poll has turned a bit one-sided so I'm ending the initial poll early. DragonBall Z Kai's Dragon Soul was the easy winner. The second place, however, surprised me a bit. It's actually a tie. Somewhere a long the line the actual poll stopped working and all the votes had to be cast as write-ins. Not surprisingly, DragonBall Z's Rock the Dragon is the first competitor of the tie. The second is Claymore's Danzai no Hana ((fitting seeing as how it is the only one of the choices that actually is an ending theme)). The second place is to decide which song would be the best song for the closing theme, so be sure to stop into my profile page and vote for either Rock the Dragon or Danzai No Hana to determine a winner.)**


	43. A Fierce Battle GOKU VS MORIO

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 43**

**A Fierce Battle**

**GOKU VS MORIO**

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted throwing the first punch. The punch slammed into the purple aura causing it to indent a little, but the indent quickly covered over as Luffy pulled his hand back.

"Kamehameha!"

"Rasengan!"

Both Naruto and Goku charged in with their attacks ready. Goku fired his Kamehameha wave at close range which blew through three more dragon heads while Naruto slammed his Rasengan closer to the base where Morio could be seen. The Rasengan penetrated a little ways, but a sudden burst of energy knocked both Naruto and Goku flying backwards. Goku back flipped several times before landing harmlessly on his feet while Naruto face planted into the ground next to him.

"Owwwww!" Naruto shouted shooting upright and rubbing his nose, "oh man, that really hurts!"

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy shouted beginning to charge towards Morio.

"Hold it Luffy, just charging in head on isn't working," Teresa shouted, "I have an idea. We have to attack him from all sides at once!"

"Right, let's go!" Goku ordered putting his pointer and middle finger to his forehead and instant transmitting behind Morio. Naruto leapt until he was on Morio's left while Luffy moved quickly to the right. All at once, the three warriors charged while Teresa charged from the front.

"That won't work against me!" Morio declared leaping up into the air. All four warriors slid right under Morio as four dragon heads shot towards the four heroes. Acting quickly, Goku pushed off of the ground with his hand, flipped up, shot Ki blasts at the necks of the three heads going for his allies which destroyed them, then jumped off of the ground, dodging the head attacking him just as it slammed into the ground where he had been.

"This guy just doesn't have any openings!" Luffy shouted.

"That aura of his makes him all but invincible. He can defend in all directions at once thanks to it!" Naruto declared in agreement.

"Teresa! Any ideas? What do we do about this guy?" Goku asked landing next to the Princess.

"It's as I feared. Only the chakra of the priestess can defeat him," Teresa declared.

"Oh yeah! I've got an idea!" Naruto shouted, "I just remembered that last time this guy tried to come back, Shion and I defeated him using a super charged Rasengan!"

"It's worth a try, Naruto, you and Shion form the Rasengan. The rest of us will keep him busy so you have time," Teresa ordered.

"You got it! Leave it to me!" Naruto declared leaping away towards Shion.

"Alright," Teresa declared transforming into a Super Saiyan, "we all know what to do."

"Right," Goku declared as the aura around him intensified.

"Let's do it!" Luffy ordered as he began to glow.

"Super Kamehameha!" Goku shouted firing a giant Kamehameha into the base of the dragon sending it flying backwards.

"Gear Two! Gum Gum Jet Rifle!" Luffy shouted as his arm vanished from view and slammed into Morio forcing him back even further.

"Silver Flash!" Teresa shouted firing a large beam of silver energy that knocked their foe back further still.

"I am growing tired of this!" Morio shouted as the all of the dragon heads began to lunge at the three heroes.

"Gum Gum Fireworks!" Luffy shouted releasing a blinding barrage of punches and kicks that forced the dragons back.

"Kamehame…!" Goku shouted suddenly instant transmitting so he was standing directly behind Morio, "HAAAAAA!" he shouted firing his most powerful Kamehameha blast into the ki aura. Much of the aura dissipated as several of the heads were completely annihilated. Even so, there were still several hundred heads emerging from the aura.

….

"Come on Shion, we have to hurry. They can't hold out much longer!" Naruto called out, looking at the giant, pink Rasengan he was holding.

"I'm moving as fast as I can! I'm not as good at this as you!" Shion retorted as the Rasengan continued to gradually grow in size.

….

Goku watched Naruto and Shion preparing their attack from the corner of his vision as he continuously dodged the assaulting dragons. As he leapt over one, Luffy's leg came crashing down over the neck snapping it from the rest of the aura and causing it to vanish.

"We're not getting anywhere with this thing!" Luffy shouted as he landed and had to quickly dodge two more heads.

"Just hold out!" Teresa shouted jumping nimbly out of the way of four more heads, "just until Naruto's ready.

"Sorry it took so long guys, but here it comes!" Naruto shouted suddenly as Shion leapt aside, "Naruto and Shion's Super Chakra Rasengan!" Naruto shouted charging at Morio carrying the giant pink chakra ball.

"Fool, you can't defeat me with that pathetic technique," Morio declared pointing his hand at Naruto and firing a beam of energy at him. Naruto swung the Rasengan forward, clashed with the beam, and was almost immediately pushed backwards until he was slammed into the back wall! The Rasengan vanished as Naruto crashed to the floor.

"Naruto!" Shion screamed as Naruto fell.

"No, it wasn't strong enough!" Teresa declared, "Naruto couldn't even get close!"

"Darn it! Gum Gum Bullet!"

"Kamehameha!"

"I grow tired of this," Morio declared knocking both Goku and Luffy aside before they could finish their attacks. With that he began to fly and crashed through the roof of the shrine.

….

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted bowling over several more Ghosts. Suddenly, a loud explosion drew his attention behind him. "What the…!"

A giant purple dragon with thousands of heads erupted out of the sealing shrine.

"Is that…!" Clare shouted.

"There's no one else it can be!" Yami declared, "it has to be Morio!" Their fears were confirmed as Naruto, Shion, Teresa, and Luffy suddenly burst up out of the temple and faced the new enemy.

"Where's Goku!" Miria called. She quickly got her answer as Super Saiyan 3 Goku burst out of the roof and flew high into the air, facing the dragon.

"I don't care what you are!" Goku exclaimed fiercly, "you won't leave here alive!" With that, the enraged Super Saiyan 3 charged into the middle of the hundreds of heads. He punched one, instantly destroying it, then leapt over another slamming his fist through it as well. Two more lunged at him from the sides but he caught both of them and obliterated them with powerful Ki blasts. Holding his hand up, he formed a small, bomb like energy blast, which he threw into the base of the dragon. As soon as it hit the aura, it exploded, releasing a massive amount of Ki that annihilated any dragon it came in contact with.

"Enough of this," Morio declared as the aura around him disappeared completely. Flying up into the air, he faced Goku. "I will destroy you myself!"

"We'll see!" Goku declared vanishing from sight. He reappeared directly in front of Morio, kneed the Dark Sayin hard under his chin, then grabbed Morio and slammed his back against his knee. Morio yelped with pain, then pushed off of Goku's leg kicking the Super Saiyan 3 in the face and knocking him backwards with a powerful blast to Goku's stomach. Goku back flipped several times then stopped himself, facing Morio who had already begun to charge the saiyan warrior. Goku slammed his head forward and head-butted against Morio's own skull. Both warriors were knocked back from the force of the impact, but Goku recovered first kicking Morio in the side of the face. Morio recovered quickly, though, and grabbed Goku's leg and began twirling him around in circles, preparing to hammer throw him. Spinning around, Goku slammed his other foot into Morio's face causing the Dark Saiyan to lose his grip. Goku flipped over and turned to face Morio, holding a small but intense ki ball which he slammed into Morio's stomach sending the Dark Saiyan flying down into the ruins of the temple.

"Yeah! Go Goku!" Luffy shouted.

"That Morio guy doesn't stand a chance!" Naruto shouted.

"Kakashi…?" Miria said sounding nervous.

"I know. I've noticed," Kakashi replied.

"Noticed what? What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Goku's losing ground. He can't beat this opponent," Kakashi revealed.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed as Morio erupted back out of the ruined temple.

"Darn it," Goku said to himself, "all that and there's not even a scratch on him. I guess Teresa was right. Shion's chakra really is the only thing that can hurt this guy."

"I will admit, you gave me a bit of a scare for a moment there, but it seems you don't have the right energy to finish the job. You've been a good test to make sure my powers are at their fullest, but I'm afraid that now it must end," Morio declared vanishing from view. Goku didn't see the kick coming. All he knew was that he was suddenly flying skywards and his chin was in pain. Morio appeared above him landing a powerful kick to the top of the saiyan's head, which sent Goku hurtling back towards the ground. Grabbing Goku by the legs, Morio spun him over and threw the saiyan head first into the ground. Goku lost conciousness as he slammed into the ground and reverted to his base level.

"Goku!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh man, this can't be happening!" Luffy declared backing away slowly.

"Now you realize just how hopeless this foolish battle is," Morio declared landing while slamming his foot hard into Goku's stomach causing the warrior to yell from the pain.

"Darn it. We can't give up!" Naruto shouted, "but how can we win?"


	44. The Final Chance LUTO IS BORN

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 44**

**The Final Chance**

**LUTO IS BORN**

"It's over, we can't beat him now that his body and soul of been rejoined," Teresa declared slamming her fist into the ground.

"Don't talk like that! There has to be a way!" Naruto shouted.

"The only chance is to use Shion's special chakra in order to separate the two again and then destroy the body," Teresa revealed, "but… we can't even get close enough to him to use the chakra."

"Darn it!" Naruto shouted, "_she's right. If I try to use the Rasengan again, he'll just blow me away like he did last time!_" he thought glaring up at the menacing Dark Saiyan.

"Doesn't matter," Goku declared rising slowly and painfully to his feet, "I don't care how strong he is, we have to beat him! It's as simple as that!"

"Yeah, but how!" Luffy replied, "you couldn't even hurt him fighting at Super Saiyan 3 level!"

"That doesn't matter!" Goku replied, "we still have to win somehow!" he shouted as a yellow aura erupted around him and he charged back at Morio.

"He's right! Let's go Luffy!" Naruto shouted.

"Right behind you Naruto!" Luffy shouted as the two charged after Goku. "Gum Gum Rifle!" Luffy shouted twisting his arm and stretching it behind him before launching it forward with devastating force. The attack caught Morio in the stomach, knocking him back a couple of inches as Goku slammed a fierce punch right into the side of his face, knocking him back even further.

"Gotta try again!" Naruto shouted landing next to Shion, "ready!"

"Let's do it!" Shion shouted as the two of them once again formed the giant pink Rasengan.

"Super Chakra Rasengan!" Naruto shouted leaping through the air at Morio.

"Fool! You never learn!" Morio shouted pointing his hand at Naruto!

"Gum Gum Spear!" Luffy suddenly shouted, kicking Morio's hand as he fired his blast and knocking it in the wrong direction.

"That will not save you!" Morio shouted grabbing Luffy's leg and swinging him around, slamming him into Naruto's side, knocking them both off of their feet and causing Naruto to lose the Rasengan.

"Darn it!" Naruto shouted, "I won't let you win!" he shouted forming 5 Shadow Clones, "Clone Tackle!" all five clones shouted charging at Morio.

"That goes for me too!" Luffy shouted leaping after the five Naruto clones.

"If that is how you fell, then I shall simply end both of your lives this day," Morio declared as the purple dragon aura once again appeared around him.

"That Dragon thing doesn't scare me!" Naruto shouted as each shadow clone grabbed one head, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as hundreds of shadow clones appeared all over the dragon.

"Fool! Begone!" Morio shouted as a burst of purple ki erupted from him and blew away all of the Narutos. The clones all popped while the real Naruto slammed into the ground, hard.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy shouted as the palms of his hands slammed against the dragon. Which stepped back a bit, then struck at Luffy forcing him to jump back as Goku punched the assailing Dragon head from above, forcing it into the ground before he blasted it away.

"There's nothing we can do! We can't even touch him with the Super Chakra Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as Goku and Luffy landed next to him.

"There has to be something we can do!" Luffy shouted.

"There is," Goku declared, "but it's risky."

"I don't think it matters much right now!" Naruto declared, "we have to try!"

"What're you thinking Goku!" Luffy asked.

"Well, Luffy's having some success hitting Morio, but Naruto's power is the one we need to hit him," Goku declared looking at the two of them. Luffy and Naruto caught on instantly.

"Guess we have no choice. We have to try," Naruto declared.

"But, what if we mess up again?" Luffy asked.

"You won't," Goku declared firmly, "just concentrate. It's now or never!"

"Alright, we have to try!" Luffy shouted as Naruto and Luffy stood alongside each other.

"Ready Luffy!"

"Ready, Naruto!"

"Then let's do it!"

"FUUUU-SION! HAAAAA!" There was a bright flash of white light and the two warriors vanished from sight. When the light cleared, one warrior stood in their place. He was as tall as Naruto and Luffy had a more muscular build (more like Goku's then either of the two who had fused). Naruto's spiky blonde hair hung out from under Luffy's Straw hat and his face looked like Luffy's except for 3 fox whisker like marks on both cheeks and he had Naruto's oceanic blue eyes. He was wearing a black coat that left his arms, chest, and stomach bare, black wristbands, baggy orange pants, and blue sandals. Both Goku and the newly fused warrior smiled triumphantly. Luto had truly been born at last.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted as Vegeta suddenly appeared beside him.

"Fine, but this is the last time!" Vegeta shouted.

"I doubt that," Goku replied smiling as both warriors transformed into Super Saiyans.

"Fu-sion! Haaa!" they both shouted as they preformed the fusion technique. When the light cleared, Gogeta stood alongside Luto and the two fused warriors faced Morio.

"It doesn't matter what you attempt! I will still crush you!" Morio declared.

"We'll see!" Luto declared. His voice sounded as though both Naruto and Luffy were speaking simultaneously, which wasn't surprising. After all, that's how most fusion warriors sounded. As he spoke, a red chakra aura began to appear around him and his eyes turned red with beast like slits for pupils. The aura, however, did not actually take any form like it had last time. It simply appeared as Luto drew upon a small amount of the Nine-Tailed Foxes power.

"Gum Gum…" Luto shouted as two more Lutos appeared on either side of him, "Clone Gattling!" all three shouted as both began to unload on Morio's Dragon Aura with the Gum Gum Gattling attack. The Dragon aura's heads were beaten back and all but a few of them were destroyed by the fierce attack.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta shouted firing a powerful blast of energy at the remaining heads. At first, Luto thought it was the Kamehameha wave, but it soon became obvious that this attack was much more powerful as the aura dissipated entirely.

"Impressive, you're far more powerful then I originally anticipated," Morio declared, "this may be enjoyable." As he spoke, two fox tails appeared out of Luto's aura and his hand began to grow in size.

"Gear Three," he shouted as the red aura suddenly converged around the growing fist. "Gum Gum Giant Fox Pistol!" he shouted punching at Morio with his giant hand. As he punched, the red aura once again formed a two tailed fox aura around the fist which slammed into the now auraless Morio, slamming him back into the ruined temple.

"We'll use everything we've got…" Luto shouted.

"… To Destroy you!" Gogeta finished as the two fused warriors charged at Morio.


	45. The Final Showdown LUTO VS MORIO

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 45**

**The Final Showdown**

**LUTO VS MORIO**

**(Author's Note: Two things really quick. First off, the poll was getting a little one-sided so I've ended it early. The easy winner for the ending theme if Shonen Alliance were an anime is Rock the Dragon from DragonBall Z. My only problem with that is the fact that Dragon Soul from DragonBall Z Kai was chosen to be the opening theme, so even though this was just for fun, for the sake of spreading the win through out the alliance I'm going to go ahead and make the third place winner, Danzai no Hana from Claymore, the winner for ending theme with Dragon Soul keeping its title as opening theme. I hope I don't upset anyone by doing this, but it really didn't feel right to me that DragonBall be the one and only representative of the seven + series alliance. Okay, second note now. The Morio saga will come to an end within the next two chapters and a new saga will begin. I can't give away to much, but the saga will be called the FUTURE IN RUINS saga. The main characters will be Yugi Muto, two other members of the alliance, and a certain other duelist ((the last three of which will not be revealed at this time)). The two other alliance members are non-duelist characters who are going to be participating in duels in this saga and I need help determining cards to use in their decks. I can only tell you that one is a Claymore and the other is a Vampire so I'm looking for warrior and vampire cards. I'm designing most of the decks using original cards but I need a few more cards to finish off the decks. Original cards are acceptable too, and I will be sure to credit you if I use your original cards in either duelists' decks. Okay, that's enough of me rattling on. You're probably all anxious to see Luto in action so I won't make you wait any longer)**

_opening: DRAGON SOUL- DragonBall Z Kai_

"Gum Gum Clone Slam!" Luto shouted extending his arm backwards quite a distance and forming a Shadow Clone at the end of it. His arm suddenly launched forward, throwing the clone who formed a half dozen more clones once he was airborne, all of which tackled Morio pushing him backwards. "Gum Gum…" Luto shouted creating another clone and beginning to form a Rasengan, "Rasenpistol!" he shouted slamming the Rasengan forward and into Morio knocking him flying into a nearby cliff face. Morio was lost from sight for a moment In a cloud of dust, but emerged largely unscathed from the fused warriors vicious attacks. "Darn it! Just stay down!"

Suddenly, four Ghost Soldiers leapt at Luto from all sides! "I don't have time to deal with you!" Luto shouted as the Ghost's closed in on him.

"Lighting Blade!" Kakashi shouted destroying one of the Ghosts. Miria appeared behind the second one, slashing through its lower body while Gogeta shattered the remaining two by simply flicking them.

"These Ghosts are a rather serious distraction," Kakashi declared, "there aren't enough of us to keep them all busy while you fight Morio."

"I have an idea!" Luto declared whispering something to Gogeta.

"Alright, let's do it," Gogeta replied flying into the air. Luto slammed both of his feet into the ground, anchoring himself, and began to twist his body around and around stretching upwards towards Gogeta as he did.

"What are they planning?" Miria asked.

"Just the fact that Naruto and Luffy came up with this plan makes me nervous, but add Goku to the mix," Kakashi declared, "we need to take cover. Now!" As Kakashi shouted his warning, Luto's arms extended up over his head and grabbed Gogeta by the feet.

"Ready Gogeta!" he shouted.

"Let's do it!"

"GUM GUM PINWHEEL!" Luto shouted suddenly beginning to spin around like a top.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta shouted as he was twirled around Luto. As Gogeta fired a continuous blast, Luto continued to pick up speed until their movements were blurred and it looked like there was a wave of blue energy emitting from them.

"Gum Gum Big Bang Kamehameha!" Both fused warriors shouted simultaneously as the wave of blue energy began to pass over Ghost Soldier's destroying any that it touched. The two warriors continued their attack for almost a minute before Luto's feet exploded from the ground and he shot upwards. The two warriors stopped spinning as Luto shot high above Gogeta's head and faced Morio. Three more Luto's appeared and all three's legs extended towards the sky.

"Gum Gum Luto Barrage!" Luto shouted as a two tailed fox aura appeared around the three clones. The three Luto's retracted their legs, slamming Morio on the top of his skull with powerful Gum Gum Battle Axe attacks. The two clones popped as the real Luto landed alongside Gogeta. Morio was slow to rise, but did get to his feet.

"I guess Shion's chakra really is the only way to put this guy down for good," Luto declared, "darn it, that's not good."

"Leave it to me. I'll distract him, you get over to Shion and form a Rasengan that can finish him off for good," Gogeta ordered, "don't worry. I won't have any trouble holding him off." After he spoke, Gogeta cracked his knuckles and charged at Morio.

"Got it," Luto declared turning around. As he did, Princess Teresa landed beside him carrying Shion.

"Luto, are you ready?" Teresa asked looking up at the fused warrior.

"Let's end this," Luto ordered holding his hand out to Shion.

"We're counting on you Luto, we'll give you the energy you need, but it's up to you to use it."

"Don't worry," Luto declared as a Shadow Clone appeared between Shion and Teresa, "I'll finish this with my best attack," he said firmly as he began to blow on his thumb. As he did, the hand he had held out to Shion and Teresa began to expand until it was twice their size. While Shion and Teresa began poring as much energy as they had left into Luto, the original Luto formed it into a Rasengan. Soon, a giant pink Rasengan filled the entire giant hand. As Teresa and Shion stepped back, the clone stepped forward, changing the Rasengan's chakra nature. When the clone stepped back, Luto held a giant pink Rasenshuriken. "Gogeta! I'm ready!"

Gogeta heard Luto's shout and sprang into action. Charging at Morio, he punched the Dark Saiyan in the face, knocking him off balance. Then, Gogeta zipped past Morio, kneeing him twice in the back of the head before flip kicking backwards and knocking Morio staggering towards Luto. Gogeta landed with his back turned to Morio and raised his hand, forming a small ball of multi-colored energy in it.

"STARDUST BREAKER!" he shouted turning and throwing the ball, which embedded itself into Morio's back! Morio yelled with pain as muti-colored light began to radiate from several holes in his deteriorating body, "do it Luto!" Luto was already charging at Morio. A three tailed cloak had formed around him and his Super Chakra Rasenshuriken was still waiting back by Shion and Teresa as he extended his arm behind him.

"No! I will not be destroyed by you!" Morio shouted trying to fire a blast at the charging Luto. It was in vain however, as Morio's hands began to disintegrate from the effect of the Stardust Breaker. Morio watched helplessly as Luto's arm began to fly forward. "NOOOO!

"Gear Three! Gum Gum Giant Super RasenBazooka!" Luto shouted slamming the giant Rasenshuriken into Morio. When the attack hit, it exploded violently, covering the entire area in a blinding pink light. When the light cleared, Naruto, Luffy, Goku, and Vegeta all stood as separate warriors, and Morio was nowhere to be seen. The Dark Saiyan was no more.

….

"Ahh, come on Sakura I'm fine!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura inspected his arm.

"Don't 'I'm fine me'!" Sakura shouted irately, "you knew Goku would do something to make it easier for you. You were just trying to show off! If you hadn't had Luffy's rubber arm, a Rasenshuriken that size would have shattered every bone in your arm!"

"Yeah, but I did have Luffy's rubber arm, so it didn't do anything!" Naruto declared, "that's why it's so cool being Luto!" The glare Sakura gave him made him realize he wasn't going to win this argument, so instead, he began to look over at Clare who had her back turned to him. Her claymore uniform was still in shreds.

"Keep looking at me, Naruto, and I'll break your arm myself," Clare declared without even turning around.

"You stupid little troll!" Sakura shouted punching Naruto on the head, "I swear! You're going to end up just like that perv, Jariya!"

"Owww, sorry!" Naruto said apologetically.

"We'll looks like everyone's alright," Orihime declared, "I just finished checking over Kakashi. I think he was in the worst shape since he didn't let his injuries from his last fight heal completely, but he's fine now. I think we can go home."

"We're forgetting something," Teresa declared.

"_Yugi!" _Yami shouted suddenly from the millennium puzzle, causing Yugi to jump, "_watch out! Teresa!"_

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted as the Millenium puzzle began to glow and Yami switched places with him and began dashing towards Teresa. Goku instantly saw why. A burst of lightning was headed straight for the Princess! Yami had no time to summon a monster. All he could do was hold up his Duel Disc and intercept the blast. The blast hit the Duel Disc and began to change colors between blue, red, and yellow before blowing Yami onto his back. Looking up at the Duel Disc, Yami saw that it was still glowing. Moka and Clare quickly knelt at their friends side.

"Yugi, you alright?" Moka asked. Her Rosario was still missing so she was still in her vampire form. Clare reached for her sword and turned to face Dordan, but as she did, a burst of light suddenly emitted from Yami's duel disc, striking Moka and Clare and causing both of them and Yami to disappear.

"Yugi! Moka! Clare!" Goku shouted forgetting to pay attention to the attacking Dordan. Teresa was blindsided as another burst of electricity hit her, cutting through her heart. The alliance members watched, completely stunned as Teresa fell. She didn't even have time to speak before her her final breath left her.

….

From his hiding place, Dordan watched Teresa fall. He was pleased with himself for only a moment. That pleasure quickly disappeared as he realized what he had just done. "T… Teresa…" he stuttered, completely dumbstruck by what had just happened. "No! What have I done!" without another word. Without even realizing that Naruto, Goku, Luffy, and Ichigo where all quickly converging on him, Dordan turned and ran. Tears flowed from his eyes and the misguided Saiyan took flight and flew as fast as he could from the atrocity he had just commited.

**(Author's Note: By the way, Moka and Clare are the two warriors I was talking about earlier, just in case anyone missed that.)**


	46. Master of Speed TURBO DUELIST YUSEI FUDO

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 46**

**The Master of Speed**

**TURBO DUELIST YUSEI FUDO**

The streets were all but deserted in west city as four high speed motorcycles sped through the city. The few pedestrians on the street couldn't see the riders but most of them instantly recognized three of the rides. One was white with a large roll cage protecting the rider. The only tire on the ride looped around the roll cage, another was a slim, red bike with yellow markings, and the final one was a black and orange ride. The fourth ride was dark red and black. All but one, the red and yellow one were ridden by one rider (the red and yellow one had two small children sitting behind the rider. The bikes finally came to a stop as they sped into the main parking lot of Capsule Corporation.

"Looks like we're finally here," the rider of the red and yellow bike said, "hey, Akiza, why don't you call Trunks and ask him if he'll let us in."

"I'm on it," the rider of the dark red and black ride declared as she removed her helmet. She was a lovely young woman with dark red, spiky hair. As she reached to into her pocket for a phone, a black gloved hand suddenly grabbed her wrist from out of nowhere. The duelists turned to see three men sitting on motorcycles of their own. The one at the front had grabbed Akiza.

"Stop right there, doll face," the man said, "what do you say you ditch these losers and come hang with a real turbo duelist."

"Losers, this freak doesn't know who he's dealing with," the rider of the white bike declared.

"Easy Jack," the rider of the red and yellow ride ordered, "we don't want any trouble guys, so why don't you just go home."

"Heh, chickening out huh," the man declared, "well I'm not surprised. You are after all in the presence of Yusei Fudo and team 5D's! We're the team favored to win next weeks Capsule Corp Grand Prix Turbo Duel championship!"

"Team 5Ds!" the rider of the white ride said, "you've gotta be joking."

"You guys are crazy!" one of the kids, a boy, called from the back of the red runner began to shout out, but the bikes rider motioned for him not to say anything.

"Yusei Fudo, huh? You don't say," the rider said, "it's an honor to meet you Mr. Fudo. I've heard a lot about you. It's always been a dream of mine to challenge the 'Legendary Yusei Fudo'. What do you say to having a Turbo Duel with me right here and now."

"Heh, you must have a death wish, challenging me kid. Fine, I'll duel you on one condition. When I win, this lovely little lady comes with me," Yusei (?) declared.

"You're on," the girl, Akiza, declared firmly.

"Well, I guess I can't argue if she agrees," the red and yellow bikes rider declared, "fair enough. Then let's rev it up!"

**Ready, Set, Duel (Unknown Duelist: 4000, Yusei Fudo(?): 4000) **The two Duel Runners both took off at top speed. The red and yellow duel runner pulled back a little as Yusei(?)'s runner blazed past it. "Looks like I get the first move," Yusei declared drawing a card.

**Yusei(?)'s turn:** "Try this on for size punk," Yusei(?) shouted, "I summon my Dark Fire Soldier #1 in attack mode!" **(1700 attack)** "Let's see a wannabe like you top that," Yusei(?) declared as Dark Fire Soldier appeared next to his Duel Runner.

**Unknown Duelist's Turn: **"Not a bad first move," the red and yellow runner's rider said drawing his card, "but I think I can top it. I set two cards face down and summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" The rider placed three cards on his duel disc and a face down appeared on either side. Speed Warrior appeared alongside him. **(900 attack).**

"You'll have to do better then that," Yusei(?) declared, "that monster is nowhere near strong enough."

"Lucky for me that on the turn I summon speed warrior to the field, his attack doubles!" the rider declared as Speed Warrior began to glow **(900 attack –1800 attack), **"Speed Warrior! Attack Dark Fire Soldier!" the rider shouted as Speed Warrior charged forward and shattered Dark Fire Soldier **(Unknown Duelist: 4000 Yusei Fudo(?) 3900).** "With that, I end my turn."

**Yusei(?)'s turn: **"I'll give you credit kid, that wasn't half bad, for an amateur," Yusei(?) declared, "but you ain't playin on the school yard anymore."

"That so, well then, why don't you teach me how to play the game in the big league," the unknown duelist taunted.

"You asked for it kid, now your Speed Warrior's attack drops back to 900, leaving him wide open to attack. I summon Rocket Warrior to the field in attack mode!" Yusei(?) shouted as a Rocket Warrior **(1500 attack)** appeared on his side of the field, "now, Rocket Warrior has a special ability just like your little Speed Warrior. He can reduce the attack of one monster per turn by 500, meaning your wimpy warrior is about to get even more wimpy!" he shouted as Rocket Warrior burst forward, striking Speed Warrior and reducing his attack **(400 attack 900 attack)**, "Now, Rocket Warrior destroy Speed Warrior!"

"Not this time," the unknown Duelist declared, "I activate my trap card, Scrap Iron Scarecrow! This trap negates your attack and then goes back face down for me to use later!"

"Cheeky little runt, aren't you!" Yusei(?) shouted, "fine, turn end."

**Unknown Duelist's turn: **"Good, then I think it's about time we ended this charade!" the unknown duelist shouted, "first I tribute Speed Warrior, allowing me to special summon Turret Warrior from my hand!" he shouted as Speed Warrior disappeared and Turret Warrior took his place, "next I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode! When Junk Synchron is summoned, I can summon a level 2 monster from my Graveyard, and I choose Speed Warrior!" Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior appeared on the field. "Now for the finish. I synchronize Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior in order to summon… StarDust Dragon!" the duelist shouted as Stardust Dragon appeared on the field.

"No way!" Yusei(?) shouted, "but the only way you could have that card is if…"

"I'm the real Yusei Fudo!" Yusei declared, "well, you've got that right. I'm ending this right now with this trap card. Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard, and I choose Junk Synchron!" Yusei shouted as Junk Synchron reappeared, "tune with Speed Warrior and summon forth Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron merged with Speed Warrior and Junk Warrior appeared **(attack: 2300)**.

"No, this can't be happening!" the fake Yusei shouted.

"Junk Warrior! Attack!" Yusei shouted as Junk Warrior destroyed Rocket Warrior, **(Yusei: 4000 Fake Yusei: 3100), **"That opens you up to a direct attack from Stardust!" Stardust Dragon attacked the fake Yusei **(Yusei: 4000 Fake Yusei: 600)**

"So this is the real Yusei Fudo huh. Heh, I don't even compare," the fake Yusei admitted as Yusei moved in for the finish.

"End the Duel, Stardust!"

….

The capsule corp president, Trunks, was talking with the other members of Team 5Ds when Yusei returned.

"So, what were you up to?" Trunks asked.

"I was just testing my runner," Yusei replied, "gotta be ready for the tournament, you know. So… what's this I hear about team 5Ds being the favorite to win the Capsule Corp Grand Prix?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm just hosting the thing," Trunks replied which caused them all to laugh.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Jack Atlas declared, "who better to be the favorites to win then the ones who **are **going to win!"

"There are gonna be Turbo Duel teams from all over the world," Crow Hogan declared, "it should be fun."

"Well, I'm guessing your all tired," Trunks declared, "you've had a long trip. I'll have some rooms set up for you and you can get some rest."

"Thanks Trunks," Yusei declared removing his helmet and revealing his spiky black hair with yellow streaks, "I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a big day."


	47. Sent to the Future YUGI'S DILEMA

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 47**

**Sent to the Future**

**YUGI'S DILEMA**

While Yusei and Team 5D's slept, Trunks was working down in the Capsule Corp lab. A phone began to ring and Trunks pushed a button on it which activated a television screen. Looking at him from the screen was a lovely young girl with long brown hair and a firm expression.

"How's it going, Trunks?" the girl asked, "will you have the new Speed World 3 ready for the tournament."

"Serena, I already told you. I'll have Speed World 3 done tonight. It'll be ready long before the Grand Prix. You can relax," Trunks replied.

"You'll forgive me if I'm a bit worried. I don't have to remind you that Kaiba Corporation is taking a lot of heat right now. I need this tournament to go without a hitch, or I could loose my company," Serena declared firmly glaring down at Trunks.

"Hey, remember I'm in the same boat as you right now. You don't have anything to worry about. Everything'll be ready with time to spare," Trunks declared as another light on the phone began to blink, "oops, sorry Serena, gotta go. My wife's calling me. We'll be ready to test Speed World 3 first thing in the morning so you can relax. Yusei's here, so we can get him to help us out. I'll talk to ya tomorrow," Trunks declared pressing a button on the phone. The face on the screen changed to that of a beautiful woman with medium length, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"It's about time, Trunks," the woman said teasingly, "let me guess, Kaiba again?"

"She doesn't quit. Sorry, I forgot to call. Yusei and the others made it here safe and sound," Trunks said laughing.

"I know. Akiza came up to say hello," the woman replied, "are you going to be coming up tonight?"

"Sorry dear, I'm afraid I'm gonna be working on the Speed World 3 effect all night. Programming these game effects isn't as easy as it seems. Honestly, I'd almost rather try to fix Mom's old time machine then have to try to get all of this tournament stuff together."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Trunks' wife said looking kind of sad.

"It's not worth it, Yukari. Even if I repaired the Time Machine and was able to go back into the past, going alone wouldn't be enough to turn the tide in our favor. I tried it a hundred times before the machine broke, but it just isn't a perfected enough practice. I never make it in time to stop Teresa's death."

"Then what about the other thing you were working on? The Time Gate?" Yukari asked.

"It's more precise, but I can't find anything that can keep the gateway open for more then a few seconds. The device is just to impractical. Unless… hold on, something's happening…" Trunks said as a sound suddenly caught his attention. He was surprised to discover that it was coming from a large, mechanical arch.

"No way! Yukari! The Time Gate is activating!" Trunks shouted as a portal suddenly appeared in the arch. Three figures exited the portal. Two young women, one with short blonde hair wearing what looked like a white tank top and shorts, though Trunks could tell that they were the damaged remains of whatever the girl had been wearing, and the second with long silver hair wearing what looked like a school uniform. The third was a young boy with spiky black hair with purple streaks on the end. When the three were thrown out on the ground, the Time Gate turned off as suddenly as it had turned on.

"No way! It can't be!" Trunks shouted, "Yukari! Hurry! It's Moka, Clare, and Yugi!"

"Are you sure!" Yukari shouted, "I'm on my way down!" she said turning off the screen.

"Hey, come on, can you guys hear me!" Trunks shouted kneeling down next to Clare who opened her silver eyes and rose to a sitting position.

"Ahhh," she groaned, "what the heck happened."

"Clare, take it easy. It's me Trunks. Vegeta's son. Do you remember me?"

"Vegeta's son?" Clare repeated, "Trunks? As in that little boy Trunks! You're not a kid!"

"Of course not! People tend to grow up when you disappear for 30 years!" Trunks declared sounding confused. Something was wrong.

"Thirty years? What are you talking about?" Clare asked rising to her feet as Moka's eyes flickered open as well.

"Moka! You're awake!" Trunks shouted.

"Moka!" an excited Yukari shouted as she ran into the lab.

"What!" Moka said as she noticed the girl, "who are you?"

"How in the world? Moka, you haven't aged a day!" Yukari shouted.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Moka asked.

"You don't recognize me! It's me! Yukari!" Yukari declared.

"What! Yukari! Yukari Sendo!" Moka exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course! You didn't think I'd still be a little girl after 30 years did you!" Yukari asked.

"Yukari, they don't even realize it's been thirty years," Trunks declared as realization suddenly dawned on him.

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked as both she and Moka rose to their feet.

"The battle with Morio… Clare that was thirty years ago!" Trunks said, "you three vanished during the fight and no one's seen you since, until now."

"Thirty years ago! Are you serious!" Moka asked.

"I'm afraid so," Yukari revealed, "huh… hey! Yugi's waking up!" she shouted as Yugi began to move.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Trunks asked. Yugi rose to his knees but didn't respond. "Yugi, can you hear me?"

"Huh, are… you talking to me?" Yugi suddenly replied turning to look at Trunks, "who are you."

"I'm Trunks, Vegeta's son! Remember?" Trunks replied.

"Remember what? I don't know anyone named Vegeta," Yugi replied.

"What are you talking about Yugi?" Moka asked, "Vegeta's the saiyan. The one with the bad temper who always calls Goku, Kaka-something."

"Kakarot," Clare finished.

"Yeah, that," Moka declared.

"Who's Goku? Who're you for that matter?" Yugi asked.

"What! Oh no! Hey, what's your name?" Trunks asked suddenly.

"What's his name? What kind of question is that?" Yukari asked.

"The kind of question you ask someone… who can't remember who they are!" Clare suddenly exclaimed, her face showing that she had just realized what Trunks was implying.

"Come on," Trunks continued, "tell us your name!"

"My name… I… I don't remember what my name is," Yugi said rubbing his head.

_Yugi_! A voice suddenly called from inside his head.

"Huh… Yugi?" Yugi repeated to himself.

"This is bad! Yugi's memories are completely gone," Trunks declared.

"What do we do Trunks!" Yukari asked looking concerned.

"I don't know," Trunks replied, "I just don't know."


	48. Duel to Restore YUSEI VS YUGI

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 48**

**Duel to Restore**

**THE TURBO KING VS THE KING OF GAMES**

**(Note: Made a few edits at the end where I screwed up a few things with card names, effects, and what not that some people pointed out to me. Thank you.)**

Yugi looked at Trunks, then at Moka, then at Clare, all three of whom were sitting completely still and staring at him as though lost in thought. Yukari was busying herself preparing food for their three new guests. Finally, Trunks spoke.

"How did this happen?" he asked, "what happened to you guys after you disappeared?"

"I don't know," Clare replied, "I remember Yugi was hit by Dordan's attack and the next thing I knew, the three of us were here."

"There's more to it then that. There has to be. Somehow, the three of you were thrown 30 years into the future. Not only that, but you arrived here by activating an experimental time gate that I can't get to work for more then a few seconds at a time, without any access to the controls for it. Something else had to have happened," Trunks declared.

"I don't know anything else, I'm sorry," Clare responded without looking away from Yugi, "how did Yugi end up losing his memory while both Moka and I are fine?"

"Yugi was the one who absorbed Dordan's attack," Moka replied, "that may have something to… wait, I do remember something else. When Dordan attacked Yugi, it hit his duel disc. The disc began to glow a lot of different colors and all of the sudden, all I could see was red. When I could finally see again, I was here."

"That's right, I remember that now. It happened to me too, except all I could see was blue," Clare suddenly realized.

"Red and Blue… Yugi's duel disc reacting strangely… I don't get it, what do they all mean? We need to restore Yugi's memories. I have a feeling that the answer lies in them," Trunks declared.

"Yeah, but how? You got any ideas?" Yukari asked approaching them from behind carrying a tray of food which she sat down on a table in front of Clare, Moka, and Yugi.

"Actually, I think I might just have one," Trunks declared smiling as he looked at Yugi's duel disc, "we need to wake Yusei."

….

It only took Yusei minutes to be dressed and down in the basement lab where Trunks and the others were waiting.

"So, care to tell me what exactly is going on?" he asked walking down the stairs into the lab. When he noticed them, he looked at Clare and Moka and his gaze finally rested on Yugi.

"Yusei, we want to introduce you to some old friends of ours. This is Clare, Moka Akashiya, and Yugi Muto," Trunks declared, "Yugi is a duelist just like you."

"A duelist?" Yusei repeated, "so what's going on?"

"I'll explain in a second, first though, I was wondering if you would have a duel with Yugi," Trunks revealed.

"A duel? It can't wait 'til morning?" Yusei asked. Trunks could tell that Yusei knew something was wrong.

"Like I said, I'll explain when you're finished," Trunks reassured him, "but believe me, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Alright, Trunks, I trust you," Yusei declared, "Yugi! Are you ready to duel."

"Duel?" Yugi repeated. Something about Yusei's challenge sounded familiar. Looking down at his Duel Disc, he suddenly remembered what a Duel was. "Yes, I'll accept your challenge!"

"That's a start. Looks like he remembers what a duel is," Trunks whispered to Yukari.

"It's a good plan, Trunks," Yukari replied, "it's probably the best chance he has."

"I guess we'll see what happens," Trunks replied, "alright you two, let's go ahead and get started.

"Right," both Yugi and Yusei declared simultaneously.

**Duel (Yugi Muto:4000 Yusei Fudo: 4000)**

**Yusei's turn:** "The first move is mine," Yusei declared drawing a card, "I throw two cards face down and summon Flamvel Guard in defense mode **(2000 defense), **and that will end my turn."

**Yugi's turn:** "Not bad," Yugi said looking at the cards he had drawn. As he looked memories of the cards started to return to him. He couldn't even remember his own name, yet he remembered how to duel. "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards. Then I have to discard two of them. Next I place two cards face-down and summon the Lady of Faith in attack mode!" Yugi declared as Lady of Faith **(1100 attack) **appeared on the field. "That ends my turn!"

**Yusei's turn: **"It's my move then," Yusei declared drawing a card, "I summon Hanewata to the field in defense mode!" Yusei declared as a Hanewata **(300 defense) **appeared on the field.

"You've activated my trap card, Dark Renewal!" Yugi declared as one of his facedowns flipped up. A coffin appeared on the field, which absorbed Lady of Faith and Hanewata. "When you summon a monster, I can use Dark Renewal to tribute both that monster and a monster on my side of the field in order to summon a spellcaster card from my graveyard."

"I haven't sent any cards to your graveyard," Yusei declared, "which means you must have done it yourself using your Graceful Charity card."

"That's right," Yugi declared, "I used Graceful Charity in order to send Dark Magician to the Graveyard and now he returns to the field!" As Yugi spoke, the coffin opened revealing Dark Magician who emerged onto the field **(2500 attack)**.

"That's not good," Yusei said, "I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

**Yugi's Turn: **"Then it's my move," Yugi declared drawing a card, "Dark Magician, use Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted as Dark Magician fired a blast of magic at Flamvel guard!

"I activate my face-down! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei declared as his card flipped face up. A metal Scarecrow appeared and blocked the attack. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates your attack and then goes back face-down for me to use again later.

"Whoa! That's a really good card," Yugi declared, "are you telling me that as long as that card's on the field you can block one attack every turn?"

"That sounds about right," Yusei declared.

"Well, nothing else I can do this turn so I end my turn," Yugi declared.

**Yusei's turn: **"Then it's my move!" Yusei declared, "I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!" Yusei declared as Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared on his side of the field **(800 defense)**, "and that's not all. Since I have a face up tuner monster on the field, Flamvell Guard, I can special summon Boost Warrior to the field in defense mode!" Yusei continued as Boost Warrior **(200 defense) **appeared on the field. "Alright, now it's time to Synchro Summon! Two Star Quillbolt Hedgehog and one star Boost Warrior get a tune up from one star Flamvell Guard!" Yusei shouted, "now rise Armory Arm!" Yusei shouted, as Armory Arm **(1800 attack) **was Synchro Summoned to the field.

"Synchro Summoning?" Yugi said, "I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before."

"It's a new style of summoning that's been developed since you vanished in order to make powerful monsters easier to summon," Trunks declared, "however, you have seen it before. Valeria knew how to Synchro summon while you were still her knight. She was truly a duelist warrior ahead of her time."

"Valeria? Something about that name…" Yugi mumbled to himself.

"If you thought that was cool, I'm not done yet! I activate the Face-down card Graceful Revival, allowing me to summon a level 2 or lower monster back from my Graveyard, and I choose level 1 Flamvell Guard. With a face up Tuner Monster on my field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog back to the field!" Yusei declared as both Flamvell Guard and Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared again, "now I activate and equipment card, Synchro Boost, for Flamvell Guard. This card increases his attack by 500 and gives him one additional star. With eight stars now on my field, I tune Flamvell Guard to level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and level 4 Armory arm in order to summon Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted as the three creatures merged and Stardust Dragon **(2500 attack)** appeared on the field.

"Whoa!" Yugi shouted as Stardust appeared and faced Dark Magician.

"They're equally matched!" Yukari shouted.

"This is exactly what I was hoping for. Dark Magician is Yugi's most famous card, just like Stardust Dragon is for Yusei. With any luck, this clash may just restore Yugi's memory!" Trunks declared.

"Guess we'll find out," Yusei declared, "attack with Cosmic Flare!"

"We'll go down fighting!" Yugi declared, "Dark Magic Attack!" Stardust Dragon and Dark Magician both charged at each other. Stardust fired a blast of white energy from its mouth as Dark Magician fired a powerful blast of magic from its staff. The two blasts clashed with each other and exploded, destroying both Dark Magician and Stardust Dragon!

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Yusei declared.

**Yugi's Turn: **"I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted as Dark Magician reappeared.

"That's fine! I activate Call of the Haunted and summon back Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted as Stardust and Dark Magician once again charged at each other and destroyed each other.

"It's… it's starting to come back to me," Yugi declared as the millennium puzzle began to glow, "I remember now… I remember! Yu-gi-oh!" he shouted as Yami took his place.

"Yusei," Yami said. Yusei showed obvious surprise at Yugi's sudden change of character. "Yusei, I owe you my thanks for aiding my friend in restoring his memories. I activate from my hand the magic card Soul Release. Lady of Faith, Dark Magician, and Celtic Guardian, whom I also sent to the Graveyard by the effect of Graceful Charity are all released from the graveyard. Next I activate my Facedown, Return from the Different Dimension! All monsters who are removed from play are returned to my side of the field!" Yami declared as Dark Magician, Lady of Faith, and Celtic Guardian all appeared. "Now, I release all three in order to summon one of my most powerful creatures! Yusei, you are a powerful duelist, one deserving to have a God as your opponent! I summon the Egyptian God Card… Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yami shouted as he summoned Obelisk **(4000 attack)** to the field. Though it was only a miniature version of the creature, it still barely fit inside the basement lab."

**Yusei's turn:** "Don't count me out yet!" Yusei declared, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Stardust Dragon once again!" Yusei shouted as Stardust reappeared on the field, "Next, I activate the two spell cards Monster Reincarnation and Double Summon. I use Monster Reincarnation to return Flamvell Guard to my hand. Then, I use double summon to summon both Flamvell Guard and Unicycular to the field! Now! One star Flamvell Guard and One star Unicycular synchronize in order to summon Formula synchron!" Yusei shouted as the two creatures merged into Formula Synchron, "now for the finish! Level 2 Formula Synchron tunes to level 8 Stardust Dragon, giving birth to my ultimate beast! Rise, Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei shouted as Shooting Star Dragon appeared.

"Let's go Yusei!" Yami shouted as Obelisk and Shooting Star Dragon faced each other.

**(Author's Note: I know they both used cards in this duel that aren't part of their anime decks, but I'm experimenting with slightly new deck builds for all the duelists to better work out with the opponents they'll be facing in this next saga ((as well as completely building decks for Clare and Moka)).)**


	49. A Terrible Tale FATE OF THE ALLIANCE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 49**

**A Terrible Tale**

**FATE OF THE ALLIANCE**

Clare sat quietly in the basement lab. Both Yugi and Moka had fallen asleep, but she couldn't seem to do the same. Something didn't feel right about the way Trunks was acting, but she didn't know what. Finally, she decided she needed to know and went to find Trunks. She found him in another wing of the lab, working on some kind of machine.

"What is this?" she asked curiously approaching Trunks from behind.

"It's called a Duel Runner. My company, Capsule Corp, is one of the leading producers of them in the world," Trunks replied, "I'm guessing you didn't come here because you wanted to chat about what my company makes. What's on your mind, Clare."

"I want to know, what happened after we disappeared. You said its been 30 years since we vanished. What happened in that time?" Clare asked.

"I thought you might ask that," Trunks said sighing, "sit down Clare. It's a long story." He walked away from the Duel Runner he was working on and motioned to two chairs across the room. Clare followed him and sat down in one of the chairs. Trunks sat in the other.

"I don't even know where to begin, but I guess right after you vanished is as good a place as any," Trunks declared, "You three disappeared after Yugi deflected an attack that Dordan had fired at Teresa. Well, we were all so confused after it happened, that we were to slow to realize that Dordan was still around. He killed Teresa before any of us could stop him."

"What did you say?" Clare asked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Clare… right after you vanished, Dordan killed Princess Teresa," Trunks declared looking away from Clare. Clare was dumbfounded for several seconds so Trunks continued. "You can't blame yourself. There was nothing you could do for her. Unfortunately, it only got worse from there. The six remaining Princesses were devastated by the loss of their oldest living sister, as were a lot of our friends by you three's disappearance. Renee was the worst. You knew how she was. Always so willful and hotheaded. She let all her feelings of remorse drive her to the point of madness. Then… she assaulted the Dark One himself. The battle didn't last long…" Trunks said trailing off. After a few moments he continued. "Ichigo tried to stop her. He did everything he could to save her life, but… in the end… the Dark One got him too!" Clare gripped her chair's armrest tightly and stared at the ground. Teresa… Renee… Ichigo… they were all….

"I wish that were the end of it, but it wasn't. Without their knights to protect them, it was only a matter of time before Valeria and Rinoa went down too. They got Isabella next. Naruto went down trying to protect her. It was terrible. Those of us who survived watched our friends be picked off one by one," Trunks declared, his voice showing both rage and sadness.

"Naruto too?" Clare stuttered in utter disbelief.

"Yeah. Of the seven knights, only Goku and Luffy survived. They took Flora and Silphia and managed to escape into space. Last I heard, they're still out there, trying to gather new warriors in order to try to take back our world, but honestly, it doesn't look promising."

"Take back our world?" Clare asked, "Trunks… what do you…?"

"He's won, Clare. The Dark One's beaten us. He's taken down all but a few of us. Those of us who are left have either gone underground like I have, disappeared, or given up entirely!" Trunks said angrily, "not long after you disappeared, the boundaries between our dimensions completely dissolved merging all of our worlds as one. It was beginning to happen before you left. You remember how your Claymore friends arrived and told you that an entire city from your world had been transported to the Princesses?" Clare nodded her head, "well, now all of the worlds are merged as one. The Princesses, mine, yours, Yugi's Moka's, all of them, we all exist in a single realm now. A single realm… controlled by the Dark One."

"You said that he'd hunted down most of our friends…" Clare said suddenly sounding very worried, "what about…"

"Your comrades?" Trunks finished her sentence, "Miria was knocked unconscious during the final battle and Kakashi was able to get her to safety. Cynthia and Yuma escaped too, though not by much. They stop by here once in awhile, but by and large, I have no idea what they've been doing. Helen, Deneve, and Tabitha all died in the final fight." It took a moment for Clare to absorb what Trunks had just said. Helen, Deneve, and Tabitha… were dead!

"What… what about Raki?" Trunks asked.

"Some things," Trunks said as the memory of Raki's demise came back to him, "are better left unsaid."

"Trunks… I have to know! What happened to Raki!" Clare pleaded.

"Alright… I guess it can't hurt," Trunks declared, "after the three of you disappeared we were all devastated, but none more then Raki and Tsukune. With you and Moka gone, those two swore that they'd become strong and honor your memory by fighting in your place. Roronoa Zoro took Raki under his wing and taught him advanced swordsmanship while Kakashi agreed to teach Tsukune the ways of a Shinobi. In time, the two really did become strong enough to rival yourself and Moka, but as time went by… Moka's apparent death became more then Tsukune could handle. He remembered how Dordan had brought Teresa of the Faint Smile back to life, and in desperation… he turned to the Dark One in hopes of finding a way to bring Moka back. The Dark One told him that if Tsukune killed Rinoa that he would bring back Moka. I don't know why, but for whatever reason… Tsukune agreed. Raki was the only one who noticed the change in Tsukune and went to confront him about it. A fight broke out and Tsukune killed Raki and Rinoa. Devastated by what he had created, Kakashi had no choice but to kill Tsukune before he could do any more harm. That enraged Kurumu who tried to take revenge on Kakashi. Kakashi refused to fight her, but Miria was a different story. In the end, she had no choice but to kill Kurumu as well. Mizore left the alliance after that. She and Yukari are the only ones from Moka's dimension who survived. Last I heard, she's living with her mother somewhere in the north, though she stops by occasionally to visit Yukari."

"No… then… Raki was killed as well," Clare stuttered as tears began to appear in her eyes.

"He was no match for Tsukune. Kakashi told me while they were training that Tsukune almost seemed to have a natural gift for chakra control. So much so in fact that it took only 3 weeks for Tsukune to master his Fire Style Chakra. I'm afraid the only comfort I can give you is that his death was quick. Kakashi never really forgave himself for what happened to Raki and Rinoa and left the team, though he returned later where he saved Miria's life. The two of them are still together. They're hiding out at the ruins of the Hidden Leaf Village, waiting for Goku and Luffy to return."

"This is terrible…" Clare said looking at the ground, "and what happened to you?"

"After my father was killed, my mother begged me to leave the team and come home. In the end, I did. I wasn't there for the final battle. My mother began trying to drink her pain away until she was mercifully taken about ten years ago. I took over Capsule Corp for awhile, but in the end, I sold the company to Seto Kaiba and became an employee of Kaiba Corporation. When Kaiba died about a year ago, his daughter, Serena Kaiba, made me President over the Capsule Corporation branch of Kaiba Corporation which is where I've been ever since, producing old Capsule Corp tech while producing next generation gaming technology for Kaiba Corp, thus this Duel Runner I'm working on."

"Is there nothing we can do to try to set this right?" a voice asked from behind Trunks. Trunks and Clare both looked up to see Yugi and Moka standing behind them. Moka wasn't making eye contact with any of them. Clare knew that she had heard about Tsukune.

"I've thought about it a hundred times and the only solution I can come up with is that if we stopped your disappearance and Teresa's death, we could at least give ourselves a fighting chance," Trunks replied, "but my Time Machine is proficient enough. I can never return to a time period or location close enough for me to stop Dordan's attack. The Time Gate is far more efficient in that regard, but I can't keep it open long enough to use it. That's why I need to know what happened that caused you guys to be able to come here through it. Unfortunately, thanks to being hit directly by Dordan's attack, Yugi arrived here with amnesia and wasn't able to help at the time."

"I don't know if I can offer much help either. All I remember is that after I got hit, all I could see was yellow. The next thing I remember, I was in the middle of my duel with Yusei," Yugi declared.

"Red, Yellow, and Blue," Trunks said to no one in particular, "that has to be the key… but what does it have to do with it. I just don't understand."

"I have one more question," Clare said suddenly, "it was Dordan that caused all of this. What ended up happening to him?"

After a few seconds hesitation, Trunks spoke. "I guess I could tell you now, but I think it would be better if you heard this story straight from the source, so I'll have to ask you to wait until morning."

"'Straight from the source'? What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll be having Yusei and Jack Atlas test an experimental Duel Monsters card. Dordan will be there to help Team 5D's prepare to duel with the new card."

"Hold on, did you say Dordan is coming here?" Yugi asked.

"He'll be here first thing in the morning. He can tell you the story then," Trunks replied.

"I don't understand…" Moka began.

"Don't worry, you will," Trunks reassured them, "but for now, it's late. We should all try to get some sleep." The other's nodded in agreement as Trunks left and they returned to their makeshift bedroom.

_What do you think that was about? _Yugi mentally asked Yami.

_I honestly don't know Yugi, but I have a feeling we'll find out very soon._


	50. Turbo Duel YUGI VS DORDAN

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 50**

**Turbo Duel**

**YUGI VS DORDAN**

"Fire Style! Dragon Flame Bomb!" Tsukune shouted spewing a wave of fire from his mouth. Raki was completely powerless to evade the attack and was engulfed in flame.

"Raki!" Rinoa began to scream but was cut off as Tsukune pierced her heart with his sword. Rinoa fell dead almost instantly, and when the smoke cleared, Raki was barely recognizable, he had been so badly burned.

"It's done," Tsukune declared pulling his sword from Rinoa.

"It'll never be done, Tsukune," a voice declared from behind him.

"Don't lecture me, Kakashi," Tsukune ordered turning to face his former mentor, "I've only done what I've had too."

"I didn't come here to talk," Kakashi declared lifting up his headband to reveal his Sharingan, "if reason could reach you now, then Raki wouldn't be dead now. I've come to destroy what I've created."

"You've come to try!" Tsukune shouted performing a hand sign, "Fire Style! Fire Bullets Jutsu!" Tsukune shouted firing several small fire balls at Kakashi.

"Kaioken x 10!" Kakashi shouted as a red aura appeared around him and blew away the Fire Bullets. "It's to bad. With a few more years training, you could have rivaled Naruto as a Shinobi," Kakashi said forming his Lightning Blade, "but I guess now, we'll never know." Moving so quickly, the human eye couldn't follow him, Kakashi appeared behind Tsukune. Tsukune cried out as the Lightning Blade pierced his chest.

….

Moka sat bolt upright, drenched in a cold sweat. She was about to scream Tsukune's name, but was stopped as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Moka looked to her side and saw Clare sitting next to her.

"It's alright," Clare declared, "nothing but a dream." She was wearing a long white gown that she had borrowed from Yukari. Seeing Clare wearing something that actually made her look like a girl might have made Moka giggle… if she weren't so distressed.

"How could he have… I'm so sorry, Clare," Moka whined. Clare was surprised. She may have expected something like this from the pink haired, sealed Moka, but it wasn't like the silver haired Vampire Moka to show weakness like this. Clare knew she had to be hurting.

"It wasn't your fault," Clare declared firmly.

"He killed them because of me!" Moka almost screamed back, "how is it not my fault?" Clare grabbed her shoulder again and Moka broke down and began sobbing. Clare put her arms around her friend who continued weeping. Tsukune, Raki, Naruto, Ichigo, Helen, Deneve, how many of their friends had died while they had been gone.

"There has to be a way to fix this," Clare said to herself, "there just has to be." A noise caused both girls to look up. Yugi had come down the stairs behind them. At first Clare thought it was regular Yugi, but she was surprised when she looked at her face and realized it was Yami who was looking back at her.

"Trunks wants us to meet him out front," Yami declared.

….

The sun felt good on Moka's skin as she closed her eyes and felt its warmth. It felt strange, being awakened for such a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been free for more then a few minutes. Trunks stood a short ways off with Yusei and 5 other people, two young men, a woman, and two children who looked like they were twins. Moka assumed they were Yusei's friends. Standing behind them was another man, Dordan.

Clare tensed at the sight of the Saiyan, but a quick look from Yami calmed her down.

"I almost didn't believe it when Trunks told me," Dordan said calmly, "and yet here you are."

"Start talking Dordan!" Clare demanded, "we want answers!"

"And you'll get them Clare," Dordan replied, "on one condition."

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Nothing much, Yugi. I'm here today to help Trunks test the features of his new Speed World 3 card. One of the features is to make team duels easier. So here's the deal, Yugi. You and Yusei vs myself and Jack. If you win, then I'll answer all of your questions," Dordan declared.

"No deal!" Clare began to shout but Yami silenced her.

"It's a duel, Dordan," Yami replied.

"Hold on, you want me to duel this no name wannabe?" Jack shouted.

"Wannabe!" Moka shouted angrily.

"Careful Jack, you may regret it," Dordan declared.

"Then let's begin," Yami ordered holding up his duel disc.

"Not so fast Yugi," Dordan declared, "this is going to be a turbo duel. Trunks, you did finish a Duel Runner for Yugi like I asked you too, right?"

"Of course, but is there really a reason for this?" Trunks declared.

"You know I always have a reason Trunks, just trust me."

"Alright," Trunks replied pulling out a remote and pushing a button. A garage door opened and a white and yellow duel runner with a picture of the Millennium puzzle drawn on the front rolled out.

"A turbo duel?" Yami said sounding confused.

"There aren't many differences between a Turbo Duel and the kind of duels your used to, especially now that I've released Speed World 3. Speaking of which, I did brief you two on what Speed World 3 does right?" Trunks asked Jack and Yusei.

"It activates Speed Spells without disabling regular ones," Jack replied, "so now Ground decks can be played in a Turbo Duel."

"It also allows a team mode to be activated, eliminating the need for battle royal mode," Yusei declared as well.

"Alright," Trunks declared, "listen up Yugi. The Duel Runner will take care of the driving for you, so you can focus on the Dueling."

"I guess I have nothing to lose," Yami replied, "alright, I'll give it a try."

….

A few minutes later, Yami (wearing a white helmet with a Millenium Puzzle drawn on the front), Yusei, Jack, and Dordan (riding a black rider with yellow lightning bolt like streaks) were lined up at a starting line inside a large arena next to capsule corp.

"I guess we're ready to begin," Trunks said looking over at Yukari.

"Yep, oh I'm going to steal Moka and Clare while you're doing this," Yukari declared.

"Why?" Trunks replied.

"Please Trunks, the only clothes Clare has are so torn up they barely do the job of covering her, and she can't walk around in one of my nighties the whole time she's here. We're going shopping," Yukari declared matter-of-factly.

"Uh, okay. I'll never understand girls," Trunks declared shaking his head and looking back down at the duel.

"Just do your best, alright Yugi," Yusei said nodding to Yami.

"Alright," Yami replied, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Then it's time we kicked this Turbo Duel into Overdrive!" Jack shouted, "activating Speed World 3!" Jack pushed a button on his Duel Runner and all 3 runners activated their Speed World 3s, bathing the arena in a light blue aura and marking a yellow trail around the arena's race track.

"Ready!" Trunks shouted, "go!"

**Ready, Set, Duel (Yami:4000 Yusei:4000 Jack: 4000 Dordan:4000):** The duelists took off at top speeds except for Yami who seemed to be holding back a bit. Trunks began to worry that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Yusei fell back alongside his teammate as Jack and Dordan took the lead.

**Jack and Dordan's Turn: **"It's my move," Jack declared.

"Since Speed World 3's team mode is active, both members of the team take their turn at the same time, meaning it's my turn as well," Dordan declared.

"I summon Flare Resonator in defense mode!" Jack declared as Flare Resonator **(1300 defense)** appeared, "and throw down a face down. I'm done."

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" Dordan shouted as Beta **(1700 attack) **appeared, "and I'll end our turn with that."

**Yami and Yusei's Turn: **"Our move then," Yami declared as the two drew their cards.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet, then I activate the spell card Polymerization in order to fuse my two creatures into the mighty Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Yami declared as Gazelle and Berfomet merged into Chimera **(2100 attack). **

"Fusion summoning, huh?" Jack said, "this guy is an outdated joke."

"We'll see who's outdated," Yami declared, "Chimera, attack Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Yami ordered as Chimera attacked and shattered Beta the Magnet Warrior." **(Dordan: 3600)** "I throw one card facedown and end my turn!"

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Yusei shouted as Speed Warrior **(900 attack) **appeared, "on the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, his attack doubles to 1800 making him more then a match for Flare Resonator!" Yusei shouted as Speed Warrior charged Flare Resonator and kicked it, shattering it to pieces. One Facedown ends our turn."

**Jack and Dordan's Turn: **"You two are getting on my nerves," Jack declared, "I summon Archfiend Interceptor in attack mode!" Jack declared summoning Archfiend Interceptor **(1400 attack), **"attack Speed Warrior!" Jack ordered as Archfiend Interceptor attacked and destroyed Speed Warrior **(Yusei: 3500).**

"I set two cards face down and summon the Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense mode," Dordan declared as Giant Soldier of Stone **(2000 defense)** appeared, "turn end."

**Yusei and Yami's turn: **"Our move then," Yami declared drawing a card, "I summon Queen's Knight to the field in attack mode!" Yami declared as Queen's Knight **(1500 attack)** appeared, "now, Chimera, attack Giant Soldier of Stone!"

"Big mistake, Yugi," Jack declared, "when you declare an attack and I have Archfiend Interceptor on the field, you take 500 Life points of damage!" **(Yugi: 3500) **Chimera attacked Giant Soldier of Stone and destroyed it.

"I'll deal with your Archfiend," Yusei declared, "by summoning Junk Synchron!" he declared as Junk Synchron **(1300 attack), **"When I summon Junk Synchron, I can summon Speed Warrior back from the graveyard! Now I tune three star Junk Synchron with two star Speed Warrior and Summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei declared as Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior merged and Junk Warrior **(2300 attack) **appeared.

"I activate my trap," Jack declared, "Nightmare Archfiends! By sending a monster I control to the graveyard, I can summon 3 Nightmare Archfiends in attack mode!" Jack declared as Archfiend Interceptor vanished and three Nightmare Archfiends **(2000 attack) **appeared.

"But for everyone of them I destroy you take 600 life points of damage!" Yusei declared.

"That's why I'm activating my trap card, threatening roar!" Dordan declared, "now no more battles can be declared for the remainder of your turn."

"Well played, Dordan," Yami said, "I guess now we'll have to end our turn."

**Jack and Dordan's turn: **"You've surprised me with how well you've managed to survive," Jack declared, "but it's over now! I summon two star Force Resonator to the field!" he shouted as Force Resonator **(500 attack) **appeared, "now behold as in a dazzling display of rage and power, a blazing new beast is born! I tune Force Resonator to one of my Nightmare Archfiends in order to summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack shouted as his two creatures merged into Red Dragon Archfiend** (3000 attack)**, "Nightmare Archfiends effect causes me to take 600 damage, but that's a small price to pay for victory!" **(Jack: 3400)**

"Well done Jack," Dordan said calmly, "I'd have to say this duel is just about over."

"I couldn't agree more!" Jack declared, "now, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Junk Warrior with Absolute Power Force!" Jack ordered as Red Dragon Archfiend fired a blast at Junk Warrior.

"I don't think so Jack!" Yusei declared, "Activate Scrubbed Raid!"

"I send my face down card to the graveyard and end the battle phase!" Yugi declared as his one face down vanished.

"Oh no!" Jack muttered.

"I'm afraid so Jack. Now all Monsters you control that didn't attack are destroyed, which is pretty much every one of them except Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yusei declared as all of Jack and Dordan's other monsters were destroyed, "and thanks to your two Nightmare Archfiends, you lose 1200 Life Points!" **(Jack: 2400 Life Points)**

**Yugi and Yusei's turn: **"You're right, Jack, this duel is about to end, but not how you thought it would!" Yami declared, "I activate defusion from my hand to separate Gazelle and Berfomet, then I sacrifice Gazelle, Berfomet, and Queen's Knight in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yugi declared as Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared.

"What in the world is that!" Jack shouted in surprise.

"The Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon," Dordan declared.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon's attack is equal to the number of cards in my hand times 1000, and right now I have 5 bringing Slifer's attack to 5000. More then a match for Red Dragon Archfiend! Slifer, attack with Thunder Force!" Yami ordered as Slifer destroyed Archfiend **(Jack: 400).**

"We're not done yet!" Yusei declared, "I summon Drill Synchron to the field and tune it to Junk warrior. I synchro summon Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted as Drill Synchron and Junk Warrior merged into Stardust Dragon. "Stardust, attack Jack!" Yusei ordered as Stardust attacked Jack directly **(Jack: 0)**

**Dordan's turn: **"Looks like this duel truly is over. I summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode and end my turn," Dordan declared as Sunny Pixie **(100 defense) **appeared.

**Yugi and Yusei's turn: **"Go Cosmic Flare!" Yusei ordered as Stardust Dragon attacked Sunny Pixie and destroyed it.

"Slifer! Attack with Thunder Force attack!" Yami ordered as Slifer blasted Dordan **(Dordan: 0).**

**Duel end. Victor: Yami Yugi and Yusei Fudo**

**(Author's Note: I'm not usually big on self-advertising but I want to get some review for a story so I know whether or not it's worth continuing and since it is a crossover with Claymore, anyone who likes Shonen Alliance will probably like it. It's called StarCraft II: Rise of the Claymore and to my knowledge, it's currently the only StarCraft/Claymore Crossover on so if you could read and review it, I'd be much appreciative. Thank you.)**


	51. Revelation and a Prayer DORDAN'S TALE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 51**

**Revelations and a Prayer**

**DORDAN'S TALE**

The four duel runners came to a stop as Trunks landed next to them.

"I can't believe it! Beaten by a nobody!" Jack moaned.

"Don't feel to bad Jack," Dordan declared, "it is no shame to be bested by the King of Games."

"Dark Magician! Come forth!" Yami shouted removing his Duel Disc from the Runner, reinserting the chip he had received from Valeria, and summoning Dark Magician who charged forward and pointed his staff at Dordan.

"No more games Dordan, talk!" Yami ordered.

"Now, now, don't forget your manners, Yugi," Dordan declared, "we wait for Clare and Moka to return. Then I promise you, I will answer all your questions."

"Dark Magician, return to me!" Yugi declared as his Magician disappeared, "alright, Dordan, we'll wait, but this better not be another one of your games!"

"I assure you, Yugi, this is no game."

….

"Hey! We're back!" Yukari shouted throwing the door open as she walked in, "taa daa! What do you think!"

Moka and Clare were both standing behind her looking thoroughly annoyed. Clare was wearing a white tank top under a blue, short sleeved jacket that had been left undone so that it only covered her shoulders and side, black, wrist length gloves, a dark blue skirt that went down to a few inches above her knees, and brown boots that extended up to about halfway between her ankles and knees. Clipped in her hair was a small hair clip with what looked like a panda on it. Yugi laughed. He knew that would be the first thing to go. Moka looked annoyed as well, but Yugi knew that it wouldn't be so bad if it were the gentler pink haired Moka and not the silver haired Vampire Moka. She was wearing a white dress underneath a pink sash that covered her shoulders and upper arms. Her arms were bare with the exception of a pink bracelet on her right wrist and a silver one on her right. Her boots were white and extended up to her knees where her legs disappeared under the long dress.

"Well, be honest," Yukari shouted, "what do you think?"

"I don't think this is gonna last," Trunks declared.

"I give it five minutes," Yusei declared folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

_I'm honestly surprised that it made it all the way back here, _Yami said in thought to Yugi who nodded his agreement.

"Hey guys! Dordan told me to… well hello. Who're these lovely ladies?" Crow asked entering the room.

"I wouldn't try if I were you, Crow," Yusei declared, "believe me, it won't end well."

"Okay, right. Anyway, Dordan said Clare and Moka were probably back and… oh," Crow replied suddenly realizing who the blond and silver haired girls were.

"You're kidding right," Jack said, "I thought you were joking."

"Be quiet, it's been a long day!" Crow shouted back.

"So, is that Crow guy like… as dumb as Naruto or something?" Moka whispered to Yukari.

"Not usually," Yukari replied, "I guess he's just having a bad day."

….

Dordan sat staring at a photograph. When Trunks entered the room, he quickly hid the photo in a desk.

"They're on their way, you ready?" he asked.

"They deserve to know what happened," Dordan declared, "and they deserve to hear it from the person responsible."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then," Trunks declared leaving as Yugi, Clare, and Moka entered the room.

"It's been a long time since anyone has seen you three," Dordan declared, "it seems Goku was right all those years, he was the only one who ever believed you weren't dead."

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted transforming into Yami.

"Start talking Dordan!" Yami ordered, "why are you hear."

"That's right. Last I checked, you were the Dark One's right hand man," Moka declared.

"Where should I begin?" Dordan asked no one in particular as he sighed.

"Why you did what you did to Teresa would be a good start," Clare demanded as her silver eyes turned gold.

"Are you referring to the part where I broke her heart, or the part where I killed her?" Dordan asked.

"We'll start with the beginning for now!" Clare declared firmly.

"I suppose so," Dordan declared, "you are aware that Teresa and I were married once, and I'm certain that you know how it ended, or how I made Teresa think that it ended at the very least."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Teresa believed until her death that my betrayal was her fault. She never discovered the truth. You see, with the exception of the princesses and Queen Fiona, the Saiyan race was always a feared one in our kingdom. I was no exception. Teresa knew this and yet she was willing to take me anyway. At first, the people were okay with it, but in time, I noticed that they began to see Teresa differently. As though they were frightened of her. It wasn't long before the people become vocal of their disapproval. I lost count of the number of times I watched her cry herself to sleep due to what the people had said about her, and all along I knew that it was because of me. I couldn't put her through that, so I left. I knew she'd try to stop me if I let on to my true reasons, so I never told her. I believe that in the end, she assumed I left because I had always been loyal to the Dark One, but that was not my original intention."

"If you left for Teresa, then why try to kill her!" Clare demanded. Her voice was still just as fierce, but Yami noticed her eyes had turned silver again.

"I wish I could blame that on the Dark One," Dordan revealed, "but honestly, it was my own pride that caused it. Shortly after I left, the Dark One found me. He tried to convince me that what had happened had been Teresa's doing, that I had been manipulated by her, and, for whatever reason, I believed him." Dordan continued as the others listened. "He was hesitant at first, so he gave me a task. I was to kill Teresa for him, and I accepted without hesitation. Teresa was a Super Saiyan. Overpowering me should have been well within her ability, and yet she didn't. She wouldn't fight me. She just watched as I mercilessly assaulted her. Shantella was different. She fought back, but unlike Teresa, Shantella didn't know me. She was unaware of my special abilities."

"Lightning," Yami declared simply.

"At first, she didn't even notice, but in time, the electricity overpowered her, allowing me to kill her. That finally caused Teresa to realize what I had become. She swore that she would kill me and take revenge for her sister. You know the rest of the story up until Teresa's death."

"And what happened after you killed her?" Yami demanded.

"When it was too late… after the deed had been done… I finally realized what was happening, and I ran. At first, I tried to pretend that it hadn't happened. After all, for years I had convinced myself that that was what I wanted, but I couldn't ignore it. I had left her in order to protect her, and in the end, I'd killed her. So, I did the only thing I could think to do. I challenged Goku. I knew that I was no match for him and I was certain that he would kill me for what I had done."

"I'm guessing that didn't happen," Moka declared.

"Goku knew from the beginning that something was off. He sensed that I was behaving differently after what happened, and as we fought, he read the pieces of what had happened from my mind. Not only did he refuse to kill me, but he forgave me. Then, he really surprised me, by inviting me to join your forces." The other three were surprised but all three held their tongues so Dordan continued, "Trunks has told you what happened to your friends. I'm afraid that I was not much help in trying to turn the tide in our favor, yet Goku told me once that you three would be. At the time, I couldn't believe what he was saying, after all, we all thought you were dead, but then he told me what he had seen when you vanished."

"What he had seen?" Yami repeated, obviously confused.

"That's right. Three massive figures appeared, only for a moment, and then vanished with all three of you. No one else saw it, but I do not doubt what he told me. It seems that only Goku's well-trained Saiyan eyes were able to follow the occurrence. He described the beasts to me and I began researching the creatures, hoping to discover their origins. I was surprised to discover that the three creatures… were the three Egyptian Gods, embodied within the cards that you, Yugi, possess."

"What?" Yami replied obviously confused reaching to his deck and taking out three cards. The cards were Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, "the Egyptian God Cards."

"For whatever reason, Yugi, Clare, and Moka, the Egyptian God wanted to bring you here. It may have been that they wanted you to see what would happen should you fail, inspiration if you will, but I doubt that very much," Dordan declared, "I believe that you are here to acquire something. I'm not entirely certain, but I believe that it has to do with adding some additional forces to your ranks," Dordan declared, "forces who may be able to tip the scales in our favor."

"You're talking about Yusei?" Yami asked.

"I believe there's more to it then that," Dordan declared, "your Egyptian God Cards are undoubtedly able to activate Trunks' Time gate allowing inter-time travel. I have a strong feeling that we are not the only ones who are aware of that fact. The timing is too convenient."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"One week from now, Capsule Corporation and Kaiba Corporation will be holding a Turbo Duel Tournament known as the Capsule Corp Grand Prix. The prize are three incredibly powerful cards known as the Sacred Beasts whose power is said to rival that of the Egyptian Gods. Based on what we now know, if we can acquire those cards, we may have all the pieces we need to return you to your time along with Yusei and his comrades. If we can do that, we can stop Teresa's death and give us a fighting chance at changing this future," Dordan revealed.

"What's your plan?" Yami asked.

"Yugi, are you sure we can trust him?" Clare asked.

"Trunks trusts him, and apparently, Goku did as well. That's enough for me," Yami replied nodding reassuringly to Clare.

"The tournament will be made up of Turbo Duels between 4 man teams using the Speed World 3 field card. Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Akiza Izinski, who comprise team 5D's are favored to win the tournament and claim the 3 Divine beasts. I however would like to improve our chances and ensure that we will take the prize. The fate of the world may well depend on it. I have one week to transform the three of you into Turbo Dueling champions.

"The three of us?" Moka replied.

"That's right Moka," Dordan declared, "Yugi Muto, Clare, Moka Akashiya, welcome to Team Knight."

**(Author's Note: Recently reached 100 reviews for the fic. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic and I hope you will continue. Thank you again)**


	52. Training Begins RISE OF TEAM KNIGHT

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 52**

**Training Begins**

**RISE OF TEAM KNIGHT**

Yugi sat alone at a desk. The only light in the room was coming from a desk light sitting on his table as he scanned over the deck he had just finished rearranging. After Dordan had announced to them that they were forming the Turbo Dueling Team Knight, Yugi had spent the entire day teaching Moka and Clare the basics of Duel Monsters. Dordan was handling the construction of Moka and Clare's decks, but it was up to Yugi to prepare himself for what would be happening tomorrow. Behind him, Moka, who was sleeping, suddenly stirred. Yugi sighed. He knew she was having another bad dream. At first, he thought it must have been about Tsukune again, but then she muttered Kurumu's name and Yugi realized that it she was dreaming about Kurumu's death at the hands of Miria. Shaking his head, Yugi turned his attention back to the deck. It was almost ready, but it had to be perfect. There was to much riding on it for it not to be.

….

Early in the morning, Yugi, Moka, and Clare entered a large room. Dordan, Luna, Leo, and a young woman with long brown hair. Yugi couldn't help but notice a strong resemblance between the girl and Seto Kaiba.

"Morning Yugi, Clare, Moka. Allow me to introduce you to the fourth member of Team Knight. I think she may particularly interest you Yugi," Dordan declared.

"I'm pleased to meet you," the girl said politely, "I'm Serena Joseph Kaiba, I'm the president of Kaiba Corporation."

"Kaiba?" Yugi replied, "hold on, are you related to Seto Kaiba?"

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Yugi Muto," Serena said bowing politely, "I've heard so much about you. Seto Kaiba is my father and he always used to tell me stories about your great duels. It's an honor to be on the same team as you. I'm certain, my father wishes he could be here himself, but I'm afraid I have to apologize for him. He died about two years ago. The doctors said he was old, but I know he really just missed Mama."

"Mama…?" Yugi repeated. Suddenly, his eyes widened with surprise. "Serena Joseph… Serena, is your mother…?"

"You guessed it! You really are as smart as Papa always used to say. My first name is Serena, named after my mother, Serenity. My middle name, Joseph, was given to me in honor of my uncle, Joey Wheeler, who died during the final battle against the Dark One."

"I see, then Joey is dead as well," Yugi said sounding depressed.

"In this time, yes, but that is why we're here Yugi," Dordan declared, "Serena has agreed to be the fourth member of Team Knight meaning that we now have a full team. Also, I finished these last night," he continued as he reached behind himself and produced two Duel Discs with Decks stuck in them. One was pink with silver card slots and a cute little vampire bat drawn just above the Life Points display. The other was white and had the Y like symbol that Clare had worn on her Claymore uniform painted in the same spot. Dordan tossed the pink one to Moka and the white one to Clare. "I realize that this is quite sudden, but I'm afraid that when it comes to Duel Monsters, the best way to learn is to simply duel yourself. I've arranged for the two of you to duel against our junior members of Team 5D's.

"That's us! Don't get the wrong idea and go easy on us just cause we're kids, or you'll be sorry!" Leo shouted suddenly.

"I feel sorry for you Clare," Luna said, "you're the one who has to deal with him."

"I'm not sitting on the sidelines and watching," Serena declared. Yugi noticed a sudden and distinct change in her mannerism. "Yugi Muto, I challenge you to a duel, right here, right now!"

"I anticipated that," Dordan declared, "that's fine. You all need to get to know each others tactics. It's the only way you can truly work as a team, after all."

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted transforming into Yami.

"I accept your challenge, Serena!"

"I guess it's time to see how we do," Clare said as her Duel Disc turned on.

"Honestly, I'm looking forward to this," Moka replied, "it might be fun."

"Alright! Begin!" Dordan ordered.

**Duel: Moka vs Luna: (Moka: 4000, Luna: 4000)**

"Since you're new, Moka, you can have the first move!" Luna declared politely.

**Moka's Turn: **"Time to see if I learned anything last night," Moka declared drawing a card, "I place two cards face down and summon Vampire Girl in defense mode!" Moka declared as a small child with long pink hair and bright green eyes appeared on the field **(300 defense).**

**Luna's turn: **"Ahh, how cute," Luna said as the monster drew her card and began her turn. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn to the field in attack mode!" Luna declared as Sunlight Unicorn **(1800 attack) **appeared on her field, "now, Sunlight Unicorn attack Vampire Girl!" Luna ordered as Sunlight Unicorn destroyed Vampire Girl.

"When Vampire Girl is destroyed, I can automatically special summon Dark World Vampire from my hand or deck!" Moka declared as a silver haired woman with blood red eyes wearing a dark black cloak appeared on the field **(2200 attack)**.

"Oh wow! You're using the new Dark World cards that Capsule Corporation just released. Those cards are really fitting for a vampire like you Moka!" Luna declared, "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

**Moka's Turn:** "I'll go then," Moka declared drawing her card, "I summon Vampire Lady to the field in attack mode!" Moka declared as Vampire Lady **(1550 attack) **appeared on the field, "and I equip her with the Black Pendant increasing her attack by 500 **(2050 attack)**. "Now Vampire Lady attacks Sunlight Unicorn!" Moka declared as Vampire Lady destroyed Sunlight Unicorn **(Luna: 3750)**.

"Uh oh," Luna said.

"When Vampire Lady inflicts battle damage, I choose a card type and you have to discard a card of that type from your deck," Moka declared, "I choose monster." Luna quickly found a card in her deck and sent it to the graveyard.

"Now Dark World Vampire attacks you directly!" Moka declared as Dark World Vampire charged at Luna.

"I don't think so! I activate the Attack Guidance Armor Trap Card! This armor allows me to direct your attack at any monster I choose, and I choose Vampire Lady!" Luna declared as a trap card flipped up and a suit of armor appeared around Vampire Lady pinning her arms to her side. Dark World Vampire stopped for a moment, then turned back and destroyed Vampire Lady! **(Moka: 3850).**

"I trigger a face down! Vampire's Remorse! When a Vampire monster on my field is destroyed, I can summon another Vampire monster to take it's place, and I choose Dark World Young Vampire!" Moka declared as a smaller version of Dark World Vampire appeared on the field **(1400 attack). **"Now I activate a spell card from my hand, Dark World Union! When I have two or more Dark World monsters on the field, I can automatically Special Summon Dark World Synchron!" Moka declared as a large orb of purple light appeared on the field **(0 attack). **"Dark World Synchron is a tuner monster who can only merge with other Dark World cards to summon Dark World Synchro monsters, I synchronize it to Dark World Young Vampire!" Moka declared as black vines shot out from Dark World Synchron, binding Young Vampire's arms and legs. Despite being bound, Young Vampire didn't struggle, but instead, remained completely calm as she was pulled into the giant orb. "Descend from Dark World! Dark World Vampire Knight!" Moka ordered as the purple orb shattered, revealing a beautiful woman. The woman was fair skinned and wore armor that covered only her chest underneath a black jumpsuit that covered her arms and about halfway between her chest and belly button, Armored greaves, and a steel helmet. Her long silver hair emerged from underneath the helmet and her bright red eyes stared down at Luna **(2000 attack)**.

"Okay, that definitely isn't cute," Luna said, shaking with fear.

"Now I activate my final face down, Pact of Dark World! This allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower Dark World Monster from my hand in exchange for 1000 Life Points **(Moka: 2850)**, "I summon level 2 Dark World Warrior!" Moka declared as a demonic looking warrior clad in full body armor appeared. It's blood red eyes glowed under its helm and glared at Luna.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Luna said.

"I'm afraid so, Luna. You see for every Dark World Monster on my field except Dark World Vampire Knight, Dark World Vampire Knight can attack once, and I have two, Dark World Vampire and Dark World Warrior!" Moka declared.

"Two attacks!" Luna exclaimed, "uh oh!"

"Dark World Vampire Knight! Attack Luna directly!" Moka shouted as Dark World Vampire Knight attacked Luna **(Luna: 1750).**

"Guess it's over, huh?" Luna asked, smiling.

"I'm afraid so," Moka replied as Vampire Knight hit Luna again **(Luna: 0)**

**Duel End. Victor: Moka Akashiya**

**Duel (Clare vs Leo) (Clare: 4000 Leo: 4000)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Duel of the Century between the Claymore Clare and the amazing Leo is about to begin!" Leo shouted, "since the amazing Leo is such a gentlemen, he will allow the lovely lady to make the first move!"

**Clare's Turn: **"You're going to do that the whole time, aren't you," Clare declared sounding annoyed as she drew her card, "I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defense mode and end my turn," Clare declared as Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on her field **(1200 defense)**.

**Leo's Turn: **"Clare summons a monster and passes to the amazing Leo! What will Leo do! The crowd goes wild as Leo draws and summons Morphtronic Radion in defense mode!" Leo shouted as Morphtronic Radion appeared **(900 defense). **"Now as you know, Ladies and Gentlemen, when Morphtronic Radion is in defense mode, all Morphtronic creatures including Radion gain 1000 additional defense points!" **(1900 defense) **"one face down and that ends the amazing Leo's turn!"

**Clare's turn: **"My move then," Clare said calmly as she drew her card, "I switch Warrior Lady of the Wastes into attack mode and equip her with Lightning Blade and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, increasing my warrior's attack by a total of 1500 attack points," she continued as Warrior Lady stood up and two swords appeared in her hands **(2600 attack).**

"Uh oh ladies and gentlemen! Looks like the amazing Leo is in trouble!" Leo shouted.

"Attack! Warrior Lady!" Clare ordered as Warrior Lady charged at Morphtronic Radion.

"But wait, the amazing Leo activates a trap, Morphtransition! This negates an attack intended for a Morphtronic creature and switches that Morphtronic creature's position. Morphtronic Radion switches to attack mode meaning that now all Morphtronic creatures get an additional 800 point attack boost!" Leo shouted as Morphtronic Radion switched to attack mode **(1800 attack).**

"One card face down ends my turn," Clare declared.

**Leo's Turn: **"Which means that it's Leo's turn!" Leo declared, "the amazing Leo activates the magic card Double Summon allowing him to summon two monsters this turn! First is Morphtronic Celton who gains an additional 800 attack from Radion!" **(900 attack) **"and next is Morphtronic Magnet Bar who also gets a boost!" **(900 attack) **Leo shouted as two monsters appeared, "and that's not all, when Magnet Bar is in attack mode and I have two other attack mode cards on their field, Magnet Bar's attack increases by the total of their current attack! With 1800 and 900, that makes a total of… uhhhhhh," Leo said beginning to count on his fingers.

"Twenty-seven hundred," Clare declared.

"That's right folks! Twenty-seven hundred added on to 900 for a grand total of 3600 attack points! Magnet Bar destroys Lady Warrior of the Wastes!" Leo shouted as Morphtronic Magnet Bar blasted Warrior Lady.

"When Warrior Lady of the Wastes is destroyed, I can summon a warrior with less then 1500 attack, and I summon Legendary Warrior-Clare!" Clare declared as a woman clad in heavy steel armor with beautiful short brown hair appeared **(1500 attack).**

"Legendary Warrior? As in those 5 cards from the Goddess Legend?" Leo asked.

**Clare's turn: **"When Legendary Warrior-Clare is summoned, I can special Summon Legendary Warrior-Jean to the field!" Clare declared as another beautiful woman appeared. This one was taller and wore much lighter armor and had long dark brown hair **(1900 attack).**

"Uh oh folks, this is bad! Leo's Magnet Bar loses his power boost on my opponents turn!" Leo shouted sounding worried.

"Then I guess I should mention, Legendary Warrior Clare is a tuner monster who can tune to any of the other 4 Legendary Warriors!" Clare declared, "I tune her to Legendary Warrior-Jean enabling my to synchro summon, The Legendary Protector!" Clare declared as Legendary Warrior Clare began to glow and merged with Legendary Warrior Jean. Jean's armor changed colors to dark red and a large sword and shield appeared in her hands. A dark red helm appeared over her hair and eyes but her long brown hair still hung underneath it **(2500 attack).**

"Oh boy!" Leo shouted.

"I'm far from done!" Clare declared, "I summon Legendary Defender in defense mode," she said as a being who was fully covered in steel armor appeared **(2000 defense). **"By sending Defender and a Legendary Warrior from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon another Legendary Warrior from my deck! I summon Legendary Warrior-Teresa!" Clare declared as Legendary Defender exploded and black haired woman clothed in brown leather armor wielding a massive sword appeared **(2500 attack), **"and I activate my face down card, Legendary rebirth allowing me to summon back the Legendary Warrior I sent to the graveyard, Legendary Warrior-Flora!" Clare declared as yet another woman with reddish hair, clad in leather armor that didn't cover her stomach appeared **(2000 attack). **"Now to end this. By negating all battle damage you take from her attacks, Flora can attack every monster on your side of the field!" Clare shouted as Flora destroyed all three Morphtronic creatures with a single slice of her sword.

"Uh oh!" Leo shouted as his monsters exploded.

"Now both Teresa and Legendary Protector can attack you directly!" Clare declared as her two remaining creatures attack Leo. **(Leo: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Clare**

**(Author's Note: I promise that'll I'll give more background on Clare and Moka's cards in a future chapter so please be patient regarding them)**


	53. Clash of Titans YUGI VS KAIBA

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 53**

**Clash of Titans**

**YUGI VS KAIBA**

Dordan stood to the side watching as the duels progressed. _Moka and Clare are doing quite well for their first time. Of course, Luna and Leo aren't using everything they've got and even when they do, they're no Yusei Fudo or Jack Atlas, but with more training, Moka and Clare will be valuable allies in this tournament, _he thought looking up at Yugi and Serena's duel, _now, this duel promises to be very interesting._

**Duel: Yami Yugi vs Serena Kaiba (Yami: 4000, Kaiba: 4000)**

"Alright Yugi, since I challenged you, the first move is yours," Serena declared.

"Then let's do this, Serena!" Yami ordered.

"Time to Duel!" they both shouted simultaneously as they drew their five card hands.

**Yami's Turn: **"I'll start off with Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!" Yami declared drawing a card and summoning Giant Soldier of Stone **(2000 defense)**, "I end my turn."

**Kaiba's Turn: "**That's all you've got? I expected a lot more from my father's rival!" Serena declared, "my draw!" she shouted drawing a card, "I summon my Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode!" she shouted summoning Kaiser Seahorse **(1700 attack) **to the field. "Next I activate the ritual card, White Dragon Ritual. I send La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp to my graveyard and summon Paladin of White Dragon! Now by releasing Paladin of White Dragon to the graveyard, I can special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" she declared as Kaiba's most famous creature appeared on the field **(3000 attack).**

"Blue Eyes White Dragon," Yami declared, "certainly a card I'd expect to see from the daughter of Seto Kaiba."

"Unfortunately, Blue eyes can't attack this turn, so I end my turn with a face down card," Serena declared placing one card face down and passing her turn to Yugi.

**Yami's Turn: **"Here I go," Yami declared drawing a card, "I throw one card face down and summon Mystical Elf in defense mode!" Yami declared as Mystical Elf **(2000 defense appeared). **"Now, activate Magical Dimension! When I control a Spellcaster type monster, I can tribute that monster to summon a new Spellcaster type from my hand and then destroy a monster on my opponent's field. I summon Dark Magician and destroy Blue eyes White Dragon!" Yami declared as Mystical Elf vanished into a mysterious looking box and Dark Magician emerged. Dark Magician then fired a powerful blast of magic that destroyed Blue-eyes White Dragon. "Now, destroy Kaiser Seahorse with Dark Magic Attack!"

"Activate Attack Guidance Armor Trap Card to redirect your attack back at Giant Soldier of Stone!" Serena declared as her trap card flipped up and a suit of armor appeared on Giant Soldier of Stone, attracting Dark Magician's attack and destroying Giant Soldier.

"I use premature burial to bring him back in exchange for 800 of my Life Points and end my turn!" **(Yami: 3200)**

**Kaiba's Turn: **"You may have gotten rid of one of my Dragons, but, by using Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability, I can summon my second one by only sacrificing Kaiser Sea Horse!" Serena declared as Kaiser Sea Horse vanished and the second blue-eyes appeared.

"I activate my trap card, Dark Renewal! Now, I can tribute the Blue-eyes you just summoned and my Giant Soldier of Stone in order to call back Mystical Elf!" Yami declared as a coffin appeared. It absorbed Blue-eyes White Dragon and Giant Soldier of Stone, then opened revealing Mystical Elf.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Serena declared smiling, because by sending two of my blue-eyes to the graveyard, you've set the stage for me to use the spell card, Three-of-a-Kind! When I have two of the same monster in my graveyard, I can use Three-of-a-Kind to summon another one of that same creature from my deck!" Serena declared as the third Blue-eyes White Dragon emerged, "now I activate the spell cards Premature Burial and Monster Reborn to resurrect the remaining two Dragons!" Serena declared as the other two Dragon's appeared **(Kaiba: 3200), **"and now, with all three Blue-eyes White Dragon's on my field, I can automatically summon the tuner monster, Blue-eyes Silver Dragon!"

"A tuner!" Yami exclaimed as a smaller, robotic, silver version of the Blue-eyes White Dragon appeared **(500 attack).**

"It's time to bring forth my ultimate creature. In a blazing flash of light, three become one and a dazzling new power descends! Blue-eyes Silver Dragon tunes to my three Blue-eyes White Dragons and summons my Blue-eyes Divine Dragon!" Serena shouted as the 4 creatures merged together and formed a new beast. This creature looked like Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, but with a fourth, silver colored head, a second set of bright silver wings **(5000 attack) **"Fortunately for you, on the turn he's played, Blue-eyes Divine Dragon cannot attack, however, I activate my Divine Rebirth Magic card allowing me to summon back all non-tuner creatures who were sent to the graveyard this turn. Now as all three Blue-eyes White Dragon's return to the field, I activate Polymerization in order to fuse my three dragons into the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Serena shouted as Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared alongside Blue-eyes Divine Dragon **(4500 attack). **"Neither of them can attack this turn, but on the next turn, Yugi, you're finished."

**Yami's Turn: **"We'll see!" Yami shouted drawing a card, "I use Monster Reborn to resurrect Giant Soldier of Stone! Then I activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until we have six card in our hands! "Now, I tribute Dark Magician, Mystical Elf, and Giant Soldier of Stone in order to call forth my Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami shouted as the giant Egyptian God Card appeared and faced down the two smaller dragons **(5000 attack).**

"The Egyptian God Cards. I've waited a long time for this Yugi Muto!" Serena Kaiba declared.

"Then I won't make you wait any longer!" Yami declared, "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards, increasing my dragon's attack to 6000! Slifer! Attack with Thunder Force!" Yami ordered as Slifer blasted Blue-eyes Divine Dragon **(Kaiba: 2200).**

"Big mistake, Yugi," Serena declared, "I activate the trap card, Descending Lost Star, allowing me to return Blue-eyes Divine Dragon in defense mode, at the cost of all of it's defense points and its ability to switch positions."

**Kaiba's Turn: **"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to sacrifice Blue-eyes Divine Dragon in order to special summon the Blue-eyes Blazing Dragon!" Serena declared as Divine Dragon exploded and a new dragon with a silver body and wings and bright blue eyes appeared **(3500 attack), **"and, I tribute Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-eyes Shining Dragon!" she declared as Ultimate Dragon exploded and Blue-eyes Shining Dragon appeared, "Go, Shining Nova! By destroying Shining Dragon, I can take any monster on the field with it, including your Egyptian God Card!" Serena shouted as Blue-eyes Shining Dragon obliterated Slifer the Sky Dragon. "Now, Blue-eyes Divine Dragon, armed with a 1000 attack point boost for every dragon in my graveyard, will attack you directly and inflict 9500 direct points of damage!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Recoil! Now, you take half the damage I take from battle this turn, a total of 4250!" Yami declared as part of Blue-eyes Blazing Dragon's attack blew back and hit Serena as well.

**(Yami: 0 Kaiba: 0)**

**Duel end: Victor: Draw.**


	54. The Games Begin COUNTDOWN TO CCGP

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 54**

**The Games Begin**

**COUNT DOWN TO CCGP**

When the smoke cleared, Yugi and Serena faced each other. Their life-points had both been reduced to zero, ending the duel in a draw. Everyone was quiet for several minutes, until Serena suddenly burst out laughing.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time. You really are my father's rival!" Serena said laughing.

"And it's easy to tell that you're Kaiba's daughter," Yugi said laughing as well.

"Ah, I wanted to show you this, too," Serena declared pulling out a card from her deck and looking at it affectionately, "next time."

"Well, I see you two are done," Dordan declared as he, Yusei, and Trunks approached the duo.

"So, how'd the other two members of our team do?" Serena asked.

"They're quick learners," Yusei declared, "they were able to defeat Luna and Leo. Now that they know the basics, we can begin to teach them how to turbo duel."

"That's all good, but I've got something to say!" Jack suddenly blurted out, "Kaiba, I want an explanation for that Blue-eyes Divine Dragon you summoned!"

"Oh, what do you want to know Jack?" Serena asked.

"You Synchro Summoned it, but it was only a 12 star monster and you used three 8 star Blue-eyes White Dragons on top of 3 star Blue-eyes Silver Dragon! I want an explanation."

"Take a look for yourself, Jack. The secret is Blue-eyes Silver Dragon," Serena declared tossing her card to Jack. Jack looked at the card for a moment then threw it back.

"I see, so that's the secret," he said looking amused.

"I don't get it. What do you mean?" Crow asked.

"It's simple. When three Blue-eyes White Dragons are on the field, I can special summon Blue-eyes Silver Dragon from my hand, deck, or graveyard. When it's summoned this way, it changes the level of all Blue-eyes Monsters on the field to 3. Last time I checked, four three-star monsters lets me summon a 12 star synchro monster," Serena revealed.

"I get it. You can summon that monster because you reduced the star count on your dragons. That makes sense," Yusei declared.

"At any rate, we need to begin the next stage of our training. Trunks…!" Dordan called.

"Yeah, I know. Looks like I got another all nighter ahead of me," Trunks replied heading towards his lab.

"Poor Trunks," Luna said, "I feel kind of sorry for him."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much. After all, this is what my company pays his company to do," Serena declared smiling.

_She's an interesting person, isn't she?_ Yugi thought to himself.

_It's easy to tell she's Serenity's daughter most of the time, but the Kaiba side of her definitely comes out when she duels. We'll need her resolve in the days to come,_ Yami replied.

….

**(Jack: 2200, Yami: 2200) **"This duel is mine Yugi!" Jack shouted, "there's no way you can defeat my Red Dragon Archfiend now!" he declared as he and Red Dragon Archfiend **(3000 attack) **pulled ahead of Yami's runner.

**Yami's Turn: "**I activate Polymerization!" Yami shouted, "I fuse King's, Queen's, and Jack's Knight to summon Arcana Knight Joker in attack mode!" he declared as Arcana Knight Joker **(3800 attack) **appeared on the field. "Next I activate Monster Reborn to call back Dark Magician from my Graveyard! Now, my Knight slays your Dragon!" Yami declared as Arcana Knight Joker destroyed Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Not again!" Jack shouted. **(Jack: 1400)**

"Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician blasted Jack. **(Jack: 0)**

**Duel end: Victor: Yami Yugi.**

"Come on Jack, that's the third time today he's kicked your butt. I think it's my turn," Crow declared as Jack and Yami came to a stop.

"You guys don't think he might want a break or anything, do you?" Luna asked.

"It's fine, I accept your challenge Crow," Yami replied.

"Awesome, then let's turbo duel!" Crow declared climbing on his runner as the two sped away.

"Yugi's really good at this," Moka declared watching as the two sped away.

"I guess they don't call him the King of Games for nothing," Clare replied. She was leaned up against her Claymore which she had stuck into the ground and appeared to be napping. She was still wearing the outfit Yukari had got her (minus the panda hair-clip of course). Moka on the other hand had changed back into her school uniform.

"I can't believe you're still wearing that," Moka said teasingly.

"You say that as though I have a choice," Clare replied opening one eye and looking over at Moka, "the only other thing I have to change into are the charred remains of what used to be my uniform."

"I'm sure Yugi and the others would be fine with that," Moka replied smiling.

"I suppose, but I'm not entirely sure how thrilled I'd be with it," Clare responded putting her hand on her stomach and returning to her nap.

"Does it hurt?" Moka asked suddenly.

"What?" Clare replied.

"When we were changing, back at the store the other day, I saw… well I'm not sure what it was. That thing on your stomach," Moka declared.

"It is a warning sign of what we are," Clare replied, "Claymores like me become what we are by allowing the flesh and blood of monsters into our bodies. The deformation that appears is a warning to others, that there is something in us to be avoided. To answer your question, I've gotten used to the pain now, so it isn't so bad."

"Monster… I know something about that," Moka replied.

"Black Luster Soldier! Destroy Black Winged Dragon!" Yami shouted as his Black Luster Soldier **(3000 attack) **cut through Crows Black Winged Dragon **(2800 attack). (Crow: 0)**

**Duel end: Victor: Yami Yugi**

"Alright, I'm starting to see how Jack lost," Crow declared rubbing his head as the two came to a stop.

"Quiet, I'll beat him next time," Jack declared as the Millennium puzzle glowed for a second and Yugi Muto traded out.

"Sorry guys, it was fun, but Trunks needs to see me and the rest of my team now. We'll duel again later, alright," Yugi declared.

"Count on it. There's no way I'm going to take losing to you lying down," Jack declared.

"Maybe we should team up Jack. Maybe then we'd last more than five turns," Crow replied laughing.

"Clare, Moka, you ready?" Yugi asked approaching his comrades. As he approached, he quickly noticed that something was off with his comrades. "Everything alright?" Yugi asked, glancing over at Yusei who was sitting nearby. Yusei glanced over at Yugi as well and Yugi knew that Yusei had heard whatever it was they'd been talking about.

"I'll be right back," Yugi declared, "Trunks wants to see the two of you in his lab, so I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Sure," Clare replied pulling out her sword and walking away.

"Don't be to long, alright," Moka replied, following Clare.

Yugi nodded and then headed over to Yusei.

"What's up Yusei?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not really sure. Moka asked about something on Clare's stomach and then they both started talking about monsters. Moka's a vampire, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, that's what inspired Dordan to use the cards he did in her deck," Yugi replied.

"Clare's not entirely human either. If I'm not wrong, Claymore's are formed having Yoma flesh and blood put into their bodies. The result is a half-human/half-yoma hybrid. There are definitely things we don't know about those two, and I get the feeling it's nothing good."

"What do you mean?" Yugi replied.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I know we can trust Moka and Clare, but there's still something they're both hiding. Something painful they don't really feel like sharing."

"So what do we do?"

"Easy. We wait. When they're ready, they'll tell us, what's going on," Yusei declared, "well, I've got some work to do to get ready for the tournament, and you'd better go see what Trunks wanted."

"Alright, see you later then," Yugi declared walking away.

….

"What did you want to see us for Trunks?" Yugi asked as he entered the lab. Clare and Moka were sitting and waiting as he entered.

"it took all night, but I finally finished them," Trunks declared removing a cloth cover and revealing a duo of duel runners. One was white with silver streaks and a red symbol painted on the front that looked like Clare's Claymore symbol. The other was black with pink streaks and had a silver Rosario painted on the front. "Not bad huh?" Trunks declared looking pleased, "oh, Clare, come over here, and bring your sword."

"Alright," Clare declared grabbing her sword and approaching her new runner. Trunks hit a button on the control pad and a secret compartment opened on the right side of the bike. The compartment looked like it had been designed to hold Clare's sword.

"Stick it in," Trunks said as Clare sheathed the sword in the compartment which then closed. "I doubt you'll actually need it during the Grand Prix, but better safe then sorry."

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted as he and Yami switched places.

"This is incredible Trunks!" Yami declared, "alright, we're almost ready. Now we just need to train you two to turbo duel."

"It won't be easy," Trunks declared, "but as quickly as you picked up dueling in general, we should be able to pull it off.

"Then let's begin. We have three days until the tournament and we need to be as ready as we can be," Yami declared.

"Tell us what to do, Yugi," Moka declared.

"We're ready to begin," Clare declared sitting down on her new runner.

"Then let's go," Yami ordered as Moka got on her runner as well. Trunks opened up the door to the garage portion of the lab and the two runners sped out. Yami followed, climbed on his runner, and followed his friends onto the duel track.

"Well well, look at the Claymore," Jack said as the three finished a lap.

"She's a natural," Yusei declared, "hard to believe given which of the dimensions she's from."

"Heh, guess some people are just built to ride, no matter where they're from," Crow declared.

"What do you think, Yusei?" Akiza asked watching the newly formed Team Knight.

"They'll be ready," Yusei declared, "they have to be."


	55. The CCGP OPENING

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 55**

**The Capsule Corp Grand Prix**

**OPENING**

Yugi sat against a the wall of the Team Knight and Team 5D's joined garage. The Capsule Corp Grand Prix was only minutes away from beginning. All around him, his friends busied themselves with last minute preparations. Yugi tried futilely to calm his nerves. The problem wasn't that he was nervous about the tournament as much as he was about Moka and Clare. The two hadn't talked much since they had been shown their duel runners. Yugi tried to ignore it, but he knew something bad was bound to happen.

As he sat worrying, the garage door opened and Serena Kaiba wheeled in on her Duel Runner. The runner reminded Yugi of Kaiba's old Blue-eyes White Dragon themed private jet.

_More evidence of whose daughter she is, I guess, _Yugi thought which caused Yami to chuckle.

"Hey guys, the opening ceremonies are about to begin. They want us up on the track," Yusei declared.

"I guess it's show time, then," Crow declared getting on his Duel Runner.

"Moka, Clare, you ready?" Yugi asked. Both warriors nodded that they were. "Yu-gi-oh!"

"Then let's do this," Yami declared firing up his runner.

….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, duel enthusiasts of all ages, welcome to the Capsule Corporations annual Grand Prix event!" the duel announcer shouted in a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Yugi. He looked up expecting to see a masked man with a covered eye and silver hair, but the man he saw, though about Kakashi's hight, had spiky black hair and both black eyes were fully visible as well as his face. "Now, please put your hands together for the 20 teams who will be participating in the Preliminary round!" the announcer shouted enthusiastically. To enthusiastically, in fact, which completely shattered all of Yami's suspicions that the man may have been Kakashi. Pushing the thought aside Yami mounted his Duel Runner and sped out onto the track along with the rest of Team Knights and Team 5Ds. "Now, the host of your event, here to start things off, here is Capsule Corporation president, Trunks Briefs!" the announcer shouted as Trunks stood up.

"Eleven years ago, my mother began to organize a project to help kids who would otherwise be forced to live on the streets, find a more suitable use for their talents. Along with the genius game developer, Seto Kaiba, the two set out to improve a new way of playing the game of Duel Monsters. Now, many years later, there hard work has paid off as Capsule Corporation and Kaiba Corporation are proud to release Speed World 3 into the Dueling Circuit. With this new card, Turbo Duels are more accessible to those who would otherwise be unable to, and the project my mom began all those years ago is a step closer to completion. Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I officially open the Capsule Corporation Grand Prix!" Trunks shouted as all the lights in the stadium turned on.

"And so it begins folks! Now, you probably already know this, but the prizes this year are rare ones indeed. I pass the stage over to my lovely assistant Maria to tell you more!" the Kakashi-sound alike shouted.

"Thank you very much Keven," 'Maria' declared with a voice that almost caused both Yugi and Clare to crash their runners. That sold it, Kakashi and Miria were here. "This year, the rewards are three incredibly powerful cards. The amazing, the divine, the three Sacred Beasts! Mighty Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Miria shouted as a giant hologram of a beast that looked like Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared.

"So that's a Sacred Beast," Yusei declared riding up alongside Yami, "it looks just like…" Suddenly, without warning, Yami's puzzle began to glow and Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared in front of the Sacred Beast and roared menacingly at it.

"Hmm, well this is interesting," Kakashi declared looking up from his Make-out Paradise, "I don't think this was part of the plan."

Miria hesitated for a moment, her face showing worry, but when the reaction from the crowd indicated that they thought it was part of the show, she continued. Above the stadium, Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yugi, how come you summoned Slifer?" Yusei asked.

"I didn't, but I have a bad feeling about what this means," Yami declared.

"The all-powerful Lord of Striking Thunder, Hamon!" Miria continued as another beast who looked like Winged Dragon of Ra appeared. Yugi's puzzle began to glow again and the real Winged Dragon of Ra burst onto the scene.

"Interesting, should be fun to see how this plays out," Kakashi said looking back at his book.

"Uhhhh," Miria continued breaking into a nervous sweat, "and last but certainly not least… Raviel, Lord of Phantoms." The Obelisk like Sacred Beast appeared, and right on cue, Obelisk the Tormentor appeared as well. For several tense moments, the Egyptian God Cards gazed down upon their phantom counter-parts. An icy feeling swept over Yami and Yusei. Yami was grateful that the crowd was still cheering. It meant that they hadn't realized yet that these monsters were the real thing. Clare, Moka, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Serena, Kakashi, Trunks, and Miria all grew tense, but fortunately, all 6 creatures vanished without any incident.

"Thank goodness," Yami declared looking down at his deck, "be patient my friends, you'll get your chance soon enough."

"Let the first match of the preliminary round begin!" Kakashi shouted, Team Knights and Team Falcon please report to the pits. All other teams may return to their garages unless invited by one of the participating teams to that teams pit."

"That didn't sound to much like a hint or anything," Yusei declared.

"Team Falcon," Akiza said pulling up between Clare and Moka, "I've heard of them. They're a tough opponent to start with."

"That's fine," Jack declared, "you beat me, which means you've got more then the skills necessary to wipe the floor with these chumps."

"Yugi might," Clare declared, "but what about us?"

"There's no turning back now. We just have to hope our preparations well pay off," Moka replied.

"Let's go. It's time to Duel!" Yami shouted as the Capsule Corporation Grand Prix officially began.


	56. The CCGP 2 TEAM KNIGHTS VS TEAM FALCON

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 56**

**The Capsule Corp Grand Prix Part 2**

**TEAM KNIGHTS VS TEAM FALCON**

Luna sat in the pit area looking at a computer terminal. She had agreed to act as the pit chief for both Team Knights and Team 5D's along with Leo and was analyzing Team Falcon as Yami and the others wheeled into the pit area.

"What've you got for us Luna?" Yusei asked approaching the girl.

"Well, for starters, did you guys know that the preliminary round is a full team duel. All four members from each team are dueling at the same time using Speed World 3's team duel mode," Luna declared.

"Leave it to Trunks to keep things interesting," Jack declared.

"What about Team Falcon," Yami asked.

"They're all registered with nicknames. You've got Buzzard, Vulture, Hawk, and their leader Falcon. Here are their registration pictures," Luna declared pulling up a file on the computer. Buzzard was a large muscular man who was bald, had a black beard, and wore an eye patch over his left eye. Vulture was a smaller but still muscularly built man who was also shaved bald. Hawk, the only woman on the team, was slender and delicate looking with long, black hair, and the leader, Falcon, was a small man with spiky black hair.

"They all use Winged Beast monsters. Looks like my kind of duelists," Crow declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Crow. These guys don't really like Black Winged Monsters. In fact, Falcon is reported as saying that they're 'a disgrace to Winged Beasts everywhere'." Luna replied.

"Ouch, those are fighting words!" Crow declared.

"Good luck you guys. I have a feeling you're going to need it," Yusei declared as Yami climbed on his runner.

"Thank you Yusei, alright guys, let's go!" he shouted as the four Duel Runners roared onto the track.

"And Team Knights has taken the field! Now here come their opponents, Team Falcon! This duel is set to begin!" Kakashi shouted.

"In the first round of the duel, all four duelists will take their turns simultaneously for their team and will draw from a group life point pool of 10000. Teams may only be attacked directly when all four members of the team are not in possession of monsters. Other than that, regular Turbo Dueling rules apply. Now, activate Speed World 3!" Miria ordered as the Speed World 3 card appeared and activated.

"The Duelists have reached the starting line and are ready to begin!" Kakashi shouted as the eight runners approached the starting line.

"Team Knights huh. Well, this'll be a good warm up for the real tournament I guess," Falcon declared confidently.

"Warm up?" Serena asked, "please. You have no idea who you're mouthing off to you pathetic piece of scrap. It looks like you boys need to have your wings clipped."

"Ready! Set! Duel!" Kakashi shouted as the runners took off.

**READY, SET, DUEL (Knights: 10000, Falcon: 10000)**

The Duel began and Team Falcon wasted no time pulling ahead early.

**Team Falcon's Turn: **"Looks like we start," Falcon declared as the four members of team Falcon drew their cards.

"I summon Harpies Queen to the field in attack mode," Hawk shouted as Harpies Queen **(1900 attack) **appeared on the field.

"Harpies," Yami muttered, "I've dealt with these cards before. Watch yourselves!"

"Now I activate Elegant Egotist to special summon Harpies Lady Sisters from my deck!" she shouted as three more Harpies appeared. **(Harpies Ladies Sisters ((1950 attack)))**.

"I summon Battlestorm in attack mode!" Vulture shouted as a humanoid bird appeared. **(Battlestorm: 1700 attack), **"Battlestorm gains 100 additional attack points for every winged beast on the field, raising his total to 2000, for now!"

"That will change soon, though," Buzzard declared, "I summon D.D. Crow in defense mode," he declared as D.D. Crow **(Defense: 100) **appeared.

"Now I summon the Winged-beast Tuner Monster, Mechanical Wing in attack mode!" Falcon shouted as a large, mechanical bird appeared on the field **(Mechanical Wing: 1200 attack), **"Now, three star Mechanical Wing tunes with one star D.D. Crow and four star Harpie Queen to summon the 8 star Winged-beast Synchro Monster, Iron Phoenix!" Falcon shouted as Harpie Queen and D.D. Crow merged with Mechanical Wing. The bird grew in size then erupted into flame, transforming into a phoenix like machine. **(Mechanical Phoenix: 2700 attack).**

"I remove the wind attribute Harpie Queen and the Dark attribute D.D. Crow from play in order to special summon my ultimate creature, Dark Simorgh!" Buzzard shouted as a giant black bird emerged onto the field **(Dark Simorgh: 2700 attack). **"With Dark Simorgh on the field, you'll be unable to set any cards face down, which means no traps and no monsters in face down defense mode. You have nowhere to run now!"

"Well, certainly not a bad opening move for Team Falcon. Let's see if Yugi can do anything about it," Kakashi muttered to himself.

**Team Knights turn: **"Is that the best you can do? I've seen better moves on the grade school playground," Serena declared, "I summon the Lord of Dragon, combined with the Flute of Summoning Dragons!" Serena declared as the Lord of Dragons appeared holding a flute, which he pressed to his lips and blew into. "I can now summon two dragons, and I select two of my Blue-eyes White Dragons!" she shouted as two Blue-eyes White Dragons appeared on the field. Next, I activate Polymerization and fuse the two Blue-eyes on my field with the Blue-eyes in my hand and summon my Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" she shouted as Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared.

"I activate Black Luster Ritual! I tribute my Valkyria the Magna Warrior and summon Black Luster Soldier to the field then I activate Polymerization to fuse Black Luster Soldier with Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, creating the Dragon Master Knight!" Yami shouted as Black Luster Soldier appeared and jumped onto Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon forming Dragon Master Knight **(5000 attack).**

"I summon Legendary Warrior Clare to the field, which allows me automatically Special Summon Legendary Warrior Jean from my deck!" Clare declared summoning her two legendary warriors **(Clare: 1500 attack) (Jean: 1900 attack).** "Next I activate the magic card, Legendary Sacrifice. This allows me to tribute a Legendary Warrior in order to summon another in its place. I tribute Legendary Warrior Jean to summon Legendary Warrior-Flora!" Clare declared as Jean vanished and Flora appeared in her place **(Flora:2000 attack). **"Flora's special ability is to attack every monster on the field. The technique upon which this effect is based was known as Windcutter, which earned Flora the nickname of Flora of the Wind. This same Windcutter ended up becoming the technique used by an old friend of mind, Windcutter Flora, and eventually became the attack that I myself use. It's fitting that this card should have this ability, and even more fitting what I intend to do next! I tune Legendary Warrior Clare to Legendary Warrior Flora in order to synchro summon Legendary Flora of the Wind!" Clare declared as Clare merged with Flora. Flora's armor changed to thick leather armor that left both of her arms bare. Her sword was the same but her attack power had increased to 2500. "Now, I activate Legendary Flora of the Wind's special ability. On the turn she's summoned, by removing Legendary Warrior-Clare in my graveyard from play, she can destroy every card on my opponents side of the field!"

"No way! Are you serious!" Falcon shouted as all of their monsters were destroyed.

"We're still not done! I summon Dark World Young Vampire in attack mode!" Moka declared as her young Vampire appeared **(Dark World Young Vampire: 1400 attack). **"Now I activate Dark World Graveyard! With this card I can summon any Dark World monster from my deck that has less then 1500 attack points, unfortunately, that monster is destroyed during the end phase of my turn, but that doesn't really matter, because I'm summoning Dark World Synchron!" Moka shouted as her floating orb appeared. **(Dark World Synchron: 0 attack). **"Two star Dark World Synchron tunes to four star Dark World Young Vampire and calls out my Dark World Vampire Knight!" Moka declared as Dark World Vampire Knight **(2000 attack) **appeared on the field. I activate the quick play spell card, Guardians of Dark World which allows me to summon two Dark World Orb tokens in defense mode," she continued as two small black orbs, each with 0 defense points, appeared on the field, "for every Dark World creature that is on the field that isn't Dark World Vampire Knight, my Vampire Knight can attack once. With my two orbs in the field, that's a total of two attacks!" she shouted as Vampire Knight attacked two members of Team Falcon **(Team Falcon: 6000).**

"I attack with Flora the Wind!" Clare shouted as her Flora attacked them as well **(Team Falcon: 3500).**

"Unfortunately our dragon can't attack on the turn it was fusion summoned, but I can still normal summon and I call forth Queens Knight to attack your Life-points as well!" Yami shouted as Queens Knight appeared and slashed Falcon. **(Team Falcon: 2000)**

"Two face downs and I'm done!" Serena declared.

"I also end with a face down," Clare declared as well.

"It's your move," Yami declared.

**Team Falcon: **"To bad, you had me scared for a minute there, but now you're gonna regret that!" Falcon shouted.

"Oh, really?" Serena replied.

"I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Falcon declared as a Sonic Chick **(300 defense) **appeared.

"A card that can't be destroyed by anything with more than 1900 attack points? I will give you this, that is annoying," Serena declared.

"I activate the spell card Birds of a Feather! Now when a player has a Winged Beast Monster on the field, all duelists can summon a monster with that name to the field from their decks!" Buzzard declared, "and Sonic Chick is a standard issue card for all members of Team Falcon," he revealed as Sonic Chick appeared on each Team Falcon members field.

"You're not the only ones with a Sonic Chick, pals," Serena declared as Sonic Chick appeared on her field as well.

"So now they have four monsters that can't be attacked by anything with more then 1900 attack?" Moka asked.

"No, it just can't be destroyed. I have an idea," Clare declared.

"Well, let's see if it works, because it looks like it's our move now," Yami declared.

**Team Knights Turn: **"I activate a spell card from my hand, Stop Defense!" Clare declared activating a magic card, "this card allows me to force one of your cards into attack position!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding!" Falcon shouted as his Sonic Chick switched to attack mode.

"Well done Clare!" Yami declared, "though Sonic Chick can't be destroyed, he can still be attacked and they'll still take damage. You've fought well, but it's over now! Go Dragon Master Knight, Dragon Saber Blast!" Yami ordered as Dragon Master Knight blasted the attack mode Sonic Chick.

"No I can't believe this! We lost in the preliminary round!" Falcon shouted **(Team Falcon: 0)**

"The first round of the Preliminaries has been decided and the victors are Team Knight!" Miria shouted as the crowd went wild.

**Duel End: Victor: Team Knights**


	57. The CCGP 3 TEAM 5DS VS TEAM UNDERWOOD

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 57**

**The Capsule Corp Grand Prix Part 3**

**TEAM 5DS VS TEAM UNDERWOOD**

**Opening Theme: Hyperdrive from Yu-gi-oh 5Ds**

(A.N. I won't usually put up the opening theme like it was an anime or something, but if I feel like it would be appropriate to change the opening theme in sagas and what not, I'll put them up. Okay, back to Shonen Alliance)

"Hey, way to pull off your first Turbo Duel guys, I'm impressed," Yusei declared as Yugi and the others pulled back into the pit area.

"Thank's Yusei," Yugi declared, "so, any idea who you're going to be facing?"

"Unfortunately," Jack declared, obviously upset, "we have to deal with those stupid bug collectors from Team Underwood."

"Underwood? As in Weevil Underwood's brat?" Serena asked, "ugh, I don't envy you."

"Weevil Underwood?" Yugi repeated.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you dealt with the bug himself, didn't you. Well, let's just say that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. His sons name is Beetle Underwood and he's every bit the creepy, obnoxious bug his father was. He formed a turbo dueling team with him and his buggy friends and call themselves Team Underwood," Serena revealed looking back at Yugi.

"Fortunately we've got a couple of duels between us and them, so we can check out some of the competition before we begin," Crow spoke up, "let's enjoy it."

….

All to soon, the other duels had been decided and Team 5D's was gearing up to take on Team Underwood.

"Well, this should be interesting to see what happens," Yugi declared.

"Wish us luck," Yusei said as he, Jack, Crow, and Akiza wheeled out onto the track.

"Yusei, what say we try to end these wannabes in one turn and save some time?" Jack pleaded.

"We'll see Jack," Yusei declared as their opponents wheeled up to the starting line. Yugi looked down at the one who was obviously the leader.

_He even looks like Weevil, _Yami said from within Yugi's mind.

"The Legendary Team 5D's," Beetle said mockingly, "I hope you're prepared to be bug chow."

"Oh please," Jack shouted, "I think it's time I put on my bug squashing boots."

"Activate Speed World 3!" Kakashi ordered as the field card came into play, "Team 5D's vs Team Underwood commences now!"

"I've got the duelist records. Team Underwood's team leader is, of course, Beetle Underwood. His teammates' names are… Bee, Spider, and… wow, there's a girl on his team. Her name is Kat," Luna said to Clare sounding surprised at the idea that a girl would be on a bug team.

"Here they go," Yugi declared as he and Moka looked down at the track below.

"Duelists, start your engines!" Miria shouted.

"Ready! Set! Duel!" Kakashi shouted as the 8 runners sped away.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Team 5Ds: 10000, Team Underwood: 10000)**

Team 5D's pulled out to an early lead.

**Team 5Ds Turn: **"Time to squash a few bugs," Jack declared, "I summon Top Runner in attack mode," he continued as Top Runner **(1100 attack) **appeared.

"I summon Dash Warrior in defense mode and place a card face down," Yusei declared summoning his Dash Warrior **(1200 defense).**

"I summon the Black Winged Tuner Monster, Gale the Whirlwind," Crow shouted as Gale the Whirlwind appeared.

"And I summon Dark Verger in defense mode!" Akiza shouted as a monster appeared alongside her as well.

"We've got everything we need to put these guys in their place. What do you say Yusei," Crow asked.

"Let's do it," Yusei declared.

"I'm ready when you are," Akiza declared.

"I tune Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind with Yusei's three star Dash Warrior and Akiza's two star Dark Verger. Gale himself is three stars, giving me a total of 8. Do I feel sorry for you guys, because I'm summoning Black Winged Dragon!" Crow shouted as his ultimate monster appeared on the field **(Black Winged Dragon: 2800 attack).**

"They've already brought out one of their famous Dragons," Beetle declared, "interesting."

"I throw down a face-down."

"We're done," Yusei declared.

**Team Underwood's Turn: **"I'm glad you summoned that Dragon of yours, because now I can destroy it!" Beetle declared, "I summon Petit Moth and place him inside of the Cocoon of Evolution!" he shouted as Petit Moth appeared and concealed itself within a Cocoon **(2000 defense).**

"He's going to try and summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Yugi realized, "if he succeeds then our friends are in trouble."

"I place a card face-down," Beetle continued.

"Pinch Hopper in defense mode followed by a face down," Bee declared.

"Pinch Hopper in defense mode and a face down as well," Spider declared.

"I perform the same move with one additional face down," Kat declared as three Pinch Hoppers **(1200 defense) **appeared on the field.

"Something's not right," Yugi declared, "darn it, he really is Weevil's son."

"What do you mean Yugi?" Moka asked.

"Weevil Underwood was always a lousy cheater at Duel Monsters, and I have a feeling that his son is no different, but I guess we're about to find out."

**Team 5D's turn: **"You guys must be nuts if you think that move will save you," Jack declared, "I summon Power Breaker and tune him to my Top Runner! Behold as in an astonishing display of power and might, a blazing new beast is forged, behold, the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack shouted as his signer Dragon appeared on the field.

"I activate my face down card," Kat declared, "Wrath of the Swarm. This trap card allows me to destroy every monster on the field that is not an insect."

"What did you just say!" Jack exclaimed.

"Say goodbye to your Dragons!" Beetle shouted.

"Sorry, Beetle, but I'm afraid that's not gonna work out!" Yusei shouted, "I activate the Trap Card, Starlight Road! Since your card would destroy two cards on my teams field, I can negate your card and destroy it. Then, I summon Stardust Dragon to the field in attack mode!" Yusei shouted as Stardust appeared **(2500 attack). **

"Uh oh, they summoned their third dragon!" Spider shouted.

"I summon Glow-up Bulb, a level one tuner monster," Akiza declared summoning her monster, "when a plant type Tuner Monster is summoned I can call my Dark Verger back from the Graveyard!" she shouted as Dark Verger reappeared as well.

"I summon my level 4 !" Jack declared, "now, Glow-up Bulb tunes Dark Verger and Power Giant!"

"I send two star Dread Dragon to the graveyard and summon Power Giant whose stars are now reduced to 4!" Jack shouted as Power Giant appeared on the field.

"I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted as level one Glow-up Bulb, level 2 Dark Verger, and level 4 Power Giant merged into Black Rose Dragon **(2400 attack). **"Now I activate the magic card Rose's Thorn. When I control a monster with Rose in the name, all of your monsters are removed from play until the end phase of this turn."

"So what… oh wait! That's bad!" Beetle shouted as his Cocoon and all the Pinch hoppers disappeared.

"Now, all 4 dragons are free to attack you directly!" Yusei shouted as the four dragons attacked Team Underwood.

"No! We lost already!" Beetle shouted. **(Team Underwood: 0)**

"Well, looks like Team 5Ds pulled this one off pretty easily," Kakashi declared.

"Team 5D's advances past the preliminaries!" Miria shouted.

**Duel End: Victor: Team 5Ds**

**ENDING THEME: **Care Break! Yeah Break! **DragonBall Z Kai**


	58. The CCGP 4 DANGER APPROACHES

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 58**

**The Capsule Corp Grand Prix Part 4**

**DANGER APPROACHES**

**(Author's Note: Not sure when they'll be done, but I'm going to start working on theme sequences for some of the songs I've got selected for opening and closings for Shonen Alliance. Don't expect to see them too soon, but I'll make sure to let you know when they're done. The current songs are still Hyperdrive opening and Care Break Yeah Break Closing. Okay, back to Shonen Alliance.)**

"Curses, we were so close too. Everything was going according to plan," Beetle declared.

"Mind if I ask what that plan was, Beetle?" a voice called from behind him. He turned and faced Yami Yugi.

"Like I'd tell a loser, like you. Bug off before you get squashed."

"Very well, then how about this," Yami replied, "if I beat you in a duel, then you'll tell me."

"You're on, but if I win, you forfeit your spot in the tournament to Team Underwood!" Beetle shouted.

"Fair enough," Yami declared as he turned on his Duel disc.

….

"Way to go you guys!" Luna shouted as the other members of Team 5D's joined Luna, Leo, and Team Knights back in the garage.

"Looks like we both made it to the finals without a scratch," Yusei declared, "hey, where's Yugi?"

"He said there was something he needed to take care of," Leo said, "then he headed towards those Team Underwood guys garage."

"I'll go find him. Trunks wants to go over our plan for the Grand Prix," Yusei declared walking out of the room.

….

A few short minutes later, he arrived at the Underwood garage. Yami Yugi was just finishing up with Beetle.

"Now, Magician of Black Chaos, take out the last of his life points with Chaos Scepter Blast Attack!" Yami ordered as his Magician blasted the Beetle.

**(Yami Yugi: 4000, Beetle Underwood: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Yami Yugi**

"Start talking, Underwood!" Yami ordered.

"Drat! Fine, if you must know, I had rigged my comrades decks so that they all had Pyro Clock of Destruction trap cards at the top of their deck. If it had reached our next turn, we would have activated all four and summoned Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Beetle shouted a little louder than he had intended to.

"So you cheated," Yusei declared walking up beside Yami, "good to know. If I were you, I'd get out of my sight, cause I don't ever want to see your face again," he continued glaring down at Beetle.

"Yikes!" Beetle screamed turning and scampering away, "yes sir, Mr. Turbo King! You don't ever have to worry about us again!"

"Trunks is looking for us. The Grand Prix doesn't start until tomorrow, but he says he wants to give us a few details as to what he has planned," Yusei declared turning back to Yugi.

"We'd better go then," Yugi replied as the two left the Underwood garage.

….

A few minutes later, Yugi and Yusei entered Trunks office on the stadium grounds. Clare, Moka, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Serena had already gathered. Kakashi and Miria stood on either side of Trunks, and they had both abandoned their previous disguises. Yusei noticed that Yugi was looking at something in the other corner of the room and that he looked confused. Yusei looked up to see that there was a little girl sitting on Clare's lap. Yusei wondered who she could be.

"Well, well," Kakashi said smiling from behind his mask, "you three haven't even aged a day in thirty years. Welcome back to the fight, you three."

"Kakashi, isn't it risky for you to be here?" Yugi asked his old friend who just chuckled.

"Not really. With the exceptions of Goku and Luffy, the Dark One really doesn't see any of the surviving members of the old alliance as a real threat. We're pretty much just allowed to do as we please," the Sharingan warrior replied.

"It's a good thing you both made it into the tournament," Trunks broke in, "now we have the highest possible change of success. So, of the 20 teams who participated in the preliminaries, only 10 are left, this means that four teams will have to play an extra duel so we can cut it down to 8 and even things up. Team Knights has been selected as one of those teams. I'm sorry guys, but there's nothing I can do about it at this point."

"No big deal," Serena declared, "bring 'em on. I have a few cards I didn't get to pull out against those Falcon losers."

"She's scary when she's talking about dueling," Yugi whispered.

"And sweet and innocent when she's doing anything else," Yusei replied, "it's honestly kind of strange."

"Well, if you'd known her parents, you'd understand," Yugi replied.

_Right. Those two were certainly an unusual couple, _Yami declared in Yugi's mind.

"The good news is," Kakashi continued, "I was able to get you all stuck on opposite sides of the tournament, so you don't have to worry about facing each other until the finals."

"How'd you pull that off?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say that I can be very convincing," Kakashi declared putting his hand over his left eye.

"Mommy," the child whined softly from Clare's lap, "I'm hungry."

"Kakashi," Miria said.

"Don't look at me," Kakashi replied, "she said Mommy. That would be you."

"What!" Yugi shouted taking a good look at the child for the first time. Her hair was golden, the same shade as Naruto's, and her eyes were the same, bright shade of blue as well. "What…?"

"Oh, right. Yugi wasn't here when we introduced her," Kakashi declared, "Yugi, this is my daughter. Her name is Naruta. Naruta, can you say hi to Yugi?"

Naruta took one look at Yugi, and buried her face in Clare's chest.

"Heh, that went well," Crow declared laughing.

"Sorry about that, she just has to warm up to you a bit," Kakashi declared.

"I… can't believe it! Kakashi… is a father!" Yugi shouted, "but… she called you 'Mommy', which must mean that…."

"Well of course I'm her mother. Who else did you think it would be?" Miria declared which caused Yugi to yelp and fall over.

"M… Miria's a mom!" Yugi shouted.

_Get a hold of yourself Yugi, _Yami ordered, _if this is your reaction, I'd hate to see how Luffy or Goku would react to this._

"Well, I'm definitely not looking forward to giving the 'good news' to Goku or Luffy now," Kakashi declared laughing softly.

"Heh, sorry about that," Yugi declared rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, I think that's about all I have for you. I've done all I can," Trunks declared, "from here on out, it's up to you guys."

"Got it, Trunks," Yusei declared, "just leave it to us."

"We won't fail," Yugi declared.

"See that you don't," Kakashi declared, "or we're all finished."

"Now, get some rest. You'll have an early day tomorrow," Trunks declared standing up to leave.

"Alright," Yugi declared.

_Tomorrow, the real challenge begins, _Yami declared.

….

That night, a shadowy figure stood upon a tall building looking down at Capsule Corporation below, where Yugi and his comrades were sleeping.

"Prepare yourself, Yugi, for before this tournament is over, you Millennium Puzzle will be mine," the figure declared as the moon glared off of the Millennium Ring around his neck.

Inside Capsule Corp, Yugi woke with a start to find that his Millennium Puzzle… was glowing.


	59. The CCGP 5 THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 59**

**The Capsule Corp Grand Prix Part 5**

**THE TORUNAMENT BEGINS**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, duel enthusiasts of all ages. It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Welcome to the Capsule Corp Grand Prix!" Kakashi, once again disguised as the announcer, shouted into his microphone. His words were met with a roar of approval from the crowd.

"Sounds like everyone's excited," Clare declared, holding Naruta on her lap.

"I've been meaning to ask you Miria," Yugi said, looking over at Miria who was waiting in the Team Knight/5D's garage for the official tournament to begin, "if Naruta's your daughter, how come she doesn't look anything like you or Kakashi?"

"She does, actually," Miria replied smiling, "she looks like I did, before my body was altered and I became a Claymore. You didn't think my eyes were always this color, did you?"

"Uhhhh… well…" Yugi replied.

"The first match is about to begin! Will Team Knight and Team Sorcerer please report to the stadium area.

"Well, it's time to begin," Clare responded.

"I have to go do my job," Miria declared, "Clare, will you take Naruta with you? Luna can watch her while your dueling for your team. She likes Luna."

"Sure," Clare replied, "you want to come with me, Naruta?" she continued in a silly voice which made Naruta laugh.

"Yeah! Yeah!" the child shouted happily.

"Well there's a side of Clare I haven't seen before," Yusei whispered to Yugi.

"Amazing what the child of a friend can do to a person," Yugi replied.

….

When Yugi stepped into the arena, he quickly noticed that something had changed. A large round area had opened in the middle. Yugi figured this must be where the opponents met before the duels began.

"Team Knights and Team Sorcerer, please report to the center!" Kakashi shouted as Yugi, Clare, Moka, and Serena entered the newly opened area. A team of four men stood facing them. All were wearing dark purple cloaks that covered their hair and eyes. Only the lower portion of their faces were visible, and they were all marked with strange, light blue triangles on both cheeks. The black bodysuits they wore beneath the cloaks could be seen through the slits in the front of the cloaks.

"Team Sorcerer, their name sure makes sense now," Crow declared watching on the monitor screen.

"They're kind of scary looking," Luna declared holding Naruta close.

"You're this Team Knight who everyone is talking about. You did well to make it through to the Grand Prix itself, but I assure you that you shall go no farther. Our sorcery will banish you from these games forever!" one of the members shouted.

"You're a rather colorful crew, aren't you? I can hardly wait ruin your show," Serena declared.

"Duelists, report to your pits and prepare to duel!" Miria shouted from above the arena.

"Does anyone object to me taking the first opponent?" Serena asked.

"That's fine. Go ahead," Yugi replied as Serena mounted her Duel Runner.

"Don't worry, this'll be over soon," she declared wheeling out and pulling up to the starting line.

"First up for Team Knight is Kaiba Corporation president, Serena Kaiba!" Kakashi shouted.

"I'm going to teach this little girl some respect," the man who had spoken earlier declared, "I'm first."

"Very well, Nordren. Show her no mercy," another man, the team leader, declared.

"That little girl is about to do a vanishing act," Nordren declared mounting a black and red duel runner and riding out to the starting line.

"The first match has been decided!" Miria shouted.

"Team Knight's Serena Kaiba vs Team Sorcerer's Norden!" Kakashi shouted, "Duelists, get ready, get set, duel!"

**Ready, Set, Duel: (Serena: 4000 Norden: 4000)**

Both duel runners blazed away at top speed, but Norden quickly proved whose runner was faster as he pulled out in front very quickly.

**Norden's Turn: **"Looks like the first move is mine! Draw!" he shouted drawing his card and adding it to his hand, "I set one card face down and set a monster in defense mode. End of turn!"

**Serena's Turn: **"Not a very impressive first move, but then, I shouldn't be surprised!" Serena declared, "I summon La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" Serena shouted summoning a large green genie **(La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp: 1800 attack)**. "La Jinn, attack his face down!"

"How unfortunate, you have attacked my Old Vindictive Magician. When he's flipped face up, one monster you control is destroyed!" Norden declared as both La Jinn and the Vindictive Magician were destroyed.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Serena declared.

**Norden's Turn: **"Which makes it my move now,"Norden declared, "and I assure you, it is a turn you will not forget any time soon! I summon forth my Skilled Dark Magician!" he shouted as a Skilled Dark Magician **(1900 attack) **appeared. "I now activate my Trap Card, Pitch Black Power Stone. Now I can add a Spell Counter to my Skilled Dark Magician! I also play the Spell Card Spell Power Grasp, which allows me to add another Spell Counter to Skilled Dark Magician, whose effect activates, adding another one and bringing his total to three. I activate his special ability and call my Dark Magician to the field!" he shouted as Dark Magician **(2500 attack) **appeared.

"A Dark Magician?" Yugi said in surprise.

"It looks different from yours though," Jack declared, "the armor's darker, and its skin is green."

"That doesn't change what it is. Serena's in trouble," Yusei declared.

"Amusing, I was looking forward to crushing a Dark Magician, although I assumed I'd be dueling Yugi when I did."

"The only thing that will be crushed is you!" Norden declared, "Dark Magician, attack her directly!"

"Activate Trap Card, Negate Attack. This card stops your attack and ends your battle phase," Serena declared simply.

"Grr, no matter, I end my turn."

**Serena's Turn: **"So that really is the best you can do. Pity, I was hoping for better. Oh well, I summon the Lord of Dragons, combined with the Flute of Summoning Dragon! This allows me to automatically summon two of my Blue-eyes White Dragons!" Serena shouted as two of her ultimate creatures appeared behind the Lord of D.

"Impossible! That is… the legendary Blue-eyes White Dragon!" Norden shouted.

"Oh, good, you know what this is. Then you must also know that you're finished," Serena declared, "Blue-eyes attack with White Lightning!" Serena ordered as her Blue-eyes blasted Norden's Dark Magician and destroyed it. **(Norden: 3500).**

"No, please, have mercy!" Norden pleaded.

"White Lightning!" Serena shouted as her Blue-eyes attacked again, "I activate my spell card Rush Recklessly which increases Blue-eyes attack another 700, which means you're through!" she shouted as Blue-eyes attack engulfed Norden. **(Norden: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Serena Kaiba**


	60. The CCGP 6 CLARE'S TEST

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 60**

**The Capsule Corp Grand Prix Part 6**

**CLARE'S TEST**

"Clare, are you ready?" Yugi asked, "we'll have you go next if that's alright."

"I suppose now's as good a time as any," Clare replied glancing over at Serena who had just reentered the pits.

"So, you guys want me to keep going? I'm pretty sure I can take out their whole team pretty easily," she asked.

"No, we want to let Clare and Moka take a shot," Yugi reminded her, "it's Clare's turn to duel."

"Fair enough," Serena declared climbing off of her runner as Clare mounted her own. "Oh, I don't think anyone told you, but when duelists switch over in this tournament, the cards they had on the field at the time are added to their next allies Graveyard, so since I had two of my Blue-eyes White Dragons on the field, they're in your graveyard now, Clare. Make sure you take advantage of them."

"No, no one had told me that," Clare declared, "thank you for the information." With that, she sped out into the arena.

….

Meanwhile, back in Team Sorcerer's pit, Norden threw his helmet into the cement wall and stormed into the pits.

"I can't believe I lost In the first round! How could this happen!" he shouted angrily.

"Be calm, my brother," the next member of his team, "they have won the battle, but they shall not win the war."

"You're on Growlin. Do us proud," the team leader ordered the member who had spoken.

"As you wish my lord," Growlin declared, mounting a Duel Runner that was identical to Norden's and speeding onto the track.

"Duelists Clare and Growlin are approaching the starting line!" Kakashi shouted, "and the second match of Team Knight vs Team Sorcerer is about to begin!"

"Remember that when a duelist trades out while he or she still has Life Points remaining, those life points are saved. In order to win a round, a team must reduce the Life Points of all members of the opposing team to zero. Also, when the player leaves the field, the cards they had on the field are added to the graveyard of their next ally, however, when that ally leaves the field, those cards are then removed from the Graveyard," Miria revealed to the audience.

"Go Clare! Go Clare!" Naruta shouted excitedly.

"With you cheering her on, there's no way she can lose," Luna declared.

"I hope your right, Luna. Don't forget, this is Clare's first time Turbo Dueling on her own," Akiza declared.

"She'll be fine. She knows how to play the game," Yusei declared.

"I'm not worried about the duel itself. I'm worried about how she'll handle her runner on her own," Akiza revealed.

"You can stop worrying. Before the tournament began, Clare and I had a little friendly competition. A simple one lap race around Capsule Corporation on our Duel Runners," Yusei revealed.

"So, what happened?" Crow asked.

"She beat me," Yusei revealed, "despite the fact that she'd never ridden one before, and despite the fact that she originates in a dimension with barely medieval levels of technology, Clare beat me in a Duel Runner race. That Claymore, is a natural."

"You're kidding," Jack gasped looking back down at the arena where Clare and Growlin were facing off.

"Duelists, start your engines!" Kakashi shouted, "on your mark, get set, duel!"

**Ready, Set, Duel (Clare:4000 Growlin: 4000)**

Both Duel Runners sped from the starting line at incredible speeds. Then, to everyone's surprise, Clare pulled away and gained a substantial lead.

**Clare's Turn: **"I guess the first move is mine," she declared, "draw! I set one card face down and summon Beautiful Headhuntress in defense mode," she continued as a beautiful purple haired woman wearing a blue kimono and carrying a giant cleaver appeared **(Beautiful Headhuntress: 600 defense).**

**Growlin's Turn: **"I will admit that that was not a bad opening move, for an amateur," Growlin declared drawing a card, "now I shall show you how a real duelist opens off. I summon Aussa the Earth Charmer to the field in attack mode!" he declared as a woman with short brown hair and a small creature that looked like a rat with bat wings appeared **(Aussa the Earth Charmer: 500 attack).**

"Now, Aussa herself may not seem like much, but when I sacrifice her, I'm allowed to automatically special summon my Familiar Possessed-Aussa from my hand or deck!" he shouted as the winged rat grew to almost twice its original size and Aussa's expression changed to a blank, lifeless stare **(Familiar Possessed-Aussa: 1850 attack). **"Oh, by the way, when Familiar Possessed-Aussa is summoned this way, if I attack a monster on your field that has fewer defense points then she has attack, you take the difference in Life Point damage!" he shouted triumphantly, "so attack now, Aussa."

"I activate the trap card, Negate Attack. This stops your attack and ends your battle phase," Clare declared calmly as she revealed her face down.

"Well played girl," Growlin growled, "I set a face-down to end my turn.

**Clare's Turn: **"I'd best make this count," she declared as she drew her card, "perfect, I summon Legendary Warrior-Clare to the field in attack mode!" she declared as her Legendary Warrior appeared alongside her **(1500 attack).**

"Hah, lot of good that's going to do you," Growlin mocked her.

"I'm not done yet," Clare declared, "since I summoned Legendary Warrior-Clare, I can special summon Legendary Warrior-Jean, and I'm going to tune the two Legendary Warrior's together to summon forth the Legendary Protector!" Legendary Warrior Jean appeared and the two Legendary Warrior's merged into the red armored Protector **(2500 attack).**

"A Synchro monster, huh? Again, well played girl," Growlin smirked.

"This should wipe that smile off of your face," Clare declared, "Legendary Protector attacks Familiar Possessed Aussa!" With that, Legendary Protector charged and slew the possessed Aussa **(Growlin: 3350).**

"Grrr, you'll pay for that," Growlin declared.

"I switch Beautiful Headhuntress to attack mode and attack you with her as well!" Clare declared as her Headhuntree charged Growlin and slashed him with her giant cleaver, nearly knocking him from his runner. **(Growlin: 1750).**

**Growlin's turn: **"You've walked right into my trap," Growlin shouted as he drew his card.

"What?" Clare exclaimed in surprise.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Growlin declared, "I activate the Trap Card, DNA Transplant! Now, I declare an attribute and every card on the field is now treated as that attribute! I choose the attribute of water," he declared.

"So now my monsters are water attributes. I fail to see how this is your trap," Clare responded.

"I summon Eria the Water Charmer!" he revealed as another young woman, this one with long, light blue hair but clothed in similar attire and with a lizard like monster, appeared. **(Eria the Water Charmer: 500 attack)** "I equip Eria with the magic card, Unstable Evolution. So long as my life points remain lower then yours, her attack power increases to 2400," he declared as his Eria's attack points shot to 2400. "Finally, I activate her special ability which allows me to gain control of one of your water attribute monsters!"

"What!" Clare exclaimed in surprise as her Legendary Protector began to glow blue and moved over to Growlin's runner

"Now, I'll show you real power! Eria, attack her Headhuntress!'" he ordered as his Water charmer shot a blue magic blast at Clare's Headhuntress and destroyed it. **(Clare: 3200) **"Now, your own monster will attack you directly!" he declared as Legendary Protector charged forward and slashed through Clare **(Clare: 700).**

"She's in trouble!" Serena shouted.

"Don't worry," Yugi declared, "this isn't over yet!"

"That's right. Now that her life points are lower then Growlin's, Eria's attack becomes a mere 1200," Jack declared, "Clare will cream her this turn."

"Now, I activate the Magic Card, Spellcaster's Aura! When she's equipped with this card, my Eria can't be destroyed by battle!" Growlin declared playing a magic card. The picture on the front showed a Breaker the Magical Warrior being protected from the attack of a Blue-eyes White Dragon by a blue barrier. That same barrier appeared around Eria, "I also take no life point damage from battles involving her, so good luck!"

"I've never seen a card like that before," Jack declared.

"It's incredibly rare," Yusei revealed, "and incredibly powerful. This isn't good."

**Clare's Turn: **"In other words, I can't destroy his Eria, which means I can't get my Protector back," Clare said to herself, "I have to make something happen this turn or I'm finished." She drew her card and looked at it, "this is just what I needed! I activate the spell card, Legendary Stand!"

"What does that do?" Growlin shouted.

"Clare's taking a huge risk here," Yusei declared.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"That card removes every monster in her deck, hand, field, and graveyard from play, and in return allows her to summon five of her removed from play Legendary Warriors. If it doesn't work, Clare'll have nothing but magic cards to duel with and she'll be finished," Yusei revealed.

"I remove every monster in my deck, hand, field, and graveyard from play, and then special summon my removed from play Legendary Warriors-Teresa, Rafaela, Flora, Jean, and Clare!" she shouted as all five of her Legendary Warriors appeared.

"Big deal!" Growlin shouted.

"Believe me, it is," Clare declared, "this is my first time unveiling one of the most powerful of the Legendary Warriors. The Legendary Destroyer, Rafaela," she revealed pointing at her fifth warrior. This one ware thick steel armor and carried a large Claymore. Her hair was messy and blonde and her eyes were a dark shade of blue, well eye at least. Her left eye was missing and was covered by a large scar. "I tune Legendary Warrior-Clare with Legendary Warrior-Rafaela to summon the Legendary Destroyer!" Clare shouted as Clare merged with Rafaela. Rafaela's armor morphed when clare merged with her. The chainmail on her neck disappeared and the armor itself morphed so that the neckline was much lower and more revealing and a diamond shape was cut out of the stomach which showed her stomach and navel. Her hair grew back down to her waist and a small steel helmet appeared over her head which concealed her missing eye from view. **(The Legendary Destroyer: 2700 attack).**

"That's a powerful monster, but it won't save you!" Growlin declared, "the only monster you can destroy is your own Protector, and I won't take near enough life point damage from…"

"I only can't destroy your charmer by battle, but you see, Legendary Destroyer has a special ability. For every Legendary Warrior in my Graveyard, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field and inflict 1000 life points of direct damage," Clare revealed.

"What! You can't!" Growlin shouted.

"Legendary Warrior's Clare and Rafaela are in my graveyard, which mean I can use my ability twice. I destroy Legendary Protector and Eria the Water Charmer," Clare declared.

"No, this can't happen!" Growlin shouted as both his monsters exploded, "now I have nothing left to protect my Life Points!"

"Not that it matters," Clare declared, "as I recall, you don't have 2000 life points for the effect to take, so it will just take all that you have.

"Impossible… I lost!" Growlin shouted as his Life Points dropped to zero.

**Duel end: Victor: Clare**


	61. The CCGP7 CLASH OF DEMONS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 61**

**The Capsule Corp Grand Prix Part 7**

**CLASH OF DEMONS**

Moka had already mounted her Duel Runner when Clare returned to the pit.

"Good job, Clare," Moka declared, "he never saw that coming."

"Thanks," Clare said simply as she dismounted her Runner. Moka sighed as she realized that Clare still wasn't willing to make eye contact with her.

"Moka," Yusei said causing her to look back, "you're up two to nothing, so there's no pressure. Just take it easy and duel like you have in training. You'll be alright."

"Good luck Moka," Yugi said running up alongside her.

"Thank you, Yugi, Yusei. Don't worry, I won't let you down," the silver haired vampire declared as she sped onto the track.

….

"Total failure," the Sorcerer team leader declared as Growlin reentered the pit.

"I'm sorry sir. She was tougher then I…," Growlin protested.

"I don't want to hear it. You failed and that is all there is to it. You have put a great deal of pressure on the two of us that remain," the leader declared firmly.

"Relax boss. I'll take down all four of them with my Demon Sorcerer deck. You just wait and see," the third member declared mounting his runner.

"See that you do Dracnon, or we may find ourselves in a great deal of trouble," the leader declared.

"You're kidding, right? No way. Those punks we've dueled so far wouldn't last a lap against you boss," Dracnon declared.

"I suppose you're right, Dracnon. Now go out there and win in the name of Team Sorcerer!"

….

Dracnon sped to the starting line and pulled up alongside Moka.

"Wow. To think that three of the four members of Team Knight are such hot, young women. That last kid must be quite the ladies man," he taunted when he looked at Moka. He shuddered as Moka's blood red eyes focused on him.

"Shut up and duel," she ordered.

"Team Knight is up two to nothing as the third round between Moka Akashiya and Demon Dracnon is about to begin!" Kakashi shouted, "Duelists start your engines! On your marks, get set, DUEL!"

**Ready, Set, Duel (Moka Akashiya:4000 Demon Dracnon: 4000)**

"So, why do they call you Demon?" Moka asked as she sped off on her runner.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," Dracnon declared.

**Moka's Turn: **"I'm afraid that will have to wait, because the first move is mine!" Moka declared drawing her card, "I start with the spell card, Gateway to Dark World! When I have no Dark World Monsters on my field, I can special summon a Dark World Monster from my deck with less then 1500 attack points and I select Dark World Young Vampire!" she declared as her Young Vampire appeared **(Dark World Young Vampire: 1400 attack). **"Next, I summon Dark World Synchron in attack mode!" she declared as the purple glowing orb **(0 attack) **appeared, "Now Dark World Synchron and Dark World Young Vampire merge in order to Synchro Summon Dark World Vampire Knight!" she shouted as her armored Vampire Knight **(2000 attack) **appeared.

"Excellent! Moka was able to Synchro Summon right off the bat!" Crow declared, "she's in good shape now!"

"We'll see," Yugi replied.

"I set two face down cards and end my turn," Moka declared placing a pair of face downs.

**Dracnon's Turn: **"Not bad for an amateur," Dracnon declared drawing his card.

"Heh, funny, I seem to recall that Clare was told the same thing right before she defeated your last duelist."

"Don't make the mistake of lumping me with Growlin, but don't take my word for it. Take his! I summon forth Death Magician!" he shouted as a Magician clad in a black robe that completely covered his face in shadows appeared on the field **(Death Magician: 1400 attack).**

"What are you planning?" Moka demanded.

"I'm planning on using Death Magician's special ability. Once per turn, he can deduct one thousand attack points from an opponent's monster until the end phase of the turn. So I'll deduct 1000 points from Dark World Vampire reducing her to only 1000 attack. That means she's too weak to withstand Death Magician's attack!" he shouted as Death Magician fired a wave of black magic at Dark World Vampire Knight.

"I don't think so! I activate the Trap Card, Dark World Chain! This reduces the attack of one of your monsters by 500 which means your Magician now has only 900 attack points!" she shouted as Vampire Knight dodged the magic blast and slashed Death Magician. To Moka's surprise, nothing happened.

"Surprised?" Dracnon asked, "Don't be. You see, once per turn, my Death Magician can't be destroyed by battle and I take no life point damage from an attack made against him. I throw two cards face down and end my turn.

**Moka's Turn: **"I'll destroy that Magician right now," Moka declared drawing a card, "I summon my Vampire Girl to the field and attack your Magician with her!" she shouted as Vampire Girl **(400 attack). **Vampire Girl struck Death Magician but was blown away by the Magician's magical blast. **(Moka: 3000)**

"That was foolish and it won't do you any good because Death Magician wouldn't have been destroyed by that attack any way!"

"Maybe not, but it did help me. When Vampire Girl is destroyed by battle, I can automatically summon Dark World Vampire!" Moka revealed as Dark World Vampire **(2200 attack) **appeared on the field.

"Oh, not bad," Dracnon said mockingly, "but didn't I tell you. My Magician's ability can activate on either players turn, which means your Vampire, only has 1200 attack points now. You don't have enough power anymore to destroy Death Magician this turn, and I can assure you that he'll destroy you next turn."

"I'm afraid not. I activate the spell card Guardians of Dark World! Now, when I have two Dark World Vampires on my field, I can automatically summon Dark World Vampire King to the field in attack mode!" she shouted as a noble looking vampire clad in a red robe and a golden crown appeared on the field **(500 attack)**.

"Big deal! That monster's pathetic," Dracnon declared.

"Not really. When Dark World Vampire King is on the field, all Dark World Vampires gain 500 attack points, and my King can't be chosen for an attack so long as I have another Dark World Vampire on my field!" Moka revealed as her Vampires' attack all went up **(Dark World Vampire: 1700 attack) (Dark World Vampire Knight: 2500) (Dark World Vampire King: 1000).**

"Alright, maybe that will help you a bit. Too bad that my Death Magic Trap card counters that by reducing the attack of all of your monsters by one thousand until the end of your turn!" Dracnon declared revealing one of his face downs, a trap card with a picture of Death Magician casting a giant wave of black magic **(Dark World Vampire: 700) (Dark World Vampire Knight: 1500) (Dark World Vampire King: 0)**.

"Darn it. He just has a counter for everything she tries!" Crow shouted slamming his fist down in frustration which frightened Naruta, causing her to cry, "oh man! This can't get much worse."

"Sure it can. If Miria finds out you upset her child," Luna declared while trying to calm the child down.

"Moka's not out yet. Remember, her Knight has a special ability," Akiza reminded them.

"And Dracnon still has a face down card. We'll see what happens now," Yugi replied.

"I activate my Vampire Knight's special ability! She can now attack once for every other Dark World Monster I have on the field. A total of two!" Moka declared as Dark World Vampire Knight charged at Death Magician.

"I was hoping you'd do that! I activate the trap card, Mark of Death!" Dracnon shouted, "when Death Magician is attacked by an effect monster, Mark of Death allows me to sacrifice him and summon Death Sorcerer!" he shouted as his magician burst into flames and another creature appeared. This one had the same black hood, but the rest of its body was covered in armor similar to an all-black version of Dark Magician's armor, complete with magic staff **(Death Sorcerer: 2400 attack). **Vampire Knight swung her blade at Death Sorcerer only to be blown away from a burst of magic **(Moka: 2100).**

"No! Darn it! I set one card face down and end my turn!" Moka cursed.

**Dracnon's Turn:** "Oh I forgot to mention. Death Sorcerer can reduce a monster's attack by 2000, and any monster who doesn't have 2000 attack on the field is destroyed during each of my Standby phases!" he shouted as Moka's Vampire King exploded!

"No!" Moka shouted as her Vampire dropped from 2700 to 2200 then to 200.

"I'd like to say you fought well, but I'd be lying. Farewell Moka Akashiya!" Moka shouted as Death Sorcerer attacked.

"I activate the trap card Blast with Chain!" Moka declared revealing her face down. This increases my Vampire's attack to 700!" Despite her best efforts though, Vampire was destroyed **(Moka: 400).**

"Not bad. You managed to save yourself a few life points, but just to show you how pointless this is, I activate my Death Magician's second ability! Now that my turn is in its end phase, I can remove both Death Magician and Death Sorcerer from the game and summon forth my mighty Demon Sorcerer!" He shouted as the Death Sorcerer's hood blew back to reveal a demonic face. Large wings expanded from its back and it's staff grew several long spikes that curved up over the staff's grip **(Demon Sorcerer: 2700 attack). **"You can be grateful that Demon Sorcerer can't activate his ability on your turn, but when my turn come's, he'll deduct 2500 attack points from any monster you play, and destroy anything that isn't that strong. You're done!"

"Ahh man, she's in big trouble!" Crow shouted which frightened Naruta yet again.

"Crow!" Luna shouted.

"Ah man, give me a break! I just can't win today!" Crow replied.

"I'd hate to say it Yugi," Yusei said, "but I think Crow's right."

"No, not yet," Yugi declared, "YU-GI-OH!"

**Moka's Turn: **"Darn it! I let everyone down!" she shouted pounding on her Duel Runner, "there's no way I can win this. I may as well just give…."

"Moka!" Yami's voice suddenly shouted in her head.

"Yugi! That's impossible, how can I hear you?" she asked.

"Trust in the cards Moka, trust in yourself! You haven't lost yet. It's not over until the last card is played!" Yami declared firmly.

"But… how can I…" Moka stuttered.

"I know you're not used to this, but believe me. Dueling is just like fighting. You have to have faith in your own heart in order to win in battle, and you have to have faith in the heart of the cards if you want to win in Duel Monsters. Trust your cards, Moka. They won't lead you astray!" Yami declared.

"Alright, Yugi. Here I go!" Moka declared drawing her card, "no way, it worked!" she stuttered when she looked at the card."

"Make your move or give up, I don't have all day!" Dracnon shouted.

"I activate the Magic Card, Dark World Dreamland! This allows me to summon the demon who haunts dreams, the Dark World Succubus to the field!" Moka shouted as a blue haired girl with bat wings, a tail, and long claws for fingernails, wearing a black bodysuit appeared. **(Dark World Succubus: 1600 attack).**

"Big deal!"

"I'm not done! I activate Dark World Revivalist which means that I can summon Dark World Vampire back from my graveyard!" she shouted as a man wearing white robes like those of a priest appeared and then vanished, returning Dark World Vampire to the field **(Dark World Vampire: 2200 attack). **"Now, I summon my second Dark World Synchron to the field!" she shouted as her synchron appeared **(0 attack).**

"What are you planning!" Dracnon shouted.

"One star Dark World Synchron now tunes with 4 star Dark World Succubus and 5 star Dark World Vampire. Two deadly monsters merge to create one unstoppable force, and the ultimate emissary of darkness is born!" Moka shouted as Dark World Synchron's tendrils extended and bound both Dark World Vampire and Dark World Succubus, pulling both monsters into itself, "Emerge now! Queen of Dark World!" she shouted as the orb shattered revealing a beautiful woman with jet black hair wearing a very revealing black dress. The woman had the same wings as the succubus, but without the tail and stared down at Dracnon with the same shade of red eyes as Moka **(Queen of Dark World: 3000 attack).**

"That's… impossible!" Dracnon shouted.

"I'm not done!" Moka declared holding up the last card in her hand, "see, my Queen has a special ability too. Her name is treated as both Dark World Vampire and Dark World Succubus which allows me to use magic cards that benefit either monster, and the last card in my hand is the spell card, Charm! In legends, the Succubus is a creature who dwells in mens dreams and enslaves their minds, transforming them into the Succubus's loyal servant. That ability is known as Charm, and when I have Dark World Succubus on the field, this card allows me to grab control of one monster on your field!"

"No! That means…" Dracnon shouted.

"Your Demon Sorcerer is mine now, and your finished!" Moka declared as Queen of Dark World winked at Demon Sorcerer, causing him to glow pink and move to Moka's field. "I attack your life points directly with both of my monsters!" Moka shouted as the two powerful beasts descended on Dracnon.

"No! This can't happen! Noooo!" **(Dracnon: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Moka Akashiya**


	62. The CCGP 8 POWER OF THE MAGE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 62**

**The Capsule Corp Grand Prix Part 8**

**POWER OF THE MAGE**

**New Opening Theme: "Overlap"- Yu-gi-oh: Dawn of the Duel**

Moka smiled broadly as she entered the pit. Yami and Serena both approached her.

"Well done, Moka!" Yami declared giving her a thumbs up.

"Yugi, let me stay out," Moka pleaded.

"No, you've done your share. This is my fight to handle," Yami reassured her.

"I only have 400 life points left. If it comes back to me at this point, I'm finished. Let me stay out and do some good while I've got my strongest monster on the field. Maybe I can weaken him before he takes my remaining Life Points. Let me do what good I can."

"Very well, I won't argue with you," Yami declared, "do what you can, then leave the rest to me."

"Thank you Yugi. I won't let you down," Moka declared as she sped back onto the track.

….

"I'm sorry boss. I couldn't beat her," Dracnon declared pulling back into the pit.

"Fear not Dracnon. It appears I will be able to avenge you yet," the team leader declared.

"That Akashiya girl's carrying on with only 400 life points left. She's as good as done," Growlin shouted.

"You're runner is prepared, Master," Norden declared bowing to his Master.

"Then be patient my servants," Master declared, "I shall bring us victory!" With that, he mounted his runner and rode out into the arena.

….

"Moka Akashiya has chosen to remain on the field to finish out her 400 remaining life points," Kakashi announced, "which means that round 4 of Team Knight vs Team Sorcerer will be Moka Akashiya vs the enigmatic Master Sorcerer!"

"Master Sorcerer?" Yami repeated.

"I'm guessing it's only a nickname, but I don't know. Not a lot is known about this guy, but… oh no, listen to this," Luna exclaimed, "this guy has dueled in several high level tournament and won without losing a single Life Point!"

"What!" Crow shouted, "You're kidding! Right!"

"Wahhhh!" Naruta wailed.

"At this point kid, the feeling's mutual," Crow declared looking back out at the duel.

**Ready, set, duel. (Moka Akashiya: 400 Master Sorcerer: 4000)**

"You really ought to stand aside and allow a true duelist to take your place," Master asked.

"That voice?" Yami gasped, "I've heard it before."

"Keep talking," Moka retorted, "I still have my Queen of Dark World on the field, which means I also still have control of Dracnon's Demon Sorcerer!"

**Master's turn: **"You also possess no more face-downs and it's my turn. How unfortunate for you that this duel will not last long enough for you to be able to make a move," Master declared, "I summon to the field the Magician of Faith in attack mode," he shouted as the Magician of Faith appeared alongside him **(Magician of Faith: 300 attack).**

_Why would he summon such a weak monster in attack mode? At this point, Moka could take out all of his life points in one turn. He has something else planned! _Yugi thought to himself.

"Now I activate Magical Dimension!" Master shouted.

"Oh no!" Yami shouted.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"If that card is played when a spellcaster is on the field, you can sacrifice a monster and summon another spellcaster from your hand, and then destroy a card on the field, and if Queen of Dark World is destroyed…" Yami revealed.

"…Charm's effect will be undone, and Demon Sorcerer's control will go back to Master Sorcerer!" Serena declared as fearful realization showed on her face.

"I tribute the Magician of Faith in order to special summon my all powerful Mechanical Sorcerer!" he shouted as an android wearing magician's robes appeared **(Mechanical Sorcerer: 1000 attack). **"Now your Queen is destroyed, but you don't have to worry about Demon Sorcerer either. He's destroyed now in order to activate Mechanical Sorcerer's special ability! I can now summon Mechanical Arm, Mechanical Leg, Mechanical shield, and Mechanical Magician's Staff to the field. This is a series of powerful upgrades to my Magician and when they're on the field, my Mechanical Magician gains the attack and defense of them all. Of course in exchange for this effect, they are unable to attack, but they hardly need to given the circumstances!" he shouted as an armored mechanical arm and leg attached themselves to Mechanical Magician, and a metal shield and sorcerer's staff appeared in either hand. **(Mechanical arm: 300 attack, Mechanical leg: 200 attack, Mechanical staff: 300 attack, Mechanical Shield:** **200 attack, total: 1000 attack, Mechanical Sorcerer: 2500 attack)! **Moka covered her face as both her Queen and the Demon Sorcerer blew to pieces.

"Mechanical Sorcerer, attack her directly!" Master shouted as his Sorcerer lunged at Moka.

"I don't think so! When an opponent declares a direct attack on my life points, I can pay half of those life points to summon this card from my deck, Dark World Guardian!" she shouted as a demonic creature holding up a giant shield appeared **(2000 defense)**, "he ends your battle phase and negates your attack!" **(Moka: 200)**

"Not a bad move, girl, I end my turn with that," Master revealed, "but I should warn you. If my Mechanical Sorcerer is still on the field at the end of this turn, any of his pieces you manage to destroy will simply return to the field!"

**Moka's turn: **"So I've got to take out that Magician then, and I'll only have one card to do it. I hope this works." Moka declared drawing her card. _Let's see, I've drawn the Law of Inequivalent Exchange. With this card, I can sacrifice my 4 star Guardian to summon a 6 star or lower monster from my graveyard, but what monster do I have that has the power I need? Wait, that's it! I have Clare's card's to choose from too! _"I activate the Magic Card, Law of Inequivalent Exchange! By sacrificing a monster on my field, I can summon a monster from my graveyard with a level lower than the level of the sacrifice plus two. I sacrifice Guardian and summon Legendary Warrior-Flora to the field!" Moka shouted as Dark World Guardian exploded and morphed into Legendary Warrior-Flora **(2000 attack).**

"Big deal!" Master declared.

"Oh it's a very big deal!" Moka shouted, "by negating all battle damage that you take, Flora can attack every card on your side of the field! Meaning I can reduce your monsters attack back to 1500 and destroy it!" Moka shouted as Flora slashed all four Mechanical Pieces before running through Mechanical Magician.

"I was hoping you'd do that! For every Mechanical Piece you destroy before taking down my Magician, I can summon a monster from my hand that has 2 stars for each destroyed piece. You destroyed all 4 which means I can summon an eight star or lower monster, such as seven star Dark Magician!" he shouted as a red armored Dark Magician appeared. Yami recognized it immediately.

**Arkana's Turn: **"Say farewell Moka Akashiya! Dark Magic Attack!" he shouted as Dark Magician blasted Flora.

"Darn it, I couldn't do anything to him," Moka declared as her life points dropped to zero.

**Duel end: Victor: Master Sorcerer**

"Luna, let me see that data on this guy," Yami ordered.

"It's right here," Luna replied pointing to her computer monitor.

"Heh, I knew it. This information is a fake," Yami declared, "I recognize it. Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, this man is taking credit for my accomplishments, and no one even questioned it, due to the identity of his ace card."

"What do you mean Yugi?" Crow asked as Yugi approached the track.

"Sorcerer Master!" he shouted loudly enough so that the Master could hear him and turned to face him, "your trick has been discovered! You're not who you claim to be!"

"Oh, prove it then!" the Master shouted back, though he sounded nervous.

"Enough games! I know who you are! Why not just come clean, Arkana!" Yami shouted.

"So you've heard of me!" Arkana shouted, "I'm impressed, but that won't help you."

"Maybe not, but I've beaten you before, and believe me I intend to do it again!" Yami shouted.

"Beaten me before! That's rich!"

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory! It's time to duel Arkana!" Yami shouted flashing his Dark Magician card to his foe.

"No! It's… you! Yugi Muto!" Arkana shrieked when he saw the card.

"It's time for the final duel to begin," Yugi declared as he mounted his Duel Runner and raced on the track.

"I couldn't ask for a better opponent. Finally, I can take revenge on you, and then I will show myself to be the only true master of the Dark Magician!"

"It won't be that easy Arkana, I assure you!"

"Round 5 of Team Knight vs Team Sorcerer, Yugi Muto vs Master Sorcerer! Duelists, on your marks, get set, DUEL!" Kakashi shouted as both Duelists raced off to begin their Dark Magician Turbo showdown.

**Ending theme is still Care Break! Yeah Break!**


	63. The CCGP 9 THE KING OF GAMES

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 63**

**The Capsule Corp Grand Prix Part 8**

**THE KING OF GAMES**

**Ready, Set, Duel (Yami Yugi: 4000, Arkana: 4000)**

"It's time to Duel, Arkana, and this time, I'll take you down for good!" Yami declared as he pulled up alongside Arkana.

"Heh, good luck Yugi," Arkana replied mockingly, "when we met in Battle City, that was just a fluke. You won't get so lucky this time, and I'll prove once and for all who the real master of the Dark Magician is!"

**Yugi's Turn: **"We'll see. It's my move first," Yami declared drawing a card. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Yugi declared as his Magician's Valkyria **(1600 defense) **appeared on the field.

"Heh, if that's all you can do, then this duel will be over in no time, Yugi," Arkana declared, "have you forgotten I still have Dark Magician on my field already."

"No, Arkana, I haven't forgotten. I set two cards face down and end my turn," Yami declared.

**Arkana's Turn: **"Fool! I attack your Magician's Valkyria with Dark Magician! Say good bye to a chunk of your life points!" Arkana shouted as his Dark Magician charged at Magician's Valkyria.

"I'm afraid not Arkana! I activate the Trap Card, Dark Magic Guardian! When a Spellcaster on my field is attacked, I can automatically Special Summon Dark Magician to the field from my hand! Next I activate the Magic Card, Magician's Unite (in the anime, this card is a Quick Play Spell Card). Dark Magician and Magician's Valkyria now join forces, increasing my Valkyria's attack to 3000 and destroying your Dark Magician!" Yami declared as his Magician's Valkyria blocked Dark Magician's attack and then destroyed it! **(Arkana: 3500)**

"Darn you, Yugi! No matter, I activate my Monster Reborn Spell Card in order to bring him back!" Arkana declared.

"You never learn, Arkana! No matter how many times we duel like this, I will always be the one who prevails!"

"We'll see Yugi!" Arkana declared, though he sounded nervous.

**Yami's Turn: **"Yes, I suppose we will. It's my move!" Yami declared drawing a card, "I activate the Bond Between Master and Student magic card! With Dark Magician on my field, I can now special summon Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi declared as Dark Magician Girl **(2000 attack) **appeared, "and I'm not done yet! I send both Alpha and Gama the Magnet Warriors from my hand to the Graveyard in order to activate my Dark Magic Ritual! Now, come forth Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami shouted as his Magician of Black Chaos **(2800 attack) **appeared.

"What! No! This can't be happening!" Arkana shouted, "how!"

"It's time for me to reveal you for what you really are, Arkana! You wanted a duel of Magicians, and that's exactly what you got! Now! Go, Chaos Scepter Blast Attack!" Yami shouted as Magician of Black Chaos blasted Arkana's Dark Magician once again **(Arkana: 3200).**

"Oh no! I don't have anything to defend myself with!"

"Go Double Dark Magic Attack!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl both attacked Arkana directly and ended the duel!

**Duel end: Victor: Yami Yugi.**

"No, this can't have happened! I… I refuse to admit this!" Arkana shrieked glaring at Yami. As he did, his Duel Runner swerved towards the wall of the arena.

"Arkana! Watch out!" Yami shouted, but it was too late. Arkana's runner slammed into the wall of the arena wall, throwing Arkana flying.

….

An ambulance pulled up almost immediately and had already left to take Arkana to the hospital when Yugi returned to the pits.

"Hey, you alright, Yuge?" Moka asked approaching her friend.

"I'm fine, but I feel sorry for Arkana. He'll be alright, but he won't be riding a Duel Runner again for quite some time," Yugi replied.

"Ahh, jerk got what was coming to him," Crow declared, "What's important is that you guys made it. You're in the Quarter Finals now, just like us!"

"There's still one more extra duel to take place before the Quarter Finals actually begin, so why don't we watch and see what else we're going to be up against," Yusei declared.

"Good idea Yusei. Whoever wins this duel has a chance of becoming our opponents in the semi-finals," Jack declared smiling.

"So who're the teams that are dueling," Yugi asked.

"One of them is Team Dragon. They're a really popular duel team who use Dragon type monsters when dueling," Luna declared pulling up the data on her computer screen.

"Huh, the other one is some new team. Team Zorc? Who the heck named that team?" Leo asked looking at the screen.

"Uhh, what did you just say Leo!" Yugi asked. Suddenly, his Millennium Puzzle started glowing, "what the… Yu-gi-oh!"

"I knew I sensed something familiar, but I was wondering how long it would take for you to show yourself," Yami said turning and facing the entry to the pits, "Bakura!"

"Well done Yugi," Yami Bakura declared entering the room, "I wondered when you'd figure out I was here."


	64. Danger at the CCGP RATH OF TEAM ZORC

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 64**

**Danger at the CCGP**

**RATH OF TEAM ZORC**

"So this guy is the leader of Team Zorc, huh? Well he sure doesn't seem like much," Crow declared.

"Don't underestimate him," Yami declared, "what are you after Bakura!"

"Heh, you needn't worry, Yugi. I'm not here for your Millennium Puzzle, this time," Bakura declared, "I'm just here for a friendly duel tournament."

"I don't buy it! What's your game, Bakura!" Yami demanded again.

"You'll find out, soon enough, Pharoh," a familiar voice called. A cloaked figure entered the room, carrying the Millennium Rod!

"What is this!" Yami shouted, "You're not… Marik!"

"I see you've figured me out, Pharoh," the cloaked figure revealed removing the cloak to reveal that he was indeed Yami Marik.

"But… how! I banished your dark side to the Shadow Realm!" Yami shouted.

"You'd be wise not to underestimate the power of my Millennium Ring," Bakura declared.

"So you've both decided to team up then. What are you after!" Yami demanded again.

"Father, we are due at the pits now," a young voice called as a child who looked like Ryo Bakura entered the room. His left eye had been replaced by Pegasus' Millennium Eye!

"The Millennium Eye as well!" Yami exclaimed, "who is this?"

"Ah, of course. Meet my son, Yugi," Bakura declared, "say hello, Ryu."

"So you're Yugi. I look forward to banishing your soul to spend eternity in the Shadow Realm," Ryu declared coldly.

"Definitely a chip off the old block," Jack said.

"So are all three of you part of Team Zorc?" Yusei asked.

"Your quite perceptive, Yusei Fudo," Bakura declared, "that's right, we are Team Zorc."

"Teams are comprised of four members, so who's your fourth member," Yami asked.

"I suppose there's no harm in introducing you," Yami Marik declared, "why don't you come in my mind slave!" At Marik's command, a woman wearing a white tank top under a black biker's jacket entered the room. She was wearing a helmet over her face, but Yami knew who she was from her dark brown skin and what she was wearing around her neck.

"The Millennium Necklace… Marik, what have you done!" Yami demanded as the woman removed her helmet, revealing Ishizu Ishtar. The symbol of the Millennium eye glowed on her forehead.

"Whatever do you mean, Pharoh?" Yami Marik asked with mock innocence, "is it wrong for a sister to want to aid her brother?"

"I'm sorry Yugi," Bakura declared, "catching up has been nice, but I'm afraid I have to go, but I guess I can give you a small hint as to my plans," he declared reaching to his waist and opening his deck pouch. He pulled out a card and showed it to everyone, taking special care to make sure that Team 5D's saw the card. Yusei recognized it instantly.

"That's… Machine Emperor Granel!" he shouted, "how did you…"

"That's simple, I defeated the so-called Pure Nobles and took them by force. I wouldn't worry about those three though. The Shadow Realm is a much more fitting home for them," Bakura replied walking away.

….

"They took down those Yliaster guys!" Crow exclaimed after they had gone, "yikes. These guys might be trouble."

"I'm going down to watch their duel," Yami declared, "I want to see just what Bakura has in store for us."

"I'll come too," Yusei declared, "we'll have to face them first, so we need to know what they can do."

"Alright, let's go," Yami declared as the two of them left their team's garage.

….

"What do you think?" Yusei asked.

"I honestly don't know. Whatever Bakura's planning, though, you can count that it means big trouble for us," Yami declared as they entered the arena. As they came out, Yami looked up at the scoreboard. "This… this can't be!" he shouted which caused Yusei to look up as well.

"How in the world... is that right!" Yusei shouted. The scoreboard showed that 3 of Team Dragon's duelists had been eliminated! Bakura was dueling the final one, but it wasn't looking good. Bakura still had 3700 of his Life Points left while the Dragon duelist only had 700!

"Come on!" Yami ordered as the two duelists ran to a spot where they could see the arena. Bakura had only a small, orb like monster on the field, while the Dragon Duelist had a giant dragon on the field.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Yami Bakura: 3700, Dragon Duelist: 700)**

**Dragon Duelists Turn: **"Go, Red Fire Dragon! Attack his Grand Core!" the Dragon Duelist shouted as his large red Dragon **(3000 attack)** attacked Bakura's Grand Core.

"How unfortunate that my Grand Core can survive up to two attacks from any monster," Bakura declared.

"I heard you the first time, but when Red Fire Dragon attacks a monster and that monster isn't destroyed, it's destroyed by Red Fire Dragon's effect!" the Dragon duelist shouted confidently as Grand Core blew up.

"Heh heh, just what I was hoping for. I special summon Machine Emperor Granel Infinity!" Bakura shouted as he summoned out five cards, Granel, Granel Top, Granel Guard, Granel Attack, and Granel Carrier **(Macine Emperor Granel Infinity: 3000 attack). **The Millennium eye symbol was glowing on its body.

"He's using the Millennium Ring to control it!" Yami shouted.

"That's not good," Yusei declared.

"What the…" the Dragon duelist shouted as the monster loomed over him.

**Yami Bakura's Turn: **"Oh that's not all. You see, my Machine Emperor can absorb any Synchro Monster on the field and add its attack points to his own. So, say good bye to your Red Fire Dragon!" Bakura shouted as Machine Emperor Granel absorbed Red Fire Dragon! "Attack, Machine Emperor Granel!" Granel charged forward and attacked the Dragon Duelist reducing his Life Points to zero!

**Duel End: Victor: Yami Bakura**

"Team Zorc advances to the Quarter Finals, and in record time as well," Kakashi shouted as Yami Bakura pulled into his pit.

"We didn't even have time to walk from the garage to the stadium and it was over," Yusei gasped.

"This tournament just got a lot tougher," Yami declared grimly.


	65. Turn for the Worst ENTER THE DUELBOTS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 65**

**A Turn for the Worst**

**ENTER THE DUELBOTS**

Yugi woke up bright and early the next morning and walked out to the Capsule Corporation Courtyard. From where he stood, he could see that people were already beginning to file in to the Capsule Corp stadium for that day's Quarter Finals matches. Yugi rubbed his eyes and yawned. He'd been up most of the night thinking about Team Zorc.

"Yugi!" he heard a voice call him. It was Luna and she was running towards him, "come on! We just received the data on who your next opponent is. Now we can… huh?" she stopped and looked at someone behind Yugi. Yugi turned and saw two men standing behind him. Both were wearing long, black trench coats and their faces were hidden by black helmets. Yugi's Millennium puzzle began glowing as soon as he saw them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yugi demanded.

"Yugi Muto. Surrender your Egyptian God Cards in the name of Master Ryu," one of the men ordered in a robotic tone.

"Ryu? Ryu Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed, "so your with Team Zorc. YU-GI-OH!"

"Tell Ryu that if he wants my Egyptian God Cards, he'll have to win them from me in a duel!" Yami declared.

"If that is what you want, Yugi Muto, then prepare to duel," the second man replied in the same robotic tone.

_I don't like this. Something's not right here_, Yugi said in Yami's mind.

_I don't think we have much of a choice, _Yami replied

"So Team Zorc can't wait until the tournament to lose, huh?" a voice called from behind them. Crow moved up and stood next to Yami, "since two on one isn't much of a fair fight, I'll back Yugi up."

Yami nodded, "alright, it's time to duel!" he declared as all four duelists activated their Duel Discs.

**Duel (Team Yami & Crow: 4000 Unknown Team: 4000)**

**Unknown Duelist 1's turn: **"I take the first move," one of the robotic sounding duelists declared, "I summon Machina Sniper in attack mode and place two cards face down," he said as Machina Sniper **(1800 attack) **appeared on the field. "End of Turn."

**Crow's Turn: **"You guys don't waste much time. Fine by me! It's my move!" Crow declared drawing a card, "I special summon Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode!" he declared summoning Sirocco to the field **(Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn: 2000 attack). **"Now I activate the ability of both Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind and Blackwing Bora the Spear to summon them both from my hand to the field, and finally I summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North in attack mode!" Crow declared as his field suddenly filled up with Blackwing Monsters **(Gale the Whirlwind: 1300 attack) (Bora the Spear: 1700 attack) (Blizzard the Far North: 1300 attack). **"Alright, show time! I tune level 4 Bora the spear with level 3 Gale the Whirlwind and summon forth Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant! I activate the magic card Blackwing Jet Stream! This allows me to select a tuner monster on my field and double its number of stars!" Crow declared as Blizzard the Far North increased to 4 stars, "now, Blizzard tunes to Sirroco the Dawn and my ultimate creature ascends! Take flight, Black-Winged Dragon!" Crow shouted as both Blackwing Silver the Ascendant and Black-Winged Dragon took to the sky **(Blackwing Silver the Ascendant: 2800 attack) (Black-Winged Dragon: 2800 attack).**

"I activate a trap card!" the unknown duelist declared, "Wall of Revealing Light. By sacrificing 3000 life points, I can prevent any monster with less than 3000 attack from attacking."

"Well that sucks. Ah well, I end my turn," Crow declared.

**Unknown Duelist 2's turn: **"I summon my Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode," the next unknown duelist declared summoning Ancient Gear Knight **(1800 attack) **to the field, "end my turn."

**Yami's turn: **"You're rather confident that that Wall will protect you," Yami declared drawing a card, "Crow, mind if I borrow your monsters?"

"Go ahead. I want to see what you've got planned," Crow declared.

"First I activate the magic card Monster Reborn in order to resurrect Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn!" Yami declared as Sirocco the Dawn appeared back on the field. "You wanted my Egyptian God Cards, so I'll grant your wish. I sacrifice Silver the Ascendant, Sirocco the Dawn, and Black-Winged Dragon in order to summon Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami shouted as the Winged Dragon of Ra took flight. **(Winged Dragon of Ra: 7600 attack).**

"Whoa, so that's the third Egyptian God Card. I bet these guys are wishing they hadn't tried to take us on now," Crow declared looking over at their opponents. He was surprised to see that the men weren't showing any emotion at all in the face of Yami's Winged Dragon. "Okay, what the heck is with these guys?"

"Go, Winged Dragon of Ra, attack with God Blaze Cannon!" Yami shouted as Winged Dragon of Ra erupted into flame and blasted towards Machina Sniper. The monster was easily overwhelmed by Yami's Egyptian God. **(Unknown Duel Team: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Team Yami & Crow**

"Yeah, take that!" Crow shouted.

_Something's wrong!_ Yugi shouted in thought but Yami was already reinserting the chip had gotten from Valeria into his Duel Disc.

"Protect us, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami shouted as the two duelists suddenly exploded covering Crow, Yami, and Luna in the blast. When the smoke cleared, Slifer's long snake like body had surrounded the three heroes while its menacing head glared down at the remains of the two mysterious duelists. There was a flash of light and Slifer vanished revealing an unharmed Crow, Luna, and Yami.

"Whoa, that was different," Crow declared.

"They're some kind of androids!" Yami declared inspecting the remains of the duelists.

"Androids? That can't be right. The only androids I know of that would be like that are the Industrial Illusions Duelbots," Luna declared.

"Grr, that explains it," Crow growled.

"What do you mean Crow?" Yami asked.

"The new president of industrial illusions after the death of Maximillion Pegasus, is none other then Ryu Bakura!" Crow declared.

"Hold on, then what you're telling me is that Ryu Bakura made these things!" Yami exclaimed.

"If that's true, then he could have thousands more just waiting for us," Luna exclaimed.

"This tournament keeps getting more and more dangerous," Yami declared.

_We need to be ready for anything. Who knows what they'll send at us from here on out and we can't afford to lose! _Yugi said in thought.

"Right. No matter what happens, we cannot fail," Yami replied, "the future of the world depends on it."


	66. The Quarter Finals Begin DRAGONS VS SINS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 66**

**The Quarter Finals Begin**

**DRAGONS VS DEADLY SINS**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Capsule Corporation Grand Prix Quarter Finals!" Kakashi shouted as the crowd in the arena went wild.

"Ahh man," Crow whined inside the Team 5D's/Knight garage, "thanks to those darn Duelbots of Bakura's, I didn't get to hear what we found out about our opponents in the Quarter Finals."

"We're up against Team 4 Demons," Yusei declared.

"Four Demons? Like 4Ds? Ha, this'll be a piece of cake. After all, we're team 5Ds, we've got them beaten by one whole D," Leo shouted enthusiastically.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Moka asked as the younger girl stared at the screen of her computer.

"I'm just trying to find out more information about our opponents. So far, all I've got is their names, if you can call it that. The four demons simply refer to themselves as The Demons of the West, North, South, and East. The team leader is The Demon of the North," Luna revealed.

"Alright, well, what're we waiting for!" Crow asked.

"This is it. Our first duel of the tournament," Akiza declared.

"Alright, let's get out there and win," Jack declared as Team 5D's headed out for the pits.

….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the first duel of the Quarter Finals is about to begin. Please welcome Team 5Ds and Team 4 Demons," Miria announced to the crowd as Jack mounted his duel runner.

"Alright, Jack. Get us started off right," Crow ordered.

"Of course I will. Don't forget who you're talking to," Jack declared as he rode out onto the track. His opponent was already waiting for him there.

"Jack Atlas," the man shouted. He was wearing a cloak that hid his entire face from view, "it is time for you to bow before the Demon of the West!"

"Oh please, Demon of the West. I've seen scarier 'demons' in my garage," Jack declared. Moka, who was still sitting in the garage, gave an annoyed glare at the television monitor that was broadcasting the duel.

"Duelists, start your engines!" Kakashi shouted, "on your mark, get set, DUEL!"

**Ready, Set, Duel (Jack Atlas: 4000, Demon of the West: 4000)**

The two duelists sped off on their runners, both riding neck and neck. Then, to Jack's surprise, the Demon pulled ahead and rounded the first corner.

**Demon of the West's Turn: **"I have acquired the first move. Prepare to run in fear, Jack Atlas!" the demon declared drawing his card, "I summon Demon of the Western Gate in defense mode and set two cards face down!" he shouted as a wicked looking dark grey demon with glowing red eyes and a giant shield appeared in defense mode **(Demon of the Western Gate: 2000 defense).**

**Jack's Turn: **"Hah, I'm shaking in my boots," Jack declared, "it's my move now!" he declared drawing his card. "How's this for an opening move! I activate a Polymerization magic card in order to fuse Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem from my hand! Now rise forth, Multiple Piece Golem!" he shouted as Big and Medium Piece Golems both appeared above him and merged into Multiple Piece Golem **(2600 attack)**

"I reveal my trap card, Terrorizing Demon! This allows me to negate a fusion or synchro summon by allowing you to summon the materials used for the summon from your graveyard to the field, however, your fusion monster is then sent to the graveyard and cannot be special summoned for the remainder of the duel!"

"That's a powerful, rare card," Yusei declared as Multiple Piece Golem separated into Big Piece and Medium Piece Golems **(Big Piece Golem: 2100 attack) (Medium Piece Golem: 1600 attack).**

"Next I activate the trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole," Demon declared, "since Big Piece Golem was special summoned, I can now remove him from play." Jack smiled as Big Piece Golem shattered.

"I don't know why, but you're desperate to keep that monster on the field, so I won't be letting that happen! I summon the three star tuner monster Flare Resonator to the field!" he shouted as his tuner appeared on the field, "next I equip Medium Piece Golem with Synchro boost in order to increase his level by one. Now I have 8 stars on my field, so behold as in an amazing display of power and glory, a blazing new beast is forged! Take flight, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack shouted as his mighty Dragon soared over him **(Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000 attack).**

"I was hoping you'd summon him Jack Atlas," Demon revealed, "now I will have the pleasure of drowning your most powerful monster in the depths of fear and despair!"

"Is that right, well, I'll end that plan with this next card, Glory of the Weak! This card allows me to summon 2 level one monsters from my deck to the field, but during my end phase, both creatures are destroyed. That makes no difference though because I'm choosing Majestic Dragon and Dark Bug!" Jack declared as his two one star monsters appeared on the field, "I'd like to see you try to scare off my mighty creature now! I tune Majestic Dragon, Dark Bug, and Red Dragon Archfiend, now take flight Majestic Red Dragon!" Jack shouted as Majestic Red Dragon took to the sky **(Majestic Red Dragon: 4000). **"Since Majestic Red Dragon can negate a monster ability, I don't have to worry about whatever you can do with your demon! Now, go Majestic Red Dragon, destroy his Demon of the Western Gate with Ultimate Power Force!" he shouted as Majestic Red Dragon destroyed Demon of the Western Gate. "I'll throw my last card face down and end my turn which means Majestic Red Dragon now returns to my extra deck while Red Dragon Archfiend returns to the field!"

**Demon of the West's Turn: **"Your Majestic Dragon did you no good. You see my Demon of the Western Gate's true power is revealed when he is in the Graveyard. Now, by skipping my draw phase, I can instead summon a far more powerful creature! Behold the ultimate might of the four demons. I summon Pride the Arrogant of the Seven Deadly Sins, a monster most fitting to be your doom, wouldn't you say, Jack Atlas!" he shouted as a young child appeared on the field **(Pride the Arrogant: 0 attack).**

"Hah, what good is that going to do you!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll show you, go Pride, attack his Red Dragon Archfiend!" Demon ordered, "Prideful Descent!" he shouted as Pride charged Red Dragon Archfiend and jumped over its head. It brought its foot down on Archfiends head but was blown away by Red Dragon Archfiend.

"As I said, your Pride is nothing compared to the might of Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack shouted. Suddenly Red Dragon Archfiend fell as though weakened by something! "What's going on!"

"The power of Pride!" Demon shouted. Jack looked up and realized that Pride had not been destroyed! "When Pride first attacks, he cannot be destroyed and I take no battle damage. Then, he switches his attack for the attack of the monster he attacked thus causing the stronger monsters pride in its power to be its downfall!" **(Pride the Arrogant: 3000 attack) (Red Dragon Archfiend: 0 attack). **"Oh, I'm not finished. I activate the quick play magic card, Cluster of Sin. When I have a Seven Deadly Sins card on the field, I can summon another one from my deck and I choose to summon Gluttony the Voracious of the Seven Deadly Sins!" he shouted a giant, fat man appeared **(Gluttony the Voracious: 2000 attack).**

"This isn't good," Jack declared.

"Since it's still my battle phase, I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Gluttony the Voracious! Say good bye to 2000 of your life points!" Demon shouted as Gluttony charged and bit Red Dragon Archfiend and destroyed it. **(Jack: 2000)**

"It's too bad. Usually, When Gluttony feeds on an opponent's monster, he gains the monsters attack. Unfortunately your monster had no attack to feed to it."

"Then that thing will get stronger if it destroys my monsters**!" **Jack exclaimed.

"You catch on fast, Jack Atlas. You needn't worry. On my next move, I will destroy you using Gluttony and Pride's power. Make your final move, Jack Atlas!" Demon ordered as Jack reached for his deck.

**-To Be Continued-**


	67. Squirming Crow POWER OF THE INDOLENT

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 67**

**Squirming Crow**

**THE POWER OF THE INDOLENT**

**Duel Continued: Jack Atlas vs The Demon of the West (Jack Atlas: 2000, Demon of the West: 4000)**

"Jack Atlas appears to be in a great deal of trouble!" Kakashi shouted, "can he pull a comeback!"

**Jack's Turn: **"Stupid! What am I, a rookie? My Assault Mode Activate Trap card could have saved my Archfiend, and I neglected to use it! I'd better hope for a miracle now," he declared as he drew his card, "alright. I can use this. Activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Jack declared drawing six cards. "Excellent," he declared looking at his new hand, "it's time to turn this duel around! I activate the magic card, Dragon's Return. This allows me to summon a Dragon type Synchro Monster back from my Graveyard! Now, return to the sky, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend returned to the field.

"Big deal," Demon declared.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet. With Red Dragon Archfiend back on my field, I can special summon Red Nova from my hand. Now I activate the spell card, Tuners Return! This card allows me to summon a Tuner monster back from my Graveyard, and I choose Flare Resonator!" Jack shouted as Flare Resonator appeared.

"Hahaha, are you so frightened that now you are hiding behind your weak monsters? They'll do you no good!" Demon shouted.

"That's what you think! Red Dragon Archfiend can't attack this turn, so instead, I'll activate my Assault Mode Activate Trap Card! Now, I send Red Dragon Archfiend to the Graveyard in order to summon forth Red Dragon Archfiend-Assault Mode!" Jack shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend transformed into its Assault Mode counterpart **(Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode: 3500 attack).**

"Hah! Like I'd let that happen. If your Archfiend attacks, then every other monster on the field is automatically destroyed. I activate the second Special Ability of Gluttony the Voracious! By reducing his attack to zero, I can automatically destroy one monster on the field, and since this ability can be activated during either players turn, I'll do it now to destroy your dragon!" Demon declared as Gluttony leapt over Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode. His mouth opened to many times the size of his body and he devoured Archfiend in one bite **(Gluttony the Voracious: 0 attack).**

"My thanks, Demon of the West. You see, due to the effect Dragon's Return, I couldn't attack or use Red Dragon Archfiend as a tribute for a tribute, fusion, or synchro summon so long as he was on the field from Dragon's Return's effect. Now however, he comes back to the field due to Archfiend/Assault Mode's ability, and I can now use him to call forth my greatest creature! Now, behold the power of my burning spirit as I double tune Red Nova and Flare Resonator to Red Dragon Archfiend in order to call forth the mighty Red Nova Dragon!" Jack shouted as his ultimate creature exploded onto the field **(Red Nova Dragon: 3500 attack).**

"Impossible! So this was your plan!" Demon exclaimed fearfully.

"That's not all. Due to Flare Resonator's special ability, Red Nova Dragon gains an additional 300 attack points, plus 500 for every tuner in my graveyard for a grand total of 4800. Now, I summon Force Resonator to the field and sacrifice him in order to activate his special ability, making to prevent you from activating any special abilities that effect monsters when Nova Dragon attacks. Not to mention it increases my dragons attack to 5300!"

"No, my Pride doesn't stand a chance!" Demon shouted.

"Oh, I have no interest in your Pride!" Jack declared. Demon realized to late what he meant.

"No, Gluttony has no attack points left!" Demon shouted.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack with Blazing Soul Strike!" Jack ordered as Red Nova Dragon blasted Gluttony the Voracious to pieces. **(Demon of the West: 0).**

**Duel end: Victor: Jack Atlas**

Crow had already mounted his runner when Jack returned to the pit.

"Sorry, I couldn't get rid of Pride. Watch out for him," Jack advised.

"Got it," Crow replied, "don't worry. There's no way I'll let you show me up." With that, the Black Wing duelist sped out onto the track.

"Redeem your fallen brother, Demon of the East!" the Demon of the North commanded as the next hooded man sped out onto the track.

"Duelist Crow Hogan of Team 5Ds vs Duelist Demon of the East of Team 4 Demons! On your mark, get set, DUEL!" Kakashi shouted as the next two competitors took off.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Crow Hogan: 4000 Demon of the East: 4000)**

Crow took off at top speed and quickly pulled out in front of his foe.

**Crow's Turn: **"Alright! I've got the first move, so I'll make it a good one! I summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North, then activate the Special ability of Blackwing Bora the Spear to special summon him from my hand. Now, I tune level 2 Blizzard to level 4 Bora in order to synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing!" Crow declared as Blackwing Armed Wing **(2300 attack) **appeared on his field. "I guess that's enough, I'll just put one card face down and end my turn.

**Demon of the East's Turn: **"Very well, I shall make my move now," the demon declared drawing a card. I activate a magic card, Sycncro Self Destruction. This allows me to remove all Synchro Monsters on the field from play!" East declared.

"Well that sucks," Crow moaned, "guess I'll activate my trap card Blackwing Synchro Break. This allows me to destroy a Synchro monster on my field and summon Blackwing monsters from my deck, hand, and graveyard with the same number of stars, so I'll summon Blackwing Bora the Spear and Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain!" he declared as two Blackwings appeared on his field **(Blackwing-Bora the Spear: 1400 attack) (Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain: 500 attack).**

"An excellent counter that is to be expected from the great Crow Hogan."

"I'm flattered," Crow declared.

"I summon forth the Demon of the East Gate in attack mode and end my turn with two face downs," he declared as a demon carrying a large black sword appeared **(Demon of the East Gate: 1500 attack).**

**Crow's Turn: **"Strange, he didn't attack me. I wonder why. Oh well, I'm not one to miss a chance! I summon Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield!" Crow shouted summoning a Tuner monster. "Alright, now I've got 4 star Bora the Spear, Two star Fane the Steel Chain, and two star Mistral the Silver Shield, which means I'm all set to Synchro Summon Black Winged Dragon!" Crow shouted as his three monsters merged and his ace creature took to the sky **(Black Winged Dragon: 2800 attack). **"Now to get rid of your demon! Go Noble Stream!" Crow ordered as Black Winged Dragon attacked the Demon of the Eastern Gate **(East: 2700).**

"I guess I'll end my turn there. Not bad, huh?" Crow asked.

**East's Turn: **"With Demon of the Eastern Gate in my Graveyard, I can send a card to my graveyard and summon a Deadly Sin from my Graveyard, so I first send one from my hand to summon my brothers Pride the Arrogant of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Ah great, guess I walked into that one," Crow declared.

"Oh, I'm not done. I send another card from my hand to the graveyard to call back the monster I just sent to my graveyard. Rise back from the grave, Sloth the Indolent of the Seven Deadly Sins!" Crow was slightly surprised when a beautiful woman with long brown hair appeared on the field **(Sloth the Indolent: 2200 attack).**

"Okay, that wasn't what I was expecting Slothfulness to look like," Crow declared.

"One more! I send one last card to the graveyard and call upon my final Deadly Sin! Rise now, Greed the Avaricious of the Seven Deadly Sins!" he ordered as a thin man wearing a large amount of expensive looking clothing appeared **(Greed the Avaricious: 1000 attack). **

"Now, that looks like a Greed," Crow declared.

"It seems Jack is not the only one who has a slight problem with Pride," East declared, "you are so proud you take lightly the appearance of my creatures despite your lack of defense.

"We'll see," Crow declared.

"Indeed we shall! Pride, attack with Prideful Descent!" East ordered as the childlike Pride charged at Black Winged Dragon!

"I don't think so! I activate an effect from my hand! When a monster I control is attacked and I have the Trap Card, Dimensional Blast in my hand, I can remove the attacking monster from play, so say good bye to Pride the Arrogant!" Crow declared revealing a trap card with a picture of a large energy blast blowing away several monsters. An energy blast emitted from Black Winged Dragon and struck Pride the Arrogant blowing him away.

"Not bad, but I'm afraid, you've done nothing. You see my Sloth also has an ability. Are you aware that Slothfulness is said to be the most self-destructive of the seven deadly sins. It is the complete consumption of a person's entire being and it produces nothing in return. My Sloth the Indolent embodies this by reducing the monster on your field with the highest attack to half power during my turn. Your monsters just can't be bothered to protect you from mine I suppose," East declared as Black Winged Dragon's attack dropped to 1400.

"Uh oh," Crow declared.

"How unfortunate that Greed also has a special ability. Greed is the desire for that which you do not possess, and Greed allows me to take that which I do not possess by taking control of a monster of yours that has fewer than 2000 attack in exchange for his ability to attack this battle phase. I now take control of Black Winged Dragon." East declared as Black Winged Dragon switched to his side of the field. "Now, both Sloth and Black Winged Dragon attack you directly!" Crow shielded himself as both the Indolent and his own monster bombarded him. **(Crow: 400).**

"That ends my turn which means, my Black Winged Dragon's attack now returns to 2800, and now that he is my monster, that won't be changing when my next turn begins. It's over, Crow Hogan."

"Ah man, I'm in a bad spot here," Crow declared as his final turn began.

**-To Be Continued-**


	68. Duel of Beautiess AKIZA VS SOUTH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 68**

**Duel of Beauties**

**THE BLACK ROSE AND THE SOUTHERN DEMON**

**Duel Continued: Crow Hogan vs the Demon of the East (Crow Hogan: 400, Demon of the East: Demon of the East: 2700)**

"It looks like this is the end for Crow Hogan!" Miria shouted as Crow and East began their second lap around the course.

**Crow's Turn: **"Don't you dare count me out yet, Phantom," Crow said to himself, "it's my move! Draw!" he looked at his card and smiled. "Sorry guys, looks like I'm out, but I'm going out with a bang! I summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode!"

"Heh, so what!" East mocked, "I guess you really are finished."

"Yep, and so are you! I activate the magic card Black Bomb!" Crow shouted playing a card with a picture of a black orb surrounding the white silhouette of a Blackwing monster, "when I control a Blackwing monster I can destroy it and then send all monsters on the field to the graveyard!" he shouted as Sirocco the Dawn exploded.

"What! No!" East shouted as the explosion overtook Sloth, Black Winged Dragon, and Greed, destroying them.

"It gets better! Now we both lose life points equal to half the attack points of all the destroyed monsters!" Crow shouted **(Sirocco the Dawn: 2000) (Black Winged Dragon: 2800) (Sloth the Indolent: 2200) (Greed the Avaricious: 1000) (Total: 8000).**

"That's… a total of 4000 damage!" East shouted as their life points both fell. **(Crow Hogan: 0) (Demon of the East: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Draw**

"That was certainly unexpected! In an amazing final effort, Crow has ended the duel in a draw! This brings the score to Team 5Ds: two, Team 4 Demons: one!" Kakashi shouted.

Akiza was waiting in the pits when Crow pulled in.

"Sorry I couldn't keep anything on the field to back you up," Crow apologized.

"At least you got rid of those 2 Deadly Sins cards. Now my opponent won't be able to use them against me," Akiza replied as she sped onto the track. Her opponent was already on the track. The duelist wore a cloak like the others, but unlike the others **she **left the cloak open in the front and her face could be seen. She was a beautiful young woman and several strands of golden hair hung down from the hood of her cloak.

"You seem a little different from your two teammates," Akiza declared.

"Why, because I don't hide my face behind a cloak? Tell me, you are almost as beautiful as I am. Would you hide your beauty?" the woman asked.

"What?" Akiza asked taken aback by the woman's response.

"Duelist Akiza Izinski of Team 5Ds and Duelist Demon of the South of Team 4 Demons, on your mark! Get set! Duel!" Kakashi's voice snapped Akiza back to reality and the two duel runners took off at top speed.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Akiza Izinski: 4000 Demon of the South: 4000).**

As soon the duel began, Akiza found herself behind.

**Demon of the South's Turn: **"Ahh, what's wrong, am I to fast for you?" South asked, "Oh well. You're second in both looks and speed."

"What!" Akiza demanded. She was quickly getting fed up with her opponent.

"I summon forth the elegant Demon of the Northern Gate!" she shouted as a female demon with long red hair carrying a sword and shield appeared **(1300 attack)**, "two face downs end my turn."

**Akiza's Turn: **"I have to be careful," Akiza said to herself as she drew her card, "the demons we've seen so far have allowed them to summon Deadly Sin monsters once they were in the graveyard. In that case, I'll just stick with increasing my defenses for now and leave it on the field. I set three cards face down and summon Twilight Rose Knight in defense mode. That allows me to special summon a four star plant type monster from my hand and I choose Hedge Guard!" Akiza declared as she summoned two monsters in defense mode **(Twilight Rose Knight: 1000 defense) (Hedge Guard: 2100 defense).** "I'm done."

**South's Turn: **"You are. Oh, it seems I forgot to mention. See unlike the demons of the Eastern and Western Gates, my Demon's effect activates while it's on the field. Too bad, Akiza. Now your second in looks, speed, and soon in this duel. Do you know what's funny about girls like you and me Akiza? We're both beautiful girls, though I'm undoubtedly the more beautiful of the two of us."

"Get to the point!" Akiza ordered.

"My point is, do you know what our beauty inevitably brings into the world? Why it brings to life a truly deadly sin. Allow me to show you. I tribute Demon of the Southern Gate to special summon a card from my deck. Now, behold, Lust the Lascivious of the Seven Deadly Sins!" South shouted as the Demon of the Sothern Gate vanished making way for a gorgeous woman with shoulder length black hair who was wearing a very revealing black body suit **(Lust the Lascivious: 1300 attack). **

"I get it now. Your saying that beauty gives birth to the deadly sin of lust, is that right!" Akiza demanded.

"You catch on quickly," South declared, "it's quite amusing actually. Whenever a beautiful woman walks down the street, you'll always see dozens of men turning to look at her. Even that simple act is, quite honestly, a result of Lust. A truly evil and destructive thing, but why don't I show you by activating Lust's special ability! Once per turn I can select one monster you control who is then consumed by Lust. As a result, she gains the attack of that monster until the end of the turn. Allow me to demonstrate by taking control of your Twilight Rose Knight!" she shouted as Lust winked at Twilight Rose Knight. To Akiza's surprise, Twilight Rose Knight began to float until he was standing right in front of Lust. Lust's true nature revealed itself as her face became distorted and her mouth opened as wide as Gluttony's had before. Akiza looked away as Lust devoured Twilight Rose Knight. When Akiza looked back, Lust had taken her original form again and Twilight Rose Knight was gone **(Lust the Lascivious: 2300)! **

"Oh no! My Hedge can't stand up to power like that!" Akiza exclaimed.

"I guess this is a bad time to mention that I'm not finished yet. From my hand, I now summon Envy the Jealous!" she shouted as another woman, this one also with long black hair but not wearing nearly as revealing attire, appeared on the field **(Envy the Jealous: 1200 attack).**

"Another Deadly Sin monster!" Akiza exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be surprised. Of the Seven Deadly Sins, you've only seen six so far, and I assure you that the worst of them is yet to come," South declared firmly.

"What!" Akiza couldn't believe what she heard.

"Oh it's quite true, Akiza. Of the Seven Deadly Sins, the worst by far is in the possession of the great Demon of the North. If you reach him, you will be crushed by the power of Wrath the Furious. Not that that matters, because right now, you have to deal with Envy the Jealous. Needless to say, Envy has a bit of a jealousy problem. She can't stand to be the weakest monster on my field, so when she is my weakest monster, she gains attack until she is 100 points stronger then the next weakest monster on my field. In this case, that would be my empowered Lust the Lascivious!" South shouted as Envy transformed into a carbon copy of Lust **(Envy the Jealous: 2400 attack). **"Now, destroy her Hedge Guard, Lust the Lascivious! Use Lustful Spear attack!" South ordered as Lust attacked and destroyed Hedge Guard, "perhaps I should have mentioned sooner, but my Lust's spear is a piercing attack, meaning you now take 300 life points of damage!" she revealed as the spear continued through and speared Akiza as well. Akiza yelled with pain as her life points dropped **(Akiza: 3700).**

"Oh man, not good!" Crow shouted from the pits. In the garage Yugi watched the duel on the television screen.

"Don't give up Akiza. You can still win this!" Yugi declared, "just trust in the heart of the cards."

"Envy the Jealous attacks you directly!" South shouted as Envy also shot a spear at Akiza. Akiza yelled again as the spear stabbed through her shoulder, causing her Duel Runner to swerve a bit **(Akiza: 1300).**

"Uh oh," Leo shouted, "this isn't good!"

"She's fine, Leo," Yusei reassured him, "she'll pull through."

"That wasn't what I meant Yusei. You heard what she said right, about Wrath the Furious! That guy sounds really scary!" Leo revealed.

"Just leave him to me. I'll handle him when the time comes," Yusei replied.

**Akiza's Turn: **"It's your move, Akiza," South declared.

"And trust me, I intend to make it count, especially now that your Envy and Lust are back to their regular attack powers!" Akiza declared drawing a card **(Lust the Lascivious: 1300 attack) (Envy the Jealous: 1200 attack). **"First I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted in order to bring back my Twilight Rose Knight and I summon forth Lord Poison. Now, get ready, because I'm tuning Twilight Rose Knight with Lord Poison in order to summon forth my mighty Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted as her Signer Dragon appeared above her **(Black Rose Dragon: 2400 attack)!**

"Oh, I guess this is as good a time as any to mention that once per turn, my Lust the Lascivious can't be destroyed by battle," South declared.

"That's fine, because when Black Rose Dragon is Synchro Summoned, every other card on the field is immediately destroyed!"

"Yeah see, that's not going to work either. There are no shortcuts to getting rid of Deadly Sins. You have to destroy them the old fashioned way. No effects will work on them."

"Grrr, in that case I attack Envy the Jealous! Black Rose Flare!" Akiza shouted as Black Rose Dragon obliterated Envy the Jealous **(Demon of the South: 2800). **"Now I activate Desynchronization to send Black Rose Dragon back to my Extra Deck and summon Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison back from my graveyard in defense mode. At this point, that's all I can do."

"You really are pathetic, Akiza. Don't worry. My Lust will destroy you soon enough!" South declared.

"I have to pull something off on my next turn or I'm finished!" Akiza realized as the began their second lap.

**-To Be Continued-**


	69. The Deadliest Sin YUSEI VS WRATH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 69**

**The Deadliest Sin**

**YUSEI VS WRATH**

**Duel Continued: Akiza Izinski vs the Demon of the South: (Akiza Izinski: 1300 Demon of the South: 2800)**

**South's Turn: **"Not a bad move, Akiza. You managed to protect yourself by destroying envy then desynchronizing your monster so I wouldn't be able to attack you directly this turn. Of course, thanks to Lust's piercing effect, it won't do you any good! Lust; absorb the attack of her Lord Poison and end this duel by destroying her Twilight Rose Knight!" South ordered as Lust absorbed the attack of Lord Poison and attacked **(Lord Poison: 1500 attack) (Lust the Lascivious: 2800 attack)!**

"I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack! Even though your monster can't be effected by traps, that doesn't mean that I can't use this traps ability to end your battle phase!" Akiza declared revealing her face down.

"Not a bad move. Fine, I yield to you. Make your final move so I can crush you on my next turn," South ordered as Akiza began her move.

**Akiza's Turn: **"Don't worry, I intend to!" Akiza declared drawing a card, "first, I'm going to activate a Speed Spell!"

"You're kidding right?" South mocked, "you're actually bothering with Speed Spells even though Speed World 3 is in effect!"

"Speed World 3 still counts Speed Counters, and it has all of the same abilities of Speed World 2! I activate the Speed Spell, Overdrive! This spell increases both of our speed counters by one until the end phase of this turn, bringing us both to seven! I activate the effect of Speed World 3 now to remove seven speed counters to draw an additional card!" Akiza declared drawing another card, "now I summon Crystal Rose Angel and tune her to Twilight Rose Knight to once again summon Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted as her signer dragon again took flight.

"So, what're you gonna do with that?" South demanded.

"Just watch!" Akiza ordered, "I activate the Binding Vines spell card which forces your Lust the Lascivious into defense mode!" she declared as several vines shot from Black Rose Dragon and tied up Lust, forcing her into defensive position.

"So what!" South replied.

"So now I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! By removing a plant monster from my graveyard from play, I can force your lust the Lascivious into attack mode and reduce its attack points to zero!" Akiza shouted as thorny vines shot from Black Rose Dragon and again bound Lust, this time forcing her into attack mode and reducing her attack **(Lust the Lascivious: 0). **"Black Rose Dragon attack with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza shouted as Black Rose Dragon blasted the weakened Lust **(South: 400)!**

"Nice try kid, but I'm afraid that's not going to cut it. You still couldn't destroy Lust and I still have 400 life points left. As I said before, you've come second in looks, speed, and now this duel."

"Let's see if this can make you stop talking! I activate the spell card, Spells from Beyond. This card allows me to activate a spell card that is in my Graveyard, such as my Desynchronization spell, and to make things even better it's a Quick Play spell, meaning I don't have to end my Battle Phase in order to use it!" Akiza declared as Black Rose Dragon split into Twilight Rose Knight **(1000 attack) **and Crystal Rose Angel **(1400 attack)!**

"Uh oh!" South exclaimed.

"We'll see who finishes second! Attack, Crystal Rose Angel!" Akiza ordered as Crystal Rose Angel charged and destroyed Lust the Lascivious and ended the duel. **(Demon of the South: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Akiza Izinski**

"In an astounding display of resourcefulness, Akiza Izinski has won this round for Team 5Ds! For those of you who aren't aware, the final remaining duelist for Team 4 Demons is their team leader, Demon of the North while Team 5Ds still has Jack Atlas with 2000 Life Points, Akiza Izinski with 1300, and team leader Yusei Fudo who has yet to take the arena, but I have a feeling that's about to change!" Miria shouted as Akiza pulled into the 5Ds pit.

"Alright Yusei, finish this guy off!" Crow ordered as Yusei prepared to ride out.

"Got it. Let's get to the semi-finals so we can help out Yugi by taking down Team Zorc," Yusei responded riding out onto the field where he was greeted by the final cloaked member of Team 4 Demons.

"Duelist Yusei Fudo, Captain of Team 5Ds, vs Duelist Demon of the North, Captain of Team 4 Demons! Duelists, start your engines!" Kakashi ordered, "On your mark! Get set! Duel!" Kakashi ordered as the final duel of the Quarter Finals first round began.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Yusei Fudo: 4000 Demon of the North: 4000)**

Yusei quickly proved himself the superior rider and easily took the first turn before North.

**Yusei's Turn: **"Looks like I get to make the first move," Yusei declared drawing a card, "alright. I summon Flamvell Guard in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn," he declared as Flamvell Guard **(2000 defense) **appeared in defense mode.

**North's Turn: **"Establishing a strong defense right from the beginning. I'd expect no less from the great Turbo King, Yusei Fudo," North declared drawing a card, "unfortunately for you, the card I've drawn will seal your fate. I activate the magic card Index of Deadly Sins which allows me to search my deck for any Deadly Sin card and add it to my hand, and I think you know who I'm going for," North replied, "I add Wrath the Furious of the Seven Deadly Sins to my hand!"

"Wrath the Furious?" Yusei repeated, "so you already have him in your hand. Well don't think I'll sit back and let you summon him to the field!"

"You have no choice, Yusei Fudo. I activate the special ability of the Demon of the Northern Gate in my hand!"

"Ah great, another one of those Demon cards," Yusei said as North continued.

"By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can normal summon level 5 or higher Deadly Sin without tributes. Now, come to the field, Wrath the Furious of the Seven Deadly Sins!" North shouted as a thin, angry looking man with an eye patch appeared carrying 5 swords on his back **(Wrath the Furious: 3000 attack).**

"So, what does Wrath do?" Yusei asked as his foe appeared.

"He destroys one monster on the field of my selection during the standby phase of my turn," North revealed, "but for now, he simply destroys your Flamvell Guard!"

"I don't think so! I activate the Tuner Barrier Trap card, which means that my Tuner monster is safe for now!" Yusei declared.

"If only that were true, Yusei, but if a monster with a lower attack then Wrath battles him and is not destroyed, that monster is destroyed anyway by Wrath's effect," North revealed.

"Then it's a good thing my Tuner Barrier protects my monster from effects as well!" Yusei declared as Flamvell Guard remained untouched.

"Clever Yusei. Very well, I set one card face down and end my turn."

**Yusei's Turn: **"Alright, let's make this move count and get rid of his Deadly Sin before it can start doing damage," Yusei said to himself as he drew his card, "perfect, I send a card from my hand to the graveyard in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand to the field. Next, I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog to the field from my graveyard due to his special ability!" Yusei declared as his Quickdraw Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared, "now, two star Quillbolt Hedgehog gets a tune up from five star Quickdraw Synchron! It's time to rev it up! Take to the field, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei shouted as his Nitro Warrior appeared **(Nitro Warrior: 2800 attack).**

"To bad Yusei, that monster is still too weak to take on Wrath," North declared.

"Not for long," Yusei declared, "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to resurrect Quickdraw Synchron! Now, I activate the special ability of Boost Warrior in my hand, allowing me to summon him to the field when I have a tuner monster on the field! Finally, I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Yusei shouted as his field flooded with monsters, "now, Quickdraw Synchron tunes to Speed Warrior! Let's go, Junk Archer!" Yusei shouted as Quickdraw Synchron and Speed Warrior merged into Junk Archer **(Boost Warrior: 200 defense) (Junk Archer: 2300 attack)!** "I guess I should mention that while I control Boost Warrior, all Warrior type monsters on my field gain a 300 point attack boost, raising my Nitro Warrior to 3100! That's plenty to deal with your Wrath the Furious, but I should also mention that he gains 1000 attack points when I use a magic card. That's a total of 4100" Yusei shouted as Nitro Warrior blasted forward and destroyed Wrath **(North:2900)**!

_Something's wrong, _Yugi thought inside the garage, _that was to easy!_

On the field, Yusei was thinking the same thing. _What's he up to?_ He thought preparing to attack again, "Junk Archer attack!" he ordered as Junk Archer shot an arrow at North which connected **(Junk Archer is powered up to 2600 by Boost Warriors effect) (North: 300)!**

"Hahahaha! You did just what I thought you would, Yusei Fudo! Now I activate the trap, Sinful Return! Now, since it's the end phase of your turn, I can call back my Wrath the Furious!" he shouted as Wrath retook the field.

"Oh no," Yusei declared.

**North's Turn: **"I'm afraid so, Yusei Fudo! Now I activate Wrath's special ability, and I'm targeting Wrath the Furious!" North shouted.

"What!" Yusei exclaimed, "why would you destroy your own monster!"

"Because now, I can summon a far more powerful beast to the field! Wrath departs so that I may summon Absolute Wrath!" he shouted as the same man appeared in place of the destroyed Wrath. However, the man had now removed the eye patch and stared at Yusei through two bright red eyes. His face was even more enraged then his predecessor **(Absolute Wrath: 4000).**

"Whoa! That's some serious power!" Crow exclaimed.

"It's a normal monster card though. That means it doesn't have a special ability," Luna declared.

"I don't think it needs one," Akiza replied.

"I activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex!" North shouted, "now by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all face up monsters on your field!" A lightning storm appeared and each of Yusei's monsters was hit by lightning and destroyed!

"Oh no! Yusei's out of monsters!" Leo shouted.

"That things about to attack!" Akiza exclaimed, "if Yusei doesn't do something, it's all over!"

"Destroy him, Absolute Wrath!" North shouted as Wrath drew all five swords. In the garage, Clare was reminded of Roronoa Zoro with the exception of the fact that Absolute Wrath somehow managed to hold two swords in each hand. Wrath charged towards Yusei with all five swords ready to swing.

"This is it!" Jack declared.

"You're finished, Yusei Fudo!" North declared.


	70. The Ultimate Sinner STARDUST VS FATHER

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 70**

**The Ultimate Sinner**

**STARDUST VS THE SINFUL FATHER**

**Duel Continued: Yusei Fudo vs The Demon of the North (Yusei Fudo: 4000 The Demon of the North: 300) ****(Author's Note: I messed up, which isn't big news for anyone who's been reading lately, I'm almost looking forward to having Goku and Naruto back in the story but I've got a ways to go first. Anywho, Nitro Warrior has a special ability that when Yusei played his Monster Reborn magic card, Nitro Warrior gained another 1000 attack. That means that Demon of the North is down to only 300 life points. I've edited the last chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who's been patient with my mistakes in these duels because I know they have been many. Okay, back to the duel.)**

**North's Turn: **"It looks like it is all over for Yusei Fudo!" Kakashi shouted as Absolute Wrath **(4000 attack) **charged at the vulnerable Yusei Fudo!

"Looks can be deceiving! I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei shouted as his face down Scrap Iron Scarecrow revealed itself and absorbed Wrath's blow!

"Well that's annoying. No matter. I activate Heavy Storm to blow away all magic and trap cards on the field. Your Scarecrow won't be able to save you now!" North shouted as all of Yusei's magic cards were blown away.

**Yusei's Turn: **"It doesn't make much difference!" Yusei shouted, "this duels over, because I'm holding a Speed Spell in my hand! That means I can activate the effect of Speed World 3 to remove 4 Speed Counters in order to deal 800 points of damage directly to you!" Yusei shouted as his speed decreased and North's life points dropped. **(North: 0)**

**Duel end… ?**

"Ha, do you really think it's that easy, Fudo? I activate a special ability from my deck. Now, since you reduced my life points to zero while I still had a Deadly Sin on the field, I can destroy Absolute Wrath in order to summon my true ultimate creature. Now, come to the field, FATHER OF THE DEADLY SINS!" North shouted as a huge, black entity covered the field. It opened its single menacing eye and glared down at Yusei **(Father of the Deadly Sins: 5000 attack).**

"I don't get it, the duels already over, so how can you summon that thing!" Yusei questioned.

"Because when Father of the Deadly Sins is on the field, I cannot lose. The only way you can win this duel, Yusei, is by overcoming my Father of the Deadly Sins!"

"You've gotta be kidding! Yusei's got to destroy a monster with 5000 attack points in order to win!" Crow exclaimed.

"He'll pull it off," Jack declared, "don't worry."

"I activate the spell card, Rebellion of the Weak! This card allows me to summon as many 3 star or lower monsters to the field as I wnat, so come out, Junk Synchron, Boost Warrior, Speed Warrior, and Flamvell Guard!" Yusei shouted as 4 monsters appeared on his field. "Now, I summon Drill Synchron to the field! Here we go. Time to Rev it up! Junk Synchron, merge with Speed Warrior in order to summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei ordered as Junk Warrior appeared, "Now level 5 Junk Warrior gets a tune up from level 3 Drill Synchron. Now, behold as two becomes one and an ultimate, shining force takes to the sky! Come forth, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted as his Signer Dragon took flight. "I'm not done yet, because now I tune one star Flamvell Guard with one star Boost Warrior! Go, Formula Synchron!"

"Here it comes," Jack declared.

"Go for it Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"Here goes, Accel Synchro!" Yusei declared picking up speed, "you're on, Shooting Star Dragon!" he shouted as his mighty Shooting Star Dragon erupted into the sky **(Shooting Star Dragon: 3500 attack)!**

"So, it's come down to this!" North shouted, "a clash of our ultimate titans, and in the end, only one will walk away!"

"And that one is going to be my Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei shouted as his Mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow, "I activate a spell card, Clustering Synchros! Yusei shouted revealing a card that showed a picture of several Synchro Monsters gathering together and attacking Raviel the Lord of Phantasms simultaneously. Will Clustering Synchros activated, my Shooting Star Dragon now gains 1000 attack points for every Synchro monster in my Graveyard, so come forth, Nitro Warrior, Junk Warrior, Formula Synchron, Junk Archer, and Stardust Dragon!" Yusei ordered as all five Synchro monsters appeared and gathered around Shooting Star Dragon **(Shooting Star Dragon: 8500 attack).**

"Incredible! To think that you have that much power at your disposal!" North declared.

"Go, Shooting Star Dragon, attack with Falling Star Slam!" Yusei ordered as the empowered Shooting Star Dragon charged followed closely by Junk Warrior, Nitro Warrior, and Formula Synchron. Meanwhile, Stardust Dragon and Junk Archer both fired their ranged attacks as well.

"I suppose this is the end," North declared, "you've proven your superiority, Yusei Fudo. Well done." After he had spoken, all six monsters attacks slammed into the Father of the Deadly Sins and destroyed it.

**Duel End: Victor: Yusei Fudo.**

"Amazing! In an amazing come from behind display, Yusei Fudo has taken out team 4 Demons! They will now advance to the Semi-Finals where they will face off against Team Zorc!" Kakashi shouted.

"Hold on, then Team Zorc already beat their opponent?" Yusei asked as he pulled into the pits.

"Yep. The Quarter Finals are done two duels at a time. Team Zorc dueled on another track, and from what I heard, it wasn't even a contest. They said that Marik Ishtar took out the entire team single handedly, and he's not even the team captain," Crow replied.

"Team Zorc is not a team to be taken lightly," a voice declared from behind them. Team 5Ds turned to see Yami and Team Knights standing behind them, "not only are they all extremely skilled Duelists, but all 4 are in possession of a Millennium Item. You need to be careful."

"Alright, thanks for the tip. By the way, good luck with your Quarter Finals match," Crow declared.

"Speaking of which, who is your opponent in the Quarter Finals match?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure. All anyone knows about them is that they've registered as Team I2," Serena revealed.

"I'm sure. Team I2 stands for Team Industrial Illusions. We're facing more of those Duelbots that Crow and I defeated earlier today," Yami declared.

"Well you should be able to wipe the floor with those wimps," Crow reassured them.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out," Yami replied.


	71. Return of the Duelbots LEGENDARY WARRIOR

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 71**

**Return of the Duelbots**

**RISE LEGENDARY WARRIORS**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is time for the second duel set of the Quarter Finals. Please welcome Team Knights and Team I2!" Kakashi shouted as the crowd began to cheer.

"This should be good," Crow declared, "hey, Luna, who's the other teams who're competing?"

"Let me look," Luna replied checking her computer, "oh no! The other two teams competing are Team Cretaceous… and Team Ragnarok!"

"Team Ragnarok?" Jack repeated, "but I thought they were only a three man team."

"They have a fourth guy now. His name is Gremdor, and according to this, he's the team leader! He's even better then Haldor!" Luna replied checking her computer.

"A fourth member of team Ragnarok. This could be bad," Yusei declared as Clare pulled out onto the field to begin her duel, "fortunately, these Duelbots aren't all that tough, cause I don't think it's going to be that easy for them from here on out."

"This coming from the guys who have to take on Team Zorc," Crow declared.

"Duelist Clare of Team Knight vs Duelist One of Team I2!" Kakashi shouted, "Duelists on your mark, get set, GOOO!"

**Ready, Set, Duel (Clare: 4000 Duelbot: 4000)**

"These Duelbots aren't supposed to be highly skilled duelists, which means I should try to end this quickly," Clare declared as she rounded the first turn ahead of the Duelbots.

**Clare's Turn: **"Their riding definitely leaves something to be desired. It's my move," Clare declared drawing a card, "I start by playing a spell card, Warrior's Gathering, to special summon a 3 star warrior monster from my hand. You're on, Knight of the Landstar!" Clare shouted as a small warrior wearing knights armor and carrying a large spear appeared on the field **(Knight of the Landstar: 1000 attack), **"next, I activate the Spell Card Cost Down! By sending Legendary Guardian from my hand to the Graveyard, I can reduce the stars of all the monsters in my hand by two! It's also worth mentioning that if I send Legendary Guardian from my hand to the graveyard by an effect, I can special summon Legendary Warrior-Rafaela from my deck to the field in attack mode!" she continued as Legendary Warrior-Rafaela **(2200 attack) **appeared on the field. "Now to take advantage of my cost down! I sacrifice my Knight of the Landstar in order to summon my Phoenix Gearfried to the field in attack mode!" Clare shouted as Phoenix Gearfried **(2800 attack) **appeared on the field. "I set two cards face down to end my turn."

"That was one heck of an opening move!" Crow shouted, "that duelbots as good as finished."

**Duelbots Turn: **"I summon Swordsman from a Foreign land in defense mode. One card face down. Turn end," the Duelbot declared.

**Clare's Turn: **"Something's not right. I know these Duelbots aren't supposed to be that strong, but that move was pitiful. What are they playing at? I need to make sure that this duel doesn't extend past this turn. I summon Legendary Warrior Clare to the field in attack mode, which allows me to special summon Legendary Warrior-Jean!" Clare declared summoning two more Legendary Warriors **Legendary Warrior-Clare: 1500 attack) (Legendary Warrior-Jean: 1900 attack). **"I think I figured you out. You're hoping I'll attack you with one of my powerful monsters so that it will be destroyed in a few turns and one of your allies can have an easier time against me. I won't let that happen! I tune Legendary Warrior-Clare with Legendary Warrior-Rafaela to summon the Legendary Destroyer! That means that I can destroy your Swordsman by Destroyer's effect and inflict 1000 life points of damage. I could do it again, but you don't have any more monsters on the field," she revealed as Legendary Destroyer **(2700 attack) **appeared and destroyed the Swordsman from a Foreign Land, "I guess I'll just have to settle with attacking you with Jean, Clare, and Gearfried to end this duel!" Clare declared as her three warriors charged and took out the Duelbots remaining Life Points. **(Duelbot 1: 0)**

**Duel end: Victor: Clare**

"That was way too easy," Yami declared as Clare continued to duel.

"He had one facedown that's going to be in his allies Graveyard now. I have a bad feeling about this," Serena replied as Duelbot number 2 took the field.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Clare: 4000, Duelbot: 4000)**

"I have a bad feeling about this. What was that facedown card that got sent to the graveyard," Clare wondered while glaring back at her new opponent.

**Duelbot's Turn: **"I activate the Graveyard Bomb in my Graveyard. This card gains one counter for every turn it's in the graveyard. I can remove it from play to deal damage to my opponent equal to 1000x the number of counters on the card!"

"So that was his plan!" Clare realized to late, "it doesn't matter. I'll just have to keep this duel from lasting four turns!"

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light! This magic card renders you unable to attack for 3 turns. Turn end," the duelbot declared as three swords of light surrounded Clare.

**Clare's Turn: **"Darn it! This card is one of the ones Yugi showed me when he was teaching me how to play. If I can't get rid of it, I'll only have one turn left to destroy that bomb when I can finally attack again. He didn't put any monsters on the field, which means he's trying to keep me from being able to use Rafaela's effect. This isn't good," Clare realized as she drew her card, _I only have two cards in my hand, but fortunately, I just drew… _"I play the magic card, Card of Sanctity! This card forces us both to draw until we are holding six cards." Clare drew five more cards and checked her hand. "It's a long shot, but it might work. I sacrifice Legendary Warrior-Jean to summon Legendary Warrior Flora, next I throw two cards face down and activate Card Destruction. Now we both send our entire hand to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards," she revealed sending the final three cards in her hand to the graveyard and drawing three more cards. "Now, I reveal my face down spell card, Necromancy! This card summons as many random monster cards from your graveyard to the field as possible. I just sent Legendary Warrior-Teresa from my hand to the graveyard by Card Destructions effect meaning I have 4 Legendary Warriors to work with right now. If you have at least 4 monsters in your graveyard, you're done!" Clare was surprised when no monsters emerged from the graveyard! "You've got to be kidding. He didn't have a single monster in his hand! Darn it! I set two cards face down and end my turn.

**Duelbot's Turn: **"It is my move now," the Duelbot said drawing a card, "I activate the magic card, Giant Trunade in order to return all magic cards on the field to their owners hand."

"Including your Swords of Revealing light? I don't think so! I activate the Dust Tornado Trap Card and destroy your Swords before they can be returned to your hand!" Clare declared as the Swords were blown away and then all of her trap cards, including Dust Tornado, were returned to her hand.

"Clare played that really well," Yusei declared, "she chained her Dust Tornado to his Giant Trunade so that when Trunade blew all the magic cards she had back to her hand, Dust Tornado came back with it before it was destroyed at the end of the chain. Now she's free to attack, and she still has her trap card." **(A.N.: I picked that move up playing Yu-gi-oh 5D's Tag Force 5 so it is a legitimate move).**

"I activate the Dark Vortex magic card! This card removes all of your monsters from play until your 2nd standby phase after I activate this card!" the Duelbot declared as Phoenix Gearfried, Legendary Destroyer, and Legendary Knight Flora were sucked into a large black whirlwind, "two facedowns ends my turn."

**Clare's Turn:** "He's stalling until he can take me out with his bomb," Clare said as she drew her next card, "he won't last though. I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in attack mode!" she declared as her Warrior Lady appeared **(1100 attack).**

"Activate Gravity Bind Trap card. Now, your monsters with more than 4 stars can't attack me!"

"Darn it. I can't get in an attack," Clare said to herself, "fine, three face downs and my turn ends."

**Duelbots Turn: **"This is the third turn my bomb has been in play," the Duelbot declared.

"You won't make it to turn 4!" Clare declared, "I activate Dust Tornado!" she shouted revealing her Tornado yet again.

"Your moves are too predictable. I activate the Seven Tools of the Bandit trap card. I pay one thousand life points in order to negate your trap."

"I thought you might try that, so I was prepared with this! The trap card, Double Down! Now you have to pay double the amount of life points to activate a Trap Card!" Clare declared.

"A small price to pay," the duel bot replied as his life points dropped and Clare's trap was destroyed **(Duelbot: 2000). **"Turn end."

**Clare's Turn: **"I only have one shot at this," Clare declared drawing a card as her monsters were released from the Black Vortex. I activate the effect of Speed World 3 to remove 7 Speed Counters in order to draw an extra card. Now I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

"It's all over!" Luna shouted covering her eyes.

**Duelbots Turn: **"I activate the Graveyard Bomb!" the Duelbot declared as a bomb appeared from his graveyard with a large 4 written on the front, "since I've waited 4 turns, I can now deplete 4000 of your life points!" the Duelbot declared as the bomb exploded and nailed Clare for 4000 life points of damage **(Clare: 0).**

"She lost!" Luna shouted.

"I'm not going down alone!" Clare shouted, "I activate the Rebound Trap Card! Now, when I take effect damage, you take half the damage I took as well!" Clare shouted as the Rebound card shot a burst of energy at the Duelbot and reduced his life points as well **(Duelbot: 0)**

**Duel end: Victor: Draw**

"Incredible, Clare was able to take down two of them by herself!" Miria muttered to herself, "when did she get so good at this game?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think Team I2 will think twice before the next time they decide to mess with Duelist Clare! The score now stands Team Knights: 2, Team I2: 1," Kakashi shouted as Clare pulled into the pits.

"Well done, Clare," Yami declared.

"That was close. I'm sorry, I should have been more careful with the first one," Clare apologized as Moka climbed on her runner.

"Don't worry about it. You took him down and that's what matters," Moka declared, "leave the rest to me." With that, Moka rode out to face the third Duelbot.


	72. Return of the Duelbots 2 DARK WORLD

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 72**

**Return of the Duelbots part 2**

**TERROR OF DARK WORLD**

"In an amazing display of skill, Clare has successfully managed to eliminate two members of Team I2. Newcomer Moka Akashiya has proven herself to be a more then proficient duelist in her own right, so let's see if she can repeat that performance!" Kakashi shouted as Marik watched over the television in Team Zorc's garage.

"Your Duelbots leave something to be desired, Bakura," Marik declared as Yami Bakura entered the room.

"I don't recall ever claiming responsibility for these worthless bots. They were my sons idea," Yami Bakura replied as Ryu entered.

"I didn't intend for them to win, Father. I merely wanted to test the powers of the vampire and the claymore. You know that I am very cautious in nature," Ryu declared in his defense.

"Well, it seems the Claymore is more formidable then we anticipated. Let's see what the Vampire has to offer," Yami Bakura ordered looking back at the screen.

….

"Duelist Moka Akashiya of Team Knights vs Duelist three of team I2! On your marks, get set, duel!" Kakashi shouted as Moka and the Duelbot sped off.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Moka Akashiya: 4000 Duelbot: 4000)**

Though she still wasn't as confident on the Runner as Clare yet, Moka was easily able to overtake the Duelbot and pull into the lead.

**Moka's Turn: **"Okay, I need to be careful. The last Duelbot set Clare up with a dangerous trap for the second one to use, and I'm almost positive that this one will try something similar. I need to be careful and clear his field before I take him out if at all possible," Moka said to herself as she drew her card, "I summon Dark World Guardian in defense mode!" Moka declared as a dark purple demon carrying a large shield appeared on the field **(2100 defense), **"I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

**Duelbot's Turn: **"I summon Ancient Gear to the field in defense mode, then activate the Mass Production Magic Card which allows me to summon two more Ancient Gears in defense mode," he declared as three Ancient Gears appeared on his field **(Ancient Gear: 800 defense).**

"I couldn't have asked for a better move," Moka declared, "I activate the trap card Dark World Tax! Now any monsters you have on the field that were special summoned are destroyed and you take 1000 damage for each of them," Moka revealed as she showed her face down, which had a picture of a human hand dropping several gold coins into a demonic, purple hand. The two Ancient Gears who had just been summoned were destroyed and the Duelbot was nailed for 2000 damage! **(Duelbot: 2000). **"I knew Yugi said that you bots were weak, but I didn't realize how bad you were until just now."

"I end my turn," the Duelbot declared.

"Are you kidding me? That was completely worthless!" Moka shouted growing very irate.

**Moka's Turn: **"I think it's time for a certain annoying robot to learn his place," Moka declared drawing a card, "I activate the Dark World Dreamland and special summon Dark World Succubus to the field! Next I switch Dark World Guardian to attack mode and equip him with the Legendary Blade of Dark World spell card to increase his attack by 1000! Finally I summon Dark World Synchron to the field in attack mode!" Moka declared as Succubus appeared, Guardian switched to attack, and Dark World Synchron appeared **(Dark World Succubus: 1600 attack) (Dark World Guardian: 200 attack increased to 1200 attack) (Dark World Synchron: 0 attack). **"Dark World Synchron tune to Dark World Succubus!" Moka ordered as the purple tentacles reached from Synchron and bound Succubus, pulling her into the orb of light. When the light shattered, her wings and claws had grown in size and her eyes were now glowing read, "rule the skies, Dark World Master Succubus!" Moka shouted **(Dark World Master Succubus: 2200 attack). **"Time to finish you off. I activate the Charm magic card in order to take control of your Ancient Gear and then attack your life points directly with Master Succubus!" Moka declared as the Succubus charged forward and slashed the duelbot eliminating the last of its life points. **(Duelbot: 0)**

**Duel end: Victor: Moka Akashiya.**

"That was completely pitiful," Moka declared as she waited for her next opponent to ride out, "it only took me three turns to win. This last one had better be better than the other 3 or this round was a complete waste of time."

….

"So, what exactly do you have in store, Ryu?" Marik demanded.

"Moka Akashiya had best not get over confident. I'm afraid the next Duelbot is very much unlike the prior three," Ryu assured him.

….

"Things certainly aren't looking good for Team I2!" Kakashi shouted as the final Duelbot headed out onto the field.

"You really want to do this?" Moka asked, "all you're doing is wasting my time.

"You're about to learn some manners," Ryu declared, "I'll teach you to mock my creations."

**Ready, Set, Duel (Moka Akashiya: 4000 Duelbot: 4000)**

**Duelbot's Turn: **"The first move is mine… draw," the duelbot said in an unmistakably robotic voice.

"Guess they're not trying to hide the fact that these things are robots anymore," Crow declared.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," the duelbot said as he placed two facedowns.

**Moka's Turn: **"You've gotta be kidding me!" Moka shouted, "Master Succubus attack him directly!"

"Wait Moka! Don't rush into this blindly!" Yugi shouted but it was to late.

"I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor. Now your attacking monster is destroyed," the duelbot declared revealing its facedown. A suit of armor emerged from the card and trapped Master Succubus inside it. It then proceeded to crush her until she shattered.

"This one has a bit more fight in it," Moka realized, "now that Ancient Gear I took through Charm is returned to him. I'd better get rid of it before he has a chance to use it for anything! Go, Dark World Guardian! Destroy his Ancient Gear!" Moka ordered as Ancient Gear changed sides again and Dark World Guardian charged it and destroyed it.

"I activate my trap card, Suicide Bombing. When my monster is destroyed by your monster, your monster is destroyed as well," the duelbot declared as Legendary Guardian exploded as well.

"That's not good. He's already cleared out my monsters!" Moka exclaimed, "I may have underestimated this bot."

**Duelbot's Turn: **"It is not my turn… draw," the duelbot declared drawing a card, "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, which I will use to resurrect your Dark World Master Succubus." Moka was surprised to see Dark World Master Succubus suddenly appear on her enemy's field **(Dark World Master Succubus: 2200 attack).**

"Okay, that's not good," Moka declared.

"With this monster now in play, I calculate your chances for victory have now dropped to a mere 37%," the duelbot declared.

"Is that all?" Moka asked, "well, I'll admit, I'm not used to being the underdog in a fight, but I wouldn't worry to much about me. Thirty-seven percent is all I need to be able to turn you into scrap metal."

"Monster direct attack," the duelbot declared as Moka came under attack from her own monster. **(Moka: 1800).**

"And in an astounding turn of events, Moka is in big trouble!" Kakashi shouted.

"She judged this one's power prematurely by basing her assumptions on the one she dueled previously," Miria said quietly, "take it easy Moka. You can still win this."

**Moka's Turn: **"Heh, we'll see who has a thirty percent chance of winning this duel when I'm done here!" Moka declared drawing a card, "Right now, I have three spell cards in my hand, which means that by removing my 4 speed counters, Speed World 3 will nail you for 2400 life points!" Moka declared as the Duelbots life points dropped to 1600!

"Your chances of victory have only increased to 42%," the Duelbot began, "you still can…"

"Stuff it! I'm not done yet! Now I activate Gateway to Dark World! Now, since I have no Dark World Monsters on my field, I can summon one directly from my deck. Let's go, Dark World Vampire!" Moka shouted as her silver haired Dark World Vampire took to the field **(Dark World Vampire: 2200 attack).**

"Victory chance rose to 50%."

"Uhh, I don't need a play by play of how much my chances are going up!" Moka almost screamed, "I activate Return to Dark World. This allows me to summon a Dark World Monster from my Graveyard to the field for the remainder of my turn!"

"Victory chance rose to…"

"Shut up!" Crow shouted at the television. Behind him a child started crying. He turned and noticed for the first time that Akiza was holding Naruta.

"She's going to hate you when she grows up," Jack declared as Crow sighed.

"Now to end this! I summon Dark World Synchron!" Moka declared, "now, tune to Dark World Vampire and Dark World Succubus and call forth my mighty Queen of Dark World!" Moka ordered as Synchron absorbed both Vampire and Succubus, then erupted to reveal Queen of Dark World **(3000 attack)!**

"Chance of victory rose to…"

"One hundred percent! I activate a trap card, Dark World Blood Lust! Now all Dark World Vampires, such as Queen of Dark World, gain 1000 attack until the end of my current turn!" Moka declared as her Queen's attack rose to 4000!

"Chance of victory rose to 100%... error… error!"

"I'd better end this before you overload your circuitry," Moka declared, "attack, Queen of Dark World! Destroy Dark World Master Succubus and end this duel!" she ordered as Queen of Dark World charged forward and hammered the Succubus with a kick to her stomach, destroying her. **(Duelbot: 0)**

**(Author's Note: I decided that since these duels play like normal duels, Speed World 3's effect will apply to both normal and speed spell cards that are in the players hand.)**

**Duel End: Victor: Moka Akashiya.**

The Duelbot overloaded as Moka stopped. The bot shot past her and crashed into the guard wall, exploding. Moka removed her helmet allowing her silver hair to blow freely and glared up at the bot with her bright red eyes.

"Know your place," she ordered as she turned her runner and coasted back to the pits.


	73. Duel of the Gods THE GREEK GODS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 73**

**Duel of the Gods**

**THE GREEK GOD CARDS**

"Well that was lame," Serena moaned, "Moka and Clare did all the work. I didn't even get to duel."

"You will, Serena," Yusei declared approaching the team, "I just found out that your team is going to be facing Team Ragnarok in the semi-finals."

"Team Ragnarok?" Yugi repeated.

"They're a top rated duel team," Crow declared, "and even worse, they have three god cards of their own."

"God cards!"

"Yep. The three Nordic god cards to be exact," Crow continued, "you've got Thor, Lord of the Aesir, Loki, Lord of the Aesir, and then the big one, Odin, Father of the Aesir. They're bad news."

"I see. This could be fun," Serena declared. Suddenly, Yugi's millennium puzzle began to glow.

"I sense a great power nearby," Yugi declared, "YU-GI-OH!"

"It seems that destiny has arranged for an ultimate clash of the gods. Am I correct… Team Ragnarok!" Yami asked turning and looking behind his team. Team Knights and Team 5Ds all turned to see four men standing behind them. Yusei and Team 5Ds recognized three of them as Dragan, Brodor, and Halldor of Team Ragnarok. They assumed that the fourth must be the mysterious Gremdor. He was about as tall as Halldor and had the same colored hair. The only difference was that Gremdor's spiky hair reminded Yami of Naruto.

"Team Knights, such a pleasure," Gremdor said but Yami felt he was mocking them.

"What is it that you want! I assume that you must be Gremdor!" Yami demanded. As he spoke, Gremdor held up his right arm and revealed a Duel Disc. He drew a card and placed it on the disc.

"Rise now, mighty Poseidon, God of the Seas!" he shouted as his card began to glow with a blue light. A giant merman wielding a large trident and wearing a crown on his head appeared and stared down at Yami and his friends through menacing blue eyes.

"Another God Card!" Crow exclaimed.

"Yugi Muto. Your intentions have been revealed to me through the power of the gods of Greece," Gremdor declared, "you desire to cross time and alter the flow of history as destiny and the gods have written it. This is a mockery of their power and will not be tolerated."

"What are you saying?" Yami demanded.

"That this time is as the gods have willed it! Your attempts to change it are sacrilege," Gremdor declared, "you must be crushed."

"This guys off his rocker," Crow declared, "hey Brodor. Is this nutcase really with you guys?"

"Don't look at me, man," Brodor declared, "wasn't my idea to let him on our team."

"Sorry about this you guys," Dragan spoke up, "Gremdor here happens to be Halldor's brother."

"Oops… uh sorry about the nutcase bit," Crow apologized to Halldor.

"All of you stay back," Yami ordered which made Crow jump.

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" he asked.

"Gremdor. What are you saying!" Yami demanded, "that you believe that the world should be left as it is!"

"I am merely the messenger of the gods, Yugi Muto," Gremdor replied, "and the gods will… is absolute. I ought to use Poseidon's might and crush you all where you stand, but you are fortunate that the will of the gods is simply that your plans to return to your own time be foiled."

"We should feel fortunate?" Moka asked, "I think someone needs to learn his place."

"Is that so?" Gremdor asked, "it seems that you require a demonstration of my god's power, Vampire."

"Let it go, Gremdor," Halldor almost seemed to be pleading.

"She asked for it, Brother. Let us see who needs to learn her place! Poseidon! Teach this little girl that only a fool would think herself equal to a god!" Gremdor ordered. He didn't notice as Yami quickly reinserted the chip he had received from Valeria.

"Take to the sky, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami shouted as his own duel disc began to glow red. Gremdor watched in horror as Yugi's massive Egyptian God Card took to the sky and towered over his own Greek God Card! "You are not the only one who carries the power of a god, Gremdor!" Yami declared, "if your wise, then you'll leave this to be settled on the duel track, but if you'd rather, I'd be more than happy to give you a first-hand demonstration of the power of the three gods of Egypt.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon," Halldor declared, "truly a magnificent beast you have, Yugi."

"Halldor, are you really going to tell me that you want this world to stay the way it is?" Yusei ordered.

"Unlike my brother, Yusei Fudo, I do not pretend to speak the will of the gods. Destiny will be decided when we meet for the semi-finals, Team Knights. I pray for the sake of all of us that fate favors you," Halldor revealed.

"If you hope for our success, then why not join forces with us?" Yami asked, "to defeat Team Zorc, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Perhaps in time, but for now, we are the ones who shall test your resolve," Halldor replied, "if you cannot overcome us, then you cannot hope to face the challenges that lie ahead of you."

"I see. Then I look forward to settling this in our duel," Yami declared, "I do want to know though. How is it that you're able to summon your god card into our world?"

"You need not worry about that at this time," Gremdor declared as team Ragnarok began to depart, "we shall meet again very soon Yugi Muto. I look forward to the clash between our gods."

"Heh, that Gremdor guy sure changed his tune once he got a look at Yugi's Slifer the Sky Dragon," Crow declared, "not so high and mighty now are ya!"

"It would seem that we have a hard road ahead," Yami declared.

_Gremdor seemed pretty convinced that this ruined future is the way things are meant to be, _Yugi declared in thought, _do you really think we can do all that much to change it?_

"You must," a voice from behind them caused them all to jump, but most of all, Yami. How could anyone hear what Yugi was saying within his thoughts? He got his answer when he saw the figure standing behind him.

"Dordan!" he said in surprise as the saiyan warrior approached them.

"You must defeat Team Ragnarok, Yugi, at all costs. The fate of the entire world depends on you," Dordan declared.

"I know. I promise, I won't fail," Yami declared as he looked back at where Team Ragnarok has departed to.

**(A.N.: Alright all you happy readers out there, I need your help (if you're a not-so-happy reader, your help will still be appreciated). I don't want to give too much away but very soon, something huge is going to happen. Book one of Shonen Alliance is going to end! That's right, I said Book one. As frightfully long as this is, it is far from finished. In only a few sagas, SHONEN ALLIANCE BOOK 2: BOOK OF DARKNESS is going to begin. This is where I need your help. The knights are going to be joined by six additional series between now and the end of the first few BOOK OF DARKNESS sagas, one of them is a secret, four of them are Yu-gi-oh GX, Toriko, Ruroni Kenshin, and Murder Princess. The remaining one is undecided. That's where you come in. I want you to nominate series in Private Messages and reviews that could be the fifth series. So far, I have Reborn, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Gin Tama, Fairy Tail, and the Kingdom Hearts Manga. There is still one series that is a secret, but it will be revealed shortly and if you suggest it, I'll let you know in a P.M. so as not to ruin the surprise. So let me know if any of you have animes or mangas you wish were in Shonen Alliance that weren't. They might have a chance.)**


	74. Duel of the Gods 2 THOR

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 74**

**Duel of the Gods part 2**

**THOR**

**(Author's Note: List of animes suggested to add to SHONEN ALLIANCE so far: Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Gin Tama, Bobobo-bo bobo, Fairy Tale, Sonic X, Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam (unspecified as to which). I'll give one more update and the poll will be finalized when Team 5Ds challenges Team Zorc in the semi-finals.)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time!" Kakashi shouted enthusiastically, "welcome to the Capsule Corp Grand Prix Semi-Finals!"

"This needs to end," Miria said in an annoyed tone when she dropped Naruta off with Clare and Luna in the Team 5Ds/Knights garage.

"Getting tired of being an announcer, Miria?" Crow asked.

"You have no idea," Miria replied as she walked away, "this is terrible. Oh one more thing, Kakashi wanted me to wish you all luck today. He says you're going to need it."

"Thank you Miria," Yugi replied, "You might be right."

….

"The first round of the semi-finals will put Team Knights against the colossal Team Ragnarok, wielders of the mighty Nordic god cards!"

"Be careful Clare," Yugi cautioned as Clare mounted her Duel Runner to begin the first round, "don't underestimate them. God cards are not to be taken lightly."

"I'll be careful," Clare replied, "don't worry. I'll win this. They aren't going to stop us from setting things right."

"Good luck," Moka declared, "don't try to take on more then you can handle."

Clare chuckled, "I could say the same to you." Moka smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting along again," Yugi declared, "you had me worried for a little while there."

"We're sorry Yugi…" Moka began but Yugi interrupted.

"Don't be. I have a pretty good idea as to what was wrong. It's understandable, but don't worry. We'll make it so that that never happens," Yugi assured them.

"Right," Clare replied as she sped out onto the track. She looked across from her and discovered that her opponent was Dragan.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl," Dragan declared.

"If you did, I'd have to hurt you," Clare replied glaring at him.

"Fair enough," Dragan replied, "oh, and don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're trying to fix the world either. I'm not going to lie and say I agree with Gremdor, but I trust Halldor and he says that we need to go all out against you. You have to prove yourselves worthy to set things straight with our world!"

"I won't fail," Clare declared.

"Duelist Clare of Team Knights and Duelist Dragan of Team Ragnarok, one your mark! Get set! Duel!" Kakashi shouted and the semi-finals began.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Clare: 4000 Dragon: 4000)**

As they approached the corner, both duelists were still neck and neck!

"I hope that's not as fast as you can go!" Dragan shouted.

"Not even close!" Clare declared picking up speed and easily rounding the corner before Dragan.

"Okay, that wasn't half bad."

**Clare's Turn: **"It's my move to begin!" Clare declared drawing a card, "I set two cards face down and summon Field-Commander Rahz," **(A.N. Many thanks to Kuroui who helped me track down quite a few cards to add to Clare's Deck) **Clare shouted as a stout soldier with a large sword appeared **(Field-Commander Rahz: 1600 attack)**, "Rahz allows me to move a level 4 or lower warrior type monster to the top of my deck! Now I activate the Pot of Greed to draw two additional cards!" she declared drawing two more cards, "perfect, I activate the Double Summon magic card to be able to summon twice this turn and I summon Legendary Warrior-Clare to the field! This enables me to automatically special summon Legendary Warrior-Jean to the field and I tune my two Legendary Warriors in order to summon the Legendary Protector!" Clare and Jean merged and Legendary Protector **(2500 attack) **took up her sword.

"Whoa! That was awesome! Clare already summoned one of her Legendary Synchro Monsters!" Leo shouted.

"She did, but let's not forget that Dragan has Thor, Lord of the Aesir. Clare had better finish this quickly if she doesn't want to face that thing," Jack declared.

**Dragan's Turn: **"That was a really good opening move, Clare. I'd expect no less from someone who was trained by the Legendary Yugi Muto," Dragan declared drawing a card, "but now it's my turn! I summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts in defense mode!" he said as Tanngrisnir **(800 defense) **appeared on the field. "I end my turn with a face down!"

**Clare's Turn: **"He's too confident. He's up to something," Clare said to herself as she drew her card, "I'd better handle this carefully. I activate the Magic Card, Cost Down. I discard a card from my hand in order to decrease the number of stars of all monsters in my hand by two! While I'm at it, I'll play the continuous spell card, Dark Room of Nightmare! Now if you take damage from a card effect, you take 300 additional damage from this card! Now I sacrifice my Field-Commander in order to summon my Phoenix Gearfried!" she declared as Rahz vanished and Phoenix Gearfried **(2800 attack) **took its place. "Now, attack! Phoenix Gearfried! Attack his Nordic Beast!" Clare ordered as Gearfried charged and took down Tanngrisnir with ease.

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Dragan declared, "now I can special summon two Nordic Beast Tokens in defense mode!" Two small beasts appeared on Dragan's field **(0 defense). **"Not only that, but now I can activate the special ability of my Tanngjostner of the Nordic Beasts in defense mode!" he shouted as a Yak like monster appeared on the field **(Tanngjostner of the Nordic Beasts: 1100 defense).**

"That's not good, if that card switches from defense mode to attack mode, Dragan can summon another Nordic Beast to the field. Then he'll be that much closer to summoning his Thor!" Jack declared.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Clare's got it under control!" Leo declared.

"I hope so," Yusei replied.

"He's got three three star monsters on the field, and the only monster I can attack with is Legendary Protector. What do I… wait, that's right, I have a trap card! I activate Miracle Lotus!" Clare declared revealing a trap card, "this card grants one of my monsters 1000 additional attack points plus the ability to attack twice this turn!" Clare declared as Legendary Protector's attack rose to 3500, "I also activate the continuous trap card, Legendary Destruction! Now every time a Legendary Warrior destroys a monster by battle, you take 500 life points of damage! I attack one of your tokens and your Tanngjostner!" Clare shouted as Dragan's two monsters were destroyed by her legendary warrior! "Now you take 1000 damage from Legendary Destruction's effect plus an additional 600 for Dark Room of Nightmares for a total of 1600!" Clare declared as Dragan's life points dropped **(Dragan: 2400). **"Now, I activate Legendary Rush from my hand! The card deals 500 points of damage for every legendary warrior on the field as well as an additional 500 for a legendary Synchro monster. You take 1000 damage for Legendary Protector plus Dark Rooms 300 which brings the total to 1300!" Clare said as Dragan's life points dropped yet again **(Dragan: 1100).**

"Incredible. Not only did she destroy two of his monsters which will make it difficult for him to summon Thor this turn, but she took out almost one third of his life points!" Luna said excitedly, "if Dragan doesn't pull something off this turn, Clare'll win!"

**Dragan's Turn: **"I'm not done just yet," Dragan declared, "you're not the only one who has a Double Summon magic card, Clare, and I'm activating mine!" Dragan declared revealing his Double Summon spell, "now I summon my second Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts and the Nordic Beast Tuner Monster, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!"

"Oh no! He managed to summon a three star and a four star monster!" Luna exclaimed.

"Let's see, he already had a 3 star monster on the field, so let's see that makes… oh man, he has 10 stars! Now he can summon…!" Leo began to shout but was interrupted as Dragan made his move.

"I tune my three Nordic Beasts in order to summon my ultimate creature! Now, descend from your throne, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!" Dragan shouted as Thor **(3500 attack) **towered over the field.

"Oh no!" Yugi shouted.

"Thor, teach Clare what happens what little girls think they can defy the will of the gods! I activate the trap card, Divine Relic Mijolner which allows me to attack with Thor twice and deal an additional 1000 life points of damage when he destroys a card! Destroy her Legendary Protector with Polarizing Pummel!" Dragon ordered as Thor swung his giant hammer and destroyed Legendary Protector and dealt a significant amount of damage to Clare's Life Points. **(Clare: 3000 life points) **"Now, Mijolner deals an additional 1000 damage!" Dragan declared as Thor fired several bolts of electricity at Clare. **(Clare: 2000 life points)** Clare was surprised as pain ravaged her entire body, causing her to scream.

"What's going on!" Moka exclaimed from the pits.

"No! Do those god cards deal real damage!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Alright, Thor, destroy Phoenix Gearfried!" Dragan ordered as Gearfried was crushed by Thor's giant hammer and Clare took more damage **(Clare: 1300) **"And now an additional 1000 damage!" Clare screamed with pain again as the lightning hit her and reduced her life points to 300! Clare lost control of her runner which drifted and began to grind against the outer barrier!

"I don't get it, Clare's a Claymore, she should be able to take more punishment then that!" Jack shouted.

"Thor must be intensifying its attacks for just that reason," Yusei replied.

"She's done for," Dragan declared, "there's no way she can recover from that…"

"Don't even think that I'm done!" Clare declared regaining control of her runner and glaring back at Dragan. Dragan felt a cold wave of terror shoot through his entire body as he glared back into Clare's feral yellow eyes.

"Good, she released some of her Yoki and lessened the damage she took," Miria muttered.

**Clare's Turn: **"If you're so determined for this duel to end, then I'll end it," Clare declared drawing a card, "first I activate the effect of Speed World 3! By removing my 4 Speed Counters you take 800 damage for every spell card in my hand, and since I just drew one, you take 800 life points of plus 300 more for Dark Room of Nightmare!"

"I thought you might try to pull this, which is why I was prepared with the trap card, Nordic Gift! This card increases my life points by 500 for every Aesir on my field! Since I have Thor, I gain 500 leaving me with 500 additional life points!" Dragan declared revealing his face down **(Dragan: 500)**

"And no more Face down cards, which is exactly what I was going for! I activate the magic card Legendary Stand! Now by removing all monsters I have from play, I can special summon Legendary Warrior-Clare, Jean, Rafaela, Flora, and Teresa!"

"What good is that going to do!" Dragan asked, "what are you planning!"

"I'm planning on calling my own God Card to the field!" Clare revealed, "are you aware of the story behind these five cards?"

"Mildly! They say that a long time ago, five female warriors rose up and prevented the world from being destroyed by a dark entity, right?" Dragan replied.

"That's the condensed version I guess," Clare replied, "but there's more to it. Are you aware that the Legendary Warrior-Clare on my field now represents the same Clare represents the Clare that is my namesake?"

"I don't get it?" Dragan declared.

"I am named after the Legendary Clare of the Twin Goddesses! According to the Legend, in order to save their comrades and the world, the strongest warrior, Teresa, and the weakest, Clare, twin sisters, transcended the reality they lived in and became the Twin Goddesses, Teresa and Clare, of which, I am named after Clare," Clare revealed raising her hand into the air, "now the warriors will once again transcend their reality and the ultimate guardian of peace and justice will descend from the sky! I Tune Legendary Warrior- Clare with Legendary Warrior-Teresa in order to Synchro Summon The Twin Goddesses!" she shouted as both Clare and Teresa leapt into the air! Both women began to glow with a blinding white light. When the light vanished, both were still present, but they had changed their appearance. They looked Identical now, both had long, golden hair and wore beautiful white robes. The two Goddesses soared into the air and faced Thor **(The Twin Goddesses: 4000 attack).**

"Impossible!" Dragan shouted.

"So Clare had a god of her own this entire time," Moka said smiling, "why am I not surprised."

"With no Face downs on the field, I can confidently say that this is the end for you, Dragan!" Clare declared spinning her runner so she was facing Dragan while coasting backwards, "My Twin Goddess attacks your Thor Lord of the Aesir!" Clare ordered as both Clare and Teresa charged towards Thor. Both began to shine with a blinding white light which pierced Thor's chest and caused him to explode! **(Dragan: 0)**

"Perfect! Unlike in the WRGP, in the CCGP, the Duel ends right now! It doesn't progress to the End Phase which means Thor is gone for good!" Jack revealed.

"Wait, then won't have to deal with all three Nordic Gods at once. Well they're pretty lucky," Crow replied.

"The Duel is over! Duelist Clare claims the first victory for Team Knights!" Kakashi shouted excitedly as both Dragan and Clare finished their lap.

"Not bad, Clare. I can't speak for everyone, but if your other allies are as good as you are, I think you may have what it takes to save this world after all," Dragan declared as the two rode side by side towards the end.

"Thank you, Dragan," Clare replied as her yellow eyes changed back to silver, "I just hope we can convince the rest of your team."

"I don't think you'll have much trouble convincing Brodor or even Halldor," Dragan replied, "but… tell Yugi to watch out for Gremdor. That man is convinced that he's been called by the gods to prevent you and Yugi from fixing the damage that was done to the time line when you disappeared, and he'll use the full power of his Greek god cards to crush him."

"I'll let him know, thank you Dragan," Clare said pulling into her pit.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it," Dragan said quietly as he pulled into his own.


	75. Duel of the Gods 3 LOKI

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 75**

**Duel of the Gods part 3**

**LOKI**

"In an amazing display of power and skill, Clare has triumphed over Dragan and eliminated Thor from the round!" Kakashi shouted, "now things are about to head up even more as Duelist Moka Akashiya and Duelist Brodor prepare to take the field! Also, for those of you who don't know, from this point on, Duelists will retain the Speed Counters gathered by their allies, meaning that Brodor now takes the field with 5 Speed Counters while Moka will start with one!" Kakashi shouted.

"It would have been nice if he'd mentioned that earlier!" Clare said in an annoyed voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Moka declared, "wish me luck." Her Duel Runner roared to life and she sped out onto the track to face Brodor.

"So, I get to handle the vampire," Brodor said confidently, "must be my lucky day."

"I'd be careful not to underestimate me if I were you. I may not have a God Card, but I assure you, that's not going to change anything," Moka said.

"Ehh, I guess we'll find out," Brodor declared.

"Duelists, on your mark! Get set, DUELLL!" Kakashi shouted as both Duelists took off.

**(Author's Note: I'm changing up how I track duels slightly so that it's easier for me to keep things straight. No big changes, but just thought I'd mention it)**

**Ready, Set, Duel** **(Moka Akashiya: 4000 Brodor: 4000)**

**Brodor's Turn (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 6) (Moka's Speed Counters: 2): **"Since Dragan took the fall in the last duel, the first moves mine," Brodor revealed.

"What! Is that another rule that only applies after the semi-finals?" Moka asked.

"Oops, I forgot you guys wouldn't know much about how these tournaments work. Don't worry; the only real changes are the Speed Counters and this one, so now ya know. Now, back to business! I summon Dverg of the Nordic Alfar! When I summon Dverg, I'm allowed another normal summon this turn, so, I'll pull out my Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar. He lets me choose another monster on my field and summon another Nordic monster from my hand with the same level, so I'll go ahead and pull out another Dverg," Brodor said as three monsters appeared on his field **(Dverg of the Nordic Alfar: 1000 defense) (Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar: 1200 defense). **"Two face downs and I'm done."

"Amazing! In only one turn, Brodor has managed to summon three creatures to the field! Moka had better be careful or she may quickly find out why they call this man the Trickster!" Kakashi declared.

"With all those Nordic Alfar cards on the field, he has to be setting himself up to summon Loki!" Crow exclaimed.

"Let's hope Moka will figure that out," Yusei said as Moka's turn began.

**Moka's Turn (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 3) (Brodor's Speed Counters: 7): **"First things first! I'm going to level the playing field! I activate the speed spell card, Dark World Speed Trap!" Moka declared playing a speed spell with a picture of a duel runner being snared in the tentacles of Dark World Synchron, "this card reduces your Speed Counters until they're equal to mine then allows me to summon a Dark World Monster from my deck or hand with stars less than or equal to the number of speed counters you lost! Since you lost 4, I'll choose 1 star Dark World Synchron!" Clare declared as her Synchron appeared **(Dark World Synchron: 0 attack)**, "now I summon Dark World Young Vampire and tune Young Vampire with Dark World Synchron to summon forth Dark World Vampire Knight!" she shouted as her Young Vampire appeared, was engulfed by Dark World Synchron, and emerged as Dark World Vampire Knight **(2000 attack).** "I don't know what you have planned, Brodor, but it's not going to happen! Vampire Knight, attack his Ljosalf!" Moka ordered as Vampire Knight charged at Ljosalf!

"Nope, don't think so," Brodor said, "you see, I'm activating a trap card, Time Capsule. Now all the monsters on my field are removed from play and won't be back until the end phase of this turn," Brodor declared triumphantly as a large metal box appeared. All three of Brodor's creatures were put inside the box which then descended into the ground.

"That's fine, but now you've left yourself wide open to a direct attack, or didn't that occur to you!" Moka shouted as Vampire Knight's attack continued and hit Brodor. **(Brodor: 2000)**

"Oh no! I didn't think about that! Oh man, if I take one more attack, I'm finished. Nah, just kidding. I already planned for that. You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away, or in this case, the damage. I activate the Golden Apple trap card. Now, I gain back all the life points I just lost and I get to summon a Malice Token whose attack is equal to the damage I took," Brodor declared revealing his trap card. A golden apple appeared and replenished all of Brodor's life points, then vanished leaving a Malice Token with 2000 attack in its place **(Brodor: 4000)!**

"You're really annoying," Moka hissed, "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Brodor's Turn (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 4) (Moka's Speed Counters: 4): **"Alright, now my Time Capsule opens and my 3 Nordic monsters come back," Brodor said as the box remerged from the ground and the three Nordic monsters were released back onto the field.

"I was waiting for that! I activate a card from my hand!" Moka declared, "I now special summon Dark World Young Witch to the field, and believe me you're not the only one who likes to play tricks!" she declared as a young girl with short brown hair wearing a witches hat and black robes appeared on the field **(Dark World Young Witch: 700 attack)**.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"When a monster is summoned to the field by means other than a normal summon, I can special summon Young Witch and then all of those monsters are destroyed!" Moka declared as Young Witch waved her magic want which released several magical blades which cut through the three Nordic monsters and caused them to shatter.

"No way!" Brodor shouted.

"That's not all! If the total level of the destroyed monsters equals four or higher, which it does, I can upgrade my Young Witch by summoning Dark World Witch to take her place!" Moka declared as Young Witch vanished and a similar looking but older witch took her place **(Dark World Witch: 1700 attack)!**

"Oh no! You've completely foiled my plan! What am I gonna do! Heh, nah, I'm just foolin' around. I play a speed spell, Double Rebirth! The card lets me pull two monster back from my graveyard until the end of my turn, and I choose Dverg and Ljosalf!" Brodor revealed as he activated a speed spell with a picture of two dark shadows erupting from a graveyard and his two monsters returned. "Now, I'm gonna tribute Dverg in order to summon the tuner monster, Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar!"

"Svartalf is a five star tuner, and with a 4 star monster and a one star token already in play…" Jack began.

"He's about to Synchro Summon!" Yugi realized down in the pits.

"I Synchro Summon Loki, Lord of the Aesir!" Brodor shouted as his three monsters merged and his Nordic god appeared **(Loki, Lord of the Aesir: 3300), **"I'm pretty interested to see how you're gonna pull this one out, Moka. I should warn you though, I wouldn't go tellin' a god that he needs to learn his place," Brodor declared tauntingly, "Here, I'll give ya a demonstration! Loki attack her witch with Vanity Blast!"

"I don't think so!" Moka declared, "I activate my Sakuretsu Armor trap card to destroy your Loki!"

"Not a bad move, Moka, but it won't work, cause Loki can negate a trap card when he attacks!" Brodor revealed as Loki shot his vanity blast at the trap card instead of Dark World Witch and destroyed it! Then he fired a blast at Dark World Witch!

"Then it's lucky for me you chose my Witch as your target! I activate the Quick Play Spell, Dark World Sorcery! Now if a trap card on my field was negated this turn I can increase a Dark World Witch monster's attack by the attack of a monster on my opponent's field until the end phase of this turn!" Moka declared.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Brodor said as Dark World Witch's attack jumped by 3300 to 5000 attack! Dark World Witch fired a blast of magic that overpowered Loki's Vanity Blast and blew the Nordic god to pieces! **(Brodor: 2300)**.

"I'm not done yet, because now, due to my Witch's special ability, you take another 100 points of damage for every star your monster had!" Moka revealed as Witch fired another blast Brodor which nailed him for 1000 life points of damage **(Brodor: 1300)!**

"Okay, not bad. I set one card face down and end my turn, but I wouldn't get to comfortable because during the end phase, Loki returns to the field!" Brodor declared.

"He does what!" Moka exclaimed as a rift appeared in the sky and Loki emerged from it.

"Yep, and when he does, I get to move a trap card from my graveyard back to my hand! I'll choose my Time Capsule," Brodor declared adding his Time Capsule to his hand.

**Moka's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand 2, Speed Counters: 5) (Brodor's Speed Counters: 5): **"Not good, what do I do? I have enough Speed Counters to activate Speed World 3… but I only have one spell card in my hand! It won't be enough. Besides, even if it was, I can't end the duel with that thing still in play, or Serena will have to deal with two of them, and I'll be reducing her Speed Counters! I'll just have to try to buy some time for now. "I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light to prevent you from attacking for three turns.

"Not a bad attempt, but I activate my Dust Tornado to blow your Swords away and set a card from my hand face down," Brodor revealed as a Dust Tornado blew away Moka's Swords before they even had a chance to activate! Then Brodor placed the final card face down.

"That's just his Time Capsule card. What good will removing his Loki from play for a turn do? If he takes another direct attack at this point he's done and if Loki's not on the field, his next ally won't be able to use it…. That's it! Maybe I can use that against him! I set one card face down and switch both of my monsters to defense mode to end my turn!" Moka declared as she switched Vampire Knight and Witch to defense mode.

**Brodor's Turn: (Life Points: 1300, Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 6) (Moka's Speed Counters: 6): **"Well, it's your lucky day, Moka. If I'd drawn a monster or a spell card, this duel would have been over just like that," Brodor revealed.

"How so?" Moka asked.

"Because of my Trap Card, Time Capsule! Did I mention that this card can affect either side of the field?" Brodor replied.

"It can what!" Moka exclaimed as a box appeared. Several energy binds shout out and bound both Vampire Knight and Witch, pulling them into the capsule which sunk underground, "oh no!"

"I afraid so, Moka. Now, Loki! Attack with Vanity Blast!" Brodor ordered as Loki unleashed his full might on Moka who screamed with pain as her life points dropped to 700.

"Don't have a lot of use for this card right now, so I'll hold onto it. I end my turn," Brodor revealed as the box opened and Vampire Knight and Witch returned to the field.

"This isn't good. If I don't end this here and he draws a spell card, I'm done for. I don't have a lot of time. All I can do know I guess is do like Yugi says and trust in the heart of my cards!" Moka declared firmly as she drew.

**Moka's Turn: (Life Points: 700, Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 7): **"Alright, now I've got you!" Moka shouted, "I think it's about time your god learned its place! I activate the Trap card, Dark World Bomb! I couldn't activate it during your turn due to your Loki's ability, plus your Time Capsule took away my monsters, but now by sacrificing two Dark World Monsters on my field, I can eliminate a monster on your field! Moka declared as Vampire Knight and Witch blew up and took down Loki!

"Did you forget that Loki comes back during the end of the turn?" Brodor asked.

"Not at all, I intend to deal with you while he's gone! I activate the spell card, Dark World Dreamland, enabling me to summon Dark World Succubus directly to the field!" Moka shouted as her blue haired Succubus **(1600 attack) **appeared.

"Uh oh," Brodor said suddenly realizing that there was nothing he could do.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Brodor, that even a god doesn't ensure victory. It's time for you to learn your place! Dark World Succubus attacks you directly!" Moka shouted as her Succubus flew in and slashed Brodor with her claws reducing his life points to 0!

"I may not be able to win," Brodor declared, "but I'm going down in style! The real reason I didn't set my card on the field is because it activates from my hand! It's the trap card, Self Destruction! If a card on my field was removed from the field by a card effect and I suffer a direct attack, you take damage equal to the attack of my monster!" Brodor shouted as Loki exploded back onto the field and blasted Moka with its Vanity Blast. Moka clenched her teeth as her life points dropped to zero as well.

**Duel end: Victor: Draw**

"Amazing! In an incredible last ditch effort, the Trickster has turned the tables on Moka and ended the duel in a draw!" Kakashi shouted.

"I can't believe I walked into that," Moka moaned, "I should have known you'd have something up your sleeve."

"Heh, they don't call me the Trickster for nothing. Even so, I'm surprised you were ablt to pull that one off like that. Pretty good, Moka Akashiya. Maybe you really are what we hope you are."

"Tell me, Brodor, what is it that you hope we are?" Moka asked as the two approached the end of the lap.

"Don't lump we true members of Team Ragnarok with that joker, Gremdor. We're Team Ragnarok because we're the wielders of the Rune eyes, the wielders of the mighty Polar Gods!" Brodor declared.

"I'm sensing some tension here," Moka said smiling, "but I don't recall asking about Gremdor. I wanted to know what it was you believe we are, Brodor."

"Right, sorry Moka. It' just… ever since Gremdor came showing off his Greek God Cards, everything's been different for us. It's almost like Halldor's afraid of him. Imagine, the wielder of Odin, Father of the Aesir afraid of anyone, but I guess… you need to warn Yugi. The god card Gremdor used against you was only the second strongest he has. The three Greek God Cards are Hades, Lord of the Underworld, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, and Zeus, Ruler of the Gods. If Yugi hopes to win, he'll need to give it everything he's got."

"Like Yugi would do anything less," Moka replied as they approached the pits, "but you still haven't answered my question yet. What is it that you hope we are?"

Brodor hesitated until the last second before they separated into their pits and then spoke, "We hope that Yugi is the one chosen to be the wielder of the gods in our place." With that, Brodor pulled into his pit and left Moka to ponder on what he had just said.


	76. Duel of the Gods 4 ODIN

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 76**

**Duel of the Gods part 4**

**ODIN**

Serena was already ready to pull out when Moka returned to the pits.

"Good work taking down Loki," Serena declared putting on her helmet, "I'll handle it from here." Moka nodded and Serena's Blue-eyes White Dragon runner raced out onto the arena.

"Is something bothering you, Moka?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, we need to talk," Moka replied looking at the surprised Yugi.

….

At the starting line, Serena faced Halldor.

"The legacy of the great Seto Kaiba," Halldor declared, "it is an honor to meet you in combat."

"Halldor. How long has it been? Quite a while I guess seeing as how the last time we saw each other was about 3 years before my father died."

"I remember well. Only two duelists have ever bested me in combat. One was Yusei Fudo, but for him, the duel could have truly gone either way. Only at the very end did Yusei truly claim the victory. Now, Seto Kaiba was a different story. Even Odin could not hope to overcome the might of your father's Blue-eyes Shining Dragon. I was truly outmatched in that duel. I'm glad that so many years later, I could have a chance to face the great Kaiba legacy once more, in the form of Kaiba's lovely daughter."

"Heh, I'm flattered, but let me assure you. You won't find me any more forgiving then my father. You lost then, and you'll lose now!" Serena declared firmly.

"Duelists, on your marks, get set, go!" Kakashi shouted as the two duel titans erupted from the starting line.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Serena Kaiba: 4000 Halldor: 4000)**

**Halldor's Turn: (4000 Life Points: Hand: 6: Speed Counters: 8) (Serena's Speed Counters: 8) **"Since the last duel was a draw, our first move is decided based on the prior duel in which Clare took down Dragan. That means that the first move is mine," Haldor declared drawing a card, "well, this is quite interesting. I activate the Speed Spell, Clashing Warriors. Now when, neither duelist has any monsters on the field, we may both summon any monster from our hands regardless of level or summoning conditions."

"You're being rather helpful. I'm guessing you have something planned. Well, my mother always taught me that I should always be grateful for a gift, and I've been waiting for a chance to show this card for Yugi. I'll show you… the gift I received from my uncle before he died! Spread your wings and take flight, Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Serena ordered as Joey's Red-eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field **(Red-eyes Black Dragon: 2400 attack). **

"Isn't that the monster Joey used?" Moka asked.

"I thought Serena had never met Joey," Clare said.

"She didn't," Dordan said from behind them which startled all three of them. They hadn't even sensed him approaching. "Joseph gave Serenity that card shortly before he left to take part in the final battle. Serenity had told him that she was going to marry Seto Kaiba. You can imagine how Joey reacted at first, but eventually he agreed to let his sister do as she wished. When he realized he wouldn't be around to attend her wedding, he gave her the Red-eyes Black Dragon as a wedding gift. Serenity later passed the card down to Serena, who now treasures it above all her other cards, save the Blue-eyes White Dragons she received from her father."

"I see. It's amazing to see how things change when you leave for such a long period of time," Yugi declared.

_Yes. Who would have ever thought that Joey would ever be the uncle of Kaiba's daughter? Within Serena flows the bloodline of both our closest friend and our greatest rival, _Yami declared in thought from the Millennium Puzzle.

"So… what's Halldor planning?" Yugi wondered.

….

"So, Halldor, what card will you be summoning?" Serena asked.

"I will not be summoning a card by the effect of Clashing Warriors," Halldor declared smiling as his rune eye began to glow.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Serena said suddenly realizing that she'd walked into a trap.

"Now, I normal summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant!" Haldor declared summoning a small girl with angel wings to the field **(Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant: 400 attack).**

"Oh man, not good!" Crow exclaimed.

"When I summon Valkyrie and my opponent is the only one who controls a monster, I can remove two Nordic Monsters, such as these two, from play in order to summon two level 4 Einherjar tokens to the field," Halldor revealed as the two Einherjar tokens appeared.

"Valkyrie is a level 2 tuner. Add that to two 4 star monsters and you have 10 stars," Serena said smiling, "well, this is interesting."

"As calm as I would expect a Kaiba to be," Halldor declared, "I should not be surprised. Your father clashed with god cards nearly all his dueling career. The thought of someday defeating those gods pushed your father to new heights other duelists never thought possible. It's fitting that the thought of challenging the gods would excite his daughter as well! I shall not rob you of that opportunity. I tune Valkyrie with my two Einherjar tokens in order to Synchro Summon mighty Odin, Father of the Aesir!" His three monsters merged and the massive Odin descended from the sky **(Odin, Father of the Aesir: 4000 attack).**

"So… that's Odin," Yugi declared as the massive figure appeared. The monster was easily the size of his own Obelisk the Tormentor!

"Since it's the first turn, I cannot attack you. However, I don't need to. You see, now that Odin is on the field, I can summon Nordic Wicked Wolf Fenrir and Nordic Wicked Dragon Jormungandr to your side of the field in defense mode!" he declared as a giant wolf appeared alongside Red-eyes and a long, snake like dragon appeared and encircled Serena's runner.

"Why would Halldor summon two incredibly powerful creatures to Serena's field?" Yugi wondered.

"When your next turns Battle phase begins, Fenrir will force all of your monsters into attack mode, and when Jormungandr is switched from defense mode to attack mode, you take 3000 points of damage. I'll set two cards face down to end my turn."

"I know what your dragon does, and quite honestly I couldn't care less," Serena replied.

"What!"

**Serena's Turn: (4000 life points: Hand: 5 Speed Counters: 9) (Halldor's Hand: 0: Halldor's Speed Counters: 9): **"First things first. We're awfully close to the point where Speed World 3 would become a major annoyance. So I'm going to go ahead and activate the Speed Spell, Anti-Turbo!"

"Anti-Turbo! One of the rare cards you received from your father, but… why!"

"Because your deck relies primarily on Speed Spells while Anti-Turbo is the only one I have. Speed World 3 is only a burden to me now!"

"That was a good move on Serena's part. Neither she nor Yugi use Speed Spells which means Speed World 3 would only get in their way due to its effects. Meanwhile, she's crippled Halldor and Gremdor's ability to use speed spells," Yusei declared.

"Why, what does Anti-Turbo do?" Akiza asked.

"It's a powerful card Kaiba Corp released a few years back as a counter to Speed World 2," Jack revealed, "it reduces Speed Counters to 0 and prevents either player from gaining any Speed Counters, neutralizing both speed spells and the effects of Speed World 2 or, in this case, Speed World 3."

"Wait… then that means that…" Luna began.

"From here on out," Crow said, "they're gonna have to duel with their own strength. No help from Speed World."

"A bold move, Serena," Halldor declared, "very well. I shall accept your challenge!"

"You say that like you have a choice. Now, as for this little predicament you've got me in with your wolf, I should be thanking you. I was just trying to figure out how I could pull off my next move without sending Uncle's dragon to the graveyard, and you just provided me with the answer!"

"What!" Halldor exclaimed.

"I tribute these two Nordic Wicked cards in order to summon my Blue-eyes White Dragon to the field in attack mode!" Serena shouted as the wolf and the dragon vanished and were replaced with the Blue-eyes White Dragon **(3000 attack)! **

"So you've summoned your Dragon to the field," Halldor said.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, Halldor," Serena replied, "you remember my father's Blue-eyes Shining Dragon. Well, I'm about to summon something far more powerful! I activate my Double Summon magic card in order to call forth my Lord of Dragons, and I combine him with the flute of summoning Dragons!" Serena declared, "I use its effects to summon both of my remaining Blue-eyes White Dragons, plus, this activates Blue-eyes Silver Dragon's special ability, summoning him to the field and reducing the levels of all of my Blue-eyes White Dragons to three!" she shouted as her field swarmed with dragons, "of course since I already have five monsters on the field, I can use Silver Dragons ability to destroy Lord of Dragons to clear a spot for it! Now, it's time to Synchro Summon! I tune my Blue-eyes Silver Dragon with my 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons in order to summon… Blue-eyes Divine Dragon!" Serena shouted as her mighty Dragon took flight **(Blue-eyes Divine Dragon: 5000 attack). **

Haldor looked up as the Divine Dragon appeared and flew up until it was even with Odin's head. The two massive beasts stared each other down as they prepared for battle.

"So it begins," Halldor said smiling a little.


	77. Dragons vs Gods CLASH OF THE DIVINE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 77**

**Dragons vs Gods**

**CLASH OF THE DIVINE**

**Duel Continued (Serena Kaiba: 4000 Halldor: 4000)**

**(Serena's Hand: 1, Speed Counters: Locked at 0) (Halldor's Hand: 0, Speed Counters: Locked at 0)**

**Field: Halldor: Odin, Father of the Aesir: Two Face Downs.**

**Field: Serena: Blue-eyes Divine Dragon, Red-eyes Black Dragon.**

**Serena's Turn: (4000 life points: Hand: 1: Speed Counters: 0) (Halldor's Hand: 0: Halldor's Speed Counters: 0): **"So this is your ultimate beast. It's power is humbling, even surpassing that of your father's mighty Shining Dragon," Halldor declared as he gazed up at the majestic Blue-eyes Divine Dragon.

"I may as well have a little fun this turn," Serena declared, "I activate from my hand, the spell card, Rallying of the Weak. This card allows me to summon any number of monsters from my deck, so long as their combined levels don't exceed the number of monsters I have on my field. Since I have two, I can summon two stars I choose the tuner monster, Majestic Dragon! Then I'll also go ahead and summon one star Sonic Chick to the field. Now, I activate my Divine Dragon's special ability! If a Majestic Dragon is on the field, Blue-eyes Divine Dragon can reduce his level from 12 to 10 in order to perform its ultimate Synchro Summoning! I tune level one Majestic Dragon, level one Sonic chick, and level 10 Blue-eyes Divine Dragon in order to call forth my mighty Majestic Blue-eyes White Dragon!" Serena shouted as her three beasts merged and a creature that looked like a shining version of the Blue-eyes White Dragon appeared in their place. **(Majestic Blue-eyes White Dragon: 5700 attack). **"Truly an amazing Creature, but it is far from amazing enough! I activate Trap Card, Decree of the Aesir! Now by sending one card from my field to the graveyard, I can prevent one monster you own from attacking this turn and I select… your Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

"Red-eyes? Why!" Yugi wondered aloud.

"He's planning something," Serena declared, "the question is what. Is he hoping to draw a helpful card when he activates Odin's effect? Still, what card could be worth suffering almost half his life points in damage? I guess I'll entertain him and find out. Fine then, I'll attack your Odin with Majestic Blue-eyes White Dragon's Majestic White Lightning!" Serena shouted as Blue-eyes fired a burst of white energy at Odin and destroyed him. "I end my turn!" **(Halldor: 2300)**

"Which means that Odin now returns to the field, and with him returns the card I just sent to my Graveyard, the trap card, Gjallarhorn!" Halldor revealed as his Odin and a trap card returned to the field.

"Gjallarhorn, huh. That's the card you tried to use against my father. Now in three of your turns, Gjallarhorn will remove your Odin from play and I'll take damage equal to its attack points. Of course, you'll have to last this long, which won't be easy. Majestic Blue-eyes White Dragon may return now to my Extra deck, but my Blue-eyes Divine Dragon returns to take its place!"

**Halldor's Turn: (Life Points: 2300, Hand: 2 (allowed to draw one card due to effect of Odin, Father of the Aesir), Speed Counters: 0) (Serena's Hand: 0, Serena's Speed Counters: 0).**

"It's my turn, now!" Halldor declared, " draw a card due to Odin's return to the field and then I draw! Excellent. I throw two cards face down. Now, it's time to deal with your Red-eyes Black Dragon with your Sacred Scepter Slash!" Halldor ordered as Odin shattered Red-eyes to pieces. **(Serena: 2400)**

"My uncle's card! You're going to regret that, Halldor!" Serena declared.

"We'll see. I end my turn," Halldor declared confidently.

**Serena's Turn: (Life Points: 2400, Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 0) (Halldor's Hand: 0, Speed Counters: 0) **"Even without Red-eyes added power, I still have more than enough power on the field to crush you before your trap card activates," Serena declared, "Blue-eyes Divine Dragon, attack!" Serena ordered as Blue-eyes prepared to strike Odin.

"I'm afraid not, Serena. My Threatening Roar trap card will prevent you from attacking this turn," Halldor declared revealing one of his face downs.

"Uh oh," Crow shouted, "now if Serena doesn't summon another monster soon, she won't be able to do enough damage to Halldor's life points to take him down before that stupid horn takes the last of her life points!"

"She maybe in a tough situation," Yusei declared, "but that card is far from unbeatable."

"I activate my Pot of Greed!" Serena declared drawing two cards from her deck, "darn it. Nothing I can use just yet. I set one card face down and end my turn!"

**Halldor's Turn: (Life Points: 2300, Hand: 1, Speed Counters:0) (Serena's Hand: 1, Serena's Speed Counters: 0) (Second Turn before activation of Gjallarhorn): **"This is going to be your final chance to take me down, Serena. If you don't succeed, then on my next turn, Gjallarhorn will activate and you will be defeated. Let's see if you have what it takes! I end my turn!"

**Serena's Turn: (Life Points: 2400, Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 0) (Halldor's Hand: 1, Halldor's Speed Counters: 0): **"He's confident, and he's got good reason to be. I don't have anything in my hand right now that could win me this duel. I have to make this draw count," Serena said to herself as she reached for her card, "Father… Uncle… please, let this work!" she shouted as she drew her card.

"Did you draw what you need, Serena?" Halldor asked as Serena checked the card she'd just drawn.

"As a matter of fact, Halldor," Serena replied, "I did! It's time for your Odin to face the true power of my dragons! I remove from my graveyard, Uncle's Red-eyes Black Dragon and Father's Blue-eyes White Dragon! Now… I can summon the final gift I got from my mother! Come to the field, Violet-eyed Silver Dragon!" Serena shouted summoning a monster from her hand. There was a massive surge of energy and a giant, shining silver dragon spread its wings and took flight. It flew high above the stadium then soared back down, stopping at eye level with Odin.

"Violet-eyed Silver Dragon…?" Halldor repeated.

"If you thought Blue-eyes Divine Dragon was my ultimate dragon, Halldor, you were dead wrong! This card represents all the strength of my deck! By removing from play Uncle's Red-eyes Black Dragon and Father's Blue-eyes White Dragon, I can summon this monster, given to me by Mother while she was in the hospital, Violet-eyed Silver Dragon!" she declared as her Silver Dragon roared **(Violet-eyed Silver Dragon: 3500 attack).**

"I'm touched by your story, Serena," Halldor declared, "but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to succed! I reveal my trap card! Might of the Aesir! With this trap card, my Odin cannot be destroyed by battle until the end phase of this turn!"

"If that's the best you can do, then it's over for you already," Serena declared, "you see by reducing the attack of a dragon on my field to 0, I can give that power to Violet-eyed Silver Dragon!" Serena revealed as Divine Dragon's attack dropped to 0 and Silver Dragon's attack soared to 8500!

"Incredible, such power…" Halldor gasped as Silver Dragon prepared to strike Odin.

"Violet-eyed Silver Dragon, it's time to end this duel! Attack Halldor with your Shining Silver Fire Blast!" Serena ordered as the Silver Dragon fired a burst of silver fire from its mouth which engulfed Odin. **(Halldor: 0). **"When Silver Dragon deals damage to an opponent while it's effect is active, I can select one face-up monster card and one face-up spell or trap card on my opponents field and remove it from play. If Gremdor, wants to defeat Yugi, he'll have to do it with his own power. I remove Odin, Father of the Aesir and your Gjallarhorn from play!" Serena shouted as both Odin and the Gjallarhorn exploded.

"It seems that once again, I have proven to be no match for the Kaiba legacy," Halldor declared, "I yield to you, mighty Serena Kaiba."

….

Back at the pits, Gremdor was waiting for Halldor's return.

"You've failed, Brother," Gremdor said in a disappointed tone as Halldor pulled back in.

"You'd do well not to underestimate Team Knight, Gremdor," Halldor declared.

"Especially since they still have three duelists who still have life points left," Dragan replied, "maybe they can pull this off after all."

"Team Knights will be crushed here. Such is the will of the gods," Gremdor replied, "their wanton sacrilege shall be tolerated no more."

"Sacrilege!" Dragan growled, "tell me Gremdor! This Hell we live in, under the control of that Dark One! Is that really the will of the gods!"

"It certainly isn't the will of the Nordic Gods!" Brodor shouted holding up his Loki, "I'd say that if you really believe that that's the will of any gods, you're the one who's committing the sacralige."

"Brodor's right," Dragan declared holding up Thor, "I'll tell you right now what the will of the gods is, Gremdor. You're going to be put in your place!"

"Is that so," Gremdor declared holding up a card of his own. The card showed a large, muscular man holding a bolt of lightning. He had a flowing white beard and wore a Greek robe. Brodor and Dragan backed off a little at the sight of the card, Zeus, Ruler of the Gods, but held their ground.

"You can't intimidate us with your Greek gods anymore, Gremdor," Dragan declared, "we've already decided. When this duel is over, and I promise you, you're going to lose, we're giving the three Aesir… to Yugi Muto!" For the first time, Gremdor's face showed surprise and he turned to his brother.

"Is this true, Brother?" he demanded. Halldor stood unflinching and pulled out his Odin card. This time, it was Gremdor who backed away as all three members of Team Ragnarok's Rune eyes began to glow.

"I see. So you also seek to defy the will of the gods," Gremdor declared storming away and mounting his duel runner, "then when I'm finished crushing Yugi Muto, I'll be coming for you next." Then, Gremdor's runner tore out onto the track.

….

Yami Yugi fastened on his helmet as he mounted his Duel Runner.

"Good luck, Yugi. Finish him off," Serena ordered.

"Put that Gremdor guy in his place," Moka finished.

"Don't worry. I promise, I won't lose," Yami Yugi replied as he rode out to face Gremdor.

….

At the starting line, Gremdor and Yami lined up to await the beginning of their duel.

"This is the end of your Sacrilege, Yugi Muto," Gremdor declared, "I will crush you here and now."

"We'll see, Gremdor," Yami replied, "get too cocky, and you'll fall hard!"

"Duelists, on your marks, get set, DUEL!" Kakashi shouted as both runners blazed away.

….

"Here it goes," Dragan declared, "this is it."

"Do not fear, Yugi will win. If this world is to be saved, he must," Halldor declared watching as the two approached the first corner. He clenched his teeth as Gremdor rounded first.

**Ready, Set, Duel: (Yami Yugi: 4000, Gremdor: 4000)**

**Gremdor's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand 6, Speed Counters: 0): (Yami's Hand: 5, Yami's Speed Counters: 0): **"I will begin this duel by summoning Fiend's Hand in defense mode and ending my turn," he declared as several eerie looking hands emerged from the ground.

**Yami's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand, 6, Speed Counters: 0) (Gremdor's Hand: 5, Gremdor's Speed Counters: 0): **_Something's not right, _Yugi thought, _that card has almost no defense points. I don't know enough about his Greek God cards to be able to accurately predict what he's planning, but I have a bad feeling. _"I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode!" Yami shouted as his Winged Dragon **(1400 attack) **appeared on the field, "Go, Winged Dragon, attack with your mighty Fireball!" Yami ordered as Winged Dragon shot a fireball which annihilated Fiend's Hand, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

**Gremdor's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 0) (Yami's Hand:4 Yami's Speed Counters: 0): **"I activate the Foolish Burial spell card to send a monster from my deck directly to the graveyard, then I summon Darkbishop Archfiend in attack mode," Gremdor said summoning a Darkbishop **(300 attack).**

**Yami's Turn: **_I knew it. He has to be setting me up for something. I need to play this carefully. I'll start by summoning a monster with more power. That'll improve my position. _"I sacrifice Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in order to summon, Summoned Skull!" Yami shouted as his Winged Dragon exploded and Summoned Skull **(2500 attack) **appeared to take its place.

"Gremdor's gonna take a ton of damage here," Dragan said, "what's he thinking?"

"If Yugi destroys that Archfiend, he will be in more trouble than he now realizes," Halldor revealed as the duel continued.

"Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike Attack!" Yami ordered as Summoned Skull called down a bolt of lightning which struck Darkbishop Archfiend and destroyed it **(Gremdor: 1800).**

"You've done exactly as the gods knew you would, Yugi Muto," Gremdor declared.

"What!" Yami shouted.

"I will show you," Gremdor replied, "I now remove the three Fiend type monsters in my graveyard from play, in order to call out, the ruler of darkness, Hades, Lord of the Underworld!" Gremdor declared as a giant man with flames all over his body wearing a black robe emerged from the ground!

"So this is one of his Greek god cards," Yami declared, "this duel is about to truly begin."


	78. Clash of Gods YUGI VS GREMDOR

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 78**

**Clash of Gods**

**YUGI VS GREMDOR**

**Duel Continued: (Yami Yugi: 4000, Gremdor: 1800) (Yami's Hand: 3, Speed Counters: locked at 0) (Gremdor's Hand: 3, Speed Counters: locked at 0) **

**Field: Yami: Summoned Skull, One Face Down**

**Field: Gremdor: Hades, Lord of the Underworld**

**Yami Yugi's Turn: (4000 Life Points, Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 0) (Gremdor's Hand: 3, Gremdor's Speed Counters: 0): **_Great, since I hadn't ended my turn yet, that must mean that he can summon his Greek God cards on either players turn, and if I had to guess. I'd say Poseidon at least has very similar summoning requirements. The problem is that I can't even begin to guess at how he'd summon Zeus, and I don't know anything else about These God cards, _Yugi thought **(Hades, Lord of the Underworld: 1000), **_Hold on, his Hades has hardly any attack points at all! That must mean…._

"For every fiend type monster I have removed from play, my Hades gains 1000 attack points," Gremdor revealed as Hades shot up to 4000 attack, "what's more, once per turn, if I have a fiend type monster in my hand, I can automatically special summon it to the field. I choose the Water Attribute fiend, Ocean Demon!" Gremdor declared as a demonic looking merman with a red pitchfork appeared on the field **(Ocean Demon: 1200 defense) **

"A water attribute fiend? I've never heard of a card like that before," Jack declared.

"I'll bet it's one of a kind," Yusei replied, "and if I had to guess, I'd bet that he's planning to summon Poseidon."

_I don't know if his God cards can be stopped by Spell and Trap cards, but I do have one card in my and that can at least buy me some time to figure out what else Hades can do, _Yugi thought as he grabbed a card from his hand.

"I activate the spell card, Swords of Revealing Light! My Swords prevent you from declaring an attack for three turns so even if your gods are immune to spell cards, it should still prevent you from attacking me and buy me some time," Yami declared.

"You needed bother with such minor details, Yugi Muto. I shall tell you now that my Gods can be effected by your spells, but be warned that your effects will only work against them for one turn," Gremdor revealed.

"You're being oddly helpful," Yami replied.

"I need not hide the truth. The gods have granted me their power, therefore it matters not what you know. Your doom is inevitable either way," Gremdor declared.

"We'll see. I end my turn," Yami declared.

**Gremdor's Turn: (1800 Life Points, Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 0) (Yami's Hand: 2, Yami's Speed Counters: 0) **Then it is my move," Gremdor declared drawing a card, "I summon Mermaid Knight in defense mode and end my turn," he said summoning a Mermaid Knight **(700 defense). **

**Yami's Turn: (4000 Life Points, Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 0) (Gremdor's Hand: 3, Gremdor's Speed Counters: 0): **_I can't believe how quickly he changed his tactics, _Yugi thought as he drew his card, _he must be going for his next god card, and judging by how he's summoning Water monsters, I'll bet he's planning on summoning Poseidon, Lord of the Oceans next, but now I know his monsters can be effected by Trap cards, _he thought looking at the Dark Magician card he had just drawn, _maybe I can use that to my advantage._

"I activate the Spell card, Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards, but in exchange, I must send two to the graveyard," Yami declared drawing and sending two cards, including his Dark Magician to the graveyard.

_Now to put my plan into motion!_

"From my hand, I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Yami declared as his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian **(1400 attack) **appeared on the field, "Now, Celtic Guardian, attack his Mermaid Knight with Steel Sword Slash!" Yami ordered as Celtic Guardian destroyed Mermaid Knight. "Now, Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" he shouted as Summoned Skull blasted Ocean Demon.

"I didn't realize you were planning on being so helpful. I was certain that even a heathen such as you could figure out that destroying my monsters would only lead to your own destruction," Gremdor declared, "or do you seek repentance. I apologize, but for your sins, there is no forgiveness, Yugi Muto."

"We'll see who winds up destroyed, Gremdor," Yami replied, "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

**Gremdor's Turn: (1800 life points: Hand: 4: Speed Counters: 0) (Yami's Hand: 0, Yami's Speed Counters: 0) **"We shall indeed," Gremdor declared.

"Remember, my Swords of Revealing Light remain on the field for two more turns, during which time, you can't attack me," Yami declared.

"I am well aware, but I needn't attack you. Not when I activate my second foolish burial spell card. I'll use it to send the Water monster, Cure Mermaid to my graveyard. Now, behold as I remove from play Cure Mermaid, Ocean Demon, and Mermaid Knight in order to Special Summon Poseidon, Lord of the Oceans!" he shouted as the giant Poseidon emerged onto the field **(Poseidon, Lord of the Oceans: 1000 attack). **Yami smiled as the god of the seas emerged.

"That's exactly what I hoped you would do," Yami declared.

"What!" Gremdor exclaimed.

"You made a mistake when you told me your gods could be affected by trap cards, Gremdor. Now I'm activating my Dark Renewal trap card! By sacrificing my Celtic Guardian and your Poseidon, I can summon a Spellcaster back from my Graveyard, so arise, Dark Magician!" Yami ordered revealing one of his face down cards. A coffin appeared on the field which absorbed both Poseidon and Celtic Guardian were absorbed into the coffin which opened to reveal Yami's ace monster, the Dark Magician!

"Sacrilege! You dare to disrespect a god in order to summon a foul mage. Your witchcraft shall not be tolerated! I activate Poseidon's Special Ability! Now by returning a removed from play Water monster to my graveyard, Poseidon returns to the field, though he is weakened," Gremdor revealed as Ocean Demon returned to his graveyard and Poseidon reappeared on the field. **(Poseidon: 3000 attack) (Hades: 4000 attack).** "Now, I shall enlighten you as to what I meant when I said that I didn't need to attack to deal you damage! By skipping my battle phase, Poseidon can now deal you direct damage equal to the number of removed from play Water creatures timed by 1000. Now, bow before the might of the gods!" Gremdor ordered as Poseidon pointed his trident at Yami. Cure Mermaid and Mermaid Knight both appeared from the trident and attacked Yami reducing his life points to 2000, then returned to Poseidon and increased Gremdor's life points to 3800!

"So you gain the life points I lose due to this effect," Yami declared.

"Correct you are, Yugi," Gremdor declared, "and on my next turn, I will hit you with Poseidon's might again and you shall lose!"

**Yami's Turn: (2000 Life points, Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 0) (Gremdor's Hand: 2, Gremdor's Speed Counters: 0) **"We'll see! I activate Card of Sanctity which forces us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand," Yami declared as he drew 6 cards. "It looks like I've drawn just what I needed! I activate the spell card, Soul Binding! This card allows me to take up to five monsters who are removed from play and send them right back to their owners graveyard!"

"What! No, you can't!"

"I'm afraid I can! I'll return all five of your monsters to your graveyard, meaning your gods now lose all of their power!" Yami shouted as both gods attack points dropped back down to 1000! Next, I activate the Spell card, Bond Between Master and Student in order to summon Dark Magician Girl from my hand, and, finally, I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" he declared as two more of his monsters **(Dark Magician Girl: 2000) (Queen's Knight: 1500) **appeared on the field.

"It's all over," Jack declared smiling, "that bloke didn't even get a chance to summon his precious Zeus!"

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, destroy Poseidon with your Dark Burning attack!" he ordered as Dark Magician Girl fired a blast of purple flame from her rod which engulfed Poseidon and destroyed him!

"Heathen, you dare to mock the gods with your dark magic," Gremdor shouted.

"Man, he just doesn't have a shut off switch does he," Crow declared.

"Sure he does," Jack replied, "it's called Yugi putting him in his place!"

"In that case, I suppose I'll destroy Hades with Queen's Knight!" Yami shouted as Queen's Knight charged forward and slashed Hades, destroying him. **(Gremdor: 2300) **"It's time to end this, Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician blasted Gremdor directly, reducing his life points to 0.

**Duel end: Victor: Yami… Error**

Yami was surprised when Gremdor began laughing!

"What's so funny?" Yami shouted.

"Ahhahahaha! So this is the true will of the gods! Their great ruler is not merely content to allow his brethren the privilege of destroying you! He intends to do the job himself!" Gremdor shouted which confused Yami. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed down and struck Gremdor's duel runner, blinding everyone in the arena for several moments. When the light cleared, Yami stared up in awestruck horror… at Zeus, Ruler of the Gods.


	79. Clash of the Gods 2 EGYPT VS GREECE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 79**

**Clash of Gods Part 2**

**EGYPT VS GREECE**

_(Author's Note: There are now 15 series in the poll, so even though it's a few chapters premature, I'm opening the poll. Slight change, with the exception of Yu-gi-oh Zexal which was selected by me and I honestly only did it to be fair cause all three other Yu-gi-oh series are in, all 15 series will receive one saga cameo appearances in either Book 2: BOOK OF DARKNESS or Book 3: BOOK OF LIGHT. Remember that the 4 series who have already been chosen as permanent series are Yu-gi-oh GX, Toriko, Ruroni Kenshin, and Murder Princess. As for your 15 choices, they are, in no particular order, Fairy Tail, Fist of the North Star, Yu-gi-oh Zexal, Sonic X, G Gundam, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, My Otome, Bobobo-bo bobo-bo, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts Manga, Nura Rise of the Yokai Clan, Gin Tama, Trigun, and Pokemon. The poll is up on my account so please, make time to vote and decide who'll take the final slot as a permanent member of the SHONEN ALLIANCE. Alright, you're all here to see the Egyptian Gods clash with Zeus so I won't hold you up any longer)_

**Duel Continued: (Yami Yugi: 2000, Gremdor: 0) (Yami's Hand: 2, Speed Counters: locked at 0) (Gremdor's Hand: 0, Speed Counters: locked at 0) **

**Field: Yami: Summoned Skull, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Queen's Knight, One Face Down**

**Field: Gremdor: Zeus, Ruler of the Gods**

**Yami Yugi's Turn: (2000 Life Points, Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 0) (Gremdor's Hand: 0, Gremdor's Speed Counters: 0): **"I don't understand! You're life points have been reduced to zero! How can you still be in this duel?" Yami demanded as Zeus towered over the field **(Zeus: Ruler of the Gods: 5000 attack)**

"It's actually quite simple, Yugi. When the ruler of the gods beholds the fall of his brethren, he descends from his throne to deal justice to those who would defy the gods. In other words, if my life points are reduced to zero while both Hades and Poseidon reside in my graveyard, Zeus is automatically summoned to the field. Now the nature of this duel will change entirely, Yugi. The mighty ruler of all gods stands alone on the field of battle. Therefore, my entire deck and hand is now deposited in the graveyard and I neither conduct a draw phase, nor can I be affected by spell cards that would cause me to draw cards. I also cannot bring any cards back from my graveyard or use spell or trap cards."

"That's a steep price Gremdor. Zeus' power can't possibly be worth losing everything you have," Yami declared.

"Fortunately, I cannot lose the duel unless Zeus is destroyed. Now, as for you. Zeus is a rather generous Deity. You see, rather than waiting for you to draw your best cards, Zeus will allow you to move any card in your deck to your hand in exchange for drawing a card. This applies to both card effects and your draw phase. However, if you choose to do so, you must first send a card from your hand or field to the graveyard."

_I don't get it. So far all Zeus does is give me the advantage. There must be something that Gremdor isn't telling me, and I have to figure out what it is quickly or I may regret it, _Yugi thought, _he could be counting on the fact that he can take me down next turn before I can take advantage of any of Zeus' abilities, but if he thinks that, he's forgotten that Swords of Revealing Light is still in effect for one more turn and I doubt that's the case. What is he really planning!_

"I throw a card face down and end my turn."

**Gremdor's Turn: **"How unfortunate that I cannot destroy you this turn, but due to your swords, you are safe for one more turn. It's your move. Best make it count, Yugi," Gremdor declared as Yugi's swords vanished.

**Yami's Turn: (2000 life points: hand: 2: Speed Counters: 0): **"I intend to Gremdor! I don't want to discard one of my monsters just yet, so I'll instead draw and put my fate in the heart of the cards," Yugi declared as he reached for his card. He felt a surge of power as he drew the card and pulled it to reveal the Winged Dragon of Ra! "It's time to end this duel! I activate the spell card Monster Reborn in order to resurrect my Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress! Now, I sacrifice Winged Dragon, Queen's Knight, and Summoned Skull in order to call forth my ultimate beast. It's time the god of Greece bowed before the god of Egypt! I call upon the Egyptian God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami shouted as his mighty Egyptian God appeared from the sky above his Duel Runner. "Winged Dragon of Ra gains attack equal to the attack points of the three monsters that were tributed to summon him. Summoned Skull had 2500, Queen's Knight 1500, and Winged Dragon has 1400!"

"Oh wow! Leo shouted excitedly, let's see, that's uhh carry the one… uhhh…"

"Leo, it's 5400 attack points," Luna said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ah, Luna. I'd almost figured it out to!" Leo shouted folding his arms angrily.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, unleash your fury! Destroy his Zeus with God Blaze Cannon!" Yami ordered as Ra erupted into flame and blasted towards Zeus. The attack struck, but Zeus was not destroyed. "What's going on!" Yami exclaimed.

"Fool, did you think you could destroy the king of the gods so easily? Zeus cannot be destroyed once per turn for both Poseidon and Hades within my graveyard. In order to best him, you must vanquish him three times."

"No way, so Yugi has to take down a monster with 5000 attack points three times in one turn if he wants to win!" Luna exclaimed.

"This may be tricky," Jack declared.

"Relax guys. Yuge's the King of Games. He'll pull it off," Crow reassured them.

"I switch Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl into defense mode and end my turn," Yami declared as both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl crouched into defense position.

**Gremdor's Turn: **"It is my move now, Yugi, and let me assure you that the end is near. It is time I revealed my Zeus's mightiest ability! An ability which grants upon him the attack points of one of my other gods until the end of my current turn. How fortunate you are, Yugi, that your Soul Binding card returned my monsters to the graveyard. Had it not, Zeus would have gained all the power the other gods would gain from their power. As it is, Zeus' attack will only increase by 1000 now, but that is still adequate to dispatch your foul god," Gremdor declared as Zeus' attack increased to 6000, "Zeus, rid the field of this unholy excuse for a god and show Yugi where true might resides!" Gremdor ordered as Zeus threw a lightning bolt at Winged Dragon of Ra!

"I activate a trap card, Magical Swap! Now, your attack is switched to the spellcaster on my field with the lowest attack points. That monster, however, cannot be destroyed by battle until the end of this turn. Fortunately my Dark Magician Girl is in defense mode so I won't take any life point damage as a result," Yami revealed as his face down revealed itself showing a trap card with a picture of two open boxes, inside which were a Magician's Valkyria and a Beaver Warrior. Two boxes appeared on the field and absorbed Winged Dragon and Dark Magician Girl who both then emerged from the opposite box. Dark Magician Girl screamed and covered her face with her arms as the Lightning Bolt hit her and blew her back, but didn't destroy her.

"Well played Yugi. You are truly defiant until the end. However, I will pound that defiance out of you slowly. I activate Zeus' final ability. If Zeus does not crush a monster on my turn, he can instead release his fury upon you, taking half of your life points!" Gremdor revealed as Zeus hurled another Lightning bolt at Yami. Yami yelled with pain and almost lost control of his runner when he was shocked and his life points reduced to 1000.

"What's going on! That damage felt real!" Yami declared.

"I assure you, it was very real Yugi. I told you that the gods would not allow your sacrilege to continue. Now, Zeus has seen fit to crush the life from you in order to stop you. Now, when your life points hit zero, you will lose far more than the duel. Your life will be forfeit to the gods!" Gremdor revealed which surprised Yugi.

**Yami's Turn: (1000 life points Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 0): **"Then I'll need to play this carefully," Yami declared looking at his card. I activate the spell card, Book of Forgotten Spells. Now, for every Spellcaster I have on the field, I can return one spell from my graveyard to my hand. I select Card of Sanctity and a spell card I sent to the graveyard due to Graceful Charity's effect, which I'll now activate. Necromantic Circle. Now I can summon a monster from my Graveyard for every Dark Attribute Spellcaster on my field. Return to me, Queen's Knight and Summoned Skull! Now, go, Card of Sanctity! I now draw until I'm holding six… cards," he said as he felt a familiar surge of energy as he grabbed the first card. "I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull, and Queen's Knight in order to summon forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami shouted as Slifer appeared on the field with 5000 attack points. "Now, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards, though at the cost of one. That raises Slifer's power to 6000 meaning he'll still be able to handle your Zeus when its effect is activated. That ends my turn," Yami declared.

**Gremdor's Turn: **"I needn't crush your heathen gods just yet, Yugi. I'll simply allow my Zeus effect to ravage you yet again, leaving you weak and vulnerable to destruction on my next turn! Gremdor shouted as Zeus threw a bolt of lightning as Yami! Yami clenched his teeth and prepared for the pain, but it didn't come. Yami opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw. Though his life points had dropped to 500, his Dark Magician had stepped in front of the blast and blocked it with his staff. His ace card had been unable to stand up to the blow, however, and nearly fell to the pavement below, barely managing to stay in the air. Yugi remembered that he had never removed the reality chip from his Duel Disc. The same Duel Disc that was used to power his Duel Runner. His Dark Magician was real!

An amusing turn of events. Your heathen mage has elected to suffer your fate in your place. Fitting that you and your Dark Magician should face the end together," Gremdor mused as Dark Magician glared at him.

"Dark Magician! Are you alright!" Yami shouted. Dark Magician rose and resumed his defensive position.

"Do not worry about him," Dark Magician Girl's voice called out from, "just find a way to stop that man!"

"Dark Magician Girl! I understand… I promise I won't let you down."

**Yami's Turn: (500 Life Points: Hand: 7: Speed Counters: 0) **"I can't fail now. The fate of the world hangs in the balance. Please, Heart of the Cards, guide me," Yami pleaded as he drew his card, "I activate the spell card, Ascending Rivalry! Now, I'm allowed to select a monster on your field and then by sacrificing a monster on my field, I can summon a monster from my deck with the same number of stars as your monster has, and I select your 12 star Zeus, Ruler of the Gods!" Yami declared.

"What good will that do you!" Gremdor demanded.

"Plenty, you see, the attack of the monster I sacrifice is added on to the attack of the monster I summon. So now, I sacrifice my Dark Magician in order to summon my final Egyptian God Card! Rise, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yami shouted as Obelisk emerged from the ground beneath Dark Magician. Surprisingly, instead of destroying the Dark Magician, Yugi's ace card instead rode up upon Obelisk the Tormentor's shoulder, adding his strength to Obelisks **(Obelisk the Tormentor: 6500 attack) (Slifer the Sky Dragon: 6000 attack) (Winged Dragon of Ra: 5400 attack).**

"This can't be!" Gremdor exclaimed, "now you have three monsters with more than 5000 attack on your field! How is this possible! I carry the will of the gods!"

"It seems the 'will of the gods' is not quite what you thought it was!" Yami declared, "Winged Dragon of Ra, attack!" Yami ordered as Ra turned into its phoenix form and flew at Zeus. Poseidon appeared from the graveyard and stood before Zeus, but Winged Dragon easily blew him away. "Now, Slifer the Sky Dragon use Thunder Force attack!" Yami ordered as Slifer attacked next, firing a wave of light from its mouth at Zeus. This time it was Hades who appeared and was destroyed by the wave of light.

"Now to end this! Obelisk the Tormentor attack!" Yami ordered as Obelisk's fist began to glow. On Obelisk's shoulder, Dark Magician twirled his rod and pointed it at Zeus. Both magician and god fired their attacks simultaneously merging them into an overwhelming wave of energy that over took Zeus and destroyed him.

**Duel end: Victor: Yami Yugi**

Without even completing the lap, Gremdor ground to a halt. Surprised, Yami stopped as well.

"This cannot be. I carry the will of the gods. I cannot be stopped. I'll destroy you Yugi," Gremdor declared pressing a button which detached his Duel disc from his Duel Runner. Realizing what he was going to do, Yami quickly did the same.

"I'll crush you! Rise, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus! Crush Yugi Muto! End this Sacrilege!" Gremdor shouted as all three of his Greek God cards appeared!

"What's going on! The duel's over! Duelist Gremdor, stand down!" Kakashi shouted into the loud speaker.

"Die, Yugi Muto, Hades, drag his soul with you to the underworld!" Gremdor shouted as Hades moved towards Yami!

"Go, Vanity Blast!" Brodor's voice suddenly shouted from behind Gremdor. Hades was destroyed by a blast of black energy. Gremdor turned to see Brodor standing behind him. Loki, Lord of the Aesir hovering above him.

"Quit bein' a sore loser Gremdor. You lost, just like we said you would. If this were fair, you'd be dead now, so I'd be real grateful if I were you," Brodor said.

"How dare you," Gremdor shouted in rage as he turned on Brodor, "I will show you the wrath of the gods! Attack, Poseidon, destroy Brodor!"

"Go, Thunderbolt Bludgeon!" Dragan's voice called out next as Thor suddenly appeared and crushed Poseidon with a single swing of his mighty hammer. Dragan and Brodor, together with their Nordic Gods, faced Gremdor and Zeus. "Let it go Gremdor!" Dragan shouted, "you lost. Just accept it. Did you ever think that maybe this is the will of the gods!"

"How dare you speak as though you know the will of the gods," Gremdor shouted as he became more and more angry, "I am the only one who can speak for the gods!"

"Mortals who would seek to play god must pay a terrible price for their transgressions, Gremdor," Halldor's calm voice declared from behind Gremdor, "I'd advise you let this go, while you are still able."

"Then you would turn against me as well, Brother. Very well then. I shall simply destroy everything using Zeus' mighty power! Zeus, destroy these heathens. Cleanse this stadium of all life!" Halldor shouted as Zeus prepared to attack.

"Rise, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami shouted summoning his Egyptian God.

"Rise, Odin, Father of the Aesir!" Halldor shouted summoning his Nordic God. The two gods rose and faced down the final greek god.

"Attack!" both duelists ordered simultaneously as both Ra and Odin unleashed their full fury on Zeus. The greek god was destroyed, leaving Gremdor to gaze dumbfounded up at the Aesir and the Egyptian God.

"You are guilty of terrible crimes, Gremdor," Yami declared, "crimes you must pay for." As he spoke his Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"What are you doing! Stop, stay away from me, you heathens!" Gremdor shouted.

"You need to learn humility, Gremdor, and I intend to teach it to you! Let's see how well you fair playing my Penalty Game!" Yami shouted as his puzzle began to glow more intensely. A millennium eye appeared on Gremdor's forehead, and the Greek god wielder yelled with pain before collapsing to the ground. The puzzles glow stopped and Yami turned his attention to Halldor.

"Your brother will be alright, Halldor, and with any luck he will have learned his lesson," Yami declared, "I thank you for your help. I don't know if I could have stopped him on my own."

"You would have, Yugi," Halldor replied reassuringly, "for fate has chosen you to repair the damage that has been done to our world. His Rune eye began to glow as he removed his Odin card from his deck. Brodor and Dragan's did the same as they also produced their Loki and Thor cards. "We are certain of that now. You have bested us and proven your worth," he declared presenting Odin to Yami, "I plead with you. Use the power of our Aesir to bring peace back to this world." Yami watched in surprise as both Brodor and Dragan did the same, presenting him with Loki and Thor respectively. He hesitated for a moment, and then spoke.

"Thank you my friends. I promise, I will not let you down," Yami declared. The three Aesir duelists nodded their agreement and then gave the three Nordic God Cards… to the King of Games.


	80. The Shadow Game Begins THE ROSE WILTS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 80**

**The Shadow Game Begins**

**THE ROSE WILTS**

In the Team Zorc garage, Bakura and Marik waited. "Tell me, Marik," Bakura ordered, "I'm curious, how strong is your control over your sister?"

"Are you concerned, Bakura?" Marik replied, "you shouldn't be. Ishizu's mind is entirely under the control of my Millennium Rod now, thanks to the strength it received from your Millennium Ring and your son's Millennium Eye. However, some of your concerns may turn out to be correct. I've tried, but I cannot force my sister to use the power of her Millennium Necklace against her will."

"Which means what, Marik?" Bakura demanded.

"For now, let's just say that her opponent on Team 5Ds will be the only fortunate one on their team.

….

Only a few minutes later, the second duel of the semi-finals was about to begin.

"Yusei, be careful. Don't underestimate Bakura's power," Yami Yugi cautioned as Yusei and the team left to go down to the pits.

"Don't worry, Yugi," Crow declared, "we've faced way worse than that crazy guy with the ring around his neck."

"That ring is a Millennium item, and its power rival those of my Millennium Puzzle. Don't underestimate it Crow," Yami replied. He was surprised as Yusei's mark of the Crimson Dragon began to glow.

"Believe me Yugi, I know how dangerous that Millennium Item is, but we have power of our own," Yusei replied reassuringly, "we'll be alright."

"Alright, then good luck," Yami replied as team 5Ds headed for the track.

"Yugi, do you think they'll be alright?" Luna asked.

"Of course they'll be alright!" Leo replied, "This is Yusei we're talking about here. Yusei, like, never loses!"

"I hope your right, Leo," Yami replied as he came back in to watch the duel.

….

Everyone in the team 5Ds pit was anxious for the duel to begin as Akiza mounted her runner.

"I'm not going to lie guys," Yusei declared, "I didn't want to say anything to Yugi, but I'll feel a lot better when this is over."

"You're telling me. This whole 'Ancient Egyptian Power' doesn't sit right with me," Jack replied.

"Then let's begin. Wish me luck," Akiza said as she pulled on her helmet and rode onto the track.

"Good luck, Akiza," Yusei said as she pulled away.

….

Ishizu rode out without a word. Marik smiled wickedly as he leaned up against his own Duel Runner. "Heh heh, I wonder what the Pharaoh is thinking right now. His old ally riding out to destroy his old friend. Well, I hope he isn't expecting Ishizu's deck to be what it was against Seto Kaiba. If he does, he's finished already."

….

Akiza looked over at the opponent she faced. Ishizu's eyes were dark and emotionless, and something was glowing underneath her helmet. Yugi had told her that this woman was his friend, but that her brother, the one called Marik, was controlling her mind. Akiza clenched her teeth and then spoke.

"Ishizu. I'm sorry, I know you're under that other ones control, but… I promise, I'll find a way to set you free!" Akiza felt chills run up her spine when Ishizu turned her head and her cold, lifeless eyes stared into Akiza's. Ishizu mouthed only one word before Kakashi began the duel, _please…._

**Ready, Set, Duel (Akiza Izinski: 4000 Ishizu Ishtar: 4000)**

Right from the start, Akiza tore out of the gates with everything she had, and right from the start… it was apparent that it wouldn't be enough as Ishizu quickly took the lead and rounded the corner first.

"This isn't good," Yami declared from where he stood watching the duel.

**Ishizu's Turn: (4000 life points: Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 1) (Akiza's Hand: 5, Akiza's Speed Counters: 1) **"I draw my card," Ishizu declared. Akiza noticed that the only emotion that showed in Ishizu's voice seemed to be sadness. "I set three cards face down and summon The Angel of Destruction in defense mode," Ishizu declared as a woman wearing black armor with large, dark angel wings appeared on her field **(500 defense). **"I end my turn."

**Akiza's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 2) (Ishizu's Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 2) **"I begin my turn," Akiza declared, "draw!"

"During either players standby phase, my opponent suffers 200 points of direct damage for every card in their hand," Ishizu declared as Akiza was suddenly nailed for 1200 points of damage. **(Akiza: 2800)**

"That's not good. I'd better deal with that card fast," Akiza said checking her hand, "this should work. I summon Rose Fairy to the field in attack mode!" Akiza declared summoning Rose Fairy (600 attack) to the field. "Go my Rose Fairy, destroy her Angel!" Akiza ordered as Rose Fairy charged at Angel of Destruction.

"I play my trap card, Defenders of the Darkness!" Ishizu said as she revealed a trap card with a picture of a cloud of darkness extinguishing light, "when a Dark attribute Fairy type monster on my field is attacked by a card that has higher defense then it does, that monster gains defense equal to the attack of the assaulting monster," she revealed as Angel of Darkness' defense shot up to 1100 causing 500 points of damage to Akiza! **(Akiza: 2300).**

"Darn it. I set 3 cards face down and end my turn."

**Ishizu's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 3) (Akiza's Hand: 2, Akiza's Speed Counters: 3): **"Due to the effect of Angel of Destruction, you take an additional 400 points of direct damage," Ishizu declared as Akiza suffered another 400 points and her life points dropped to 1900.

_This isn't good. She's only had one move, and already she's lost half of her life points, _Yugi thought, _I can't help but wonder. If Akiza loses this duel… will her soul be lost to the Shadow Realm?_

"I summon the Angel of Desolation to the field," Ishizu declared as another woman with darker skin then the first and wearing a dark red robe appeared on the field carrying a long, black rod **(Angel of Desolation: 1500 attack).**

"If that card's attack connects, Akiza will lose almost all of her life points at the beginning of her next turn!" Yusei shouted.

"Destroy her Rose Fairy, Angel of Desolation!" Ishizu ordered as her Angel charged at Akiza's Fairy!

"I activate the trap card, Wall of Ivy! Now, when you attack a plant type monster, your attacking card is destroyed!"

"I activate the counter trap, Dark Bribe. Now, by allowing you to draw one card, I can negate your effect and destroy it!" Ishizu shouted as Angel of Desolation destroyed Rose Fairy and dealt Akiza 900 more points of damage. **(Akiza: 900)**

"Oh no! With another card in my hands… that means…" Akiza realized as she picked up a card.

"I end my turn!"

**Akiza's Turn: (900 life points: Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 4) (Ishizu's Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 4): **"I draw!" Akiza shouted drawing a card.

"Now due to the effect of Angel of Destruction, you take 200 life points of damage for every card in your hand," Ishizu declared as Akiza's life points dropped to 200!

"That's not good. If she has even just one card when this turn is over, she'll lose if she doesn't destroy that Angel!" Crow shouted.

"I thank you, Ishizu," Akiza declared, "that extra draw you gave me gave me just what I needed! I summon the Tuner monster, Twilight Rose Knight and use his special ability to summon Witch of the Black Rose from my hand!" Akiza shouted summoning two monsters! "Now, black rose, bloom and spread your petals to the heavens! I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" she shouted as her Signer mark began to glow and her Signer dragon took flight **(Black Rose Dragon: 2400). **"Now…" Akiza shouted, "I activate the trap card, Jar of Greed in order to draw one card from my deck, plus Emergency Provisions, increasing my life points by 1000 for every spell or trap I send to the graveyard, such as my final face down!" Akiza declared as her magic and trap cards cleared out and her life points increased to 1200. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Luna were surprised as all of their signer marks began to glow and the mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Akiza's back.

"Is she about to do what I think she's about to do!" Jack shouted.

"Guess, we're gonna find out," Crow replied as Akiza drew her card and revealed it to be Majestic Dragon!

"I activate my Strength Through Pain Speed Spell. Now by sacrificing 2 of my Speed Counters, I can summon a one star monster from my hand for each one! Now, come on out, Majestic Dragon and Glow-up Bulb!" Akiza declared as her Speed Counters dropped to 2 and Majestic Dragon and Glow-up Bulb appeared. "Now, Majestic Dragon tunes Black Rose Dragon and Glow-up Bulb! Bloom and take flight, Majestic Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted as her three monsters merged to form a beautiful, black dragon with dozens of red roses blooming all over its body **(Majestic Rose Dragon: 3200 attack)**. "Majestic Rose Dragon has two special abilities! First, by removing a plant monster in my graveyard from play, I can force one of your defense mode monsters into attack mode and reduce its attack points to zero!" she revealed as she removed Rose Fairy from play and switched Angel of Destruction into attack mode **(reduced to 0 attack). **"Now, by sacrificing a plant in my hand, I can attack every monster on your field once!" Akiza revealed as she sent her Lord Poison card to the Graveyard, "Majestic Rose Dragon, attack Angel of Destruction!" Akiza ordered as Majestic Rose Dragon swooped towards Angel of Destruction, "Majestic Rose Flare!" Majestic Rose Dragon fired a burst of flame at Angel of Destruction and destroyed it, dealing significant damage to Ishizu's life points **(Ishizu: 800). **"Now, to set you free, Ishizu! Majestic Rose Dragon, attack her Angel of Desolation next!" Akiza ordered as Majestic Rose Dragon destroyed Angel of Desolation **(Ishizu: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Akiza… error**

**(Ishizu Ishtar: 800 life points) **"What's going on!" Akiza shouted when, instead of Ishizu's life points decreasing, a ball of flame appeared where Angel of Desolation had appeared.

"When Angel of Desolation is destroyed, you take any battle damage I would have taken from combat!" Ishizu revealed.

"What!" Akiza shouted in surprise as the ball of fire shot at her and engulfed her. **(Akiza: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Ishizu Ishtar**

Akiza tried to shield herself from the flame and lost control of her duel runner which began to spin out of control. The runner slid, throwing Akiza against the pavement… and towards the wall of the arena!

"Akiza!" Yusei shouted as he watched in horror.

"She's gonna hit!" Crow shouted closing his eyes.

"Akiza!" Yami shouted activating his Duel Disc, "come forth, Dark Magician Girl!" he shouted summoning a monster. On the field, there was a bright flash of light and Dark Magician Girl appeared between Akiza and the barrier, cushioning Akiza's impact with her own body. Akiza lost consciousness, but was okay. Yami sighed with relief as Dark Magician Girl returned Akiza and her Duel Runner to the Team 5Ds pit.


	81. The Shadow Game 2 RENEWED RESOLVE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 81**

**The Shadow Game Begins Part 2**

**RENEWED RESOLVE**

"In an incredible display of skill, Ishizu Ishtar has defeated Akiza Izinski and claimed the match for Team Zorc!" Kakashi shouted into his microphone, trying to sound more excited then he really was.

"I hope Akiza's alright," Miria declared.

….

Akiza lay unconscious in a hospital bed. Yugi and Yusei were nearby while Clare and Moka stood a little ways off.

"What happened? What did they do to her!" Yusei demanded.

"Akiza is lucky. Though she was severely injured, her soul has been spared," Yugi replied, "she's fortunate that Ishizu was her opponent."

"Yugi, what is going on! Who are these guys!" Yusei demanded. Yugi frowned and looked away.

"I…" he began...

_Yugi, it's alright. Let me talk to him._

"Huh, alright then," Yugi replied sadly as his Millennium Puzzle began to glow, "Yu-gi-oh!"

"Yusei, you've asked me what you're facing, and I believe you have a right to know," Yami declared looking Yusei in the eye.

"What are you… are you… really Yugi?" Yusei asked.

"You're beginning to catch on. No, I'm not Yugi. At least, not entirely, this body is shared by two souls, Yugi, who is the original owner of the body, and then my own. Most of my friends only refer to me as Pharaoh, because I have long forgotten my true name, however, if you'd prefer, you may call me… Yami."

"Yami? I don't understand. What's going on?" Yusei asked. Yami sighed.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. You see Yusei, long ago, while the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. However, these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a powerful Pharaoh sealed the magic away. The Pharaoh imprisoned the magic inside of the seven Millennium items; the Millennium eye, the Millennium necklace, the Millennium Rod, the Millennium key, the Millennium scale, the Millennium ring, and the Millennium puzzle. The magic was supposed to be sealed away for all eternity, but unfortunately, even eternity does not last forever. When Pegasus created the Duel Monsters card game, he based it on those Shadow Games that were played in ancient Egypt, and by so doing, he released their power through the cards. Now, I fear that Bakura has turned this tournament into a deadly Shadow Game."

"Oh no… Crow's going to duel next! Yugi, what will happen if… Crow…" Yusei stammered.

"I'm sorry, Yusei. I didn't want you to become involved in this. Yusei, if you lose a Shadow Game, you lose much more than just the duel. You will lose your very soul to the Shadow Realm!"

"What!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Yusei, this fight is not yours to handle. Akiza has already been hurt because of this fight, and I can't bear to see that happen to you, Jack, and Crow as well. I'm begging you, withdraw from this duel! This battle is mine to handle! There's no reason for you to risk your own safety for this fight!" Yami declared firmly. Yusei looked away and remained quiet for a second. Yami hoped he was considering his advice, but when Yusei spoke, he realized that was never going to happen.

"You're willing to risk your life for this… then so am I. You leave Bakura to me," Yusei declared, "this fight isn't yours to handle by yourself. Not anymore at least."

"Yusei…" Yami stammered, surprised by what Yusei had said.

"Yugi," Moka's voice called from behind Yami. He turned around to look at her… and as he did, Moka kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him off of his feet and causing him to slam into the wall, hard. He sat up and rubbed his cheek, surprised by what had just happened.

"Moka…" Yusei said as the vampire walked over, grabbed the king of games by the collar, and pulled him up until her frightening red eyes were penetrating into his purple ones.

"Moka…" Yami stammered, still shocked by what had just happened.

"This is your fight to handle alone, huh?" Moka shouted angrily, "what do you mean! What were you planning!" Yami looked away.

"I want you to leave Team Zorc to me. This is my fight to handle, not yours," he replied, "if you get involved, even your powers won't save you from what will happen if you lose. There's no reason for anymore of you to put yourselves at risk…" he stopped when Moka slammed his back into the wall.

"Shut up!" Moka almost screamed. Yami was surprised to see that she was crying. "How can you say that!"

"I… I don't understand…" Yami stammered.

"I think you do," a weak voice said from the bed.

"Akiza! You're awake," Yusei said in surprise.

"Akiza…?" Yami stammered.

"Tell me, Yugi," Akiza said turning her said so she could look at Yami and Moka, "do you think you can stand against Team Zorc all by yourself?" Yami hesitated and looked away, averting his gaze from Moka, Akiza, and Yusei.

"I have to," Yami replied, "I just can't bear it anymore. The opponents we're dealing with are after me."

"You don't know…" Moka began.

"I do know that, Moka!" Yami shouted glaring up at his friend which surprised her, "they're after this!" he continued grabbing his Millennium Puzzle.

"Wait… then you're saying the reason they're even in this tournament is because they want your Millennium item?" Clare asked.

"Yes that is what Bakura wants," Yami replied, "he wants to gather all seven of the Millennium items in order to gain all of their power for himself. That's the reason you're all in danger." The room was silent for several seconds. A silence that was only broken when Jack entered the room.

"Hey, Crow's almost ready to head out," Jack said looking around the room, "what's going on."

"You have to stop Crow," Yami declared, "if he goes out there, he'll be putting his soul at risk. You can't let him go through with this!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Jack asked. Very quickly Yami filled him in on what was happening.

"I see… so your saying that the entire reason these blokes are causing so much trouble… is because they're after your puzzle," Jack declared.

"I'm begging you. You have to stay out of this. All of you! This fight is between me and Bakura! I won't allow the rest of you to be…" he was silenced again, this time by Moka punching him in the cheek.

"You idiot, enough already," Moka hissed.

"I'm not going to stop Crow, Pharaoh," Yusei declared.

"Why…" Yami began but Yusei continued before he could finish his question.

"Crow would hold it against me forever if we quit. If what you say is true, and they are here for you… then that's all the more reason. If they're here to mess with my friend, then they'll have to go through me first," Yusei declared. Yami could only stare at his comrade in surprised silence. He turned his head to look at Jack, who spoke next.

"I'm with Yusei. Anyone who wants to mess with my pal is going to feel the wrath of my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack declared, "you just leave those Team Zorc guys to us, we'll teach Bakura a thing or two."

"But… why? This isn't your fight to handle…" Yami declared, but shut up when Moka punched him again.

"You don't learn very fast," she declared, "you just don't get it."

"Moka… why…?" Yami asked as Clare approached walked over and stood with her team.

"Knock it off, Pharaoh, I know you know what she means. After all, I have no doubt that your easily the smartest out of the seven of us," she said looking away from Yami.

"What?" Yami replied one final time. Tears began to appear in his eyes, as what Moka was saying slowly dawned on him.

"We're in this together," Moka declared as tears began to run down her cheeks as well, "you, me, Clare, Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, and all of our other friends. We all made it this far… because we were willing to lean on each other. We're a team, Yugi. As for whether or not they're after you, I'm with Yusei. That just makes me want to take them down even more, because I've seen you willingly put your life on the line dozens of times already for others in matters that you certainly could have been justified in saying weren't your problems."

"Moka's right, Yugi, and I agree particularly, because one of those times… you saved the life of someone I view as a dear friend," Clare declared remembering Yami's battle against the puppet master, "if I was willing to do what you ask and let you handle this on your own… then I couldn't bear to call myself your friend."

Yami couldn't speak. He was surprised and shocked by what had happened.

_You were never alone, _Yugi declared, _we'll face this threat together, and we'll do so with our friends. Don't you see, partner? That's where we get our strength. We're never stronger then when we're surrounded by our friends. You taught me that. _A surprised Yami could only chuckle.

_You're wrong, Yugi. It is you who taught me that, _Yami declared in thought, _and I'm sorry that I forgot. I promise that won't happen again._

_Right, we will defeat Team Zorc. Then we're returning to the past and fixing the damage that has been done to our future! _Yugi replied.

_I couldn't agree more_ Yami replied closing his eyes. It was Moka's turn to be surprised as Yami put his arms around her and embraced her, tears flowing from his eyes, "thank you… all of you."

"This is embarrassing," Moka declared as her own eyes filled with tears, "I'm becoming as much of a crybaby as the other Moka." Even so, she still put her arms around Yami, embracing her friend. The two rose and faced their comrades.

"You're all right. The only way we're going to be able to defeat Team Zorc is if we all work together," Yami replied.

"I'm glad you figured that out, but right now… we need to go and support our other friend!" Jack declared. Yami nodded.

_I'm sorry Yugi. I wanted so badly to protect everyone from harm that I forgot one of the most important lessons we've learned. We're only at our strongest when we stand together with our comrades._

_That's right. We'll face anything that lies ahead of us, from Bakura to the Dark One, and we'll do it together! _Yugi replied.

"That's right," Yami said aloud as he closed his eyes, "Crow, you'd better not lose."

….

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" Crow gasped looking around him as he pulled up to the starting line, "ah man, I must be losing it. I thought for certain that I was hearing Yugi's voice." He pulled up to the line and looked over at his opponent. Ryu Bakura glared back through the Millennium eye.

"Duelists, on your mark, get set, DUEL!" Kakashi ordered as the second match of Team 5Ds Shadow Game began.


	82. The Shadow Game 3 THE EYES GAZE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 82**

**The Shadow Game Begins Part 3**

**THE EYES GAZE**

**New Opening Theme: **Yu-gi-oh (english dubbed)

**Ready, set, duel (Crow Hogan: 4000 Ryu Bakura: 4000) (Crow's Speed Counters: 2, Ryu's Speed Counters: 4)**

"I don't like the look of that eye," Crow said quietly as he roared away, "I'd better finish this fast." He quickly pulled out in front and rounded the corner first.

**Crow's Turn (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6 Speed Counters: 3) (Ryu's Hand: 5 Ryu's Speed Counters: 5) **"Awesome, my move!" Crow declared drawing his card.

"You're in over your head, Crow Hogan. Allow me to demonstrate. You have just drawn the speed spell, Speed Force," Ryu declared. Crow's eyes lit up with surprise as he looked at his card… and realized it was Speed Force!"

"What the… don't think you can rattle me! You just got luc…" Crow began.

"You hold in your hand six cards, three monsters; Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn, Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind, and Blackwing-Bora the Spear; two trap cards; Black Wing and Negate Attack; and the Speed Force spell card you just drew. You are planning to summon Bora the Spear and then Special Summon Gale the Whirlwind in order to Synchro Summon your Blackwing Armor Master to the field on your first turn," Ryu declared firmly.

"What!" Crow exclaimed. _That's impossible, _he thought, _not only was he exactly right about my hand, but he even guessed what I was planning to do! How did he…?_

"This is bad! Ryu's using his Millennium eye!" Yugi exclaimed.

"So what? What can some golden eye do to Crow?" Jack asked.

"With the Millennium eye, Ryu can not only see through his opponents eyes and see the cards they're holding in their hands but also see into his opponents mind and learn exactly what they're planning to do with the cards their holding. Ryu will know exactly what Crow is planning as soon as Crow plans it!"

"What!" Jack exclaimed, "oh no. That's not good. What can Crow do?"

"I don't know how you knew that, but… I'm going to summon Bora the Spear in defense mode! Then I'll activate Gale the Whirlwinds special ability and summon him in defense mode as well! I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Ryu's manipulating that boy rather well," Marik declared, "if Crow had summoned Blackwing Armor Master, he could have quickly taken control of this duel and Ryu would have fallen."

"That is how my son duels. He is extremely cunning, making him the perfect fit for the Millennium eye," Bakura declared.

**Ryu's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 6) (Crow's hand: 2, Speed Counters: 4): **"I see, so you decided against Synchro Summoning. How unfortunate, but now it's my move," Ryu declared.

"Ha, looks like that kid was wrong. Crow wasn't planning on Synchro Summoning!" Jack declared.

"You're wrong, Jack," Yugi declared, "Crow had every intention of Synchro Summoning, right up until the moment of truth. Then he panicked, because Ryu knew what he was up to and summoned his monsters in defense mode to be safe. Bakura is manipulating Crow into playing defensively."

"But… isn't that cheating?" Luna asked.

"Sure it is, but how can we prove it. It's not like anyone will believe us if we just walk out and say 'hey, that guy has a magical eye that lets him see Crow's hand,'" Moka replied.

"Well, we won't know til we try!" Leo shouted running out of the room.

"Leo, wait!" Luna shouted, but fortunately, it was only a minute before he came back in looking rather depressed, "Leo, what happened?"

"I told some guys outside what was going on, but they just laughed at me and said I had an overactive imagination," Leo declared slouching forward.

"Well, didn't see that coming," Moka declared mockingly, "what do we do Yugi?"

"There's nothing we can do," Yugi declared, "it's up to Crow to figure that out. All we can do is support him from here."

"I suppose that it's my turn now. I summon Android Fighter in attack mode," Ryu declared as a robot with guns on its shoulders, elbows, hands, hips, and knees appeared on the field **(Android Fighter: 1500 attack), **"Android Fighter, destroy Gale the Whirlwind!" Ryu ordered as the cyborg charged at Crow's Blackwing!

"I don't get it, if he knows I have this trap, then why attack now. I guess it doesn't matter. I can't lose Gale just yet! I activate my Negate Attack Trap Card!" Crow shouted as Android Fighter began to fire all of its weapons simultaneously. The bullets bounced harmlessly off an invisible force field and didn't reach Gale.

"I was hoping you'd do that. You see, if Android Fighter mounts an attack and that attack is stopped, it gets rather angry, opening fire on everything on the field. The result is the destruction of every monster on your side of the field," Ryu revealed as steam shot from the androids joints and it began to open fire randomly. Sure enough, both Gale and Bora were destroyed as a result.

"Darn it!" Crow shouted.

"Oh, there's more. Now you're hit with damage equal to my monsters attack. A grand total of 1500," Ryu revealed as Android Fighter's shoulder guns opened fire on Crow and reduced his life points to 2500!

"I set a card face down and end my turn."

**Crow's Turn: (Life Points: 2500, hand: 3, Speed Counters: 5) (Ryu's Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 7): **"Then… it's my move!" Crow declared drawing a card.

"Interesting, you've just drawn Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North. Now you'll Special Summon Sirocco the Dawn, normal summon Blizzard, use its ability to bring back Gale the Whirlwind, and tune Gale to Sirocco in order to summon your Black Winged Dragon," Ryu declared.

"Darn it, he knows what I'm planning, but I don't have much choice. Unless… maybe I can… since I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn to the field in attack mode!" Crow declared summoning Sirocco the Dawn **(Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn: 2000). **"Go, Sirocco the Dawn, destroy his Android Fighter!" Crow ordered as Sirocco charged and broke Anroid Fighter to pieces. **(Ryu: 3500).**

"I end my turn," Crow declared.

"Wait, so why didn't Crow summon Black Winged Dragon?" Leo asked.

"He's letting that Ryu guy get inside his head. So long as Ryu has that Millennium eye, he'll know everything Crow is about to do," Yusei declared. Suddenly, the mark of the crimson dragon on his hand began to glow, "huh, now what?"

**Ryu's Turn: (Life Points: 3500, Hand: 5, Speed Counters: 8) (Crow's Speed Counters: 6, Crow's Hand: 3) **"Heh, it was wise of you not to summon your Black Winged Dragon. If you had, I would have crushed you this turn, but that wouldn't have been much fun, so I made sure you wouldn't. I activate my Trap Card, Summoning's Revenge! Now, you take damage equal to the attack of every monster you summoned last turn. Since you summoned Sirocco, your life points now drop to 500!" Ryu revealed as Sirocco began to glow with a red light that then shot at Crow and dealt him significant damage. **(Crow: 500).**

"That will end my turn for now. Let's see what you can do this round, Crow."

"I've gotta take him down now, but how. What can I do if he can see everything I'm planning!" Crow exclaimed as the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his arm began to glow. "What's… that's right… Akiza. I have to win this duel! I have to win it for Akiza… and Yusei and everyone else! If I lose, it'll only make things harder for them!" Crow declared reaching for his card as the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back.

**Crow's Turn: (Life Points: 500 Hand: 4 Speed Counters: 7) (Ryu's Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 9). **"Let's see what you've got," Ryu declared as Crow drew his card… "what's this!" as he attempted to look at Crow's card, all he could see was the image of the Tail Mark of the Crimson Dragon covering the card! "My… Millennium eye! He's blocking it somehow!"

"I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! This forces us both to draw until we're holding six cards, which means I pick up three more cards!" Crow declared as he drew three cards. As he reached for the last one, the light from the Crimson Dragon began to glow even more fiercely. Crow smiled as Majestic Dragon materialized in his hand. "I couldn't have planned that better if I'd tried! Tell me, Ryu, can you see what I'm planning!" he demanded looking up at Ryu's surprised look, "what's wrong! Nothing to say! Fine then, if you're not gonna say anything, I'll just do it!"Crow declared, "I'll start by special summoning my second Gale the Whirlwind and tuning him to Sirocco the Dawn in order to summon Black Winged Dragon!" Crow shouted as his two monsters tuned and summoned Black Winged Dragon!

"Looks like Crow's got something up his sleeve, but why does Ryu look so surprised? He must have seen this coming," Clare declared.

"I don't think he did," Yugi declared smiling, "I don't know how, but I think the Millennium eye has been blocked!"

"Since I've summoned Black Winged Dragon to the field, I can automatically summon a new monster from my hand. The Black Winged Xiaolong from my hand!" he shouted as a snake like monster that looked like a Blackwing version of Yusei's Stardust Xiaolong appeared on the field **(100 attack), **"and finally, I summon Majestic Dragon!" Crow shouted summoning the Majestic Tuner to the field. "Now, it's time to finish this, I tune Majestic Dragon to Black Winged Dragon and Black Winged Xiaolong in order to call forth… Majestic Black Dragon!" he shouted as a new dragon took to the sky. Though it had the same colors as Black Winged Dragon, all of the bird like appearance was gone, leaving a dragon that looked more like Jack's Red Nova Dragon **(Majestic Black Dragon: 3800 attack).**

"Whoa, cool! Crow's got a Majestic Dragon now too!" Leo shouted.

"Now to reveal its special abilities, by sending a monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can flip your face down monster into face up defense mode and reduce its defense to 0!" Crow shouted as Ryu's monster was forced face up.

"So what!" Ryu shouted back.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot to mention that Majestic Black Dragon does Piercing Damage!" Crow shouted, "Majestic Black Dragon attacks with Majestic Stream!" At Crow's command, Majestic Black Dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of black energy at Ryu's monster, destroying it and dropping Ryu's life points to 0!

**Duel End: Victor: Cro… error**

"You truly are a worthy opponent, Crow Hogan. To think that you could duel the wielder of a Millennium item to a draw," Ryu declared.

"What do you mean, a draw!" Crow demanded.

"The monster you just destroyed was Android Bomb, and when he is destroyed, you take 500 points of direct damage!" Ryu revealed as something in his graveyard exploded and took out the last of Crow's life points as well!

**Duel end: Victor: Draw**

"In an amazing turn of events, Ryu has turned the tables and ended the duel in a draw!" Kakashi shouted.

"You're fortunate, Crow Hogan. You shall keep your soul this day, but mark my words… when the mightiest Saiyan serves us… you and this entire world will bow before the might of Zorc!" Ryu declared as he pulled into his teams pit.

"'The mightiest Saiyan?'" Crow repeated, "what the heck was that about?"

**New Ending Theme: **Memories from One Piece


	83. Darkness Descends RETURN OF YAMI MARIK

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 82**

**Darkness Decends**

**THE RETURN OF YAMI MARIK**

Crow pulled back into the pits just as Jack was completing his preparations to head out.

"Where's Yugi? I gotta ask him something," Crow declared climbing off of his runner.

"I'm pretty sure he's back in the garage," Jack replied.

"Alright, oh, Jack… don't you dare lose," Crow ordered.

"Of course not, who do you think you're talking too," Jack replied as he wheeled out onto the track.

….

Meanwhile, in the Team Zorc pit, Marik was mounting his own Duel Runner.

"Marik, I believe now is as good a time as any to reveal that new secret weapon you've been given. Use it to crush Atlas and deal Yugi a crushing blow," Bakura ordered.

"Not a bad idea," Marik replied as his Millennium Rod began to glow.

"I think I'll do just that," he continued, his voice sounding more insane with every word. He laughed maniacally, then wheeled out onto the field.

….

As Marik took the field, Yugi's Millennium puzzle began to glow.

_Yugi, do you feel that? _Yami asked from the puzzle. Yugi nodded.

_Yeah, it's the same dark power we felt during Battle City when we first encountered Marik. The darkness in the Millennium rod must be controlling him again, _Yugi replied in thought. He was right as Marik laughed maniacally… in the voice of Yami Marik.

"Prepare yourself, Pharoh!" Yami Marik shouted as he reached the starting line, "I'm about to banish one of your precious friends to spend eternity among the shadows!"

"Pharoh? I think you're losing it pal, and don't think defeating me is going to be that easy. You're dealing with Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster himself!" Jack replied to his deranged opponent.

"Is that so? Well then, Master of Faster, allow me to make this more interesting. I assure you that you will find this Shadow Game most entertaining," Yami Marik replied as the Millennium rod began to glow once again.

"Duelists on your mark, get set, duel!" Kakashi shouted as the duel began.

**Ready, Set, Duel (Jack Atlas: 4000 Yami Marik: 4000) **Both duelists rode neck and neck almost right until the first corner.

"If this is as fast as you can go, I believe it's time you relinquished your title of 'Master of Faster'," Yami Marik declared smugly.

"Who said this was as fast as I could go!" Jack replied increasing his speed and easily passing Marik to take the first turn.

**Jack's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 8) (Yami Marik's Hand: 5, Marik's Speed Counters: 10) **"I draw," Jack declared drawing his card. I place two cards face down and activate my Speed Fusion Speed Spell. Now, by sending Big and Medium Piece Golems from my hand to the graveyard, I can fusion summon Multiple Piece Golem!" Jack shouted as his Multiple Piece Golem **(2600 attack). **"Now, brace yourself! I summon the Tuner Monster, Barrier Resonator! Now, behold as in an amazing display of power and might, a blazing new beast is born! Barrier Resonator tunes Multiple Piece Golem! Spread your wings and take flight, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack shouted as his signer dragon appeared above him.

"Summoning your most powerful beast first turn. Do I have you frightened, Jack?" Marik asked.

"Keep talking. My Red Dragon Archfiend will shut you up soon enough! I end my turn," Jack declared.

**Yami Marik's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 11) (Jack's Hand: 0, Jack's Speed Counters: 9) **"Is that so? So tell me, what's to stop me from simply destroying your Red Dragon Archfiend right now with the effect of Speed World 3?" Marik taunted as he drew his card.

"I guess there's nothing stopping you," Jack replied, "go ahead and try!"

"Interesting, I suppose there's no harm in playing you along. I have no use for these silly Speed Counters anyways! I remove 10 Speed Counters to activate the effect of Speed World 3 and destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yami Marik declared as his Speed Counters shot down to 1 and a blast of energy fired from his Duel Runner at Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I activate my Dimensional Prison Trap Card! Now I choose one monster on the field and that card is removed from play until my Dimensional Prison is destroyed!" Jack revealed as a dimensional rift was opened which sucked Archfiend in, causing the blast to shoot harmlessly into space. "Now that your Speed World has passed, I activate my Dust Tornado Trap Card to destroy Dimensional Prison and return Red Dragon Archfiend to the field!" Jack declared as a whirlwind appeared and blew away the Dimensional Prison and released Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Very amusing Jack Atlas. I'll place two cards face down and summon a monster in face down defense mode to end my turn.

**Jack's Turn: (4000 life points: Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 10) (Marik's hand: 3, Speed Counters: 2) **"So, that's the best you can do," Jack declared in a boastful tone, "It seems you're nothing but talk! Red Dragon Archfiend, crush his face down!" he ordered as Red Dragon Archfiend fired a beam of flame from it's mouth and destroyed the face down card!

"I activate the trap card, Nightmare Wheel!" Marik declared as a giant wheel appeared above Jack. Jack looked up in surprise as Red Dragon Archfiend was pulled up to the wheel and then chained to it! "Now that it's trapped on the Nightmare Wheel, your dragon can neither attack nor change battle positions."

"Hold on, if you could have stopped me, then why not do it before I attacked your monster?" Jack demanded.

"Because any monster that doesn't declare an attack when Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field is destroyed at the end of your turn, including Red Dragon Archfiend itself, and I need it to stick around for just a little bit longer," Marik revealed as Jack was forced to end his turn.

**Marik's Turn (Life Points: 4000, hand: 4, Speed Counters: 3) (Jack's Hand: 1, Jack's Speed Counters: 11) **"Now, during my standby phase, if your monster is on the Nightmare Wheel, you take 500 life points of damage!" Yami Marik shouted as a burst of energy coursed through Jack's duel runner, causing him to scream with pain as his life points dropped to 3500.

"What… was that?" Jack demanded, "that damage felt… real!"

"It was very real Jack. You act as though this is your first time playing a Shadow Game," Marik declared, "also, during my standby phase, the revival jam that you sent to the graveyard returns to my field in face up defense position!" Marik revealed as Revival Jam **(500 defense) **returned to the field. "I set another card in face down defense position and place one more card face down.

**Jack's Turn: (3500 life points, hand: 2 Speed Counters: 12) (Marik's hand: 2, Mariks Speed Counters: 4) **"I guess I'd better get rid of your Nightmare Wheel now or my Red Dragon Archfiend is gonna be destroyed! I activate the effect of Speed World 3 and sacrifice 10 of my Speed Counters in order to destroy Nightmare Wheel!" Jack shouted as the beam of energy shot up from his Duel Disc at Nightmare wheel and destroyed it! "Now, go Absolute Powerforce!" Jack ordered as Red Dragon Archfiend attacked Marik's face down!

"I activate my trap card, Metal Reflect Slime! Now I'm able to summon Metal Reflect Slime to the field in defense mode (3000 defense). Now I activate the trap card, Slime Guard! This allows me to take your attack and redirect it at any monster with Slime in its name. Needless to say, your attack won't be destroying my Metal Reflect Slime," Marik declared as his attack bounced harmlessly off of the Metal Reflect Slime, "oh, and when I use this trap cards, the effects of monsters that destroy monsters on my field are negated."

"I end my turn," Jack declared gritting his teeth.

**Marik's Turn: (4000 life points: Hand: 3 Speed Counters: 5) (Jack's Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 3) **"Is that really all the mighty Jack Atlas is capable of. It's such a pity. I set one more card face down and set a monster in defense mode to end my turn," Marik declared.

**Jack's Turn: (3500 life points: Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 4) (Marik's hand: 1, Speed Counters: 6) **"I'll make you eat those words! From my hand, I Special Summon Red Nova!" Jack shouted summoning his Red Nova, "and I also summon Trust Guardian! Now, Red Nova and Trust Guardian, Double Tune Red Dragon Archfiend! Marik, behold the power of my Blazing Spirit as Red Nova Dragon takes flight!" Jack shouted raising his hand towards the sky as his ultimate beast took flight above him.

"Excellent, I've been waiting for that!" Marik declared, laughing insanely, "now I will crush you while you're at your strongest! I activate the Threatening Roar trap card, preventing you from declaring an attack this turn! Thanks to that, even your Red Nova Dragon is harmless this turn!"

"Maybe for now, but due to his effect, Red Nova Dragon's attack raises from 3500 to 5000! I highly doubt you have anything with the power to stop me now!" Jack declared.

"You're so sure that nothing can rival your Red Nova Dragon? What if I told you that I have in my possession, right now… an Egyptian God Card!"

"What! You're bluffing! The three Egyptian God Cards are Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Yugi is in possession of all three! Did you really think I'd fall for that!"

"Time's change Jack. We live in a very different era now. Allow me to demonstrate."

**Marik's Turn: (Life Points: 4000 Hand: 2 Speed Counters: 7) (Jack's Hand: 1 Speed Counters: 5) **"I summon the Tuner monster, Full Moon Guardian!" Marik declared as a small, white dragon appeared **(Full Moon Guardian: 2 stars, 500 attack). **"You've met the Winged Dragon of the sun god Ra, now prepare to meet it's dark counter part! I tune level 2 Full Moon Guardian with level 10 Metal Reflect Slime! Now, bow before the power of the Egyptian god of the moon! Take flight, Winged Dragon of Iah!" Marik ordered as Full Moon Guardian and Metal Reflect Slime tuned together and a monster that looked like a shining white version of the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared on the field **(4000 attack).**

"So this is your Egyptian God! I'm not impressed, Red Nova Dragon is still much stronger!" Jack declared.

"For now perhaps, but… if I sacrifice two monsters on my field, that power will double for a grand total of 8000 until the end of this turn!" Marik declared as his Revival Jam and his face down were both assimilated into the Winged Dragon of Iah!

"What! Eight-thousand attack points!" Jack exclaimed, "but… that's impossible!"

I'm afraid it get's worst, Jack. You see, when my Winged Dragon attacks and destroys a monster, you take an additional 500 life points of damage for that monster! I'm afraid you're finished!" Marik said laughing maniacally, "Winged Dragon of Iah, attack with Lunar Force!" Marik ordered as Iah began to glow with a white light and morphed into a Phoenix form just like Ra's! It charged forward and shattered Red Nova Dragon! The attack continued through and slammed into Jack as well, engulfing him in white flames!

"Jack! No!" Yusei shouted.

Yugi was completely dumbfounded at the appearance of the Egyptian God Synchro card! "So… he has another one," he stammered in utter shock.

"Hey, what happened!" Crow shouted from behind them, "did Jack just lose?"

"We don't know yet," Akiza replied, who was watching from her bed.

"If so, then Marik may be even more powerful then he was the last time I fought him. Jack wasn't even able to make a scratch!" Yugi revealed.

"Don't get to worried about that," Serena declared, "I've dueled Jack plenty of times without taking any damage."

Finally the light began to clear. Jack's Duel Runner lay on it's side… while Jack… lay unconscious several feet away, obviously badly injured.

"Jack!" Yusei shouted as a medical crew dashed onto the field.

"It's no good," Yugi shouted clenching his fists and looking at the ground, "Marik has taken his soul!" Serena continued to calmly look up at the screen as Jack was taken from the arena in an ambulance. After what seemed an eternity, she spoke.

"Yugi, that Marik guy," she said calmly.

"What about him Serena?" Yugi asked as she turned to look at him. The look in her eyes sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

"He's mine, so stay out of my way."


	84. Faith in a Friend YUSEI'S FALL

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 84**

**Faith in a Friend**

**YUSEI'S FALL**

In the pit, Yusei was making his final preparations to head out for his shot at Team Zorc.

"Yusei!" Yami's voice called from behind him. He stood up and turned to face his comrade.

"What's up, Pharaoh?" Yusei asked.

"Then you're actually planning on going through with this? Yusei, you must realize it's futile. Even you can't beat both Marik and Bakura while they both still have a full 4000 life points! You'll just be throwing your life away!" Yami shouted.

"The odds may be against me, but… for Jack's sake… I have to try," Yusei replied.

"But Yusei…!"

"Believe me, Pharaoh, I know full well that the odds are against me, but that's not gonna stop me from doing what I can. There's still a chance… and if I can find a way to take them down… then I can finally end this and save everyone," Yusei replied reaching to his deck and pulling out a card which he then threw to Yami. "Take this." Yami caught the card and looked at it.

"But… Yusei… this is…" Yami stuttered in surprise when he saw the card.

"Take care of it. When this is all over, I'll want it back," Yusei declared. Then without another word, he sped out onto the track.

….

Back at Team Zorc's pit, Yami Marik pulled to a stop alongside Yami Bakura's Duel Runner. "That fool, Jack, wasn't any challenge at all. Hey, Bakura, what do you say I handle Yusei Fudo and just end this bothersome match right now with the Winged Dragon of Iah?"

"Forget it," Yami Bakura replied, "of all the members of Team 5Ds, Yusei Fudo is the one that Yugi has become the closest too. I will have the privilege of crushing Yusei myself."

"Fine, but you had better hurry, or I might just change my mind," Marik replied as Bakura raced onto the track.

….

On the track, Yusei and Bakura approached the starting line.

"I'm surprised you even decided to show your face, Yusei Fudo. Are you missing your friend that much. That's fine, I'll gladly send you to meet him," Bakura declared.

"We'll see," Yusei replied clenching his fist and pointing it out at Yami Bakura, "All I have to say to you, Bakura, is that it's time to rev it up!"

"Duelists, on your marks, get set, GOOO!"

**Ready, Set, Duel (Yusei Fudo: 4000 Yami Bakura: 4000)**

Bakura was startled as Yusei easily took the lead and rounded the first bend long before Bakura did.

**Yusei's Turn: (4000 Life points: Hand: 6 Speed Counters: 6) (Bakura's Hand: 5 Bakura's Speed Counters: 8) **"I'm not playing around, Bakura! I start by activating Speed World 3! By removing 4 of my Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 damage to my opponent for every spell card in my hand, and I have two for a total of 1600!" Yusei declared as Bakura was nailed for 1600 points of direct damage **(Yami Bakura: 2400) **"Now, I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Trap! Now, since you have more Speed Counters then me, your Speed Counters are reduced until you have two fewer than I do, and since I have two, you're reduced to zero!" Yusei revealed playing a Spell card that showed a picture of a duel runner slipping on an oil trap. Bakura scowled as his speed counters dropped as well. **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 2) (Bakura's Speed Counters: 0).**

"Alright, Yusei nailed both Bakura's life points and his Speed Counters on the very first turn!" Crow shouted.

"And he's not finished yet," Yami declared walking up next to Crow, "the best is yet to come."

"I activate the Reincarnation of Hope Spell card! Now, by discarding two monsters in my hand to the graveyard, I'll be able to get another monster later," Yusei declared playing a magic card then discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick, "now, I summon Junk Synchron!" he declared summoning his tuner monster to the field **(Junk Synchron: 1300 attack), **"Now, it's really time to rev it up! I activate the special ability of Quillbolt Hedgehog in my Graveyard to summon him to the field, and then use Junk Synchron's ability to summon Sonic Chick to the field in defense position!" Yusei shouted summoning both Quillbolt Hedgehog **(800 attack) **and Sonic Chick **(300 defense) **from his graveyard. "Now, I tune Junk Synchron to Quillbolt Hedgehog! You're on, Junk Warrior!" Yusei shouted as his two monsters synchronized and formed the mighty Junk Warrior **(2300 attack raised to 2600 due to effect). **"I end my turn!"

**Yami Bakura's Turn: (2400 life points, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 1) (Yusei's Hand: 1 Yusei's Speed Counters: 3): **"Not bad, Yusei. I'd expect no less from the great King of Riding Duels. However, you are a farcry from the true King of Games! Allow me to show you some real power. I activate the spell, Unleashed Demon. This allows me to summon a level 5 or 6 Fiend type monster without a sacrifice, so say hello to my mighty Diabound Kernel!" Bakura shouted summoning his Diabound to the field **(Diabound Kernel: 1800 attack), **"Diabound Kernel, destroy his Sonic Chick!" Bakura ordered as Diabound charged and slashed through Sonic Chick destroying it. **(Junk Warrior's attack drops to 2300).** "Two face downs will end my turn," Bakura declared placing two face down cards.

**Yusei's Turn: (4000 Life Points, Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 4) (Bakura's Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 2): **"It's my turn now! Junk Warrior, destroy his Diabound Kernel!" Yusei ordered as Junk Warrior blasted forward and slammed it's fist into Diabound Kernel. Though Bakura's life points dropped another 500 points, Diabound wasn't destroyed **(Yami Bakura: 1900)**! "What's going on!"

"I suppose I forgot to mention. When Diabound Kernel destroys a monster by battle, it gains that monsters effect, and since it destroyed Sonic Chick, it can no longer be destroyed by any monster with more than 1900 attack," Bakura revealed.

"What!" Yusei exclaimed, "Great, it doesn't matter, you still take life point damage!"

"That is true," Bakura declared, "but you won't last long enough to take advantage of that fact."

"We'll see! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

**Yami Bakura's Turn: (1900 life points, Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 3) (Yusei's Hand: 1, Yusei's Speed Counters: 5) **"Very well, I shall simply end my turn now," Bakura declared calmly as he drew his card.

"Alright, if Yusei can keep going like this, he's got this duel in the bag!" Leo shouted.

"No, something's not right," Yami declared.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"Bakura's baiting Yusei! He's up to something!" Yami revealed.

**Yusei's Turn: (4000 life points, Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 6) (Bakura's Hand: 3 Speed Counters: 4): **"I don't know what you're planning," Yusei declared, "but I'm stopping it right now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Junk Synchron! Now, I'm tuning three star Junk Synchron with five star Junk Warrior!"

"Here it comes!" Leo shouted, "Yusei's gonna summon Stardust Dragon!"

"No, he won't," Yami replied quietly.

"What'd you say, Yugi?" Crow asked.

"I summon Junk Destroyer!" Yusei declared as his Junk Destroyer **(2600 attack) **appeared on the field, "You're finished! Junk Destroyer has more attack power then you have life points and I can destroy monsters on your field equal to the number of non-tuner monsters I used to summon it! Say goodbye to Diabound Kernel!" Yusei shouted as Junk Destroyer charged and smashed Diabound to pieces!

"I was hoping you'd do just that," Bakura declared, "now I can activate my trap! Beckoning from Darkness! Now, if Diabound is in my graveyard, I can remove Diabound in my graveyard, and the tuner monster, Harbinger of Darkness in my hand from play, in order to summon the most terrifying Synchro Monster ever spawned! Brace yourself to know true fear, Yusei, as two demons merge in order to drown the world in darkness!" Bakura shouted as Diabound and a small, wicked looking snake appeared on the field and began to tune.

"What's… going on!" Yusei shouted as the sky turned dark and a giant, grotesque figure began to appear from the darkened sky.

"This is true fear, Yusei Fudo! The ultimate might of Zorc Necrophades!" Yami shouted as the demon creator of the Shadow Realms came into full view and glared down at Yusei and Junk Destroyer **(Zorc Necrophades: 3000 attack).**

"What is that thing!" Yami shouted as the monstrous figure descended.

"The end has come, Yusei Fudo. First, I activate the special ability of Zorc Necrophades, allowing it to absorb a monster from your graveyard! I choose to absorb Junk Warrior and increase Zorc's attack to 5300!" Bakura revealed as a dark aura emitted from Yusei's graveyard. The aura took the form of Junk Warrior who was then devoured by Zorc, causing the latter's power to spike drastically! "Now, I activate my Dark Dimension trap card, allowing me to summon the Fiend type Diabound back to the field! I then activate his effect to equip him to your Junk Destroyer in order to decrease it's attack by 1800!" Bakura revealed as Diabound reappeared and attacked itself to Junk Destroyer, forcing it's attack down to 800!

"Oh man, this is terrible! If that thing connects an attack now, Yusei's finished!" Crow shouted.

"Oh no! How did that happen! Yusei had him!" Leo shouted.

"No, Bakura was baiting Yusei right from the beginning!" Yami declared.

"Zorc Necrophades, destroy Junk Destroyer and send Yusei to the shadow realm!" Bakura ordered as Zorc charged at Junk Destroyer.

"I activate a trap…"

"Don't bother! When Zorc attacks, my opponent can't activate any Trap cards until the end of the damage step!" Bakura declared smugly. Zorc charged in unopposed and slashed through Junk Destroyer before firing a giant blast of dark energy at Yusei! The energy engulfed Yusei, hiding him from view.

"I… couldn't pull it off after all," Yusei said before he blacked out, "that's fine… I know you'll take him down… Yugi… and… Stardust Dragon!" As Yusei blacked out, his runner crashed, throwing Yusei across the pavement. Just like Akiza had, Yusei was still moving with far to much force as he approached the divider wall.

"Yusei!" Crow and Leo both shouted as they watched helplessly. Yami pulled a card from his Duel Disc.

"Yusei, I promise I won't let you down," he declared looking at the card, "come to the aid of your master, Stardust Dragon!" he ordered placing the Stardust Dragon card on his duel disc. Stardust almost instantly appeared between his signer and the wall, stopping the now soulless Yusei from slamming into the dividing wall. It then took to the sky and disappeared from view, roaring with sadness and rage.

"Don't worry, my friend," Yami declared calling back the card Yusei had entrusted him with, "I promise you, we will defeat Bakura and then I'll return you to Yusei."

….

A few hours later, Yugi and Crow sat in a hospital room. Yusei and Jack lay in a pair of beds, still in a coma.

"They really won't wake up until you defeat Bakura, will they," Crow said sadly, "so, Yusei entrusted you with Stardust Dragon then."

"Yes," Yugi replied, "he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat both Marik and Bakura, but he had to try. Before he went, though, he left me with his most treasured card, in order to give us the best possible chance of taking Team Zorc down."

"I see, Yusei must really trust you," Crow said. He was silent for several moments, as though lost in thought. Then he reached to his side, opened his deck pack, and pulled out two cards. "I'm holding onto Jack's deck and keeping it safe for him until he wakes up, but… if Yusei trusts you, Yugi, then so do Jack and I. Take these," he ordered holding out the two cards.

"Huh, Black Winged Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend?" Yugi said in surprise as he looked at the cards.

"You need all the help you can get to defeat Bakura now, so let us do our part too," Crow said giving Yugi a thumbs up as Yugi accepted the two signer dragons.

"That goes for us, too," a child's voice called from behind Yugi. Yugi turned to see Luna and Akiza holding their Signer Dragons as well.

"Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon… are you guys sure about this?" Yugi asked.

"It's like Crow said, if Yusei trusted you with Stardust Dragon… then we trust you as well," Akiza said giving Yugi her Black Rose Dragon, "we'll do our part as well."

"NOOO!" a voice shouted from behind them. They all turned to see Leo standing behind him. He was glaring angrily at Yugi. "What is wrong with you guys! Did you forget that this is all his fault!"

"Leo… that's not true! Yugi didn't ask for…" Luna replied calmly.

"So what!" Leo shouted, "tell me Yugi! Why is that stupid necklace of yours so important, huh! Why are they after it! What's so special about it that makes it worth Yusei and Jack getting hurt!"

"Leo, hold on, there's more to it than that!" Crow shouted suddenly remembering what Ryo had said, but it was too late as Leo stormed out of the hospital room.

"I'm sorry about that Yugi," Luna said sadly, "I… think he might just be upset cause he found out we have to go to school tomorrow." She tried to make it sound like a joke, but her voice was to sad for that to work.

"It's alright, Luna. I understand how he feels, but Crow, what do you mean there's more to it than that?" Yugi asked.

"I just remembered, when we finished our duel, Ryo said something about the strongest saiyan serving them. Any idea what it means?" Crow revealed.

"Strongest Saiyan?" Yugi repeated, "huh… what are they… wait, that can't be!"

"What is it Yugi?" Crow asked sounding worried.

"The strongest saiyan! The only person I can think of that that could possibly be… is Goku!" Yugi revealed, "but… there's no way he'd ever help someone like Bakura… what are they up to?"

"Well, whatever it is," Crow replied, "we have three days before the finals begin. I think you had better get some rest."

"Right, but I can't just yet. Crow, I need your help to rebuild my deck. Right now, I can't use any of these Synchro Monsters you've entrusted me with. I need to fix that," Yugi replied.

"Alright, leave it to us, right guys?" Crow asked turning to Akiza and Luna.

"Of course. We'll help you out," Luna declared.

"Let's get busy. We have a lot of work to do," Akiza replied as the 4 duelists set about to rebuild Yugi's deck.


	85. Leo and Yugi LUNA KIDNAPPED

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 85**

**Leo and Yugi**

**LUNA KIDNAPPED**

With a three day waiting period between the semi-finals and the finals, Duel Academy classes were held the next day. Early that day, Akiza and Luna said good bye to Crow and Yugi and left Yusei and Jack's hospital room to attend their classes. They found that Leo had already arrived, but his classes were the farthest thing from Leo's mind. Instead, he appeared to be working on his deck.

"Hey, Leo," Luna asked, "what're you doing?"

"I'm rebuilding my deck so I can take down Yugi," Leo said, "I'll show you. There's no way Yugi is better than Yusei! This is all his fault!"

"Leo… you know that's not true," Akiza declared firmly, "Yugi warned us what we were getting into. We went into that duel well aware of what would happen if we lost, you can't blame Yugi."

"I'm finished," Leo declared sticking his modified deck back into his deck case and standing up. He turned around and began to leave the school.

"Leo, what're you doing! We have class!" Luna shouted, "you're gonna get in trouble!"

"I don't care. I'm going to challenge Yugi to a duel, right now!" Leo declared as he continued to leave.

"But Leo…!" Luna began to protest but Akiza silenced her.

"Let it go, Luna. Leo has to work this out on his own. We'd better get to class,"

"I guess you're right," Luna said, sighing sadly. Neither of them even noticed a large ice cream truck a few feet away. Inside the truck, three men sat looking out at the two girls.

"The runt is the one we want, right?" one of them, a short, fat man, asked.

"That's right. She's that punk Leo's little sister. Once we have her, Leo'll do anything we tell him too. He'll have no choice but to drop out of Duel Academy, right boss?" the second man, a tall, thin man asked the final man. The final man was tall and muscular with well combed, black hair. He wore a faded, sleeveless jacket over a black tank top and blue jeans.

"I'm not going to be that kind. I'm going to make an example out of that runt, Leo, and show him that no one intrudes on Skull turf," the leader declared smiling wickedly, "grab them both. Akiza may be a credit to Duel Academy, thereby making her a credit to the Skulls, but hangin out with that dweeb is something I certainly can't overlook. Besides, we'll need someone to deliver our message for us."

"Yes sir!" the two men shouted as they began to drive towards the unsuspecting Luna and Akiza.

….

Back at the hospital room, Yugi and Crow had both settled down to try and get some sleep after being up all night working on Yugi's improved deck. Outside, Clare and Moka were having a practice duel.

**Duel: (Moka Akashiya: 1400, Clare: 500)**

**Field: Clare: Legendary Warrior-Clare, Beautiful Headhuntress, Two Face Downs.**

**Moka: Dark World Vampire, Two Face Downs.**

**Clare's Turn: (500 Life Points, Hand: 4) (Moka's Hand: 3) **"I sacrifice my Beautiful Headhuntress in order to summon Legendary Warrior-Rafaela and tune her to Legendary Warrior-Clare in order to summon the Legendary Destroyer!" Clare declared summoning her destroyer to the field **(Legendary Destroyer: 2700 attack). **"I can destroy one monster on the field for every Legendary Warrior in my graveyard and inflict 1000 life points of direct damage, unfortunately, even though I have Jean, Clare, and Rafaela in my graveyard, you only have one monster on the field, so I can only use the effect once!" Clare declared as Moka's Vampire was destroyed and she was dealt 1000 life points of damage **(Moka: 400).**

"I activate Dark World Gateway! When a Dark World Monster on my field is destroyed, I can pay half of my life points in order to summon that monster back from the graveyard! Return, Dark World Vampire!" Moka shouted as her Vampire returned to the field **(Dark World Vampire: 2500 attack) (Moka: 200)**. Before the duel could continue any further however, Leo charged past them, knocking Moka over from behind as he passed.

**Duel end: Victor: Interrupted**

"Moka, you alright?" Clare asked.

"I'm fine," Moka replied standing up and gathering her cards, "a little bit pissed that we didn't get to finish our duel though. Was that Leo? I thought he was supposed to be at school."

"I have a bad feeling. Something's off," Clare replied. Just then, the Skulls Ice Cream truck pulled up alongside them. The side door opened up and something was thrown out, concealed inside of a thick, cloth bag. Clare's eyes widened with surprise as her sharp Claymore eyes caught site of Luna, sitting against the back wall of the truck. Her hands and ankles were tied and a thick cloth had been tied over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. As the door slid shut, the truck sped away. Clare's eyes flashed yellow as she released her Yoki and charged after the truck!

"Clare wait! What's going on!" Moka shouted after her. She hadn't spotted Luna because her attention had been drawn to the bag, which was now moving, as though something inside it were struggling to get out. The bag had a zipper in the top, and Moka grabbed the zipper and quickly pulled it back. Akiza shot violently out of the bag. Her arms were bound to her side by several coils of rope and she had been both gagged and blindfolded. Judging by her reaction, Moka realized that Akiza didn't even know she wasn't in the truck anymore.

"Mmmm… Mphhhhh!" Akiza shouted as she struggled violently.

"Akiza, calm down it's me!" Moka shouted as Akiza stopped struggling.

"Hold on, I'll have you free in just a second," Moka declared grabbing the rope and pulling it apart. The vampires monstrous strength was easily able to snap all the rope and Akiza shot up, removed the blindfold and gagged and turned to face her rescuer.

"Is Leo here?" she asked frantically.

"I'm pretty sure he's the one who just bumped into me… Akiza what happened?" Moka asked as Clare returned.

"I lost them, but whoever they are, they have Luna," Clare was surprised to see Akiza, but quickly realized from glancing at the open bag and broken rope what had happened. "What's going on Akiza?"

"Some guys jumped Luna and me while we were heading to school. We didn't even have a chance to do anything before they had stuffed us inside their truck and tied us up. They blindfolded me and stuffed me in that bag only a few seconds after they grabbed us. I don't know what happened to Luna!" she sobbed, shaking her head.

"I do," Moka declared grabbing something that was stuck to Akiza's back, "and they didn't stick you in that bag alone." She tossed the paper she had grabbed to Clare who quickly read what was written on it.

"We need to show this to Yugi," Clare declared, "come on." Moka and Akiza nodded as all three of them ran back into the hospital.


	86. Leo and Yugi 2 THE SIXTH SIGNER

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 86**

**Leo and Yugi Part 2**

**THE SIXTH SIGNER**

**(A.N.: Some people are kinda sad that I'm interrupting the middle of the CCGP to write a filler. I thought it best to say right not that I do not know the meaning of that annoying and blasted word. I know this little side portion is annoying, but it is far from a filler. It is important, so I beg you to be patient with me. It'll pay off in the end, I'm sure. Thank you, now back to Shonen Alliance.)**

Inside the hospital room, things had gotten tense. Leo had burst in rather suddenly, startling both Crow and Yugi awake and had now demanded that Yugi duel him.

"Calm down, Leo," Crow begged, "this isn't Yugi's fault."

"Yugi, I'm going to take you down right now and prove once and for all that you're not really all that great!" Leo shouted loudly.

"Calm down, Leo. You're in a hospital, you need to be quiet. Fine. I'll take you on, but if I win, then you have to promise that you'll let this go," Yugi ordered.

"Fine, but when I win, you have to let me take your spot in the CCGP finals! Got that!" Leo demanded.

"Yugi, we've got a problem," Clare said suddenly walking into the room.

"Yeah, we noticed," Crow replied, "Leo's gone mad and is challenging Yugi."

"Make that two problems then," Moka declared coming in behind her. Clare tossed the folded note to Yugi who caught it and opened it.

"What does it say, Yuge?" Crow asked.

"It's for you, Leo," Yugi said handing the note for Leo.

"What?" Leo asked grabbing the note from Yugi and reading it, "what! No, this can't be!"

"What! What's going on!" Crow exclaimed.

"Luna's been kidnapped by a Duel Gang that calls themselves the Skulls," Yugi revealed as Leo was trembling to much to respond, "they're demanding that Leo duel them."

"The Skulls?" Akiza asked, "I've heard of them, but I never expected they'd try something like this. They're a Duel Gang who have claimed Duel Academy and the surrounding areas as their turf. I've heard rumors of them challenging students that they consider subpar and then forcing them to drop out if they lose."

"Those cowards!" Leo shouted crushing the paper, "they're using Luna as a hostage! What have I done!"

"Leo, this isn't your fault," Yugi reassured him.

"Yes it is! A few days before the tournament began, these guys challenged me to a duel, but I declined. I'd heard about their reputation… and I… I don't know… I just didn't want to do it. Now… Luna…!" Leo shouted as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yu-gi-oh!"

"Enough, Leo. Standing here won't do Luna any good!" Yami declared.

"But… Yugi… what about...?" Leo said, taken aback by Yami's willingness to still help him.

"Where are they?" Crow asked.

"The note says that they'll be waiting for us in the old Kaiba Corporation warehouse just outside of the city," Yami replied, "let's go."

….

Ten minutes later, two Duel runners, Yugi's and Crow's, sped through the west city streets towards the Kaiba Corp warehouse. Leo, who was riding with Crow, had been silent the entire way.

"Don't worry, Leo," Crow said reassuringly, "we'll save her."

"There it is," Yami declared as the warehouse came into view. They pulled up in front of the warehouse, dismounted their runners, and entered the building. High above the floor, suspended from a rope attached to a hook on the ceiling, Luna dangled above them. She was bound with rope and wrapped in a chain that connected her to another hook on the rope attached to the ceiling. Thick cloths were tied over both her eyes and mouth, preventing her from speaking too or even seeing her brother and the others.

"Luna!" Leo shouted causing Luna to look in his direction.

"Hang on, we'll get you down from there!" Crow shouted.

"Oh, I don't think you will," a voice said. The Skull leader and one of his cronies emerged from the shadows. Yami scowled when he saw that they were both wearing Duel Discs.

"What do you want with my sister!" Leo demanded as they came into view, "she hasn't done anything to you!"

"No, you're right, she hasn't. She gets rather good marks, is an exceptional duelist, and is even in possession of the rare card, Ancient Fairy Dragon. She's quite the credit to Duel Academy, and what's good for Duel Academy is good for the Skulls," the Skull leader declared in a matter of fact tone, "you're the real problem, Leo. Your grades are below average, your deck is pitiful, even that Power Tool Dragon of yours really isn't enough to compensate for your pathetic dueling skills. You are quite honestly, a disgrace to the good name of Duel Academy… and what's bad for the Academy… well… you get the picture. We attempted to sort this out with you in a civilized manner, but you ran away, like the frightened little child you really are, and forced our hand. We took your sister so you would have no choice but to challenge us. Me and my partner here are going to teach you respect. If by some miracle, you manage to win… we'll give you back your sister, no questions asked. However, if you lose, and you will lose, I will be keeping Luna until you agree to drop out of Duel Academy.

"Is that so," Yami declared clenching his fists, "what do you say, Leo."

"I… don't have a choice!" Leo shouted, "I'll save Luna, no matter what it costs me!"

"Well put, Leo. That courage is exactly what you'll need now," Yami declared turning his attention back to the two Skulls, "Leo will accept your challenge, but he won't do it alone! I will not allow you to gang up on him! If you're both determined to duel, then I intend to insure that you duel on fair terms! Leo and I challenge you to a Tag Duel!"

"What… Yugi, why would you…?" Leo asked, still confused as to why Yami would still help him after everything Leo had said.

"Yusei is your friend just as he is mine, Leo. I understand your pain," Yami replied ruffling the smaller kids hair, "I know that you'll do anything to help Yusei and Jack, so allow me to prove to you that I'm willing to do the same. If we lose this duel, then I'll stand aside and allow you to take my place in the CCGP finals, just as you asked before." Leo was speechless for several seconds, then replied.

"Fine, I accept, on one condition! If we win this duel… then you'll use my Power Tool Dragon to take down Bakura and save Yusei!" Leo shouted closing his eyes tightly.

"Alright, I accept your terms," Yami replied giving Leo the thumbs up. Leo smiled eagerly and returned it. Suddenly, his arm started to glow with a red light. Leo watched in awe as his Signer Heart of the Crimson Dragon mark appeared.

"My Signer mark! No way, it hasn't appeared in a long time, I was beginning to think maybe it would never appear again! This is so cool!" Leo shouted inspecting his arm.

"Are you two done rambling?" the Skull leader asked, "fine, if you wanna be all noble and get crushed along with this punk, I see no reason why not. We'll take you both down."

"We'll see," Yugi declared, "it's time to duel!"


	87. Leo and Yugi 3 HEART OF THE CARDS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 86**

**Leo and Yugi Part 3**

**HEART OF THE CARDS**

**Duel Begin: (Yami Yugi and Leo: 4000, Skulls Gang: 4000)**

**Skull Leader turn: (life points: 4000, hand: 6) (Yami Yugi's hand: 5) (Leo's Hand: 5) (Skull Member's hand: 5) **"I'll start this show!" The Skull leader said drawing a card, "I set a face down monster in defense mode, then play 2 cards face down. I'm done."

**Leo's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, hand: 6) (Yami Yugi's hand: 5) (Skull Leader's Hand: 3) (Skull Member's hand: 5) **"Then get ready, because I'm going to take you down and save my sister!" Leo shouted drawing a card. "I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen to the field in attack mode! Morphtronic Boomboxen attacks your face down!" he shouted as Morphtronic Boomboxen **(1200 attack) **appeared on the field and attacked the face down card.

"Sorry, kid, I reveal my trap card! Defense Guard! This trap negates an attack against a defense mode monster!" the Skull leader shouted as a shield appeared in front of the leaders facedown and blocked Boomboxen.

"No problem! Boomboxen can attack twice in one turn!" Leo shouted as Boomboxen charged again. The facedown card flipped to reveal a Sonic Chick who was easily destroyed by Boomboxen. "Take that! Now I set a face down card and activate the field spell, Morphtronic Map!" Leo shouted as the area around them turned into a large map covered with various gadgets. "So let me explain how this works. Now, every time a monster switches battle positions, my Map gains a Morph token, increasing the attack of all Morphtronic monsters by 300! I set two more cards face down and end my turn."

"Well done, Leo. I see you've been paying attention to your classes at Duel Academy," Yami declared.

"Uhhh, right. Of course I have!" Leo shouted enthusiastically but a little bit nervously.

**Skull member's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6) (Yami Yugi's Hand: 5) (Skull Leader's Hand: 3) (Leo's Hand: 2) **"Don't get so full of yourself! You only managed to destroy one worthless Sonic Chick. Don't think you've done anything special just because you defeated a weak card!" the Skull member said as he drew a card.

"Is that right? One worthless, Sonic Chick?" Yami asked, deeply annoyed by the man's words, "that Sonic Chick protected your life points, didn't it? Without it, you would have lost almost half of your life points in a single turn, that's hardly what I call worthless."

"Yeah, what Yugi said! Sonic Chick's a favorite card of a friend of mine! Don't you dare insult it or you'll be sorry!" Leo declared as well.

"Heh, clinging to weak cards is exactly why you don't deserve a place at Duel Academy, kid. Alright, if that's the way it's going to be, then it's time for the training wheels to come off," the Skull's leader declared nodding to his companion.

"Heh, got it boss. Here goes, I summon Dark Blade to the field in attack mode!" the Skull member said summoning a Dark Blade **(1800 attack) **to the field. "Dark Blade, teach this boy what a real Duel Monster is, attack Morphtronic Boomboxen!" he shouted as Dark Blade charged Boomboxen!

"I don't think so!" Leo shouted, I activate the trap card, Morphtronic Shift! This allows me to switch the battle position of a Morphtronic monster on the field, and when Boomboxen is in defense mode, his effect negates an attack against a Morphtronic Monster! Your Dark Blade is stopped!"

"Not bad, kid," the Skull said as his Dark Blade stopped attacking, "but your luck won't last much longer, just you wait."

**Yami's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6) (Leo's Hand: 2) (Skull Leader's Hand: 3) (Skull's Hand: 5) **"Yes, I suppose we will," Yami replied, "it's my move! I start by playing my Graceful Charity magic card! Now, I can draw 3 cards, but in exchange, I have to send two to the graveyard," he revealed drawing 3 cards and sending two cards from his hand to the grave. "Now, come forth, Junk Synchron!"

"No way, Yugi's got Yusei's Junk Synchron!" Leo shouted, "does that mean…"

"When Junk Synchron is summoned, I can automatically call a level 2 or lower monster to the field from my Graveyard, so I'll choose Speed Warrior whom I sent to the Graveyard by the effect of Graceful Charity!" Yami revealed as Speed Warrior appeared between Junk Synchron and Boomboxen, "alright, here we go! It's time for my first Synchro Summoning! I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior in order to summon forth, mighty Junk Warrior!" Yami shouted pointing his hand towards the ceiling as Yusei's Junk Warrior appeared on the field **(Junk Warrior: 2300 attack).**

"Grrr, that brat Synchro Summoned!" the Skull shouted as Junk Warrior appeared.

"Junk Warrior, attack Dark Blade with Scrap Fist!" Yami ordered as Junk Warrior blasted forward and slammed its fist into Dark Blade and destroyed it. **(Skulls: 3500). **

"Good move punk, but your luck'll change on my next turn," the Skull leader declared smugly.

"We'll see," Yami replied, "I end my turn with a face down card. It's your move."

**Skull Leader's Turn: (Life Points: 3500, Hand: 4) (Yami's Hand: 5) (Leo's Hand: 2) (Skull's Hand: 5) **"I'll enjoy watching you squirm, kid. I have no monsters now, so I'm allowed to special summon 5 star Power Giant to the field in attack mode!" Skull leader shouted summoning Power Giant **(2000 attack), **"Next, I summon the 3 star Tuner Monster, Dual Synchron! Now, watch carefully punks, while I Synchro Summon my ultimate creature! Dual Synchron merges with Power Giant in order to Synchro Summon my eight star beast, Black Skull Master!" the Skull leader shouted as his two monsters merged fo form a giant figure with a dark, almost black skull for a head whose entire body was covered by a thick purple robe **(Black Skull Master: 2700 attack). **"Now, allow me to show you some true power! Black Skull Master, attack Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

"But why?" Yami exclaimed, "Boomboxen can negate a monsters attack when the target is a Morphtronic creature."

"When Black Skull Master attacks a monster in defense, once per turn, it can negate the activation of an effect monsters effect until the end of my turn!" Skull leader declared as Black Skull Master fired a beam of red energy from its eyes. The beams pierced Boomboxen and destroyed it. "Also, when my Master destroys a monster in defense mode, you take damage equal to that monsters original attack and Master is able to attack again!" he shouted as Black Skull Master charged at fired beams at Junk Warrior!"

"I activate a Trap card, Synchro Skill swap. Now, I can take any Synchro monster on my field and have it gain the ability of another Synchro Monster from my extra deck!" Yami shouted as he revealed his facedown card, "I'll have Junk Warrior gain the special ability of Red Nova Dragon, allowing me to remove it from play in order to negate your attack!" Junk Warrior vanished from the field and Skull Master's attack was stopped.

"Another lucky break. Fine, I'll end my turn for now," Skull Leader declared.

"Now that it's the end phase, Junk Warrior returns, but he loses the ability of Red Nova Dragon as well as his own special ability," Yami revealed as Junk Warrior reappeared.

**Leo's Turn: (Life Points: 2800, Hand: 4) (Yami's Hand: 5) (Skull Leader's Hand: 2) (Skull's Hand: 5)** "It's up to you now Leo," Yami declared, "just have faith in your cards and you'll be fine."

"Faith in your cards?" the Skull leader snorted, "will you stop, you're going to make me die laughing!"

"You'd do well not to underestimate the heart of the cards, and Leo is about to give you a demonstration as to why," Yami declared confidently.

"Right! I won't let you down, Yugi!" Leo declared, "I'm coming to save Luna! Here goes nothing! I summon the 2 star Tuner monster, Thunder Guardian!" Leo shouted as a small orb that was emitting a large amount of electricity appeared on the field. "Now, here we go! I tune Thunder Guardian with Junk Warrior in order to summon out, my Power Tool Dragon!" Leo shouted as his Power Tool Dragon appeared behind him, "alright, here I go. I activate Power Tool Dragon's ability to add one random equip card from my deck to my hand. Just let it be something I can use," he pleaded as he picked up the card. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with the Power through Pain equip card! I place one card face down and that… ends my turn," Leo said in a disappointed tone, "I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't get a card that was useful. Power through Pain only increases my Dragon's attack if I take life point damage while it's on the field.

"We're not finished yet, Leo. Since you didn't place Power Tool Dragon in defense mode, his Black Skull Master won't be able to use its ability, giving us the advantage," Yami declared.

**Skull's Turn: (Life Points: 3500, Hand: 6) (Yami's Hand: 5) (Leo's Hand: 3) (Skull Leader's Hand: 2)**"For now perhaps," the Skull said, "but that won't last! Black Skull Master, attack Power Tool Dragon!"

"Yes! I was hoping you'd do that!" Leo shouted, "I activate a trap card, Emerging Defender, allowing me to summon a monster from my hand in defense mode and switch your target to that monster!" Leo shouted.

"You idiot, if you do that, then my Master will be able to activate it's effect. You've sealed your own fate!" the Skull shouted.

"Not yet, I summon the Tuner monster, Morphtronic Lantron!" Leo shouted summoning his Morphtronic tuner monster in defense mode **(Morphtronic Lantron: 200 defense). **

"Big deal! It's finished!" the Skull shouted as Black Skull Master opened fire on it.

"Not likely! Reveal Facedown, Emergency Tuning! Now, even though it's your battle phase, I can Synchro Summon! Get ready, we're about to take you down! I tune Morphtronic Lantron with Power Tool Dragon in order to release my ultimate monster! Take flight, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo shouted as his Signer Dragon spread its wings and took flight behind Leo **(Life Stream Dragon: 2900 attack)!**

"What, but you don't have a card that powerful! There's no way! I thought you said…" the Skull leader shouted.

"Heh, I tricked ya. I knew you'd attack me as soon as you thought I was out of options, so I set ya up," Leo said smiling cheekily. Now, Life Stream Dragon's going to teach you not to mess with my sister. Life Stream Dragon, attack with Life's Beauty Howl!" Leo ordered as Life Stream Dragon blasted Dark Skull Master and destroyed it.

"There's… no way! He destroyed our Master…" Skull Leader said in complete shock.

"What do we do boss! We didn't think Leo had a card this strong! I think we have to retreat!" the Skull member said, obviously getting scared.

**Yami's Turn: **"You're not going anywhere," Yami declared, "you started this duel and now you'll finish it." **(Skulls: 3300) **"Unfortunately, Life Stream Dragon doesn't have enough power to finish you off now, but I have a monster of my own that wouldn't mind a shot at you. I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn, in order to summon the second monster I sent to the Graveyard earlier through the effect of Graceful Charity. Arise, Dark Magician!" Yami shouted as his ace monster appeared and jumped on top of Life Stream Dragon, ready to strike the final blow. "Are you ready Leo?"

"Yeah! Life Stream Dragon, Life's Beauty Howl!"

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yami shouted as both Life Stream Dragon and Dark Magician fired their attacks simultaneously. The attacks merged and slammed into the two skulls, reducing their life points to 0.

**Duel end: victors: Yami Yugi and Leo**

"We lost boss! What do we do now!" the Skull whined as the two of them got up off of the floor.

"It's no big deal. After all, you cheated, Leo. You're friend here did all the work. You only won because of him. I'm not giving your sister back until you drop out of Duel Academy anyway."

"You jerk!" Leo shouted, "you better let Luna go right now or you'll be sorry!"

"Hey, did you guys all forget about me!" Crow shouted from above them. The two Skulls nearly cried when they saw Crow standing up on some crates above them, carrying the untied Luna on his shoulder, "come on, what did you honestly think I was doing while you were dueling?"

"Uh oh, now what boss?" the Skull shouted.

"We'll just have to make Leo drop out by force!" the Skull Leader shouted preparing to advance towards Leo.

"What!" Yami shouted.

"You think we didn't come prepared. We knew Leo was all buddy buddy with Yusei Fudo, so I figured there'd be some decent duelist wanting to interfere with us," the Skull Leader revealed, "you may not be Yusei Fudo, but you're still not half bad. You're exactly the reason why our entire gang has been hiding outside this entire time, waiting for the chance to rough you boys up a bit. So how does this sound Leo. We'll force you to watch us beat the crap out of your friends until you decide you're ready to drop…"

"If you're hoping your little friends are going to back you up," a woman's voice called from the entrance, "I wouldn't hold my breath." The voice belonged to Clare, who entered the warehouse along with Moka.

"They wouldn't let us in, so I'm afraid we had to rough them up a bit," Moka said, "they should be able to walk normally again… in a couple of… I dunno… weeks maybe."

"What!" the Skull Leader shouted, "who the heck are you tramps!"

"What did you just say!" Moka shouted glaring at the now frightened Skull leader. Moka gritted her teeth and cracked her knuckles, "I was already pissed with you for messing with my friends, pal, and you just made it a lot worse." The other Skull backed up, then turned tail and ran, leaving the leader to face the enraged vampire alone.

"What're you gonna do to me, doll?" the Skull leader asked reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a small switchblade knife, "come on. You're not half bad looking, maybe I'll just cut off your…"

"He has a weapon now, Moka, we agreed that I got any of the ones that pulled weapons," Clare declared walking up alongside Moka, brandishing her Claymore fiercly. The Skull leader yelped and backed away from the fierce looking, silver eyed woman, dropping the knife as he did.

"Well he's not armed anymore!" Moka declared charging forward, "I'm getting sick of your mouth! It's time for you to learn your place!" she shouted spinning around and kicking the man in the face, plowing him fiercely into the ground.

"Well, I feel sorry for that guy," Crow said as Moka landed.

"Why, I didn't kick him that hard," Moka said, "I just made sure his nose will never look the same again. Should be enough to teach him never to mess with us again."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Crow said smiling.

"I'm sorry everyone, for causing so much trouble," Luna said sadly looking down at the ground.

"Trouble?" Moka asked, "nah, I needed a little excitement. Don't get me wrong guys, this dueling game is fun and all, but I needed a work out. It's been way to long since I got to kick something."

"I agree. When this is over, Yugi," Clare said smiling, "I think I'll leave the heroic dueling to you. Although… do you think Trunks will mind if I kept the Duel Runner?"

"I knew it," Crow said, "she's hooked."

"Thank you…" Leo said, "everyone for your help. I couldn't have saved Luna without you. Especially you Yugi, I'm really sorry about before. I know Yusei entrusted you with his Stardust Dragon for a good reason… so I'm going to trust you too. I'm going to have to change our deal a little though. I told you that if we won, you'd have to use my Power Tool Dragon to help beat Bakura, but now… you'll have to use both Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon to help you!" Leo said happily as he offered Yami the two cards. Yami smiled and nodded as he took the two cards.

"Thank you Leo," he said, "I won't let you down. Now…"

"On to the finals, and our duel with Team Zorc," Moka declared.

"If we can win this duel, we'll be able to return to our time and fix the damage that has been done," Clare said nodding.

"Right, then let's go. With all of us together, there's no way we can fail," Yami declared as the team left the warehouse.


	88. The CCGP Finals BREAKING CONTROL

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 87**

**The CCGP Finals**

**BREAKING CONTROL**

"Welcome Turbo Dueling fans to the Capsule Corporation Grand Prix finals!" Kakashi's voice blared over the raging crowd. Yugi sat nervously in the pits while Crow was making last minute inspections of Team Knights Duel Runners. Serena, Moka, and Clare all stood around the pit and no one was speaking. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Leo, Luna, and Akiza had stayed at the hospital to stay with Jack and Yusei, but Yugi knew they were watching the duels and cheering for Yugi and his comrades. They had to win.

"Clare, are you ready?" he asked as Clare began to head towards her Duel Runner.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Clare revealed, "let's get this over with."

"Remember, from what we saw of Akiza's duel with her, Ishizu has several cards for damaging her opponents life points directly. Watch out for those effects and don't lose," Moka ordered tossing Clare her helmet, which the latter quickly put on.

"Got it," Clare said mounting her runner, "well… here we go… wish me luck." After that, she sped out onto the track.

"Good luck," Yugi said calmly as she pulled onto the track. Ishizu was already waiting at the starting line when Clare pulled up.

"I will win," Clare declared, "I have too. We've come too far to fail now!"

"Duelists, on your mark, get set, duel!" Kakashi shouted.

"This is it, Clare," Miria said hugging Naruta tightly, "please… just don't lose."

**Ready, set, duel: (Clare: 4000, Ishizu Ishtar: 4000) **The duel began as Clare and Ishizu raced from the starting line at top speed… and just like she had with Akiza, Ishizu pulled to an early lead.

"Her Duel Runner is fast," Clare cursed silently as Ishizu rounded the first turn.

**Ishizu's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6 Speed Counters: 1) (Clare's Hand: 5, Clare's Speed Counters: 1) **Ishizu drew her card without a word. "I summon Dark Fairy of Despair in defense mode," Ishizu declared as a young looking girl wearing a black robe with dark angel wings appeared **(Dark Fairy of Despair: 1000 defense)**, "I end my turn with a face down."

**Clare's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 2) (Ishizu's Hand: 4, Ishizu's Speed Counters: 2)** Clare also silently drew her card and checked her hand. _I know she's going to try to drain my life points through card effects. Dark Fairy of Despair must have an effect for just that purpose. I may be able to take advantage of that, and I just so happen to have exactly the card I need in my hand. _"I set two cards face down and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Clare shouted as her Gearfried appeared on the field **(Gearfried the Iron Knight: 1800 attack) **"That ends my turn."

**Ishizu's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 5, Speed Counters: 3) (Clare's Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 3). **"I reveal my face down card, the continuous trap card Dark Explosion. Now, by tributing a Dark type monster on my field once per turn, I can inflict 500 points of direct damage to your life points. I set the Defender of the Angels in defense mode," Ishizu declared as another woman in dark clothes with black angel wings appeared. This one was carrying a giant shield **(2000 defense). **"Now, I tribute Dark Fairy of Despair in order to inflict 500 direct life points of damage,"

"I don't think so, I activate a trap of my own, Legendary Defense! Now, I can change the damage done to my life points into an increase and I can summon a Legendary Warrior with one star for every one hundred points of damage I absorbed. Five hundred gives me all the power I need to summon Legendary Warrior Flora to the field in attack mode!" Clare said summoning Flora **(2000 attack). **

"Even so, in the end, it makes little difference. I end my turn," Ishizu replied to Clare's counter.

**Clare's Turn: (4500 life points, Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 4) (Ishizu's Hand: 4, Ishizu's Speed Counters: 4) **_**It's true. The way things stand now, I can't get rid of her monster. I had hoped to use Flora to evade taking damage in the same manor that cost Akiza her duel against this woman, but now… if I can't get rid of that monster, she can continue to tribute other monsters she summons with Dark Explosion without leaving herself exposed. I have to destroy it quickly, or it will be costly, **_Clare thought as she drew her card, _good, this may be just what I was looking for. _"I activate my Fusion Sword Murasame Blade equipment spell. This increases my Flora's attack power by 700, bringing her to a total of 2700 attack!" she shouted as a katana replaced Flora's original sword and increased her attack to 2700. "Flora, attack Defender of the Angels!" Clare shouted as Flora charged.

"From my hand, I activate the monster effect if Dishonest. When a monster on my field is attacked, I can discard Dishonest to have that monster gain defense points equal to the attacking monsters defense. Since your Flora has 1700 defense, my Defender's defense points increases to 3700."

"Darn, she was ready for that," Clare cursed as Flora's attack bounced off and Clare's life points dropped to 3500, "Flora's effect can't help me until that monsters points drop again. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

**Ishizu's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 5) (Clare's Hand: 4, Clare's Speed Counters: 5) **"Very well, then I shall activate a spell card, Fallen Angel. This allows me to summon a Dark Fairy monster to the field directly from my hand! Come Angel of Desolation. I summon you as well, Angel of Darkness."

"Those two cards did a lot of damage to Akiza during her duel. I doubt she'll sacrifice them, so I won't lose points to Dark Explosion this turn, but I have to be careful dealing with them. Fortunately, I have just the thing," Clare said to herself.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Ishizu declared placing one face down.

**Clare's Turn: (Life Points: 3500, Hand: 5, Speed Counters: 6), (Ishizu's Hand: 0, Speed Counters: 6) **"Alright, then… due to your monsters ability, I take 1000 points of damage now," Clare said as her life points dropped to 2500.

"Correct, 200 for every card in your hand," Ishizu replied.

"You won't use that ability again!" Clare declared, "I activate the special ability of Legendary Warrior-Flora. Now by negating all battle damage done to you by the attacks, she can attack every monster on your side of the field!" Clare shouted as Flora released a lightning fast barrage of slashes and destroyed all three monsters at once. "Usually, I'd take battle damage done as a result of battle with Angel of Desolation, but thanks to Flora's effect that battle damage is negated. However, you aren't so lucky with my Gearfried! Gearfried the Iron Knight attacks you directly!" Clare shouted as Gearfried charged at Ishizu and slashed her, inflicting 1800 points of damage **(Ishizu: 2200, Clare: 2500). **"I activate a Trap Card, Damage Absorber. Now, I can summon a monster with attack equal to or less then the amount of direct damage I just took, and I summon Ruler of the Dark Angels," Ishizu declared as a man wearing dark grey armor and a golden crown with red jewels appeared. A large pair of black angel wings protruded from his back. Now, for each Dark Fairy monster that was destroyed this turn, I am allowed to destroy a monster on your side of the field. A total of 3, thus clearing your field."

"What!" Clare exclaimed as both Flora and Gearfried were suddenly grabbed by a pair of dark hands from underground. Clare watched as her two monsters were pulled away, leaving her field bare.

"Darn it! That's fine, I can still summon this turn! I call upon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" Clare revealed summoning her Warrior.

"I think not, you see, my Dark Ruler can still destroy one card, so I destroy your Warrior Lady now," Ishizu declared as Warrior Lady of the Wasteland was grabbed by the same dark hand and pulled underground.

"Darn it. She was still able to use the effect even after the initial summoning! This is bad, I'm wide open to attack now! I set two cards and end my turn!"

**Ishizu's Turn: (Life Points: 2200, Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 7) (Clare's Hand: 2, Clare's Speed Counters: 7) **"It's over," Ishizu declared, "I attack with Dark Ruler of the Angels!" she said as her Angel attacked Clare and inflicted 1800 points of damage **(Clare: 700). **"Now, by sacrificing 4 Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 life points for the spell card I just drew. You lose."

"Not yet! I activate a trap card, Free Trap! Now by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can use Free Trap as any other trap card in my graveyard, and since you're trying to defeat me using effect damage, I choose Legendary Defense. Now, I absorb the 800 points and can summon a Legendary Warrior with less than 8 stars. I summon the ultimate Legendary Warrior, Legendary Warrior-Teresa!" Clare shouted as her life points increased to 1500 and Teresa appeared on the field. Clare was surprised to see Ishizu smile when Teresa appeared.

"I end my turn," Ishizu said turning away.

**Clare's Turn: (Life Points: 1500, Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 8) (Ishizu's Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 4) **_I almost forgot. Ishizu is under Marik's control. If I can win this duel, I may be able to set her free. I can't lose… I have to end this right now, _Clare said drawing her card. "A ruler of the angels would be a god unless I'm mistaken… very well, then let us decide this with a battle of our gods. I summon Legendary Warrior-Clare and tune her to Legendary Warrior-Teresa in order to summon the Twin Goddesses!" Clare shouted as her Twin Goddesses appeared above her **(4000 attack). **"It's over Ishizu! It's time for you to be set free! Twin Goddesses attack Dark Ruler of the Angels!" Clare ordered as her Twin Goddesses both charged at the Dark Ruler of the Angels. The Ruler was overwhelmed by Teresa and Clare's power and was blown away, reducing Ishizu's life points to zero.

**Duel End: Victor: Clare**

"And the first round of the CCGP finals is won by Clare!" Kakashi shouted.

"Thank goodness," Miria sighed hugging her child.

"Ishizu! Ishizu Ishtar! Are you alright!" Clare shouted. Suddenly, Ishizu slumped forward and began to lose control of her Duel Runner!

"What's going on!" Crow asked.

"Marik's control over Ishizu has been broken and she's passed out from the strain," Yugi realized, "she's gonna crash!"

Without thinking, Clare suddenly found herself speeding up and pulling alongside the out of control Duel Runner. Releasing some Yoki, she reached out and grabbed Ishizu by the arm and used her Yoma strength to pull the unconscious Ishtar to the safety of her own Duel Runner before Ishizu's flipped over and slammed into the dividing wall. Clare sighed with relief. That had come a little too close.


	89. The CCGP Finals ZORC'S PLOT

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 88**

**The CCGP Finals part 2**

**ZORC'S PLOT**

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Yami Marik said scowling, "Ishizu's been defeated and freed by that Claymore."

"I expected little from your sister to begin with, Marik," Bakura declared, "without the use of her Millennium Necklace to predict her opponents moves, Ishizu lost the one advantage she had over her opponent. Our next foe will not be so lucky. Ryu, you had better make sure of that. Do not fail me again, son." Ryu who had been standing a ways off, turned to his father and bowed respectfully.

"I will not let you down, Father. I will do what Ishizu could not and banish the vampire to the Shadow Realm."

As he mounted his Duel Runner and roared away, Marik scowled. "Your brat has a big mouth, Bakura. If the Pharaoh figures out what was meant by what he blabbed to Crow, he will no doubt go to Trunks, and if we attract the attention of the final Super Saiyan, we may as well give up."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Even if Yugi does realize that Ryu was referring to Goku, he couldn't possibly guess what we have planned," Bakura replied.

"Ha, to prevent Goku from coming into existence while making the saiyan destroyer, Kakarot, our loyal mind slaves. All we need to bring our dreams to fruition are the Sacred Beasts."

….

"Ishizu, how do you feel?" Yami asked as Ishizu sat against the back wall of the Team Knight pit and stared up into space.

"I will be alright, my Pharaoh. I simply fear for my brother," Ishizu revealed looking up at Yami.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I thought the darkness inside of Marik was long defeated. What happened?"Yami asked.

"Bakura… he has somehow managed to return the evil spirit that possessed my brother to the Millennium Rod. Now, that being has once again possessed Marik… Pharaoh, they must be stopped at all costs," Ishizu declared.

"What are they planning, Ishizu?" Yami asked.

"A few days before the tournament… I discovered my brother had once again been possessed by the dark spirit that had once dwelled within the Millennium Rod….

**-5 days before the beginning of the CCGP-**

**-Egypt-**

Ishizu had finished her duties and was on her way to her home, when she spotted two cloaked figures entering the Pharaoh's tomb. Curious, she decided to investigate and entered the tomb after them. She heard voices just ahead of her and crept forward, making sure to stay silent. She thought for sure that one voice was that of her brother, Marik, and the other… she knew she'd heard it before as well…. Hiding behind a wall, Ishizu peeked into the main crypt, where her brother stood talking… with a silver haired man wearing the Millennium Ring.

"Bakura? Why is he here?" Ishizu gasped listening to their conversation.

"You are certain that this will work, Bakura," Marik demanded.

"Of course I'm certain. Team Zorc has already been entered into the CCGP. Once we win it, and the Sacred Beasts are in our possession, we will be able to use their power to travel back in time," Bakura replied.

"And what exactly awaits us, back in time?" Marik asked.

"I know you've heard of Goku, but are you aware of what he truly is?" Bakura asked.

"To my knowledge, Goku is a Super Saiyan," Marik replied.

"You're right, but originally, Goku was a Saiyan by the name of Kakarot, who was sent to Earth as a baby in order to destroy every living thing on it, until an unfortunate accident and be brought up by his goody goody Grandfather, Gohan, changed all that. That baby, will be susceptible to the control of my Millennium Ring. All we have to do is kill the old man and make sure Goku never suffers his head injury… and the most powerful warrior the universe has ever known will be our obedient mind slave," Bakura replied.

"I see, so that's your plan then…" Marik replied smiling, "interesting, however, we still need a fourth member of our team to participate in the CCGP."

"Don't worry, my son is attending to that right now," Bakura revealed.

"This is terrible," Ishizu declared, "I must do something. She turned to leave, only to find herself staring into the eyes of a young man who looked very similar to Bakura… and his left eye was the Millennium eye. The eye began to glow and Ishizu blacked out.

….

**-Present-**

"The next thing I remember is losing a Turbo Duel to Clare," Ishizu declared after telling Yami what Marik and Bakura were planning.

"That's… that's impossible. They're planning and taking control of… Goku!" Yami exclaimed.

"If they succeed, they would easily have enough power to take over the planet," Clare said.

"They'd have enough power to take over our entire universe," Yami declared shaking his head, "we have to win, now more than ever. Moka, are you ready to go?"

"Of course," Moka replied, having already mounted her runner, "just leave the next round to me." Then, she confidently sped out onto the track.


	90. The CCGP FINALS 3 TEARS AND RAGE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 89**

**The CCGP Finals part 3**

**TEARS AND RAGE**

"Get ready Turbo Duel fans! It's time for the second match of the CCGP finals," Kakashi shouted, "and it looks like it'll be a great one as Moka Akashiya faces Ryu Bakura!"

"Your friend, Crow, got lucky. Don't think that you will get off so easily," Ryu declared.

"You're mind games won't work on me," Moka declared scowling at her opponent, "I'm not going to lose!"

"Duelists, on your marks, get set, DUELLL!"

**Ready, Set, Duel: (Ryu Bakura: 4000, Moka Akashiya: 4000) (Speed Counters: Moka: 8, Ryu: 4): Ryu's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, hand: 6, Speed Counters: 5) (Moka's Hand: 5, Moka's Speed Counters: 9) **"Since my team lost the last round, the first move is mine!" Ryu declared drawing a card. Then he closed his right eye while his left eye began to glow. "Clever, not looking at your cards until your turn, are you. Not bad at all. I suppose I'll just have to start with a card in defense mode and face down."

"Good, it worked. Since I don't know what cards I have, neither does he. Now, I can make at least one move where he doesn't know what I'm planning. It's strange though… my entire body feels… different somehow. I'd better try to end this quickly," Moka declared finally looking at her cards.

**Moka's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 10) (Ryu's Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 6): **"Alright, here I go. First I activate the effect of Speed World 3 to remove 10 Speed Counters and destroy your facedown card," Moka said as her speed counters dropped to 0 and Ryu's Mirror Force trap card was destroyed.

"That was wise. If you'd attacked, any monster you summoned would have been destroyed and your free turn would have been wasted," Ryu said scowling.

"I wouldn't worry about that. This turn will be anything but a waste! I know activate the Speed Spell, Red Light! Now, since my Speed Counters are at 0, yours drop to 0 as well and you can't build up any more for the next 3 turns," Moka declared, "now, I summon Dark World Young Vampire!" Moka declared summoning Young Vampire **(1400 attack) **to the field.

"I see. You'll use Double Summon now to summon Dark World Synchron and then Synchro summon Dark World Vampire Knight," Ryu declared.

"Well, I guess since you already know, that saves me the trouble of explaining it to you!" Moka declared preforming her move just as Ryu had said and summoning her Dark World Vampire Knight **(2000 attack).**

"How annoying, next you'll use…" Ryu started, though he was sounding a bit worried.

"Let me guess, you're going to say I'll use Monster Reborn to resurrect Dark World Young Vampire," Moka declared as she did just that, "your mind games don't work with me. I saw your duel against Crow and I know how you work. You're trying to get me to second guess my strategy because the truth is that your situation is unfavorable. That won't work against me! Dark World Vampire Knight, attack!" Moka ordered as Vampire Knight charged the face down. The card was weak and was easily over powered. "Direct attack, Young Vampire!"

"I activate the special ability of Battle Fader in my hand. Since I've been attacked directly, I can summon him directly to the field and end your battle phase," Ryu declared summoning Battle Fader **(0 defense) **to the field and stopping Moka's assault.

"Grrr, fine, I set two cards face down and end my turn," Moka declared.

"Heh, that won't work. I know you've set down the trap Dark World School and the spell card Swing of Memories. Don't forget who you're dealing with!" Ryu shouted. For just a moment, Moka's eyes lit with surprise.

**Ryu's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 0) (Moka's Hand: 0, Moka's Speed Counters: 1): **"Now I know everything you have on your field, Moka. You thought my only reason for using the power of my Millennium eye was to persuade you not to Synchro Summon, but in reality, it was quite the opposite! I wanted you to Synchro Summon! Now, I summon Sky Core in attack mode!"

"Oh crap," Crow exclaimed, "that's not good."

"Now, I activate the spell card, Fallen Attacker, allowing me to destroy any monster on the field that is in attack mode, and I choose Sky Core!" he shouted as Sky Core exploded and destroyed Battle Fader as well!

"You just cleared your own field… why!" Moka demanded.

"Because I'm going to crush you with my mighty Meklord emperor, Skiel!" Ryu revealed,"Now that Sky Core is destroyed by a card effect, I can summon Skiel top, Skiel attack, Skiel Guard, Skiel Carrier, and Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity!" he shouted as the Skiel parts all appeared and merged to from Meklord Emperor Skiel **(2200 attack).**

"That's not good. That thing is stronger then Vampire Knight," Moka cursed as the Meklord appeared.

"That's far from your only problem! You see, once per turn, Skiel can absorb a Synchro Monster and add its attack to his own!" Ryu shouted, "Skiel, absorb Vampire Knight!" Several tentacles emerged from Skiel and headed towards Vampire Knight.

"I activate a trap!" Moka shouted.

"Don't bother, neither of your cards can help you!"Ryu declared.

"Don't be so sure! I activate Dark World Treaty!" Moka shouted revealing a trap card with a picture of a contract written in blood.

"What! That card should by Swing of Memories! What is this!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Now, by removing one Dark World Monster on my field from play until my next turn, I can prevent a monster on your field from attacking this turn!" Moka declared as Vampire Knight vanished and Skiel stopped attacking.

"That's impossible! That card was Swing of Memories, I'm sure of it! I saw it with my Millennium Eye! It must be a trick!" he shouted as his eye began to glow. His other eye suddenly widened with shocked surprise. "Who… who is this?" he gasped. Through his Millennium eye, he was seeing Moka, but she was different. This Moka looked far cuter and gentler then the Moka he was dueling, with bright pink hair and green eyes instead of silver hair and blood red eyes!"

"I wondered what was going on. I don't have a copy of Swing of Memories in this current deck because I don't have enough normal monsters for it to be practical. I choose Birthright instead to that end and didn't need them both. As for Dark World School, to my knowledge, there's no such card," Moka said smiling casually. It seems that that last time you attempted to use the Millennium eye to peek at my thoughts, you trapped yourself in the mind of the other Moka with whom I share this body. The Moka I become when my powers are sealed by the Rosario. You saw her thoughts, which means she must have thought about the swing we used to play on in our home in the human world, and of our happy memories with our friends at Yokai Academy. To think that in the end, I'd owe my victory today to my weaker self. It's disgustingly ironic, actually."

"You haven't won yet! I'll just absorb your Vampire on my next turn!" Ryu shouted growing angrier and angrier! "This actually works to my advantage, Moka Akashiya. Now I have access to the real you. All of your real memories. I see the truth about you now. Oh, that's right… you act so tough, but on the inside, you're crying like a child. You're nothing but a pathetic little Vampire, longing to be human!" Ryu froze when Moka glared back at him.

"Don't you dare confuse my thoughts and desires with those of the other Moka!" she shouted angrily. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tinge of sadness that caused her to grit her teeth angrily, "you will never know what kind of hell my gentler half has been forced to live through. Now you've made her cry…"

**Moka's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, hand: 1, Speed Counters: 2) (Ryu's hand: 2, Ryu's Speed Counters: 0). **"I activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until we're holding six cards! I won't forgive you for what you've done! It's time for you to LEARN YOUR PLACE!" the enraged vampire shouted flipping her Duel Runner to coast backwards and giving Ryu her fiercest look. A cold wave of terror washed over the Bakura son at the sight of Moka. "I activate Broken Seal! Now, by sacrificing a Dark World Vampire, I can summon another one with up to 3 stars more than the one I sacrifice! I summon Dark World Vampire!" Moka shouted as her Duel Monster look alike appeared alongside her Vampire Knight **(Dark World Vampire: 2500 attack). **"Now, I activate the Spell Card, Dark World Blood Pact! Now, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field, then I must choose two Dark World monsters from my deck and summon one to my side and one to your side of the field. I destroy Skiel infinity!" she said as Skiel and all of its parts exploded.

"No! This can't be happening!" Ryu shouted, "I won't lose to you!"

"I select Dark World Succubus to call to my field and Dark World Snow Fairy to summon to yours!" Moka shouted as her Mizore and Kurumu look alikes appeared as well, Succubus by her and Snow Fairy by Ryu **(Dark World Succubus: 1600 attack), (Dark World Snow Fairy: 1700 attack).**

"But why give me the stronger monster!" Ryu demanded.

"I summon Dark World Young Witch as well!" Moka declared summoning her young Ikari look alike next, "and I activate Charm! Now my Dark World Succubus takes control of a monster on your field and Dark World Snow Fairy returns to my control!" Moka revealed playing her charm card which caused Snow Fairy to return to Moka's field.

"No, there's no way!" Ryu shouted.

"I activate Snow Fairy's special ability! Now by switching Young Witch to defense mode, I can prevent you from activating any Spell, Trap, or Monster effects until the end of the battle phase, in exchange for Snow Fairy's ability to attack!"

"I see. She's freezing my ability to use any cards I may have in my hand. She's going to finish me right now!"

"Dark World Vampire Knight, attack!" Moka ordered as her Knight charged forward and cut Ryu reducing his Life Points to 2000.

"You're through!" Moka shouted, "attack, Dark World Vampire!" she ordered as her look alike charged at Ryu. The Vampire twirled gracefully and landed a powerful kick into Ryu, knocking the Millennium eye wielder off balance and causing his Duel Runner to skid violently and head toward the wall. Acting on impulse, Moka leapt from her own Duel Runner, launching it high into the air, and landed in front of Ryu, slamming her foot into her opponents runner and stopping it in its tracks before grabbing the rider and pulling him to a stop as well. "You're lucky I'm the good guy," Moka declared tossing the young Bakura back onto his runner. She winced as there was a loud crashing sound behind her. She turned to see her completely wrecked Duel Runner lying on the ground where it had crashed after she had knocked it skyward. "Uh oh. I hope Trunks isn't going to make me pay for that."


	91. The CCGP Finals 4 BLUEEYES VS IAH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 89**

**The CCGP Finals part 4**

**IAH VS BLUE EYES**

"Ahhh you idiot! What have you done!" Trunks shouted irately. Moka just leaned against the far wall with her arms folded, looking away from Trunks uncaringly.

"What's the big deal? It's the finals. I didn't need that thing anymore," she said calmly.

"What do you mean we didn't need it!" Trunks shouted, "we had an advantage! You still had a full 4000 life points, but now that your runner's toast, that advantage is completely useless!"

"It doesn't matter," Moka replied, "Serena and Yugi won't lose."

"Grrr, that was still an expensive piece of equipment that you just smashed into pieces!"

"Looks like they'll send Marik out next. I guess it's up to me now," Serena declared pulling on her helmet.

"Serena, have you figured out a way to defeat Marik's Egyptian God card?" Trunks asked.

"That'll be the easy part. My father spend years trying to figure out how to defeat the Egyptian God cards. I know tons of ways to take them down one at a time. He just never figured out how to take them all down at once," Serena replied, smiling. This'll be too easy. Besides, my deck still has one more secret weapon I haven't busted out yet."

"Right," Yugi declared, "take him down Serena. If you win this duel, then Jack's soul will be free, since it was Marik who entrapped it."

"Well then," Serena said as she pulled away on her Blue-eyes themed runner, "I'd better not lose."

….

Out on the track, Serena and Marik lined up to begin their duel.

"You must be quite anxious to join your friends in the Shadow Realm," Yami Marik declared confidently, "don't worry. This won't take long, and then I'm going to defeat the pharaoh."

"Don't get cocky," Serena declared, "I am the daughter of Seto Kaiba! Jack Atlas isn't even in the same league as me!"

"I guess we'll find out, now won't we," Marik declared as Kakashi started the duel.

"Duelists on your mark, get set, DUEL!" Kakashi shouted as both Duel Runners sped away.

**Ready, set, Duel: (Serena Kaiba: 4000, Yami Marik: 4000) (Speed Counters: Serena: 2, Marik: 0 frozen for one turn). **Serena pulled from the starting line and took an almost immediate lead over Marik, easily rounding the corner first.

**Serena's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 3) (Marik's Hand: 5, Marik's Speed Counters: 0) **"Alright. It's time for me to show you the difference in power between a Kaiba and an Atlas!" Serena shouted drawing her card, "I summon Lord of Dragons and combine him with a Flute of Summoning Dragons in order to call out both Blue-eyes White Dragon and Red-eyes Black Dragon to the field!" Serena shouted as both of her ace dragons appeared on the field **(Blue-eyes White Dragon: 3000 attack) (Red-eyes Black Dragon: 2400 attack).** "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

**Yami Marik's turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters: 1) (Serena's Hand: 0, Speed Counters: 4) **"Hah, not bad at all. You truly are Seto Kaiba's daughter," Marik said mockingly, "I set two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode!"

**Serena's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 5) Marik's Hand: 3, Marik's Speed Counters: 2): **"That won't be enough to protect you from me!" Serena shouted, "Red-eyes, attack with Inferno Fireblast!" Serena ordered as Red-eyes Black Dragon fired a giant ball of fire at the face down card, completely obliterating it. "You're done," Serena declared, "Blue-eyes White Dragon will attack you with White Lightning and then I'll use Lord of Dragons to knock off the last of your life points!"

"I don't think so," Marik revealed, "I activate the trap card, Metal Reflect Slime! This Trap allows me to summon 3000 defense Metal Reflect Slime to the field in defense mode!" Marik declared as Metal Reflect Slime appeared and deflected Blue-eyes' attack.

"Metal Reflect Slime is the monster you used against Jack to Synchro Summon your Egyptian God Synchro monster. I won't let that happen though! I set one card face down and end my turn!" Serena declared.

**Yami Marik's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 3) (Serena's Hand: 0, Speed Counters: 6) **"I don't believe you will be able to stop me!" Yami Marik declared confidently, "I summon the tuner monster, Full Moon Guardian!" Marik shouted as his 2 star tuner appeared on the field **(Full Moon Guardian: 500 attack).**

"I thought you might try for that, so I came prepared! I activate the Trap Card, Anti-Synchronization Realm! Now, so long as this trap is on the field, neither player can Synchro Summon!"

"I activate a Trap Card of my own! Dust Tornado to destroy your Anti-Synchronization Realm!" Marik revealed as one of his traps revealed itself and blew away Anti-Synchronization Realm. "Now, I tune Full Moon Guardian to Metal Reflect Slime in order to Synchro Summon my Egyptian God Card!" Marik shouted, "take flight, Winged Dragon of Iah!" Marik ordered as his white Winged Dragon appeared above him and faced Serena's Dragons **(Winged Dragon of Iah: 4000 attack). **

"Alright, so I couldn't stop you from summoning it, but that makes little difference!" Serena declared, "without two monsters on the field, you can't use its special ability!"

"I activate the trap card, Grave Release. Now, both players may summon any cards from the Graveyard that were sent there this turn! Now, return to me, Metal Reflect Slime and Full Moon Guardian."

"Alright, maybe I spoke to soon," Serena declared as the two monsters reappeared and were almost immediately tributed in order to increase Iah's power to 8000!"

"So much for you being on an entirely different level from Jack Atlas," Marik declared, "I think this duel is over! Iah attack!" Marik ordered as Iah moved in to take down Blue-eyes White Dragon.

"I don't think so! I activate my Waboku trap card to reduce all damage I take to 0 and prevent my Blue-eyes destruction. Too bad for you, Marik!" Serena declared as her Trap Card blocked Iah's attack and its attack points dropped back down to 4000.

"I see, so you've managed to save yourself for another turn," Yami Marik declared mockingly, "we'll see how long that lasts!"

**Serena's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 1, Speed Counters:7) (Marik's Hand:3, Marik's Speed Counters: 4) **"Oh it'll last. I just need to make this draw… perfect! I activate the facedown Spell Card, Burial of the Fool. Now I am allowed to send one card from my deck and one card from my field to the graveyard! From my deck, I send Blue-eyes White Dragon and from my field, Red-eyes Black Dragon! Now I remove them both from play in order to summon Violet-eyed Silver Dragon in attack mode!" Serena shouted as her ultimate creature appeared on the field **(Violet-eyed Silver Dragon: 3500 attack).**

"That doesn't have enough power to combat Iah!" Marik shouted.

"Don't be so sure! By reducing Blue-eyes White Dragon's attack to 0, Violet-eyed Silver Dragon gains it's attack until the end of the turn!" Serena declared as her Silver Dragon's attack shot up to 6500, "now, it's more than enough to destroy Iah! Violet Eyed Silver Dragon, attack with Shining Silver Lightning!" Serena ordered as Violet-eyed Silver Dragon attacked Iah and destroyed it **(Marik: 1500). **

"Well done, Serena!" Yugi shouted from the pit.

"When Iah is destroyed, I can destroy one monster on your field to go with it. Unfortunately, at this point, I have no choice but to destroy your Lord of Dragons, seeing as how it's effect protects your two Dragons and if it attacks me I'm through," Marik declared as Lord of Dragon's was absorbed into a white light and vanished, "you've done a rather good job of irritating me, Kaiba," he continued, "however, I will admit I'm impressed, so I will show you something interesting before I destroy you!"

**Yami Marik's Turn: (Life Points: 1500, Hand: 4, Speed Counters: 5) (Serena's Hand: 0, Speed Counters: 8) (Blue-eyes Attack returns to 3000, Silver-eyed's attack returns to 3500): **"I'll show you the next step on the dueling ladder, the next level beyond Synchro Summoning!"

"A level 'beyond Synchro Summoning'?" Serena repeated, "what are you going on about!"

"Allow me to demonstrate by summoning level 4 Lekunga in attack mode," Marik declared summoning is Lekunga **(1700 attack). **"Now, I activate a spell card, Double Summon, in order to also summon level 4 Juragedo to the field in attack mode," he continued as another monster appeared **(Juragedo: 1700 attack). **

"You're not making sense. Those are just normal monsters without nearly enough attack to combat even Blue-eyes White Dragon, let alone Violet-eyed Silver Dragon!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kaiba," Marik ordered, "just enjoy as a new era of dueling begins. Behold, the latest released card type from Industrial Illusions! The XYZ summon!"

"Exceed summoning?" Serena asked, obviously confused.

"Not Exceed summoning," Marik said laughing maniacally, "XYZ! By overlaying two monsters with the same number of stars, I can summon a more powerful monster to take their place, but why tell you when I can show you! I over lay Lekunga and Juragedo in order to XYZ summon a new ultimate beat! Behold, rank 4, Doom bringer of Anubis!" Marik shouted as a giant man with a dog head appeared on the field **(4000 attack). **

"Darn it, another Egyptian God Card?" Serena cursed as Anubis appeared.

"My Anubis destroys Violet eyed Silver Dragon!" Marik declared as the dog headed man fired a black beam of energy that cut through Serena's ultimate creature and destroyed it.

"No! You'll pay for that!" Serena shouted as her Life points dropped to 3500.

"I doubt that. Your ultimate creature has now been destroyed. I have no doubt that you will not be able to come back now.

"Don't be so sure, because when my Silver Dragon is destroyed, I can summon Blue-eyes White Dragon back to take its place!" Serena declared as her second Blue-eyes White Dragon appeared beside her first.

"It makes no difference! I will destroy them both very soon and then you'll be finished!"

**Serena's Turn: (Life Points: 3500, Hand: 1, Speed Counters: 9) (Marik's Hand: 1, Marik's Speed Counters: 6) **"He's not wrong… and with only one card in my hand… there's no way I can stop him. What if he's right… what if I can't… can't… win…" Serena said reaching to draw her card.

In the pit, Yugi watched anxiously.

_That new XYZ monster has really turned this around, _Yami declared from the Millennium Puzzle, _Serena is going to have to work fast in order to win this duel._

_She'll win. I'm sure of it, _Yugi replied. Just then, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"What's going on!"

_No daughter of mine is going to lay down and surrender to some wannabe piece of trash like Marik! _A voice called in Serena's head as her top card began to glow as well. Yami Marik watched in surprise as the glow spread and covered the arena in white. All he could see was his opponent's duel runner and his own.

"That… voice… D… Daddy?"

"Marik!" a voice shouted to Marik who's eyes widened with surprise as Serena's runner spun around to face him, "I've been waiting a long time for the chance to take you down, and it looks like I'm finally going to get it! I'll make you pay for messing with my family!" Marik's eyes expression turned from one of surprise to one of terror. The duelist who faced him now was not Serena… but Seto Kaiba!

"Impossible!" he shouted, "You're dead!"

"Oh, I'm still very much alive. You see, I live on inside my daughters will and inside her cards!" Kaiba declared drawing his card, "allow me to demonstrate! I activate the Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw until we're holding six cards!" Kaiba declared playing Card of Sanctity and drawing six cards. "Now, I'll show you true power! I activate White Dragon Ritual and summon Paladin of White Dragon by sacrificing Des feral Imp from my hand! Now, I sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon to summon my final Blue-eyes White Dragon, meaning I also get to summon Blue-eyes Silver Dragon from my deck! I tune my three Blue-eyes White Dragons with Blue-eyes Silver Dragon in order to summon Blue-eyes Divine Dragon!" Kaiba shouted as his Divine Dragon flew high above its original master **(Blue-eyes Divine Dragon: 5000). **

"That's… impossible!"

"Oh, I'm not done yet! I activate the Divine Treasure equipment card, which now increases my Divine Dragon's attack by 1000 attack! Now, with 6000 attack, my Dragon has all the power I need to put you down for good."

"This… this can't happen!" Marik shouted.

"It can, and it has! Go, Blue-eyes Divine Dragon! Crush Marik with your Divine Neutron Blast!" Kaiba ordered as his Blue-eyes Divine Dragon fired it's blast at Anubis.

"No… nooo… NOOOOOOO!" Marik shouted as the blast cut through his new XYZ monster and destroyed it **(Yami Marik: 0)**

**Duel End: Victor: Seto/Serena Kaiba**


	92. Defenders of the Future STARDUST MAGE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 89**

**Guardians of the Future**

**ARISE STARDUST MAGE**

Akiza, Leo, and Luna watched excitedly on the television in Jack and Yusei's room as Serena finished off Marik. Almost as soon as Marik's life points hit zero, Jack's eyes shot open and he bolted upright.

"Jack!" Luna shouted, "you're awake!"

"Luna, Leo, Akiza? What's going on? Where am I?" he looked over to his side and saw the still unconscious Yusei, "and what happened to Yusei?"

"You mean you don't remember!" Leo exclaimed, "you lost a shadow duel to Marik, and your soul was taken, but when Serena beat Marik, it returned your soul, so you're awake now!"

"Shadow… Duel? That's right, I did lose to Marik… then did Yusei…?"

"Yusei lost his duel to Bakura. Now, unless Yugi takes down Bakura… he'll never wake up," Akiza said sadly. Jack clenched his teeth.

"It's time for the final round of the CCGP," Miria's voice called from the television. The team turned to see that the camera had paned to show Yami Yugi approaching his Duel Runner, "it looks like the Team Captains will duel now as Yugi Muto prepares to face off against team Zorc's final member, Ryo Bakura.

"There final member… then?"

"Clare and Moka really did a good job. The took down Ishizu and Ryu Bakura. Now if Yugi can finish it, Yusei will wake up!" Leo shouted excitedly, "and of course, there's no way he can lose, cause he has all of our cards!"

"Yugi… you better not lose!" Jack exclaimed. They were surprised when Yami stopped and looked up at the camera.

"Do you think he heard us?" Luna asked.

"No way, he's way to far away," Leo said, "it's just a coincidence." Akiza smiled when Yami flashed them a thumbs up and then mounted his Duel Runner.

"Or… perhaps… it's the heart of the cards," she said turning her head to look at Yusei, "just hold on, Yusei."

….

"It's time to end this silly little game, Yugi," Bakura declared as Yami pulled to the starting line.

"What are you playing at, Bakura!" Yami demanded.

"I intend to do the same as you, Yugi. Travel back in time in order to change the present, though I have a slightly different change in mind to make."

"What do you mean, Bakura! I know you intend to try and take control of Goku, but you're a fool if you think that Goku would ever help you!" Yami shouted.

"It's not Goku I'm interested in," Bakura declared, "it's Kakarot. The Sayian Goku was born to be."

"What!"

"It seems you really don't know that much about your comrade's history. Goku was sent to Earth originally to destroy it, however, he fell from a cliff and hit his head when he was a baby. The damage that did to his brain caused him to forget his true purpose, and thus Goku was born. I intend to go back in time to prevent that from happening. The Saiyan infant will be susceptible to the power of my Millennium Ring and I will gain control of the most powerful Saiyan in existence. With Kakarot at my side, I will even be able to stand against the Dark One!"

"You're insane if you think that will work, Bakura! I won't let you get away with it! I will stop you!"

"You'll try, Yugi."

"This conversation is over, Bakura! IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

"Duelists, Ready, set, DUEL!" Kakashi shouted, "good luck Yugi."

**Ready, Set, Duel: (Yami Yugi: 4000 Yami Bakura: 4000)**

**Bakura's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters) (Yugi's hand: 5, Yugi's Speed Counters: 10):**"Since Marik failed in the last duel, the first move is mine!" Bakura declared drawing a card, "I'm rather tired of these turbo duels, so I'll use this card to change that. I activate the field spell, Anti-Speed. This field spell is the only field spell card that can be played over Speed World. Now, we'll still build Speed Counters, but those speed counters will no longer be usable to activate the special abilities of Speed World 3."

"So you're saying that now we won't be able to rely on the abilities of Speed World 3. That's fine with me," Yami replied.

"Then let's begin, shall we! I'll start with one monster face down and two cards face down," Bakura declared, "I end my turn."

**Yami's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 6, Speed Counters:11) (Bakura's Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 7): **"Very well, it's my move then. I draw!" Yami declared drawing a card, "I activate the spell card, Sacrificial Summoning. Now by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a monster from my deck with an equal level. I select 4 star Kings Knight in order to summon 4 star Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Yugi declared as his Celtic Guardian appeared. "Then I summon 3 star Junk Sycnhron and tune Junk Synchron with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in order to summon Power Tool Dragon in attack mode!" Yami shouted summoning Leo's Power Tool Dragon to the field. **(Power Tool Dragon: 2300 attack) **"Now, I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability in order to select three equipment cards from my deck. You then choose one which is added to my hand while the others are added back to my deck," Yugi declared pulling 3 cards from his deck, "so choose."

"I'll select the middle card," Bakura declared, "so I see your using your comrades pathetic cards. This is excellent, I'll crush you all together!"

"We'll see, Bakura. Unfortunately I can't equip the card you've chosen to Power Tool Dragon, so instead I'll just have Power Tool Dragon attack your face down card! Go Crafty Break!" Yami ordered as Power Tool Dragon's drill began to spin and it slammed the drill into the face down and destroyed it.

"I activate my facedown card, Doom Mirage. Now, since you destroyed a monster on my field, I can summon a monster from my deck that has the same level of the original plus 1. You destroyed a 4 star monster, Goblin Zombie so I now get to summon a five star monster. It's time to welcome my Diabound Kernel," Bakura declared as his Diabound appeared **(1800 attack).**

"I see. You were planning on summoning your Diabound all along!" Yami shouted, "I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

**Bakura's Turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 7) (Yami's Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 12): **"I suppose I'll start by activating Diabound Kernel's special ability! Now I can equip him to your Power Tool Dragon in order to reduce its attack by 1800!" Bakura shouted as Diabound Kernel charged forward and latched on to Power Tool Dragon reducing its attack by 1800 **(Power Tool Dragon: 500 attack). **"Your Power Tool Dragon has been reduced to a mere shadow of it's former power."

"If you think so, then go ahead and attack me, Bakura!" Yami replied.

"Do you think me a fool, Yugi. I know that if Power Tool Dragon is destroyed, you can destroy one of its equipment cards in its place. If I try to attack you now, you'll merely destroy my Diabound instead. Instead I'll summon \Death Shadow in attack mode!" Bakura declared as a strange, shadow appeared on the field **(Death Shadow: 600 attack). **

"What's that!"

"Death Shadow, this monster is able to attack your life points directly, even though you still have a monster on the field," Bakura declared as his Death Shadow charged forward and slashed through Yugi, dealing 500 points of damage **(Yami Yugi: 3400). **"That will end my turn."

**Yami's Turn: (Life Points: 3500, hand: 4, Speed Counters: 12) (Bakura's Hand: 2, Speed Counters: 8): **"I see. He's weakened my Dragon so that it can't destroy his Shadow this turn, however, if I destroy my Power Tool Dragon, I can destroy his Diabound now. That'll crush his chances of summoning his Zorc. He has to know that, so what's he planning. Does he want me to destroy his Diabound… but why, what is he planning. If I don't destroy it, he'll be able to use it against me later, which may be a problem later on. Not to mention I can't allow his Death Shadow to deal me to much more damage. I have to destroy both it and Diabound now, which leaves me with just one choice… I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Yami shouted summoning his Queen's Knight **(1500 attack), **"Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack!" Yami ordered as Power Tool Dragon charged at Death Shadow and attacked it. The attack bounced off harmlessly and Death Shadow blasted Power Tool Dragon with a shadowy aura. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability to discard your Diabound Kernel to prevent Power Tool Dragon's destruction!" Yami declared as Diabound exploded and Power Tool Dragon's attack raised once again.

"My thanks to you, Yugi," Bakura declared, "Now you've triggered the special ability of a new Diabound card. When Diabound Kernel is destroyed by a card effect when equipped to another monster, I can summon Diabound Necrofear from my hand or deck to the field in attack mode!" Bakura revealed as a new, much larger Diabound appeared in place of the old one! **(Diabound Necrofear: 2400 attack). **

"So it was a trap!" Yami exclaimed as the larger Diabound appeared.

"Yes, and you walked right into it," Bakura replied.

"So it seems. Even so, It's time to destroy your Death Shadow. Queen's Knight attack!" Yami ordered as his Queen's Knight charged towards Death Shadow.

"I activate the Trap Card, Level 2 Reinforcements! This card increases my monsters attack by 1000, but that monster is destroyed at the end of the turn. Even so, that will deal with your Queen's Knight and do more damage to your life points!" Bakura shouted as Death Shadow's attack raised to 1600 and it blasted Queen's Knight, dealing another 100 life points of damage to Yugi **(Yugi: 3200).**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Yami declared as Death Shadow exploded.

**Bakura's turn: (Life Points: 4000, Hand: 3, Speed Counters: 9) (Yami's Hand: 1, Yami's Speed Counters: 12) **"You've done well to make it this far, Yugi, but I'm afraid it's over now," Bakura declared, "you don't have anything that is capable of defeating my Diabound, so you won't have any chance of defeating my Zorc. And by sacrificing Diabound Necrofear and paying 2000 life points, I'm allowed to summon Zorc to the field!" Bakura revealed as his life points dropped to 2000. "Prepare yourself for Zorc Necrophades!" he shouted as a huge rift appeared in the sky and Zorc Necrophades descended from it. **(3000 attack).**

"Oh no! I wasn't able to prevent him from summoning Zorc. What do I do now!" Yami exclaimed.

"It's as good as over, Yugi! Zorc, attack Power Tool Dragon!" Bakura ordered as Zorc attacked Power Tool!

"I activate my trap card, Life Stream Release! Now, since Power Tool Dragon is on the field, I can sacrifice it in order to summon Life Stream Dragon to the field in attack mode!" Yami declared as Power Tool Dragon transformed into Life Stream Dragon **(Life Stream Dragon: 2900).**

"Your dragons can't help you, Yugi. Just to make that clear, I activate the Gathering Trap Card. Now you have to summon all the cards from your deck and extra deck with the same card type as your one on the field. In this, case you must now summon every Dragon type Synchro Monster in your possession!

"But why!" Yugi exclaimed.

"So that I may crush every last one of them at the same time!" Bakura replied, "you see Yugi, when my Zorc Necrophades destroys a monster without powering up through its effect, it can destroy every monster currently on your field, and it gains 500 attack for each one!" Bakura revealed.

"Oh no!" Yami declared.

"I'm afraid so! Oh boy the way, I hope you're not getting your hopes up of using Stardust Dragon to save yourself, because if you have to many monsters, I get to choose which one you can't summon! Now summon your dragons, Yugi!"

"It seems I have no choice. I summon Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black Winged Dragon to the field!," Yami revealed as five of the six signer dragons appeared.

"No matter! Attack Black Rose Dragon!" Bakura ordered as Zorc charged and destroyed Black Rose Dragon! **(Yugi: 2600) **"Now your other 4 are destroyed as well increasing Zorc's attack to 5000! Oh and did I forget to mention that you lose 500 points for each monster as well. That leaves you with only 600 life points Yugi!" Bakura declared as the remaining 4 signer dragons disappeared, Zorc's attack skyrocketed, and Yami's life points dropped to 600!

"This isn't over yet, Bakura! I activate the trap card, A Rising Successor! Now, when a monster on my field is destroyed by a card effect, I can summon another monster to take its place that has fewer attack points, and I had 4 monsters destroyed by an effect this turn, so I can summon 4 monsters to take their place from both my deck and my extra deck! Now appear, Stardust Dragon, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician's Valkyria!" Yugi ordered as his 4 new monsters appeared.

"You must have a death wish, Yugi. All my Zorc has to do now is destroy one of your monsters and you'll lose the duel!" Bakura declared confidently!

**Yami's Turn: **"It doesn't make a bit of difference, Bakura. Now, I'll show you the power of the bond between my friends and myself!" Yami shouted drawing a card.

"We can do this," Yusei's voice seemed to call from the Millennium Puzzle, "let's rev it up!"

"It's time to end this duel, Bakura! I activate the magic card, Polymerization! Now, witness the power of the bond between myself and Yusei! I merge Dark Magician with Stardust Dragon! Now, watch Bakura, as two becomes one and one becomes a glorious new creature, and a shining new power is unleashed! Arise Stardust Mage!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician and Stardust Dragon were engulfed in a white light. The being that emerged looked like Dark Magician except that his armor was glowing the color of Stardust Dragon, and armor that looked like small versions of Stardust Dragon's wings emerged from his back. **(Stardust Mage: 4000 attack).**

"Big deal! So you've merged your top monster with Yusei's, all this means is that I can now destroy both of your monsters at once!" Bakura shouted, but his eyes widened with surprise and terror as the other five Signer Dragons all appeared on the field alongside Stardust Mage, who was standing alongside Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkyria. Finally, Dark Magician reappeared next to Dark Magician Girl and Stardust Dragon beside Magician's Valkyria! "What's going on! Those Dragons are destroyed!"

"I'm afraid Stardust Mage has a special ability," Yami replied, "it gains 1000 attack for every dragon on the field and in the graveyard on top of an additional 500 for every Spellcaster!" Yami revealed as Stardust Mage's attack climbed from 4000 to 11500!

"Over 11000 attack! That's… not possible!" Bakura shouted as Stardust Mage faced down Zorc.

"It's over, Bakura! You've failed. My friends and I have overcome your Dark One! Now all that's left is to end this duel."

Back at the hospital, Jack smiled at the sight of his ace monster. "That's right Yugi, destroy him with Absolute Power Force!" he shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend fired on Zorc.

"Get him Black Rose Dragon! Use your Black Rose Flare!" Akiza ordered as Black Rose Dragon opened fire!

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, please protect Yugi with your Eternal Sunshine!" Luna pleaded as Ancient Fairy Dragon attacked.

"Yeah, get 'em Life Stream Dragon! Use Life's Beauty Howl!" Leo ordered as Life Stream Dragon attacked.

Back at the arena, Crow smiled next to Clare and Moka, "You got it Black Winged Dragon. Take him down with your Noble Stream!" he shouted as Black Winged Dragon attacked.

"It's time to finish this and save our present and our future!" Yusei's voice rang out in Yami's ear.

"I couldn't agree more!" Yami ordered, "Stardust Mage, attack with Cosmic Magic Flare!" Yami ordered as all of the Signer Dragon's attacks were absorbed into Stardust Mage's staff who then gracefully twirled the staff and firing a giant burst of energy at Zorc, eliminating the Dark One for good.

"No, this can't be! I can't fail now!" Bakura wailed, "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the blast cut through Zorc and destroyed him. **(Bakura: 0)**

**Duel end: Victor: Yami Yugi**

"It's over, Bakura! You've lost!" Yami declared.

"I'm afraid not Yugi. You may have won the duel, but I have these," Bakura declared smiling triumphantly despite his defeat. He reached into his dueling jacket and produced the three Sacred Beasts!

"No! You stole them, but how!" Yami ordered.

"How isn't important!" Bakura declared, "what is important is that I have them. Now all I have to do is use their power to open a time gate and I can put my plans into motion."

"You'll have to reach Capsule Corp to pull that off, and I won't let that happen!" Yami declared attaching is summoning chip to his Duel Runner.

"So it's a fight you want. You're not the only one who can summon real monsters, Yugi! If you want these cards back, you'll have to take them from me!" Bakura declared as both duelists crashed out of Capsule Corp Arena and roared out into the city streets.

"What's going on!" Crow shouted as Trunks ran into the pits.

"Bakura stole the Sacred Beasts! He must be heading to Capsule Corp to use the Time Gate!" Trunks shouted.

"Oh not good! Come on, let's go after him!" Crow ordered to Serena, Clare, and Moka who all nodded in agreement.

"Crow, Jack, and Yusei already have summoning chips, but you'll need this Serena," Trunks declared handing her a chip.

"Thank you Trunks, let's go!" Serena ordered mounting her Duel Runner. Crow did the same while both Clare and Moka mounted Clare's Runner.

"We must succeed at all costs," a voice called from behind them. They all turned to see Dordan approaching them. "If Bakura succeeds, then we will be in even worse shape than we are now."

"Then what're you guys standing around for!" a familiar voice suddenly blared from Crow's Duel Runner.

"Yusei! Is that you bud!" Crow shouted into his runner's communicator.

….

In the city street, Yusei, Jack, and Akiza were racing to where Yugi and Bakura were fighting.

"Yep, sorry to worry you guys, but I'm back now! Alright, it's time to REV IT UP!" Yusei shouted.

"Right behind ya Yusei!" Crow shouted as Team 5Ds and Team Knights tore out after Yugi and Bakura followed by Super Saiyan Trunks and Dordan.

**(Author's Note: Only one more chapter and this one's a wrap. I promise to try not and make you wait so long for the next one. Darn school work has kept me busier then I'd like to admit though. However, those of you who've been waiting to see a certain Super Saiyan and a certain Rubber Pirate won't be disappointed in the next chapter, that I can promise.)**


	93. Defenders of the Future 2 RETURN

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 90**

**Guardians of the Future Part 2**

**RETURN TO THE PAST**

"Come to my aid, Dark Necrofear!" Bakura called placing his Dark Necrofear card on the field. The real Dark Necrofear appeared and fired a blast of dark energy at Yami!

"Protect me, Big Shield Gardna!" Yami shouted summoning his shield carrying warrior who deflected the attack with ease, "Dark Necrofear may be formidable, but not invincible! Come Forth, Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier!" he continued as his two powerful monsters appeared beside him. Black Luster Soldier attacked and destroyed Dark Necrofear while Dark Magician opened fire on Bakura!

"Dark Spirit of the Tormented, I call upon you to lay down your life for me, your master!" Bakura ordered as a dark spirit appeared and was destroyed by Dark Magician's attack instead.

"Just give up! You won't get away, Bakura!" Yami shouted.

"That's where you're wrong Yugi! Ryu, activate the Duel Bots!" Bakura ordered into his runner's communicator.

….

At an Industrial Illusions control room within West City, Ryu Bakura responded to his father's orders. "Yes Father," he said pressing a button. Within moments, hundreds of Duelbots were pouring out of various garages and hangers throughout the city and converged on Bakura's pursuers!

"Oi, we've got company!" Moka shouted as a wave of Duelbots approached her, Clare, and Crow.

"These tin cans again? This'll be easy!" Crow declared, "give us a hand, Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn!" Crow ordered summoning his Blackwing monster who tore into the Duelbots, knocking them aside with ease.

"I guess I don't need to duel anymore," Clare declared hitting the button on her Duel Runner to release her sword and drawing her Claymore, "hold on Moka!" Clare ordered as she hit the brakes and fell back into the encroaching bots, beginning to cut them down on either side of her runner. At that point, the Duelbots kicked into action, all summoning various monsters to battle the heroes. Clare continued to cut them down with ease, but as she slashed from one, another came up behind her to attack them. Moka quickly realized that Clare wouldn't be able to react fast enough to take it down.

"Clare… no matter what happens, don't let what happened to Tsukune in this timeline happen to him in ours," she pleaded of her Claymore comrade.

"What? What're you!" Clare didn't finish her sentence as her eyes widened with dismay as Moka leapt from the runner, slamming the foot into the monster that was coming to attack Clare and disappearing among the swarming Duelbots!

"Moka!" Clare shouted.

"Keep going, Clare! Save Teresa, fix this!" Moka called out hoping Clare could hear her as several Duelbots swarmed around her, "I'm sorry Tsukune… I wanted to see you again, but… Kurumu… Mizore… Yukari… Kokoa… Ms. Ruby… I'm afraid this is the end for me. Please, be strong without me," Moka said calmly facing the Duelbots who quickly converged on her. Suddenly, a strange energy passed around Moka and a wall of rock shot out of the ground. The Duelbots couldn't stopped and the charging ones crashed into the wall. The wall lowered and Moka's eyes widened to surprise. A man now stood before her. His spiky, long black hair hung underneath an all too familiar straw hat. "Luf… Luffy!"

"What's the big idea, giving up like that?" Luffy demanded. Moka was surprised by how much older he sounded. Nothing about the firm and muscular man that stood before her resembled the scrawny kid she knew. He almost looked more like Goku then Luffy. Moka didn't have time to reply however as dozens more Duelbots converged on them!

"Gear Two! Gum Gum Rapid Fireworks!" Luffy shouted releasing a blinding barrage of punches and kicks in all directions sending Duelbots flying in all directions.

"Hey, don't be greedy, Luffy! Save some for me!" a voice called. It sounded like it was right behind Moka. She turned to see another man, this one had long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail and wore a long red coat. Moka was surprised to realize that despite the fact that the man had to have been at least 20 years older than her, he stood a good half a foot shorter than her!

"Who's the shrimp?" she asked turning back to Luffy, only to suddenly be clobbered in the back of the head by the man.

"Who are you calling a shrimp!" the man shouted angrily.

"Oh that's right, you two haven't met yet, have you. Well, don't worry about it right now. You will. Come on, we need to get to Capsule Corp!" Luffy replied to her inquiry.

"That'll be easy," a kind and familiar voice said from behind Moka. She turned and looked up into the smiling face… of Son Goku.

"Hey, good to see you again, Moka. I wondered when we'd see you guys again," Goku said smiling. Moku couldn't help but return the smile.

"Goku… thank goodness," she said slouching to her knees.

"Huh, what's wrong with her?" Goku asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, no fair Goku! You took out all of the Duelbots!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Really?" Goku asked looking over his shoulder at the street littered with machine parts, "oh, I guess I did. I'm sorry, there's still Bakura to deal with though, right?"

"Bakura had better be mine! At least Luffy got to take out some of them!" the new comer shouted.

"Can it Metal Arm!" Luffy shouted back, "that's what you get for being too slow! Besides, you got to take out some of them!" Moka shook her head. If it weren't for the fact that she knew Naruto was dead, she'd have sworn she was watching Naruto and Luffy go at it. Some things really did never change.

"Hey, come on you two, now isn't the time," Goku declared smiling broadly, "let's get to Capsule Corp. We'll use Instant Transmission and surprise everyone."

"Alright! That beat's walking," Luffy declared.

"You know we could drive, right?" the newcomer asked.

"The way you drive, Metal Arm?" Luffy asked, "I'd like to get there in one piece." **(A.N. Ignore the Pun).**

"Hey, come on you two," Goku said laughing. His expression turned serious, "let's go."

"Right," Luffy declared as both he and the newcomer touched Goku. Moka didn't know what to do until Luffy's arm stretched out and grabbed her by the arm too.

"Here we go!" Goku shouted as all 4 warriors vanished.

….

Meanwhile, Yami and Bakura continued to race towards Capsule Corp.

"I'm done playing Yugi! Come forth, Zorc Necrophades and Diabound Necrofear!" Bakura shouted summoning his two mightiest creatures to the field!

"Oh no!" Yami shouted as Diabound charged Dark Magician who barely blocked the attack with his staff. Zorc attacked next and forced Yami and his two monsters to drop back.

"Looks like you could use a hand!" a voice called to Yami. Yusei's duel runner roared up alongside Yami's!

"Yusei! Glad to have you back, my friend!" Yami shouted trowing Yusei Stardust Dragon.

"I have you to thank for that. Now, let's take Bakura down for good!" Yusei shouted, "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted as his signer mark began to glow and he summoned his ace dragon!

"Activate Polymerization!" Yami shouted as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow as well.

"Merge Stardust Dragon with Dark Magician in order to summon Stardust Mage!" both duel kings shouted as Stardust Mage exploded onto the field!

"That card won't save you this time!" Bakura shouted, "Zorc Necrophades attack!" he ordered as Zorc unleashed a ferocious barrage on Yami and Yusei. Stardust Mage, however, rose a barrier which easily deflected the attack!. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Diabound shot in and bound Stardust Mage with its long tail!

"Oh no!" Yami shouted as Stardust struggled to get free of Diabound!

"It's over Yugi! Your Stardust Mage won't be able to withstand another blow!" Bakura shouted as Capsule Corp came into view, "I'll destroy you and claim what is mine! Attack…"

"I don't think so!" Clare's voice roared as she raced past Yusei and Yami and slashed through Diabound's neck. The creature's head separated from its body and the monster exploded, freeing, Stardust Mage, but it was too late as Zorc launched its attack!

"You're all doomed!" Bakura shouted triumphantly!

"I don't think so!" Jack's voice called out as he pulled in alongside Yusei, "I activate Red Nova Dragon's special ability! Now by removing him from my field, I can negate your attack!" Jack shouted as Red Nova Dragon above him roared and vanished from view. Bakura's attack was stopped in its tracks, but Bakura had pulled through Capsule Corps front gate!

"We have to stop him, now!" Yami shouted.

"It's over you fools! I've… Ooooff!" Bakura suddenly groaned as his Duel runner came to a sudden and complete stop. Bakura looked up to see that he had crashed… into Goku's foot!

"I've got an idea, let's see how well you fly, Bakura," Goku said enthusiastically as he pushed his foot down into Bakura's runner and launched the wicked duelist over his head. Bakura slammed into the pavement as Luffy and the newcomer approached him.

"Diabound! Attack!" Bakura shouted as Diabound Granel appeared and charged towards the two warriors.

"I got this," the newcomer declared clapping his hands. He put his left hand against his right arm and a steel blade emerged from his arm. Diabound charged at him, but the man simply stepped to the side, running the blade through the length of Diabound's body and cleaving the beast in half. Diabound exploded.

"No… Zorc, destroy them! Destroy them all!" Bakura ordered looking up at his powerful creature, "What!" he shouted in dismay. His most powerful monster now lay on the ground, its head covered with large goose-eggs. Luffy stood upon its head cracking his knuckles.

"Next," Luffy said simply.

"No… this can't be happening! Where did you come from!" Bakura shouted backing away. He backed into something firm and looked up to see Moka glaring down at him.

"I've just about gotten sick of you," Moka declared pulling her foot back and delivering a fierce upward kick under Bakura's jaw and knocking him several feet into the sky before he crashed onto his back, completely unconscious, "it's time for you to know your place."

"What on Earth just happened?" Crow asked screeching to a halt. When Zorc exploded, Yugi and Clare's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yugi, aren't those…" Clare exclaimed.

"Goku… and Luffy!" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's about time you guys showed up! What kept ya!" Moka shouted waving to her comrades.

"You idiot!" Clare said smiling and approaching her comrade, "do you have any idea how reckless that was!"

"Please, don't tell me you were worried. I am a vampire, after all," Moka declared raising her arm in front of her.

"Heh, I guess that's true," Clare replied raising her arm as well and bumping her forearm against Moka's.

"Well, those two seem to have gotten close," Goku declared smiling while Luffy and the newcomer just laughed.

….

"Well what do ya think?" Trunks asked as the newcomer made the final preparations to the Time Gate.

"The three Sacred Beasts have more than enough power to get Yugi, Clare, Moka, you, Team 5D's and Serena through to the exact moment in time when Yugi and the others disappeared, which is right where they'll need to be in order to save Teresa. Of course, due to equivalent exchange, I'll have to destroy them in order to convert their power into the Time Gate," the newcomer replied giving Trunks a thumbs up.

"Doesn't matter, the world'll be better off without those cards," Trunks replied, "do it!"

"With pleasure," the newcomer replied clapping his hands together and placing them against the Time Gate. There was an enormous burst of energy as the three Sacred Beast cards were destroyed and the Time Gate roared to life.

"Alright, looks like you're ready to go," Goku declared, "good luck guys. Let's fix this mess we made, alright!"

"There's nothing to worry about, we'll have you to help us after all," Yami replied, "we'll defeat the Dark One and prevent this twisted future from coming into being."

"Soooo… about the Duel Runner," Clare began clinging tightly to her runner.

"It's yours," Trunks replied casually.

"YES!" Clare shouted enthusiastically.

"Whoa, are you sure that's Clare," Luffy asked, obviously taken aback by Clare's reaction, "she seems to fun to be Clare. I think she's an imposter."

"Clare," Dordan called from the back of the room, "before you go… I need to speak to you about something."

"Okay," Clare replied following Dordan.

….

"Alright, you're all set to go," the newcomer declared, "I've got the time and destination plugged in. Now it's all up to you guys. Well, and us I guess."

"I don't understand, just who are you?" Yami asked.

"Oh don't worry about it," the newcomer declared giving Yami the thumbs up, "we'll meet soon and I'll tell ya then, alright." For the first time, Yami saw that the man's right hand was made of metal.

"Good luck, all of you," Dordan declared, "the future rests in your hands now."

"Please, be careful," Yukari pleaded as the team prepared to depart.

"Don't worry," Trunks said kissing his wife reassuringly, "I'll be back before you know it." He waved one last good bye, then, after the remainder of his comrades rode through the gate on their Duel Runners, Trunks transformed to Super Saiyan and blasted through the gate himself, which closed behind them. They would emerge from the gate in the exact time and place where Yugi, Moka, and Clare had disappeared from history thirty years ago.


	94. Clare vs Dordan SECRET REVEALED

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 94**

**Clare vs Dordan**

**A SECRET REVEALED**

**(Author's Note: Well, I don't think there's much point in continuing the poll for the final Shonen Alliance series. Fairy Tail has more votes than the closest two runners up combined. Fairy Tail wins)**

"We'll looks like everyone's alright," Orihime declared, "I just finished checking over Kakashi. I think he was in the worst shape since he didn't let his injuries from his last fight heal completely, but he's fine now. I think we can go home."

"We're forgetting something," Teresa declared.

"_Yugi!" _Yami shouted suddenly from the millennium puzzle, causing Yugi to jump, "_watch out! Teresa!"_

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted as the Millenium puzzle began to glow and Yami switched places with him and began dashing towards Teresa. Goku instantly saw why. A burst of lightning was headed straight for the Princess! Yami had no time to summon a monster. All he could do was hold up his Duel Disc and intercept the blast. The blast hit the Duel Disc and began to change colors between blue, red, and yellow before blowing Yami onto his back. Looking up at the Duel Disc, Yami saw that it was still glowing. Moka and Clare quickly knelt at their friends side.

"Yugi, you alright?" Moka asked. Her Rosario was still missing so she was still in her vampire form. Clare reached for her sword and turned to face Dordan, but as she did, a burst of light suddenly emitted from Yami's duel disc, striking Moka and Clare and causing both of them and Yami to disappear.

"Yugi! Moka! Clare!" Goku shouted forgetting to pay attention to the attacking Dordan.

"Die Teresa!" Dordan shouted erupting from his hiding place, a ball of lightning held in his hand which he swung for Teresa's heart!

"Teresa! Watch out!" Flora screamed. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and a strange portal appeared near Teresa. Clare suddenly burst out on her Duel Runner, intercepting Dordan's strike with the blade of her sword and knocking him away. Slamming her blade into the ground, she ground her runner to a stop as Yami and the others emerged as well.

"Huh… Yugi? Moka? Clare?" Goku asked, obviously confused.

"They're riding motorcycles? What the heck is going on?" Ichigo groaned.

"Stay out of my way or I'll kill you as well!" Dordan shouted pointing his hand at Clare and the others and firing a powerful burst of electricity at them.

"Heads up!" Crow shouted as Clare rose her sword. The electrical energy converged on Clare and was absorbed into the hilt of her sword.

"What!" Dordan exclaimed.

_Clare, I've spent several years developing this device, and you are just the person I need to be able to use it. Attach it to the hilt of your sword and when you are in close proximity with me in the past, your sword will absorb away my electrical power, enabling you to defeat me. _Those were the words Dordan had said to her as he had handed her a strange object to attack to her claymore.

"It's over, Dordan," Clare declared, "I'll end this right here and now!" Clare shouted releasing her Yoki and causing her eyes to turn feral and yellow.

"You fool! Your blade won't even be able to touch me!" Dordan shouted firing more electricity at Clare. Once again, the electrical energy was absorbed into the hilt of Clare's claymore. "What is this! What's going on!"

"We'll so who's attack won't reach!" Clare shouted charging forward at Dordan.

"Darn you!" Dordan shouted unleashing a giant surge of electricity, all of which was harmlessly absorbed into Clare's claymore, "I won't lose to the likes of you!"

"We'll see," a calm, woman's voice said from behind him. Dordan's eyes widened with surprise as Moka spun and kicked him in the back, knocking him high into the air. As Moka kicked, Clare leapt soaring above Dordan and coming down towards him with her blade held towards him!

"No! I won't lose to you!" Dordan shouted firing dozens of electrical bolts at Clare, but all of them were absorbed into the claymore, "this… this can't be!" Dordan shouted as Clare lunged forward, driving the Claymore through Dordan's chest and pushing him towards the ground. Both Claymore and Saiyan crashed to the ground, Clare running her sword clean through Dordan and several inches into the ground bellow as they did.

"It's over, Dordan," Clare declared. "What?" she gasped when she realized that Dordan was smiling."

"Tha… thank you… Clare," he gasped, "my… it's finally over… now… I… can die… and finally be… at peace."

"Dordan," Clare sighed pulling her blade from Dordan's body.

"T…Teresa… where… is… Teresa? I must tell her… before I die. I… won't be coming back… this time. Teresa…"

"Dordan," Teresa's calm and gentle voice called from just behind Clare as the Saiyan Princess approached her former prince.

"Teresa… I'm so glad… that this could end in my death and not in yours…" Dordan declared.

"Don't talk," Teresa pleaded kneeling at Dordan's side, "you'll die."

"The fact that I have been released from that cursed Dark Saiyan's grasp… is a sign that that is now… unavoidable. I must tell you this… or else I will die a fool," Dordan replied laying back and looking up at the sky. His eyes were beginning to cloud over. "In the north, there is a mountain… you remember it, I'm sure… it's… where I proposed to you after all… *cough* Teresa… do you remember?"

"I remember the place, Dordan, what about it?" Teresa revealed. Clare noticed that the Princess was beginning to lose the battle against her emotions.

"In a cave… on the southern side of the mountain… is a chamber of incredible size, guarded by five of my most powerful demons. You must defeat these demons and reach that chamber… inside… inside is the final thing I am able to give you… your older sister… Shantella."

"What?" Teresa exclaimed at the sound of her sister's name, "Dordan… you killed Shantella yourself. You must remember…"

"I wish… I had time… to tell you the story. You'll have to hear it from… Shantella herself, but… she is… very much alive. Find her… and… save her," Dordan replied closing his eyes, "You… must think of me as the worst kind of filth… I guess… you really aren't wrong. Tell my brother… that I am sorry for everything I've put him through…, and one more thing. Teresa…"

"What is it Dordan?" Teresa cried. The news of her sister had been the last straw and Teresa's tears now flowed freely as she knelt at her prince's side.

"Teresa… I… I love you… I've… always… loved… you…" Dordan gasped, getting weaker with every word, until finally, his body want limp and his final breath escaped him. Dordan, former warrior of the Dark One and husband of Teresa, Princess of the Full Moon… was dead.


	95. Rescue the Eigth Princess FIVE TRIALS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 95**

**Rescue the Eigth Princess**

**THE FIVE TRIALS**

**New Opening Theme: Towards the Light (One Piece)**

"Dordan… thank you," Teresa said softly rising back to her feet.

"Well, looks like we don't have time to rest just yet," Goku declared, "there's work to do. Although, Yugi, Moka, Clare, who're your friends?"

"Hey, Goku. It's been awhile," Future Trunks declared stepping forward.

"Huh, oh wow, it's the future Trunks," Goku declared, "hey, Trunks, good to see you!"

"So you're Goku," Yusei declared, "we met once when I was just a little kid, but that was a long time ago for me, and it hasn't even happened yet for you, I guess. My name is Yusei Fudo."

"Huh? We met before…? Uhhh, well then I guess it's good to see you again Yusei," Goku declared rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot that since I'm from the future, that event hasn't even happened for you yet. I won't be born for another 15 years from this current time," Yusei revealed.

"Whoa! You're from the future too!" Goku exclaimed, "are all of you…?" Jack and the others all nodded.

"Whoa! Seriously, alright, tell us something cool about the future! What am I like!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, running up to Yusei.

"Uhhh, Naruto right? Uh, well… you see…" Yusei began.

"Uhh, I think we need to talk," Trunks declared. It only took Trunks, Yusei, and Yugi a few minutes to relate the tail of the ruined future from which Trunks and Yusei had arrived.

"Huh… WAIT! YOU MEAN MY FUTURE IS… I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's not true, Naruto," Trunks declared, "we've saved Teresa now, the future has already begun to change, and what's more, now we have a chance to rescue an eighth princess. The future keeps improving every minute."

"Clare, you didn't happen to see the future me while you were there, did you?" Helen asked. Clare shook her head.

"I believe both you and Deneve were killed as well… though I did meet Miria's future self," Clare revealed.

"Really? Well, what am I like in the future?" Miria asked.

"Well…" Clare said as though uncertain what to say, "you have a daughter. A little blonde, blue-eyed girl named Naruta."

"Naruta… so who's the father?" Miria asked suddenly getting a little excited.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out," Clare said teasingly.

"Oh, Moka. I still have your Rosario!" Tsukune suddenly realizing holding up Moka's seal, "here."

"Oh, thank you Tsukune," Moka said, "before I put it back on though…" she said suddenly slapping Tsukune rather roughly.

"Oh, what'd I do?" Tsukune asked rubbing his cheek.

"Better that you don't know," Moka replied reattaching the Rosario and turning back into the pink haired, sealed Moka.

"Listen, I wish to be formally introduced to our new comrades, but if it is alright with you, I ask that such introductions be put on hold for now," Teresa declared, "we have other things to do now. I know well the cave of which Dordan spoke. We must hurry and rescue my sister."

"I don't think all of us will be necessary. Why don't everyone except the seven knights go back to the castle and rest. Everyone's still worn out from fighting that Morio guy," Princess Isabella declared.

"I agree. The seven knights along with we seven princesses should be more then enough to handle whatever Dordan may have left behind to guard Shantella," Silphia declared firmly.

"Teresa…" Flora said still looking a little shocked, "do you really think big sister Shantella is…?"

"I know it. Dordan did not lie to me. Not this time," Teresa declared, "we should hurry."

"Well, we're not getting anywhere standing here," Ichigo declared, "let's go."

….

A few hours later, the Seven Princesses of the Full Moon and their seven Knights stood before the opening to a large cave.

"Whoa… sure goes a long ways back," Luffy said, "HELLO!" His voice echoed for several moments before it became too quiet to hear.

"Who goes there!" a loud and deep voice suddenly called from inside the cave. The warriors watched in surprise as a giant ogre with three eyes and a horn on top of its head emerged from the cave wielding a giant club.

"Whoa! Don't tell me you're Princess Shantella! You don't look anything like what I thought you would!" Luffy shouted looking up at the Ogre.

"You idiot! That's not my older sister!" Silphia shouted at her idiotic knight.

"Shantella? So, you've come to rescue Shantella. I apologize, but I'm afraid the Doctor is not yet finished with her. I will have to ask you to leave," the Orc declared.

"The Doctor?" Luffy asked, "Who's that?"

"The Doctor has been observing Shantella since Master Dordan left her here. My brothers and I have orders to keep Doctor from being disturbed. If you're going to try to disturb Doctor, then I'll have to kill you," the Ogre replied.

"Ah come on. We don't have time for this. Hey guys, I'm gonna make this big bozo go away, alright?" Luffy asked cracking his knuckles.

"Big Bozo! You have a sharp tongue little man! I think I'll rip it out!" the Ogre shouted looking down at Luffy.

"Whatever, just get out of the way already!" Luffy shouted blowing on his thumb and causing his foot to grow until it was twice the size of the Ogre. "Gear Three, Gum Gum Giant Stamp!" Luffy shouted slamming his giant foot into the Ogre, slamming it into the mountain. When Luffy removed his foot, the Ogre fell flat on its face, it's horn and club were both broken in half and two of its three eyes had swollen shut.

"Ohhhhhowwwwwwwww. You're strong!" the Ogre groaned, "I cannot stop you. Very well, I will stand aside, but be warned. My brethren will avenge me. You may have gotten past the gatekeeper, but no one survives the five trials of the Five Guardians.

"Five trials?" Teresa repeated.

"You'd better start explaining yourself," Renee ordered kicking the Ogre in the nose, "or what my rubber friend just did to you'll seem like nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

"It's simple. In order to progress to the chamber in which Doctor is holding Shantella, you will have to pass the trials of my five brothers. My brothers will test not only your strength, but your courage, wisdom, determination, and speed. In all the years they have stood as the Five Guardians, not one soul has ever passed all five of their trials. You will be no different."

"We'll see," Teresa declared, "we have too much at stake to fail. Shantella is our sister and whatever harm has befallen her will be visited a hundred fold upon the heads of you and your brotheren!" she shouted glaring fiercely at the downed ogre.

"And just so you know we mean business," Renee said as she pulled her foot back and kicked the ogre into the air, then jumped up, spun, and kicked him into the mountain, "you can sit there for a while and think about it."

"This should be interesting," Goku declared, "I hope these 5 Guardian guys are strong."

"Only one way to find out," Luffy shouted as Goku, Naruto, and Luffy darted into the cave followed closely by their comrades.

"Hang on Shantella. I promise, we'll save you. No matter what it takes," Teresa whispered to herself as the warriors began their mission.


	96. The First Trial OVERWHELMING POWER

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 96**

**The First Trial**

**OVERWHELMING POWER**

Having cleared the gatekeepers challenge, and uncertain as to what faced them ahead, the seven princesses and their brave knights entered the cave, which Dordan had revealed to be the holding place of an eighth surviving princess. Teresa's older sister, Shantella, who was believed to have been killed by Dordan long ago. Now, knowing only that five powerful foes await them within the depths of this cave, Goku and his friends make their way towards their goal of rescuing the eighth princess.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked, "my legs are starting to get tired."

"Something wrong Clare?" Moka asked looking over at her comrade who had a very serious expression on her face.

"It's strange, Moka, but it feels as though my body is growing… heavier with every step we take," Clare replied.

"You noticed that too then?" Ichigo asked, "I was hoping it was just me."

"It's not just us. My Duel Disc and even my clothing is beginning to feel heavier as well," Yugi revealed, "I have a bad feeling about this." Just then, a door suddenly seemed to materialize out of the darkness before them, blocking their path. A giant one was drawn on the black door in red ink that looked almost like…

"Yuck! Is that… blood!" Goku exclaimed, "yuck!"

"This must be the first trial," Teresa declared, "we'd best be prepared for anything." As she spoke, the door slid upward, revealing a blinding white light.

"Well, here we go," Renee declared as all 14 warriors stepped through the doorway. The warriors hadn't gone more than five steps into the room when Yugi suddenly fell flat on his face.

"Yugi!" Valeria shouted in surprise, only to find herself, dropping to her knees. The others except for Teresa, Renee, and Goku quickly dropped as well.

"What's… going… on! " Ichigo shouted, "my body feels so… heavy!"

"My, how unfortunate this is," a deep voice called from behind them. As best the warriors could, the turned and saw an orc twice the size of the gatekeeper and three times as fierce looking towering over them.

"What the… heck!" Naruto exclaimed, "is this… some sort of illusion!"

"This is no illusion, my young morsel," the giant orc declared picking up a small stone which he then held over Moka's leg. He dropped it and the rock landed on the vampire's leg. Moka screamed with pain as the warriors heard a bone in her leg snap! "In this room, gravity is 50x heavier than it is in your outside world. In other words, that roughly two pound rock I just dropped on your comrade's leg felt like 100 pounds falling upon a single point. Most unpleasant, I can assure you."

"Are you kidding! You're saying that… we're 50 pounds heavier then we usually are? That's no big deal!" Luffy shouted.

"You idiot, since when does two plus fifty equal 100!" Ichigo shouted, "we're 50 times our normal weight!"

"Fifty times!" Naruto repeated, "oh man, you've got to be kidding!"

"It's not just your bodies, either. Your clothing, your equipment, everything in this room is affected by the gravity. It's no wonder that you puny humans are incapable of even moving. How sad, you won't even make it past the first guardian."

"Darn it… so then… you're…" Naruto exclaimed.

"I am the first of the Five Guardians. I am Gundo, Guardian of Strength, and I find you sorely lack…Ugggg!" in the middle of his introduction, Gundo suddenly lurched forward clenching his stomach. "What… which one of you weak little morsels took a cheap shot at me!"

"I'm sorry, you just left yourself so wide open, I couldn't resist," Goku replied sitting casually as though he was completely comfortable in the increased weight.

"You… little worm! I'll devour you first!" Gundo shouted, "I'll teach you to take cheap shots at me! You should have just sat still like a good little boy and waited for your fate. I was going to take my time and enjoy making the pretty little girls suffer for a while, but now you've gone and irritated me! I'll crush you to pieces! How does it feel? Knowing your about to die and being completely helpless to so much as lift a finger in your defense! It must be terrib… GUUUUUHHH!" as he spoke, he leaned over Goku, who quickly shot straight into the air and kicked the giant under the jaw, knocking him over backwards.

"Can't move? How do you think I hit you then?" Goku asked floating in midair, much to the surprise or Gundo who bolted upright.

"What… what the… why aren't you affected by the increased gravity of my domain! You should being crushed under your own weight right now!"

"Sorry, but fifty times Earth's gravity isn't much to me. Maybe if we were in 150 times, I'd be starting to feel a bit sluggish, but that's about it. Am I supposed to fight you? I was hoping for better, but you're really weak."

"Weak! You dare to call me, Gundo, Guardian of Strength, weak! What is your name foolish human!"

"Me? Oh, I'm Goku. I'm a saiyan from Earth."

"Well, Goku, Saiyan from Earth, I'll teach you to to call me weak! Prepare to be crushed!" Gundo shouted charging towards Goku! Suddenly, he stopped did in his tracks and slumped to the ground, clenching his stomach in agony. Goku suddenly appeared directly behind him.

"Sorry about that. Your defense was so full of holes, I couldn't help myself. You really need more training," Goku declared.

"Gahhh! How dare you! We'll see who's smiling when I'm done with you!" Gundo shouted.

"Oh man… we're getting heavier! Ichigo shouted as he could no longer stay on his knees and was forced onto his stomach. "Oh man… Zangetsu's… crushing… me!" he choked.

"Give… me… a… break… You're… not… the… only… one… with… a… huge… sword… breaking… your… back…!" Clare gasped as the air was crushed out of her by her Claymore, "Moka… how's your… leg?"

"I'll be… fine. Nothing's broken!" Moka replied trying her best to look up at Clare, but in complete futility.

"Ah man, I can't even lift my head anymore!" Flora shouted, "how heavy are we now!"

"One hundred and fifty times the gravity of the outside world! You asked for this little man, and now you've got it!" Goku just stood completely still.

"I'll give you credit, you're strong, still being able to stand, but I bet it's all you can do just to stay on your feet. I on the other hand have no trouble with this weight!" Gundo shouted moving towards Goku.

"So… he can manipulate the gravity levels in this area at will…" Teresa gasped as Renee and her strength failed them and they both dropped to their knees, "this is bad… Goku's the only one left who can even stand… and even he can't…" she was cut short as Goku started to jump up and down as nimbly as she would if she were in normal gravity. At that point, she could only stare at her fellow Saiyan at a complete loss for words.

"Waaaa! There's no way!" Gundo shouted stepping back to late as Goku's foot slammed into his stomach, causing him to collapse yet again.

"I never said this would actually stop me. Just slow me down a bit, and judging by your movements, I'd say you're reaching your limits," Goku replied.

"You dare to mock me!" Gundo shouted rising to his feet, "fine, I shall accept your challenge. If you want to pass my trial, here is what you must do. I will steadily increase the gravity in this room until one of us drops. If I drop first, I will admit defeat and you may pass. If not, then I will devour you and you fail!"

"Alright, I guess that might be more fun than fighting you, seeing as how you're so weak," Goku replied casually.

"Why you! We'll see who's weak! Begin!" Gundo shouted as the gravity began to rise steadily.

"Oh crap…" Ichigo gasped, "I don't like this plan." He looked around at his comrades, Clare of who was beginning to turn blue from having her Claymore crushing the air out of her. "Hey! Clare! Don't you dare die on me! I don't wanna have to do a Konso for a friend! I don't even know if it'd work on a Claymore! HEY!" Ichigo shouted ecstatically. Behind them, as the weight continued to rise, Goku stood unflinching as Gundo struggled to keep his feet.

"What's wrong, puny human, feeling heavy yet. Don't you just want to lie down and relieve some of the strain!" he shouted tauntingly.

"No, not really," Goku replied.

"Are you sure…" Gundo gasped, "you really look like you're beginning to wear out…"

"Not really," Goku replied as Gundo gasped for air.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted, triggering his Bankai and forming his Hallow mask! "Come on! I can't take it anymore! We both know who's going to win this so just go down! GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted using all the force he could muster to swing Tensa Zangetsu and fire of Getsuga Tensho at the giant orc. The attack slammed into Gundo knocking him off his feet and knocking the last of his breath out of his lungs. Ichigo sighed with relief as the gravity quickly dropped back to normal and fell on his back from exhaustion. "Guhhh… stupid, stubborn little… we could have been killed by that little stand-off," he gasped as the weight lifted off of him. Clare shot upright, casting her Claymore aside as she gasped for breath while Luffy and Naruto leapt to their feet.

"Cheater!" Gundo shouted, "you can't pass because you didn't win fair and square!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto and Luffy shouted, "FU-SION HAAA!"

"What in the… uhhhh ahhhhh!" Gundo screamed as Luto charged at him, stretching his arm back towards the other side of the room while two Luto clones formed a Rasenshuriken!

"Gum Gum Giant Rasen Bazooka!" Luto shouted slamming the Rasen-shuriken forward and blowing Gundo back, causing a massive explosion when he hit the ground.

"I… changed my mind… you passed… you're too dangerous to keep around here! Get out!" Gundo shouted as the room suddenly faded, leaving the warriors standing in the cave, unharmed and fatigue free.

"Okay, what the heck was that about?" Ichigo moaned.

"I think we just past the first trial," Teresa replied.

"Well, that was easy," Goku declared continuing to walk forward, "on to the next one."

"It's almost frightening how powerful he is," Ichigo sighed.

"Almost? I think it is frightening. I'm just glad he's on our side," Clare replied, "makes up from certain people I know," she continued glancing back at the still fused and celebrating Luto.

"Well, that's one down, but we've still got a long ways to go if we want to save Shantella. Let's go guys," Yugi ordered following Goku.

"Right, hang on Shantella, we're coming to get you, and with this team, we can't fail," Teresa declared as the 12 other warriors followed as well.


	97. The Second Trial TACTICAL RPG

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 97**

**The Second Trial**

**THE ULTIMATE TACTICAL RPG**

"Do you think all this walking is one of the trials?" Luffy whined.

"Will you shut up? Stop complaining. You're not making anything better!" Ichigo shouted.

"Seriously though," Rene sighed, "who would have thought this cave was so long. I mean, how far have we come and we've only cleared one challenge."

"I think we just found the second one," Yugi declared causing his comrades to all look forward. A large door had appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"It's about time, let's do this," Naruto ordered bursting through the door.

As they entered, a small, unimpressive looking man stood waiting for them.

"Welcome friends," the man declared, "I congratulate you on reaching me. It has been so long since anyone got to my trial, but this is as far as you go."

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto declared, "we'll wipe the floor with a pipsqueak like you!"

"Oh, I have no doubt of that, if we were to meet in physical combat," the man replied, "however, I won't be engaging you in physical combat."

"What?" Yugi replied as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"All will become clear soon. Now, sleep!" the man ordered holding out his hand. Naruto, who was closest to the man, dropped like a rock. Followed by Luffy, Ichigo, and Moka. Clare and the Princesses soon fell as well and even Goku quickly fell. Finally, Yugi, who was farthest from the man, fell into a deep sleep.

"Now, who have we got lef… oops," the man said realizing he had goofed, "I didn't leave one of them awake! Now my brothers are going to accuse me of cheating. Oh, no matter. I'll just tell them they all failed and…" Before he could finish, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow brighter. "What the…?"

"So this is your so called, trial. Cheating and then hiding behind lies and deception. You won't get away with it this time. I will accept your trial," Yami declared rising to his feet.

"That's impossible. I've taken your soul from your body, you shouldn't be awake!" the man shouted, "somehow, you've managed to outwit my power. Amusing, I am Ankamu the Wise. You are the first who shall play my game in over 50 years. I'm rather impressed."

"You can call me Yugi," Yami replied, "what's this about a game?" Suddenly, the room began to shake. The floor opened from the middle and a large platform began to emerge from it.

"You my friend, will now play the ultimate tactical role playing game," Ankamu revealed as the platform stopped rising and two panels appeared at the bottom.

"Tactical role-playing game? You mean like Fire Emblem?" Yami replied.

"Oh, it's not quite that simple, but you shall see soon enough. Step forward, young warrior," Ankamu ordered stepping up onto one of the panels which rose to the top of the platform. Yami followed him up on the other panel. When he reached the top, he realized that the platform was a game board! There was a small world with a desert, a prairie, mountains, and a lake in the middle with dozens of small squares drawn over it.

"What now?" Yami demanded noticing a computer on his right and a box with 13 small, egg-like containers sitting on the shelves. A small device in front of him opened out and 13 squares on it lit up. Thirteen corresponding spaces lit up on the field bellow.

"It's time to place your pieces, Yugi," Ankamu declared as Yami's computer lit up showing several symbols with numbers by them. "Each of your pieces is marked with a symbol that corresponds with a symbol on the side of your screen. The symbol on the top corresponds with a stat of that unit. The sword is attack, the shield is defense, the bow with the arrow represents attack range, and the shoe represents movement range. I'm certain you can figure out what they all mean. The higher the number, the better your stat."

"I see. I'd better figure out this game quickly, or I could be in trouble," Yami declared grabbing one of his pieces. There was a symbol that looked like four stars within a circle etched on its side. _This piece is incredibly powerful. High marks in both offense and defense, it can attack anything within 3 spaces of it, and it can travel 10 spaces. This must be my best piece. I should set it close to the front where it can do the most good, _he thought setting the piece down on the front most, lit up square and grabbing the next piece, which had a symbol that looked like a leaf. _Decent attack and defense, but only a one square range and 6 movement squares. I'd better…_.

Carefully checking his computer and weighing his options, Yami set up his pieces.

_I hope we made the right choices. Our friends fates hang in the balance, _Yugi called from the Millennium Puzzle.

_I know. I'll do my best, _Yami replied. "Alright, I'm ready Ankamu, it's time to duel!"

"So it is," Ankamu declared, "now to reveal your pieces." Yugi's placement panel slid back in and the corresponding squares began to glow on the field. Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, Clare, Moka, and the seven princesses all appeared in the area where Yugi had set his pieces!

"What!" Yami exclaimed when he saw. Goku looked up at him.

"Huh? Whoa! Yugi's a giant!" Goku exclaimed which caused the others to look up at him as well.

"So they don't just look like my friends! They are my friends! What is the meaning of this, Ankamu!"

"It's quite simple, Yugi," Ankamu replied, "you want to pass the test, then you will play this game. Win and your proceed, lose and your friends will lose their souls." Several pieces all across the board began to light up as dozens of frightening looking monsters and demons appeared across the board. At Ankamu's end of the board, thirteen armor wearing knights appeared. Four were carrying swords, four spears, four axes, and the final one was carrying what looked like a magical staff.

"Now, before you start accusing me of cheating, my knights are my only pieces. The monsters that dot the board will attack either of us," Ankamu revealed, "I have no need to cheat in order to defeat you in this game."

"We'll see!" Yami replied.

"Indeed we will. Now, every one of your pieces is allowed to move once per turn. You will make the first move."

"Very well, then here I go!" Yami declared scanning the board and checking his computer.

"These monsters only have an attack range of one, but some of their movement ranges are pretty high. I need to plan this carefully. Ichigo and each of the Princesses has 2 range, while Goku and Luffy both have 3. That only leaves Naruto, Moka, and Clare who are susceptible to the monsters counter attacks while any one of my characters can counter attack the monsters. Ankamu's pieces aren't near close enough to be a problem yet so let's deal with the three I have at hand. I'll hold the princesses back for now and advance Goku 4 spaces forward and three to the left, and into attack range!"

"Well, I have no idea what's going on, but alright!" Goku declared leaping into the air and landing on the space he'd been told to go to.

"Now, attack your target, Goku!" Yami ordered.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted firing his powerful attack at the monster and destroying it!

"Now, I'll move Ichigo into attack range of another monster and attack!" Yami declared selecting a space for Ichigo to move to.

"Got it! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted using his own attack to destroy another monster.

"Now, I move Luffy forward and attack yet another monster!"

"Gum Gum Rifle!" Luffy shouted slamming his fist into another monster, destroying it.

"Now, I'll move Naruto, Clare, and Moka forward to support my other friends," Yami declared, "and end my turn!"

"An amusing first move, to be certain," Ankamu declared, "perhaps I should have told you the objective of this game."

"What!" Yami exclaimed.

"You see, the first piece we each set up has become our commander. When he is destroyed, we lose the game. For me, it is this warrior," Ankamu declared as one of his sword wielding knight's armor turned red, "it's wise to keep that piece back early on, to prevent swift defeat.

"Heh, is that right. Well then, I have nothing to worry about!" Yami declared, "you won't take my commander down so easily!"

"Uh, just who is our commander then?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't get what's going on, why is giant Yugi treating us like we're pieces in a game!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It seems we are in a game," Clare replied.

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"Clare's right. It's like we've been transformed into pieces in a board game being played by Yugi and that Guardian. I've been trying to step forward for a while now, but it feels as though my body is frozen in place," Moka revealed, "I can only move and fight when Yugi tells me to."

"Are you kidding! So this is some sort of game!" Naruto shouted, "is this our trial!"

"Looks that way. Now will you please be quiet? You're givin' me a headace!" Ichigo shouted.

"So, who's our commander?" Luffy asked Goku.

"Well, I guess it's me," Goku replied.

"Oh. Then, yeah, we've got nothing to worry about," Luffy declared, "let's win this game and pass this trial!"


	98. The Second Trial 2 BATTLE OF MINDS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 98**

**The Second Trial part 2**

**War of Minds**

"It's my move!" Yami declared as Ankamu ended his second turn. Things had gone well so far as Yami's third turn began. Most of the monsters forces had been destroyed and he had managed to prevent any sort of counter attack by utilizing his friends ranged attacks. So far, he hadn't taken any damage, but he knew that couldn't last. The remaining monsters were beginning to group up, which would make it difficult to take them down without risking counter attack, and Ankamu's pieces would likely be in a position to attack themselves within the next turn. He had to make this turn count.

"Let's see. I'm starting to figure out what all of these stats do. Agility increases likelihood for that my piece will dodge an attack, and right now, Teresa has the highest agility. That'll make her the hardest one for an enemy piece to lay a hit on. Speed is important to keep track of. If there's more than a ten point difference in speed, the piece with higher speed can make a second attack. For the most part, the pieces speed are balanced, but that smaller piece with the short sword will become a problem. It has a lot more speed than most of my pieces. I have to handle him quickly, and I should handle him with Ichigo. Ichigo has the highest speed of all my pieces. Goku's attack and defense are higher than any of my other pieces with Luffy in second, Clare and Naruto are tied, and then Moka. The princesses all have fairly balanced stats, so they should be alright. Now that we've figured that out, I should let Goku and Luffy take the brunt of the attack on my next turn. They can both attack from a good distance which means I can deal a lot of damage without taking any. Alright, I move Goku…!"

"I'm afraid not," Ankamu declared, "I'm triggering a special ability!"

"An ability!" Yami repeated, "you didn't say anything about abilities!"

"Do I have to explain every single rule?" Ankamu asked, "I gave you a computer with everything you need to know. Why don't you check it?"

"What?" Yami repeated typing on his computer until it brought up a screen for abilities, "I see, so at the start of every one of my turns, I gain an ability point, which allows me to trigger a special ability."

"Correct. Now, most abilities can only be activated on the players turn, but my mage here," Ankamu revealed pointing to the piece with the staff, "has an ability that can be activated on my opponents turn. It's called freeze. It prevents a piece from moving for the duration of your turn. Meaning that by using the ability on Goku, you can't move him this turn."

"What!" Yami exclaimed as Goku's legs were suddenly encased in a block of ice.

"Hahhh… ahhh that's c-c-c-cold!" Goku exclaimed sneezing and shivering!

"No fair!" Naruto shouted, "you're cheating!"

"Yugi has access to everything he needs to know. I can't help it that he hasn't read all of the rules," Ankamu declared.

_He's lying. Before he told us about abilities, our pieces information didn't say anything about abilities, but now their abilities are listed below their states! _Yugi shouted from the millennium puzzle, _he's cheating!_

_I know Yugi, but it's alright. We'll win. We can't afford to lose! _Yami replied. "Very well, Ankamu, since I can't attack with Goku, I'll activate an ability of my own!" Yami declared, "we'll start with one of Naruto's abilities! Activate Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Yugi ordered as Naruto began to glow.

"With pleasure!" Naruto shouted, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto performed his hand sign and five other Naruto's appeared alongside him.

"Now I have five additional pieces, each of which can function separately of the original Naruto! I'll use that to my advantage and move all five to confront the group of monsters in the middle of the board!" Yami ordered as the five Narutos charged a group of five monsters and attacked them, destroying all five.

"Very clever, Yugi," Ankamu declared, "Your abilities were well used."

"I'm just getting started! Clare, Moka it's your turn!" Yami replied, "I'll advance them both to the group of monsters gathering on my left side. They can only destroy two of them, but that will weaken their offensive once their phase begins!"

"Got it," Moka replied jumping into the air and landing a powerful kick into a monster, killing it. Clare charged forward and swung her Claymore, cleaving through another monster's head and destroying it as well.

"Now, I'll move Luffy and the original Naruto to my right side to attack another group of monsters!" Yami declared as Luffy and Naruto destroyed two more of another five monster group. Ichigo, I'll leave you where you are to support Goku," Yami replied.

"Got it," Ichigo replied, brandishing Zangetsu.

"Now, I…" Yami began.

"You're not finished yet," Teresa declared, "you still have the seven of us. Use us to help!"

"It's too risky. I'll hold you back for now and…"

"And what? If you wait too long, it will be too late," Teresa replied, "you can even the odds by using us and prevent the others from taking more damage than necessary."

"Let me put it this way!" Renee shouted, "if you give us special treatment because we're princesses, I'll beat you to a pulp when I get my body back!"

"But…" Yami replied.

"It's alright, Yugi," Valeria declared, "just play us like you would any other piece. We'll be alright. You're the one who's calling the shots, after all."

"Alright," Yami replied after a moment's pause. He quickly glanced over the princesses' stats and abilities again and prepared his attack.

_Look, Rinoa and Isabella both have healing abilities! Do they have those outside the game?_ Yugi asked.

_I'd imagine so. With Orihime's potent healing ability, they probably just haven't needed it. That technique will come in handy later on. Renee and Teresa have the highest combat stats while it looks like Flora and Silphia are better suited for defense. Valeria has low stats for both attack and defense, but good agility. If I hold her back and take advantage of her ranged attacks for clean up, she'll be alright, _Yami replied.

_What should we do with that final ability counter? The one we got for our first turn? _Yugi asked.

_We'll hold onto that for now. I have an idea, _Yami replied. "Teresa, join Clare and Moka! Renee, join Luffy and Naruto! Flora, Silphia, take up defensive positions on either side of Rinoa and Isabella. We'll need their healing when the next turn begins. By sacrificing their attack ability for a turn, they can heal without needing an ability counter, so they'll come in handy. Valeria, I need you to trust me!"

"Huh, of course, but why?" Valeria replied.

"I advance Valeria to one square behind Goku to end my turn."

"He's advancing Valeria that far forward?" Flora asked, "is Valeria really that strong?"

"I don't know," Rinoa replied, "but if I had to guess, those two are the most intelligent warriors we have. I doubt Yugi is using Valeria for her strength."

"I guess not," Flora replied.

"It's the monster's phase now Yugi," Ankamu declared as the monsters began to move, "you couldn't stop them all this time!" Yugi watched as one of the monsters charged attacked Moka. It was a bird like monster with sharp claws that ripped through the flesh on Moka's right shoulder, causing the vampire to cry out! Yugi watched as screen as Moka's life points dropped **(Moka Akashiya: 35/50 life points). **

_My pieces life points are the amount of damage they can take before I have to pull them from combat, _Yami recalled as Moka's dropped, _and Moka just lost 15 to that attack. The other monster has lower attack though, so Moka will be okay even if she's attacked again. Even so, I'd hate to think of what would have happened if I hadn't moved Teresa in. _"Moka, counter attack!"

"Worthless trash," Moka hissed leaping to the air and crashing her foot into the bird's skull, "learn your place!" The monster was destroyed and Moka landed, clutching her shoulder. Yami watched as the final monster, a dog like creature with razor sharp fangs, moved into attack range of Moka.

"The other one is attacking Moka as well," Yami declared as the dog opened its mouth and bit deep into Moka's shoulder, causing her to scream again.

"Why am I the one who always gets hurt in these stupid trials!" Moka exclaimed kicking the dog away. **(Moka Akashiya: 25/50)**

"That's the last monster in attack range of Moka. Now, let's see what Luffy and Naruto can do," Yami declared as a giant wielding a giant club walked up to Luffy.

"Are you gonna hit me with that club?" Luffy asked, "cause that won't work." The giant roared and swung it's club, crushing Luffy underneath it!

"Luffy!" Naruto shouted as the club was suddenly launched skyward and Luffy shot up.

"Told ya," Luffy replied smiling.

"Perfect. Luffy's rubber body makes him immune to blunt attacks," Yami declared, "which it looks like both monsters over there use. They'll have to attack Naruto or Renee to do any damage. Now, counter attack!"

"Gum Gum…" Luffy shouted as his arms stretched back to where Moka, Teresa, and Clare were positioned, "BAZOOKA!" The monster was sent flying several spaces before it exploded. The final monster, having learned its lesson, instead moved to attack Renee.

"Renee's defense isn't high, but…" Yami declared as Renee simply side stepped the club, "with that creature's low agility stats, it makes little difference." A powerful kick from Renee and the final monster was dealt with.

"Now, it's just you and me, Yugi," Ankamu declared, "it's my turn, and believe me, you won't enjoy this. I start by using another ability counter to trigger another one of my mages abilities. Barrier! Now, I can place a barrier across the length of the field in a spot from which your pieces cannot advance for three turns! I'll place the barrier directly in front of Goku!" That will trap your pieces behind my barrier for three turns, however, my pieces are free to come and go as they please.

"No!" Yami shouted as a glowing wall appeared in front of Goku.

"It gets better, you see your pieces also can't counter attack through that barrier, which means I can hammer on your commander with all of my pieces without any fear of his strength, and I'll be doing just that! Right now, I have four pieces I can move into attack range of Goku without moving them across the barrier, I doubt that even with your commanders high defense, he can stand up to that, especially when my strongest piece, my commander, is one of those pieces!" Ankamu laughed as 4 of his pieces advanced on Goku. One set up diagonally to Goku's left, one diagonally to the right, one two spaces in front, and finally the commander, three spaces in front of Goku.

"Let's begin!" Ankamu shouted as the piece to the left swung its sword and cut Goku's arm. **(Goku: 40/50 life points). **"I activate my final ability token activinting my knight's ability, second attack!" he shouted as the knight hit Goku again **(Goku: 30/50 life points). **

"All of his pieces have that high of attack or higher, if they all hit Goku, he'll go down and I'll lose the game!" Yami exclaimed.

_What can we do! _Yugi exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do. It's up to Goku now," Yami replied. Two attacks later, Goku was down to 10 life points, and only the commander was left to attack!

"It seems luck is on your side, Yugi," Ankamu declared, "my commander's sword beam attack can strike from 3 spaces and is an almost guaranteed hit. Goku will fall and you will lose. You've failed!"

"It looks that way," Yami replied calmly.

"Begone. It seems that in the end, you were not worthy after all!" Ankamu shouted as his commander attacked! Goku was hit and covered in a cloud of smoke. **(Goku: 0/50 life points).**

"No! Goku!" Naruto shouted.

"Darn it!" Ichigo cursed, "it can't be over!"

"It can and it is," Ankamu shouted, "now, for my prize, I shall claim your pieces as my own. Your comrades shall be my prisoners for the rest of eternity!" he said tauntingly to Yugi.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?" Goku's voice declared from the smoke.

"What!" Ankamu shouted, "how… you're dead!"

"What's wrong Ankamu, surprised? Don't tell me you forgot about Passive Abilities," Yami declared mockingly, "I just got done reading all about them. They're abilities that activate when certain conditions are met, regardless of of ability counters or field conditions. Those conditions vary, attack number, positioning on the board, or in this case… when a piece's life points hit 0."

"An Emergency effect! How did you figure out how to use one of those!" Ankamu shouted.

"While my comrades were handling the last of the monsters, I was studying this computer you were so kind as to provide me. It had all the information I needed to figure out exactly what you were planning, and figure out how to take you down in a single shot," Yami revealed as the smoke cleared to reveal Super Saiyan Goku standing in the middle of it **(Super Saiyan Goku: 100/100 life points). **"This is a particularly potent Emergency Effect known as Transformation. It increases a character's stats and fully heals their life points. This particular one, however, has another particularly potent effect. If any opponents did battle with Goku the turn he transformed and haven't been destroyed, half of the damage that was dealt to Goku throughout the entire turn is then dealt to every one of the surviving pieces, meaning your three pieces now take 25 points of effect damage. Your barrier can't stop Goku now," Yami declared as Goku vanished from sight for a moment, reappearing behind the commander. The Commander turned slowly to look at his foe as Goku spun, kneed the commander in the stomach, and slammed his elbow into the back of the commanders head knocking him onto his stomach before vanishing again, and appearing on the piece in the center of the 3 other pieces. He slammed both fists into the faces of the two who had been diagonal to him, causing them both to slump to the ground before turning and blasting the much weaker piece that had been two in front of him to pieces. He vanished yet again and finally reappeared in his original spot. **(Commander: 25/50 life points) (Piece 1: 5/30) (Piece 2: 5/30) (Piece 3: 0/20).**

"D… darn you! It makes no difference! I'll just finish you off next turn. You still can't attack through my barrier! I have plenty of time to finish the job. I end my turn!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Yami replied.

"What!"

"It's true that I can't physically move through your barriers, so I'm going to summon a piece to your side of the board!" Yami revealed, "beyond your barrier!"

"What! How, that's impossible! You're bluffing!"

"I retreat Goku 3 spaces back and then advance Valeria to take his place," Yami declared.

"Yugi, what are you doing! Goku barely survived in that spot!" Flora screamed.

"That's your plan? Send your pieces to their demise? Well, I suppose I can't blame you. It is obvious that you can't win, isn't it," Ankamu declared triumphantly.

"I'm not done yet, Ankamu. Don't forget, the space Valeria is standing at now is where your barrier is positioned. Beyond that point, my pieces will beyond your barrier's influence."

"It doesn't matter! You can't move through my barrier, Yugi. I don't know what you're planning but it won't…"

"I activate Valeria's special ability, Summoning!" Yami exclaimed, "now, by paying one of my two remaining ability counters, I can summon an additional piece to any space adjacent to Valeria, including that space beyond your barrier, and your commander couldn't be in a better spot. I use Valeria's ability in order to summon Dark Magician to the field!" Yami revealed as the panel began to glow and his trusted Magician emerged on Ankamu's side of the barrier!

"What! No!" Ankamu shouted.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician fired his most powerful attack at Ankamu's commander. **(Commander: 10/50).**

"Is that it? Too bad Yugi, you worried me for a moment there, but it looks like your Magician didn't have the power you thought it did," Ankamu said triumphantly.

"I'm not done yet. Now, I activate my final counter to activate Dark Magician's Ability. Dark Magic Purge! Now, all magically induced abilities on the field, including your barrier, are no more!" Yami shouted as Dark Magician rose its staff and a powerful ring of energy emitted from it, shattering the barrier as it passed through it.

"Wait, but that means…" Ankamu shouted as Ichigo vanished and reappeared behind his commander.

"That means this game is over!" Ichigo shouted as he was surrounded by a black aura.

"Now what!" Ankamu exclaimed.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted as his Bankai triggered and Zangetsu shifted to Tensa Zangetsu!

"Ichigo's Bankai activates at random," Yami replied, "it seems that luck is indeed on my side, Ankamu!"

"No! I can't lose! This isn't possible!" Ankamu shouted as Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu and cleaved the commander in half.

**(Commander: 0/50 life points) (game over, Victor: Yugi Muto)**

….

Clare groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Yugi and Goku sat a short ways away.

"What happened? Did I… fall asleep?" she asked rising to a sitting position. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw Ankamu huddling fearfully against what looked like a giant game board!

"Darn, that wasn't a dream, was it," Ichigo said from behind her. He had just woken up. "That little…" he said standing up and going towards Ankamu.

"Ahhh come on now, it was all… just in good fun right? I wasn't really going to steal your souls and make you into pieces for my game forever that was… just for a laugh…! Come on, what do you say, can't we just let this go! I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's be friends, what do yo… gah!" Ankamu begged frantically until Ichigo planted his foot in the cowering guardian's face.

"Like hell! No way we're just gonna make up and be friends after what you put me through. What the heck was that all about anyway?" Ichigo shouted, "some trial! All you did was cheat the whole time, and you still got beaten. You've gotta be the most worthless Guardian ever. Stand up and fight, you coward!"

"What's Ichigo doing?" Luffy asked sitting upright.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Clare replied, "go back to sleep. I was just getting used to the quiet."

….

"I'm so glad you've decided to forgive me friends," Ankamu said bowing furiously to the now departing heroes. His face was covered with lumps and his right eye was swollen shut.

"What? I didn't say anything about forgiving you. I just don't like beating on people who don't fight back," Ichigo declared, "some guardian. All you can do is cheat at stupid board games. How in the heck has no one cleared these trials before. I hope the last three guardians aren't as worthless as you are."

"Your kind words warm my heart, my friend," Ankamu continued timidly, "please, continue on, and good luck to you."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get rid of us," Ichigo declared, "what's wrong. You're not scared are you?"

"No, of course not!" Ankamu shouted backing away from Ichigo, "I just know you have so much to do and so little time. You really must hurry, so good luck to you and good bye!"

"He's not entirely wrong," Renee sighed, "but he's not getting off that easy, and I want to ask him a question." She walked over to Ankamu and grabbed him by the throat. "Alright, pal. I want a straight answer, and if you don't give it to me, I'll kill you, got it."

"Yes, of course ma'am. I will answer to the best of my abilities, I promise," Ankamu gasped.

"When we arrived, your gatekeeper guy said something about a Doctor. I want to know who he is and what he's doing to my sister!" Renee shouted.

"Doctor? Doctor who? I don't know what your… gahhh!" the guardian choked as Renee's fist punched clean through his stomach and came out his back. "Gahhh, a… alright, I'll talk. Gahhh, his name… is Dr. Shinno.. He convinced Master Dordan to allow him to run some tests on the prisoner, experimenting with some kind of Dark Energy that feeds off of negative emotions. He's doing something to the prisoner. Weakening her will… molding her into… some kind of weapon… something called… zero tails."

"What did you just say!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, do you know something about this?" Teresa asked.

"It… sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where from," Naruto replied, "but whatever it is, it isn't good." Renee, who's anger had been building since Ankamu began to tell them about the Doctor, finally exploded. Ankamu's throat was crushed under her grip as she erupted into a Super Saiyan.

"Renee, calm down," Teresa ordered, but it was no use. Renee flung Ankamu's lifeless form against a nearby wall, turned and blasted through the exit at top speed.

"Renee, wait!" Flora shouted turning into a super saiyan and chasing her sister.

"Flora, no! Darn it!" Teresa shouted.

"This isn't good," Goku declared as both he and Teresa turned into Super Saiyans.

"Goku and I will catch Renee and Flora and bring them back. Hurry as fast as you're able," Teresa ordered her remaining sisters and the other knights.

"Got it, we'll be right behind you," Valeria declared. Teresa nodded to Goku and the two Super Saiyans blasted off after the angry Renee and Flora.


	99. The Third Trial RENEE'S PAIN

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 99**

**The Third Trial**

**Renee's Pain**

"Renee! Wait! We need to stick together!" Flora shouted desperately to her older sister.

"Go back Flora!" Renee ordered.

"No! Not without you! You're not helping anything! You're just going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't care! I'm going to find this Doctor guy, and if he's hurt Shantella, I'm going to kill him!"

"Renee!" Flora screamed increasing her speed to try and catch up with her sister who also sped up. Only moments later, the doorway to the next trial appeared in their path.

"This won't stop me!" Renee shouted, "I'll crush this worthless guardian!" Renee blasted through the door with Flora hot on her tail.

….

The two princesses emerged into a large, open space. There was no ceiling or walls in sight, in fact it seemed that they had been transported outside. The ground was solid stone and all around them, sharp rocks and jagged hills cut up from the ground.

"Where are we Renee?" Flora asked.

"I don't care. Where's that guardian! Show yourself! Come out and fight coward!" Renee screamed.

"Who's there, and who are you calling a coward," a voice shouted from behind a rock. A giant, fat creature emerged from behind the rock.

"What the heck are you?" Renee demanded, "don't tell me you're the third guardian."

"Yuck, he looks disgusting," Flora cried.

"Your words are hurtful child. I wonder how you taste," the creature replied, "it's been so very long since I've had a decent meal."

"Sure doesn't look like it," Renee replied, "whatever, I don't have time for this. I'll take you down right now!" Planting her feet in the ground, Renee charged at top speed towards the guardian.

"Such a little fool, you are," the creature declared as he suddenly vanished, causing Renee to shoot past where he had been.

"What… where'd he go!" Renee shouted looking around.

"Renee! Behind you!" Flora shouted as the creature suddenly reappeared behind Renee. Renee turned to late as the monster slapped her aside like she was nothing. The princess crashed through a large rock and barely managed to stop herself in midair before she was impaled on another rock.

"You won't find me to be that easy to defeat, little morsel. Now, which one of you shall I feast upon first?" the creature asked.

"What are you!" Flora demanded.

"Me? Why, I am the third guardian, Claventius. It's a pleasure to eat you," the guardian, Claventius revealed.

"Grrrr… that's not going to happen!" Renee roared as she erupted into a Super Saiyan and charged at Claventius again!

"Slow learner. Oh well, it'll give me a chance to work up my appetite so I can enjoy you two," Claventius declared swatting Renee aside like she was little more than a fly. Flora transformed as well and charged at the giant guardian from behind, but was swatted away just as was able to rebound off of a wall and charge back towards her foe, who jumped in the air and began to flip forward, kicking Renee with a giant foot as he did and knocking her into the air. As he did, however, Flora was able to fire an energy blast that struck him in the back and caused him to fall on his face. Flora's eyes widened with terror when she realized her attack had had no real effect!

"Now that was a cheap shot," Claventius said calmly rising to his feet and brushing himself off.

"Kamehameha!" Flora screamed firing a Kamehameha wave at the giant before her.

"Impressive, but not quite impressive enough," Claventius declared blowing gently. His breath hit the Kamehameha wave, rebounding it and sending it right back at Flora. Flora couldn't even raise her arms in defense as her own Kamehameha wave slammed into her and exploded, blowing the young saiyan princess back into a wall.

"Now, will you please just sit quietly and let me eat you?" Claventius pleaded as Flora and Renee both rose slowly.

"I'm just getting started you overgrown tub of lard!" Renee shouted erupting with an energy aura and charging back at Claventius. Claventius slapped for her again, but Renee flew down at the last moment, dodging under the attack and slamming her foot into Claventius' face, knocking the giant guardian onto his back. She immediately soared up and formed two red energy blasts in either hand which she threw at her foe with all her might. Claventius smiled and vanished from sight as the energy balls hit the ground and exploded. "What the heck! There's no way he could have dodged that quickly. What did he do?"

"So you haven't figured it out yet," Claventius' voice called from behind her. She turned and flew back several feet, preparing to attack again. "Allow me to demonstrate," Claventius declared as he punched into thin air! Renee's eyes widened with shock and surprise as the arm seemed to vanish into thin air. That shock was soon replaced by pain as the giant fist reappeared alongside her and slammed into her body knocking her several feet back.

"What the… your arm just…" Renee stuttered.

"Impressive, isn't it? I call it Shift. I can move effortlessly through the air around me and reappear in any location I choose, and not just with my entire body," the guardian declared kicking into the air and causing his foot to rematerialize under Renee knocking her into the air where one of his fists appeared to slam her back down, "but with any individual limb I choose." Renee stepped back completely dazed as another fist emerged behind her prepared to strike. Suddenly, Flora flew in and caught the hand, firing a blast of energy which vanished into the hands portal. The blast reappeared where Claventius' arm had vanished, blasting the giant Guardian in the head and knocking him to the ground.

"Renee, are you okay?" Flora asked catching her older sister as she began to fall.

"Enough of this," Claventius declared holding out both of his arms. Something came out of his fingertips, but vanished before Flora could see what. Suddenly, something wrapped itself around her wrists. She looked down to see that some sort of tentacles had emerged from Claventius' portal and was now snaking around her wrists. Flora yelped as the tentacles pulled her wrists over her head, lifting her off the ground with incredible force and wrapping themselves to a rock. Another set of tentacles wrapped around her ankles and wrapped around another rock below her, suspending the youngest princess in midair and leaving her completely defenseless.

"Flora, no!" Renee shouted trying to rose to her feet only to discover that more tentacles had wrapped themselves around her ankle. Renee struggled futily as more tentacles wrapped up her entire body, pinning her against a rock. "Let go!" she shouted trying in vain to break the tentacles.

"There, that ought to hold you," Claventius declared, "now that the unpleasantness is over, I believe it is time to eat. Hmm, where to begin. I suppose I'll start with the blue haired one," he said approaching Flora.

"NOOO! Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister!" Renee screamed, "leave Flora out of this, or I'll kill you!"

"Rather defiant for one in your predicament," Claventius said looking back, "just be still for a moment, your turn will come soon enough."

"Noo! Don't you dare! Leave her alone!" Renee shouted, "I can't… no… not again! Leave her alone!" Painful memories flooded to the front of Renee's mind as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Renee!" Flora shouted as Claventius began to move closer to her, "Teresa! Shantella! Someone, please help us!" she cried trying desperately to get free.

"Not again," Renee cried, "I promised… what have I done… Shantella… Flora… Mother… please, I don't know what to do. I… I haven't changed at all… I haven't grown one bit in all this time!"

**One Year Ago**

"How can you be so calm!" Renee screamed, "he tried to kill you Teresa!"

"Losing your cool won't help anything Renee," Teresa replied, "trying to go after him now would be a death sentence…"

"That monster killed Liliana! We can't just let him go!" Renee screamed back, "she was our little sister, Teresa, and he killed her! He has to pay!"

"He will, Renee, I promise, but not now. We can't confront him yet. We need to wait," Teresa replied, "let this go. You have a bad habit of letting your temper get the best of you, and if you aren't careful, you will get yourself and the others into trouble."

"Gahh! Fine, if you won't help me, then I'll take Dordan down myself!" Renee screamed storming out of her sister's room.

"Renee wait!" Teresa shouted as her sister left.

….

Dordan had been standing alone on a far away hilltop when Renee had found him.

"Dordan!" she screamed causing Dordan to turn and face her.

"Ahh, another princess comes to die at my hands," he said calmly.

"You snake…" Renee hissed, "How dare you use my sister like that. You'll pay for what you've done to Teresa and you'll pay for what you did to Lilianna!"

"And I assume that I will pay at your hands, Renee. Come, if you believe you have the strength." Renee charged without a second thought.

The battle lasted only moments before one of Dordan's lightning blasts tore through Renee's chest and stomach, narrowly missing any vital organs. Renee coughed blood as she struggled to her knees.

"Still conscious? You're stronger than most, Renee, I'll give you that," Dordan declared, "but even you can't defeat me now. You shouldn't have come here. Now you'll have to join Lilianna in the afterlife."

"Get away from her Dordan," a familiar voice called from behind them. Renee looked up… to see Teresa standing a short distance away.

"Ter…esa," Renee gasped.

"I told you your temper would end up getting you hurt," Teresa replied calmly walking towards her sister and her former prince, "this is your only warning Dordan. If you lay a hand on her, I'll kill you myself."

"Heh, bold words Teresa. I wonder though, can you fulfill that threat?" Dordan taunted

"There's only one way to find out, I suppose," Teresa replied preparing to fight.

"Stand down Teresa," another voice ordered from behind her. Teresa looked back to see Shantella had followed her.

"Shantella… what are you?" Teresa gasped as Shantella glanced over at her.

"Don't kid yourself. We both know you still have feelings for him," Shantella replied, "Renee needs help now. Take her to Rinoa and Isabella. Leave him to me."

"Shantella… but can you…" Teresa began but Shantella's glare silenced her.

"Shan…tell…a," Renee gasped, "you… can't… just… run… this is… my fault… I can't let… you… get hurt because of me."

Shantella had only looked pitifully down at her injured sister. That look… it had hurt worse than if Shantella had outright said that it was Renee's fault. Renee had received the news from Isabella when she had woken up the next day. Shantella… had never made it home. Renee spent the next three days alone in the highest tower of the castle. It was Teresa who finally came to find her.

Renee glanced up as Teresa entered the tower. Their eyes met for only a moment before Teresa walked over to the window overlooking the kingdom below them. They both stood silent for a couple of minutes before Renee couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, didn't you come here to tell me you told me so? To tell me… to tell me that this is all my fault?" she didn't want to cry in front of her older sister. She wanted so much to be stronger then Teresa, she'd always wanted to be stronger then Teresa, but the harder she tried, the more apparent it always became that that goal was always just out of her reach… now more than ever.

"It seems that you don't need me to tell you anything," Teresa replied as calmly as ever, "you've already convinced yourself, so it doesn't matter what I say."

"How can you be so calm!" Renee cried out, "how can you even stand to look at me! Shantella… Shantella's dead, and it's all my fault!" Renee broke down and buried her face in her knees, sobbing like a baby. For the first time in her life, she didn't care about looking strong or trying to be stronger then Teresa. All she had wanted was to be dead and to have Shantella be alive instead. She'd have given anything for that to have been true. Teresa's arms around her broke her from her daze as her older sister pulled her close against her own body. Renee was surprised to discover that Teresa was crying as well.

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Teresa roared. She didn't sound calm anymore, "don't you know what it means to be the big sister! You look after your younger siblings… no matter what they've done… no matter what it costs you. That's why… why we're born first. So we can protect the ones who come later. I… failed that responsibility… I let Dordan kill Lilianna… if I had been stronger… both of them would still be alive. Renee… I promise, I won't let you down again, but I want you to promise me something, too." Renee sobbed louder and embraced her sister.

"Anything… just say it… I'll do whatever you want me to."

_You're the second oldest now. The same responsibilities I have for you, you now have for the others. If you want to pay Shantella back for her sacrifice, then make sure it wasn't in vain. Protect your younger sisters, no matter what it takes._

**Present Day**

"Please… don't hurt my little sister," Renee pleaded as tears flowed down her cheeks. Claventius stopped and looked back at the other princess, almost taken aback by the emotion in her voice. "Take me… kill me, eat me, do whatever you want to me… but please, let Flora go."

"What! No! Renee!" Flora screamed.

"Shut up Flora!" Renee screamed, "this is no different than then. I lost my temper and went off on my own like some darned fool, but this time will be different! I won't let anyone else die because of my foolishness… please, just let Flora go and just take me."

Claventius stood still for several moments before he spoke.

"Your compassion for your sister is moving, noble warrior, and I am not without compassion myself. Very well, I will honor your final request. Your sister will not be harmed," he declared turning away from Flora, "you have my word that when I have finished with you," he declared shifting to stand in front of Renee, "she shall go free."

"No! Renee! You can't die! You just can't! Stop it! Stay away from her!" Flora screamed as the giant began to lean towards the now calm and still Renee.

"Flora… I'm so sorry I got you into this," Renee cried as she closed her eyes, "just please… tell Teresa… I kept my promise."

"Tell her yourself!" a voice shouted from above her. Super Saiyan Teresa blasted in from out of nowhere, slamming a giant blast of energy into the stomach of the guardian that was descending towards her younger sister and blowing him back into a wall.

"Teresa!" Flora shouted happily.

"Teresa… you…" Renee stammered.

"You always were like this…" Teresa said calmly, "did you forget? I made that same promise to you. That is my duty as the eldest sister."

"Another one?" Claventius growled rising slowly to his feet, "gah, that actually hurt."

"Now for you," Teresa roared turning her attention to the guardian, "how dare you lay a finger on one of my sisters! I will crush you for this!"


	100. The Third Trial 2 TERESA'S STRENGTH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 100**

**The Third Trial Part 2**

**TERESA'S STRENGTH**

**(A.N.: Yay, Rosario+Vampire anime is now in English! Believe it or not, that'll actually help me a lot. If you like Moka and her friends in Shonen Alliance make sure you check it out. Just remember that the Shonen Alliance Rosario team is based on the Manga, not the anime)**

"You'll crush me will you?" Claventius repeated, "ha, don't make me laugh little morsel. I was going to be generous and let the blue haired one go, but now you've made me angry so I'm going to eat all three of you!" he shouted charging at Teresa.

"Teresa, be careful! He's stronger then he looks!" Renee shouted. Claventius fell back, as though he had been knocked over backwards. Goku landed alongside Teresa.

"Yay!" Flora shouted, "Goku's here!"

"Well you two sure went and got yourselves into a lot of trouble. Teresa, maybe you'd better help your sisters out. I can handle this guy by myself," Goku said looking over at Teresa.

"Heh, you'd like that, wouldn't you Goku," Teresa replied cracking her numbers, "actually, I think I'm going to leave them like that for just a little while longer. It'll give them a chance to think for a bit. Besides, I just said I was going to crush him. You wouldn't want to make me into a liar now, would you Goku?"

"Huh… uhh I… guess not," Goku replied, a little confused by Teresa's response, "so does that mean you want to fight him?"

"Yes Goku, that means I will be fighting him," Teresa replied cracking her knuckles. My sisters have much to learn, but they're not the only ones who needs to be taught a lesson."

"Alright, if you're that determined then I guess I'll let you do it your way then. Darn it, I was really looking forward to finally getting to fight a strong opponent."

"Thank you, Goku. Just let Flora and Renee hang tight for a bit, I'll let them go as soon as I'm finished," Teresa ordered preparing to fight.

"Yeah, man you're not letting me do anything," Goku whined as Teresa flew forward to face Claventius.

"Oh, are you ready to be eaten little girl? Well then, I won't keep you waiting!" Claventius shouted punching at Teresa.

"Just remember, you asked for this," Teresa declared ducking under the fist and charging into the giant guardian, unleashing a lightning fast barrage of kicks and punches on the stomach which suspended the guardian several inches off the ground. Just as Teresa connected one final punch, Claventius vanished by using his shift technique. Teresa vanished as well. Claventius reappeared several feet away, only to be kicked in the back of the head by Teresa. He lost his balance and began to fall forward as Teresa gracefully maneuvered around his body and got bellow him, flying up with incredible force and slamming her fist into his stomach knocking him skyward. Blasting up above him, she charged her foot with a silver energy aura and unleashed a fierce axe kick attack on the giant's stomach, knocking him back into the ground with tremendous force.

"Enough of this, it's time to pop this tub of lard!" Teresa declared. Transforming into a Super Saiyan and forming two yellow energy orbs in either hand, she blasted down towards the still downed guardian slamming both hands into his oversized gut. Claventius roared with pain as the attack indented itself several feet into his oversized stomach. He flailed around for several seconds.

"Ahhh, this… can't be happening!" he roared, "you… you should be nothing but food to me!"

"Maybe this is a sign that someone needs to go on a diet," Flora declared trying to pull free of the tentacles that still held her.

"Gah, darn it. Once I transform, I won't be able to eat you when I'm done. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle for tearing you apart bit by bit!" Claventius suddenly shouted.

"Transform!" Flora exclaimed as hundreds of cracks began to appear in the oversized stomach which exploded. Teresa held up her arm to shield her face from the explosion of dust and debris that ensued. When she looked up, a new foe stood before her. This one was far less impressive then Claventius' previous form had been. It looked like a regular man with long black hair that extended down to his shoulders. His eyes were completely black with the exception of bright yellow pupils.

"To bad," the new Claventius sighed, "you looked so tasty, too. Oh well." He vanished from sight, shifting to right behind Teresa. The two warriors stood back to back for several moments.

"You're strong," Claventius declared, "it's been quite some time since I had to transform. You should feel honored."

"Is that so?" Teresa replied, "Honestly, I do feel a little relieved. I was beginning to get sick of looking at that giant tub of lard you used to be. At least I can bear to look at this form."

"Harsh words for someone who's about to die," Claventius declared turning and roundhouse kicking for Teresa's neck. The agile Princess bent sideways, sliding under the kick and answering with a kick to her own which caught her foe in the chest and caused him to step back. He recovered quickly, though, and grabbed her leg, spinning her as though he was about to throw her. Shifting her weight, however, Teresa was able to bring her other leg around, kicking Claventius in the cheek and causing him to lose his grip on her leg. She vanished from view, reappearing behind Claventius and kicking him in the back before vanishing again, reappearing in front of him, and kicking him under the chin. Grabbing his shoulders, she fell backwards, planting her foot into his stomach and launching him over her as she did. Flipping back onto her feet, she launched herself into the air, forming another silver energy ball which she proceeded to swing for Claventius' head. Claventius quickly shifted out of the way, causing Teresa to miss entirely as Claventius shifted to her side and grabbed her, forming an energy attack of his own which fired into Teresa's chest from point blank range, blowing the Saiyan Princess several feet away. Teresa backflipped three times and landed gracefully on a rock mound, facing her foe. A sharp pain shot through her body for a moment causing her to wince and she began to cough lightly.

"This fight is already beginning to drag on too long," she cursed to herself, "my condition is worsening, I need to end this before it gets much worse. Sorry, Claventius, but I don't have time to play around with you!" she declared as her Super Saiyan aura intensified and she vanished from sight. She reappeared right in front of Claventius and jumped, kneeing her foe under the chin and knocking him backwards as she backflipped and landed on her feet about a foot back, forming a silver energy ball and throwing it into Claventius' stomach blowing him back farther.

"This should finish it," she declared charging forward with an energy ball held in hand.

"Don't count on it," Claventius declared shifting away as Teresa swung her attack.

"I was counting on that!" she shouted continuing to swing her attack and slamming her hand into the side of Claventius' head as he reappeared and firing a powerful ray of silver energy which engulfed her foe. When she was certain that the third guardian was finished, she dropped to her knee and reverted to her base level, gasping for breath. She coughed hard into her hand and noticed that she had begun to cough up blood. It was a good thing that fight hadn't gone much longer.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked appearing next to her.

"I will be," Teresa replied, "once Isabella gets here, she'll be able to treat my condition and I'll be good as new."

"Isabella? Really? So she's a healer?" Goku asked.

"Her and Rinoa both," Teresa replied, "didn't we ever tell you? They're twins. Rinoa was born only a couple of hours before Isabella. For whatever reason, it seems that fact caused them to develop a very powerful healing ability. They're the only twins out of any of the original 20 Princesses and they're the only two with that kind of ability."

"Actually, now that you mention it, there's a lot we don't know about you guys," Goku replied scratching his head, "in fact I think there's less we do know about you."

"Well, now certainly isn't the time for that," Teresa replied, "we'll have to do something about that later."

"I guess so," Goku replied.

"Hey, you two aren't forgetting about us are you!" Flora asked sounding a little bit anxious.

"You better take care of those two," Goku said.

"I suppose I have enough power left to handle that much," Teresa replied as Goku helped her to her feet. Suddenly, Claventius shifted in right behind Teresa holding a ball of energy in his hand.

"Die!" he shouted shoving the attack towards her. Goku reached around the princess and grabbed the Guardian's arm, stopping his attack.

"I don't think so," Goku declared pushing past Teresa and shoving Claventius backwards, "I guess I'll have to finish this now."

"No, I told you that I would handle this fight and that is what I intend to do," Teresa said standing back up and ascending back to Super Saiyan.

"But you just said if you fought for much longer you'd be in trouble," Goku protested, "come on. You've taught him a lesson, let me finish the job."

"Absolutely not," Teresa replied, "I'm no Vegeta, but I'm still Saiyan royalty and I still have pride."

"Ohhh, fine, but if you start coughing again I'm stepping in," Goku replied firmly.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be done with this before I have a chance," Teresa replied charging forward and slamming her fist into Claventius' stomach. Claventius coughed and slumped forward as Teresa grabbed him by the head and threw him high into the air.

"You were just saying you don't know much about us Goku," Teresa declared, "so this is a good place to start. I'll show you my best technique."

"Alright," Goku replied crossing his arms and smiling, "sounds fair."

Teresa slowly exhaled as she held out one of her hand. Goku watched as a strange, football shaped orb of silver energy appeared in Teresa's hand and began rotating like a drill. Exploding with a yellow Super Saiyan aura, Teresa charged into the air at the falling Claventius.

"This ends now!" she shouted pulling her arm back and then slamming it forward with incredible force into the man's stomach, driving the orb of energy into his body, "PILEDRIVER THRUST!"

"Graaaaahhhhhh!" Claventius roared as the attack broke through his back, "no, I… can't die! I can't lose! This can't be! No! No! NOOOOO!" he screamed as his entire body disintegrated. Teresa landed in front of Goku and began to fall forward. Moving quickly, Goku grabbed her and slowly lowered her to the ground as she lost consciousness.

….

"Is she ever gonna wake up?"

"Of course she will. It just takes some time."

"We don't have much time, Rinoa!"

"I have an idea. This'll wake her up!"

Teresa's consciousness was slowly returning to her and she could hear voices around her, it took her a second to figure out who was speaking though.

"Renee… what are you doing? Hey!" Isabella's voice almost screamed. Teresa woke up with a sharp pain in her right eye.

"Ahhh… what the…" she screamed holding her hands over her eye.

"Told ya that'd wake her up," Renee declared looking rather proud of herself.

"Was that really the only way to wake her?" Ichigo asked, "you sure don't act very grateful considering the fact she saved you from getting eaten."

"Grrr… I'm grateful to her for saving my life, but I can't forgive her for being stupid!" Renee shouted.

"Stupid?" Teresa repeated calmly, "how am I the stupid one? You're the one who almost got yourself and your baby sister eaten by a giant guardian."

"I didn't say I wasn't stupid," Renee declared grabbing the neck of Teresa's saiyan armor, "I'm saying you are! Don't you know you could have died right here from that dang disease because you overexerted yourself because of some stupid pride! What would I have told Shantella then, huh? Her little sister killed herself being an idiot! That's what!"

"I am aware of my body's limitations," Teresa replied, "if I had feared I would have exceeded them, I would have allowed Goku to finish the fight. It's as simple as that."

"Grrr… you know sister of all the things I hate about you, that arrogance of yours has to be the thing I hate the most!" Renee shouted.

"My arrogance! You're one to talk," Teresa retorted calmly.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I was actually happy to hear that sound," Valeria said laughing softly.

"Do they fight like this a lot?" Yugi asked looking over at his Princess.

"They used too. Before we lost Shantella, you could barely have them in the same room without having them bicker about something. After we lost Shantella though… Renee didn't change much, but Teresa… I guess she felt she had to be more responsible, since she was the oldest," Valeria replied, "I'm glad. Now it feels like I'm going to get back two sisters instead of just one."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," Moka declared walking past the group, "we're only three trials in and we can count that the most dangerous fights are still ahead."

"Moka's right," Silphia declared, "we really ought to get going."

"I'm ready," Renee declared, "if the sick one can stand up we can go."

"Don't insult me, Renee," Teresa ordered rising to her feet, "I'm just fine."

"It really does kinda feel like I'm listening to an entirely different Teresa," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"If that's the case… then can we keep the new Teresa? She's kinda fun?" Luffy asked smiling goofily.

"Luffy likes the new Teresa? Can I have the old one back?" Clare sighed while shaking her head.

"Let's go," Goku ordered, "just two trials left to go."

"Right," the others replied as the heroes continued towards Shantella.


	101. The Fourth Trial ANOTHER RESCUE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 101**

**The Fourth Trial**

**ANOTHER RESCUE**

**New Opening Theme: Ichirin no Hana (BLEACH)**

"This just won't do. I never would have imagined that a pampered Princess could be so resilient." An old man with long white hair looked down at a beautiful, young, brown-haired woman who lay strapped to a table with strong metal bindings. A combination of the sedatives he was using to keep her strength under manageable levels and his dark chakra experiments had rendered her unconscious. His name was Dr. Shinno and lying before him was his latest test subject. The eldest Princess of the Full Moon, Shantella. To say that work with her had been slow would have been an understatement, it had been virtually nonexistent. Try as he might, he could not cause Shantella enough despair to allow his Dark Chakra to root itself in her heart.

"I never imagined that someone else with that kind of will could exist. This one and that annoying brat from the Hidden Leaf are certainly cut from the same cloth. Well what do I do now?"

"Master," a voice called from the shadows, "intruders approach. They have cleared three of the trials. Only myself and the eldest brother now stand in their path, how would you like us to proceed?"

"Intruders you say? Describe them for me," Shinno ordered.

Fourteen intruders in total, master. The most powerful by far, a man dressed in orange.

"Dressed in orange? Does this boy have spiky blonde hair?"

"No sir, this is no boy and his hair is black. However, there is a boy with them who matches that description.

"I see… that must be him, but there is another with him even more powerful. Unbelievable."

"There are others, Doctor. Seven women who resemble the prisoner, each dressed in unique Saiyan armor."

"Seven you say?" Shinno replied, "it seems fate has given me my answer. Those seven must be Shantella's younger sisters. This could be just the opportunity I've been waiting for. Shantella is strong, but cares far too strongly for her sisters. They are her weakness. Take one of them alive and kill all of the others! That is my order!"

"As you wish, my master."

….

Goku stood looking up at the large white door with a large red 4 drawn on it that had just appeared in front of them.

"Safe bet we've made it to the fourth trial," Ichigo declared.

"Teresa, how're you doing?" Isabella asked.

"I'll be alright," Teresa replied, "we have more important things to worry about."

"Even so, stay out of this trial unless you absolutely have to step in. We don't want to aggravate your condition anymore. We've done everything we can for you already. Don't make it worse," Rinoa ordered.

"Very well, you have my word that I will not step in unless I must," Teresa replied, "shall we then?"

"Let's hope this trial's actually worthwhile," Ichigo groaned as Goku pushed the door sight that awaited them took them by surprise. The area they found themselves in looked like a beautiful park. The ground was covered in beautiful green grass and trees dotted the landscape. A small stream ran through the area as well, vanishing from view. The only thing that ruined the illusion was the ceiling high above them, which was illuminated by some sort of artificial light.

"Huh, that's weird," Goku said rubbing his head.

"Is this a trial or a picnic?" Moka asked looking around.

"The way the other trials have gone, nothing'll surprise me right now," Ichigo replied, "huh."

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Clare asked.

"Someone's coming," Ichigo replied.

The others looked up to where Ichigo was looking and saw what he was talking about. A man was walking towards them. His entire body was cloaked in a black cloth that hid even his face from view. Only his hand was visible beneath the cloak and gripped the hilt of a pitch black sword tightly.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"My name is of no importance to you. You need only know that I am the one who will soon end your lives," the cloaked man replied.

"Is it safe to assume then that you are the fourth guardian?" Yami demanded.

"I am," the man responded simply.

"Alright then. All we have to do is beat you and we'll be one step closer to Shantella," Renee declared smiling smugly.

"Do you assume that it will be easy? As memory serves, you, young red head, were unable to even defeat my younger brother in direct combat. Had another not come to your aid, you would not stand before me now."

"Look, we don't have time for this," Ichigo moaned drawing Zangetsu, "can we just get this over with?"

"If that is what you wish, Ichigo Kurosaki, we shall most certainly 'get this over with'," the cloaked guardian replied holding out his hand and pointing it at the heroes, "rise my familiars."

"Familiars?" Teresa repeated sounding a little surprised. Suddenly, dozens of tiny orbs of light appeared on the ground around them. The heroes watched in surprise as the orbs turned into spectral figures resembling warriors with a large variety of weapons.

"Uh oh, not good," Goku said transforming into a Super Saiyan. Flora, Teresa, and Renee quickly followed suit while the remaining Princesses powered up to their maximum levels.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating 10 Shadow Clones while Clare drew her Claymore and Moka prepared for battle.

"Showtime! Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy shouted stretching his leg and swinging it in an arc, knocking several familiars to aside with his attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Rasengan!"

More familiars were blown away by Ichigo and Naruto's attacks while Clare and Moka charged headlong into the familiars and began taking them down one at a time.

"Dark Magician, come forth!" Yami ordered as Dark Magician appeared and blasted three familiars with Dark Magic Attack.

"Give us a hand, Voltic Bicorn!" Valeria ordered summoning her Synchro Beast who charged into the familiars as well.

….

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted knocking two more familiars aside, "darn it! It doesn't matter how many we take down, another one just pops up to take its place!"

"And they'll continue to do so," Teresa declared, "familiar summoning is a special kind of dark magic in which a caster summons souls of the dead to fight for him. The only way to stop them is to kill their summoner."

"Souls… of the… dead?" Naruto stuttered in a frightened tone, "are you saying they're g… g… GHOSTS!"

"Teresa! If this really is Familiar Summoning, then this guy has to be a Lich!" Rinoa shouted, "an a powerful one at that!"

"That's certainly how it looks," Teresa replied.

"What's a lich?" Luffy asked.

"A lich is a Necromancer who has given up their soul in exchange for incredible power," Moka declared gritting her teeth, "like Vampires, they're classified as incredibly dangerous S-class monsters."

"Oh… what's a Necromancer?" Luffy replied.

"That's not important right now!" Ichigo shouted, "Moka, are you saying this guy's as strong as you are?"

"In terms of physical strength, no," Moka replied, "what makes a Lich so dangerous is their ability to summon a nearly infinite number of departed souls to do their bidding. Necromancy is a vile, black art even among monsters and when it comes to Necromancy, Liches are in a class all their own."

"Even so, if we can take him down, we can clear out all of these familiar guys in one shot, right?" Luffy asked.

"You make it sound like it'll be easy. That's what makes a Lich so dangerous. We're trying to find one man among hundreds of opponents. Just finding him will be no easy task, let alone reaching him," Moka replied.

"I can't sense his energy accurately with so many power levels all over the place," Goku called.

"Trying to find his Spiritual Pressure's a no go, too. Even if their weren't so many spirits around, considering the fact that this guy doesn't have a soul, he probably doesn't even have a Spiritual Pressure to begin with.

"That's likely a safe bet," Isabella replied.

"Watch out, here they come again!" Teresa shouted as the Familiars swarmed the princesses and their knights, driving them apart!

"They're trying to separate us!" Teresa realized too late. Suddenly, a burst of energy from nearby blew a large group of familiars backwards. She heard Goku yelling and looked back to see a yellow aura around him that was causing the entire area to quake. His hair grew longer as Goku ascended to Super Saiyan 3!

"Goku! We've been separated from the others!" Teresa called.

"I know!"Goku replied, "darn it, it's too dangerous now to try to take them all down in one shot. I might hit one of the others by mistake!"

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we have to destroy the Lich! That's the only way we can win this fight!" Teresa yelled blasting a group of familiars away from me. She coughed lightly and jumped back as Goku burst in and knocked away several more.

"Teresa!"

"I'll be alright, but we have to hurry," Teresa replied charging back into the fight.

….

"There are just to many of them! I can't fight this many by myself!" Isabella shouted, "Naruto, anyone help me!" she screamed as the familiars closed in on her.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo's voice shouted out as the closest familiars were blown away by his attack. He landed behind Isabella and started firing Getsuga's madly, clearing their immediate area of familiars quickly. "You alright?"

"I think so, thank you Ichigo. Where are the others?" Isabella replied.

"I don't know, we got separated. We gotta find that Guardian and take him down or these things'll just keep coming!"

"I know," Isabella replied, "let's find him quickly."

"You've found him," the Lich's voice suddenly hissed as if from everywhere at once. Suddenly, several spectral tentacles shot forward, grabbing Isabella.

"What the… let… go!" she shouted struggling against them as they began to pull her up into the air. Ichigo looked up and saw the Lich standing in the air above him. He grabbed Isabella by the hair and moved away, landing on the other side of the familiars. Isabella struggled to get free, but the Lich held firm causing Isabella to squeal with pain as her hair was pulled painfully.

"I have one of you now. Now I can kill the others and take you back to the doctor so that he can complete his experiments on Shantella," the Lich declared as Isabella's eyes lit up with fright.

"You're not going anywhere! Not now that I know where you are!" Ichigo shouted jumping above the familiars with Zangetsu held high. He shout towards the Lich and brought Zangetsu down, forcing the Lich to raise his own sword to block the attack, letting go of Isabella as he did.

"Fool! Do not get in my way!" the Lich hissed as Ichigo knocked him away.

"I may not be her knight, but I have no idea where Naruto is right now, so I guess the two of us will have to trade for a little bit," Ichigo declared resting Zangetsu over his shoulder, "fine with me. That just means I get to be the one who takes you down."

"Is that so? Let me assure you, it won't be so easy, boy!" the Lich shouted pointing his sword at Ichigo, "I will kill you personally."

"You're not the first person to say that to me," Ichigo replied, "guess we'll find out, won't we!" he shouted charging at his foe who charged at Ichigo. The two met in the middle and there was a burst of energy as the Zanpakto clashed with the Lich's blade. Ichigo pushed forward, forcing the Lich back a step, but the foe quickly recovered and pushed back, stopping Ichigo's advance before parrying and sending Ichigo charging past him. Ichigo turned almost instantly and parried the Lich's sword strike before countering with one of his own, which was parried as well. The two exchanged blows for about a minute before locking their swords against each other.

"This is futile, Ichigo Kurosaki. Surrender now and your death may yet be a painless one," the Lich declared.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me your scared," Ichigo rebutted beginning to push the Lich back.

"Arrogant little fool," the Lich replied, "you seem to forget what you are dealing with?" The Lich reached out its hand and a strange, spiritual energy flowed out of it, taking the form of a sword.

"What the…" Ichigo gasped as the Lich stabbed the sword deep into Ichigo's foot causing the Substitute Soul Reaper to yell with pain.

"Ichigo!" Isabella shouted.

"I am no ordinary foe, Ichigo Kurosaki," the Lich declared as the same spiritual energy began to flow from the Lich again, "even the souls of the dead bend to my will. You would do well to remember that in the next world." The lich roared as an entire beam of spiritual energy emersed from his body, engulfing Ichigo and hiding him from view.

"ICHIGO!" Isabella screamed.

"I found you!" a voice shouted as Clare shot past Isabella. Steel clashed against Steel as Clare and the Lich locked blades.

"Are you angry little witch?" the Lich asked staring into Clare's feral, yellow eyes, "don't worry, you'll join your friend very soon!" he declared forcing Clare back. The spiritual energy appeared again and the beam engulfed Clare this time. The Claymore was just able to raise her Claymore to defend against the attack, but still sustained significant damage.

"Darn it. He's strong," she propping herself up with her Claymore.

"It's over. You will all die here. All you've done has been in vain," the Lich declared coldly, pointing his sword at Clare.

**-to be continued-**

**New ending Theme: Danzai no Hana (CLAYMORE)**


	102. The Fourth Trial 2 SOUL REAPER VS LICH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 102**

**The Fourth Trial part 2**

**SOUL REAPER VS LICH**

"Darn it. He's strong," she propping herself up with her Claymore.

"It's over. You will all die here. All you've done has been in vain," the Lich declared coldly, pointing his sword at Clare. Clare clenched her teeth and rose her Claymore defensively as the same spiritual energy began to emit from the blade.

….

"Ichigo," a familiar voice called out, waking Ichigo. He was inside his inner world, and standing before him was old man Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu? Ah, what the heck hit me?" Ichigo moaned rubbing the back of his head.

"You were damaged by the attack of a very powerful Lich, a blast, created by concentrating the life forces of several hundred souls into a single ray of spiritual pressure, a dark and forbidden form of Kido. This Lich is dabbling into arts best left forgotten," Zangetsu replied.

"What happens to the souls that are concentrated into the attack?" Ichigo asked.

"Liches are powerful S-class demons, far more fearsome then most Hallows. Like Hallows, Liches collect the souls of victims whom they kill or capture after death. However, unlike Hallows who then devour the souls, Liches take the souls prisoner, using those souls to power their attacks. Every familiar that this Lich summons represents a soul that is captured."

"What? You've gotta be kidding," Ichigo replied, "then… the attacks he's using… are actually made up of human souls!"

"Once a soul is devoured by a Lich, they are at the Liches mercy for as long as he lives. Those summoned as familiars are fortunate. Their death as a familiar will simply return their soul to the Liches grasp, where they will then wait to be summoned again. However, the energy attack he used, known as Spirit Blast, is different," Zangetsu revealed, "the souls used in such a fierce blast are utterly destroyed and are entirely erased from existence."

"What! You're saying that when he uses that attack… he's destroying some of the souls he's captured!" Ichigo exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"It is time, Ichigo."

"Right. Zangetsu, tell me one thing. When we defeat him, the souls he captured…"

"If a Lich is destroyed, then the souls he has imprisoned are set free," Zangetsu replied.

"Alright, then let's hurry up and end this before he has a chance to destroy any more souls!" Ichigo ordered charging past Zangetsu. The Zanpakuto spirit vanished into a wave of black spiritual energy which then surrounded Ichigo.

….

"Be gone, Silver eyed Witch!" the Lich roared firing his Spirit Blast at Clare.

"It's too much… I can't block an attack like this!" Clare cursed to herself as the blast closed in on her.

"Clare! No!" Isabella shouted as Clare was engulfed by the blast.

"You're friends are such fools. Now Princess, you are coming with me to see the doctor, while your sisters and your friends are slain one by one by my familiars. As I said before, you've come so far, but it is all in vain."

"You shouldn't get too overconfident, monster!" a voice called from above the Lich. He looked up to see Ichigo standing in the air above him, Clare under his arm. He shot down to the ground and set Clare down. "You alright?"

"Nothing I can't fix," Clare replied, "I'll worry about that later." She stood up and grabbed her Claymore.

"What you're doing to these people… it's unforgivable!" Ichigo shouted, "treating them like they're nothing more than energy!"

"You seem to know a great deal about Liches, Ichigo Kurosaki. To be aware that every one of those familiars that I have summoned is the soul of a human being who was once every bit as alive as you or I, you would have to have an understanding of forbidden knowledge lost from both the Soul Society and the world of the living for Millennia."

"Who the hell are you!" Ichigo roared.

"I suppose there is no harm in telling you. Once long ago, I was a Soul Reaper. In fact, I was a Soul Reaper Captain, but I gave all that up when I found an ancient Tome, long forgotten, in the Research and Development archive.

"Tome?"

"It's another word for book," Clare revealed.

"I know that, I'm not Luffy," Ichigo replied.

"Yes, apparently, the R and D captain at the time, none other than Kisuke Urahara, had discovered the tome while on a sojourn to the world of the living. However, upon discovering its contents, the fool sealed it away. I only stumbled upon it by complete accident.

"What kind of book was this?" Ichigo demanded.

"You haven't figured it out then? It was a tome of Necromancy, a form of kido, forbidden for thousands of years within the Soul Society, the art of bringing the souls of the dead back from beyond the grave to use as a weapon," the Lich replied, "it was actually a rather interesting read. It contained all the secrets of capturing and absorbing souls to be used as Necromantic energy. It also contained within its pages… the secrets of Lichdom. How a Soul Reaper could surrender the very essence of their being, their very soul, in exchange for immeasurable power. The rest is history. It was a difficult journey, but in the end, I became a Lich and gained powers beyond that of any Soul Reaper."

"And how many people have had to die so that you could obtain that power!" Ichigo roared.

"Die? My dear boy, you speak of souls as if they were not already dead. It is true, that in order to tap in to the fullest extent of my power, certain sacrifices must be made, but in all honesty, what is a dead soul but the disembodied energy of a human being. I merely make use of that energy."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, "if you were really a Soul Reaper, then you have to realize how stupid you sound now! Those souls aren't just a source of power for you to use however you want! Their human souls! You have no right messing with them like that!"

"I see you share Captain Urahara's narrow vision. He said something very similar to me when he discovered I had been dabbling with the Necromantic arts. It's because of him that I lost everything. My pride, my reputation, even my rank as a Soul Reaper were all stripped away from me when he revealed to that foolish old man what I had done. Not that it matters now. I am more powerful than any mere Soul Reaper."

"Is that right? Well, I guess we'll find out won't we," Ichigo replied.

"Indeed we will. I believe we got off on the wrong foot, so why don't we start this the right way. I am Captain Kinsuchi Urameshi, former Captain of Squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads and Lich."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper!" Ichigo replied.

"Yes, it is time for me to kill you, Substitute Soul Reaper!" Urameshi declared raising his sword, "I haven't done this in a long time. Fell honored, boy, I'm about to reveal my Zanpakuto. Crush him, Kabutowari!" he shouted as his sword began to glow and grow in size. The weapon that the Zanpakuto transformed into was a giant, two sided ax with a long handle. A long black chain tied the hilt of the blade to its wielders wrist, likely allowing the Zanpakuto to be thrown and quickly recovered.

"You'd better do better than that," Ichigo declared, "you said you were a Captain, didn't you?"

"I was indeed," Urameshi declared.

"Well then, I'd say there's no reason for us to hold back," Ichigo declared holding Zangetsu out in front of him, "BANKAI!" he shouted as a black wave of spiritual energy washed over him, converting his blade and soul reaper uniform to their Bankai state. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Bankai huh? I knew a great deal about you Substitute Soul Reaper, but I had no idea you had achieved your Zanpakuto's highest form. Very well then!" Urameshi shouted as his Zanpakuto began to radiate spiritual energy, "BANKAI!" Dozens of souls appeared around him and covered him from view. Ichigo and Clare watched anxiously as the cover grew until it was almost three times their size. When it cleared, both knights stood up in dumbstruck awe.

"What… in the…" Ichigo stuttered. Urameshi stood before them with no weapon in his hand. Instead, a giant demon in samurai armor that reminded Ichigo of Captain Komamura's Bankai. Clutched in the monsters hand was a giant axe with a blade as large as the demon was.

"Demon King Kabutowari!" Urameshi declared smugly, "behold, the face of your doom."

"I wouldn't be getting to overconfident if I were you. If you underestimate me, you'll regret it," Ichigo declared firmly.

"Is that right?" Urameshi replied, "well then, come at me, Substitute Soul Reaper and prove me wrong."

"With pleasure!" Ichigo shouted charging forward. Urameshi didn't move a finger, but Kabutowari did. It swung its axe horizontally towards Ichigo who barely managed to fly above it. "That thing's pretty fast considering its size, but it's still not fast enough," Ichigo declared vanishing from sight as the Zanpakuto swung the axe down where he had been.

"It's true, my Bankai doesn't have the speed to keep up with your incredibly nimble Bankai, however you forget that I am far more than any mere Soul Reaper!" Urameshi declared as the aura of a Spirit Blast appeared around him.

"Darn it. This is the technique that destroys the souls he uses to fire it. I can't stop him from using it!" Ichigo realized as Urameshi fired his attack. "I'm sorry. You will be avenged! GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared firing his attack at the encroaching Spirit Blast. The two attacks collided and exploded. Ichigo landed on the ground and charged through the smoke screen at his foe, but was forced to jump back quickly as the axe slammed into the ground where he had been.

"Darn it! Don't you see that every time you use that attack, people's souls are destroyed! How can you just throw away their lives like that!"

"My dear boy, do you lose sleep over the power you use to fire your Piercer of the Heavens? These things, these 'people's souls' as you call them, are nothing more to me than what Spiritual Pressure or Reishi is to you. Despite the cost of the attack, once I add your soul and the souls of your friends to my power, the combined strength will more than make up for it. However, if you'd prefer… Hado 31: Shakkaho!" the Lich shouted firing a red blast of fire at Ichigo.

"What the…" Ichigo exclaimed knocking the blast away with Zangetsu, "great. He can use Kido too!"

"You seem surprised. Such techniques are child's play for one who has reached Captain level," Urameshi replied.

"Well, that makes things a little more complicated. Judging from what I've seen of your Bankai, it's able to attack me regardless of your actions, leaving you free to use your Kido. In other words, this is like fighting two opponents at once."

"Correct you are, Ichigo Kurosaki," Urameshi replied confidently.

"Well, if that's how it is. It seems to me that it's only fair this be a two on two fight," Clare declared walking up alongside Ichigo.

"Heh, I guess that sounds fair," Ichigo replied, "be careful though. Leave the Zanpakuto to me. I'll leave him to you."

"Very well, I'm not complaining," Clare replied holding her Claymore out in front of her.

"I hope not. Either way, we're in for one heck of a fight here," Ichigo declared.

"It's nothing we can't handle," Clare replied charging at the Lich as Ichigo waited behind. As he expected, the Zanpakuto rose its axe and struck for Clare who nimbly repositioned her body so that the axe missed her by a hair.

"Now!" Ichigo declared forming his Hallow Mask and charging at the oversized Zanpakuto.

"No! A trap!" Urameshi realized, "you won't win like that! Hado 63: Raikoho!" he shouted firing a yellow beam at energy at Ichigo!

"No you don't," Clare said as her eyes turned yellow and the muscles in her right arm tensed. Clare swung her Claymore forward and unleashed her Quick Sword attack, forcing the yellow beam back until it exploded.

"No!" Urameshi shouted as Ichigo flew up above his Zanpakuto.

"This ends now!" the hallowfied Ichigo shouted as he lunged forward and stapped the point of Tensa Zangetsu into the forehead of the Demon King Kabutowari!

"No!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as a his attack roared from the blade, piercing clean through Kabutowari's head! The Zanpakuto roared and fell backwards, then shattered into dozens of pieces.

"That should do it," Ichigo declared landing beside Clare.

"This isn't over," Urameshi declared, "Bakudo 62 Hyapporankan!" he pointed out his hand and a rod of light fired out from it.

"Watch it!" Ichigo ordered as the rod exploded into hundreds of tiny rods. The two warriors were overwhelmed by the sheer number of rods and were stabbed through by several of them and pinned to the ground.

"Darn it, I can't move!" Clare shouted.

"Crud… how did this happen!" Ichigo cursed pulling against the rods which held him in place.

"You may have destroyed my Zanpakuto, but in the end, it doesn't matter. I am a Lich. My powers are far beyond those of normal Soul Reapers," Urameshi declared as the Spirit Blast aura appeared around him, "now die." Suddenly, the aura around him dissipated without firing a blast!

"What the… what's happening!" Urameshi shouted as his Bakudo was broken as well and Clare and Ichigo were freed. He realized that he was trapped in a strange circle!

"Spell-Binding Circle," Yami's voice called causing the Lich to look up in surprise. Yami stood only a few feet away, an active Trap Card in his Duel Disc.

"How… my familiars should have…"

"You only have yourself to blame. You became so preoccupied with crushing Ichigo that you neglected to summon back your familiars as we destroyed them," Teresa revealed approaching them, "you failed because of your blind rage against Soul Reapers."

"Shut up! You know nothing of me!" Urameshi shouted as the other warriors gathered behind Clare and Ichigo.

"I know more about you then you may think. Your past is as obvious to me as though it were written in a book. You can't imagine, how those pathetic little Soul Reapers could have the nerve to banish someone of your caliber. Someone who had learned what you had learned. After all, even if it was a forbidden art, what did it matter if a few useless Peons were lost forever if it meant gaining the power you had achieved. The Soul Reapers should have been proud of your achievements, am I wrong?" It was apparent from the look on Urameshi's face that Teresa had struck a nerve.

"Worthless Soul Reapers. They understand nothing. Every last one of them deserves death! The fools, they were so concerned with whether or not it was 'ethical' that they couldn't see what I had gained. What incredible power I had gained! They just couldn't see…"

"No, Captain Kinsuchi Urameshi, you are the fool who could not see. Could not see that you had forsaken your duties as a Soul Reaper and forsaken the lives of those you had sworn to protect in the pursuit of a damnable power, that in the end, will only bring you pain. Tell me, Urameshi, are you aware of the punishment for practicing Necromancy?"

"Why should I care! With this power, I cannot be bested, I cannot be beaten! I will never die! I will never have to face that punishment!"

"Only a fool believes that he can commit a crime without paying the consequences," Teresa replied coldly, "the practice of Necromancy is a crime against both the World of the Living and the Soul Society. You will suffer beyond comprehension in the deepest pits of Hell for the rest of eternity."

"And who is going to kill me! You, Princess? Let me out of this circle and we'll see who ends up dead," Urameshi declared struggling against the Spell Binding Circle.

"Very well, Yugi, let him go," Teresa ordered. Without hesitation, Yami removed his Spell Binding Circle card which broke the spell around Urameshi. Teresa stepped forward, prepared to attack, but Ichigo stepped between her and the Lich.

"What are you doing, Ichigo. We cannot spare his life. If we do, then those souls he's trapped will remain trapped. Will you allow them to suffer in order to spare the life of a man who chose the path of suffering himself?"

"I'm not sparing him, Teresa. This is a Soul Reaper matter. I'm the one who should end this," Ichigo replied. Teresa was speechless for a few seconds, then smiled and stepped back.

"Well met, Substitute Soul Reaper. He's all yours."

"You can still summon that sword you used earlier, right? The one you made using your souls. Do it," Ichigo ordered.

"What are you playing at, Soul Reaper. Is this some foolish sense of honor?" Urameshi replied.

"Not a chance. You're dead whether you do or don't, but I'd rather not have to strike down someone who can't defend themself. I'm giving you one last chance to strike me down. That's what you want, isn't it? To destroy the foolish Soul Reapers who couldn't understand the power you had achieved. Now draw your sword," Ichigo ordered again reforming his Hallow Mask which had broken when he was hit by Urameshi's Bakudo.

"You will regret this, Substitute Soul Reaper," Urameshi declared forming his sword, "I'll kill you now!" he shouted charging at Ichigo. Ichigo stepped forward and blasted towards his foe. Both Soul Reapers vanished from sight for a second before reappearing on the opposite side from where they had started, both panting heavily. Ichigo's mask shattered and blood spurted from a small wound in his shoulder, forcing him to drive his sword into the ground in order to stay upright. Urameshi wasn't so lucky, as a massive amount of spiritual energy began to gush out of a large gash that extended from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip. He roared with pain as every soul that he had absorbed exited his body, leaving him nothing more than a withered husk. The former Soul Reaper Captain's eyes still showed their disbelief as he fell backwards, stiff as a stone. The Lich had been beaten.


	103. The Fifth Trial AMARU

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 103**

**The Fifth Trial**

**AMARU**

"Wahoo! One more trial to go and we'll be done," Luffy exclaimed, "let's get this done so we can go home and eat!"

"If we pull this off, we are so having a feast that'll put the one we had when you guys first got here to shame," Renee declared smiling.

"Good luck with that. Between Luffy, Naruto, and Goku, I don't think we have that much food left in the castle," Silphia replied.

"Hey, uhh shouldn't we be staying focused. That last trial was really tough, and I have a feeling this last one's gonna be even tougher," Flora declared.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Goku asked noticing that the knuckle-headed ninja was being unusually quiet.

"Huh, no nothing, why do you ask?" Naruto replied.

"You seem troubled, you sure it's nothing?"

"I don't know Goku. Something about this Shinno guy sounds familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on where I've heard about him," Naruto replied.

"Maybe he comes from your world. Either way, I'm sure it's no big deal, and besides, once we take the guy down, it won't matter anyway," Luffy said looking back at his comrades, "it'll be easy. I say we fuse into Luto and teach him a lesson."

"Yeah! Great idea, Luffy! Now I'm pumped up! Let's do this!" Naruto shouted running forward.

"Right behind you, Naruto!" Luffy shouted chasing after him.

"Never thought I'd say it, but I think those two are actually starting to grow on me," Moka said.

"Like a fungus, maybe," Clare replied.

….

It wasn't long before they reached the door for the fifth challenge.

"Well here it is. Let's get this done," Teresa ordered as the warriors approached the door.

"Clare, is something wrong?" Moka asked glancing over at her friend who seemed a little tense.

"I sense yoki from beyond this door," Clare replied, "but it's not like any other Yoki I've ever felt before… there's something else that's mingling with the Yoki, but I can't figure out what it… wait… I think it might be… it is. It's Chakra."

Naruto didn't hear what she said as he opened the door and charged through it. The room looked like a giant coliseum. The warriors emerged at the top of a large stairway leading down into a circular pit, and in the center of the pit… was a woman with long hair that was the exact same shade of blonde as Clare's.

"A Claymore?" Moka wondered aloud as Clare shook her head.

"No, her yoki is too out of control for a Claymore. She's an Awakened Being," Clare replied.

"There's… no way," Naruto gasped, "I… I know that girl!" Naruto's eyes widened with surprise and dismay as the girl looked up at him, tears flowing from her eyes, "AMARU!"

"Naruto? It's… you. It's really you," the girl replied, almost looking happy. It was indeed, Amaru.

"What happened to you! Amaru, what are you doing here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It… it was the Doctor," Amaru stuttered, beginning to cry, "he said that… he would kill everyone in my village if I didn't come with him… and… he brought me here. He did… horrible things to me. It… it hurt so bad."

"I'm familiar with the feeling," Clare declared stepping forward.

"Clare… what the heck is this! What'd he do to Amaru!" Naruto shouted.

"He's turned her into a Claymore. Half-human, half-monster. What I want to know is how. Only members of the Organization should be familiar with that procedure… I don't understand how this man could have learned it if he's not even from my world."

"I don't get it. If Amaru's a Claymore, that means she's really strong, like Clare is, right. If she helps us out, there's no way this Doctor guy'll stand a chance," Luffy declared.

"It's not that simple Luffy. Amaru was a Claymore, but not anymore," Clare revealed, "somehow, she has been forced beyond what her human mind was capable of handling. She has become an Awakened Being."

"Huh, I don't get it. What's so bad about waking?" Luffy asked.

"It's not that kind of awakening, Luffy. It happens when a Claymore exceeds the limits of her Yoki power and turns into a full monster. Rigaldo is a good example of one you've faced."

"You mean that lion guy from when we saved Zelda!" Naruto exclaimed, "you're saying that… Amaru has..."

"I'm willing to bet it's taking every bit of humanity she can muster right now just to keep her human form. Soon, she'll lose that battle and she'll attack us," Clare said.

"I'm sorry… Naruto," Amuru whined as tears began to well up in her eyes once again.

"Amaru! You can't… there's gotta be something we can do, some way we can help you! Please, Amaru, just let us pass, I… I don't want to fight you.

"Nar…u…to…" Amaru said clutching her head as though she was in pain. She pointed her hand behind her and a door suddenly appeared, "please… hurry… Naruto. I can't stop myself… much longer."

"But Amaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Go Naruto," Clare ordered, "you too, Luffy. Teresa, you should go as well. In fact, I think it'd be best if you all move on."

"Clare?" Naruto gasped, shocked at the Claymore's order.

"What're you going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I know all too well what this girl is suffering through, and I intend to end that suffering," Clare replied.

"What? Clare… you can't…" Naruto began.

"You can't do anything for her, Naruto!" Clare exclaimed angrily, "once you've awakened, you can never become a human again! You should move on while you have a chance, we can't afford to waste any more time."

"Then… I should be the one to do it," Naruto declared sadly, looking down at the still struggling Amaru.

"No. I have more experience dealing with this kind of opponent. If you want to do something for Amaru, then make sure the monster who did this to her pays for it," Clare replied.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, then replied. "You can count on it. Luffy!"

"Let's go!" Luffy ordered as the two warriors tore through the door at top speed.

"Be careful, Clare. Make sure you catch up with us once you're done," Ichigo ordered.

"Don't worry about me," Clare replied, "I can handle myself."

"Alright then. Goku, Yugi, shall we?" Ichigo replied.

"You'll do fine. Just do what you can for her, and don't die," Goku ordered as the three knights went through as well. The princesses soon followed, all except for Teresa.

"Teresa," Clare ordered, "go to your sister. I have things under control here."

"I don't doubt it, Clare," Teresa replied, "I just don't think you're properly dressed for a fight like this." Clare was surprised and looked down at her clothing. She was still wearing the outfit that Yukari had purchased for her in the future, but…

"Teresa, now really isn't the time. Besides, it's not like I have anything else to…" Clare began, but was interrupted as Teresa pointed her fingers at the Claymore and silver light appeared around Clare's body. When the light vanished, Clare's casual attire has been replaced… by her Claymore uniform.

"That's much better. Now you look more like a knight," Teresa declared.

"You're kidding right, we have a knight wearing an orange jumpsuit, a knight wearing a red vest, shorts, and a straw hat, and two knights wearing school uniforms. I think Clare looked more like one of our group in her other outfit," Moka declared chuckling.

"Moka? Why are you still…" Clare began.

"I'm not letting you shoulder this burden all by yourself. The guys can handle whatever that Doctor throws at them. We girls need to stick together," Moka replied.

"I can assure you that my sisters would not appreciate that statement," Teresa declared, sounding serious but smiling broadly, "come back to me alive you two. Don't do anything reckless here."

"Just leave it to us, Princess," Moka declared, cracking her knuckles and jumping up and down a few times.

"Don't worry, Teresa. We'll be fine. We still have jobs to do as your Knights after all. Go save your sister," Clare ordered.

"Very well then," Teresa replied, "good luck… my friends." With that, the silver haired Princess turned and slipped through the exit door, just as Amaru lost her control and the door disappeared.

"Well, no escaping now, even if we wanted to," Moka declared.

"Here she comes. Get ready Moka," Clare ordered drawing her Claymore.

"Right. Heh, you know it's too bad Yugi and Serena aren't here. We could have the old Team Knight back together again," Moka declared preparing to fight.

"I suppose so. Still I imagine Yugi will be more useful to Goku and the others," Clare replied.

"I guess you're right. Hey, I just had a thought. Do you think Serena's introduced herself to Joey yet? I hope not, I'd rather like to see his reaction when he finds out she's his niece from the future," Moka replied.

"I don't think this is the time for simple conversation, although, now that you mention it… it would be… entertaining," Clare said.

"I knew you'd agree."

….

Naruto could hear Amaru's screams as the last of her humanity slipped away and she began to turn into a monster from the other side of the door.

"Don't look back!" Luffy ordered, "we have to keep moving forward! You heard what Clare said. Let's beat the crap outta the guy who did this to your friend!"

"I know!" Naruto replied as a door came into view at the end of the tunnel. Before they went in the door, however, Naruto stopped, which caused Luffy to stop too. The two stood silent and still until the others caught up.

"Hey, what's up Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you… okay?" Isabella asked sounding worried.

"Listen guys. I'm not stupid enough to think I can defeat this guy on my own," Naruto revealed looking back at his friends, "so Luffy and I are going to fuse into Luto, but I want the rest of you to stay out of this fight." The others were hesitant for a moment, but then Goku replied.

"We understand, he's all yours, Naruto."

"Thanks guys. Ready Luffy?"

"Let's do it, Naruto."

"Fuuuuusion! Haaaa!"

….

The door into Doctor Shinno's lab burst open. The doctor didn't even look up from Shantella as he spoke casually. "Welcome, Naruto. I wondered when you'd arrive."

"You seem to be confused," a voice replied from behind causing him to look up. The hair and eyes were those of Naruto, but this boy was certainly not Naruto.

"I am called Luto, and I'm the one who is going to kill you."

….

Clare watched sadly as a bright yellow Yoki aura extended from ground to ceiling. The figure that emerged from it stood as tall as a small house with several vine like tentacles extending from its heavily armored torso. Her neck was long and covered with thick armor as well, as was her lizard like head. Her stomach and chest were armored as well and four arms with three fingers with sharp claws on the end extended from her shoulders, as well as four legs with three toes with razor sharp claws from her torso. Extending from her back was an armored tail with four sharp spikes at the end.

"So this is an Awakened Being," Moka declared, a slight amount of pity in her voice for the girl, Amaru.

"I'm sorry," Clare said calmly, "I promise to make this as quick and painless as I can. Let's go Moka."

"I'm right behind you," Moka replied as the two heroes charged at the awakened Amaru.

**(In case anyone is not aware, both Dr. Shinno and Amaru are from the second Naruto Shippuden movie, Bonds)**


	104. The Fifth Trial 2 PAIN OF LOSS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 104**

**The Fifth Trial part 2**

**THE PAIN OF LOSS**

Clare leapt into the air over the head of Amaru and lashed out with several rapid slashes from her sword. The blade wasn't able to puncture the armor, however, and the attacks were completely useless.

"Her armor's too thick. I can't deal any damage," Clare realized landing and leaping to the side as Amaru's fist crushed the ground where she had been standing. She wasn't paying attention to Moka and the vampire's foot caught her under the jaw, causing her to step back as Clare charged forward and slashed again, causing the awakened Amaru to jump backwards, away from the two warriors.

"Are attacks are completely ineffective against her," Moka realized as well, "what do we do?"

"We've got to find a weak spot. Somewhere where her armor isn't as strong and I can cut through it."

"Easier said than done. I don't think there's a single portion of her body that isn't covered in armor," Moka replied.

"No, if that were the case then she wouldn't be able to move. The armor has to have joints in it that allow her body to move, despite the armoring. That's where she can be attacked."

"Alright, so find the joints," Moka replied, "let's do it." Having determined their plan, the two female warriors charged back at their target.

Amaru roared and opened her mouth, firing dozens of sharp needles from it! "Watch it!" Clare ordered as the two warriors evaded the needles and charged at Amaru from below. Clare unleashed a fearsome barrage of rapid slashes while Moka began jumping up and down, kicking Amaru's stomach whenever she was close enough to reach. After a while, it became obvious that they were having no luck finding a weak spot on her underside.

"That's impossible. There has to be something. We need to find it," Clare declared jumping to the side as Amaru's fist slammed into the ground where she had been standing.

"Let's try this!" Moka shouted jumping high over Amaru's head as she swung down, exposing the back of her head and neck. Moka slammed her foot into the back of Amaru's neck, knocking the monster over, but not doing any real damage!

"Guess I have no choice. I'll have to try Wind Cutter," Clare realized, sheathing her sword. Drawing on all the strength she could, Clare unleashed her technique, swinging her sword so quickly that it still appeared to be in its sheathe. Hundreds of tiny little clanks could be heard as Clare's sword bounced off of Amaru's armor, causing the awakened being to close her eyes and grit her teeth in pain.

"No good. It didn't do anything," Clare cursed as Moka kicked Amaru in the back knocking her flat on her face and jumping back, landing beside Clare.

"Any ideas?" Moka asked clenching her teeth.

"Quickly running out of them," Clare replied, "her armor… it's been a long time since I encountered Yoma hide that was this strong. I just can't figure out how we can cut it.

"Maybe we don't have to. My kicks are hitting her with enough force to knock her down. Maybe if we find a tender spot in the armor, I can crack it and you can take it from there."

"That may just work, but we'd have to find a weak spot," Clare replied.

"I was hoping you'd have an idea as to how to handle that," Moka replied.

"I just might. It's a long shot, but it's our best chance. If she does have a weak spot, even if she's not aware of it, there's a good chance that she'll instinctively be very protective of that area. If we can identify a part on her body that she's taking a great deal of care to protect, there's a good chance that that spot will be weaker than the rest of her armor. There's no guarantee that that spot will be weak enough though, and even if it is, it will be difficult to accurately determine the location."

"That's pretty clever. If you can pull that off, I may just rethink whether or not Yugi is the smartest member of our team. So then I guess the question is, can you identify a spot like that?" Moka asked.

"While I'm fighting her, it will be next to impossible to read her movements with that degree of accuracy."

"Well what if you just stand here and watch while I fight her? Just tell me what to do and I'll see to it that it gets done. That way, you can focus on finding the weak spot."

"It's risky, but it might work. Are you sure?" Clare replied.

"You say that like we have another choice," Moka replied, "if you can't find a weak spot, we won't be able to win this fight. We at least have to try."

"Alright, but you'd better not get killed."

"Heh, don't worry about me. I'm not that easy to get rid of!" Moka replied charging at Amaru alone.

"Alright, I have to keep a close eye on her. I have to watch for any subtle, unnecessary movements that might give away her weak point," Clare whispered closing her eyes and feeling the Yoki flowing through the Awakened Being.

"You poor thing," Moka hissed jumping over one of Amaru's attacks and clobbering the Awakened in the left cheek with her foot, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't your fault, but I have no choice!"

Amaru swung at the Vampire with one of her arm, but Moka was able to block the attack with a strong kick. The force of the attack still drove her back to the ground and she had to leap backwards to evade another attack. She dashed to the side as Amaru fired more of her needle attacks from her mouth, all of which littered the ground where Moka had been standing. Amaru continued to fire the needle attack forcing Moka to sprint at top speed just to stay ahead of the barrage.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Moka shouted leaping into the air. As Moka soared over the monsters back and out of its line of sight, Clare noticed a strange twitch in Amaru's right side.

"It was subtle, but she did something just now when she was unable to see Moka. It may have been a coincidence… but then again…"

Moka landed a powerful kick right in the center of Amaru's back causing the Awakened being to buckle and drop to its knees.

"Hurry Clare. I don't know how long I can keep this up," Moka cursed quietly as she landed and leapt to the side again to dodge more of Amaru's needles. She was caught off guard, however, as she landed and Amaru swung her left hand, knocking Moka flying. The vampire was unfortunate enough to land in a spot where the needles had been shot earlier and several of them punctured sever inches into her arms and body causing her to yelp. Despite this, she rose quickly to her feet.

"Grr, lucky shot, but you won't get another one!" Moka roared pulling needles from her limbs as blood dripped from her new injuries. She clenched her teeth as Amaru rose her arm. Several tentacles with sharp spikes on the ends shot out of Amaru's hand and began to snake towards Moka who was just able to leap aside as they hit the ground where she'd been standing. The tentacles didn't stop, however, as one shot out of the cloud of dust kicked up by the impact and wrapped itself around Moka's throat.

"Gah, darn it," Moka choked as more tentacles came at her! Suddenly, the tentacle around her neck slacked off, allowing Moka to jump out of the way not a moment too soon. She looked up and saw Clare, her Claymore driven into the ground at the end of the severed tentacle. "Any luck!"

"I think I may have found something. Can you jump over her body again!" Clare replied.

"Piece of cake!" Moka replied jumping high over Amaru's back side. Just like before, when she could no longer see Moka, Amaru's right side tensed as though she were trying to keep her right shoulder away from wherever her attacker might be.

"Hit her right shoulder! Whenever she can't see you, she tries to move it away from you! It's our best shot!" Clare ordered.

"Got it!" Moka replied shifting her body so that she was coming towards the shoulder, "here goes nothing!" Putting everything she had into one powerful kick, Moka smiled as the armor over the right shoulder splintered under her foot. "It worked! You're up!" she shouted pushing off the shoulder and launching herself backwards.

"Alright! I might not be able to land a killing blow from here, but…!" Clare shouted as her eyes flashed yellow and a Yoki aura appeared around her. She brought her Claymore down against the splintered armor, severing through it and cleaving clean through both of her right arms and separating them from her body. Amaru roared with pain as Clare crashed into the ground.

"It was a little messier then I had hoped, but cleaving off those arms was the only way to open her up for a fatal blow. Now that I can get to the inside of the armor, where it's weaker, I can cut through!" Clare shouted releasing as much Yoki as she safely could, "stand back Moka!" she ordered charging at the severely damaged Amaru.

_I'm sorry Naruto. I know she's a friend of yours, but once a person has Awakened, there's no turning back. There's only one way to end her torment now. Only death can release her from her pain. _Swinging with all her might, Clare slammed her Claymore against the severed shoulder where the arm had once been. As she had hoped, the armor was far weaker on the inside then it was on the outside and the Claymore was able to cut deep into it, almost far enough to take the head, but was stopped just short. Amaru roared with pain, but didn't die.

"Darn it. I was so close!" Clare cursed as Amaru opened her mouth to fire a point black needle barrage into the defenseless Clare.

"I don't think so! Learn your place!" Moka suddenly shouted charging in from out of nowhere and slamming her foot into the hilt of Clare's Claymore. Combining the strength, Claymore and Vampire pulled the sword the rest of the way through. Amaru roared one final sad roar as her head separated from her body.

….

Luto felt a slight sadness wash over him rather suddenly, causing a tear to come to his eye. Doctor Shinno soon revealed why that was. "Ah, how unfortunate, it seems that Amaru is dead. I had hoped that by bestowing her with such great power, she would at least be able to do a little damage. It seems she was as useless to me as an Awakened Being as she was as a human."

"You monster… how could you do that to her!" Luto screamed, "She trusted you!" Shinno's eyes widened with surprise and fear as a cloak of 3 tails appeared around the fused warrior. He charged at Shinno and slammed the palm of his hand into the Doctor knocking him back into a wall, then roared madly as he charged at the Doctor yet again.

….

"Looks like Luto's got this fight under control," Ichigo said calmly, "serves that monster right for using that girl like that."

"Guys, something's been bothering me," Flora piped up suddenly.

"What is it Flora?" Goku asked.

"Well, when we first got here and Luffy beat up that gatekeeper, he said that his five **brothers **would defeat us, right?"

"Yeah, he did. What about it?" Ichigo asked.

"He wasn't the only one who mentioned how his older brothers would get vengeance on us for beating them," Flora said.

"Yeah, I remember. That Uritake guy even said that his eldest brother would avenge him, so what's your point?" Ichigo asked.

"Uritake? You mean Uramenki, right?" Rene replied.

"His name was Urameshi," Flora corrected them both, "sheesh, all brawn and no brain."

"What was that brat! I couldn't quite hear you!" Rene roared glaring down at her younger sister.

"What I'm trying to say," Flora shouted standing up on her tiptoes and returning her sisters stare, "is why did all those guys talk about brothers if the fifth trial's fighter was a girl!"

"Huh, she makes a good point. Maybe they messed up or something," Ichigo replied.

"I don't think so!" Goku replied, "Get back!" The 3 remaining knights and the Princesses were just able to move out of the way as a giant bolder slammed into where they'd been standing.

"Now what! I thought we'd gotten past all the trials!" Silphia shouted as another boulder flew towards them. Ichigo reached for Zangetsu, but, as usual, Goku was faster. He flew forward and punched the rock, shattering it into pebbles. The warriors looked up and spotted their attacker. He was a large man with a muscular build that was entirely covered under thick, brown hair.

"What the heck! We beat all the guardians, didn't we!" Ichigo shouted.

"Not quite. Looks like we've still got the fifth one to deal with!" Goku replied.

"So Amaru wasn't a guardian after all," Yami declared coldly, "she was only a distraction, likely meant to crush Naruto's spirit so that Shinno could crush him.

"Well, looks like that backfired," Ichigo replied, "all he did was make Naruto mad. So, what do you guys say we handle this last Guardian now?

"Let's do it. I'm bored with just sitting on the side lines!" Goku replied as the three remaining knights charged the 5th Guardian!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing his attack which caught the monster in the legs and knocked him off balance.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yami ordered, summoning Dark Magician who blasted the off balance creature and blew it onto its back. Goku flew above the downed monster and erupted into a Super Saiyan.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted firing his attack at the demon, who was engulfed and obliterated.

"That was a little anti-climactic," Renee sighed, "I would've expected better from the final Guardian."

"Against Ichigo, Goku, and Yugi all at once. Wow, you really had some high expectations, just because you got your butt kicked by the third one," Silphia taunted.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up," Renee threatened.

"Just saying," Silphia replied.

"Now Luffy and Naruto just have to defeat Dr. Shinno and we can finally end this," Teresa declared, "it's up to them now."


	105. Rescue Shantella LUTO'S ASSAULT

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 105**

**Rescue Shantella**

**LUTO'S FIERCE ASSAULT**

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luto shouted slamming his fist into Shinno and knocking the wicked doctor several feet backwards. Luto's arm stretched back as far as it could inside the room and shot forward, nailing Shinno in the chest, "and Bazooka!" Shinno coughed at the force of the impact and was blown clear back into the wall. Luto prepared to continue the fight as Shinno rose back to his feet.

"Not bad, Luto," the doctor said menacingly, "but it seems Naruto has forgotten. I am invincible! Allow me to demonstrate!" Shinno shouted as a black chakra aura engulfed him and hid him from view. When he reappeared, his hair had turned long and black and his slender physique had suddenly become incredibly large and muscular, "you see! So great is my power, I can even open the Eighth inner gate, The Gate of Death, without fear of consequence. Insignificant children cannot stop me!"

"We'll see about that! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Luto shouted creating 10 Luto clones who all leapt at the newly empowered doctor!

"You'll have to do better than that, worthless little runt!" Shinno shouted as he knocked all of the clones away before planting a fierce punch into Luto's stomach.

"Not good enough! Gum Gum Whip!" Luto shouted recovering almost instantly and swinging his leg around and kicking the doctor, extending his leg as he did and propelling Shinno all the way into the wall before pulling back his leg. Shinno burst out of the wall and swung his arm, Catching Luto in the jaw and sending his head flying backwards… but just the head.

"What the… what is this!" Shinno exclaimed.

"Those attacks won't do any good against me!" Luto shouted, "I have Luffy's abilities, which means I'm a rubber man!" His head shot forward towards Shinno who could only watch in surprise! "Gum Gum Headbut!" Luto shouted as his forehead collided with Shinno's, slamming the Doctor into the ground. Luto was surprised as Shinno began laughing.

"I see… a Devil Fruit user! So this boy Luffy ate the fruit of a Devil Tree, eh! Judging from your abilities, I'm assuming you have the powers of the Gum Gum Fruit!" Shinno exclaimed laughing hysterically.

"He knows about Devil Fruit?" Silphia wondered aloud.

"And Awakened Beings and Soul Reapers. How has this man acquired knowledge of so many dimensions outside his own?" Teresa wondered.

"Uh… guys, we've got a problem," Ichigo said suddenly.

"What is it Ichigo?" Goku asked looking up, "oh, that's what it is."

"Yep, the fifth Guardian guys back up," Ichigo declared as the monstrous Fifth Guardian towered over them.

"Huh, I thought we got rid of him. Guess he's stronger then he looks," Goku declared.

"Guess so," Ichigo declared drawing Zangetsu, "Bankai!"

"Hey big guy! Are you gonna tell us your name!" Goku asked. The monster didn't reply, it just attacked forcing Goku and Ichigo to leap aside. "Huh, guess not."

"This guy doesn't seem to be much for brains. I'm guessing he can't even talk," Ichigo sighed, "whoa!" he shouted suddenly just scooting under the monsters swinging arm. "Hey! Watch it, will ya!" he shouted as the monster began flailing its arms around wildly as Ichigo narrowly dodged each attack. "Darn it!" Ichigo shouted soaring around one arm and flying up at the Guardian's head at top speed, "I said cut it out! Getsuga Tensho!" The blast slammed into the Guardians head, causing it to fall backwards. Goku appeared above it as it fell and threw an energy blast into it, causing it to explode.

"That should do it," Goku declared as the creature roared from the smoke, "or not."

"Interesting. Silphia!" Teresa called.

"Got it," Silphia replied shutting her eyes, "you're not gonna believe this, but that thing has five distinct energy sources emitting from five specific points on its body. One at both shoulders, one from both knees, and one from the middle of the forehead. My guess is that unless all five are punctured simultaneously, he'll just keep getting back up no matter what we throw at him."

"Interesting. So we're gonna have to get involved. Teresa, how are you holding up?" Renee asked.

"I think I have enough power left for this," Teresa replied, "Ichigo, Goku, Yugi, Renee! We have to hit those five points at the exact same time to kill this thing! Are you ready!"

"They are, but you're not!" Flora exclaimed, "I'll do it. You need to keep from pushing yourself!"

"Flora! Stay back, I'll…"

"The brat's right Teresa," Renee replied, "last thing we need is to have to tell Shantella you overdid it trying to rescue her. Just leave this to us."

"Stop calling me that!" Flora exclaimed.

"We'll need it to hold still for a few seconds if we want to pull this off," Goku declared, "otherwise, it'll be a lot more difficult."

"I think I can help with that," Valeria replied, "Go, Swords of Revealing Light!" she shouted as three swords of light appeared and skewered the monster, "hurry, those swords won't hold something that strong for long!"

"Then let's do this! Go Black Luster Soldier!" Yami ordered summoning his soldier.

"Alright! Here we go!" Goku ordered as Ichigo, Flora, Renee, Black Luster Soldier and he charged the guardian. Simultaneously, the five warriors pierced the five ki points, Ichigo through the left knee, Renee through the right, Goku left Shoulder, Flora right shoulder, and Black Luster Soldier through the forehead. The monster roared and then faded into dust.

"Piece of cake," Goku declared.

"Just knowing what I can do won't help you!" Luto shouted punching at Shinno.

"Wrong," Shinno replied, dodging the punch, "I now know what your weakness is! Water style, Water burst bomb!" Shinno shouted preforming a hand sign. A burst of water shot out and blew Luto backwards.

"Water!" Luto exclaimed.

"Earth Style! Giant Gorge!" Shinno shouted as the floor in front of him shattered, leaving a giant hole, "Water Style, Water Dragon." A giant dragon of water appeared and flew into the hole, exploding and filling the hole with water. Luto stood at the edge of it looking in down in shock.

"Incredible. A Water Style Jutsu that could create so much water with just his chakra. What is this guy?" Luto wondered quietly.

"Did you know that Devil Fruit users are hated of the sea," Shinno asked. Luto's eyes widened with shock as he realized the doctor was right behind him, "in fact, in water, they are completely robbed of their powers and even their ability to struggle. If your powers are truly derived of the Devil Fruit, then this is your end. Water Burst!" Luto couldn't react as the water burst blew him into the water.

"Oh no! Naruto! Luffy!" Isabella shouted.

"We gotta do something!" Silphia shouted, "With Luffy's Devil Fruit Power inside of him, Luto can't swim!"

"It's alright. They'll be fine," Teresa replied.

"What? How, Teresa, you know what happens when someone eats a Devil Fruit! They can't swim!" Silphia protested.

"Goku, how long has it been since Naruto and Luffy fused?" Teresa asked.

"Thirty minutes as of right… now?" Goku replied.

Suddenly the surface of the water exploded as dozens of Naruto clones leapt out and charged at Shinno.

"Broke the fusion, did you! Lucky boys!" Shinno shouted beginning to knock Naruto clones aside, "to bad the boy with the devil fruit power still can't swim! Tell me, Naruto! Did you simply leave him to his… what!" he shouted as the last Naruto popped as well. They'd all been Shadow Clones. On the other side of the large body of water, Naruto broke the surface, carrying an unconscious Luffy. Laying Luffy on the ground several feet from the water, Naruto turned to face Shinno.

"I suppose I should have seen that coming," Shinno declared, "of course you would use your clones as a distraction while you pulled your comrade to safety. How touching, Naruto. Although, it's useless, now that you don't have his rubber body, you won't be able to withsant my blows.

"We'll see!" Naruto shouted dashing across the water towards the Doctor.

"Forget it Naruto," Shinno ordered slamming his fist into Naruto's stomach and knocking the young shinobi several inches into the air, "nothing's changed since the last time we fought. You're nothing to me!" he shouted punching Naruto in the cheek and knocking the leaf ninja skipping across the water until he crashed into the edge of the hole and fell under. Several bubbles rose to the surface as though the water was boiling and Naruto exploded from the water and glared at Shinno with feral, red eyes. "That's it, Naruto. Let it all go. You want revenge, don't you?"

"You… monster, you're gonna pay for what you did to Amaru!" Naruto shouted charging at Shinno again.

"What I did?" Shinno replied catching Naruto's arm before the punch could make contact and kicking Naruto in the stomach, dropping him to his knees, "my boy, the only thing I 'did' to Amaru is to give her power beyond her comprehension. If you are looking for vengeance on those who hurt her, might I remind you that it was that Silver-eyed Witch who killed Amaru." He kicked Naruto under the chin, knocking Naruto flying over the hole of water. Naruto landed on all fours and roared madly.

"Don't you dare talk about Clare like that! She wouldn't have had to do anything if it weren't for you!" he shouted as the nine tails chakra began to form around him, "I'll make you pay."

"Darn it! Naruto! Calm down!" Teresa shouted, sounding worried.

"What is it Teresa?" Goku asked.

"That little fool. He's letting his rage get the best of him. At this rate, he'll lose control of the Nine Tails Chakra," Teresa revealed.

"Careful, Naruto. Are you sure you want to do that?" Shinno taunted, "who knows what could happen if you start drawing on that power of yours."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto shouted again as a cloak began to appear around him.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy shouted, suddenly kicking Naruto in the side and dispersing the cloak. When Naruto got up, his eyes were blue again.

"Luffy… what…!" Naruto began.

"You idiot, where you really gonna let that thing out!" Luffy demanded coldly, "did you forget our minds have been merged through the fusion. I know what that thing is and you won't accomplish anything by using that monster."

"Luffy…" Naruto gasped, taken aback by his comrades fury.

"If you can't handle this fight on your own… THEN JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"So, the Devil Fruit user still wants to fight. Are you sure that's such a good idea, after all, all I have to do is throw you into this pit of water in front of me and you're finished."

"Shut up! I gonna beat the crap out of you!" Luffy shouted stretching his arm back and then shooting it for the ceiling, "Gum Gum Rocket!" he shouted, grabbing into the ceiling and shooting himself upwards. Then he pushed his legs against the ceiling, coiled them like springs, and used them to launch himself at Shinno. "Here I come! Gum Gum Gattling!" releasing his lightning fast punch attack, Luffy tore into Shinno driving the doctor back with several well placed punches before landing on the doctors side of the pool of water and erupting with energy.

"Gear Two! Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" he shouted as his arm shot forward so quickly it disappeared and nailed the doctor in the left cheek, knocking him flying.

"Heh, not bad, Devil Fruit user. What is your name?"

"Monkey D Luffy. I'm the man… WHO'S GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"King of the Pirates you say? Hahaha! This boy sounds as pathetic as you do Naruto! Such children, you honestly believe that trash like you has what it takes to become the Hokage or King of the Pirates? Your both truly pathetic!" Shinno shouted.

"We'll see who's pathetic after I'm done with you!" Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Whip!"

"Luffy… darn it, this is supposed to be my fight!" Naruto shouted standing up, "there's no way I'm letting you have him all to yourself!" Naruto shouted running to help Luffy.

"Oh, so you want to fight as well, eh, Naruto. Very well then, I'll simply destroy you both!" Shinno shouted.

"Not likely!" Naruto shouted jumping over Shinno's first punch and slamming his foot off the top of the doctor's head, slamming him into the ground, "I don't care what you say! One day, I'm gonna be the Hokage! I won't die before then!"

"That sounds more like the Naruto I know!" Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Spear!" he shouted slamming both feet into Shinno's gut and causing the doctor to double over, clutching his stomach, opening him up for Naruto's attack from above.

"Clone Spinning Axe Kick!" Naruto shouted as 4 Naruto Shadow Clones appeared and joined Naruto in landing heavy Axe kicks, slamming him to the ground.

"Luffy, I think it's time!" Naruto shouted.

"I think we're ready, let's finish this off!"

"FUUU-SION HAAAA!"

"You little fools! I'll crush you! I'll crush you all!" Shinno shouted rising to his feet.

"Not this time!" Four Luto's shouted as they soared at the doctor from all directions, "Na-ru-to!" they shouted kicking Shinno skyward as the real Luto jumped off one of the clones back and stretched his leg to the ceiling, "Gum Gum Battle Axe!" he shouted as the leg started back down towards Shinno, "UZUMAKI AND MONKEY D LUFFY BARRAGE!" he shouted as his foot made contact with the back of Shinno's head and slamming him to the ground. The man released a burst of chakra energy which blew Luto backwards towards the water! "Gum Gum Spider!" Luto shouted shooting his foot towards the wall and using Naruto's chakra to stick to it before pulling himself to it.

"You obnoxious brats! Now you've done it! I had intended to leave one of the Princesses alive to experiment on, but now… every last one of you is dead!" Shinno shouted, "I'll use your deaths to give Shantella the ultimate despair. I'll draw out all of her darkness and turn her on her own people! I'll use her to wipe out your entire kingdom! It's just to bad that none of you will live to see it!"

"We won't let that happen," a woman's voice declared from behind the knights and princesses. Clare and Moka had finally made it and walked up to stand beside their comrades. "You won't leave here alive," Clare declared calmly.

"Is that right!" Shinno replied, "how do you intend to kill me! I'm immortal! I cannot be beaten! I know… I'll awaken Shantella just long enough to witness her beloved baby sisters final agonizing moments! I'll make Shantella suffer. All you've accomplished here is to make things worse for your sister! Your lives will end here and I will make sure that Shantella suffers beyond comprehension! I will…" he was cut short as something behind him suddenly exploded. He looked back and realized that a giant spike had suddenly emerged from the case in which Shantella was supposedly sleeping.

"What the… how… she should be…" he was cut off again as three more spikes burst through the container which blew open. "This… this is impossible!"

"You monster! How dare you! Who do you think you are! How dare you threaten my sisters!" a woman's voice screamed as she rose from the container and stood up. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was tall and slender, clad only in a yellow bikini top, white gloves, brown sweatpants, and white boots. Reaching back down into the container, she pulled out a tattered brown coat and jumped down from off of the table she'd been on.

"Not only do threaten my sisters, but you ruined my coat!" she shouted laying the ruined coat on the ground, clapping her hands, and placing them down against the coat. The warriors were surprised as, in a flash of light, the coat was suddenly good as new. Pulling her arms through the sleeves, the girl reached up behind her head and pulled her long hair out of the back of the coat and casually flipped it.

"Teresa… is that?" Goku asked.

"Yes… it's her. There's no doubt about it," Teresa replied.

"You say your immortal, but I know better. A truly immortal body is impossible to achieve," the woman declared pulling the gloves on her hands tight, "all I have to do is keep killing you until you don't get back up." She clenched her fist and transformed into a Super Saiyan and glared angrily at Shinno.

"Dr. Shinno, you'll die a thousand times before I'm done with you," Shantella, the eldest Princess of the Full Moon, declared, charging at the terrified doctor.


	106. Mission Successful SHANTELLA RETURNS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 106**

**Mission Successful**

**SHANTELLA RETURNS HOME**

**New Opening Theme: Again (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"You… you can't be awake… and even if you are, those bindings you were strapped down with could easily restrain a saiyan! You shouldn't have been able to use Alchemy. It's impossible!" Shinno shouted.

"You idiot. Just because I can do circleless Alchemy doesn't mean I can't still use Transmutation Circles to preform my Alchemy. Underestimating my abilities is going to be your final mistake," Shantella replied coldly.

"Alchemy? Transmutation Circles? Okay, I'm lost," Luto declared scratching his head.

"Not surprising," Clare replied, "you are a fusion of two idiots, after all."

"So you know what she's talking about then?" Moka asked.

"No idea," Clare replied, "but don't tell those two that."

"Like it or not Clare, it seems to me those two are starting to rub off on you," Moka replied.

"No matter. I'll just have to recapture you again after I defeat you. This is only a minor setback," Dr. Shinno declared as Shantella walked to the edge of his artificial pool of water and clapped her hands together. She placed her hands against the water and instantly froze it entirely.

"What the… how did you do that!" Shinno demanded.

"You're kidding right. All ice is, is frozen water, thus they both have the exact same chemical makeup. I deconstructed the water and then just reconstructed it in its frozen state. Simple as that," Shantella replied.

"Right deconstructed and reconstructed and what is she talking about?" Ichigo asked turning to Yami.

"You're asking me?" Yami replied, "I have no idea."

"Construction, deconstruction, and reconstruction. She's talking about the three levels of Alchemy," Renee declared.

"Renee, you say that like you expect them to know what Alchemy is," Flora protested.

"Right, Alchemy," Goku declared, "of course it's Alchemy… what's Alchemy?"

"Uhhh," Flora replied, "how did Shantella put it again? Alchemy is the art of deconstructing matter and then reconstructing it in a different form. That said, it is impossible to create something out of nothing. In order to create something, something of equal value must first be sacrificed. That is the law of Equivalent Exchange, the first law of Alchemy."

"Uhh, right, deconstructing and reconstructing and Equivalent what now?" Ichigo replied.

"Uhhh, maybe I should let Shantella explain it," Flora replied.

"That's probably a good idea," Renee replied, "we'll let Shantella show rather than tell."

"You little runt! I don't care how strong your Alchemy is! I'm invincible! You can't defeat me!" Shinno shouted charging out onto the ice.

"I told you, immortality is nothing but a sham. I'll just keep killing you until you stay dead!" Shantella shouted clapping and slamming her hands against the ice. Shinno gasped with pain as dozens of ice spikes emerged from the ground in front of him, skewering him in several places. "I wonder how long this is gonna take. Ah well, I can do this all day, and I sure have a lot to pay you back for, not the least of which being ruining my coat!" Shantella declared raising her hand and dragging several chunks of ice with it. She clapped her hands and slammed the palm of her hands into the ice, sending them flying and turning them into spikes as she did, every one of which pierced Shinno. Shinno coughed painfully and stepped back, but didn't go down.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat me, Shantella!"

"Oh for the love, you really are annoying. I wonder if shattering every bone in your body will be enough to shut you up," Shantella declared placing her hand on the ice again. This time, a giant pillar of ice burst from the surface and extended towards Shinno, crushing the evil doctor into the wall.

"By the way, that was for that poor little girl you were experimenting on!" Shantella shouted as the ice pillar shattered and Shinno fell flat on his face.

"You insect!" Shinno roared beginning a hand sign. Reacting quickly, Shantella put her hands against the ground, using the materials from Dr. Shinno's lab to transmute an impossibly long lance that was at least 15 feet in length sith a five foot blade at its head.

"Might've over did it a bit," Shantella said chuckling as she glanced at the rather large hole she'd left in the floor.

"Fire Style, Dragon Fire… gaaa!" the doctor began to perform his jutsu, but choked as Shantella cut his throat with the spear.

"Pretty hard to do Fire Style Jutsu when your throat's cut, isn't it. Oh well, you're not out of power yet, so I'm sure you'll just heal your wound and try again," Shantella declared tossing the spear into the air, "alright, this time I'm just gonna take off your whole head and see if that keeps you down for good," she declared clapping her hands as Shinno finished regenerating.

"Gaaaa, impudent little pest. Why don't you just die!" he shouted as Shantella caught the spear at its center with both hands and broke it in half, turning the two halves into equal length swords which she then swung for Shinno's neck.

"See ya!" Shantella shouted as the swords cut through Shinno's neck and separated the head from the body. The two pieces of Shinno fell almost a foot away from each other.

"What… what have you done to me! You work! Who do you think you are!" the disembodied head began to shout erratically.

"Yikes, that's creepy. Maybe he really is immortal… but he's not regenerating, and I bet he can't reattach his head. Not gonna lie, I like this a lot better," Shantella declared cheekily as she reopened a hole in the ice and strode casually to Shinno's head. "Let's see, need a good heavy rock… wait, what am I doing?" she asked herself, clapping her hands and pulling a chunk of rock roughly twice the size of Shinno's head

"What do you think you're doing!" Shinno demanded as Shantella used her power to flatten out the rock and carried it over to the severed head.

"Will you stop talking, you're freaking me out!" Shantella shrieked, scooting the head onto the stone with her foot.

"Wait, what are you doing! Stop it! Do you hear me stupid girl! I'm ordering you to stop!" Shinno shouted as Shantella made the rock take its original form… with the Doctor encased inside!

"You didn't say please," Shantella declared picking up the rock and carrying it to the hole in the ice, "you won't bother my family anymore. Bye bye." Holding the stone over the hole, she dropped it and watched it sink out of sight before resealing the hole. "Now for the body," she said clapping her hands one final time and liquefying the rock around the body so that it sunk into quicksand which she then hardened again. "Done and done."

"Shantella!" Teresa's voice called as the Seven knights and their Princesses rushed towards the eldest sister.

"Teresa! It's so good to see you again, I… uhhhh," she cried as she fell forward. Teresa quickly moved in front of her sister, catching her and lowering her to the ground.

"Oh no, Shantella! Don't tell me she's…!" Flora cried.

"She's asleep," Teresa sighed, "after all that, she's fast asleep."

"Well, wake her up! I have something important to tell her!" Renee ordered.

"Don't even think about it," Goku ordered grabbing the back of Renee's armor as she tried to move for Shantella, "she's probably exhausted after everything she's been through. Let's just take her home and you can tell her there."

"Fine," Renee sighed which made the others all chuckle.

….

"Ahhh, what a nice nap!" Shantella said stretching and sitting up, "oh, I know this room," Shantella declared looking around at the room around her. It was golden in color with several shelves along the walls lined with various stuffed animals and knick knacks, "this is my room!"

"Ah, good, I see you're awake," a familiar voice said from the doorway. Teresa had just entered.

"Teresa!"Shantella almost screamed, leaping from the bed and embracing her sister, "ahhh I thought I was never gonna see you again!"

"Shantella!" Flora shouted as she burst through the door and threw herself at her oldest sister.

"Flora, ahhh, how's my little baby?" Shantella cried catching her youngest sister and twirling around with her.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Teresa!" Flora complained but was cut short as Shantella pulled her close, burying the youngers face in the elders chest.

"Keep telling yourself that, Flora, but to me you'll always be my little baby sister."

"Ahhh, Shantella, I can't breathe!" Flora whined in muffled protest.

….

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as Zabimaru stretched out at slammed into Clare's Claymore, "not bad, I'll admit, you're getting stronger Clare!"

"It's still not enough! Keep coming at me Renji, and don't hold back!" Clare demanded.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Renji replied swinging Zabimaru again. A short distance away, the remaining five sisters sat waiting.

"Ahhh! Is she ever gonna wake up!" Renee moaned.

"Remember how Shantella used to just spend the whole day sleeping sometimes? I'm not surprised at all that's she's sleeping this long," Valeria replied.

"That's not true, Valeria. I never slept all day," a voice replied which immediately caught the attention of all the warriors in the area. Even Renji and Clare ceased their sparing to turn their attention to the voice. Shantella was walking towards them, followed by Teresa and Flora.

"Shantella!" the five remaining sisters all shouted, running to their oldest sister.

"Well isn't that just a happy sight," Renji declared resting Zabimaru over his shoulder.

"I can't imagine what they must be feeling right now," Naruto sighed, "I mean, they thought for over a year that Shantella was dead. I bet they never thought they'd get to even see her again, let alone touch her and hug her."

"Yeah! They're one big happy family again!" Luffy shouted jumping for joy.

"Or at least… a lot closer than they've been in a long time," Kakashi replied.

"Shantella!" Renee shouted suddenly which caused the other sisters to stop fussing over Shantella and step back to look at her.

"What is it, Renee?" Shantella asked, "don't tell me you want another fight. Don't think you've got the edge on me just because I've been out of commission for a while. I can still kick your butt." Shantella was surprised, however, when instead of challenging her, Renee dropped to her knees and bowed her face to the ground. Her voice, which was breaking with emotion, made Shantella feel a little bad for her remark.

"Shantella… I'm so sorry. This… this has all been my fault. All the suffering you've gone through for the past year was because of my stupid pride. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry," Renee cried. She continued to cry as Shantella's gentle hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her upright. The elder sister just smiled as she pulled Renee close.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You've grown into such a responsible young woman, my little Renee. I'm so proud of you," Shantella declared kindly as her younger sister continued to weep.

"Hey, I don't know if this is the best time to bring this up, but now that we've found an eighth princess, does that mean we need to choose an eighth knight?" Goku spoke up.

"Knight?" Shantella repeated obviously confused

"That's right. It was our mother's final request that each surviving Princess select her knight. Shantella, I believe Mother would include you in that wish as well. You must select a warrior to be your protector in the battles that lie ahead.

"A protector… and I can choose any warrior I want?" Shantella asked looking a little too happy.

"Yes, any hero you desire. If they are not present, then I am certain we can find them," Teresa replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that, cause I think you know who I want as my knight Teresa," Shantella replied.

"Don't tell me… you really want him?"

"Of course, there's no one else. I want the Fullmetal Alchemist."

….

Far away in the Central city of the country of Amesteris, a boy wearing a long red cloak and a taller man wearing a suit of armor ran down the streets of the city

"Brother! What's happening!" the taller one called as the two continued to run.

"I don't know Al, just keep running!" the smaller one replied. Suddenly, a wall in front of them exploded and a man glowing with a dark aura appeared in front of them.

"Darn it!" the smaller man called clapping his hands together and putting them against the ground, "get out of the way!" Several pillars of earth appeared from the ground, pinning the man in place and allowing the boys to run past him. They were stopped short however, as ten more of them were waiting at the next intersection.

"I don't get it," the smaller man shouted, "what the heck is going on!" Suddenly a burst of flame washed over the men, burning them to ashes. The boys looked up to see a familiar face standing on a roof top above them.

"Colonel Mustang!" Al shouted.

"Hurry, this way, Fullmetal!" Colonel Mustang ordered jumping down to the ground and ordering the two to follow him.

"What the heck is going on Colonel!" the smaller man asked.

"I don't know Fullmetal, but I know this. All Hell is breaking loose in Amestris."

….

"And your certain that these Princesses will come here?" a man with an eye patch sitting at a desk asked of the cloaked man before him.

"Quite certain," the Dark One replied, "I happen to know that they have rescued their eldest sister and I have no doubt that she will choose someone from your world, which specializes in the alchemical arts she so loves, to be her knight, Fuher King Bradley, I cannot emphasize enough how necessary it is that they be stopped, for both of our sakes."

"I see, might I ask, what is your name again?" Bradley replied calmly.

"My name, my I've gotten so used to being called the Dark One, I had almost forgotten I had one of those. My name, King Bradley… is Corruption."


	107. A New Battle AMESTRIAN REBELLION

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 107**

**A New Battle**

**THE AMESTRIAN REBELLION**

"Ah man! How many of these guys are there!" Ed shouted punching one of the corrupted soldiers and knocking him over. The three alchemists had been surrounded by a large number of the strange soldiers and were no trying desperately to just fight through.

"What are they Brother? Are they even human?" Alphonse called.

"I don't know, Al, but whatever they are, they're trying to kill us!" Ed shouted back. A burst of flame shot past them, torching a path through the soldiers.

"Let's go," Mustang shouted as the three alchemists ran through, Mustang shooting flame in both directions to cover their path.

"Where're we going, Colonel!" Ed shouted.

"I've set up a train to the Eastern Command Center. For now, it's the only safe place for us to hide. We've lost contact with the Sothern, Western and Northern command centers, and you can see for yourself what's happening in Central. Right now, only Briggs and the Eastern Command Center haven't come under attack. Lt. Hawkeye and Lt. Havoc are waiting for us at the train station, we just have to make it," Colonel replied as the soldiers once again flooded around them, closing their escape route.

"Darn it, get out of the way!" Edward shouted as the three Alchemists began fighting again. High in the sky above them, something flashed in the sky and a white portal opened. There was a loud shout of dismay as Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Monkey D Luffy emerged from the hole and began to plummet towards the ground. Ed heard their shouts and looked up to see Naruto and Luffy falling right towards him. He didn't have time to move before the ninja and the pirate landed right on top of him with a loud thud. Ichigo landed right beside them.

"Ahh that hurt," Naruto moaned sitting up.

"Yeah, good thing this little guy was here to break our fall," Luffy said smiling.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" Edward shouted punching Luffy in the cheek.

"Hey, that wasn't called for," Luffy said rubbing his cheek.

"Brother, focus!" Al shouted as the soldiers began to converge on them, "we're in trouble."

"What the heck, what are these guys?" Ichigo asked drawing Zangetsu.

"I don't know, but they don't look nice," Luffy replied standing up, "Gum Gum Whip!" he shouted swinging his leg and stretching it out so that it knocked several of the soldiers flying to the side, "and gattling!" he shouted unloading onto the now toppled soldiers with his Gum Gum Gattling attack.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted disappearing into a cloud of smoke. "Naruto Uzumaki's Ultimate Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto shouted as several dozen Narutos burst out of the smoke, each carrying a Rasengan which they used to barrage more of the glowing soldiers and blow them away as well.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted shifting to his Bankai state, "Getsuga Tensho!" Ed and Al stood dumbfounded as the soldiers rapidly fell to the three newcomers.

"These guys aren't so tough," Luffy declared.

"Sure are a lot of them, though. Hey, where're the others?" Ichigo asked sounding annoyed.

"Right here, keep your socks on," a voice called as Renji and Zoro suddenly landed beside Ichigo, followed by Goku, carrying Clare, Kurumu carrying Moka, Goten, Kid Trunks, and Stardust Dragon carrying Yugi, Yusei, Kakashi, and Miria.

"You idiots, Flora told you to wait, didn't she?" Zoro roared at the three that had exited first.

"I didn't hear anything about that," Ichigo shouted back, "I just saw Naruto and Luffy go through the gate so I followed them!"

"There was your first mistake," Renji replied.

"Where the heck did these guys come from? They friends of yours, Fullmetal?" Colonel Mustang asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't know 'em," Ed replied.

"Looks like we landed right in the middle of some trouble," Renji said calmly looking around, "well, guess we have no choice."

"Yeah, let's take care of this," Zoro ordered drawing his three swords.

"Keioken x 5 Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted roaring through the enemies with his trademark attack, beefed up with Keioken.

"Go Cosmic Flare!" Yusei ordered as Stardust Dragon fired into the enemies.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi ordered summoning Dark Magician who did the same.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji shouted releasing his Shikai which cut through several of the enemies while Clare and Zoro charged in and started cutting them down.

"I'm not getting left out!" Luffy shouted swinging his leg around, "Gum Gum Whip!" he shouted leveling several of the soldiers… along with Clare, Zoro, and Renji. "Take that!" he shouted triumphantly.

"You idiot! Look before you attack!" Zoro shouted.

"You could have killed us with that!" Renji shouted as Clare slammed the flat of her sword over Luffy's head.

"Weird bunch," Colonel Mustang said, "you sure they're not friends of yours Fullmetal?"

"They act more like friends of yours, Colonel," Ed replied as hundreds of corrupted soldiers flew past them. They turned to see Goku rather easily knocking the foes aside as though they were nothing.

"What's with this guy! He's… so strong it's scary," Ed stuttered at the sight of Goku's power. Within minutes of the hero's arrival, the soldiers were all defeated.

"Well, that was easy," Ichigo said, "anyone hurt?"

"Nothing to severe," Clare replied rubbing her arm, "and all inflicted by friendly fire," she shot Luffy a rather irate glare at that point.

"Get out of the way next time," Luffy replied smiling.

"Sorry we're late," Renee said landing in front of the heroes, "what'd we miss?"

"Ah, nothing much," Goku replied as the remaining Princesses landed.

"There are more now," Ed said rubbing his head, "who are these guys?" he wondered aloud as the final princess, Shantella, landed. Mustang froze at the sight of her.

"Shantella!" he exclaimed causing Shantella and the other princesses to turn rather quickly. Shantella's expression became overjoyed at the sight of the Colonel.

"Roy!" she shouted throwing herself at the surprised colonel and hugging him tightly, "ohh, I was hoping I'd see you again!"

"So you do know them," Ed said.

"Not them, but I know her," Mustang replied glancing down at Fullmetal, "you're too young to understand Fullmetal."

"Shantella!" Flora shouted.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Shantella screamed in protest, "where do you think I learned my Alchemy from!"

"Yeah, nice try, but I don't believe you!" Flora replied. Shantella could only chuckle, completely embarrassed by her younger sister's misinterpretation.

"So is this guy the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Luffy asked looking over at the two Elric brothers.

"Got that right, pal. You're looking at the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed replied sounding rather smug.

"Wow, he really looks the part," Luffy said as he and Naruto swarmed around Alphonse, "look at that armor, he looks like he's Fullmetal."

"What! Wait, no, I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist," Alphonse replied.

"Darn it! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! Not him, me!" Ed shouted!

"Huh, wait, the little guy is the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Naruto replied sounding confused.

"Who're you calling a pathetic little pipsqueak!" Ed shouted charging and tackling Naruto to the ground, choking the Leaf Shinobi fiercely. As he did, Luffy caught a glance of Ed's Automail Arm.

"Oh, his arm's Metal. But that's not Fullmetal, your just the Metal Arm Alchemist," Luffy replied smiling widely.

"Metal arm?" Moka replied smiling a bit and glancing at Clare.

"Are you kidding. You're telling me this idiot's that guy from the future. He's as bad as Naruto," Clare groaned.

"So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist," Goku said walking over to Edward, "pleased to meet you, my name is Goku."

"Goku huh, the names Edward, Edward Elric," Ed declared giving a confident thumbs up.

"And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse," Al replied, "pleased to meet you."

"Wait, so the giant is the pipsqueak's brother?" Luffy said scratching his head.

"Who're you calling a puny little ant!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Heh, I like you, you're fun," Luffy said smiling.

"Yeah, well I don't like you, you're annoying!" Ed replied.

"So, what's going on around here, Roy? I see you haven't gotten any better at making friends," Shantella declared.

"Tch, I don't need it from you, Princess. I've got enough to worry about. I'll fill you in on it later, for now, we need to move. We've gotta get to the train station before they come back.

"Oh, okay. Then are you going to tell us why those guys were attacking you?" Shantella asked.

"Yes, Shantella, then I'll tell you why those guys were attacking us," Mustang replied, "follow me."

….

A short time later, they arrived at the train station. "Alright, we're here. Let's hurry and get aboard a train before…" Mustang began as a building in front of them exploded and dozens of the corrupted soldiers filled the streets, "before that happens."

"I've got this!" Naruto shouted, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto's appeared and tackled the corrupted soldiers while the heroes, along with the real Naruto, ran into the station.

"There's the train!" Colonel Mustang shouted.

"And there have to be atleast a hundred of these guys between us and it!" Ed shouted. As he had said, the station was filled with corrupted soldiers. On the train, a woman with short blonde hair fired down on them while an almost bald, giant of a man was beating back the soldiers. A man with black hair and glasses stood on top of the train.

"Over here Roy!" the man, Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes , shouted, "hurry!"

"Easier said then done, Hughes," Mustang replied, sounding annoyed with his friend, "how the heck are we going to get past this many. Noone but Naruto, who was standing next to him, noticed Luffy extending his right arm.

"Like this!" Luffy shouted swinging his arm forward and slamming it into all of his comrades, except Naruto, who was on the wrong side of Luffy, and sending them flying towards the train. All the heroes got aboard the train, crashing through windows, doors, and anything else that was in their path as they did as Luffy grabbed the back train car.

"Uhh, do you think they survived that?" Naruto asked as Luffy suddenly grabbed him.

"Don't know, let's find out! Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he and Naruto launched towards the train.

"GAAAAHHHH! Luffy, hit the brakes!" Naruto shouted realizing they were heading right for the back door of the train.

"Sorry, no brakes!" Luffy shouted excitedly as the two warriors crashshed through the door into the back of the train.

"That's one way to do it I guess," Hughes said as Major Armstrong jumped back onto the train, "let's go! Get moving!" Hughes ordered as he and Hawkeye got back into the car and the train pulled away. One of the corrupted soldiers jumped into the broken back car, only to find Luffy waiting with his arm extended the entire length of the car.

"See ya! Gum Gum Bazooka!" he shouted launching his arms flying and propelling the soldier through its comrades and into the back of the station. Luffy watched cheerfully as Central Station crashed the ground just seconds after the train had pulled away.

"See ya!" he shouted waving cheerfully right up until the flat of Clare's Claymore slammed against the side of his head, pushing his head against the guard rails on the back of the car, perfectly positioned for Moka to crush it with a fierce axe kick.

"You idiot! Were you trying to kill us!" both girls shouted angrily.

"Hey, I got us on the train didn't I?" Luffy asked as Moka crushed his head with another kick

"Forgive me if I seem ungrateful!" she yelled angrily.

….

Ed clapped his hands together and put them against the car wall, repairing the last of the broken glass and wood that had been broken when the team had crashed into the car.

"It's amazing we survived that," Ed sighed sitting down and leaning back in his seat.

"Are you talking about the soldiers or the Straw Hat?" Mustang asked glaring over at Luffy who was just sitting and grinning from ear to ear. Clare and Moka hadn't been the only ones to knock him around a bit, but due to the boys rubber body, he highly doubted Luffy was getting the message.

"What were those things, Roy?" Shantella asked.

"I was hoping you could tell us Shantella. One day, from out of nowhere, people started glowing with this weird dark aura that would cause them to go berserk and attack anyone they came across. The military was able to control it for a while, but then the corruption spread. Now it's even affected most of the Central Army. Right now, only the Eastern cities and the farthest north cities haven't been hit by the corruption," Mustang replied, "then you showed up. I thought you might no something about it, but I'm guessing not."

"You guess right," Teresa replied, "we have no idea what could possibly be going on here."

"I see, well at the very least, moving to the Eastern Command Center will buy us some time to figure out what's happening. Although, I'll admit, I'm curious as to what brings you here. Am I to assume these lovely ladies are your sisters?" Mustang replied glancing at the other seven princesses, "I can see the resemblance."

"Oh of course, where are my manors. Roy, this is Teresa, Renee, Valeria, Silphia, Rinoa, Isabella, and Flora. They're my younger sisters. And these are their Knights of the Full Moon, Clare, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yugi Muto, Monkey D Luffy, Moka Akashiya, Naruto Uzumaki, and Goku and their friends, Miria, Renji Abarai, Yusei Fudo, Roronoa Zoro, Kurumu Kurono, Kakashi Hatake, Trunks, and Goku's son, Goten."

"Knights of the Full Moon, huh?" Colonel Mustang replied.

"These guys are Knights? Even that idiotic rubber guy?" Ed asked.

"You wanna make something of it Metal Arm?" Luffy asked.

"You bet. Metals a lot better than rubber, Rubber boy," Ed replied as the two got up close and began staring each other down.

"Is that so. Let's test that," Luffy replied.

"Oh yes, let's!" Ed replied.

"Both of you just shut up!" Clare shouted.

"Yes ma'am," both Alchemist and Pirate replied timidly, returning to their seats.

"Alright, so now I know who you are, but why are you hear?" Colonel Mustang asked again, "not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but it is kind of a surprise seeing you again."

"Oh, I'm here because this is where my knight is," Shantella replied.

"You're knight?" Colonel Mustang replied, "and who exactly is your knight?"

"Him," Shantella replied happily pointing at Edward.

"Oh right, saw that coming… WAIT WHAT!" Ed shouted in surprise.

"My brother's a Knight?" Alphonse said timidly glancing down at his brother.

"You choose Fullmetal? You've gotta be joking right?" Colonel Mustang replied.

"Roy! We've got a problem!" Hughes shouted bursting into the room.

"What is it, Hughes?" Mustang asked.

"East City's is under siege," Hughes replied.

"What? Has the corruption already spread this far?" Mustang replied.

"Not the corruption, a few friends you made on your last trip to Gallia actually," Hughes replied, "looks like the remnant of the Gallian Revolutionary Army is stirring up trouble in Amestris now. They got wind that Audrey Gassenarl is still alive. Guess they're looking to find her and take her back to Gallia."

"Terrific, just what we need. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse," Colonel Mustang declared shaking his head, "guess we'll have to take care of them before we can get to East City."

"I couldn't agree more. Fortunately, it just so happens that Lt. Colonel Gassenarl is stationed near East City. She's procured some troops and she'll meet us just outside the city.

"Gassenarl? The same Audrey Gassenarl they're here for. That'll be a sight. Is her commanding officer with her?" Mustang asked.

"Don't know yet sir. Last I knew, he was helping with the reconstruction effort in Gallia. No idea whether or not he's even in Amestris right now."

"Audrey Gassenarl. I remember that name," Ed said, "hey, wasn't she assigned under…"

"You've got it Fullmetal. Gassenarl's commanding officer is none other than our old pal, Colonel Vine, the Raging Blast Alchemist," Colonel Mustang replied.

….

On a hilltop just within the Amestrian border, a man with dark, spiky hair stood looking down at the land bellow him. He was wearing a red cape over a traditional Amestrian army uniform and carried two large packs on his back.

"Amestris, been awhile time since I've been here," the man said looking down the hill at the country.

"Vine, can I come out yet!" a young girl's voice called from inside the larger pack.

"Can you wait just a bit. I'll let you run around once we get to the next town. It should only be another 20 minutes or so," Vine replied calmly.

"Alright, but hurry! My legs are all tingly!" the voice called again.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to walk the whole way," Vine called back, "oh well, no time to waste. The others are going to need our help. I can feel it." Looking back down the hill, Colonel Vine, the Raging Blast Alchemist, continued his long journey east.

**(A.N.: If you're curious as to the identity of the Raging Blast Alchemist, I'd suggest reading my Fullmetal Alchemist crossover, Invaders of Gallia, since that's where he makes his first appearance and I'll be drawing from it just a bit for SHONEN ALLIANCE, as you can probably already tell. It's a FMA/Valkyria Chronicles crossover, which means Valkyria Chronicles just became the one and only Video Game to enter the series ((even if only in a very small way)).)**


	108. Raging Blast ROARING FLAME

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 108**

**Raging Blast**

**ROARING FLAME**

"Soooo, Roy, who're these Gallian Revolutionary guys?" Shantella asked as the train pulled to a stop at a small town a short distance from the Gallian Revolutionary Army's siege.

"There an extremist group of rebels that popped up about a year ago. Initially, they were only causing trouble in the Amestrian province of Gallia, but after their defeat, most of their forces moved north to Amestris itself. They've been causing trouble in small towns throughout the country for the last few months, but never anything this bold. My guess is that they're taking advantage of the confusion caused by the corruption to move forward with their plans. Their presence here is going to make things a lot more difficult," Mustang replied shaking his head, "not much we can do about it now I guess. We'll just have to take them all down."

"You make it sound like it'll be easy, Roy. These guys are pretty well equipped. From what I've picked up from scattered transmissions, they have 3 tanks active on the front line," Hughes replied.

"And you have us," Shantella replied pointing at her comrades, "this shouldn't take too long."

"Guess we'll find out. Well, with any luck, Lt. Colonel Gassenarl'll be able to talk them down without us having to fight. Given what's going on in the rest of Amestris right now, we definitely need to avoid any unnecessary battles, or it'll just make things that much more difficult," Hughes declared.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," Colonel Mustang replied, "let's go."

….

Only a few minutes later, Colonel Mustang and Lt. Colonel Hughes stood on top of a large hill looking down at a sizable gathering of soldiers who were encircled around East City. "There sure are a lot of them," Mustang sighed at the sight.

"Could be worse. At any rate, what's our plan if it does come to a fight?" Hughes asked.

"If that happens, then we'll have no choice but to take them all out. We can't afford to have them causing more trouble while we're trying to figure out how to deal with this corruption that's spreading over Amestris," Mustang replied.

"Alright, guess we really don't have a choice in the matter," Hughes replied, "well, maybe we'll get lucky and Audrey can convince them to break it up."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," Colonel Mustang replied, "here she is." As he spoke, a large tank suddenly rolled over the hill and headed down towards the rebel line. It was dark blue in color and had five large cannons mounted on the back. Down below, excitement washed over the rebels as they recognized the tank. The hatch on the tank opened and a young woman with long brown hair braided into a pony tail rose out of it. The woman was Audrey Gassenarl!

"It's General Audrey!" a rebel shouted.

"The General's back!" another shouted anxiously as several of the rebels began to cheer.

"What are you fools doing!" Audrey called to the soldiers, "why have you come here!"

"We've come here to free you General, and take you home to Gallia," a soldier replied, "under your leadership, we will still be strong and we will be able to take Gallia from those who are poisoning it!"

"You presumptuous idiot call this defending your country! Attacking it's ally in the middle of one of its greatest crisis! We have no time for this foolishness! Either fall in with me or throw down your weapons and return home!"

"Of course General, we'll gladly follow you! Just give the order and we will fall upon East City and slaughter the Amestrian dogs!" a soldier shouted in reply. A reply which was met with astonishing agreement.

"No, you idiots! I am not here to fight Amestris! I'm here to protect it and its people. If this corruption spreads over all of Amestris, it's only a matter of time before it stems into Gallia as well! Think for once, you brainless idiots!"

"What?"

"Lady Audrey, what do you mean you're here to defend Amestris! You've always said that Amestrians are among the greatest of the poisons that are inflicting Gallia."

"Things have changed," Audrey replied, "I was wrong then, and I intend to atone for my crimes. Now I'll ask you once more, either join me in defending our homes from this corruption or throw down your weapons and go home!"

"Liar! How dare you impersonate our General Audrey!" a rebel soldier shouted loudly pointing his gun at the woman. Suddenly, he screamed with pain as he was engulfed in flame. The men looked up, terrified at the sight of Roy Mustang descending towards them.

"Perhaps the Lt. Colonel wasn't clear," Mustang declared, "let's try it this way. Do what she says or I'll burn every one of you to death. This rebellion is ending right here. I'm letting you decide whether it will end peacefully or in bloodshed."

"That's the Flame Alchemist!"

"He's one of the four State Alchemists who decimated almost all of our forces in Gallia. This is bad."

"If you leave our borders now, no Amestrian forces will pursue you. You will be allowed to return to your homes in Gallia peacefully. I'd rather not wage a battle here that neither of our countries can really afford, but I'm leaving the choice to you. If you persist in this, then you will be destroyed," Mustang declared coldly, shooting a burst of flame over the rebels' heads to make his point. For several minutes, the soldiers were silent. Then one by one, they began to drop their weapons and hold up their hands.

"Smart men. Now leave your weapons on the ground, and walk up the hill behind me. There's a town just on the otherside with a train waiting to take you to the Gallian border. Don't try anything stupid because an army of trained Amestrian soldiers are waiting at the top of that hill and if you do decide to try something, they have orders to shoot to kill," Mustang declared.

"Army of trained soldiers… does he mean us?" Luffy asked from where the team was watching at the top of the hill.

"I didn't know we had any orders at all," Naruto replied.

"You idiot, he's bluffing. They don't know it's just us," Shantella replied shaking her head.

"Yeah, but I bet just us is worth a lot more than any army of trained soldiers," Luffy replied.

"They wouldn't know that. Tell me, what would sound more intimidating to you if you didn't know anything about our level of power. There's an army of trained men waiting for you, or there's a small handful of guys waiting up there for you, but they're all really strong so don't try anything," Ed asked.

"Ah, why've you gotta ruin all the fun, Metal Arm?" Luffy whined.

"Don't call me little!"

"I didn't this time, but I should have," Luffy replied.

"Guess Luffy's not the only one who needs to pay attention now and again," Moka sighed.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots," Clare said burying her face in the ground.

"I'm insulted," Moka replied.

"What are you men doing!" a man shouted raising the hatch to his tank, "fall back in line and kill these traitors!"

"Am I to assume that you're in charge?" Colonel Mustang replied.

"Hmm, you got that right, Amestrian scum! Your flames don't scare me. This tank's armor is completely fire resistant. Your fire can't touch me…ahhhhh!" he shouted as a burst of flame suddenly shot through his right shoulder.

"Idiot, fire-proof armor doesn't do you any good when you're outside the tank," Mustang replied coldly as the man screamed with pain.

"Gahhh, kill him! Kill him now!" the man ordered as the tank began to turn its turret towards Mustang.

"That's not good," Hughes said.

"We'd better do something or he's gonna get blown to bits," Shantella said standing up and getting ready to charge down the hill. Suddenly, a red flash of light shot through the air, cutting through the tanks armor and causing it to explode. The rebels watched in astonishment as their commander was killed in the blast.

"Goku, what'd you do that for?" Naruto asked.

"Don't insult Goku, that blast was strong, but nowhere near that strong," Shantella replied looking down the hill at a man bellow walking towards the Colonel and Lt. Colonel.

"I may not be as intimidating as the Flame Alchemist, but when I put my mind to it, I can certainly be just as deadly. By heating the air around me, I can produce a force so powerful that it can even cut through tank armor, as I just demonstrated there. The sudden increase in the temperature of a single spot, creates a flash of red light that looks like a strange blast of energy. This technique is known as Blast Alchemy, and mastery of this art is what has earned me the title of Raging Blast Alchemist," Colonel Vine declared setting down the large pack he was carrying, "so now, I've only got one question for you. You feelin' lucky, punks?"

"Leave it to you to come up with some cheesy introduction like that, Raging Blast," Colonel Mustang said teasingly glancing over at the Colonel.

"Cheesy? Ah come on, I was rehearsing that the entire trip here from Gallia. I thought Ali was gonna ring my neck a few times along the way."

"Ali? You mean Aliasse? She's here? Where?" Audrey asked looking around.

"In here! Vine, can I come out now!" the young girl's voice shouted from inside the pack.

"Whoops, sorry squirt, yeah, you can come out now," Vine replied.

"Finally!" the girl shouted as the pack was torn to pieces from the inside. A young girl with long, light blue hair and deep red eyes emerged from it and started jumping up and down, "ahh, my legs were starting to fall asleep again. I don't have to go back in there, do I?"

"Quit whining. Don't forget, not only have I been carrying you around, but I've been carrying around your lance and shield too. I'm just glad your light," Vine exclaimed throwing the girl the second pack.

"You never change, do you, Raging Blast," Mustang declared, "alright, so what's it going to be? Your commanders dead, do you want to join him or would you rather go home?"

"Raging Blast Alchemist! I've heard of him. Not only did he ransack our forces during the civil war, but I've also heard that he played a big hand in turning back to Empire during the second Europan war. Then there's the Flame Alchemist, one of the most famous heroes of the Ishvallan Civil War, and General Audrey Gassenarl. I'm done. I didn't sign on for a suicide mission," a soldier declared throwing down his weapon and walking away. More than half of the remaining rebels nodded their agreement and left, including the crew of one of the tanks. The rest stood their ground, but seemed hesitant to attempt to attack.

"They're still pretty confident. I'm guessing there must still be at least 100 soldiers here, plus that tank. We might need those 'trained Amestrian soldiers' you were talking about after all, Mustang," Vine declared calmly.

"There are no trained soldiers, Vine, that was a bluff," Mustang replied.

"I was able to round up some volunteers, but I greatly underestimated what would be left of my father's old army. All we've got are roughly 50 volunteers to add to our squad of 25 seasoned soldiers. Nowhere near enough to handle this many."

"Maybe we can intimidate a few more of them into running away. I've got some simple blast tricks. Their just for show, no real use on the battlefield, but they look pretty intimidating," Vine revealed.

"We don't need a stage show, Raging Blast; we need to finish these guys off right now. Guess I have no choice," Mustang declared firing a shot of flame into the air.

"That's the signal," Hughes declared.

"Bout time!" Luffy shouted as he and Naruto began to charge down the hill.

"There those two go again, they never learn," Silphia moaned as Ichigo shot past her and headed down as well, "and there's the third stooge right on cue."

"I don't think I'd categorize Ichigo with Naruto and Luffy. He just gets a little excited," Clare replied.

"I'll handle this myself," Naruto declared jumping into the air, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Huh, why'd it get dark all of a sudden?" Vine asked as a shadow suddenly covered them and the rebel forces. He turned and looked up at where the sun should be, "hey Roy, I thought you said you didn't have an army."

"I don't, why do you… what in the…?" Mustang gasped looking up. Thousands of Naruto's had filled the sky to the point that the the sun could no longer be seen through them all. The rebel soldiers backed away fearfully as the Naruto Clones descended towards them.

"Here we go!" the Narutos all shouted in unison, "CLONE TACKLE!" Vine and Colonel Mustang watched in amazement as the remaining rebels were buried under a sea of Narutos.

"Wow, just when I thought I'd seen it all," Vine sighed rubbing his head and chuckling.

"Do you think they'll give up now?" Audrey asked looking down at Mustang.

"Oh, I think so," Mustang replied raising his hand and pointing it at the rebels.

"Hey, you're not gonna shoot flames, are you? What about the kid?" Vine protested.

"Relax, I'm not going to use enough flame to kill anyone, just enough to prove a point," Mustang replied, "besides, after that stunt at the train station, this kid has it coming," Mustang replied snapping his fingers.

"AHHHHH!" all the Naruto's shouted as the clones began to explode one by one. The real Naruto fell in a charred heap among the burned and charred rebels, "ah come on, what was that for?" he moaned, smoke puffing from his mouth as he spoke. Luffy and Ichigo just stood behind Mustang, watching in shock.

"Train station, hey, wasn't that Luffy who did that?" Ichigo asked causing Mustang's eyes to flash with anger. Raising his hand up, Mustang snapped his fingers yet again, causing a small blaze to engulf Luffy.

"Whoa, hey! Watch it, you almost hit me with that!" Ichigo protested.

….

A short time later, East City forces had arrived to take away the remaining rebels.

"Well that was easy," Goku declared walking down the hill, "hey what happened to you?" he asked looking at the still charred Naruto and Luffy.

"Friendly fire," both pirate and shinobi gasped at the same time.

"Get out of the way next time," Clare replied cheekily.

"Why don't you just go back to being quiet and mopey, Clare," Naruto groaned.

"So what's the deal with that kid? That was a pretty impressive power he showed off back there," Vine asked Colonel Mustang quietly so only the two of them could hear.

"It's not just him. All of these people are incredibly powerful. And they claim they're here because they want to make Fullmetal a knight," Mustang replied.

"Huh? You're kidding, hey, short stuff! What's this I hear about you being a knight?" Vine called to Ed.

"Ahhh not you again! Stop calling me short!" Ed shouted back.

"Quit whining little mouse and tell me the story," Vine ordered.

"What's this mouse thing, huh! Do I look like someone who eats cheese!" Ed replied.

"It's funny, I'm almost getting to the point where I can predict which one of his rants he's about to go on but it's still so much fun," Vine said laughing.

"Hey Metal Arm, who's that guy? You know him?" Luffy asked.

"Metal Arm? Huh, that's a new one," Vine replied, "can't believe I never thought of that."

"Shut up! Will ya! Yeah, I know him unfortunately," Ed replied, "he's the second biggest pain in the neck on the face of the planet."

"Only the second? Apparently I'm not trying hard enough," Vine replied.

"Hey! Hey! Is that you shorty!" the little girl shouted excitedly.

"STOP IT! QUIT CALLING ME SO SMALL I'D GET LOST UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Ed shouted.

"So small he'd get lost under a magnifying glass… I gotta remember that one," Luffy said smiling wickedly.

"Aliasse! It's good to see you again, what're you doing here!" Alphonse asked.

"Hey, it's Big Guy too! Yay! Vine brought me with him after I told him I wanted to come see what Amestris was like."

"Yeah, and when Colonel Mustang told me what was going on, I decided having a Valkyrur in our corner wouldn't be such a bad idea either," Vine replied, "though she might just be overkill if you say all of these guys are as strong as that kid."

"At this point, we're going to need all the help we can get," Colonel Mustang replied.

"Colonel Roy Mustang!" a soldier called saluting the Colonel, "you need to come to the Command Center right away. Fuher King Bradley is on the line for you."

"Bradley? But how, we lost contact with Central Command," Mustang replied.

"Ugh, Bradley. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see him again for a while," Vine groaned.

"Well, guess we'd better find out what's going on," Mustang declared, "let's go."

"Right behind you, Roy," Shantella declared.

"Shantella?"

"Hi Vine, nice to see you again," Shantella replied.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Vine declared shaking his head.

"Probably for the best," Lt. Jean Havoc declared walking up behind Vine. A small blast shot in front of Havoc's face, slicing through the cigarette he was smoking.

"Seriously, do you have to do that every time you see me?" Havoc moaned, "I swear, I go through twice as many cigarettes whenever you're around."

"Sooner or later you'll get the message. I only do it cause I care Havoc," Vine replied teasingly.

"Yeah, is that also why you heckle Elric?"

"No, I heckle Elric because it's fun."

"I like this guy," Luffy declared pointing at Vine.

"Shut up!" Edward shouted, "I swear I'm gonna turn you all into fish!"

"That'd be really bad for you, Luffy. You can't swim," Naruto said sarcastically.

"That's okay, cause fish have gills. I could breathe underwater."

"Yeah, but how would you eat? Knowing you, you'd starve to death within the first hour."

"Speaking of eating! I'm hungry, when do we get to eat!"

"You two are idiots! How the heck did I get stuck being knights with you two?" Ed moaned.

"How did I get stuck being knights with all three of you! Will you shut up for five minutes?" Clare shouted.

"Ichigo, time us," Luffy ordered.

"Hey, don't get me involved in this," Ichigo ordered.

"Heheheh, I think this might be the start of a beautiful friendship," Vine declared as the team headed for Eastern Command.


	109. Retake Amestris THE HEROES DIVIDE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 109**

**Retake Amestris**

**THE HEROES DIVIDE**

The team had reached the command center, and while Mustang went to communicate with Fuher Bradley, the remaining heroes were treated to a meal by Lt. General Grumman, the commanding officer of the Eastern Command Center.

"So, Colonel Vine. Been awhile since we've seen you around this parts," Grumman declared, "where you been these last few years.

"Moping," Ed replied cheekily, causing Vine to punch him on top of the head.

"Can it, Mouse," Vine ordered glaring at Ed, "what Fullmetal here means to say is that I was in the North under General Armstrong for a while, before I went home to Gallia to sort out that nasty business with the Gallian Revolutionary Army. After that, I stayed in Gallia to help with reconstruction and only just came back to Amestris when Mustang informed me what's going on with this corruption that's spreading."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MOUSE!"

"That was delayed, Fullmetal. You're losin' your touch," Vine sighed.

"So, those energy blasts you were firing early… were those Ki blasts?" Goku asked looking over at Raging Blast.

"Key what now?" Vine replied, "sorry, nothing that fancy. Technically their not even energy blasts, just currents of heated air that produce a bright light. They appear to be some sort of energy blast though, so the technique is dubbed Blast Alchemy."

"Oh, I see. What's he talking about?" Luffy whispered to Naruto.

"Something about wind. Maybe he's a wind style chakra used like me," Naruto replied.

"Chakra? You're a loony," Vine replied.

"Well if it's not chakra, then what is it?" Naruto replied, obviously insulted at being called a loony.

"It's Alchemy, the process of deconstructing and reconstructing matter. I basically deconstruct the air around me and reconstruct it at a much higher temperature. So that's twice I've gone over it now. Anyone want me to go over it a third time, just to be safe?"

"One of these days, someone's gonna stick a sock in that mart mouth of yours, and I'm just gonna laugh and laugh," Ed declared happily.

"You say something, Fullmetal. I couldn't hear you from all the way down there," Vine replied.

"Come down here and say that to my face!" Ed shouted.

"Heh, good one Ed, you're the last one I'd expect to make a short joke," Vine said, smiling wickedly.

"Nooo! I just called myself short!" Ed cried sounding like he'd just been shot.

"Heh, this kids an idiot," Luffy said taking a large bite of meat.

"Your one to talk," Moka sighed. Just then, Colonel Mustang walked out the door looking annoyed.

"Something happen, Colonel? You look like you've seen a ghost tank," Vine declared

"That was the Fuher," Colonel Mustang declared, "he informed me that Central forces have successfully managed to clear the corruption from the central region. We've been given orders to dispatch immediately to begin securing the rest of the country. Raging Blast gets the south, Fullmetal in the north, and I get to go all the way west.

"Ouch, that's a slap in the face. When do we leave?"

"Immediately. As soon as we're ready to depart, we're leaving for our assigned territories," Mustang replied.

"Seriously? Well so much for R and R. Alright Al, guess we'd better start getting ready," Ed sighed.

"Same goes for us Ali. Need to be ready to go double time," Vine sighed standing up.

"Waaahhhh, I wanted to sleep!" Ali whined.

"Calm down, we'll take a train this time; you can sleep on the way."

"Hey wait, don't we need Metal Arm to be a knight?" Luffy asked.

"Matters in one's own home must come first, Luffy," Teresa replied, "thus it is our responsibility to aid our new comrades any way we can."

"Alright, but I think you Princesses should stay here where it'll be safe," Ichigo remarked.

"I agree. No way of knowing what we're going to face out there," Goku replied.

"I suppose you have a point," Teresa replied, "very well, than we shall have to settle with sending our knights in our place. We shall have the others remain behind to guard this area should this corruption attempt to spread.

"Sounds fair enough. So let's see, there're seven of us and three Alchemists. That comes out too…" Naruto said counting on his fingers.

"Two groups of two and one of three would be the best way to do it," Yugi replied.

"Ah, come on, I was gonna figure it out," Naruto protested.

"Yugi, right?" Ed asked standing next to Yugi and holding up his hand as though checking the twos heights. "Ha! You're no taller than me! Finally! Now who'll get lost under a magnifying glass, huh? Not just me anymore."

"Brother, that's rude," Alphonse protested as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted as he and Yami switched places. Ed could only watch in stupefied silence as Yami now stood a good head taller than him.

"Who were you calling so short he'd get lost under a magnifying glass?" Yami asked smiling wickedly at the still stunned alchemist.

"What the heck! No way, how come the only guy who's not taller than me can suddenly become taller than me! It's a conspiracy!"

"Brother, maybe if you'd drink your milk you wouldn't be so short," Alphonse spoke up innocently.

"Shut up, Al! I don't need it from you too! It's bad enough that I get it from Vine!"

"Uggg, speaking of Vine, can I go with him? He's the only one who hasn't driven me crazy yet," Clare almost pleaded.

"Vine huh, hmmm, he does have a pleasant aroma. I wonder how his blood would taste," Moka wondered aloud.

"Blood?" Vine repeated.

"Haha, you're getting paired up with the weirdoes," Ed said laughing.

"You can look at it as getting paired up with weirdoes are you can look at it as getting paired up with two beautiful young women," Vine replied in an unconcerned voice. "I can handle weirdoes; after all, I handle you fairly well don't I?"

"You just can't pass up an opportunity can ya," Ed groaned.

"Hey, Naruto. Let's go with Metal Arm!" Luffy ordered.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Naruto replied.

"Ah nuts, how'd I get stuck with them?" Ed asked.

"You three are together, and you're going North? Oh that couldn't be any more perfect. Hey, when you get to Briggs and meet General Armstrong, tell her I said hi. If you three's antics don't get her to kill you, mentioning my name will," Vine said.

"Alright, I guess that mean's Yugi, Ichigo, and I are heading west with Mustang," Goku declared, "This should be fun. I wonder if I'll meet any strong opponents."

"Is that always the first thing that goes through your mind when you go somewhere new?" Ichigo asked.

"Either that or 'I wonder how the food tastes there,'" Goku replied.

"That sounds more like what I'd expect from Luffy."

"Oh, Hughes. I also received the okay for you to go back to Central. Your family's just returned to your home. They're both okay," Mustang said turning to Hughes.

"Really, you mean I can go home to my Gracia and my sweet little Elicia!" Hughes shouted excitedly. Within a second, he was standing next to Luffy and Naruto, holding out five pictures for them to look out. "Oh that makes me the happiest man ever, just look at that adorable little face, isn't my little Elicia just the cutest little thing you've ever seen?"

"And he's off," Vine said laughing.

"Never misses a cue, does he," Ed sighed, "Vine. In all serious, there's something I need you to do for me while you're in the south."

"Name it, Fullmetal," Vine replied.

"Al's and my teacher lives in the Southern town of Dublith. Can you check in on her and make sure she's alright. She should be fine, but I want to be sure," Ed revealed.

"Sure thing, what's her name?" Vine asked.

"Izumi Curtis."

"Can do, oh and as long as we're being serious, don't mention my name to General Armstrong. I wasn't kidding when I said she'd probably kill you," Vine replied.

….

It was only a short while later before the team was at the train station, ready to depart for their destinations.

"Lieutenant, I wish you'd just stay here," Mustang complained, "we'll be fine. If the corruption spreads this far…"

"If the corruption spreads this far, Colonel, just one of our new friends fighting by themselves would be worth more than the entire Eastern Garrison," Hawkeye replied, "I don't think they need me."

"I guess you make your point," Colonel Mustang declared glancing over at Vine, sitting on a train bench, looking rather glum, with half a small sub sandwich sticking out of his mouth, "girl troubles, Raging Blast."

"That Moka chick keeps looking at me like she wants to eat me. I think she might be a vampire," came the muffled reply.

"A vampire? Aren't you a little old for ghost storied, Vine?" Hawkeye teased.

"Her saying she wonders what my blood tastes like definitely ain't no ghost story."

"Alright all of you, it's time to go so listen up. Be careful out there, I have a bad feeling about all of this. Fullmetal, Raging Blast, I'd better see you two in central when I get back from the west," Colonel Mustang ordered holding out his hand. Both Alchemists waited for a second, the swung their hand tapping Mustang's hand with the back of their own hands.

"Don't go soft on me now Colonel," Vine ordered, "little less sap, little more fire and brimstone if you don't mind.

"No kidding. Don't act like you don't already know we'll be just fine. You're the one who'd better make sure he makes it back to central," Ed replied.

"Heh, you two never change. Alright, then I'll see you when I get back," Mustang declared.

"Got it," the other two alchemists replied as Fullmetal, Flame, and Raging Blast separated to head towards their own battles.

….

"So it begins," Corruption said sounding pleased, "all the pawns are now in play. Soon, true immortality will be mine."


	110. Confusion RAGING VS RAGING?

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 110**

**Confusion in Dublith**

**RAGING BLAST VS… RAGING BLAST?**

"Ah man, I hate train rides," Vine moaned.

"What're you talking about, Vine! This is so much fun!" Aliasse shouted sticking her head out the window and letting the wind blow her hair, giggling like a child.

"You'll think fun when you get your head knocked off," Vine said grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her back in, "get back in here."

"Ah, come on, I'm a Valkyria. If I hit anything, it'll be what breaks."

"So where exactly are we going, Mr… Vine, was it?" Moka asked glancing uninterestedly at Vine.

"Mr… Guhhhh," Vine groaned, "I never liked that word. We're on our way to Dublith. I'm gonna take care of the favor Fullmetal asked me for before we head for South City."

"That's right, he asked you to check on someone for him, didn't he?" Clare asked.

"Izumi Curtis. Apparently, she's Ed and Alphonse's Alchemy teacher. She's supposed to be incredibly strong, I'm kinda excited to meet her. Unfortunately, I have no idea where to find her. We'll have to ask around when we get there."

"Aren't we worried about the corruption?" Moka asked.

"Most of the corruption in the south is focused in South City and the larger towns nearby. Dublith shouldn't be having much trouble, but that's what we're here to find out," Vine replied as the train began to slow down to stop in Dublith station.

….

It only took a few minutes asking around to find out that Izumi and her husband, Sig, ran a butcher shop in town. Not long after leaving the train station, Vine, Clare, Moka, and Ali stood before the Curtis' butcher shop.

"I'm pretty sure this is the place, alright, let's see if anyone's home," Vine said as the 4 heroes walked in. A giant of a man was standing at the counter who almost immediately made Vine think of Major Armstrong, just with more hair. He could only assume that this was Sig Curtis.

"Ah, welcome, how can I help you today?" Sig asked as Vine and Clare stepped forward. Moka stayed near the door while Ali began wandering curiously around the shop.

"Are you Sig Curtis?" Vine asked.

"I am," Sig replied, "who're you?"

"Awesome, my name is Vine, I'm a friend of the Elrics. They asked me if I'd check up on you and your wife, Izumi."

"Oh, you're a friend of Edward and Alphonse, are you?" Sig replied, "well, I'm pleased to meet you. Those two should know better than to worry about us though. It'll take more than some darn State Alchemist to cause Izumi any trouble," Sig replied.

"State Alchemist?" Clare repeated.

"You're having trouble with a State Alchemist?" Vine asked.

"You might say that. A few weeks ago, a State Alchemist came to Dublith and began causing all sorts of trouble. Izumi was going to handle him, but his Alchemy is… tricky. If it comes to a fight, Izumi isn't sure she can handle him without anyone else getting hurt, so we've been forced to let him do as he pleases for now. He hasn't caused to much trouble, so we're just leaving him be."

"Huh, State Alchemist's like this guy give the rest of us a bad name, guess I'm gonna have to clean up this mess now," Vine sighed, "why is it always me who gets stuck with these pains in the neck?"

"The rest of you? Are you saying you're a State Alchemist as well?" Sig asked.

"Got that right pal. Maybe you've heard of me, I'm the one and only Colonel…" Vine's introduction was cut short as the door slammed open. Another giant man walked in, but this one wasn't quite a giant in the same sense as Sig. This one was pure fat with short blonde hair and wearing a grease stained military uniform. A silver chain stuck out from his belt that Vine could only assume was attached to a silver State Alchemist's watch.

"Hey Curtis!" the man shouted in an arrogant tone, "I'm hungry! Cook me something to eat!"

"You're kidding right? This is a butcher shop, not a restaurant. Last time I checked, this is where you buy meat to take home and cook yourself. By the way, who's Curtis?" Vine replied.

"Who the heck're you, you little runt," the man shouted, "don't you know who you are?"

"I don't know or care pal, I was here first, and I'm not a little runt, that'd be my friend Edward. You just need to go on a diet, tubby."

"What did you just call me?" the man shouted angrily.

"Tubby. You wanna make something of it?" Vine replied.

"Uh, I don't think this is the best place for a fight," Clare declared glaring angrily at Vine.

"Step outside," the man ordered turning and walking away.

"Was he talking to us?" Moka asked.

"Guess go," Vine replied, "Ali, stay inside," he ordered as Moka, Clare, and he followed the man out into the street.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" the man shouted causing everyone out on the street to stop what they were doing and look.

"He likes to draw attention to himself, I see," Moka sighed.

"I don't think he needs to shout to attract attention. Pretty sure his appearance does the job just fine," Vine sighed, "alright pal, I'm gonna take a guess and say you must be the State Alchemist who's causing trouble in town. I'm only gonna say it nicely once. Get lost or I'm gonna beat you to a pulp and throw you onto a train back to Central."

"That was nice?" Moka asked.

"Nice for me," Vine replied.

"Tough talk for a little runt. Do you have any idea who you're talking to!"

"No, but I get the feeling you're going to tell us," Clare sighed sounding more annoyed with every word. Just then, two kids ran out of an alleyway, a young boy and an even younger girl and ran towards the man. The girl, who was running behind, saw the man and stopped dead in her tracks, a look of terror creeping across her face. The boy, however, was looking back at the girl and ran right into the back of the man's legs, knocking the boy over.

"What was that!" the man roared turning and looking down at the terrified youth, "you little brat! I'll teach you!" he shouted swinging his fist towards the boy. His fist struck the flat of Clare's claymore as the hero quickly moved between him and the boy. "What the…?"

"Picking on a kid, State Alchemist. You alchemist's must have no shame at all," Clare hissed.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make such general statements," Vine sighed.

"Oh, so you want some of this as well," the man shouted pulling back and reaching into his pockets, producing a pair of white gloves with an alchemy symbol drawn on it which he proceeded to pull onto his hand.

"Die you little tramp!" he shouted pointing the glove down at Clare and the child. Clare grabbed the child and leapt aside as a flash of red light shot from the glove.

"That's Blast Alchemy…" Vine realized though he sounded more annoyed then worried, "just who the heck are you?"

"Ah, you've heard of my art. Then it's amazing that you haven't heard of 'd do well to bow your faces and beg my forgiveness, dogs. I am General Vine Morgan, the legendary Raging Blast Alchemist!"

"General Vine Morgan?" Vine repeated.

"Ah, good, you've heard of me," the imposter declared laughing, "then you also know that the Raging Blast Alchemist is the most dangerous Alchemist to ever live."

"False statement," Vine declared, "his ability to torch a large area of space without compromising any power makes the Flame Alchemist significantly more dangerous than me, and did you say I was a general? Weird, I'm pretty sure I'm just a Colonel, and where the heck did the Morgan part come from. That combined with your blonde hair should be a dead giveaway you're not me. I'm a Darcsen. My ancestor's last names were stripped from them thousands of years ago and everyone knows Darcsens have dark hair and eyes. I've gotta say, when compared to me, Colonel Vine, just Vine, the real Raging Blast Alchemist, you sure sound like a fake."

"Huh, what did you just say you insect! What kinda game is this! I'm the Raging Blast Alchemist! You saw my Blast Alchemy, didn't you. Don't try lying to me!" the man shouted as Vine pulled his own Alchemy gloves from his pocket, donned them, and fired a blast of alchemy into the air.

"Blast Alchemy in and of itself is just simple Alchemy, simply analyze an object, deconstruct it, and reconstruct it in a different form. You want me to believe you're the Raging Blast Alchemist? Then show me your power, let's see your trademark Raging Blast Alchemy. Fire a blast from a weapon, or better yet, your feet, the real Raging Blast Alchemist can fire a blast from any solid object connected to his body that has a transmutation circle on it, including shoes or weaponry. He can even go as far as to fire blasts from weapons while still wearing his alchemy gloves, so long as both objects have a circle. Maybe you can manipulate the blasts you fire from your hands? The Raging Blast Alchemist can increase the amount of space his blasts take up in order to decrease their power so far as to make them feel like little more than a warm breeze, or focus them into a thin, needle like beam with the power to pierce tank armor. Can you do any of that?" Vine demanded as the imposter looked on in shock, "what's wrong, nothing to say?"

"You dare accuse me of being an imposter! I'll show you, you darn dog!"

"Another thing. The real Raging Blast Alchemist would never be so casual with how he throws around an insult like that, because the real Raging Blast Alchemist… is a Darcsen. If he had a dollar for every time someone's called him something like that, for no reason aside from petty bigotry, he'd be able to retire rather happily, so he's not so inclined to do that same thing. You're nothing but scum. Disappear from my sight," Vine hissed firing a blast of alchemy that completely engulfed the man. When the blast cleared, the man was alive, and only slightly burned, but was lying on his stomach, Vine walked over, kicked the man onto his back. The imposter groaned loudly as Vine stepped on his stomach. "alright snake. I'm feeling generous today, so I'm gonna let you live, in fact, I'm gonna let you walk away without serious injury. Maybe after this little experience, you'll learn a lesson about impersonating people you don't know anything about. I've sworn to destroy Darcsen prejudice with my alchemy, and I can't have my good name being dragged through the mud, so if I ever hear word of a fake Raging Blast Alchemist again, I'll find you and I promise you, when I'm done, they won't even be able to find your remains. Now stand up, go to the train station, and get your fat butt out of this town. If there isn't a train running right now, then start walking. I don't care either way, just get out!"

"Ahhh, yes sir!" the man shouted scampering away. Vine sighed.

"Maybe I got a little too intense back there, still I've got a promise to keep. Can't have him running off thinking he can sully my name and get away with hit. Hopefully he's so scared now, he won't try a stunt like that again."

"I've gotta hand it to ya, you're more merciful than I am. I probably would have let him live, but he wouldn't be walking when I was done with him," Moka declared smiling.

"Not bad. You've got some talent, I didn't even have to step in," a woman's voice called causing Vine to turn. A lovely woman with black hair stood behind him.

"Uh, thanks, and you are…?" Vine asked.

"Me? I'm just a housewife. You can call me Izumi," Izumi declared smiling a bit.

"Izumi… Izumi Curtis! As in Ed and Al's teacher!" Vine shouted.

"That's me," Izumi replied.

"Wow, uhh, call me crazy, but I kinda thought you'd look… I dunno… older."

"What was that!" Izumi hissed donning an expression that made even Clare shudder a bit.

"Uhhhh… I didn't said my, what a beautiful young woman. Ed and Al are quite lucky," Vine replied in an almost pleading manner.

"My, what a polite and well behaved man," Izumi said, "are you sure you're Edward's friend?"

"More like a kiss up," Moka whispered to Clare.

"Maybe so, but I think he just saved our lives," Clare repeated.

"So what brings you here to Dublith?" Izumi asked.

"We're on our say to South City. There's some sort of strange corruption that's been spreading across most of Amestris these last few weeks. I'm heading there to see what I can do to stem the tide here in the south," Vine replied.

"I see, so that's why you're here. I figured as much," Izumi declared.

"Wait, you know about this?" Vine asked sounding surprised, "I was under the impression the corruption hadn't spread here."

"You're right, it hasn't yet, and whose doing do you suppose that is?" Izumi asked, "it certainly wasn't that tub of lard you just ran off. So tell me, was he really a State Alchemist."

"If he is, my opinion of State Alchemists just dropped considerably," Moka declared.

"If that second rate Blast Alchemy was all he had, then not a chance," Vine replied.

"I see, well that's good at least, so then I guess you're the only dog here then," Izumi replied, "Dog of the military, I mean. I don't bare any hate against you because you're a Darcsen."

"I figured that was what you meant. May not have anything against Darcsens, but I'm assuming you don't have much love for State Alchemists."

"You could way that," Izumi replied, "at any rate, it seems we owe you. To repay you, stay the night with Sig and me."

"Oh, we don't want to be a burden, we'll…" Vine began until Izumi's glare silenced him.

"That wasn't a request," she hissed causing Vine to tremble like a frightened child facing the monster in the closet.

"Ahhh, yes ma'am, please don't kill me!" Vine shouted, standing at attention. _She might be scarier than General Armstrong!_

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear it," Izumi replied sounding as friendly as before.

"Oh boy, here we go," Clare moaned as they began to walk with Izumi.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Moka sighed. None of them noticed a mysterious little man watching them from behind a building.

"Interesting. I need to tell Mr. Greed," the strange man declared scampering off.


	111. Briggs KNUCKLEHEADS AND A GENERAL

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 111**

**Iron Wall of Brigs**

**THE KNUCKLEHEADS AND THE GENERAL**

"Ah man! Why is it so cold!" Luffy screamed shivering.

"We told you, up here in the north, the temperatures are almost always below zero. I told you to buy a coat before we left Central," Ed replied in an annoyed tone.

"Quiet, Metal Arm, I don't need it from you. Hey, Naruto! Can you make fire come out of your mouth like Kakashi does?" Luffy whined.

"Huh, sorry, I'm a wind style user. Fire style is my natural opposite, so it'd be next to impossible for me to make a fire style jutsu out of the blue. Besides, I'm all nice and bundled up, so I'm just fine," Naruto replied.

"Ah man… it's so cold!" Luffy screamed as they walked in to North City.

"So, I thought the corruption had taken over this area completely, so what happened here?" Naruto asked.

"The report from central is that soldiers from Fort Briggs, the fort in the northern most point of Amestris, came in and drove the corruption completely out of North City in just a day," Edward replied, "pretty impressive if you ask me."

"Fort Briggs? Isn't that where we're going right now?" Luffy asked, almost seeming to forget all about the cold.

"Yep. We've been ordered to meet up with Major General Armstrong," Ed revealed, "then we help her drive out the rest of the corruption. We're just stopping here for a few hours to get food, so make sure you buy a coat. It's supposed to be even colder as we get farther north."

"Are you serious!" Luffy shouted, "ahh fine! I'll go get a coat. Hey, Alphonse, come with me."

"Oh, uh, okay," Al replied.

"We'll go find somewhere to eat and warm up. We'll meet up later, alright," Ed declared.

"Right, see you, Brother," Al declared as the heroes separated for a short time.

….

"How very amusing, it seems that for the first time in years, we're all gathered together," Greed sighed looking around and the figures around him, "so to what do I owe the pleasure."

"We have need of your cooperation, Greed," a voice declared from the shadows. A wave of fear washed over Greed as Corruption emerged from the shadows.

"And just who the heck are you?" Greed demanded.

"My name is Corruption, Greed, the new master of the homunculus," came the reply.

"Oh, new master of the homunculus are you? Heh, so tell me, what happened to the old man?"

"You're referring to the man you called, Father, correct? Your father was nothing more than a silly little Dwarf, trying desperately to escape from his flask. I have seen to it that he will not forget his place again, nor shall he ever again escape his flask. However, his plan is not nearly as foolish as was the dwarf himself. True immortality and absolute power, the likes of which this universe has never seen. That's what I need you for, Greed."

"And what if I decline?" Greed replied.

"You arrogant little…"

"Enough, Envy. I do not intend to allow you to go unrewarded, Greed. I will see to it that you are…"

"Lord Corruption, Lord Corruption!" a little man shouted running towards Greed and Corruption, "there are strange people here in Dublith. Two women who I have identified as Moka Akashiya and Claymore Clare, two of the knights of the full moon, in the company of a man who has identified himself as Raging Blast Alchemist."

"Ha! That little pansy! Oh that's rich. Listen to that, for a while, Father was actually considering him to be potential for one of the sacrifices. He had me disguise myself as an Imperial soldier during the second Europan war two years ago and shoot this little girl he'd taken quite a liking to right in the chest. Oh, it was great. The pure rage in his eyes as he tore me and the fools who came with me to shreds, and the sadness when he watched her die was incredible. I thought for sure he'd try to bring her back, but the fool proved me wrong. In the end, he was too weak, nothing but a pathetic little worm. What interest do we have in him?"

"He may be pathetic, Envy, but don't underestimate him. His Blast Alchemy is among the most devastating forms of Alchemy we know of, and his trademark 'Raging Blast Alchemy' is even more dangerous. Even for a Homunculus," a man replied. It was Fuher King Bradley, better known to the Homunculi as Wrath.

"I have it, Greed. The only thing I need you to do for me, and the perfect compensation for you," Corruption declared, "kill the Raging Blast Alchemist, and in exchange, you can keep all of the young women he's traveling with. All three are in possession of rare and incredible powers that you would indeed find most desirable. For such a simple task, I would have to say, they would certainly be a most excellent compensation."

"Hmmm, interesting. Well, I certainly don't have any desire to help you, but I can't say no to a proposal like that. I mean, to be able to acquire possessions with the kind of power you're talking about…. I'll enjoy killing the Raging Blast Alchemist. This should be fun," Greed replied.

"My thanks to you, Greed. I trust you will not disappoint me. Come along now, all of you. We have other plans to put in to motion."

"One more thing, I just realized someone's missing. Where's Sloth these days?" Greed asked.

"Sloth is… preoccupied. We've got him digging a tunnel for us," Corruption replied as he and the 5 other Homunculi left.

"A tunnel… ah what do I care? Roa, Dolcetto, Martel, I want some proof that they were telling me the truth. I don't trust anyone with a name like Corruption. Bring me one of the women. If Raging Blast is really that dangerous, I want to make sure I've got something worthwhile coming before taking him on."

"Yes sir," three figures said from behind Greed as they disappeared into the shadows.

….

"Ahh, that was just what I needed," Luffy declared sighing, "some hot food, a good nap, a warm coat…"

"And already three hours late reaching Briggs! If Mustang find's out, I'll never hear the end of it!" Ed whined as the four heroes ran as fast as they could up the snowy mountains.

"Brother, we need to keep our voice down. We don't want to attract any Grizzly Bears, remember?" Alphonse warned.

"Whatever, I'm not scared of a bear, Al, we just need to hurry!" Suddenly, the snow in front of them exploded and a giant figure emerged before them!

"What the heck is that!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"No way! Is this a bear!" Ed shouted sounding worried. Suddenly, a strange metal object swung for Edward's head, forcing him to raise his automail arm to block it. He was surprised, however, when the object opened up like a claw, clasping down on the Fullmetal Alchemist and hoisting him high into the air. What they thought had been a bear had actually been a giant of a man whose thin black hair was tied in a long pony tail and had a thick black mustache.

"Whoa! Hey, what the heck!" he shouted as he realized that the man had an automail right arm as well, which ended in a massive pincher with razor sharp, alligator like teeth on the inside.

"Heh, and what brings you all the way up here, little runt!" the man ordered.

"Don't call me little!"

"You're in no position to give orders, Drachman spy," the man replied.

"What! Drachman spy! I'm no spy! Put me down, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! I was told I was supposed to be assigned here by Colonel Mustang to help deal with the corruption!" Ed shouted frantically.

"Ha, nice try, kid. Like I'm supposed to believe a brat like you is a… GUHHHH!" the man suddenly coughed, dropping Ed as he did. Luffy's fist was planted right in the man's stomach.

"That was Gum Gum Pistol, now try Gum Gum Stamp!" he shouted stretching his leg upwards and kicking the man under the chin, forcing him to step backwards, "and Battle Axe!" he shouted bringing his foot down and cracking it over the man's head, driving him into the snow. "Phew, what the heck was that about?"

"You runt! Who do you think you're dealing with here!" the man shouted angrily, rising to his knees.

"Huh? I think I'm dealing with some oversized jerk who attacked us from out of nowhere for no reason. Why, is that wrong?" Luffy asked. The man looked a little surprised, and even dismayed, at the reply.

"Well, at least he's honest," the man replied, "I'm Captain Buccaneer, a man of Briggs, and you're suspected of being spies of Drachma. I'm taking you to Briggs. The General will want to have a word with you."

"The General, you mean General Armstrong!" Ed shouted, "good, she can sort this out."

"What if we don't want to go?" Luffy asked tauntingly, "you gonna come at me again?"

"Luffy! Don't cause any trouble! Briggs is where we're supposed to be going!" Edward shouted in dismay.

"Oh, really? Well, never mind then, we'll go with you."

….

It wasn't long before Buccaneer brought the 4 heroes to Fort Briggs. A woman with long, blonde hair with a long bang covering most of the right half of her face.

"Is this General Armstrong?" Al whispered.

"Wasn't Armstrong the big muscly guy?" Luffy added, "hey, how come you're not big and strong like your brother?"

"Excuse me? Did you say something you runt?" General Armstrong replied angrily.

"Huh? What do you mean did I say something? Are you deaf or something?" came the reply, all the Briggs soldiers nearby looked at the newcomer in shock and dismay. This new boy must have a death wish.

"Show some respect, runt! You're in the presence of Major General Armstrong! She's the leader of this fort, and if you insult her, you insult Fort Briggs, am I clear!" Buccaneer shouted.

"You gonna come at me again, Pirate?" Luffy asked, "I was just getting warmed up!"

"What'd you just call me!" Buccaneer shouted angrily at the Straw Hat.

"I called you a pirate. You said you were a buccaneer, so that makes you a pirate, like me, doesn't it? Well, I'm gonna be king of the pirates! You don't stand a chance against me!"

"What! I didn't say I was a buccaneer! Buccaneer is my name, and what do you mean King of the Pirates! Just who the heck are you!"

"I told you! I'm Monkey D Luffy, the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy replied.

"Enough, Buccaneer. This boy is to loud mouthed to be a decent spy. Who are the rest of you!" General Armstrong shouted frightening the 4 heroes.

"Uhhh… N… Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm Edward Elric, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. I've got orders from Central that I'm supposed to be here to help you drive the corruption from the North!" Ed replied.

"The corruption? I've received no word of this, and the corruption as you call it has been purged from all areas under northern jurisdiction for almost a week now," the General replied.

"What? A week?" Ed replied, "But we only got the orders from Bradley, yesterday. Why would he send us if the corruption's already been gone that long?" Just then, a sharp pain shot through the Alchemist's shoulder, causing him to yelp and grab the area.

"Brother, what's wrong!" Alphonse shouted.

"Ah, something's wrong with my Automail!" Ed shouted gritting his teeth.

"An Automail right arm…" General Armstrong said sounding annoyed, "take this boy to the infirmary. I'll question him further once this is dealt with."

"Once what is dealt with! Hey, what's going on!" Ed shouted clutching his shoulder, "Ahhh, darn it, what's wrong with my automail!"

"Heh, stupid little runt," Buccaneer barked, "You'd better come with me if you want to keep that arm of yours."

….

Hundreds of miles away, in Dublith, Clare sat alone in a dimly lit room, leaning against a wall by a window, quietly thinking. She was so lost in thought, that she was unaware of the three dark shadows lurking on the rooftops behind her. She never saw them, just felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as the world around her went black.


	112. The Homunculi Appear GREED AND SLOTH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 112**

**The Homunculi Appear**

**THE AVARICIOUS AND THE INDOLENT**

"Huh? Exposure? What do you mean!" Ed asked frantically as the Briggs doctor looked over his arm.

"Your shoulder where your automail touches skin is beginning to freeze. Automail is tricky to use here in the North. It takes a special kind of automail in order to be able to resist the cold," the doctor replied.

"So Metal Arm's metal arm is what's causing the problem?" Luffy asked, "well that sucks."

"You'll need to be outfitted with the special automail if you intend to be here for a while. If you have a mechanic, you might want to ask them to come here. I'm sure someone in Northern Command would be willing to make transportation arrangements."

"A mechanic?" Ed repeated, "well, I do have a mechanic, but I wonder if she'd be willing to come all the way out here."

"She won't have much of a choice if she wants you to stay alive," a fierce voice called as General Armstrong burst into the room, "I just got done talking to Bradley. Sure enough, I'm stuck with you children for a few weeks until Bradley is certain the corruption is really gone from the northern territories. Send for your mechanic, Alchemist, you're going to need her."

"Uhhh, okay," Ed replied, too afraid to argue with the General.

"Good, as long as you're here, you'll work, is that understood! Major Miles!" she shouted without waiting for a reply. A dark skinned man with silver hair entered the room at her command. "Take these children and put them to work."

"Yes ma'am," Myles replied, "come with me." The four heroes had no choice but to agree.

….

"Man, what's her deal! Why is she so cranky, did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something!" Luffy moaned as the friends followed Miles, "man, would it kill her to smile now and again?"

"Smiling is one of many luxuries we here at Briggs cannot afford," Major Miles declared firmly, turning to face the comrades. He reached up and removed his sunglasses and glared down at them with dark red eyes.

"Brother… his eyes," Alphonse gasped.

"You're an Ishvalan?" Ed realized.

"You're partially correct, Alchemist. I am partially Ishvalan. My grandfather's Ishvalan blood runs strong in me, thus my appearance. If you've heard of my race, Fullmetal Alchemist, then you no doubt know as well that you Amestrians butchered my people and destroyed Ishval's sacred lands. What do you have to say, Amestrian." Edward was silent for several minutes. Luffy was about to say something instead, but Edward finally spoke, cutting him off.

"A year ago… I would have felt sorry for you, but that was before… I became best friends with a Darcsen, before an Ishvalan tried to kill me,… and before I discovered that one of my best friends parents were killed by that same Ishvalan."

"A Darcsen you say," Miles replied, "you certainly know a wide variety of people, Alchemist. This Darcsen would not be Colonel Vine, by chance, would it."

"It would, I forgot he served here before the Gallian Civil War broke out. I'm guessing you know him?" Ed replied.

"I do, he was a good soldier, but far to light hearted for his own good. He drove the General mad on more than one occasion before he said his farewells to return to Gallia, but it was certainly a pleasure to see a Darcsen, one of the few races our country has treated even worse than Ishvalans in the past, doing his part for his country. He and I are proof that discrimination is another luxury that Briggs men cannot afford. I'm surprised, no one's ever given me an answer like that, Fullmetal. Most who discover my heritage look at me with either pity or distaste. You're quite an amusing child," Miles declared leading the heroes to an elevator. On the lower levels of the fort, they continued their conversation.

"I'm curious, Major. If I can ask, why would an Ishvalan choose to serve the Amestrian military? Don't you hate them at all for what they did?" Ed asked.

"To put it bluntly, yes, at one time, I did hate the military for what they did to my people, but as I'm sure you aware, when you see a Darcsen serving to protect the very people who have discriminated against him for thousands of years, fourteen years of hatred doesn't seem like a very good reason to be inciting a rebellion. Alright boys, we're here. First thing's first, we only have one rule here at Briggs, survival of the fittest. If you're strong than you may survive. If you're weak, then you would have died before you even reached this place. You're here, so you must have some degree of strength. You'll start by scraping icicles off the ceiling here. A simple job, but still important. Once you're finished, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping and eating while you're here. Good luck," Miles said leaving the young heroes to their new job.

….

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy shouted swinging his leg along the roof and knocking down several dozen icicles.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as ten clones appeared and began clearing off more of the icicles. Ed had a long pole and was trying to reach the icicles above him while Alphonse easily knocked them down.

"Darn it! I can't reach!" Ed shouted.

"Too short, Metal Arm?" Luffy asked smiling, "that sucks."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" As Ed shouted, the ground beneath them suddenly began to shake. "Ahh man! Now what!"

"It feels like an avalanche! Brother, you shouted to loud!" Alphonse screamed.

"Way to go, Metal Arm, now we're all gonna die!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"No, it's not an avalanche," Ed realized, "it's coming from below ground. Come on!"

….

After finding their way back to the elevator, the heroes made their way down to the basement levels of the fort, the shaking becoming stronger and stronger as they did.

"Ah man, what the heck is going on!" Ed shouted as the elevator opened and the 4 heroes got off and ran towards what they thought was the source of the quaking and arrived in a large room full of pipes and wires at the lowest regions of the fort. Dozens of Fort workers were rushing in every direction trying desperately to discover the source of the shaking. It soon became apparent as a portion of the floor suddenly exploded and collapsed. A giant figure emerged. He was clad in only black pants with spiky black hair, a white, pupilless left eye, and a right eye that was covered by a circular red patch. Imprinted on his right shoulder blade… was an Ouroboros tattoo.

"Brother! He's… a Homunculus!" Alphonse realized.

"Darn it, but why is he here?" Ed cursed as the figure stood up.

"Go dig a tunnel… what a pain," the homunculus moaned walking aimlessly about, "where am I?" Sloth the Indolent had broken in to Fort Briggs.

….

"Hey, Clare! You in here!" Moka asked opening the door, "it's not like you to sleep in, hey where are you!" Glancing around the empty room, she noticed a piece of paper on the bed and went to pick it up. After reading it, she just shook her head. "Well that's just great, why is it always me that has to get you out of trouble. Guess that's what I get for being friends with you," she declared dropping the note back on the bed. It would be another 20 minutes before Izumi would come upstairs and discover the same note.

….

Only a few minutes later, Moka arrived outside a large pub called the Devil's Nest within Dublith. "This is the place," she sighed as she walked in. She immediately stepped backwards as a small, bald man with a lizard tail shot at her from the side, his reckless swipe attack passing less than an inch in front of Moka's nose.

"Worthless trash. I could hear you from all the way outside. You can't be the fool who captured Clare, you need to learn your place!" Moka shouted spinning and landing a fierce kick into her assailants unprotected head, knocking him flying back into the nearest wall. "Little idiot, wasn't even worth my time," Moka declared looking away in disgust and walking into the pub. There was a door that looked like it led into some sort of back room, but when Moka tried it, the door was locked. That, however, proved to be a minor inconvenience as the vampire's foot proved more effective than any key. The door led into an incredibly large cellar filled with various kegs and barrels. Clare hung upside down in the very center of the room, anchored to the ceiling by a thick chain that wrapped from her ankles to her elbows. She grunted frantically through a thick, white cloth tied over her mouth as she saw Moka, who casually entered the room shaking her head as she flicked Clare on the forehead. "I'm not sure I even want to know how you got yourself into this mess."

"Hey, look boss. One of the other girls came," a voice said from behind her, causing her to turn quickly. The man who was speaking was a short man with spiky brown hair, Dolcetto. With him were a much larger man, Roa, and a woman with short blonde hair, Martel.

"Heh, are you the ones who kidnapped Clare, then?" Moka asked, "funny, you don't seem that much stronger than the other one. This won't take long."

"You shouldn't be so sure, little girl, you might get hurt!" the larger man shouted charging bullishly at Moka who simply sidestepped the man who instead slammed his head against Clare's causing the gagged Claymore to groan in pain and glare angrily at Moka.

"Don't look at me!" Moka ordered kicking Roa aside, "it's your own fault for getting yourself into this mess."

"You're not who we were expecting, but I guess we might as well grab you, as long as you're here!" Dolcetto roared as the man drew a sword and charged at Moka.

"If you think I'm going to let you do to me what you did to Clare, you're crazy," Moka replied kicking up and breaking the blade in the sword in two, sending the blades point skyward where it imbedded into the ceiling, "You all need to learn your place!" Moka shouted planting a powerful forward kick into Dolcetto's stomach and sent him flying back into the wall. "You're all just pathetic losers. You didn't have a prayer of defeating a vampire."

"Is that so," a woman's voice declared behind Moka as Martel's arms wrapped around Moka's arms and neck and pulled tight.

"Your arms are pretty flexible, what the heck are you?" Moka asked.

"Who me? I'm part snake," the woman replied, "that makes my arms pretty flexible, but I'm sure you figured that out already."

"Part snake, that's a relief, see I have a friend who's made of rubber, and my kicks don't have any effect against him. I was worried for a second you were like him, but apparently, that's not the case. Part snake, that's just disgusting. You're nothing but trash!" Moka shouted pulling away from Martel easily and planting a powerful kick to the side of her head, knocking her into a nearby bear keg.

"Worthless. I didn't even break a sweat," Moka sighed putting her hands on her hips and facing Clare, "I can't believe you let wimps like that do this to you. Pretty pathetic, Clare."

"Quite the tenacious little beauty aren't you. A vampire, huh, well I'm intrigued. I've got to have you," a man's voice whispered in Moka's ears, surprising the vampire who whirled around, facing a man with short black hair.

"Hello, Vampire. The name's Greed. Why don't you take a nap?" The man's fist felt as hard as diamonds as it crashed into the Vampire's stomach. Moka coughed and slumped forward. The man grabbed her by her hair and threw her roughly to her back as she lost consciousness.

"Mmka!" Clare's dismayed cry was muffled by her gag as she struggled furiously to escape and help her friend.

"Hold still. Those chains are specially made to be able to hold the likes of you with ease. Don't worry, I'll hang up your little friend here to join you. Hopefully, the real target'll come soon, and maybe he'll bring the other prize while he's at it."

….

Just as Greed hoped, even as Moka was being restrained, Vine and Ali were on their way to the Devil's Nest.

"So do you think that Moka found that note first!" Ali asked.

"Well, she was going to check on Clare when she disappeared and the note didn't say anything about them taking both of them. I'd have to say that there's a very good chance!" Vine replied sounding more than a little annoyed, "I can't believe she left without saying anything. I just hope they're both okay." When they reached the pub, Vine stopped Ali. "We're here. Go get Izumi and bring her here, get your Valkyrian weapons to, I have a feeling we're gonna need 'em.

"Ah, but…"

"Ali, don't argue with me. We need to be smart about this, we don't have time to be taking unnecessary risks. Now hurry, I'll see if I can find Moka and Clare." Vine ran into the room and was surprised as the little bald man shot behind him, completely missing with any sort of attack. "Wow, I thought you might try a surprise attack, but I had no idea it would be that poorly coordinated," Vine declared glancing at the man who had a rather visible foot print on his face. "Heh, I guess you met Moka, then," Vine declared transmuting a long lance from the floor. The little runt charged again, only to find himself clubbed over the head with the lance and knocked unconscious. "Today, my funny little friend is not your day."

"Is this him?" Martel's voice asked as the other three chimera emerged from various hiding places.

"Dark hair, and check out that symbol that's drawn on his headband. You know what that means?" Dolcetto asked.

"A Darcsen dog," Roa replied.

"Hey, I'm insulted, Roa," Dolcetto replied

"Darcsen dog, huh. Well that's original. Well friends, if I'm a dog… then you're nothing but dog food."

….

"That was actually even easier than I thought it'd be," Vine sighed walking past his three, now unconscious, assailants and entered the room they had come from. Clare was still there and in the same position Moka had found her in, but now Moka glared angrily at Vine from the same position. Vine strode over and removed Moka's gag. "What happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," Moka replied.

"So, you're the Raging Blast Alchemist, you certainly live up to expectations." Vine didn't even turn, he just fired a blast in the direction of the voice which cut through Greed's chest. Vine watched as the man dropped dead.

"Whoops, didn't mean to kill him, but I guess it can't be helped. Hang on Clare, I'll get you down now."

"Hey, what about me?" Moka shouted angrily.

"Clare got kidnapped, that wasn't her fault. You on the other hand recklessly came here by yourself and got captured. That was very much your fault," Vine replied pulling out Clare's gag.

"Oh, I don't think so! They're mine now!" the same voice that Vine had shot at earlier shouted. Vine ducked and rose a pillar of earth as the man slammed a fierce swiping attack with his hand into the pillar. "You move well."

"What the heck, that blast should have destroyed your heart, how are you alive?"

"Oh, I'm not that easy to kill," the man replied raising his left hand. Vine caught a glimpse of the ouroboros printed on the back of it.

"Ah crap, Homunculus!" Vine shouted jumping back as Greed slammed his hand down, crushing the pillar Vine had blocked with and the ground Vine had been standing.

"You know about us? I'll admit, I'm a bit surprised. So who'd you meet that told you about us?" Greed asked.

"I've never actually met a Homunculus, but my friend, Edward Elric's told me about the ones he's encountered. You don't look like any of them though, so just who the heck are you?"

"I suppose there's no harm in introducing myself. Just call me Greed, pal.

"Greed, huh," Vine replied putting his hand charging forward and shooting a blast through the roof over Clare's chain. Clare yelped as she fell flat on her face and Vine grabbed the chain, transmuting a sword that was five feet in length, roughly half the width of Clare's Claymore, one sided, and had the Darcsen symbol on Vine's headband etched into the side. Clare rose as well, grabbing her Claymore from its sheath and faced Greed as well. "Pleased to meet you, Greed, the name's Vine. Now get out of my way."

….

"Gum Gum Gattling!" Luffy shouted unloading a barrage of punches on the mammoth Sloth.

"You stop right there! You're not going anywhere!" Naruto shouted as he, Luffy, Ed, and Al squared off with the Homunculi.

"What a pain," Sloth replied facing the four heroes.

…**to be continued…**


	113. The Homunculi Appear 2 HUGHES AND ENVY

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 113**

**The Homunculi Appear Part 2**

**HUGHES AND THE JEALOUS**

"Gum Gum Twin Jet Pistols!" Luffy shouted throwing two lightning fast punches at Sloth and knocking him a step back.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming his trademark move into the giant Homunculus, driving him even farther back. Sloth slid to a stop and looked down at the two fighters in confusion.

"What… a pain. Who are you?"

"What the heck, did this guy even feel either of those attacks?" Naruto wondered.

"Be careful, this guy's durability is incredible. These Homunculus can even regenerate themselves from fatal injuries. Taking this guy down won't be easy!" Ed revealed.

"Great, now what?" Luffy asked.

"What're you asking me for? I have no idea!" Naruto replied. Neither of them noticed that Sloth was wandering away.

"Where am I?" Sloth asked again wandering onto a service elevator. His hand bumped against the elevator's controls and the giant Homunculus was raised towards the upper levels.

"Uh oh, he's going up!" Luffy shouted realizing what was happening.

"Ah man, what's above this level!" Ed shouted to a Briggs Soldier.

"The Research and Development wing and the Armory!" came the reply.

"Ah man, not good, come on, we've gotta stop him!" Ed ordered running to the elevator.

"I'll slow him down," Luffy declared running to the service elevator shaft and launching his arm up the shaft. Luffy shot up the empty shaft while Ed, Al, and Naruto boarded the main elevator and headed up as well.

….

In her office, General Armstrong was attending to her work when Buccaneer burst into the office. "General," he shouted, "we have intruders entering the fort from below ground. The intruder's already making its way to R and D!"

"What!" Armstrong shouted in surprise, "then what are we waiting for, move!"

….

The service elevator stopped at the top of its shaft, the Briggs research and development site, and Sloth blundered off of it.

"Such a pain." He hadn't gone for when Luffy exploded through the elevator.

"If you think you're in pain now, just wait until I'm done with ya! Gum Gum Fireworks!" he shouted launching a barrage of punches and kicks on the Indolent's back and managing to knock it flat on its face. The victory was short, however, as Sloth quickly rose back to his feet, continuing to blunder about aimlessly. He wandered in the direction of a tank that had been under construction, and rather than move around it, he instead chose to tear through, ripping the heavy armor as though it were paper and sending tank pieces in all directions. Several workers, to slow to get away, found themselves in danger of being crushed by the tank! Suddenly, a wall of stone shot up, from the ground, blocking the flying tank shards and saving the men's lives.

"This guy's starting to get on my nerves!" Naruto shouted as five Narutos leapt at Sloth, "Clone Tackle!" The clones latched on to Sloth, but did nothing to bring the giant down. Sloth swung his arms wildly, sending all five clones flying and destroying all but the original.

"Darn it, we can't stop it!" Ed realized. Suddenly, a squad of soldiers burst into the R and D area carrying Sub-Machine Guns. They were led by Buccaneer!

"Fire men!" Buccaneer shouted as the soldiers opened fire on Sloth. Buccaneer was surprised as the bullets all just bounced off of Sloth's hide.

"Bullet's won't stop it, sir!" a soldier shouted.

"I can see that," Buccaneer declared, "Darn it, what is this thing!" Sloth simply continued to wander blindly, busting through a wall and out of the R and D facility. He burst into a long hallway and looked up, just as a tank shell ripped into him, blowing him up. A Briggs tank sat at the end of the hallway, General Armstrong standing with her upper body sticking up out of the tanks hatch.

"Did that do it?" she wondered glaring around. The smoke cleared, revealing a largely undamaged Sloth. "So even fire and explosions have no effect on it, what is this thing?"

"General!" Edward shouted running out of R and D, "that thing is a Homunculus! It's virtually invincible to any conventional weaponry!"

"A Homunculus? I see, well, if fire and bullet's won't stop it, we'll just have to use something else," Armstrong declared.

"Hey, runt. I need you and your brother to help me with something," Buccaneer ordered Ed and Al.

"Who're you calling a runt! Just 'cause you're as big as a bear!" Ed shouted.

"Quit whining and follow me. Do you two think you can keep him busy?" Buccaneer demanded turning to Luffy and Naruto.

"We can buy you all the time you need," Naruto declared running up alongside Luffy.

"Yeah, not a problem. Not with Luto on the job!" Luffy shouted.

"Fuuuu-sion! HAAAA!"

"What the heck?" Ed exclaimed in surprise as Luffy and Naruto merged into the fused warrior, Luto.

"Heheh. Hey loser! Over here!" Luto shouted pointing at Sloth, "that's right, I'm talking to you, you brainless oaf! You're finished, ya hear! I'm your opponent now!"

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on here, but I'm not sure I want to hear the explanation," Ed declared, "let's go!"

….

"Clone Spinning Axe Kick!" Luto shouted as 4 Luto clones appeared and unleashed fierce axe kicks on Sloth, "Now Gum Gum Pistol!" General Armstrong watched anxiously as the fused warrior battled the Homunculus.

"General!" her tank's operator called, "we've finished removing the fuses from the rockets. Now they won't explode."

"Good, then don't wait! Open fire!" Armstong ordered as the tank opened fire on Sloth again. Luto was fortunate enough to hear the shell coming and moved out of the way, just as it slammed into the Homunculus, knocking him off his feet, and propelling him into a nearby wall. The next shell fired quickly, and knocked Sloth clean through the wall and into the armory. Buccaneer and Ed were waiting on top of the catwalk over the monster and poured gasoline over the Homunculus.

"Why are we doing this!" Ed asked, "I told you, fire won't hurt him!"

"We're not going to burn him," Buccaneer revealed, "here in the north, we have a weapon that's even more deadly than fire."

"What?" Ed replied as another tank shell shot through the door and slammed into Sloth again knocking him into another wall. The next shot knocked him through the wall and out onto a platform attached to the outer wall.

"That gasoline freezes very quickly," Armstrong revealed as the tank rolled in, "once he's out in the cold, it will quickly rob him of his body heat and freeze him to death. Just one more shot to finish this!"

"General! We're out of shells!" the tank operator called from inside.

"What!" General Armstrong shouted as Ed dropped onto the tank on her left and Luto leapt up on her right. The two heroes charged off of the tank and ran at the Homunculus, Luto leaving his hands back just in front of the tank while his arms stretched.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luto shouted as Ed delivered a fierce punch with his automail to Sloth's jaw. Luto's attack slammed into the Homunculi's stomach, launching him into the air and several feet away from Fort Briggs. Just as General Armstrong had predicted, Sloth barely had time to rise to his feet before he was frozen solid.

….

"Lt. Colonel Hughes, we just received a report from the east. No sign of the corruption, but there was a bloody revolt recently in Liore. No word yet about its cause, but Eastern forces have gotten the situation under control," a female soldier, Sheska, revealed entering the Lt. Colonel's office in Central.

"Liore? Odd. That's the third city to suffer similar revolts that haven't had trouble with the corruption. What's happening in this country?" Hughes wondered, "Sheska, bring me a map of Amestris."

"Oh, uhh yes sir," Sheska replied running off to fetch the map.

"There's got to be a relationship here, but what is it?" It only took a few minutes for Sheska to return with the map.

"Thank you Sheska," Hughes declared looking at the map, "alright, let's see here. First, it was a border town in the west, then a town in the southwest. Now, Liore, a border town in the east. These revolts are occurring in border towns that aren't affected by the corruption and don't have any apparent cause for the revolt. Why? Huh, Ishval. It's been 7 years, but it falls under the same category as the towns that are having trouble now. What could it mean?" Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a pencil and began to circle the cities and drawing on the map. "What… this can't be right," Hughes declared.

"Oh, you've figured us out. That's unfortunate for you," a woman's voice said behind him. He turned and faced a beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a revealing black outfit. An Ouroboros was tattooed on her chest."

"Who are you?" Hughes demanded, "that's not important to someone who's about to be dead," the woman replied as her fingers extended towards Hughes. Hughes side stepped the attack which just grazed his shoulder, produced a knife from under his coat sleeve, and threw it, embedding it into his assailant's forehead. "Darn it, well that confirms it. Something's definitely going on here." He turned and ran out of the office, making his way to the central communication room.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes, what can I do for you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"I need a secure line to Western Command. Colonel Mustang should be there with Goku by now. I've got to let him… no, nevermind," Hughes replied, reconsidering his plan.

"Is something wrong Colonel? You're bleeding!" she exclaimed noticing the deep cut on Hughes' arm.

"It's nothing. Don't tell anyone I was here," Hughes replied running out of the room. He left Central Command and ran to a nearby payphone. Stepping in, he picked up the phone and dialed the number… for Western Command. A woman picked up the phone.

"Hello, I need to speak with Colonel Mustang. He should have arrived there yesterday with…" Hughes began.

"I'm sorry sir, you are on an unauthorized line. I can only patch you through if this is an emergency," the woman replied, cutting Hughes off.

"Darn it, this is an emergency. This is Lt. Colonel Mayes Hughes. It's urgent that I speak to Colonel Roy Mustang right now!"

"I'll need your authorization code, Lt. Colonel Hughes."

"Darn it, I don't have time for this!" Hughes shouted pulling a code book from his coat pocket, "fine, the password is Barnum."

"Your code is correct, Lt. Colonel. We'll transfer your call through to Colonel Mustang."

"Alright, put the phone down and step out, Lt. Colonel Hughes," a woman's voice ordered behind Hughes. He turned to see a cute woman with short black hair pointing a gun at him, Lt. Maria Ross.

"What do you think you're doing, Lieutenant, put your weapon away," Hughes ordered.

"Not going to happen, sir. Put down the phone and step outside." Hughes looked back at the phone and chuckled a little.

"Alright, enough with the game. We both know you're not Maria Ross. Lt. Ross has a mole under her left eye. Pretty convincing disguise, but not quite convincing enough!" Hughes shouted as another knife shot out of his sleeve which he used to cut the imposter Ross' throat. He didn't notice as a single photograph of his family fell out of his coat.

"Sorry, but I've got a family to get back to. I can't afford to die here," he declared turning his attention back to the phone.

"Oh, is that right?" another woman said causing Hughes to wheel around again. The imposter Ross was gone. Instead, a cute woman with short, sandy blonde hair and green eyes pointed a gun at him. Hughes froze at the sight of the woman.

"G… Gracia? What the heck are you?" Hughes stuttered as a gunshot rang out.

"Not that it matters to you, but the name is Envy," the Gracia imposter replied as Hughes fell.

"Hughes. Hey, Hughes, are you there?" Colonel Mustang's voice came over the phone. Envy grabbed the phone and placed it back on the hook as he resumed his usual human form.

"Heh," he said wickedly staring down at Hughes' lifeless body.

….

Thousands of miles in three directions, Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, and Vine all felt a sudden sense of uneasiness.

"What the heck?" Mustang gasped looking at the phone as his call was cut off.

"Something wrong?" Goku asked.

"I don't… know," Mustang replied uneasily.

….

"Huh," Ed gasped suddenly as the warriors looked down at the now frozen Sloth.

"Something wrong, Metal Arm?" Luffy asked.

"It's… nothing. I just felt a little weird all of the sudden."

….

"What the heck," Vine gasped looking behind him, "something's off."

"I wouldn't take my eyes off your opponent if I were you!" Greed shouted swing at Vine who slid nimbly under the attack.

"Whoops, just about forgot about you," Vine declared jumping back a few feet, "guess I need to finish this up first." Vine raised his sword as he, joined by Clare, faced off with Greed the Avaricious.


	114. The Homunculi Appear 3 TREASURE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 114**

**The Homunculi Appear Part 3**

**TREASURES**

Vine charged at Greed and swung his sword fiercely for the Homunculus' shoulder from below, slashing through it.

"Got ya!" Vine shouted.

"Don't be so sure!" Greed replied as Vine realized his blade didn't draw any blood. Greed's entire arm had turned almost completely black.

"What in the…" Vine gasped jumping back.

"You like it?" Greed asked as the black shell began to spread over his entire body, "I call it the Ultimate Shield!"

"Clare! Watch it, sword attacks don't work against that!" Vine shouted as Greed charged into him and slammed an armored fist into the Alchemist's stomach causing him to cough blood.

"Very observant, Darcsen!" Greed shouted grabbing Vine's cloak and throwing the alchemist over his shoulder.

"Vine!" Clare shouted, moving quickly and catching Vine before he hit the wall. With Clare's help, Vine quickly steadied himself and prepared to face Greed again.

"What's your game, Greed? What is it that you want?" Clare demanded.

"What do I want?" Greed asked, "That should be obvious, Sweetheart. I'm Greed, I want everything; money and women, power and sex, office and rank, everything this world has to offer. All of its treasure. That of course, puts you and your silver haired friend there rather high on the list of things I want. Beautiful women, wielding unusual power. You two and that Valkyrur brat are treasure's I can't pass up, and all I have to do to make sure you stay mine is kill this little Alchemist," Greed declared stepping forward. Suddenly, he stopped and looked down at where he had just stepped.

"Hello, what do we have here?" he asked reaching down… and picking up a small, cloth doll. The doll was in the image of a young girl with short dark hair wearing a white shawl with the same Darcsen markings that were on Vine's headband and sword. Two elaborately sewn white gloves with two blue alchemy circles drawn on them stuck out from under the shawl. Vine's eyes widened with dismay when he saw it and he reached under his cloak. As he'd feared, it was gone.

"Oh, don't tell me. So the great Raging Blast Alchemist still plays with dolls. That's pathetic!" Greed shouted laughing as he dropped the doll back to the ground and rose his foot to step on it. He didn't get the chance to, however, as an Alchemy blast slammed into his chest, knocking him back into the wall. Almost immediately, Vine stood over the doll. Picking it up, he walked a short distance and found the short black string he used to hang the doll over his neck. It had broken from the force of Greed's attack, but a quick transmutation repaired it.

"So that's it. You want 'treasure'. You don't even know what that word means, Homunculus," the Darcsen hissed angrily, "the little Valkyrur, how dare you talk about Ali, or Clare or Moka, like they're nothing but possessions? That's unforgiveable. Then you make it worse for yourself, by belittling my treasure," he continued putting the doll back over his neck and securing it under his cloak, "you threaten one of my kids and make fun of my most cherished possession… you're going to regret this, you freak, ALL THE WAY TO THE GRAVE!" the Raging Blast Alchemist roared firing another blast at Greed.

"Temper, Darcsen," Greed hissed, "that won't work on me, and who're you calling a freak!" he demanded as the blast slammed into him. He was surprised, as the Blast passed easily through his Ultimate Shield and his chest. "What… happened," Greed gasped in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"You know Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist? I'm pretty sure he's at least 14 years younger than me, but he's sure a heck of a lot smarter than I am. I never hesitate to make fun of his height, but I've got nothing on that kid's intellect. I know from experience that Ed could tell you the exact chemical make-up of a human body, right down to the most miniscule proteins in an eyelash. He blew my mind when he read that list to me, and I still can't wrap my head around it, to be honest. However, there is one thing on that list I do remember, and I remember the human body contains a lot of it. Care to take a guess, Greed? You may be a Homunculus, but your body is built just like a human's. I'll give you a hint, your Ultimate Shield is completely made of it. Give up? The answer is Carbon. Depending on how its atoms are arranged, Carbon can be as hard as diamond or as brittle as coal. You rearrange the atoms in your Carbon in order to harden your skin into what you call your Ultimate Shield, but by rearranging those atoms again, I can reduce your Ultimate Shield to charcoal, just by using simple Alchemy."

"Well, aren't you smart," Greed declared as the hole in his chest healed over, "so how'd you get your blast to pierce me without you using any alchemy on me?"

"I did use Alchemy on you, through my blast. The initial wave of the blast disrupted the chemical build of your Shield, allowing the rest of the attack to pierce through the disrupted area. Usually, an Alchemist wouldn't be able to do a thing to you if he wasn't ablt to get close, but I'm the Raging Blast Alchemist, the number one authority on Blast Alchemy. I can use a blast to do things other Alchemists who practice my art could only dream of. In other words, Greed, I can use my normal blasts to pound on you from afar. You'll never even get close to me now."

"Nice trick. Gotta hand it to ya, I definitely underestimated you, Darcsen. You're more dangerous than I thought you'd be. Just one problem though, you still can't kill me, so how do you intend to win this fight?"

"One step at a time," Vine declared, "Clare!" he shouted firing a wide blast that engulfed Greed's entire body.

"You're losing your touch, Alchemist. I didn't even feel that blast!" Greed shouted charging at Vine. Clare shot past him, using her Windcutter as she did. Greed roared with pain as dozens of deep cuts appeared across his body.

"That blast was only meant to disrupt your entire shield so Clare could cut you!" Vine revealed firing a thin blast that cut through Greed's stomach, "that blast, on the other hand, could have cut through tank armor!"

"I see. That makes sense. You can only heat a set amount of air from a surface to use in a blast, so the size of the blast determines its power. If you spread the blast out and increase its size, the larger blast becomes considerably weaker, but on the other hand if you condense the air particles, the blast becomes dramatically more powerful. Not bad, Darcsen," Greed declared. Just then, the wall to the room broke down as Greed's Chimera flew into the room. Ali shot through the smoke, armed with a shield and lance that were glowing with blue flame. Izumi followed close behind her.

"Ah, what the heck. Can't you guys do anything today?" Greed asked, looking at his henchmen who had been knocked down for the third time in one day, "and who the heck are you?" Greed asked, glaring at Izumi as she clapped her hands together. Without a word, Izumi charged forward and slammed her hand against Greed's face, breaking apart the carbon atoms and causing the skin on Greed's face to break away, exposing it for a fierce kick. Vine and Clare could only watch, completely dumbstruck, as Greed was blown away with more force than even Vine's blast had managed to inflict.

"You want to know who I am? Then I'll tell you. I'M A HOUSEWIFE!" Izumi roared as Greed struggled to his feet.

"She's also gotta be the scariest woman I've ever met, and I've met General Armstrong," Vine declared.

"She's worse than some Awakened Beings," Clare sighed.

"Hey, while we've got a break, have I hung here long enough yet?" Moka sighed, still dangling upside down from the ceiling.

"Whoops, I almost forgot," Vine declared walking back to Moka and replacing the gag into the vampire's mouth, "there, much better."

"Vine, if you do that thing where you make his skin break, I can finish this," Ali declared brandishing her lance as though preparing to attack. Vine grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"It's over, Greed. You can't win this. Just give up. There's no reason for anyone to die today," Vine offered.

"Heh, your pretty generous. What happened to that fire you had before?" Greed asked, a little surprised by the Raging Blast Alchemist's change of demeanor. Vine replied by pulling back out the doll.

"This doll was a gift, made for me by someone who was very special to me. Someone who died because I wasn't able to protect her. When you make fun of it, you make fun of that girl and everything she meant to me, which makes me want to tear your head off, but… if Isara heard me say that, she'd scold me. She wouldn't want me to kill you over something like this, so I'm giving you a chance. Let's end this now, and walk away," he revealed.

"A girl huh, my, she must have been quite a looker for you to defend that doll so fiercely," Greed declared.

"She was just a kid, and she was like a little sister to me," Vine replied, "I don't want to tarnish her memory by spilling more blood over it. I'll ask once more. Please, walk away now." The room was silent for a moment, than the silence was broken by Greed's laughter.

"Ahhahahaha! Tarnish her memory by spilling blood over it? That's rich; you're quite the amusing human. I've gotta admit, though, you've peaked my interest. A silly little doll, a treasure, I gotta admit, I never would have thought of something like that. Heh, you've made me curious now, Vine. Unfortunately, if I kill you now, I'll never be able to satisfy that curiosity, and I wouldn't be a very good Greed if I willing gave up something I wanted, now would I. You better keep your eyes open, Raging Blast, cause you and me, we're gonna meet again. You can count on that," Greed declared smiling wickedly, "hey, on your feet you layabouts, we're leaving," he shouted to his Chimera comrades who rose slowly to their feet. Without another word, Greed the Avaricious turned towards a door in the back of the room and left.

"Looks like that's over," Clare declared sheathing her claymore.

"Guess so," Vine declared falling to his seat, "phew, that was tough. I didn't think that bluff at the end was gonna work. I mean, it's not like we coulda just killed him."

"Well, now that's over…" Izumi began, but cut short as her entire body suddenly went limp and blood started to ooze out her mouth.

"What in the…!"

"Mrs. Curtis! Mrs. Curtis, are you okay? Say something to me!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm!"

"Alright, you've hung long enough!" Vine shouted cutting the chain with a blast and causing Moka to fall flat on her face just as Clare had.

"Let's take her home! Mrs. Curtis is hurt!" Ali shouted frantically.

"It's not that simple kiddo," Vine declared walking over beside Izumi, "clapping alchemy preformed without transmutation circles. I see, so you're just like Ed and Al."

"So you know about the Elrics, then. Then you also know, what this means," Izumi declared rising to her feet.

"Yeah, not that it matters much," Vine declared, "the past is done, and it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I don't think we could've pulled this off without you."

"What's wrong Moka?" Clare asked noticing her friend seemed a bit tense.

"Something's wrong," Moka replied, "someone's coming."

….

Outside the Devil's Nest, Fuher King Bradley stood with Major Alex Louis Armstrong and a group of Amestrian soldiers.

"Hmm, what an unusual discovery for such a routine inspection. Alright, men, we have reason to believe that the Raging Blast Alchemist and some friends may be engaged with enemy forces inside. Move in, eliminate all the hostiles, and secure Raging Blast and his comrades," Bradley ordered, "now move in."

….

Within moments of Bradley's order, the heroes inside the Nest heard gunfire in the outer rooms of the bar.

"What's going on now?" Izumi groaned rising to her feet.

"Nothing good, you can count," Vine replied as Amestrian soldiers burst in to the room.

"Colonel Vine, glad to see you're alright sir," one of the soldiers said saluting a very confused and very surprised Colonel Vine.

"These soldiers are wearing Amestrian uniforms," Clare realized.

"Why are soldiers here?" Moka wondered.

"What's going on here soldier?" Vine asked.

"Colonel, Fuher King Bradley discovered this location while preforming an inspection at Southern Headquarters. He'd heard you were stopping in Dublith for a short while on your way to South City, and when you failed to arrive, the Fuher became worried and personally came to Dublith to discover your whereabouts."

"Bradley's here? This keeps getting weirder," Vine declared, "what're your orders, soldier."

"Rescue the Raging Blast Alchemist and his comrades and exterminate everyone else."

….

Deep under the Devil's Nest, in an underground sewer passage, Greed and his 4 chimera heard the commotion upstairs.

"Now what?" Greed wondered.

"Sounds like there's a war going on upstairs," Roa declared.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Dolcetto revealed drawing his sword, "someone's coming."

"I'm disappointed, Greed. All you had to do was handle a single Darcsen, and you couldn't even manage that," a voice shouted from the Darcsen. Fuher King Bradley emerged from the darkness carrying two katanas.

"Wrath?" Greed gasped, obviously surprised by the other Homunculus' appearance.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. We'll let Vine go, for now. You, on the other hand, aren't so lucky." Dolcetto charged first, swinging his sword for Bradley who easily dodged it, swinging his own sword and cleaving the chimera in two. Roa was the next to try, swinging a ferocious punch for Wrath's head. He was cut short, literally, however, as Wrath's sword cleaved away the top half of his head. Wrath looked at the corpses distastefully, and kicked them both into the swift moving water of a drainage canal. Martel watched in horror as her friends' bodies washed away.

"Darn you, Bradley!" she shouted preparing to charge at him. Before she could even move, though, Greed struck the side of her head, knocking her into the canal as well. Bido was already gone.

"Protecting your pawns now, Greed? I see Raging Blast's softness has already rubbed off on you," Wrath said distastefully.

"I'll admit, Raging Blast's whole idea of people being treasure's is amusing, but don't confuse my avarice with Vine's sympathy. I'm Greed. I want everything, treasure, women, power, and henchmen. They're not my friends, Bradley, they're my possessions, and killing them is just like stealing from me, and that's something I won't stand for!" Greed shouted angrily.

"Well then, I guess it's time we end this, Greed," Wrath declared brandishing his two swords and charging at Greed.


	115. The Homunculi Appear 4 WRATH THE FURIOUS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 115**

**The Homunculi Appear Part 4**

**WRATH THE FURIOUS**

"Vine, where are we going!" Ali shouted as she Clare and Moka followed Vine into the sewer.

"You don't have to follow me, Ali. You three should have headed back to Izumi's!" Vine shouted back.

"What're you planning on doing!" Clare demanded.

"This isn't adding up! I wanna know why Bradley's here, and why he ordered everyone here be exterminated, and I'm willing to bet it has something to do with Greed!" Vine replied. Just then, and object moving through the drainage canal caught his attention. Using Alchemy to create a makeshift dam, they fished out the objects out of the canal before Vine dropped the dam again to let the water run through.

"Whoa, aren't these those guys who were with Greed?" Clare asked inspecting the slaughtered Dolcetto and Roa.

"This is Bradley's handiwork. I'd recognize it anywhere," Vine declared, "how'd he know where they were going? Hey, the girl is still alive, she's just unconscious!"

"She won't stay that way long if those soldiers find her," Clare declared kneeling down next to Martel.

"Think you two can sneak her out of here without being spotted while Ali and I have a chat with Bradley?" Vine asked.

"Piece of cake, you two better be careful though," Moka replied.

"Please, Careful's my middle name," Vine declared.

"But you don't have a last name, so how can you have a middle one?" Ali asked, obviously confused at Vine's statement.

"Figure of speech, Ali," Vine replied, "let's go."

….

"Gahhh!" Greed shouted as Wrath's katana's stabbed into his body.

"That's the fourteenth time I've killed you, Greed. How much more is it gonna take!" Wrath demanded as Greed fell onto his back.

"Darn it, I'm not gonna last much longer at this rate," Greed groaned as his wounds slowly began to heal, "even a Homunculus has its limits."

"Greed!" a voice called as Vine emerged from the tunnel, "what the heck!" Vine and Ali froze as Bradley looked at them in surprise. His left Ultimate Eye showing his oroboros tattoo.

"Another Homunculus and this one looks like Bradley!" Vine shouted as the Homunculus charged at him. Vine fired a blast which forced Bradley to sidestep. That extra second bought Vine time to transmute a lance from the stone and deflect Bradley's initial attack. The two exchanged fierce blows for several second before Vine was forced back.

"What in the… wait, I know about you. That's right, Edward Elric told me about you!"

"Edward Elric?" Bradley replied in confusion, "did he now?"

"Yeah, you're Envy, right. The Homunculus with the ability to alter his appearance to look like anyone he wants, right? Phew, that's a relief. For a second there, I was worried you really were Bradley. Well, guess I can stop holding back now," Vine declared brandishing his lance and pointing it at the Homunculus.

"Envy?" Wrath whispered to himself in utter astonishment, "heh, I always knew you were a fool, Vine, but this really takes the cake. Oh well, I've accomplished what I came here to do. I suppose I'll let you go for now!"

"Hold on, I wanna ask you something! Why take down one of your own kind? Isn't Greed a Homunculus just like you?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I see, well then, tell me this. Is the real Fuhrer even here?"

"You tell me, Raging Blast Alchemist, I just came here to do a job," Wrath declared as he disappeared into the shadow.

"Don't call me a fool, you dusty old war relic," Vine whispered to himself when he was sure Wrath was gone. _So the Fuhrer is a Homunculus as well. I knew I didn't like something about him, but this… this is bad._

"Well well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Rescuing Homunculus now, are we? I don't get you," Greed declared.

"Not much to get. I saw a fight and decided to step in. That's about all there is to it," Vine replied.

"Is that right? Well I guess it really doesn't matter in the end. I'm done for anyway. It's not usually my style to give things, I am Greed, after all, but just this once, I'm gonna make an exception."

"I don't think I want anything from you, Greed," Vine declared.

"Oh, I think you'll like this. I'm giving you my entire being, or at least, the soul of it," Greed declared as his ultimate shield crawled up his arm. Vine was surprised as Greed stabbed the shield through his own stomach… and produced a red stone!

"No way… a Philosopher Stone!" Vine exclaimed in surprise as Greed threw him the stone.

"You'd better take care of that," Greed said, laughing as his body began to disintegrate, "I'll be wanting it back… real soon." He spoke the final word just as his entire body vanished into dust.

….

Vine and Ali arrived at Izumi Curtis' home a half hour later. Major Alex Louis Armstrong waited for them outside the home.

"Colonel Vine, I am so relieved to see you unharmed," the Major declared saluting.

"You try to crush me again, Major, and so help me, I'll turn you into a fish. Something weird just happened. Is Lt. Colonel Hughes here with you? We need to talk," Vine declared.

"Lt… Hughes?" Armstrong responded in surprise. Vine instantly sensed something was wrong.

"Ali, go inside see if you can find anything for lunch," Vine declared looking down at his Valkyrur companion.

"Oh, okay," Ali replied running cheerfully into the house.

"What's happened Major?" Vine asked looking back up at his friend, "where's Hughes?"

"Vine… Lt. Colonel Hughes… has been murdered," Armstrong revealed.

"What? How… when?"

"We received word of it just before we arrived here. His body was found outside of Central Headquarters. Colonel Mustang has already been informed. He is on his way back to Central now," Armstrong replied.

"Do they know who did it?" Vine asked.

"No, an investigation has begun, but so far, they have no leads," Armstrong replied.

"I see, darn it. I can't believe it."

"Ah, there you are," a jovial voice called. Vine and Armstrong looked up… to see Bradley approaching them.

"Fuhrer, so you are here then," Vine declared saluting the Fuhrer.

"What do you mean, so I am here?" Bradley asked, "nobody told you I was here?"

"No sir, I was told, but I assumed that the you that was here wasn't the real you, sir."

"The real me? What do you mean, Raging Blast?"

"In the tunnel beneath the bar, I encountered a being… a Homunculus if you will. This Homunculus has the ability to take the shape of any person, and it was masquerading as you when I encountered it, sir," Vine replied.

"A Homunculus… masquerading as me? That's quite the tale, Raging Blast. I'll have some men check into it at once. However, I'm curious. Do you know why that man attacked you by chance?" Bradley asked as Clare and Moka walked outside. Vine shot them both a quick glance as he pondered his answer.

"Well, sir, I am a Darcsen. Some people don't need a better reason than that."

….

"Man, I'm getting so sick of these trains. First we go east, then we go all the way west, and now we have to go east again," Ichigo moaned as he got off the train in central, "did Mustang tell either of you why we suddenly had to come back to central?"

"No, but judging by how he was acting, I assume it must be important," Yugi replied.

"No kidding, he seemed pretty anxious to get back. I thought about offering to use instant transmission, but I didn't know if I should," Goku declared.

"You should have. Saved us another long train ride," Ichigo replied.

"No one asked you to come along, Kurosaki," Colonel Mustang declared as he and Lieutenant Hawkeye exited the train.

"Whatever, what're we doing back here anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"If you must know… do you remember Mayes Hughes?"

"The guy with the glasses who was going on about his daughter? Yeah, what about him?" Ichigo replied.

"He's been murdered, and I intend to find out who did it," Mustang responded fiercely.

"What? You're kidding? He's dead! How?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Mustang declared walking past.

"Hey, by the way, didn't Luffy knock this place down the last time we were here?" Goku asked looking around central station.

"You'd be surprised at what you can do with Alchemy," Hawkeye declared following Mustang.

"Guess so," Goku replied, "so, what do you two think?"

The millennium puzzle began to glow and Yami traded places with Yugi. "I don't like this," Yami replied, "the timing of the death of Mustang's friend… it's too convenient."

"No kidding. You guys think the Dark One had something to do with this?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd bet that it's him that's responsible for all the trouble in Amestris right now," Yami replied, "but what is he after is what I want to know."

"I have a bad feeling will find out soon enough," Goku declared.

….

"Hmm, it seems Sloth has met with a small roadblock. I need to get him back to work quickly," Corruption declared.

"The Fullmetal pipsqueak just called for his mechanic to head north to reoutfit his automail," Envy revealed, "why don't we send him a message while we're at it?"

"There is no need, not yet at least, although, see to it that our good friend Kimblee is assigned to escort the mechanic north. He should have no trouble getting things moving again."

"Oooo, the Crimson Alchemist! Ha ha, old man, I knew I liked your style," Envy declared.

"The time is soon approaching and the preparations are nearly complete. I cannot be stopped now. Soon, true immortality will be mine, and then I will rule all of creation."


	116. Return to Central DANGER REVEALED

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 116**

**Return to Central**

**DANGER REVEALED**

Within an hour, Vine, Clare, Ali, and Moka were on a train heading back to Central to join Mustang and the others.

"Waaaahhhh, I hate trains!" Ali wailed.

"You sure changed your tune in a hurry," Moka declared, "any luck reaching Ed, Luffy, and Naruto?"

"No, I'm not surprised, it's difficult to contact Briggs thanks to the intense cold that the fort is in year round," Vine declared, "after we attend to matters in central, I think I'll pay my old post a visit and deliver the bad news in person. For now, we've got a different problem to sort out. Are either of you familiar with a Homunculus?"

"A what?"

"Guess that answers that question. A Homunculus is an artificial human, created by using Alchemy. I don't know many of the details, but I do know that their kind has been stirring up a lot of trouble as of late," Vine declared reaching into his cloak and producing Greed's Philosopher Stone, "Greed was one of them, and I just discovered that the Fuhrer is one as well."

"You're kidding, the leader of your country isn't human then?" Moka asked.

"That's what it looks like. Unfortunately, I don't have enough information yet to figure out what's going on. That's why I'm going back to Central. It's just a feeling, but I think Hughes knew something the Homunculus didn't want known and that's why he ended up dead. I need to know what he figured out."

"I see, well if Colonel Mustang is in Central then Yugi is too. If anyone can figure out what's going on, he can," Moka declared.

"Thanks, but I'd like to keep this investigation limited to as few people as possible. Whatever Hughes found, it was enough to get him killed. I'll no doubt face the same threat once I start poking my nose into it," Vine revealed.

"All the more reason to work as a team. That way we can all look out for each other," Moka declared.

"Hey, don't forget me! I'll help, too!" Ali shouted, "if anyone tries to hurt my friends, I'll just kill 'em!"

"Well aren't you just a little sweetheart," Moka said smiling, "I love how casually she says she'll 'just kill 'em.'"

"This is what you get when you stick a Valkyur in a test lab for the first 12 to 13 years of her life," Vine replied shaking his head.

"So, Ali is a Valkyria and you're a Darcsen. I've been wondering for a while now, Vine. Twice you've brought up something that made me think that Darcsen's aren't very highly thought of in Amestris. When we were fighting the fake Raging Blast Alchemist, you said that the Darcsen Raging Blast Alchemist would never be so casual with his insults, because he knew all too well what it was like to be insulted for no reason. Then after the fight with Greed, you told Bradley that some people don't need a better reason to kill a person then that that person is a Darcsen. Izumi also made a comment about how she personally didn't have anything against Darcsens. I'm sorry if I'm out of line, but I was curious. What are Darcsens, and why don't people like them. You said earlier that Darcsens don't have last names, why is that?" Clare asked.

"That's right; I keep forgetting you guys aren't from this world. You wouldn't know about things like the Darcsen Calamity or the War of the Valkyrur. Well, here's the short of it I guess. Thousands of years ago, the Darcsen population of the continent gained access to some pretty dangerous technology known as Ragnite. They created weapons out of this substance and used it to lay waste to the continent in savage war. That's when the godlike Valkyria came from the north. Bathed in blue flame and wielding lance and shield, the Valkyrur overwhelmed the Darcsen aggressors and brought peace to Europa. It's just a myth, and even if it is true, it all happened thousands of years ago, but even today, Valkyrur are often worshipped as gods while we Darcsens get thrown out with the rest of the trash. In fact, Darcsens are one of the few races Amestrians tend to treat worse than Ishvalans, though that's a story for another time. Legend holds that Darcsens' last names were taken from them as punishment for their crimes during the war."

"So that's it? You're all worked up over something that happened thousands of years ago? That's pretty pathetic if you ask me," Moka declared.

"I agree," Vine declared running his hand gently through Ali's hair, "unfortunately, there are a lot of people who disagree. This myth has caused the deaths of thousands of good, honest people over the years, including my parents and a girl who was like a little sister to me. It's sad, but there's not a lot that can be done in the here and now. That's why I got so angry with that fake Raging Blast Alchemist. The only way to destroy this prejudice that poisons both Amestris and my home country, Gallia, is to prove to everyone that Darcsens aren't just monsters bent on world domination. That's why I'm a State Alchemist. I've got an objective and I won't rest until I see it fulfilled. How about you, Clare? You haven't told me your last name."

"I… I don't have one either. I know I used to, but I've long forsaken it. Now, I don't even remember what it was," Clare replied.

"Huh, I see," Vine replied, "sorry for prying, if that was too personal, I apologize."

"No, it's fine. If I want to ask questions like that, then I suppose I should be ready to answer them as well. I think you and I are more alike than you may realize. Neither of us has a last name, and both of us know what it's like to be discriminated against for foolish reasons. Treated as inhuman due to circumstances you had no control over," Clare replied.

"Maybe. We'll be in Central soon. Best to start getting ready," Vine replied.

….

Far to the North, in Briggs, Ed and the others were busy helping to repair what Sloth had wrecked.

"That should do it, Luffy, pull it up!" a Briggs shoulder shouted attaching ropes to a fallen support beam.

"Head's up, Metal Arm, here it comes! Gum Gum Slingshot!" Luffy shouted grabbing the ropes and launching the beam into the air with his rubber arm.

"Naruto, heads up!" Ed shouted clapping his hands.

"I got it!" 20 Naruto clones shouted simultaneously as they leapt after the beam. The Narutos held the beam in place allowing Ed to jump up onto it and reattach the broken beam to its place with Alchemy.

"Phew, at this rate, clean up'll be easy."

"Hey pipsqueak! I've got news for you!" Buccaneer called walking into the room.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK!"

"Oh, hey Pirate, what's up?" Luffy asked.

"Your mechanic just arrived in Northern Command. She and her escort'll be here in about an hour. Hey, did you know who was going to be escorting her!" Buccaneer demanded.

"Huh? No, why do you ask?" Ed replied.

"Do you know the Crimson Alchemist, Solf J Kimblee?"

"Can't say that I am."

"Well, it's not my place to say. Maybe next time you meet with one of those Colonels you pal around with, they can give you the details, but he's bad news. I smell trouble, you'd best watch yourself while he's here," Buccaneer revealed.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the warning," Ed declared.

….

An hour later, Solf J. Kimblee approached Briggs. Ed, Al, Naruto, and Luffy stood high on the wall looking down at him.

"So, that's him, huh?" Naruto asked.

"He doesn't look so tough," Luffy declared.

"You can't trust looks when you're dealing with Alchemists. My alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis, is a thin, sickly woman. The woman who taught Vine Blast Alchemy is an middle aged woman who's paralyzed from the waist down from a bullet that hit her spine during the Ishvalan Civil war, yet in neither case has the student ever managed to beat the master in a fight. I've got a really bad feeling about this," Ed declared.

"Brother, there's Winry!" Al said pointing down at a cute blonde haired girl who was following Kimblee.

"Huh, wait, that's your mechanic? Whoa, that's not at all what I was expecting!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah man, she looks mad. I get the feeling Kimblee's not the only bad news we're gonna get today," Ed declared, "well, here we go."

….

"YOU IDIOT, JUST WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING! You should know that ordinary automail wouldn't function right in this kind of cold! You're lucky these nice Briggs people found you! Do you have any idea what could have happened if they hadn't! Uhh, I swear don't you ever think!" Winry Rockbell had been tearing into Ed for a good 15 minutes now while Alphone, Naruto, and Luffy cowered in a corner. Finally Winry looked back at them. "So, who're these two?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am, Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Naruto replied.

"Monkey D Luffy, King of the Pirates and Captain of the Going Merry, pleased to meet ya!"

"A Pirate and a Ninja? You're kidding right? What is this, some sort of poorly written anime plot?" Winry sighed glancing at the two knuckleheads.

"Huh, hey, watch it, you're talking to Knights here!" Luffy shouted.

"Okay, a pirate, a ninja, and they're both knights, huh. Where do you meet these guys, Ed. I thought that Colonel Vine guy was a nut, but these two are even nuttier than even him."

"Don't look at me, they find me!" Ed protested.

"So what you're saying is that you attract weirdoes? That's not much better, Edward."

"Hey, who're you calling weirdoes?" Naruto demanded.

"I think she's calling us weirdoes," Luffy replied, "and they say I don't pay attention." Even Naruto fell flat on his back, surprised by his friend's cluelessness.

"Alright, well, I've got everything I need. This actually shouldn't take very long. I just need to make a few adjustments to your original Automail arm to make it more usable in cold weather. Shouldn't take more than a day, but I brought a temporary replacement arm and leg for you while I work. It'll let you move around, as long as you don't go getting into trouble," Winry declared, "alright, let's get started."

….

"Man, these replacement limbs are such a pain to get used to. I hope Winry's right and this won't take too long," Ed groaned as he walked down a hallway with Luffy and Naruto.

"No kidding. I can't call you Metal Arm now, cause that arm isn't metal. Plastic Arm doesn't sound as good," Luffy moaned.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I hope this doesn't take too long," Ed sighed in annoyance as they walked into the entry hall, "what the heck!"

"Hey, no way, what're you doing!" Naruto shouted. Near the main entrance, a couple dozen Briggs men were standing around Sloth while Kimblee stood watching. The Homunculus had already begun to melt after being brought in from the cold and soon broke out of his ice shell.

"That thing's still alive!" Luffy shouted.

"I got it, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as thousands of Narutos appeared and buried Sloth under a sea of orange.

"What the heck? What's with this kid?" Kimblee exclaimed in surprise.

"Naruto, stand down now!" Armstrong ordered stabbing a clone with her sword.

"Hey, watch it! You almost got the real me!" Naruto screamed as all the clones popped except the one right next to Armstrong's sword.

"I was hoping that was the real you," Armstrong replied coldly.

"What's the deal? We're bringing that thing back in after all the trouble it caused!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, sorry about that little mess. See, Sloth here is a Chimera who's been assigned with a special construction task for the government," Kimblee declared pointing at Sloth. I'm here under orders from the Fuhrer himself to get Sloth here back to work. He accidentally broke into the Fort here and in his confusion; he just kinda kept on digging. I'm sure you understand, right, Fullmetal?"

"You're… Solf J Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist, aren't you?" Ed declared coldly.

"And you're Edward Elric, the famous little Fullmetal Alchemist.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE!"

"You're friends with Colonel Vine, aren't you? How is that Darcsen Mongrel? He and I really need to catch up some time. And I've heard your under Colonel Mustang's command, aren't you, I trust he's doing well."

"They're both doing fine, thanks for asking," Ed snickered, so you're telling me this thing is a Chimera? Doesn't look like any kind of Chimera I've ever seen."

"Well, that certainly isn't your concern, now is it, Fullmetal. I'm just here to get Sloth here back to work, and then I'll be on my way," Kimblee declared.

"See to it that you are. I don't want filth like you polluting my fort any longer than necessary," Armstrong declared.

"That's quite heartless, General; I'm doing you a favor here. You should be thinking me," Kimblee declared, "well; I suppose I'll just get to work then. Let's go Sloth, it's obvious we're not wanted here."

"Do I have to keep digging? What a pain," Sloth whined following Kimblee.

"Never thought I'd say it, but that guy might just be lazier then Shikamaru," Naruto sighed, "seriously though, why did they let that thing go?"

"General, that thing isn't a Chimera, it's a Homunculus. This isn't right," Ed protested.

"There is nothing we can do for now," Armstrong replied coldly, "we'll let Kimblee have his way for now. In the meantime, you should attempt to contact Colonel Mustang or Colonel Vine. They'll be interested to know that Kimblee is no longer behind bars."

"Behind bars? Wait, he was imprisoned?" Ed asked.

"He was supposed to have been executed for war crimes in Ishval, but his penalty was revoked and instead he was sentenced to life imprisonment. I don't know how or why he's out, but I'm willing to bet it has something to do with that Homunculus," Armstrong declared.

….

In central HQ, former office of Lt. Colonel Mayes Hughes, Colonel Roy Mustang sat glancing over several books in the office.

"Great minds really must think alike, I guess," Vine declared entering the office, "though I don't think you'll find much looking at those."

"Oh, and what've you found out?" Mustang replied.

"I just got done talking with Hughes assistant, Sheska. She said that the last thing Hughes was doing before he died was drawing on a map of Amestris. She can't find the one he was looking at, but she's bringing me another map now. She'll be here any…"

"Here's the map you asked for, Colonel Vine," Sheska said bringing in a map.

"Right now, she's here, right now," Vine finished.

"Sheska, do you know what Hughes was doing with this map?" Mustang asked as Sheska put the map down on the table.

"Well, he said something about three border towns that recently suffered from bloody revolts within the cities despite having no presence of corruption in them," Sheska revealed.

"Three? I heard about two, where was the third?" Vine asked.

"Liore, in the east sir," Sheska replied.

"Liore? Isn't that where Ed and Al took down a false priest a while back?" Vine asked, "what kind of trouble did they have there?"

"Apparently, the Priest Cornello was somehow able to divide the people in Liore. Some of them realized that Ed was right about him being a phony while others believed Ed was lying and that Cornello was still the Prophet of their sun god, Leto. The result was a bloody civil war in Liore's streets. Eastern military forces finally had to step in and stop the fighting."

"Liore, an eastern city. Then we had a city in the west, and a city in the south west. Anything else?" Mustang asked drawing on the map.

"Not while Hughes was still alive, sir, but after his death, word just came in of 5 other revolts that all happened in rapid succession of one another. The death count is off the cart in all 5 areas, we've never heard of an event like it," Sheska revealed.

"Five more, that fast. Are you serious?" Vine asked.

"We didn't believe it at first either, sir, but it's true."

"Where, Sheska," Mustang ordered as Sheska named the towns which Mustang then marked on the map. "Vine, take a look at this." Mustang passed the map to Vine who quickly looked it over.

"Whoa, that can't be good… huh, circle Ishval," Vine suggested as Mustang did, "that brings us to nine. What do you think?"

"There's one more," Mustang declared, "one that hasn't been hit yet."

"What're you talking about?" Sheska asked aloud.

"These revolts aren't happening by chance, someone's setting them up," Vine revealed as Mustang began to draw on the map, but it's incomplete. There needs to be another point, far in the north."

"What's incomplete? You two aren't making any…" Sheska whined as Mustang held up the map to show what he'd drawn, "oh my gosh."

"These points are all points of intersection for a transmutation circle that covers all of Amestris," Mustang declared coldly.


	117. Dangerous Truths DEFEAT ULTIMATE SPEAR

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 117**

**Dangerous Truths**

**DEFEAT THE ULTIMATE SPEAR**

"Sheska, leave. If you listen to any more of this, you'll be in great danger," Vine ordered.

"Y… Yes sir," Sheska replied saluting and walking out of the room. Vine quickly shut the door to ensure they couldn't be heard.

"What do you think?" Mustang asked.

"There're two points that fall along the line where this point of intersection we're missing, North City and Briggs. Judging by what I'm looking at here, only Briggs would make a complete circle around the border."

"Which means if what they've been doing so far is any indication, something bad is going to happen very soon."

"That's not good. Roy, that's where the Elrics are. What do we do now?"

"What I can't figure out is how all of this as staying under the radar. I would have thought the military would have realized something was wrong by now," Mustang declared.

"Not when the military's leader may very well be the cause of the problem," Vine revealed.

"What do you know?" Mustand demanded.

"When I was in Dublith," Vine revealed pulling the Philosopher Stone from his cloak, I met my first Homunculus, Greed, and my second, Wrath. You'd know the second one better as Fuhrer King Bradley."

"The Fuhrer is a Homunculus?" Mustang exclaimed, "that explains it then. Bradley could easily manipulate things so that these revolts could occur and no one would be the wiser. In fact, he could make things worse by ordering troops in to suppress the problems. Most of the deaths in the first two instances at least occurred after the military charged in to try and right the problem."

"One of us needs to head to Briggs and warn General Armstrong and the Elrics that something big is going to happen. We should inform our new friends, too."

"Take Aliasse with you and get Goku to take you to Briggs. He has an ability that allows him to go anywhere he wants instantly, and right now, time is of the essence. I'll do more research here and see what I can find," Mustang declared.

"Neither one of you is going anywhere," a woman's voice declared from behind Vine. The two Colonels barely managed to move as sharp black spikes stabbed through Hughes desk. They looked up to see a woman with long black hair and clad in a tight black dress standing before them. Just above her breasts was…

"An Oroborus, another Homunculus," Mustang realized.

"Oh, not good," Vine sighed.

"Too bad, I had hoped you silly humans would be smart enough to realize that sticking your noses where they didn't belong was bad for your health. You Vine are most expendable, a coward like you is useless to Master Corruption's plans. You on the other hand Mustang… how unfortunate, you could have been quite valuable, but now, I'll have to kill both of you," Lust the Lascivious declared preparing to strike.

"What do we do now?" Mustang asked.

"These things can die. We just have to kill her until she doesn't get back up," Vine replied preparing to charge.

"Do you think you have a chance, Raging Blast. Go ahead and try," Lust taunted.

"I don't have to, that's what I keep him around for," Vine declared tilting his head towards Mustang. Before Lust could even turn her head, a burst of flame had overtaken her.

"Guess you Homunculi aren't fire proof," Mustang declared as Lust screamed in pain, "let's see how many times you have to be burned to ash before you stay ash, shall we?" he shouted.

"Oh, so you want to play then? Alright, I'll play with you!" Lust shouted charging at Mustang only to have a red alchemy blast cut through her chest and drive her back.

"Well, this is interesting. I don't recall that the two of us have ever teamed up for a single fight before," Vine declared, his alchemy gloved hand pointed at Lust.

"Blast and Flame, certainly an interesting combination," Mustang declared as both Alchemists opened fire on Lust.

"What the heck… how can humans… be this powerful?" Lust gasped as her badly burned body slowly regenerated.

"Underestimating humans really does seem to be a trait all you Homunculus share. Greed never dreamed in a thousand years that a human like me could find his weakness and best him in battle," Vine declared.

"I'm willing to bet you probably thought something very similar up until this point," Mustang replied confidently as he snapped his fingers and once again engulfed Lust in flame.

"This can't happen, I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" Lust screamed as she charged again and prepared to slash with her claws. Suddenly, the door burst open. Lust was knocked backwards as a foot imbedded itself in her face.

"You talk far too much, Homunculus, it's time you learn your place," Moka declared confidently as she landed in front of Vine and Mustang.

"Another human? No, you're different…" Lust declared.

"Human, don't insult me. I'm a Vampire, Homunculus."

"Whoa, so… she really is a vampire?" Mustang stuttered.

"Still think I'm tellin' ghost stories?" Vine asked.

"A vampire, huh? Well isn't that interesting. You're certainly more entertaining than pathetic humans, but let's see if you can beat me," Lust declared charging and slashing for Moka's neck.

"Please," Moka replied ducking under the attack, "your buddy Greed blindsided me, but you don't have that advantage, and you don't have one tenth the speed you'd need to keep up with me!" she shouted planting a fierce forward kick into the Homunculi's stomach. Lust rose her arm to slash again, but before she could do anything, a round house kick from Moka sent her sailing through the office door.

"Man, I really hope the military's insurance covers cat fights between Homunculi and Vampires," Vine sighed as Moka strode out and faced Lust again. Lust rose to her knees and charged quickly at the vampire, but not quickly enough as Moka kicked Lust in the side of the head again, sending her sprawling.

"Every one of my kicks would have snapped the neck of an ordinary human," Moka sighed, "how much will it take for me to kill you, I wonder. I'll bet your reaching your limit," Moka declared

"You're wrong… the likes of you can't kill me!" Lust replied rising to her feet.

"Forgive me if I decide to prove you wrong!" Moka ordered, dancing around Lust, all the while landing powerful kicks into the Homunculus' body and driving her farther and farther back.

"You know we probably ought to take this outside," Vine declared as Moka kicked Lust through the wall.

"It just got taken outside," Mustang replied.

"Not what I meant."

Lust was on her hands and needs, panting hard as her body flashed with red light, trying to heal all of her wounds. "It's taking you an awful long time to heal your wounds this time," Moka declared, "I guess that means your reaching the end of your endurance."

"Darn… you!" Lust shouted charging at Moka who kicked her in the stomach and dropped her to her knees.

"This is becoming pathetic," Moka declared, "enough, it's time to know your place!" As she shouted the final line, she brought her foot down on Lust's head in a fearsome axe kick attack. This time, Lust didn't begin to regenerate. Instead, she began to disintegrate.

"You've… killed me. I hate losing, but there are worse ways to die then to lose to a warrior of your caliber, I suppose. Arrogant little vampire. I look forward to the day when your arrogant banter turns to screams of agony. That day is coming… very soon," Lust declared as her entire body disintegrated.

"Well we got her," Vine declared, "I give you an A for style, A for power, A for Awesomeness, and… there's got to be something lower than an F… -10. You get a Negative Ten for stealth."

"Was stealth a priority?" Moka asked confidently.

"Sure wouldn't have hurt," Mustang replied, "at any rate, I suppose we should just be grateful that's done."

"Guess so. Now we've taken down two Homunculi," Vine agreed, "I guess it's a good starting point."

"Maybe so, but we've wasted too much time," Mustang replied, "find Goku and get him to take you to Briggs now. I'll keep searching for information here."

"Yes sir," Vine replied saluting as he ran to find the other knights.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mustang declared.

"That makes two of us," Moka replied.

….

"Well, looks like Sloth's back to work. My job here is done," Kimblee declared from inside the tunnel Sloth had begun to dig again.

"Did you really think we'd send you all the way here just to get Sloth working again, Kimblee?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"Well well, do I have the privilege of standing in the presence of Pride the Arrogant?"

"It's time Kimblee. Carve the Crest of Blood into Fort Briggs. Our preparations are nearly complete."


	118. The Prince from Xing GREED RETURNS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 118**

**The Prince from Xing**

**GREED RETURNS**

"Where's Goku?" Vine asked as he and Ali followed Moka.

"Calm down, I'll take you to him right now," Moka replied, "so what've you figured out? What's so important!"

"We've figured out what got Hughes killed. The Homunculi are carving a transmutation circle using all of Amestris. We can't figure out what it's for yet, but… wait a second," he said stopping and looking as though he had just realized something terrible.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"Vine, what's wrong?" Ali pleaded.

"That circle… I didn't realize it before… but I've seen it. I know what that circle is for," Vine stuttered.

"What!"

"It's the same kind of circle… used to create Philosopher Stones!" Vine revealed.

"And… that means what exactly?" Moka asked.

"The primary ingredient for a Philosopher stone is human life. They're going to kill every single person in Amestris and use them to make a Philosopher Stone! It's the only plan that makes sense! No, who'd come up with something like this?"

"I can answer that question for you," a woman's voice declared. Vine and Moka both looked up to see Teresa.

"Teresa?" Moka said in surprise, "I thought you were in the east."

"Things have become more complicated," Teresa revealed, "Kakashi and Miria have dispatched to Liore in hopes of learning more about our enemy while my sisters and the rest of our warriors have come here to join you. The Dark One is in Amestris."

"What?" Moka exclaimed.

"Who?" Ali asked.

"Where, when why?" Vine continued.

"No one likes a smart mouth," Moka declared kicking Vine in the face and knocking him over.

"You heard me correctly, Moka," Teresa replied, "the Dark One is here."

"The Dark One… is that this Master Corruption guy Lust was talking about earlier?" Vine asked.

"What!" Teresa exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh? Lust, the Homunculus, said that Colonel Mustang was useful to Master Corruption's plan. I don't know what she meant, but I'm guessing it has something to do with this whole Nationwide Transmutation Circle thingy we found about a little while ago."

"Really? Did you figure that out when she tried to kill you after you found out about it?" Moka asked.

"Hey, is this really the time for this?" Vine asked, "we both know your just sore cause I left you tied up while Clare and I fought Greed." He yelped with pain as Moka kicked him in the back of the head.

"Sore? Why would I be 'sore'? It's not like Greed blindsided me or insulted my vampire pride by tying me up in that ridiculous position. It's not like you made things worse by gagging me and embarrassing me even more and then dropped me on my head when it was all said and done! Why would I be sore!" Moka roared stepping on Vine's back and pushing him down into the ground.

"We've gotta work on that sense of humor," Vine gasped.

"Hey, I know you. Wow, you really do have a lot of girl troubles don't you," a voice called behind the heroes. Moka, Ali, and Teresa looked up to see who it was while Vine buried his hand back in the dirt.

"I know that voice. What have I done to deserve this?" Vine asked. The voice belonged to a tall young man whose long black hair was tied in a ponytail, wearing an open yellow shirt which revealed his scrawny but muscular chest and baggy white pants.

"Hey Vine, long time no see," Ling Yao declared.

"Hey Prince Squinty Eyes, wish longer time no see," Vine declared glaring at the Xingese prince as a kunai knife suddenly lodged itself into the ground next to his head. "I see you brought your attack dog with you," he hissed looking over at the source of the kunai, a cute young girl with black hair clad in a thick black cloak. "So is that just how you say hi, throwing knifes at people. I imagine you must be real popular with the guys."

"Who the heck are these freaks?" Moka wondered aloud.

"I dunno," Ali replied.

"Guhh, I don't have time for this. I need to get to the north," Vine said, "I don't know what you want, Squints, but it's gonna have to wait."

"Oh, so we're going north, are we?" Ling asked, "man, I wish I had dressed warmer, but if you say so."

"Who said anything about you?" Vine demanded.

"Ah, come on, we're all friends here, aren't we?" Ling replied, "besides, I know if I follow you around long enough, I'll run into Edward eventually and he can tell me about the Philosopher stone."

"Vine, who's your friend?" Teresa asked.

"Don't call him my friend, just ignore him and maybe he'll go away," Vine pleaded.

"How dare you treat the young lord like a dog!" Lan Fan shouted angrily.

"I didn't say anything about dogs!"

"They're annoying," Moka declared.

"What did you say!" Lan Fan demanded glaring at Moka.

"I said you're annoying? Do you wanna make something of it!"

"Both of you, can it!" Vine shouted, "we don't have time for this, Moka. We need to get North. We have no idea when the Homunculi are gonna make their move and Ed, Naruto, and Luffy could be in trouble!"

"Right, Lan Fan, listen to Vine. We need to hurry north," Ling declared.

"No, you're not. I don't have time to deal with a spoiled idiot prince. I know I'm gonna regret this tomorrow," Vine declared reaching into his cloak and producing the Philosopher Stone from Greed, "here, take this and get out of my sight!" he ordered throwing the stone to Ling who easily caught it.

"Is this… no way, you had on with you the whole time? Ah, why didn't you just say so, you're too kind, well I really must be heading back to Xing, tell Edward hi for me," Ling ordered waving goodbye.

"That's probably a good idea. If what Vine says is true, there's a good chance that staying here is a bad idea. You'd likely be killed," Teresa declared.

"What?" Ling asked.

"Are you threaten…" Lan Fan began but was silenced by a fierce kick from Moka.

"Enough already, you're getting on my nerves," Moka declared, "Vine, is that stone what these Homunculi are planning on killing all the people in this country for?"

"That one's small, I imagine only a couple hundred souls went into it. Amestris is a country of over 50 million people. The stone he'd create if he sacrificed all the people in the country would be far larger and far more powerful," Vine replied, "we've wasted enough time here. You two scurry back to Xing, I've got no more time to waste, let's go, Moka."

"Hmmm," Ling sighed, "well that's not good. What now? Huh, what's going on?" Ling exclaimed as the Philosopher Stone in his hand started to glow.

"Young Lord! What did you do!" Lan Fan demanded grabbing Vine by his cloak.

"I didn't do anything, and if you tear my cloak we're gonna see how well your knifes do against blasts! A friend made this for me!" Vine shouted angrily.

"Ahh, there we go. That's so much better, being able to move around again. It was getting kinda cramped inside that stone," Ling said cracking his neck. The Philosopher stone had completely disappeared.

"Uhhh, Prince Squinty Eyes?" Vine asked, "Ling?"

"Young Lord, are you alright?" Lan Fan begged.

"Well look at that, aren't I just the lucky one. I got the body of a prince… with a cute young follower to. It's gotta be my lucky day," Ling said smiling wickedly.

""Young Lord, what's wrong with you?" Lan Fan pleaded.

"Vine, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Moka asked.

"I think so," Vine replied, "oh crap, that's bad. Ling, please tell me that's still you!"

"Ling? Oh right, the Prince. Sorry, but he's not me. Don't look so surprised, Vine, I told you we'd be meeting again."

"Darn it," Vine said pulling on his Blast gloves, "so it is you then."

"Can't say I'm sad. That Prince was getting annoying and I have a bone to pick with this guy," Moka declared cracking her knuckles and preparing to fight, "now I can bust both their faces at the same time."

"What're you two talking about?" Lan Fan demanded, "what's happened to the Young Lord."

"Allow me to answer that for you, Girly. You're prince isn't here anymore, just me. A man who wants everything, wealth and power, women and sex, the world itself. The name's Greed, Baby."

"I knew it. How the heck did you get into Ling's body?" Vine demanded.

"Huh, oh that. That was pretty easy. The little prince here was rather greedy for immortality and I'm the pure embodiment of Greed. You might say the two of us are kindred spirits, Darcsen."

"Don't get cocky, Greed. I know your weakness, and I have no qualms about beating this arrogant little prince down a couple notches. You gonna fire up that Ultimate Shield of yours or are you just gonna be a good little boy and not waste our time, cause I really don't have a lot of it."

"Oh don't worry so much," Greed replied, "sure, the Fullmetal brat might get caught up when my old pals go to carve the Crest of Blood at Briggs, but that Nationwide Transmutation Circle isn't going to activate for another three months."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Teresa demanded.

"Let me put it this way, Babe. They've been working on this plan for a good couple hundred years now. Since before they and I went our separate ways. I know all about what they're up to, and you, Darcsen, made a pretty good guess."

"Good guess? You mean the Philosopher stone?" Vine replied.

"Bingo, we have another winner. Course, the guy who's in charge's changed now. Corruption, that Dark One you're going on about, sealed our pop away and took command of the Homunculus for himself. Now he's the one calling the shots, but the general plan, as well as its requirements, hasn't changed much."

"And what is that requirement, Greed?" Teresa asked, "why is it that Corruption cannot can't activate the circle for three months?"

"It should be obvious to you, Vine, being an Alchemist. I only said that making a Philosopher Stone was a good guess, you're half right. I'll bet a light clicks on the moment you hear the reason though. Ready? The circle can only be activated during a complete solar eclipse, which is supposed to happen three months from now."

"A complete Solar Eclipse?" Teresa replied, "Vine, do you know why?"

"No idea," Vine replied, "why're you telling us all this Greed?"

"I told you, Vine. I'm curious about you. If you die, then I don't get to find out what I want to know, and that's just poor avarice," Greed replied, "that and if you keep Corruption from taking this world, then it'll be mine for the taking. So I'm gonna help you out, so I can take over the world myself later. How's that sound?"

"Lousy, but I know I can deal with you," Vine replied, "I don't have that guarantee against this Corruption guy, but if Shantella and her sisters find him dangerous, that probably means I'm little more than a bug waiting to be squashed by this guy. I'll take all the help I can get for now."

"Vine, are you sure that's a good idea?" Moka asked.

"We have no choice," Teresa replied, "Vine is right; Corruption is too dangerous for us not to accept all the help we can get."

"Good, glad to see you're all thinking clearly. So, now that we don't need to head North, what's the plan?"

"I'm still going North. I still gotta warn Ed and the others what's going on and there's the matter of this Crest of Blood thing. If possible, I see no reason to allow them to make it. If they can't finish what they're after, then that'll be the fastest way to deal with this mess. If we can't, then we'll have to gather us all back here in central and make a plan to stop this.

"I'll have Flora tell Goku to go now. We should go get Colonel Mustang and gather at our base of operations," Teresa declared, "we will need to formulate a plan for if we can't stop the Crest of Blood at Briggs from being created."

"Alright, Moka and I'll go get Mustang and meet you there. Ali, go with Teresa," Vine ordered.

"Alright," Ali replied.

"Well, I guess I'll just follow the pretty Princess," Greed declared, "that's pretty fitting for a Prince, I think."

"Fair enough, gets you out of my hair, and if you try anything funny where they're going, you'll think your fight with Bradley was a walk in the park with all the power you'll be facing there," Vine declared, "so I'd keep my nose clean if I were you."

"Yeah, whatever," Greed declared, "smell ya later, Darcsen."

"I really don't like that guy," Vine declared as Teresa, Ali, and Greed left, "let's go Moka."

"Right behind you," Moka declared as the two headed back towards Central HQ. They hadn't even run two steps however when Vine stopped and looked back at Lan Fan. The girl had collapsed to her knees and was now staring at the ground in shock at what had just happened to her Prince.

"Lan Fan," Vine said sympathetically walking over to the girl and kneeling down beside her, "you okay?"

"How would I be okay? My Young Lord… My Prince has been turned into… into…"

"Into a Homunculus, yeah, I know," Vine replied, "look, I'm sorry. Believe me, if I had known this would happen, I never would've given that stone to Ling. The bad news is, I've screwed up. Nothing new there. The good news is… well, it was me who screwed up, and you know that when I make a mess I do my best to clean it up. Once this is all over, we'll find a way to get Ling back, so try to tough it out until then, okay? What do you say? We could use your help. We're gonna need every able body for this one." Lan Fan hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I'm in," she declared standing up.

"Good, now let's go get Mustang, things are about to heat up!" Vine declared as the three dashed off towards Central Command.


	119. Battle at Briggs THE SEAL OF BLOOD

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 119**

**Battle at Briggs**

**THE SEAL OF BLOOD**

"Man, how long're we gonna have to wait?" Ichigo asked glancing at a hand of cards, "got any threes?"

"Go fish," Renee replied.

"Uh, I hate this game."

"Teresa went to find Colonel Mustang and Colonel Vine a while ago. She should be back soon," Flora said watching lazily as Goku danced around attacks from Goten and Trunks.

"I'm back," Teresa declared bursting into the small home that had become the alliances base of operations, "and I've got bad news."

"It can't be much worse than having this Saiyans break my home," Gracia Hughes sighed as she watched Goku, Goten, and Trunks spar. She sounded upset, but she was still smiling.

"I'm sorry Gracia, I promise, if they break anything, I'll fix it right away, I'm so sorry," Shantella apologized bowing frantically.

"It's alright, I'm glad I can help. I know this is what Maes would have us do. Besides, Colonel Mustang sounded so desperate, how could I say no?" Gracia replied.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me1" Elicia shouted running happily into the room as Renji dove in after her, face planting into the carpet.

"You little brat, come back here!" Renji ordered jumping back to his feet and resuming his chase. He almost had Elicia, but just as he was about to grab her, the child ducked under the table Ichigo, Renee, Yugi, and Yusei were playing cards on, knocking over both the table and Renji and sending cards flying.

"Renji! What the heck! I was winning!" Renee shouted.

"That game was getting boring anyway," Ichigo sighed, "hey, is Moka's Duel Monsters deck still lying around here somewhere?"

"Hahaha, the red haired man's really fun!" Elicia shouted happily.

"You little brat, just wait until I…" Renji began.

"Will you behave yourself!" Clare shouted, "I swear you can be worse than Naruto sometimes!"

"What! Hey, what're you saying!" Renji shouted.

"I'm saying you're as annoying as Naruto sometimes!" Clare shouted back.

"Heheheh, uhhh… right, what were you saying about a problem Teresa?" Goku asked.

"Goku, you need to go to where Naruto and Luffy are, immediately. There's no time to explain, but they could be in very grave danger," Teresa replied, "the rest of you will stay here. We're waiting for Colonel Mustang, Moka, and Colonel Vine to return."

"Alright, I'll hurry," Goku replied.

"Mr. Goku, Vine asked me to go with you, if it's alright!" Ali shouted running up to Goku.

"Sure thing, just touch my back, okay," Goku ordered putting his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead as Ali did as she was told, "be back soon!" he shouted as Saiyan and Valkyrur both vanished.

….

"Man, the nerve of that Kimblee guy, who the heck does he think he is, anyway!" Naruto shouted, "Crimson Alchemist, I'd like to paint his face crimson."

"So why's he called the Crimson Alchemist anyway?" Luffy asked glancing over to Major Myles.

"His real title is the Red Lotus Alchemist," Myles revealed, "but after all the blood he spilt in Ishval, most people have taken to calling him the Crimson Alchemist. He's a psychotic man with an unquenchable thirst for destruction. He was supposed to be locked away for life, but I heard the Fuhrer recently extended him a complete pardon of all crimes and reinstated his title as a State Alchemist. Now Kimblee acts directly for the Fuhrer."

"Well, I don't care who he is. If I ever see his smug little face, I'll teach him a few tricks from Naruto's Ninja Handbook!" Naruto declared punching and kicking into the air. A poorly timed upward kick, combined with an even more poorly timed Instant Transmission, soon found Naruto staring at a stunned Aliasse while Goku lay on the floor clutching at a rather tender area and gasping with pain.

"Huh… whoa! I knocked down Goku! Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uhhh owowowow, not a bad kick, Naruto, that really got me pretty good," Goku groaned rising to a sitting position.

"Hey, that was mean, blondy! You should say you're sorry!" Ali shouted angrily.

"Aliasse, Goku, what're you two doing here?" Ed asked.

"Oh, hi Shorty!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING TINY BEAN SPROUT!"

"Whoa, cool it Metal Arm. What's a Bean Sprout? Is it something you eat?" Luffy asked, "man, that reminds me, I'm hungry. Where do I go to get something to eat?"

"Huh? Hey, this is no time for food!" Ali shouted, "the bad guys are coming to carve some bloody crest thingy here! We gotta get ready to kill 'em!"

"Uhhh… she's just a little kid, right?" Goku asked.

"It's a long story. Let's say she had a rotten mother and leave it at that," Ed sighed rubbing the back of his head, "and what's this about a bloody crest thingy?"

"Vine and the Fire Colonel said that the bad guys are causing trouble said that the bad guys are killing lots of people in different towns, trying to make some kind of circle thing, then the squinty eyed, greedy guy who sounded like the jerk from Dublith who tried to hurt Vine said that they're carving a Crest of Blood something or other, and Fire Colonel figured out that here at Briggs is the last place they gotta carve one of these bloody crests!" Ali shouted.

"Uhhh, okay, you lost me at Vine and the… who's the Fire Colonel?" Naruto asked.

"I bet she's talking about that guy with the red cloak and headband who fires the wind blasts!" Luffy shouted.

"That's Vine you idiot," Ed sighed.

"Huh, then is it the woman with the ponytail who was in the tank? Why's she a Fire Colonel?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Audrey, she's just a Lieutenant, she's not even a Colonel," Alphonse revealed.

"Oh… then it's gotta be the really big guy with the mustache and the silly sparckles around his bald head who's always going on about his muscles and the Armstrong Family line for generations!" Luffy shouted.

"Are you two just gonna list off everyone you've met in this world?" Ed asked putting his hand over his face, "it's Mustang you idiots, Colonel Mustang! The Flame Alchemist! Any of this ringing any bells?"

"Mustang?" both Naruto and Luffy replied, "HEY, HE'S THAT FRIENDLY FIRE GUY!"

"I think their brains are starting to freeze," Ali sighed as Goku just stood and laughed lightly.

"I don't know how much there was to freeze to begin with," Major Myles declared.

"Major Myles, sir!" a soldier shouted running into the room.

"What is it, Soldier?" Myles asked.

"Sir, we're under attack from the north. It's Drachma, sir!"

"What!"

….

A short distance from Briggs, a Drachman general looked longingly at the wall. He had waited years for this day. The day he would breach Briggs and open the way to Amestris. "You're certain everything is in place, Kimblee?"

"Yes sir. As soon as you begin your attack, my men will begin their revolt and Briggs will be in your hands by the end of the day," Kimblee replied.

"Good, all men, attack!"

….

The battle didn't last long enough for Goku and the others to get to the top of the fort. All they saw when they looked down at the snow below them was the blood of the Drachman soldiers who had been ripped apart by Briggs artillery.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Guess they're not carving a seal of blood," Luffy declared.

"I need a weather resistant line. Get me in contact with Colonel Vine, right now!" Myles ordered.

"Here, if you wanna call Vine or Mustang, you'll have to do it at this number, and Teresa said to make sure you use a nonmilitary line," Goku declared handing Myles a paper.

"Yes, that makes sense. Thank you," Myles declared running into the fort.

….

Vine and Mustang hadn't arrived at the Hughes home for more than a minute when the phone rang. Gracia picked it up. "Hughes residence. Yes he is, just one moment Major Myles."

"Major Myles, as in Briggs Myles?" Vine asked as Gracia handed him the phone, "this is Vine."

"Vine, do you have an Amestrian map with you?" Myles asked.

"Yeah, I got our map of the Nationwide Transmutation Circle right here. I trust you've been debriefed then?"

"Your girl Ali told me most of it. Nationwide Transmutation Circle? That sounds bad."

"That's an understatement. What'd you need?"

"We just engaged Drachman forces outside of Briggs. It was an easy battle. We didn't lose any men, but the Drachman forces were ripped to shreds. It's timing seems convenient, but how anyone could have thought so few men could do anything to Briggs is beyond me. I wanted to get your thoughts on the matter."

"How far were they from the fort when you got them?" Vine asked.

"Roughly 100 yards, sir." Vine tapped his head with his pencil for a second and then started doodling on the map.

"Crap, that's not what I wanted to see," he sighed when he was done.

"What is it sir?" Myles asked.

"Congratulations, soldier. You've just carved their Crest of Blood for them," Vine sighed, "now all ten transmutation points are in place. That's gonna make things… exceptionally more difficult. Alright, tell Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Ed, and Al to get back here now. In fact, ask General Armstrong if she'll come with them. We can't stop them from making this circle now… which means we have three months to prepare to stop them from activating it."


	120. A Plan in Motion THE HEROES SEPARATE

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 120**

**A Plan Put in Motion**

**THE HEROES SEPARATE**

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo shouted, "that's the tenth time in a row I've lost!" he had found Moka's duel deck, but it had done him little good as Yusei had proceeded to defeat him ten times now. He didn't even dare challenge Yugi.

"Ya think maybe cards just aren't your thing, Ichigo?" Renee asked.

"The thought crossed my mind," Ichigo sighed, "come on, one more."

"Going for an eleventh consecutive loss, Kurosaki?" Vine asked, "you're persistent, I'll give ya that."

"What's up, Colonel? Is Goku back yet?" Yusei asked.

"Not yet, he's convincing Armstrong to join us, though he did bring back Ed and the others a bit ago. I'm actually here to say good bye," Vine revealed.

"Good bye? Where're you going?" Ichigo asked.

"As things stand right now, our little team is outnumbered and out gunned, and that's before you consider those corrupted guys who caused trouble before. Even with Goku's power, we're worried that this might be a lost fight as things stand. No matter how strong he is, there're limits to how much a single man can do."

"So that's it then? The odds are against us so you're cutting and running before it gets out of hand?" Renee demanded.

"Hardly. I'll be back three days before the eclipse, and with any luck, I'll be back with an army from my home country, Gallia.

"Gallia, huh? You don't say, I've always wanted to see Gallia," an energetic voice declared right next to Vine. Both Vine and Ichigo jumped rather noticeably as they realized Ling was standing next to them.

"Gah, what the heck, Greed!" Vine shouted angrily.

"Greed? Nope, right now, it's Ling."

"Huh? Gah, I hate this, I can't keep them straight!" Vine shouted angrily.

"Well, we've got some time to kill. What do you say, Greed?" Ling asked as his entire demeanor suddenly changed.

"Gallia, you don't say. They say Gallia is a land rich with beautiful women and delicious cuisine where valuable Ragnite is as plentiful as water. Sounds like my kinda place!" Greed shouted happily.

"I hate how he does that," Ichigo sighed, "let's see, I'll try Dark World Succubus."

"I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon and attack," Yusei replied.

"Well, at least I lasted more than 4 turns that time," Ichigo sighed, "how'd Moka get so good at this?"

"I'm not getting rid of you am I," Vine sighed, "fine, you can come. Ali, ready to go home?"

"Yes sir! Let's go!" Ali replied.

"Alright, then I'll see you all three days before the eclipse. Stay alive until then."

"I could say the same to you," Mustang replied.

"Don't worry, Fire Colonel," Ali shouted energetically, "if anyone tries to hurt Vine, I'll get 'em!"

"Hey, tell everyone in Gallia we said hi, alright," Ed ordered.

"Sure, though with some luck, you'll be able to tell them yourself once they get here," Vine replied as Fullmetal and Raging Blast bumped fists, "you just make sure you're a lot stronger when I get back, because you can count I won't be slacking off."

"Don't worry, in fact, I think I'll have quite a surprise for you once you get back," Ed replied.

"Alright, then, take care and I'll see you soon," Vine declared, "Lan Fan! We're going!"

"I'm all set," Lan Fan declared, "if the young lord is going, then I shall go as well."

"Yeah, I figured that, that's why I called ya, now let's go."

"Bye Air Blast Guy, see ya soon!" Luffy shouted energetically.

"So, what is our plan, Colonel?" Ed asked.

"It's simple, Fullmetal, we're going our separate ways," Mustang replied as Goku suddenly appeared with Armstrong in tow. "Good timing, now I won't have to explain it twice. Alright, everyone listen up. There's a good chance that this is the last time many of us will see each other for almost three months. We all know what we have to do to prepare, therefore, I think it's best that we all go our separate ways for now and make our necessary preparations." He pulled out a map and pointed to a small town just east of Central. "You've all been told when the day of reckoning will occur. As Vine said, we'll meet again three days before then, on the eastern end of this town. There's not a lot of time, so try to keep good byes short if you're not traveling with your companions. I'll take my leave of you now. I'm heading East to inform General Gruhman and Lieutenant Gassenarl of our situation and gather my own forces. General Armstrong, what do you intend to do?"

"Tch, you dragged me all the way from Briggs to tell me this. Next time, Mustang, just send a messenger. My men will meet you in Central on this 'day of reckoning'. You can count that we will be the first into the fight, just as it should be."

"Miria and Kakashi are still in Liore. I'll go there and inform them of the situation," Shantella declared.

"I'll go with you. You shouldn't go alone, just in case," Teresa replied.

"Alright, time for some serious training. What do you guys say? It's a lot more fun and a lot more productive to train as a team. Let's stick together, alright?" Goku asked glancing at the other alliance members.

"Sounds like fun," Ichigo replied.

"I wonder how much stronger we'd get if we all sparred with Goku for three months," Moka wondered.

"I'll need someone with blades in order to train, so I guess if Ichigo's in, I'll have to be to," Zoro declared.

"Yeah! This'll be fun! Naruto, Metal Arm, ya with me!" Luffy shouted.

"Oh yeah! Those guys aren't gonna know what hit 'em when they see how strong the three of us get," Naruto shouted.

"Heh, just this once I'm gonna agree with you two. We're gonna teach those Homunculus not to mess with myhome!" Ed shouted.

"Then you're all going to be together then, good. Fullmetal knows the date and the place we'll be meeting, so stick with him and you'll have no trouble finding us when it's time. Well my friends, I'll see you soon," Mustang declared standing up, "just make sure you're ready. We won't get another chance at this."

"Got it," Ed declared, "see you soon, Colonel."

….

And so the Alliance and their comrades went their separate ways that day, to begin their individual preparations for the fateful day of reckoning. As days turned into weeks and weeks into months, the fated day, soon arrived.

….

Goku jumped back, ducking under Moka's kick as he jumped back to evade Kurumu's claws.

"Let's give it a try!" Moka ordered as she jumped into the air. Both she and Kurumu formed small energy balls which they then threw at Goku. Goku planted his feet, and swung his hands, knocking both balls into the sky.

"Not bad, I can't believe how quickly you two learned to form basic Ki attacks!" Goku shouted.

"We've had a good teacher!" Moka shouted as Kurumu threw her forward and she unleashed a monstrous kick for Goku's head which the saiyan blocked.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as Zabimaru extended at Clare who rose her Claymore to block the attack! Swinging her Claymore, Clare knocked the blade back and leapt into the air as the second swing crashed where she had been standing. "Not bad, Clare, you've improved, but can you handle this! Bankai!" Renji shouted as he was engulfed in red light, "Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Getsuga Tenso!" Ichigo shouted unleashing his attack on Zoro. Zoro lunged forward with all three blades, blocking the Getsuga and, with all the force he could muster, knocking it aside. "Not bad, you just blocked my Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo declared, "I'll admit, I'm impressed."

"I know I'd get it eventually, even if it did take me three months," Zoro replied smiling triumphantly.

"Go for it Metal Arm, you've got it this time!" Luffy shouted as Ed clapped his hands together!

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on the Blast guys face when he sees what you can do now!" Naruto shouted.

"Quiet! I need to concentrate!" Ed shouted pointing his Automail right arm at a rock. He grinned triumphantly as a red alchemy beam fired from it, piercing the rock and causing it to crumble. "Yes, I've finally figured it out. Now I can use standard Blast Alchemy!"

"Way to go, Brother!" Al shouted.

"Alright, everyone, it's time to meet back up with Mustang and Vine!" Ed shouted, "let's get moving!"

"Yeah, we've all gotten a lot stronger now. There's no way we can lose!" Naruto shouted energetically as the Alliance gathered to depart for the rendezvous point.

….

Already at the rendezvous, Colonel Mustang waited while he gave his final orders to those he had gathered. "Alright, it's time to get ready, everyone. Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer Valto Falman, 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, 1st Lieutenant, Audrey Gassenarl, and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. In three days, we're going to be fighting the most important battle ever fought in Amestrian History. You're orders are these and these alone, none of you are allowed to die. Understood!"

"Yes sir!" came the unanimous reply.

….

A few miles from southern Gallia, three figures, two men and a little girl, were heading towards Amestris. One of the men, a tall, well-built man with an X-shaped scar on his face and dark red eyes was the first to hear the sound of a vehicle rolling in their direction. The three were surprised as several tanks appeared over a hilltop. The foremost tank stopped when it approached the three travelers and the scarred man saw the man standing on the tank. Dark red eyes stared into dark black eyes as Darcsen faced Ishvalan.

"Darcsen Vine, it's been quite some time," Scar declared smiling.

"Indeed it has, Ishvalan Scar. I have a question for you Ishvalan. Care to help an old Darcsen save the world?" Vine replied.

….

Finally, on a hilltop east of central, the final piece of the game stood overlooking the city, his golden hair tied into a ponytail which blew in the wind.

"It's time," Van Hohenheim of Light declared as he descended into the city, prepared to join the heroes in the final battle.


	121. Tears of the World THE BATTLE BEGINS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 121**

**Tears of the World**

**THE BATTLE BEGINS**

**New Opening: Period (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

Besides Mustang, Vine and his crew were the first to arrive at the rendezvous coordinates.

"Colonel!" Audrey shouted running out and greeting her commander with a relieved salute, "glad to see you're still alright, sir!"

"Wow, you're just surrounded by lovely ladies aren't ya, Vine," Greed called down from atop a tank, "that Valkyrur, the queen of Gallia, all those cute girls in the squad you got, and now this little lady, and they say I'm Greedy!"

"Keep talking Greed and we'll see how many regenerations you've got left in you!" Vine shouted at the Homunculus, "Where're the others?"

"I arrived with Colonel Mustang, he's here, but we're still waiting for the Elrics and the knights and princesses."

"Knights and Princesses, it sounds so medieval when you say it like that," Greed said, "almost keeps me from taking them seriously."

"You'll think Greed," Vine replied, "while you've been wasting both our time gorging yourself on Gallian cuisine and making live a living nightmare for almost every one of my female friends, they've been training their butts off. You can count every one of them is much stronger then they used to be."

"Whatever, if I'm gonna die in three days, I might as well enjoy my last few months, right?"

"Listen to this guy," Vine sighed looking back at Audrey, "you'd think a little positive thinking would kill him or something."

"Uhh, yes sir," Audrey replied looking away from the Colonel. Vine sighed.

"Not you, too, listen. We're gonna beat this guy and make him regret ever threatening our homes. This Corruption guy'll think twice the next time he decides to mess with the likes of us," Vine declared confidently.

"There you are, Raging Blast, I was beginning to worry you'd gotten lost," Colonel Mustang declared approaching the Raging Blast and his forces.

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" Vine shouted saluting the Flame Alchemist, "Colonel Vine, reporting for duty, sir! Gallian Royal Army, Squad 72 at your disposal sir!"

"So this is your famous Squad 72. I'm impressed, it didn't realize you had this many resources at your disposal," Colonel Mustang declared glancing over the large number of tanks and foot soldiers."

"Yeah, well, they're not all Squad 72," Vine declared as the hatch of the nearest tank opened and a man with short, brown hair wearing an Amestrian military uniform and cap climbed out of the tank and hopped to the ground saluting the colonel.

"First Lieutenant Welkin Gunther, reporting for duty, Colonel," the man declared as he saluted Mustang, "Gallian Militia Squad 7 is at your disposal sir!"

"At ease, Lieutenant," Mustang ordered, "Squad 7, interesting team you've pulled together Vine."

"Oh, I only wish it was over," Vine declared as a young boy with spiky red hair ran up and stood next to Vine, saluting Mustang as well.

"Avan Hardins, reporting for duty sir," the boy shouted as he saluted, "Lanseal Royal Military Accademy Class G at your disposal, sir!"

"What? Anyone else I should know about Vine?" Colonel Mustang asked.

"Uhhhhhh… well ya see… neither one of these two knuckleheads are who I was talking about when I said I wished it was over… uhhh, how do I put this… we found one person you may find… interesting," Vine declared nervously.

"Why not just say it, Darcsen Vine," Scar declared as he emerged from behind a tank.

"Scar!" Colonel Mustang shouted, "why are you here!"

"Do not get the wrong idea, Colonel; I am not here because I have moved past what your people have done to mine. However… if this mad man's plot comes to pass, then everyone in this country will die. I cannot stand idly by while this country's innocents are caught in this, so I will aid in this fight."

"Interesting, Darcsens, Gallians, Amestrians, A Homunculus, Xingese, and now even an Ishvalan. Quite the interesting team we got going here wouldn't you say?" Greed said confidently.

"Yeah, and we're still not done yet," Vine declared.

"You talking about us?" Ed's voice called from behind, causing Flame and Raging Blast to turn and face Fullmetal and the alliance.

"Well, now we're all here," Ed declared.

"Not all of us. Shantella and Teresa sent word that they're staying in Liore with Kakashi and Miria. If things get out of hand, they have a plan which may just save our skins," Renee revealed.

"Well that's mighty nice of them," Mustang declared, "let's hope we don't end up needing it."

"Well, we're here a few days early," Vine declared, "get some rest while you can guys and gals. Two days from now, there won't be any rest until this is all over."

….

The next day was almost entirely spent resting as friends who hadn't seen each other in some time reacquainted themselves with one another. Vine and Edward sat on a hilltop overlooking the army below and the city of Central in the distance.

"Nervous, Fullmetal?" Vine asked.

"Of course not, tomorrow, we're gonna waltz into central, beat the Homunculus and Corruption and bring peace back to our homes, you know that," Ed replied.

"You don't have to keep up the dog and pony show with me Fullmetal. We don't have to worry about affecting Morale up here. We both know that even with all the help we have, we could very well be outmatched," Vine declared. Ed sat silent for a moment then replied.

"Yeah, I know, but that's not going to stop us from trying. We have to win, no matter what it costs us," Ed replied.

"I think for once, we agree, Fullmetal," Vine declared, "no matter what, we have to win."

"There you two are," Colonel Mustang called walking up the hill towards them, "how's it going?"

"Everyone's on edge, Colonel," Vine revealed, "no one knows… if the people the care about will still be with them when the sun goes down tomorrow, but they're all ready to fight. We'll beat Corruption, one way or another."

"Even if it costs us our lives and everything we hold dear, for the sake of every person in our world, we have to fight and we have to win," Ed declared, "there's no alternative!"

"You're right, both of you," Colonel Mustang replied, "I guess… now is no time for pride. Whatever happens," he said holding out his hand, "it's been an honor serving with both of you." Vine sat a second, looking at the hand, then reached up and grabbed it.

"That goes double for me," he declared.

"Never thought I'd say it," Ed declared grabbing his fellow alchemists hands, "but same here." The three alchemists stood together for a while, until they were brought back to reality by the feeling of water dripping on their heads.

"It's raining?" Mustang said, "it didn't look like it would today." Vine silently stared up at the cloudy sky as the rain fell against his face.

"The world is crying. Tears of sorrow, shed for those who will not survive tomorrow, and for those who will be left to carry on without them. I know this feeling far too well," he declared sadly as his own tears began to fall.

" _I see in front of my eyes,_

_All of these truth's all of these lies_

_As their colors go and fade away_

_Although you're close to me_

_And you're warmth covers me,_

_I can't keep these wandering thoughts at bay._

_You told me to go onward_

_And said my path will not be blurred_

_As you turned away and said good-bye_

_Those words of empathy_

_Do not encourage me_

_And I cannot help but break down and cry._

_All of these memories, ringing endlessly inside my mind,_

_Have no intentions of forgiving me yet._

_If I close my eyes, they only grow and start surrounding me._

_These memories that I can't forget..._

_The rain falls, I wonder if it ever will end?_

_It's so cold, the way that it's been for quite some time. _

_The rain falls, and I wonder why it chooses me now_

_When I have nowhere to hide myself from its cold."_

**(A.N. First verse of a fandub of Rain (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) thanks again to Shadowlink4321 on youtube, whose own fandub helped me greatly to write this one)**

Both Colonel Mustang and Edward Elric listened quietly. They'd heard the song once before, and just like last time, both felt a tinge of sadness as it was sung, but when Vine didn't finish it, Ed stood up and stared at the sky. "You're wrong, Vine. Do you feel it? This rain isn't cold or sad… it's warm."

"Huh?" Vine replied looking up.

"You know I've never been one to believe in God or an afterlife, but… right now, I can feel them. Everyone who's gone before… Mom, Winry's parents, your parents, Colonel Hughes, I'm pretty sure even Isara Gunther. The people of Ishval, the Darcsens who've been wronged for ages, every Gallian and Amestrian, every human being who's gone before us. They're watching and you can bet that they're talking about our courage today. These aren't tears of sorrow for those who'll die tomorrow. They're tears of joy and pride for those who will fight tomorrow!" It was Vine's turn to be surprised as Edward finished his song.

"_Our eyes that look to the past_

_Kindness that washes all away_

_Scars that fade at their own gentle pace_

_It seems I must move on_

_towards my own future_

_And let go of my own remorseful past._

_Your memory remains_

_Bringing warmth and light into my mind_

_I'll never forget the joy you gave to me._

_The memories you gave._

_Bring a smile and a tear drop_

_to fall down my conflicted cheeks._

_The rain falls, but I know that someday it will end? _

_It's so cold, but I have your warmth to pull me through_

_The rain falls, but I don't mind that it chooses me now_

_Your warmth protects me and hides me from its cold!"_

**(This was the fanmade final verse when I used this song in Invaders of Gallia)**

The three alchemists were silent for a second before either of them spoke. "Not bad Elric," Vine declared, "if the whole knight thing doesn't work out, you might just have a promising career as a singer."

"Singing on what'll soon be a battlefield, I swear, I'll never understand you two," Colonel Mustang declared.

"Not much to understand, Colonel," Vine declared standing up as well. "Alright, I say we don't wait any longer. If the Squads are ready to move, then let's get this party started."

"Not yet, I've got one thing left to do," Ed declared as he began to walk down the hill towards the town.

"Okay," Vine replied.

….

Vine watched with curiously as Ed purchased a large amount of cloth in town, some white, but mostly red.

"What're you up to?"

"This could be our final battle together," Ed declared. Vine was surprised as Al, Naruto, and Luffy all emerged from various hiding spots around town, "we're going to try to end this before any of our friends have to get hurt. You in?" Vine was silent for a moment before replying.

"You kidding, of course I'm in," Vine declared, "let's do this."

"Figures you guys'd pull something like this," Ichigo declared as he joined the group, "when're you gonna learn you can't pull one over on me."

"If you're going to finish this, then you'd better be prepared for us to tag along as well," Yami declared as he too emerged.

"Let's do this, I'm tired of waiting," Moka said walking up beside Vine as Clare joined them as well. Goku appeared suddenly next to Ed, frightening the young alchemist.

"What the! Hey, where'd you come from!" Ed shouted.

"Huh, oh sorry, Ed, I didn't see you there," Goku replied happily.

"WHY'S THAT! BECAUSE I'M TO SHORT TO SEE WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS, HUH!" Ed shouted angrily which got a laugh out of most of the nearby warriors.

"Man, don't I feel out of place now. The only other guy in this group who isn't a knight is a suit of armor. I'll admit, I feel a little left out," Vine declared, "but that's alright. I've got no problem settling with just being the Raging Blast Alchemist!"

"You're not alone," Ed declared clapping his hands together and putting them against the white cloth and transmuting them into white gloves which he quickly slipped on to replace his battered and torn white gloves he'd worn throughout his training, "I'm not doing this because I'm a knight," he said clapping his hands once again and transmuting the red cloth. His battered and torn red jacket slid off of his shoulders as a fresh, new one took its place, "right now, I'm just Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Now, let's finish this. One more round for old times' sake." Ed declared holding his automail arm out.

"Old time's sake? You're what, 16? You can start talking about old times' when you're my age," Vine declared putting his hand on top of Ed's.

"You're only 30, you're not that old," Al declared placing his hand on top of Vine's.

"Older then you two whippersnappers, now we ready?" The three alchemists were surprised as Naruto and Luffy joined their circle and placed their hands over Al's.

"I'm so psyched, let's do this!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Luffy declared. Ichigo and Goku were the next to throw their hands in, and Yami quickly followed suit.

"Alright everyone, this is it. Don't any of you die on me, because if you do I'll make sure your passing's as painful as is within my power as a Soul Reaper," Ichigo declared.

"Right, don't worry about me. I'm not that easy to get rid of," Goku declared.

"The same goes for me," Yami declared.

"Hey, Yugi, come on, you've gotta say it!" Luffy shouted.

"Say what?" Yami asked.

"You're catchphrase; it's just not right if you don't say your catchphrase!" Naruto replied.

"Catchphrase? Alright, since you asked I guess, everyone, it's time to Duel!"

"Oh, that's Yugi's I was thinking Yusei, sorry," Naruto moaned.

"You mean, Let's Rev it Up!" Yusei declared, surprising everyone as he put his hand in.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't forget," Renji shouted as he and Zoro stepped into view, "most of us have been spending time with some of you for years now. You think we can't tell when you're up to something? Now, let's go kick some Homunculus butt."

"Alright, you don't have to tell me twice," Ed declared, "everyone, thank you. Now it's time to end this!" he shouted as the heroes broke their circle and started towards Central.

**New Ending Theme: Ichirin No Hana (Bleach)**


	122. The Invasion of Central BLAST VS CRIMSON

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 122**

**The Invasion of Central**

**RAGING BLAST VS CRIMSON**

**New Opening: Rain (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"Alright, let's try not to make too much of a scene until we reach Central Command!" Vine shouted as the heroes ran through the streets of central.

"How do we know that's where we're going?" Luffy shouted.

"Central Command is the exact center point of the circle. That means that the circle will have to be activated from somewhere in that area!" Ed replied, "my guess is that it's probably underground."

"Good thinking, it'd be tough to hide something like that if it was on the main levels," Vine replied. He was looking behind him as he spoke and didn't notice Naruto and Luffy, who were running ahead of him, stop until he had plowed right into them.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh, don't stop in the middle of the road and I won't run you over, what's the deal?" Vine replied.

"Him," Luffy replied standing and pointing up the road. Vine clenched his teeth when he saw what Luffy and Naruto saw.

"So much for a low profile." Standing before the team was Solf J Kimblee.

"No way… the Crimson Alchemist? How, I thought he was in the north!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well look what I found, a Darcsen and a pipsqueak. Must be my lucky day," Kimblee declared staring intently at the heroes group.

"Depends on your perspective," Vine declared reaching into his cloak and producing both his alchemy gloves which he then slipped over his hands, "I've been looking for a chance to beat you to a bloody pulp since the day I met you, so if you look at in that sense, it's really my lucky day. Keep going, all of you. He's mine."

"You sure, he's stronger then he looks," Ed protested.

"I'm well aware of his power, Ed, don't forget, I was in Ishval for a time. I've seen him at work. That's why I know I can beat him. He's only human, we can't afford to waste time with him. You guys keep moving, you'll need all the power you can get once the Homunculi decide to make their move.

"Can't argue with you there. Alright, he's all yours," Ed declared, "let's go." As Ed led the others down a back alley, the Raging Blast faced the Red Lotus.

"Waiting for the chance to beat me to a pulp? I'm hurt Darcsen. I always thought we were like brothers, you and I. In fact, I'm a little jealous. I always have to kill the little Ishvalans by hand while your name alone kills them. We're so much alike, you and I."

"Can it, Kimblee. Let's do this," Vine ordered.

"If you say so," Kimblee declared, "I should warn you though…" he reached into his mouth and pulled out a Philosopher Stone, "…I don't play fair."

"I already knew about that stone. Your rather fond of it, aren't you Kimblee. Let's see how long that lasts, after I grind both it and you to dust!" Vine shouted firing the first blast. Kimblee held up his hands, releasing a wave of philosopher stone energy that dissipated the blast! Vine followed up by putting his hands against the ground, transmuting a dozen pillars of stone to shoot from the ground and at Kimblee. Kimblee used another wave of energy, causing the pillars to explode violently and forcing Vine to jump away. He landed just in time to jump back again as the ground he'd landed on detonated. Landing, he took off on a dead run, circling around Kimblee and keeping just ahead of the Crimson Alchemists explosions. He'd dodged a few attacks when Kimblee fired in front of him, causing the smoke from the explosion to hide him from view. Taking advantage of the momentary blindness, he fired another blast out of the smoke which had no better effect then the first.

"That's not going to work," Kimblee declared as Vine shot out of the top of the smoke cloud, riding a pillar of earth. Kimblee was surprised as Vine leapt from the pillar, holding his trademark sword above his head and slashed down as though attempting to cleave Kimblee in half. The Crimson Alchemist stepped to the side, evading the attack which embedded itself into the ground. Vine was quick to recover and slash again, narrowly missing Kimblee's head. Several slashes and near misses later, it was obvious to Kimblee that if Vine was allowed to keep a weapon in hand, he had no prayer of winning. Clapping his hands together, as he stepped back, Kimblee lashed out and struck the flat of the blade with his hand. Realizing what had just happened, Vine jumped back, throwing the sword as he did. Unfortunately, it exploded before getting close enough to harm Kimblee, hiding both alchemists in smoke. Both alchemists charged each other and the smoke was suddenly blown away as Blast Alchemy and Combustion Alchemy clashed at near point blank range. The clash created an explosion which sent both alchemists flying in opposite directions. Vine slammed into a brick wall, and slumped to his hands and knees while Kimblee crashed through a store window. Recovering quickly, Vine ran forward and jumped through the window to find Kimblee standing near an old woman clinging fearfully to a little boy.

"Who do you think'll make the better explosion, huh Vine? The feeble old woman or the helpless little child?" Kimblee asked reaching for the two as the woman tried to shield the child from Kimblee. Kimblee was forced to pull his hand away as another blast shot for his head and Vine was able to kick him away from the woman while he was distracted.

"Get out of here, right now!" Vine ordered as the woman picked up the child and ran.

"How typical, taking such unnecessary risks to protect such feeble and useless little people. You might have been able to beat me if you'd waited until I started to blow up the woman, but instead you blew your chance trying to save her," Kimblee sighed, "I can see why you're useless to the Homunculi's plans."

"'Feeble and useless little people?'" Vine replied, "what about you, Kimblee, you're a human. Why side with the Homunculus?"

"Oh, that? Just a little good, healthy curiosity," Kimblee replied, "the world's changing, Vine. You must sense that. I simply want to see whether that change favors we humans or the Homunculus."

"See who the change favors? That's it? You always were a madman, Kimblee. Well, let me tell you right now how this ends. Change is gonna favor humans, because my friends and I won't let the Homunculus have their way! Not that it matters to you, because you aren't winning this fight!" Vine shouted charging his foe.

"Is that right! I guess we'll find out, won't we!" Kimblee replied releasing another wave of energy. As the building around them exploded, both alchemists burst back out into the street. Landing near a street lamp, Vine transmuted his sword and went back on the offensive, swinging for Kimblee's neck and body as the Crimson Alchemist was once again forced to narrowly dodge the attacks. This time, though, as Kimblee clapped his hands together to prepare to destabilize the sword for combustion, Vine leapt back firing a blade like blast from the tip of the sword. Surprised, Kimblee was only able to deconstruct the bottom half of the blast as the top ripped through his right shoulder. As Kimblee flinched from the pain, Vine moved, tackling the Crimson Alchemist, knocking away the Philosopher Stone, and stabbing his sword deep into Kimblee's hand, breaking the transmutation circle on his left hand.

"That'll take care of you. You can't use alchemy anymore," Vine declared.

"You think so?" Kimblee asked. He smiled widely, a second Philosopher Stone clutched in his teeth, "because I disagree."

"Ah crap!" Vine shouted releasing the sword and jumping away before Kimblee could trigger the Philosopher Stone.

"Not quick enough!" Kimblee shouted pulling the sword from his hand and throwing it. The blade drove itself deep into Vine's side, as the blade exploded. When the smoke cleared, Vine lay on his stomach, a good chunk blown out of his right hip.

"That'll keep you still for a while, Darcsen," Kimblee declared as Vine struggled to raise his hands to fire a blast. "No, I don't think so," Kimblee declared firing a burst of philosopher stone energy. Vine yelled as both his hands exploded, shredding his gloves and severely burning the backs of both hands.

"No more alchemy for you, Colonel. Now I can take as long as I want and slowly torture you to death," Kimblee declared walking towards Vine, who struggled to his knees. Kimblee rose his hand to strike, just as Vine turned and pointed his hand into Kimblee's stomach.

"What's that going to do, you don't have… a circle!" Kimblee exclaimed, his expression changing quickly to one of fright and surprise. Drawn in blood on Vine's bare palm was a blast alchemy circle!

"See ya!" Vine shouted firing the blast which passed clean through Kimblee's stomach and blew the Crimson Alchemist onto his back.

"But… how… that shouldn't… be…" Kimblee gasped as his breath slowly stopped. Vine was able to sit until he was certain Kimblee was dead, then fell onto his own back, gasping for breath.

"That's… what you get… for underestimating me," Vine gasped between breaths, "all the same… you got me pretty good. Fullmetal, Al, everyone… sorry, but I'm not gonna be catching up after all. I leave the rest… to you now." His breathing eased as the Raging Blast Alchemist lost consciousness.

Ed stopped short as a sudden sense of dread passed over him.

"What's wrong, Metal Arm?" Luffy asked.

"Something's not right," Ed replied glaring at the roadway ahead of them. The heroes waited for a few seconds while nothing happened. Then, without warning, the road before them exploded. Sloth the Indolent emerged from the explosion, blocking the heroes path.

"Looks like the Homunculi are joining the fight now," Ed declared clapping his hands and transmuting his automail into a blade, "and of course, it'd have to be this guy."

"Hey, Ed, that hole he came out of. It seems to go for quite a ways underground. Maybe if you follow it, it'll get you to where Corruption is," Goku declared.

"You might be right. It's worth a try, I guess," Ed replied, "we'll check it out as soon as we take this guy down."

"Don't worry about this guy. I'll handle him," Goku declared, "just go ahead and keep going. I'll send Vine after you when he catches up, if I'm not done by then.

"You sure? This guy's really tough," Ed replied.

"Metal Arm, you have no idea who you're talking to," Luffy declared.

"No kidding, Sloth's the one I feel sorry for," Naruto declared, "now let's go."

"Huh, wait, is he really that strong?" Ed asked.

"Better move it kid, we're gonna be in serious trouble if the fireworks start and we're not out of here!" Renji replied running past Ed.

"Uhhh, well, I guess if they say so. Good luck, Goku!" Ed shouted as he and Al ran into the hole Sloth had burst from.

"Got it!" Goku replied planting his feet and charging at the monstrous Sloth.

…**To Be Continued…**


	123. Clash of Titans GOKU VS SLOTH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 123**

**Clash of Titans**

**GOKU VS SLOTH**

Goku ducked under Sloth's first attack and landed a punch of his own on the Homunculus which sent Sloth flying back into a wall. Planting his feet, he began to charge at Sloth again, but was forced to shoot to the left as Sloth suddenly exploded out of the wall and charged right through where Goku had been standing. Spinning 180 degrees, Goku threw a blue ball of energy that slammed into the giant Homunculi's back and covered him in smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal a largely unscathed Sloth.

"Wow, that hide's pretty tough, and if I understand what Mustang told me, then I'm gonna have to kill this guy quite a few times to get him to stay down," Goku realized, chuckling a bit, "this might be tough, but still, I'm excited. Glad to see I got the tough one."

"Such a pain, must kill… flame colonel…" Sloth moaned staring back at Goku, "get out of my way."

"Flame Colonel? You mean Mustang?" Goku replied, "sorry, I'm not sure when he's going to get here, so you'll have to settle with me for now."

"Settle with you? Such a pain, I just want to kill flame colonel so I can sleep. You aren't important." Intent on quickly changing the Homunculus' mind, Goku charged forward, throwing a swift and powerful upward kick into Sloth's jaw which sent the homunculus flying into the air before spinning and planting another kick into Sloth's stomach, sending him skidding across the ground. Large surges of philosopher stone energy pulsed across Sloth, healing him as he rose back to his feet. "You are such a pain… I'm going to kill you."

"There we go, that's the spirit, big guy!" Goku declared assuming a fighting stance.

"Now… die," the homunculus declared as he suddenly vanished from sight. Goku barely managed to sidestep as the Homunculus fierce attack struck inches in front of his face. Sloth only reappeared after slamming right into a wall.

"Wow, that was some speed big guy," Goku declared.

"I am… the fastest homunculus," Sloth replied vanishing from sight again.

"I don't doubt it," Goku declared sidestepping again as Sloth shot right past, "In fact, I'd wager that at this level, you're even faster than I am. Too bad you can't control it. Right now, all anyone has to do is pay attention to that first step and they can move aside before you can get to top speed. You won't be able to hit me like that. Of course, it'll also be pretty tough to try and hit you when you're able to move out of my attacks path that quickly, and since you're a homunculus, I bet it'll take forever for you to start slowing down enough to be hit. Guess I'll just have to speed up a bit," Goku declared transforming into his Super Saiyan state, "so, ready for round 2?" Sloth answered by charging forward at his top speed, only to be stopped in his tracks and thrown back by Super Saiyan Goku.

"Yeah, I'm definitely starting to notice that you're slowing down," Goku declared, "if that's all you can do, I'll be able to keep up pretty easily now." Sloth charged again as Goku sidestepped the attack, tripping the Homunculus who slid several feet across the ground on his face. Sloth rose, roaring with pain as his Philosopher stone healed his wounds. He rose again and charged, swinging as he did. However, he had not managed to reach his top speed when his arm was suddenly sliced off!

"What the…?" Sloth wondered as his head and shoulders were suddenly slashed through as well.

"Huh, don't look at me, I didn't do it," Goku declared as Sloth began to regenerate.

"What's the big idea of you guys taking off without me!" Kurumu demanded landing beside Goku, "that's just cruel, I thought we were friends!"

"Oh, hey Kurumu. Wait, you weren't with us? I'm sorry, I didn't even notice," Goku replied cheerfully.

"What do you mean you didn't even notice! You jerk!" Kurumu yelled angrily, "whatever. Mustang and the other forces have moved in too. We found Vine in pretty rough shape, but Rinoa and Isabella said they'd have him back in the fight in ten minutes. Mustang's team headed underground while the Gallian and Amestrian forces are assaulting Central Command."

"So Mustang decided to move early too then, huh?" Goku asked.

"You can thank you and Vine for that. We could see the fireworks from you two's fights all the way from our operating base. It didn't take long to figure out what was going on and Mustang immediately ordered the charge. Turns out the squads had all been ready for an hour just hoping Mustang would decide to move early."

"Alright," Goku declared, "well then, let's finish up here and join them, they may need our help!" By now, Sloth had begun to recover and was preparing to charge again when a pillar suddenly shot out of the ground, launching him into the sky. A door opened out of the pillar and Edward crawled out.

"Hey guys, we made it to the surface!" Ed shouted happily as Ichigo poked his head out and glanced over at Goku and Kurumu.

"Hate to say it Metal Arm, but we're right back where we started," Ichigo sighed as Ed was thrown out of the hole followed by an angry Naruto and Luffy who both began kicking the downed Elric.

"Told you we were going around in circles!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Man, this is what you get for ignoring us!" Luffy shouted as Moka suddenly shot out of the hole, kicking both Naruto and Luffy and sending them flying into walls.

"You didn't say anything! You're as much to blame as he is! Clare and I were the ones who told all 3 of you we were going in circles!" she yelled angrily at the Alchemist, Ninja, and Pirate trio as Clare and Zoro crawled out followed by Al.

"Bad day?" Goku asked smiling at Clare.

"I don't even want to talk about it. That was nothing but a monumental waste of time. All we did the whole time was wander underground until Edward got sick of it and decided to transmute a tunnel to the surface. Turns out, we were right where we started," Clare sighed in reply.

"Heh, sounds like you guys had a lot of fun. Hey, where's Renji?" Goku asked. There was a sudden scream from inside the tunnel and without warning, May Chang, the little girl who had arrived with Vine and Scar, burst from the tunnel, Renji hot on her tail!

"You little brat! Come back here!" Renji shouted angrily leaving Goku to wonder what had happened.

"Alphonse! Save me!" May screamed jumping up and latching onto Al's arm.

"Where'd she come from?" Goku asked.

"We found her wandering around an underground tunnel before we got lost and she started following us," Clare replied.

"And what's with Renji?" Kurumu asked.

"He's Renji, do you need any more explanation?" Zoro replied.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are still okay, but uhhhh, I'm not done up here yet," Goku revealed as Sloth got up, "Mustang's begun to make his move, he's attacking Central Command right now if you guys hurry, you can get there in time to help him."

"Got it!" Naruto shouted.

"We're on the job," Luffy declared grabbing the dazed Edward and charging… right back into the hole!

"Hey wait, didn't you guys just say you got lost down there!" Goku shouted.

"Those idiots! Gah, we don't have time for this!" Ichigo shouted.

"Forget them," Clare declared, "they can wander around lost for a few hours for all I care. We're needed elsewhere!"

"Alright, let's go," Ichigo declared, "hey, Goku. Hurry up and beat this guy, then you'd better join us!"

"Got it, piece of cake!" Goku replied facing Sloth again as his comrades once again left, "alright, I'm short on time, so we need to hurry and finish this, Sloth."

"Grahhh, such a pain!" Sloth shouted, "just die!" he shouted charging at Goku again. Goku charged forward and unleashed a powerful barrage of punches into the monsters stomach, finishing off with a powerful uppercut to the monsters jaw that launched him onto his back. Sloth rose slowly as his stone healed his injuries, only to have Goku tear back into him with another fierce barrage, knocking him back again.

"This should do some damage!" Goku shouted forming a ball of energy and swinging it into the Homunculi's chest. Blowing the top half of the monsters body clean off. Goku almost couldn't believe it when even that injury began to regenerate. "You've got to be kidding, how much of a beating can this guy take?"

"Goku!" a woman's voice shouted as a silver blast suddenly ripped across the top of Sloth's head. Goku was surprised as Teresa suddenly landed beside him.

"Teresa! I thought you were staying in Liore!"

"Kakashi and Miria are handling things there. I will explain in a moment, but first, let's end him!" Teresa ordered transforming to Super Saiyan.

"Alright then," Goku replied, "it's over Sloth!" he declared as both Saiyans went on the offensive. Sloth was unable to counter attack as two powerful fists slammed first into his stomach and then under his chin, knocking him onto his back.

"One more time!" Goku shouted firing a blast at the downed Homunculus.

"Let's hope so!" Teresa shouted following up with another blast, both of which struck Sloth, blowing a giant hole through the Homunculus' stomach. The wound once again began to flash with red Philosopher stone light as though about to regenerate.

"You've gotta be kidding me. How much does it take to finish him!" Goku exclaimed angrily.

"Hold on, look!" Teresa ordered realizing that the light had stopped, and instead of healing, Sloth was beginning to vanish!

"Whoa, he's disintegrating. Does that mean he's finally finished?" Goku wondered aloud.

"Ahh… hurts…" Sloth groaned, "am I… dying now?" He looked down at his hand which had begun to disintegrate with the rest of his body. "What is… dying? Such a pain… to think about, but… such a pain… living." Goku was surprised to see a smile make its way across the Homunculi's face as it vanished for good. A red philosopher stone hit the ground and then shattered into dust.

"Phew, glad that's over. Thanks for the help, Teresa, but seriously, what are you doing here?" Goku asked, "we were told you had a plan to stop the Transmutation Circle in Liore.

"Kakashi and Miria are capable of handling that plan," Teresa replied, "I had to come back here to help. Corruption… he kidnapped Shantella."

"What!" Goku replied.

"He's after… those who have opened the portal of truth. Those who attempted the Alchemic taboo of Human Transmutation and have born witness to the Gateway of the world. So far, we know of four who've done it and lived… Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Izumi Curtis, and Shantella, but… I'm certain there will have to be one more somewhere. Izumi Curtis… is here in Central. Edward Elric informed her of the situation while we were training our three months and she arrived in the base of operations within minutes of when you began your attack. Right now, she's joined the Gallian forces in their assault on Central Command, but… if I'm right, and Corruption is after the four of them… we've led them all right where he wants them, and now he already has Shantella," Teresa revealed.

….

Vine coughed as his eyes opened and he stared up into a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Well, look who decided to wake up," Isabella declared as Vine sat up, "I was beginning to worry you were going to make a liar out of me. I told Colonel Mustang you'd be back in the fight in ten minutes and it's been nine. How's that hand?"

"No pain, I don't know what you did, but it did the trick," Vine replied opening and closing his hand.

"Good, I was kinda worried. That was really reckless. When you fired that blast barehanded, it almost instantly boiled the blood you used to draw the circle. Fortunately, I don't think there'll be too much of a scar, I cleaned most of it up, but I wouldn't advise doing that again."

"You're not the first person to warn me of that," Vine declared reaching into his cloak and pulling on his spare alchemy gloves, "I couldn't risk going for these though. If Kimblee saw them, he might have destroyed them as well before I could have fired and they're my last pair. So what's the situation?" he asked rising to his feet.

"The whole city's a warzone now," Isabella replied, "as soon as the Gallian forces moved in, those corrupted soldiers suddenly reappeared without any warning at all. Gunther and Hardins forces are holding them back while Gassenarl and Silphia evacuate the civilians from the city, but it's not going as well as we'd like. We haven't heard anything from Edward or the rest of your team, but Colonel Mustang's team has moved underground using the sewer systems. The went under over there," she said pointing to a manhole, "Mustang said that once you were on your feet again, to follow them down."

"Alright, well I'm on my feet," Vine declared looking around.

"Bout time!" Ali shouted from behind him frightening the Raging Blast Alchemist, "let's go! Let's go!" she ordered pulling him towards the manhole.

"Ali! Don't do that, and hold on just a second!" Vine ordered, "what're you going to do?" he asked looking over to Isabella.

"I'm not much use in a fight. I'm more of a healer. I'll hang back in the back lines and help my sister, Rinoa, tend to the wounded," Isabella replied.

"Fair enough, you can never have to many medics and given the fact I had a hole in my side 10 minutes ago and now I'm ready to fight again, I'd have to say you're probably one of the best I've seen. Good luck," Vine declared as he and Ali jumped into the manhole to follow Mustang.

"Right, the same to you," the green haired princess replied taking off to join Rinoa.

….

Far below even Edward, Vine, and Mustangs respective teams, Corruption sat upon a large throne, waiting. Shantella hung near the throne from a stout chain. A strange, black substance wrapped up her body from her ankles to her wrists which were extended above her head, devouring her power and keeping her from breaking free.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Corruption, this plan is crazy, even for you! Do you really think you'll get away with it!" Shantella demanded.

"Oh, I do believe I will. Soon all five sacrifices will be gathered and I will be prepared to activate the Nationwide Transmutation Circle."

"I know what you're planning," Shantella revealed, "Neither Roy nor Vine caught on, but over the last months, I've come to realize exactly what you're up to. You're waiting until the solar eclipse because that is when the energy of a a world is aligned… when the sun, representing the energy of man, and the moon, representing the energy of woman, are in perfect sync, it is said that a world will achieve perfect alchemical balance. When that happens, you intend to attempt to become a perfect being, by using the souls of every person in Amestris in order to absorb and subdue the power of the truth. The power of god himself. Am I right?"

"I certainly won't deny it, Princess; you're every bit as clever as you are beautiful. A true credit to Fiona's bloodline," Corruption declared, "what I don't understand is how you can justify calling this plan crazy. I will soon be a perfectly immortal being. Completely undefeatable. Then I will kill you and your remaining sisters and be rid of the cursed Full Moon bloodline forever. The world will belong to the Dark Saiyans!"

"You're wrong, Corruption. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You think this plan will gain you power… but all you're going to get is killed. In fact, I predict that when you're finished with this plan, we won't even need Goku to finish you off. Edward Elric will be more than enough for the job."

"Edward Elric! Is that how great your faith in your tiny alchemist knight is, Shantella. You cannot afford to be so naïve. Your sisters have chosen strong knights. Knights that make Edward Elric seem tiny and pitiful in comparison. You are a fool, Shantella, you are the eldest sister… the eldest daughter of the Full Moon bloodline! Your knight ought to be Goku, the greatest warrior known to all the dimensions, but instead, you choose Edward Elric, a tiny little alchemist with no impressive powers at all!"

"So why… come here yourself, to try and make sure we failed to recruit Edward to be my knight?" Shantella declared, "You're… lying to yourself, Corruption. You and I both know… Edward Elric is every bit as powerful as Naruto Uzumaki or Monkey D Luffy. In fact, I believe that with time and the right training, he could become an even match to Ichigo Kurosaki, likely the second strongest of our knights. The fact that you underestimate him, Corruption, is the very reason I believe that he will defeat you while you're here."

"This is not confidence, Shantella, it's foolishness!" Corruption declared.

"You seem to hold my son in rather low regard, Corruption," a voice shouted from the shadows, "I agree with the Full Moon Princess entirely; such a folly will undoubtedly be your final mistake." Corruption smiled wickedly as Van Hohenheim emerged from the shadows.

"The second sacrifice has shown himself," the Dark Saiyan declared, "you also believe that your son will be able to defeat me, do you? Then prove it to me, Hohenheim! Come, let's see what you're capable of."

…**To Be Continued…**


	124. Underground HOHENHEIM VS CORRUPTION

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 124**

**Underground Battle**

**HOHENHEIM VS CORUPTION**

"Ah come on! Getting lost once down here wasn't enough for you two? Why'd you drag me along with you!" Ed complained.

"Don't look at us! Goku told us to go help!" Naruto protested.

"How're we helping wandering around lost down here! I'm pretty sure we've already been down this tunnel!"

"No we haven't, there's water running down the middle of this one!" Luffy replied.

"We're in a sewer! They all have water running down them!" Ed shouted angrily back. He wasn't paying attention and slammed right into Naruto, "hey, why'd you stop!"

"Someone's coming," Naruto replied as the three knights stared into the darkness until Vine charged out of it, running frantically as though trying to escape something.

"Vine! Glad you're…" Ed began as Vine ran right past them.

"TALK LATER, RUN NOW!" Vine shouted back. They soon discovered why as a flood of water suddenly burst through the tunnel in pursuit of Vine!

"YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the three knights shouted turning and following after Vine.

"What the heck did you do!" Ed shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Vine replied as the three came to a large drainage tube. Hopping down onto a ledge just below the tunnel exit, they ducked down as the water rushed overhead. Vine reached up into the flowing water for a few minutes, eventually pulling a drenched Aliasse out of the flow.

"Uhhh, waaaaahhhh, I'm all wet!" Ali cried lying flat on the ledge.

"I don't… wanna hear it," Vine panted, "I told you if you started sticking your lance into things, you were gonna cause trouble… well, you definitely caused trouble."

"Colonel, are the others with you?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm actually in pursuit of Colonel Mustang. He's making his way towards Central Command using the sewer tunnels while our forces, the princesses, and the knights distract Corruption's forces above. Last I heard, Goku took down the Homunculus, Sloth, pretty easily and was heading to join Ichigo and the others on the front lines."

"Colonel Mustang's down here?" Ed asked, "when did he…"

"He went into action shortly after we did and ordered all our forces to begin their assault. Right now, our forces are occupied up above. We're pretty lucky, rather than manipulating the main Central army into attacking us, it looks like Corruption is calling those corrupted soldiers from a few months ago back into play."

"So what now?" Ed asked.

"Now we link up with Mustang and see ourselves into the heart of enemy territory, what do you think?" Vine replied, "follow me kids, fortunately, I'm not too lost after that little detour."

"How lost is 'too lost?'" Ed wondered as the heroes began down another tunnel.

….

"Van Hohenheim, so very considerate of you to come all the way down here to face me of your own free will," Corruption declared.

"I will admit, Dark One, I was a bit surprised to find you here. I had come with the intention of confronting a certain Dwarf who had become too big for his flask, but I see you've already dealt with that. However, that does not mean I'll just walk away and allow you to move forward with your insane plan."

"Is that so, Hohenheim of Light? Do you believe yourself to be a match for me, then? Even if you are a living Philosopher Stone, you are still only a human, while I am to saiyans as Homunculus are to your kind. There is no point in even comparing my power to that of mere humans."

"That may be, but you overlook one thing, Dark One!" Hohenheim declared, "the solar eclipse will not occur until tomorrow. Can you keep Goku or Naruto and Luffy, or my son, or Ichigo Kurosaki at bay that long? It will still be more than 24 hours before you can begin your plot. Time is on our side. I only need to keep you busy until one stronger than myself arrives to finish you."

"Fool, do you truly think me to be bound to the foolish laws of Alchemy?" Corruption declared, "With my power, I will force the world's gateway open and retrieve it's power. I need only gather my remaining 3 sacrifices to begin the ceremony. There is no need for the eclipse."

"Foolish laws? Those laws of Alchemy cannot be broken, Corruption, even by you. Your arrogance will be your undoing," Hohenheim declared.

"Enough of this," Corruption declared, "bow to me now, Hohenheim!" Raising his hand Corruption fired a blast of energy at Hohenheim which was deflected by a sudden burst of Philosopher Stone energy.

"Saiyan or not, you're a fool if you believe it will be that simple," Hohenheim replied .

"I suppose not, however, I suppose it won't hurt to let you in on a secret," Corruption declared, "I haven't destroyed your Dwarf in the Flask!" he shouted as a wave of Philosopher Stone energy washed over him.

"What!"

"No way… he… he absorbed a Philosopher Stone!" Shantella exclaimed.

"Not just any stone. This Philosopher Stone was created using half of the population of Xerxes, approximately half a million people! It is a stone whose strength is equaled by one, and will soon be surpassed by one other," Corruption revealed firing another blast at Hohenheim, this time powering it with his Philosopher Stone as well. Unable to block the attack with just his stone, Hohenheim was forced to transmute a thick wall of earth to take some of the edge off of the attack so he could dispel it.

"You are persistent, Van Hohenheim. It is time to realize how lost a cause this is! Soon, I will be in possession of the power of the gods themselves! I will be untouchable!" Corruption shouted unleashing a fierce barrage of energy blasts on Hohenheim. Unable to dodge, Hohenheim was quickly overwhelmed by the fierce assault.

"Hohenheim!" Shantella screamed trying frantically to free herself from her binds.

"Don't bother, my leech has absorbed nearly all of your power, you're no more powerful than a human as you are now," Corruption revealed. He had turned his back on Hohenheim and was completely blindsided as a large stone pillar shot from the smoke of his blasts, knocking the Dark Saiyan crashing back into his own throne.

"You have a bad habit of looking down upon your enemies, Corruption. I'm surprised it hasn't been your undoing before now," Hohenheim declared calmly as the smoke cleared to reveal him largely unharmed.

"You've destroyed my throne, Hohenheim," Corruption hissed rising to his feet and facing Hohenheim once again, "you arrogant human. Consider yourself lucky that I need you alive!"

….

Mustang felt the ground beneath him shake suddenly and violently.

"Colonel, that explosion came from underground," Hawkeye realized, "even deeper than we are now."

"I felt it. At least now we know our enemies are underground. Now we just have to find a way down to them," Mustang replied, "let's keep moving," he ordered as the Colonel and the Lieutenant continued their journey into the sewer system. After a short while wandering, they arrived in a strange room with a large stone door at the end.

"What the heck? Where are we?" Colonel Mustang asked looking around, surprised by the strange room he'd found himself in.

"Hey, stop pushing, Naruto!" he heard a voice from the ceiling above him.

"Luffy, you idiot! Now we lost Vine!"

"You're both idiots! Where the heck do we go from here!"

"Colonel…" Hawkeye said glancing at Mustang who had already pulled in his alchemy gloves. Snapping his fingers, he shot a large flame at the spot over which he'd heard the voices. The floor partially melted away and Naruto, Luffy, and Edward fell through the rest of it, landing flat on their faces.

"Nice of you to drop in, Fullmetal," Mustang said smugly.

"I… hate… you," Edward gasped. Suddenly the doors at the other end of the room.

"Man, do you guys have to make so much noise? Honestly, how much… oooo, it's you pipsqueak, well isn't this just my lucky day," a young boy with spiky black hair declared walking out of the door.

"Envy!" Edward exclaimed shooting to his feet.

"Envy… a Homunculus?"Mustang declared.

"Oh and Mustang too. I'm shaking in my boots," Envy declared laughing.

"I see, in that case, I have a question for you, Homunculus. I want to know… I want to know who killed Maes Hughes," Mustang ordered, "and if you don't want to tell me, then I'm not above burning the answer out of you."

"Maes Hughes, huh? Ah yes, I remember the nosy Lt. Colonel. You caught me Colonel. I'm the one who shot and killed Maes Hughes!" Envy exclaimed happily. Ed, Naruto, and Luffy's eyes widened with a mixture of both surprise and anger. Mustang on the other hand, only showed anger.

"You? Don't make me laugh, an imbecile like you could never get the drop on Hughes to kill him," Mustang declared angrily.

"Imbecile, oh I bet Hughes didn't think so," Envy declared shifting… into Gracia Hughes! Now Mustang's eyes showed surprise.

"Ahhhahahahaha! You should see the look on your face. It's great! The exact same look of despair and surprise Hughes had as his own wife shot him!" Envy shouted gleefully, "oh, this is great!"

"You monster!" Luffy shouted.

"Vine, I heard Luffy's voice! He's over… HEEEERRRREEEE!" Aliasse shouted suddenly dropping through the hole and landing flat on her stomach, "owwie, who put a hole there?"

"Graceful as ever," Vine declared dropping down the hole and landing on his feet facing Mustang who was preparing to launch a flame. "Whoa! Hey, don't shoot I'm on your side!"

"Oooo, this just keeps getting better! Now the Raging Blast is here too!" Envy shouted happily as Vine looked back at him.

"Huh… Gracis?" Vine asked obviously confused.

"Hey… wanna hear a funny story about Raging Blast, kiddos?" Envy asked looking at Naruto and Luffy.

"I don't think I wanna hear it," Vine sighed in reply, "hey Ed, is this who I think it is?"

"Yeah, he's Envy. The shape shifting Homunculus," Ed replied.

"Oh, but you've got to hear it, Darcsen. I know you'll love it," Envy replied beginning to shift.

"Uh… no way!" Vine gasped, his eyes widening with alarm as he saw who Envy was shifting into.

"That… no…" Hawkeye gasped obviously equally surprised. Standing before the team now, in place of Gracia Hughes, was a cute girl with short, dark colored hair wearing a white shawl.

"Hi everyone, it's so nice to meet you. My name's Corporal Isara Gunther, Squad 7, Gallian Militia. I was part of Vine's squad when he became a State Alchemist two years ago. Now if you're curious why we haven't met before… it's because I'm dead. All because the almighty Raging Blast Alchemist didn't do anything to protect me! I'm dead and it's all his fault!" Envy shouted laughing as happily as a child.

"You monster!" Ed shouted transmuting his automail blade and preparing to charge.

"Cool it, Fullmetal," Vine declared, "Colonel, I'm gonna blow that face off of him."

"You've got three shots at him, Raging Blast, then he's all mine," Mustang replied.

"Fair enough," Vine replied, "before I do though, I want an answer from you. How do you know that face!"

"Haven't figured it out yet, huh Vine?" Envy asked, "well since you recognized this face so quickly, maybe you'll recognize this one as well." Envy shifted again, this time into a tall boy with spiky blonde hair dressed in a military uniform Edward had never seen before. As he shifted, the look in Vine's eyes shifted from one of mere annoyance… to one of surprised rage. "Oh, there's your scary face! You remember it, I'm so glad!" Envy shouted happily, "you remember? You gave me that same face… right before you tore me to pieces for shooting that pretty little friend of yours!"

"Y… You monster!" Vine hissed, "she was just a kid! What did she ever do to you!" Vine shouted firing a blast that cut clean through Envy's mouth, blowing the Homunculus several feet back. He regained his footing just in time to be scorched by Mustang's flame.

"I have a feeling you're not stopping at three," Mustang declared angrily.

"If you still want him, Colonel, you're more than welcome to join, but you're going to have to share this time," Vine replied every bit as angrily. For the first time in his life… Envy felt a wave of fear and regret wash over him. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to reveal to two of the most powerful State Alchemists in Amestris within moments of each other that he had been the one to kill their best friends.


	125. Raging Blast ROARING FLAME II

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 125**

**Raging Blast**

**ROARING FLAME II**

"Oh so you want to play with me now, do ya!" Envy shouted arrogantly as he faced the enraged Raging Blast and Flame Alchemists.

"Ed! Keep moving, we'll handle this," Vine ordered

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, this guys as good as done," came the reply.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Envy shouted preparing to charge. He was cut short as two pinpoint burst of flame shot into his eyes, sending him flying again.

"How does it feel, Envy feeling your liquid in your eyes boil? I imagine it's a little unpleasant," Mustang declared coldly.

"Still think you're gonna be okay?" Naruto asked.

"As long as he doesn't get friendly fired!" Luffy replied.

"Get moving, you have more important things to deal with!" Vine ordered, charging forward as he pulled a lance from the ground behind him. Envy's eyes hadn't even fully regenerated when Vine's lance stuck through his stomach. "I can slice you or I can blast you, either way, you can count you're gonna die a thousand painful deaths by the time we're through!" Vine shouted firing a blast through the lance that cut clean through Envy's back, slamming the Homunculus back into one of the doors, breaking it from the wall.

"Vine… wait!" Ali protested but Ed grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards the open doorway.

"Let's go, Ali," he ordered as Naruto and Luffy began towards the door. Suddenly, a large green hand blocked their way. They looked over to realize that the hand was attached to Envy!

"Who told you that you could go anywhere?" Envy demanded, "you're going to… AHHHHH!" he screamed as a burst of flame shot into his mouth.

"I wouldn't take my eyes off me if I were you, Envy. Amazing isn't it, how quickly the tongue can be reduced to a bubbling grease. It's almost incredible how quickly it burns!" Mustang shouted as Vine leapt back to Mustangs side and blast and flame fired simultaneously engulfing Envy in a pillar of fire. Ed watched a moment longer then left with Ali.

"Darn you two," Envy coughed as the flame cleared, "I'll kill you, you pathetic humans!" he shouted as he began to transform. Both Alchemists were a little surprised as he transformed into a strange, giant, green monster.

"So you're a little bigger, actually," Vine declared firing three blasts in rapid conjunction, piercing three different places on Envy's body and brining the giant monster to its knees, "I appreciate the bigger target!"

"Stand back, Lieutenant," Mustang ordered Hawkeye as he fired a burst of flame into Envy's significantly larger eyes, "Vine isn't the only one who benefits. Did you think size would help you? Our styles of alchemy only become more lethal when they have a larger area to affect!" he shouted as another blast/flame combo engulfed the monstrous Envy!

"Darn it!" Envy cursed as he roared in pain, "these two… how do worthless humans have this much power!" he shouted as he reverted to his human state and took off into through the door after Ed and the others.

"Oh no you don't!" Vine shouted giving chase.

"Stay here, Lieutenant," Mustang ordered Hawkeye, "he's not getting away!" he shouted running through the door after Vine. Hawkeye ran to the doorway and stopped, uncertain of what she should do.

….

The door led into a complex labyrinth of tunnels, and Envy was running through one of the tunnels, hoping he had ditched his pursuers. He was wrong as Vine suddenly emerged from a side tunnel, two identical copies of his trademark sword in his hand. Rushing forward, he slashed, cleaving Envy in half. Envy yelled with pain as his legs vanished and then regrew. He rose to his feet just in time to be knocked flying by another alchemy blast. Ducking into a side tunnel, he hid from view as Vine charged past him.

"Not bad, but let's see you handle this," Envy hissed shifting into Isara once again.

"Come out and fight, coward!" Vine ordered looking around.

"Vine! Vine is that you! Thank goodness! You're here!" a familiar, gentle voice called from behind him. Vine turned quickly and faced Isara. Pain and fury crept across Vine's face as he held his two swords close together.

_Now I've got him! He'd never attack Isara! _Envy thought confidently beginning to charge, but stopped short as the two swords suddenly became one, similar in make to the shikai of Renji Abarai. One of the pointed teeth of the blade delved deep into the shawled shoulder, causing a small spurt of blood to spurt from the fake Isara's shoulder just as the force of the attack shifted his cloak and caused his doll to fall out of its safe hiding spot. Vine's eyes widened with uncertainty as the fake Isara's blood drenched the doll. Taking advantage of Vine's hesitation, Envy forced the sword out of his shoulder and made to attack, only to be overwhelmed by a burst of fire.

"You dare to invoke the image of those you've killed," Mustang hissed, "you must be a glutton for punishment!" he shouted firing another burst of flame which shot into the fake Isara's eyes, causing her to scream with pain. Vine watched, still dumbstruck as Envy shifted back and dashed into a side tunnel.

"You fool! You know he's not her! Why did you hesitate!" Mustang demanded.

"I didn't… that's the problem," Vine replied glancing at the blood soaked doll.

"I'm going after him," Mustang declared dashing down the tunnel after envy.

"Roy, wait! Darn it," Vine cursed realizing he was too late. Taking the doll in his alchemy gloved hand, he ran a quick transmutation through it, separating the blood from the cloth as the blood fell into a pool on the floor.

_You know what makes you so cool, Mr. Vine? The whole time I've known you… this entire time we've been at war… and even so you've only killed maybe three people, and those only because you had no other choice. I wish I were strong like you… strong enough not to kill._

_Strong enough to not kill? Whatever you say Squirt, and will ya stop with the Mr. already? We've known each other for 4 months now, I think we've been friends long enough that you can just call me Vine._

_I'll stop calling you Mr. when you stop calling me Squirt!_

"Strong enough to not kill… I've bloodied my hands so many times now, I don't even know what that means anymore," Vine realized, "forgive me Isara, I promised, I wouldn't shed any more blood over your name, but I was too weak to keep that promise. Yet another one broken, I'll bet you're used to that by now. I've gotta stop Mustang before he does something he'll regret."

….

Ed and Aliasse stopped short as another explosion rocked the tunnel they were in.

"That's getting out of hand," Naruto called back to them.

"Ed… you worried about 'em?" Luffy asked. Ed didn't answer for a moment, then turned and replied.

"I'm going back… you guys with me?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, let's do it," Naruto replied.

"Ali?" Ed asked facing the Valkyrur.

"I've gotta help Vine. He's hurting and I'm scared of what's going to happen. I'm going too!" Ali replied firmly.

"Honestly… Vine's the one I'm not worried about," Ed replied sympathetically.

"You're worried about the Flame Alchemist," a deep voice declared from the darkness of the tunnel. Ed turned quickly, transmuting his automail blade. "Calm down, Fullmetal," Scar declared as he emerged from the shadows.

"Scar… when did you…?"

"I came down here with Colonel Mustang when he initially came underground, but we separated after a short while. I eventually found my way here," Scar revealed, glancing up the tunnel as another explosion rocked it, "Vine is a Darcsen, a man acquainted with sorrow and pain. For now, he is angry, but it will not take long for the initial anger to pass and logic to set itself back in."

"Maybe so… but what about Colonel Mustang?" Ed asked looking in the direction they'd come as well.

"It has not been long since I was a monster myself. If he is not stopped, the Colonel will lose himself to the fires of vengeance and hatred… and once lost, there will be no return for him," Scar replied, "if you wish to save him from those flames, I suggest we hurry."

"Yeah," Ed agreed.

….

Ed wasn't the only one to notice the explosions in the tunnel. Back at the entrance, Hawkeye stood, waiting anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Colonel… but I can't wait any longer," she declared running into the tunnel. She was completely unaware that Envy was watching her from the shadows as she tore into the tunnels in search of Mustang.

….

Hawkeye was approaching a corner when she heard footsteps. Crouching down at the corner, she waited until they were close. She rounded the corner, pointing her gun at the source of the noise, only to have Colonel Mustang point his flame glove at her.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant?" Mustang demanded.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I couldn't wait anymore," Hawkeye replied as both lowered their weapons.

"Well, as long as you're here, you might as well help me kill him. I left Vine behind. The fool lost it after Envy turned into his dead girlfriend," Mustang declared causing Hawkeye's eyes to flash with anger.

"Is that right?" she declared drawing a second pistol from her side holster and pointing them both at Mustang. Mustang was caught completely unaware as several bullets ripped into his head and body, driving him away from Riza.

"Not bad, Hawkeye," Envy declared resuming his usual human appearance, "how'd you figure me out?"

"Isara Gunther wasn't Vine's girlfriend, she was the younger sister of a man who was like a brother to him during the war. As far as Vine was concerned, that made her his little sister, too. Colonel Mustang knows that. He would have just said Isara!" Hawkeye replied opening fire into Envy and emptying the clips of both hand guns.

"Oww! Stop that, it hurts!" Envy roared in protest.

"Do me a favor and die, Envy!" Riza shouted casting aside both weapons and rapidly pulling a shotgun she was carrying on her back to her shoulder which she proceeded to unload upon the Homunculus.

"You darn little witch!" Envy shouted as his arm suddenly transformed into a long green tentacle which wrapped itself around Hawkeye's body and throat, "I'll strangle the life out of you and throw you at Mustang's feet!"

"Not gonna happen," Vine's voice roared as a blade like blast shot from the darkness and severed the tentacle. Envy stepped back in surprise… and right into a burst of flame from a side tunnel.

"You okay?" Vine asked kneeling next to Hawkeye.

"I think so… Colonel!" Hawkeye yelled as Mustang emerged from the tunnel.

"Just what do you think you're doing to my Lieutenant!" Mustang roared opening fire with another assault of flame. The first burst hadn't even died down when Mustang fired again and again, as Envy's pain stricken cries filled the tunnels.

"Heal your wounds Homunculus… regenerate your injuries so that I can kill you again and again!" Mustang shouted as Envy's regeneration became slower and slower. He stopped firing for a moment as the Homunculus fell back against a tunnel wall, his body was no longer regenerating at all. Mustang raised his hand for the kill.

"Burn in Hell!" he shouted preparing to fire, but was stopped as Blast Alchemy gloved hand grabbed the wrist of Flame Alchemy gloved hand, preventing Mustang from firing his final attack.

"What do you think you're doing, Raging Blast?" Mustang hissed coldly.

"That's enough. You're not helping anything now," Vine replied, "he's finished. Let it go."

"Let me go so I can end this. Do you intend to let him live after what he did!"

"I have no intention of seeing him leave her alive, but we can't be the ones to do it. Not when our hearts are so blinded by vengeance. Can't you even see what you're becoming!"

"Let go. That's an order," Mustang hissed in reply.

"An order I don't have to obey. I usually take your commands, Mustang, but that's because I respect you as a man, not because I'm obligated to. You forget, I'm Colonel Vine. We're the same rank, you can't give me orders."

"Then let me go or I'll burn up your arm along with him!" Mustang roared.

"Listen to yourself! Would Hughes want this! Are you going to turn your power on your friends now to make sure you get your vengeance, Mustang! This isn't going to help anything, it's madness!" Vine roared, "if you're that determined, then you'd better be ready to fight me… and so help me, you'd better be ready to kill me because I'm not losing my friend to the fires of vengeance without one heck of a fight!" As the two allies fought, Envy's body began to deteriorate. Vine was a little surprised to see a little green, wormlike creature crawl out of Envy's disintegrating Skull and fall to the tunnel floor as Envy's body disappeared entirely. The worm began to frantically crawl for any sort of accident, but Mustang surprised Vine by punching the Raging Blast Alchemist in the stomach hard enough to drop him to his knees. Then, the Flame Alchemist, charged at Envy, planting his boot firmly against the tiny homunculi's body, crushing it, but not killing it.

"I see, so this is your true form. It's ugly, rather fitting for envy. Envy is jelousy and jelousy is an ugly thing," Mustang hissed.

"Please… no!" Envy screamed, "I don't want to die! Please don't kill me! Please!"

"I'm not giving you a choice, now burn!" Mustang roared preparing to attack.

"Roy! Don't do it, it isn't right!" Vine shouted pointing his hand at Mustang.

"Isn't right! Is it right that he killed Maes Hughes! Is it right that Gracia is a widow or that little Elicia has to live her entire life wondering what happened to her father!" Mustang roared in anger.

"Is it right that he killed Isara Gunther? That my best friend has to go to bed every night, wondering why his little sister is no longer with him? Is it right that a little girl's life was ended before it even began because some damned Homunculus wanted me to preform Human Transmutation and help them with their inhumane plan! Two wrongs don't make things right, Mustang! It won't bring either one of them back. I wasn't bluffing Mustang, if you intend to go through with this, you'd better kill me first, because I'd rather we both die this day then see you go down this path!" Vine's eyes widened with surprise as Hawkeye raised her gun and pointed it at Mustang.

"That's enough Colonel! Put your arm down!" Hawkeye demanded, "Vine's right, you two are both to blind by hatred to be allowed to be the ones to kill him. I'll be the one to finish him!"

"You too, Lieutenant! He's mine! I finally tracked him down!" Mustang roared.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy's voice shouted as his rubber arm suddenly shot in, taking out Vine. "Take that, Envy! You okay Fire Guy!"

"Owwww! I'm not Envy!" Vine roared angrily.

"Oh yeah! Then why were you threatening Colonel Mustang!" Luffy shouted as a burst of alchemical energy suddenly shot under his feet and a pillar rose up, smashing him into the ceiling.

"Man, it's too bad you're made of rubber! I hope that really hurt," Vine shouted angrily as the rock under Mustang's feet suddenly shot upward, throwing Mustang off balance and launching Envy into the open hand of Edward Elric.

"Ah, Fullmetal. I'll be taking that," Mustang declared holding out his hand as Scar, Naruto, and Ali emerged from the shadows to join them.

"Scar… when did you get here?" Vine wondered as he saw the Ishvalan.

"That's not happening Colonel!"

"I wasn't asking! That was an order!" Mustang hissed angrily as Ed pulled away.

"Keep it away from Ed, that's an order from me!" Vine declared pointing his hands at Mustang again. He looked over at Ed just in time to duck ender a kick from Luffy. "You idiot! Envy's the little green thing Ed's got!"

"Huh! Oh, that little guy," Luffy realized looking down at Envy, "Oops, sorry Vine!"

"Oh, not yet you're not," Vine replied.

"I won't ask again, Fullmetal, hand him over or I'll burn your arm right along with him!"

"Go ahead, Colonel, if you want a fight, I'll give you one, but first, take a good long look at the expression on your face! Are you going to be wearing that expression when you're leading this country!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Leading this country?" Luffy repeated glancing up at Mustang.

"Colonel, please. Let it go!" Hawkeye pleaded.

"I finally tracked him down… I finally found Hughes' killer, he should be all mine!" Mustang roared.

"IDIOT!" Luffy roared slamming a Gum Gum Pistol right into Mustang's face and knocking the Flame Alchemist onto his back.

"Luffy!" Ed began to protest but stopped as Scar grabbed his shoulder.

"Look at you! How can you expect to be a leader when you're gonna just become a monster every time someone makes you mad, huh!" Luffy shouted angrily, "DOESN'T THE UNIVERSE HAVE ENOUGH LEADERS WHO'RE MONSTERS!" Mustang stared at the young pirate captain in dumbstruck silence, "you wanna kill the little thing? I won't stop you, but there's no way I'll let someone like that rule a country! When you kill him, you'd better be ready, because I'll kill you right after. And while you're in heaven, you'd better keep an eye on me, because once I'm King of the Pirates… I'll show you how a ruler should act!"

"King… of the Pirates?" Mustang repeated. Vine was relieved to hear that his voice had begun to calm. "What about you, Naruto?" he asked surprising Naruto and Ed, "do you agree with him. You have a similar dream, don't you?"

"That's right. I'm sick of seeing people come into power, take over countries and ruin lives just for their own gain. I can't imagine… the kind of horrors someone who let their anger control them would inflict on a country if he were its leader. That's why… that's why I'm going to become Hokage! I'll make sure that that doesn't happen to my Village!" Naruto replied, "what about you? If you'd told me yesterday that you wanted to lead this country one day, I'd have backed you 100%. You're better than this Mustang! You wanna become the leader or king or whatever, then you've still got my support, because I have faith you won't do it!" Mustang clenched his teeth, looking away from Naruto.

"What about you, Raging Blast?"

"If I thought you'd do it, Colonel, I would have shot off both your hands before now, but I was serious when I said I'd rather see us both die right here than risk losing you to the path of vengeance. Being a Darcsen, I've seen more than my share of hatred. That feeling creates nothing and destroys all in its path. I could never let someone who let themself be consumed by it to be the ruler of my country."

"I see," Mustang replied, "and… Lieutenant. If… I were to die here… what would you do?" Hawkeye's eyes showed despair at the question, but Vine was smiling as he lowered his hands.

"I assure you, I won't be continuing alone, Colonel," Hawkeye replied after a moment's pause, "this battle will be my last. When it's done, then I intend to end my own life and remove Flame Alchemy from this world forever." Mustang clenched his teeth and eyes, yelling with pain as he shot a burst of fire… down a side tunnel. Roaring, he fired several more shots harmlessly down the tunnel.

"That can't happen," he declared, "I can't lose you as well. Look at me, I'm so pathetic. Threatened by a Darcsen, scolded by a child, lectured by a pirate… and… I've hurt you again," he sobbed glancing at Hawkeye as he dropped to his knees, "how foolish can one man be?"

Vine smiled, "well… you were smart enough to figure that all out… so I guess you can't be too much of a fool."

"I'm just glad I could help," Luffy shouted happily.

"What's wrong with you people! A few flowery words and just like that you're all friends? Scar, have you forgotten that Colonel Mustang reduced Ishval to a Hell on Earth!"

"No, I haven't," Scar replied calmly.

"And what about Vine! That filthy Darcsen was in Ishval as a foot soldier, but he lets the government say he was already a State Alchemist when he was there! It's because of that that a lot of people still hunt down and kill Ishvalans today! He's a Darcsen, no better than garbage! What right does he have to do something like that!"

"You would be wise not to speak to me of matters you don't understand!" Scar's angry reply made Envy wince a little.

"He knew about that… when did you tell him?" Mustang demanded glancing over at Vine.

"Uhhhh… what're you talking about, I never said anything," Vine declared (don't have time to explain this here, but if you want, I've explained this part of Vine's history in Chapter 20 of Invaders of Gallia so you can get the answer there.)

"Well what about Scar here? Did you guys forget, he's tried to kill all of you at least once? He killed the parents of the little pipsqueaks girlyfriend!"

"Girlyfriend?" Luffy repeated, "wait, you mean Winry. Wow, the mechanic, not bad Metal Arm, she is cute!"

"What! Hey, I… well… I…" Ed stuttered.

"He doesn't deny it," Vine declared smiling happily as he sat down, "face it Envy. We've made our choice, and you're not changing our minds. We're in this together, every last one of us."

"How can you be so naïve!" Envy demanded, "you're way beyond the point of kissing and making up! Darcsen, Ishvallan, kill each other! Scar, kill! Mustang, kill! Kill each other! Kill! Kill!"

"We won't be the pawns in your sick little game anymore," Mustang replied, "it's over."

"How… how can you all just move on and forget everything that's happened?" Envy cried angrily.

"See, that's what you don't get, Homunculus," Vine declared, "we don't forget… people we love, people we've lost, events in our past, pain, sorrow, joy, we remember it all. It's what makes us stronger. That's how we move on, we get stronger, we don't forget."

"I think I understand now, Envy," Ed declared, "you're jealous. Your jealous of just that, that we human's get stronger. We grow from our pain and push past it. Our friends are always there to have our backs and the people we love… are always by our side to pick us back up when we fall. That's why you hate us… you're jealous of the bonds we share with those around us."

"Jealous…" Envy repeated the word quietly. For almost a minute, the only sound that could be heard were Envy's pitiful sobs. Then the Homunculus cried out as though he were in pain! "Noooo!" he screamed wriggling out of Ed's grip and falling to the floor, "I'm a Homunculus… me, the great Envy… jealous of humans? It just had to be you, didn't it pipsqueak! How… how can this foolish little human see through me!" it cried pitifully as it lay on the ground. Despite the fact that they had been enemies, every person in the room suddenly found themselves feeling sorry for the near dead Homunculus. "Well," Envy sobbed, "I guess we'll see… how long this little alliance lasts now, won't we… Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D Luffy, Scar, Aliasse, Colonel Mustang, Colonel Vine, Lieutenant Hawkeye…" reaching into its mouth, Envy pulled out its own Philosopher Stone and crushed it, causing it to shatter to dust. The heroes watched as Envy began to fade almost instantly.

"Bye Bye… Edward… Elric," Envy sobbed one final time as his entire body turned to dust. Aliasse began to cry, but stopped when Vine grabbed her shoulder.

"Vine!" Ali screamed turning and burying her face in his stomach.

"The coward… he took the easy way out and took his own life," Mustang cursed.

The heroes stood silent for a moment before anyone spoke.

"You feel that Mustang?" Vine asked.

"Yeah, it feels like a weight… was lifted off my shoulders," Mustang replied, "you think it's them?"

"I'm like a lot of alchemists, when it comes to things like God or an Afterlife; my views are based on alchemy. That said… if Equivalent Exchange is to be believed, something has to happen to a spirit when it leaves a body, it can't just disappear. I think they're at peace now, but I don't think it's because they're killers finally been brought to justice."

"Right," Mustang replied, "it's more likely… they're glad to see that they don't have to worry about the fools they've left behind."

"My thoughts… exactly."

….

Deep below them, Hohenheim hung unconscious, his power suppressed by the same black substance that was suppressing Shantella's power.

"All is nearly in place. Make your way to me, my wonderful sacrifices. Soon, all the world will be at my disposal," Corruption declared laughing menacingly.


	126. Terror in Central WRATH'S FURY

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 126**

**Terror in Central**

**WRATH'S FURY**

"Alright, keep the injured back! Keep evacuating the civilians!" Welkin shouted from the top of his tank as below him, Amestrian and Gallian soldiers worked frantically to evacuate the civilians of Central City as the corrupted soldiers continued to flood the streets.

"Darn it, where do they keep coming from!" an Amestrian commander shouted.

"Doesn't matter! No matter what happens, don't let them through!" Jean Havoc ordered firing into the soldiers with a machinegun mounted on a pile of sand bags.

"Listen up! They might look human, but don't let that fool you!" Welkin shouted, "hurting them means us surviving, be merciless!"

"Darn it, where're the Briggs soldiers!" Breta demanded as he and Furey also continued to fire on the corruption.

"Doesn't matter! Keep your eyes on the target!" Welkin ordered, "Zaka," he shouted into his tank, "Lob a mortar right into the middle of them!"

"Yes sir," his pilot replied as the tank fired up a mortar shell that exploded in the center of a large group of the corrupted soldiers, sending them flying.

"There're just too many of them… Audrey! I need a long range mortar barrage half a click to the north of my current position!"

….

Back at edge of town, Isabella and Rinoa were helping medical personnel tend to the wounded soldiers and civilians. Audrey Gassenarl stood half out of the hatch of her tank as Lt. Gunther made his artillery request.

"You heard him!" Audrey shouted at her crew, "prepare the coordinates and fire all cannons!"

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers shouted as they followed their orders. It wasn't more than a minute before the large cannons mounted on the back of the tank opened fire.

….

Welkin smiled as a barrage of explosive shells rained down on the corrupted soldiers in front of him.

"Not bad thinkin' Lieutenant," Breda declared, "since the civilians in that area are already evacuated, we can use artillery to cut down their numbers a bit."

"That was the plan," Welkin replied looking down at a young woman standing near his tank. He noticed she was trembling! "Alicia, what is it."

"Something's… coming," Alicia replied, her voice trembling with fear. They soon discovered why, as the smoke cleared to reveal Fuher King Bradley standing amid the corpses of the corrupted soldiers.

"You Gallian traitors have some nerve, charging in here and wreaking my city," Bradley declared looking up at the army line before them, "and what do you men think you're doing, falling in with their lot."

"Sir," an Amestrian colonel declared running up and saluting King Bradley, "it's not what it looks like, sir. Those soldiers were the same kind of corrupted ones that appeared awhile back. The Gallians were helping us to drive them back, sir!"

"Is that so? I didn't ask for excuses!" Wrath yelled angrily as he drew his sword and cleaved the man in half with one simple motion. Everyone present watched in terror as the man fell and Bradley stared angrily at them. "I'll execute you traitors with my own hands!"

"Alicia," Welkin whispered down to Alicia, "there's something in the Edelweiss' back storage compartment we might need if we want to get out of this alive. Hurry, get it."

"Yes sir," Alicia replied creeping around to the back of the tank. The Amestrian soldiers didn't even have time to blink before Bradley had charged right into their lines, a sword in each hand, carving up soldiers on either side of him. Welkin, Havoc, Breda, and Fuery could only watch in horror at the Homunculus' overwhelming power. Havoc was the first to recover and opened fire with his Machine Gun. He was horrified as Bradley charged right into the fire, deflecting every bullet with one of his swords before cleaving away the top half of the gun.

"No way… how can he be this strong!" Havoc exclaimed as he stared into Bradley's furious eye.

"Lieutenant Jean Havoc, you're relieved of duty," he declared preparing to swing. Havoc was saved, however, as a burst of blue light suddenly shot past him, forcing Bradley to leap back. Alicia stood near the back of the tank, a lance and shield in her hand. Her hair had turned from brown to light grey and her eyes from brown to bright red as her lance was glowing with an intense blue light.

"Well well, for Darcsen scum, Vine certainly has some exotic friends. A second Valkyria! Excuse me if I seem a little irreverent, Valkyrur!" Wrath roared tearing right into Alicia who was almost instantly forced into the defensive with her shield!

"Darn it… even Valkyrur aren't enough to stop him," Breda cursed as Alicia's shield was knocked away. Bradley went for a killing blow, but Alicia was able to deflect it with her lance, just enough that the blade only cut deep into her shoulder without striking anything vital. A quick kick to the stomach, however, sent the Valkyrur flying back first into Welkin's tank.

"You Valkyria have an understanding of Alchemy this world Alchemists have only dreamed of for centuries. Even so, you're nothing more than humans! Now die!"

"Alicia move!" Havoc ordered as Bradley jumped over her head and swung his swords for Alicia's head. Steel clashed against steel as Roronoa Zoro suddenly burst onto the scene, deflecting Bradley's swords with his own and knocking the Fuhrer back.

"I wouldn't underestimate humans if I were you!" Zoro roared as Ichigo shot past him, Zangetsu held up to strike. Soul Reaper and Homunculus clashed as Ichigo swung, forcing Bradley to step back before the Homunculus completely recovered and went back on the offensive, exchanging fierce blows with Ichigo before kicking him back, only to have Zoro take his place and continue to fight the Fuhrur back.

"Do it Ichigo!" Zoro shouted locking Bradley's two swords with his three.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted firing his attack at Bradley who just managed to push Zoro back and get out of the blasts attack. Ichigo landed beside Zoro who quickly regained his own footing and both Alliance sword elites faced the Homunculi sword elite.

"So more humans are joining the fight. You humans are all so pathetic, and don't think I didn't see what you were doing there, Kurosaki. Let me guess, Vine gave you that tip about attacking from my blind side."

"Not quite, actually, I spent some time sparring with Kakashi Hatake before we came to this world and I learned how to fight someone who can't see through their left eye," Ichigo declared pointing Zangetsu at Bradley, "and you're no Kakashi Hatake! Now why don't you show us that eye of yours, Homunculus!"

"Homunculus?" Welkin repeated staring in surprise at Bradley.

"So you know my secret do you!" Wrath shouted revealing his Ultimate Eye, "I really should have killed Vine when we met in the sewer. I can't believe I bought in to such an obvious bluff. I'll have to make sure to congratulate him on fooling me when I see him again. I know, first I'll cut that little Valkyrur girl apart piece by piece while I force him to watch and listen to her scream! Then I'll track down that pretty little Archduchess of Gallia and gut her right in front of him before I finally finish him off!"

"That's not happening, you're dying here!" Ichigo roared, "BANKAI!" he shouted shifting to his bankai state as he formed his hallow mask, "TENSA ZANGETSU!"

"Nice mask! Seem's you're not as human as I thought, Soul Reaper!" Wrath shouted as Ichigo charged. Ichigo slashed for Wrath but the Homunculus was able to block the attack and every one that followed.

"Even with your speed, my Ultimate Eye can follow your movements! Then all I have to do is readjust myself accordingly!"

"Can't read what you can't see!" Zoro suddenly shouted behind him, "Three sword style… Dragon Twister!" Zoro shouted spinning like a twister with two swords held out, forcing Bradley to take to the air. Ichigo followed suit soaring up and trying his best to keep on Bradley's right side, away from the Ultimate eye's line of sight.

"Nice try, Soul Reaper, but you're a fool if you think that'll work!" Bradley shouted.

"You're the fool, Bradley! Good luck watching two sides at once!" Alicia shouted grabbing her lance and jumping off the front of the tank and launching herself up from Bradley's left side.

"Darn Valkyrur! You still haven't learned your lesson!" Bradley shouted blocking Ichigo's sword with one of his swords and Alicia's lance with the other. The three fighters began to fall as Zoro jumped off the top of a nearby building and came down at the Fuhrer. Shifting his weight, Bradley was able to carve deep gashes into both Ichigo and Alicia's shoulders freeing up his swords to block Zoro's attack as the pirate drove him into the ground. Ichigo landed on his feet and charged back into the fray, but Alicia landed hard on her back against the armor of the tank. Her blue aura faded as her hair reverted to its normal color.

"Alicia!" Havoc shouted beginning to run to the downed Valkyrur, but stopping and freaking out as the lance suddenly drove itself into the ground inches in front of his face.

"Well, she's out. Too bad, she's the only reason I was able to get around his defense," Zoro cursed jumping back and facing Bradley again.

"Heh, that ultimate eye sure is a pain in the neck," Ichigo declared, "this might be tough."

"Yeah, we need to get one of those swords away from him. We'll never get through while he's able to defend against us both."

"It's a good plan, question is, can we pull it off!" Ichigo shouted charging at Bradley again. Bradley and Ichigo exchanged blows for a few strikes before Ichigo ducked, allowing Zoro to jump off his back and lock both of Bradley's blades above his head as Ichigo struck from below. Bradley, however, dodged the attack by jumping backwards, causing Ichigo and Zoro to lose their balance. Zoro recovered just in time to block Bradley from being able to cut either of them while Ichigo slashed upwards, forcing Bradley back again.

"He's impressive. Even with your Hollowfied Bankai and me going all out, he's managing to keep pace with us," Zoro sighed.

"There's gotta be a way to take him down," Ichigo declared raising his sword, "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted firing his most powerful attack at Bradley who dodged the attack causing it to slam harmlessly into the ground behind him.

"Careful, use that attack at the wrong angle, and you're gonna hurt someone you don't want to," Zoro cautioned.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," Ichigo declared, "I wonder if he'd follow us to somewhere a little less populated."

"I doubt it. If we try to lead him away, he'll just kill everyone else here," Zoro replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, so what now?" Ichigo wondered.

"If we can't decide this with special techniques… than we'll just have to prove which of us is the superior swordsman," Zoro replied.

"Fine by me!" Ichigo shouted as the two swordsman charged again.

"Do you really think that that will work!" Bradley shouted. His eyes widened with surprise when instead of clashing with him, Ichigo shot backwards, leaving Wrath without one sword to defend himself as Zoro made his attack. He blocked one of Zoro's swords, but the second left a deep scratch on the Homunculus' face.

"Darn pesky humans!" Wrath shouted.

"Someone's getting a little hot under the collar," Zoro declared as he jumped back to join Ichigo.

"Let's keep this up. He's not beating us!" Ichigo declared charging forward once again.

"Not this time!" Wrath shouted dodging Ichigo's attack and parrying Zoro's. Ichigo spun quickly and the two swordsmen went on a simultaneous offensive, forcing Wrath back. Wrath lashed out with a fierce attack, causing the two swordsmen to jump over him. All three warriors turned simultaneously as the Homunculus locked blades with Ichigo and Zoro. Behind Wrath, the soldiers continued to watch.

"Man, the level they're fighting at… it just isn't human," Havoc declared.

"Jean!" Alicia called, all but falling off of the front of the tank, "my… lance… throw it here!"

"Alicia! Are you nuts! We're sending you back to camp to get treated. You're to badly hurt to keep fighting!" Welkin protested.

"I have… an idea Welkin! I know how to beat him!" Alicia revealed. Havoc hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the lance and threw it back to the Valkyrur.

"Alright, but this had better work," Havoc declared.

"It will, trust me!" Alicia declared charging at Wrath.

"You pathetic humans think you can beat me!" Wrath demanded beginning to push Ichigo and Zoro back, "you won't be the ones to topple my rule!"

"Don't underestimate humans!" Alicia screamed as she drove her lance right through Bradley's back. Bradley was caught completely off guard and coughed up blood as his eyes widened with surprise and pain. "That eye of yours… is difficult to get past… but it can't read what it can't see," Alicia declared calmly.

"You darn pest!" Bradley shouted knocking back Zoro and Ichigo and turning, slashing for Alicia's neck as he did.

"Alicia!" Welkin and Havoc both shouted.

"Not gonna happen!" Ichigo declared moving at his top speed and stopping Bradley's attack as Zoro shot around Bradley's left side, slicing out Bradley's Ultimate Eye with his sword.

"Wha… no!" Bradley yelled as his eye was destroyed. Jumping away from Ichigo and Zoro, Bradley quickly jumped up the side of a tall building and fled once he reached the roof.

"You're not getting away," Zoro declared preparing to give chase but Ichigo stopped him.

"Tend to her, I'll handle him," Ichigo ordered. Zoro nodded running back and lifting Alicia over his shoulders while Ichigo took off after Bradley!

….

After running only a short distance, Bradley stopped and turned to face the pursing Ichigo.

"You're quite determined, aren't you boy… to be the one who ends my reign. Very well, I suppose there's no harm in granting you that honor," Bradley declared, "who better to be the one to end my life than a Soul Reaper from another world."

"I wanna know something Bradley, actually two somethings. First, I wanna know how you know so much about me. How do you know I'm a Soul Reaper or that I'm not from this world?"

"That isn't obvious, Ichigo Kurosaki. I was informed of you by my master, Corruption. He told me all about you knights and your princesses. About your plan to recruit Edward Elric and make him one of your knights. You're quite the thorn in our sides, we even had to accelerate our plans in order to insure we wouldn't lose a valuable sacrifice to the likes of you."

"Sacrifice? You mean Edward. Like I'd let you get away with something like that. Although, it does bring me to my second question. Why… you're their Fuhrur, their leader, aren't you! How can you just sacrifice them like that! Don't the lives of the people you lead mean anything to you! Do you even care that they have to die for Corruption's plan!"

"Do I even care? Let me respond with a question. Do you shed tears when you accidentally crush an insect under your foot? Does it even bother you one bit that you've killed such an inferior life form? Of course not, it isn't any different between me and humans. Why should a Homunculus care one bit if he has to step on a few meager humans?"

"Insects… is that all they are to you!" Ichigo shouted, "you monster! That's just wrong!"

"Just wrong, is it?" Bradley repeated, "that's funny, being a Soul Reaper, I would think you'd understand. Humans dot this universe like insects. There are so many of them, they may as well be insects. Even if all 50 million people in Amestris were to die right now, it would make no difference. The humans would simply flood right back in another 50 or 100 years, and chances are, they'd kill 50 million more themselves. Humans are nothing but worthless fools, murdering and torturing their own kind for their own selfish gain and sick pleasure. The Hollows you battle every day are evidence of those evils, Soul Reaper. Such foul and stupid creatures… they're less than insects."

"Shut up! You're wrong!" Ichigo yelled, "you're right, being a Soul Reaper, I deal with a lot of the worst scum humanity has to offer, but they're not all like that. First off, don't pretend you know anything about Hollows. When I first became a Soul Reaper, I took on a Hollow who was the soul of a good friend's big brother. What happened to him wasn't his fault. He couldn't rest in peace because he wanted to protect his little sister, and a Hollow got him because of it. You wanna tell me that that desire to protect is something evil or foul? I just have to look at my friends to know how wrong you are. Goku's a Super Saiyan, he could destroy a planet without even trying, yet with all that power, there's no one I feel safer around. Naruto and Luffy are idiots, but I've never seen anyone with bigger hearts. I hope they're dreams come true, because they'd be a good example for you of what a real leader should be. Clare always acts so indifferent, but I've seen her lay it all on the line for us more than once. That's why she's always training, so she can become strong enough to protect us without us having to protect her. Moka's always so tough, but the moment the fighting's over, I've never seen a kinder and gentler girl. Then Yugi, well, he's a heck of a lot smarter than I am, but rather than seeing himself as better then all of us just because he's smarter than us, he always uses that intelligence to help others and never hesitates to put his own life at risk to help others. Even my newer friends, Ed, Vine, and Mustang are almost constantly putting are almost constantly putting each other down and making fun of one another, but if one of them were in trouble, the other two would be the first to lay down their lives to save him. Heck, Edward Elric gave up his arm and his leg to save the life of his little brother! I don't know if I could do something like that, to be honest, and let's not forget that girl just no. I don't even know her first name, and she sure didn't know Zoro or me, but that didn't stop her from tearing right in to save us when we were struggling against you, and she sure got you good. That insect had fangs, Bradley. You talk about humans like they're nothing but evil, heartless creatures, but I've seen the good they can do. That's why, for the sake of my friends and every other person in this country, I'm going to beat you! I'll take on a thousand Homunculus if that's what it takes, but I'm not letting Corruption get away with this!"

"It seems we have very different opinions, Ichigo Kurosaki, so let's leave that all behind and let fate and our blades decide which of us is right!" Bradley ordered, "let's see if fate favors humans or Homunculus!"

"Fine by me," Ichigo replied, "I was starting to get tired of talkin' anyway. Let's go!" he shouted as the two fighters charged each other for their final clash.

…**To Be Continued…**


	127. Battle of Blades ICHIGO VS WRATH

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 127**

**Battle of the Blades**

**ICHIGO VS WRATH**

The buildings in Central seemed to shake as two powerful swordsmen clashed. High above the streets, the clash between Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki and Homunculs, Wrath the Furious was reaching its climax.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing his crescent beam attack which Bradley slashed aside with both of his swords. Ichigo parried a fierce sequence of attacks as Bradley slashed at him with alternating blades before vanishing, reappearing behind Bradley, and slashing for the back of the Homunculus' neck. He gritted his teeth as Bradley turned, locking his two swords against Ichigo's Zanpakto.

"For losing that eye of yours, you're still movin' pretty good, old man," Ichigo declared.

"It's really such a pain, growing old," Wrath declared, "body stops behaving the way you wish it would."

"You complain, but you're still doin' a good job keeping up with me. Maybe I should be glad you're getting old."

"Keeping up with you?" Bradley said as though insulted as he pulled back and slashed at Ichigo who jumped back, and landed on another nearby building. "Don't make me laugh. Keeping up with a pathetic human is nothing to be proud of."

"Man, you just don't know when to quit," Ichigo declared.

"Actually, I gotta agree with Wrath on this one," a voice called causing Ichigo and Wrath to both turn towards its source. Sitting on a building top as though casually watching the fight, was Greed. "You humans really are pretty pathetic," Standing up, he jumped over to the building Ichigo was on, landing between the two swordsmen and facing Wrath. "Although, I always have been one to side with the underdog."

"Greed!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

"Well well, so you've got yourself a new body, eh Greed. If you were smart, you would have stayed out of my sight for good."

"Sorry old man, my avarice tends to make these decisions for me, and what I want right now, more than anything else… is your head!" Greed roared, charging at the other homunculus, his ultimate shield hardening up his arms as he did. The two began a fierce exchange of blows as Wrath's swords struck against Greed's Shield.

"Not as much of a threat without that eye of yours, are ya, Wrath!" Greed shouted as he seemed to be gaining the upper hand, knocking one of Wrath's swords to the side before grabbing the other one. Wrath watched with surprised as a well-placed Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo shattered the second swords blade into two pieces. Ichigo charged forward as Wrath reached onto his back, pulling out a dagger to replace his lost sword.

"Not really… my preferred weapon," Wrath declared between parrying attacks from both Ichigo and Greed, "but I guess I'll just have to make due."

"Darn it, no way. All he's got now is a sword and a dagger. How can he…" Ichigo cursed.

"He's Wrath, kid. That Ultimate eye of his is really just for show. That power and technique he's been showing off… that's all his. Darn it… he really is the second strongest Homunculus," Greed cursed.

"Second strongest! You mean there's one stronger!" Ichigo shouted in dismay.

"Yeah, and for our sakes, I hope we aren't the ones who end up having to face him. Pride the Arrogant."

….

What Greed didn't know was that far below him, Edward Elric and his team… were about to do just that. At first, Ali simply began to tremble, a feeling of cold washing over the young Valkyrur's body.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Vine asked.

"I… feel something scary, just ahead," came the reply.

"Something scary? What kind of monster does a Valkyria consider scary?" Scar asked.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Ed declared as he looked up at the doorway before them. Hesitantly, the heroes continued forward and through the doorway, finding themselves in a large, round room. A man sat in the center, sketching a transmutation circle.

"I don't like the feel of this," Vine growled as the man stood up.

"Ali, is he what you're sensing?" Ed asked glancing back at the young Valkyrur.

"No!" Ali exclaimed, her eyes suddenly flashing bright red as her blue aura erupted around her, "get back!" she shouted darting in front of the other heroes and holding up her shield just in time to block what appeared to be a shadow!

"Ali!" Vine shouted jumping forward and pulling the young Valkyrur out of the shadows path. Another shadow slammed into the ground in front of him, kicking up dust.

"Get out of there!" Ed shouted as Vine leapt out of the smoke, landing just as another shadow shot towards him and Ali. Without a second thought, Vine fired, blowing the shadow back.

"You move well for human trash," a surprisingly young sounding voice declared from the darkness from which the shadows had appeared. The heroes watched in shock as a young boy with dark hair emerged from the darkness.

"Selim… Bradley?" Vine gasped.

"Then… the Fuher's son is…" Mustang cursed.

"You seem to have me confused with someone else. My name… is Pride."

….

"What! You're saying that the most powerful of you Homunculus… is really this guy's son!" Ichigo shouted in disbelief.

"Not really his son, that's all just a clever cart and pony display for the little sheep out there in Amestris. Gotta feel sorry for old Mrs. Bradley though, entire family is inhuman and she doesn't even know it," Greed replied.

"I don't think I like how much pleasure you said that with," Ichigo declared, "that's just wrong."

"Ah, don't get your panties in a bunch. It's not like the kids really a kid. He was the first of we Homunculus, after all. Old Pops made him more than 300 years ago," Greed replied, "Heck, he's older than his old man here. In fact, old Wrath is one of the newer Homunculus, next to the new model of yours truly of course."

"If you're quite done blabbering, Greed," Wrath declared coldly, "I think it's about time we finished this."

"I couldn't agree more, old man," Greed declared as he and Ichigo prepared to fight once again.

"Hold on. You're not at full power, Soul Reaper. You removed that pretty little mask of yours after Sergeant Melchiot managed to inflict this injury on me. Don't tell me you think you can win holding back, just because I'm injured."

"Not at all," Ichigo replied, "I find it rude to wear it while I'm having a conversation, but I think we're past that point now." Placing his hand over his face, Ichigo quickly reformed the Hollow mask.

"You want this to end now, then fine. No more holding back from either of us, Wrath!" the now hollowfied Ichigo declared.

"Sounds good to me," Greed declared as his shield spread to encase his entire body.

"If that's what the two of you would like, then that's fine by me," Wrath declared as all three fighters vanished from sight. On the ground below, Zoro, Welkin Gunther, and Jean Havoc all felt several sudden shockwaves surge across the ground as even the sky above them seemed to shake.

"Ah man, looks like that's one heck of a fight going on up there," Zoro declared, "I'd better get up there and…"

"More corrupted soldiers, incoming!" an Amestrian soldier shouted as more of their enemies suddenly appeared in the street.

"Great, just what I don't have time for!" Zoro shouted charging in and quickly dispatching a large number of the corrupted.

"Grahhh!" Bradley roared, slashing for Ichigo who quickly moved out of the path of the attack, reappearing back a few feet and charging at Bradley who just managed to raise his knife to deflect Zangetsu while putting his sword behind his back to stop Greed's shielded arm. "Persistent little brats. You humans are a resilient lot, I'll give you that, but you're really starting to piss me off!"

"This is what you get, for underestimating humans, Bradley!" Ling shouted knocking the sword away with his left arm and slashing for his right, which Bradley blocked by shifting his weight to the side and using Zangetsu to block the attack for him.

"Shut it, Ling. Who you think you're calling human, old man!" Greed shouted chasing after Bradley as he tried to jump back. He parried both of Greed's shielded hands with his sword and dagger and kicked the other Homunculus away.

"Don't make me laugh, Greed. You're even worse than humans. Honestly, a homunculus siding with inferior creatures? What's gotten into you Greed?"

"Honestly, my avarice is to blame for that, too. See, one of them has got me curious. He has a rather different perspective on what treasure is when compared to me, and I'm rather interested in seeing if there's anything to what he says. In fact, I want the answer to that question almost as much as I want to see you die! There's still that matter from Devil's Nest we haven't resolved, Bradley. You killed my henchmen… stole my possessions… I still have to pay you back for that!" Greed roared.

"Ah yes, your pathetic little henchmen. As I recall, two of them got away from me. I've wondered for quite some time what happened to them. I don't like leaving loose ends."

"You darn old fool!" Greed shouted rushing forward with all the strength he could muster. Forgetting the weapon in his left hand was no longer as sturdy as the one in his right, Bradley rose the dagger to defend and immediately regretted it as the blade shattered and Greed cut a deep gash into Wrath's side.

"Gaa, you arrogant little traitor!" Wrath shouted swinging his sword and carving a deep gash right through Greed's back, even though the Ultimate Shield!

"Gah, man that stings," Greed yelped holding his hand against his back.

"Take it easy, will ya! That's my body you're getting beaten up out there," Ling protested.

"Will you be quiet and quit taking over without my permission!"

"This time, Greed, I'm going to make sure you stay dead!" Wrath yelled.

"I don't think so!" Ichigo shouted charging forward with Zangetsu ready to swing.

"If you want to die first, Soul Reaper, be my guest!" Wrath shouted as Soul Reaper and Homunculi slashed for each other simultaneously. Ichigo landed behind Wrath while Wrath stood motionless, his back now turned to Greed and Ichigo.

"Hey, you see what happened there?" Greed asked Ling.

"No, it happened way to fast," the Xingese prince replied from inside Greed's consciousness. His eyes soon widened with dismay, however, when a spurt of blood shot from Ichigo's shoulder and his hollow mask shattered. The Soul Reaper began to fall forward, but steadied himself by driving Zangetsu's point into the rooftop.

"So… it seems that in the end, fate has chosen to take the side… of the Soul Reaper," Wrath sighed smiling as a large amount of blood spurt from either shoulder and he fell onto his back.

"Guess so," Ichigo replied straightening back up, "tell me something Bradley. That wife, the one Greed was talking about, did you even care about her, or was she just another one of your lies?"

"My… wife? Hehehe, looking for the good in me, right up until the end, Kurosaki?" Wrath replied, chuckling weakly, "my entire life… everything has been planned for me. My election as Fuhrer, my conversion into a Homunculus, from the moment I was born, I was raised for no other purpose than to lead this country. My wife is… the one thing in my life that was my decision. She is the one I choose to live my life with me. Heh, maybe that's… what made my life… one worth living. Does that answer your question?"

"It does," Ichigo replied, "you know, you're not that different from my friend, Clare. You're both humans, turned into something else by no fault of your own. At first, I thought the difference between you two was that while you discarded your humanity and came to view humans as inferior, she clung to it and sought to convince humans to see her as their equal. I've greatly misjudged you… Fuhrur King Bradley."

"You think so?" Bradley replied, "it's funny… hearing you say that… almost makes me feel that this life I've lived… was actually one worth dying for. Farewell… Ichigo… Kurosaki," he gasped as his eyes closed. Years seemed to pass before Ichigo's eyes as the body of the Fuhrur suddenly changed into that of a decrepit old man, his dark hair turning solid white.

"Heh, I can't believe it. Wrath the Furious is dead, and he had the nerve to die with a smile on his face. Pisses me off to see him looking so peaceful," Greed declared.

"This fight isn't over yet," Ichigo declared, _and if what Greed said is true, I feel sorry for whichever one of my friends has to fight Pride. I sure hope its Goku, because given the struggle I had against this guy... I hope they'll be alright. _Just then, a sudden wave of cold washed over the Soul Reapers body. Not as strong as Wrath's presence had caused, but strong all the same. "Hey, Greed… is there another Homunculus nearby?"

"Well let's see, with Wrath down there's just me, Envy, Pride, and Gluttony left," Greed replied, "and if I'm reading this right, the guy your sensing now is more than just a little bit hungry."

….

Zoro stood back, watching in disgust as the fat blob that had suddenly appeared before him and the Amestrian/Gallian forces continued to feed on the corpses of the dead corrupted soldiers. As the last one disappeared into its mouth, the monster suddenly turned to face the forces.

"I'm still hungry… I'll just have to eat all of you now!" Gluttony roared, preparing to charge.

"Just my luck," Zoro sighed, "Ichigo gets the swordsman and all I'm left with is the freak."

….

Ali stepped back as another one of Pride's shadows slammed into her shield. Behind her, Vine and Mustang struggled to their feet as Ed and Scar did the same on the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry I can't entertain you like a proper host, but I just have to much to do," the man drawing the transmutation circle declared, "but don't worry, Pride will keep you company for a while." Another strike from Pride's attack, and Ali's shield went flying, the young Valkyrur along with it.

"Got ya," Vine declared grabbing the young Valkyrur as she fell. Another shadow shot at them as Vine moved between Ali and the attack, which was fortunately intercepted by Mustang's flames.

"That was pointless; all you've done is delaying the inevitable. Neither of you are needed, so at this point, you're just threats," Pride declared, "your both too dangerous to leave alive." A sudden burst of energy from the other side of the room caused Pride to look in that direction.

"I can't stand the sound of your voice, you freak! Fight me, unless you're afraid to die!" Luto shouted as he faced Pride.


	128. Defeat the Homunculi FIERCE ASSAULTS

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 128**

**Defeat the Homunculi**

**LUTO AND ZORO'S FIERCE ASSAULTS**

""So hungry…" Gluttony groaned looking at Zoro and the soldiers, "I'm going to eat you now."

"Go ahead and try, Tubby. I think it's about time someone put you on a diet!" Zoro shouted charging the Homunculus, "Three Sword Style: Dragon's fang!" he shouted cutting through Gluttony with all three of his swords. Gluttony began to fall backwards, but wasn't even able to hit the ground before Zoro was over him with one sword held above the Homunculi's body and the other below.

"Three Sword Style: Crab Claws!" Zoro shouted swinging through with both swords at the same time and cleaving Gluttony in half. "Well, that was pathetic. Why do I always get stuck with the losers?" he whined as he sheathed his swords and walking back to join the soldiers. He didn't notice as Gluttony regenerated his body and stood back up.

"Still hungry," Gluttony's voice surprised Zoro initially as the Homunculi charged, "rahhhhh!" he was cut short as Zoro sliced through him once again.

"Ah darn it. You're a homunculus then. That's really annoying."

"Are you kidding, he couldn't just tell that thing was a Homunculus?" Havoc sighed.

"Guess he's all brawn and no brain," Welkin replied.

"Hey, shut up! You're telling me you two knew he was a homunculus!" Zoro shouted.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out when he started eating those corrupted soldiers," Welkin replied.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN!"

"How were we supposed to know anyone was that dumb?" Havoc replied as he lit a new cigarette. Zoro roared angrily, charging and Havoc was fortunate enough to trip and fall backward as the sword cut across the air where his neck had been.

"Hey, what the heck! Isn't that going a little far!" Havoc whined looking up at the angry Zoro.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else for a second there. He always has a cigarette in his mouth, too and he has a bad habit of pissing me off," Zoro replied.

"Cigarette in his mouth… I can't believe it, Vine was right, it really did almost get me killed," Havoc replied, a dumbstruck look on his face as the cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Enough talking. I'm going to eat you now," Gluttony declared.

"I don't think so, pal," Zoro replied turning and facing Gluttony again, "the only reason you fared so well in our last round… was because I mistook you for a loser." Pulling his bandana from his shoulder, he tied it over his head and drew all three of his swords. "Alright, come on!" Gluttony did just that, charging head long and diving at the swordsman!

"Zoro watch out!" Havoc shouted as Zoro nimbly dodged Gluttony's attack, inflicting several fierce slashes on the Homunculus' body as he did.

"Three Sword Style: Flying Wolf Strike!" Zoro shouted shooting past the Homunculi who's body suddenly exploded with bloody cuts.

"Ahhh, that hurts!" Gluttony cried as his wounds began to heal.

"Gahh, if you'd hurry up and die, it wouldn't hurt anymore!" Zoro shouted jumping over Gluttony's head and spinning in a circle, swinging his swords as he did and pounding Gluttony face first into the ground.

"Ahhhh, it hurts! It hurts!" Gluttony whined climbing to his feet, "you stop now and let me eat you!" he roared, charging at Zoro with his mouth opened wide.

"As long as you're hungry, try this!" Welkin shouted as his tank fired a shell into Gluttony's mouth, blowing the Homunculus up from the inside.

"Now, tell me that at least did some permanent damage," Welkin pleaded. His hope was soon dashed when Gluttony shot out of the smoke above the Edelweiss. "Uh oh!"

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as his extended Zabimaru suddenly slammed into Gluttony's stomach, knocking him sailing into the wall of a building. Renji himself landed beside Zoro. "Looked like you could use a hand," he declared.

"Whatever, I had everything perfectly under control," Zoro replied.

"If by everything perfectly under control, you mean about to let that guy get eaten," Renji replied irately.

"Don't even start, we both know you're just getting bored fighting nothing but Corrupted Soldiers."

"Don't even get my started! How is it fair that I get stuck fighting nothing but corrupted while you get not one but two Homunculus! You're not even a main character!"

"What! Well neither are you hot-shot! Where do you get off talking so high and mighty!"

"I'm just saying it's not fair! You need to share the good fights!"

"Are they arguing?" Welkin asked.

"I wanna know what the heck they're arguing about?" Havoc sighed as Gluttony suddenly charged.

"I'm tired! I'm going to eat you both!" Gluttony shouted as he charged Renji and Zoro. He stopped cold as the two swordsmen glared at him with cold, angry eyes.

"KEEP OUT OF THIS!" they both shouted cutting through him with fierce underhand slashes and knocking him onto his back.

"Owowowowoowow! No more! No more!" Gluttony whined as his body faded away.

"Man, are you kidding! What a rip off, I finally get to fight a Homunculus and it's that freak!" Renji whined, "guess that's about my luck."

"Man, guess I was wrong about homunculus all being good challenges. What a loser," Zoro sighed.

"Who're you calling a loser, huh!" Renji shouted getting in Zoro's face and glaring at him through angry eyes.

"I was calling the homunculus a loser, but I've got no problem calling you one, too!" Zoro replied, returning the glare.

"They're… energetic," Welkin declared laughing.

"I won't call either of them 'losers' but they're both definitely idiots," Havoc declared lighting another cigarette.

….

"Gum Gum Rasen Pistol!" Luto shouted throwing a Rasengan powered punch at Pride who blocked the attack with his shadows before striking at Luto who just managed to jump over the attacks.

"You can't win, so why even try?" Pride wondered, "you're just being stubborn."

"Guess that's just what you get when you mix a couple a knuckleheads into one body," Luto replied, "now… Gum Gum Clone Gattling!" he shouted as three Luto's appeared, surrounding Pride on all sides and unloading on the Homunculi with Gum Gum Gattling attacks.

"Nice try, but still not enough," Pride declared as his shadows blocked the attacks from all 4 clones.

"Great, they're not even doing a thing to him," Mustang cursed as he held up an unconscious Hawkeye.

"He's one… tough Homunculus," Vine sighed, Ali now unconscious in his arms, "she's out cold."

"So is the Lieutenant. We're not in the best of shape, are we."

"Not really. That Homunculus is doing a pretty good job of making us look like a bunch of monkeys."

"I'm curious though. What do you think our friend over there is up to?" Mustang asked glancing at the man still drawing the transmutation circle.

"Still haven't figured it out yet?" the man asked, "here's a clue. How many state owned laboratories are there in the city.

"State owned laboratories? Last I checked there were 4," Mustang replied.

"Four laboratories… hey Mustang, any idea where our position is right now?" Vine asked.

"Starting to catch on are we. Well, I'll tell you that we're right below central command."

"Central… Command… I see, so we're at the center of the circle then," Mustang declared.

"More circles then one, actually."

"More circles… then one?" Vine repeated.

"Vine, isn't Central city itself formed in the shape of a circle?" Mustang asked.

"Huh? Yeah it is… number of labs in central. Wait a second… the abandoned 5th laboratory. Ah crap, don't tell me!"

"There're five labs! One directly north, one directly north, one directly east, one directly west, one directly south east and one directly south west!" Mustang realized.

"And all equidistance apart. They're points!" Vine realized.

"So Central City is a transmutation circle as well? What for?"

"Oh, you're about to find out," the man replied, "I just finished up."

….

Near Central command, the Briggs soldiers had finally joined the fight and were working alongside Gallian Squad G to hold back the Corrupted Soldiers in the western part of the city. Leading their charge were General Olivier Armstrong and they were being assisted in the fight… by Izumi Curtis.

….

Near the base camp, Alphonse Elric helped an injured squad 7 girl reach Isabella who quickly treated the girl as Al ran back to rejoin the fight.

….

And far below Central, Edward Elric rose to his feet, transmuted his automail blade, and charged in to assist Luto in fighting Pride, deflecting the powerful Homunculus' attacks with his blade as Luto tried to go on the offensive.

"Lucky me… three of our potential candidates are right here in central. Now I won't have to force a new one to be created. Alright, Pride. I think it's time."

"Fine, just do it," Pride ordered.

"Not gonna happen!" Vine shouted firing a blast at the man as he put his hands against the circle. The blast cut through the man's side causing him to fall onto his back.

"Too late, Raging Blast. It's already done," the man declared smiling a wicked smile that showed a single golden tooth in the right side of his mouth. As he spoke, a sudden burst of energy shot from the circle and soon covered Amestris.

"Crap," Vine cursed.

"That's not good," Mustang declared as a violent shaking caused Ali and Hawkeye to awaken.

"What the heck is going on?" Ed shouted as a strange eye suddenly opened in the ground beneath Pride. Ed watched in surprise as the eye seemed to absorb a large amount of Pride's power. As the eye closed, Pride moved back into the darkness and vanished.

"What the… all he did was weaken his own ally?" Mustang wondered aloud.

"Not quite, see a transmutation of this caliber requires a rather potent sacrifice to meet the Equivalent Exchange. Pride was here to serve as the power source so we could pull off the transmutation," the golden toothed man declared as another eye suddenly opened below Ed!

"What the…!" Ed shouted as strange black hands suddenly emerged from the eye and began to pull Ed apart piece by piece… elsewhere in central, the same thing had begun to happen to Izumi and Al as General Armstrong, Isabella, and Rinoa watched in terror, unable to do anything.

"Ed!"

"Metal Arm!"

"No… Fullmetal!" Ed's friends could only watch powerlessly as the Fullmetal Alchemist was deconstructed right before their eyes.

"Ahahaha, not a bad performance, don't you agree. Well, now that that's done, it won't be long before true immortality is mine," the golden toothed doctor declared.

"Is that right, sorry to break it to you, but that's not happening," Mustang declared snapping his fingers as a burst of flame engulfed the deranged man, "you can burn in Hell for what you've done."

"Darn it… what do we do now!" Vine shouted.

"We think. He activated that circle from here, which means that this has to be the exact center of Central City," Mustang replied.

"Which also makes it the exact center of Amestris. I get it. From here, we just have to go down," Vine declared as a separated Naruto and Luffy came up behind him.

"Well then, all we gotta do is make a hole!" Luffy shouted stretching his leg as high as he could and blowing into his thumb as the foot grew dramatically in size! "Gear Three, Gum Gum Giant Battle Axe!" he shouted slamming the foot into the ground and slamming right through it, creating a monstrous hole.

"Sure goes a long ways down," Vine declared looking down the hole Luffy had just made.

"I wonder if we have enough material up here to transmute a way to the bottom," Mustang declared looking around.

"Leave that to me!" Luffy shouted extending both arms out in both directions.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Mustang shouted as the arms wrapped around himself and the others.

"Here goes! We're coming Metal Arm!" Luffy shouted as he blindly leapt into the hole.


	129. Failure THE CIRCLE ACTIVATES

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 129**

**Failure**

**THE CIRCLE ACTIVATES**

Far away from the battlefield in Central. A cute young woman with all black hair with the exception of two dark pink bangs stood beside Kakashi Hatake and Phantom Miria.

"You're sure this is the right spot, Kakashi?" Miria asked.

"Yep, I'm positive," Kakashi declared, "Alright, here we go."

….

Deep below central, Edward Elric lay unconscious. After a few moments, he stirred and rose to his hands and knees.

"Ah, what the heck happened?" he asked out loud looking around.

"Brother!" Al shouted running to Ed's side.

"Ed, are you alright?" Izumi asked kneeling down next to him.

"Teacher? Al? What're you two doing here?" Ed asked.

"The same thing you are Edward," a frightening voice declared. Ed looked up to see Corruption sitting on his throne. Shantella and Hohenheim were hanging on either side of him while Pride stood off to the side. "They're waiting to be sacrificed."

"Shantella!" Al exclaimed.

"Sorry guys… I… guess I kinda underestimated him," Shantella said smiling weakly.

"Hohenheim? Why the heck are you here?" Ed demanded.

"Hello boys. I'm sorry, I thought I could handle this by myself, but… as you can see he wasn't quite what I was expecting him to be," was Hohenheim's reply.

"Ah, how perfectly wonderful, now all five of my sacrifices are here so that we can begin," Corruption declared.

"What're you talking about?" Ed demanded, "there's another 12 hours before the eclipse occurs. That's plenty of time for us to take you down!" he shouted transmuting his automail blade.

"Foolish little boy, do you believe a Dark Saiyan to be bound by such silly rules as a Homunculus would be? I need no eclipse to realize my ambitions. I'll take it by force here and now," Corruption declared.

"You're a fool… Corruption. Even you are bound by the laws of the universe. Your arrogance will be your undoing," Shantella declared, "I thought the same thing when I decided to attempt Human Transmutation, but there are somethings that even Saiyans cannot do."

"I've heard just about enough of your rambling, Shantella," Corruption declared as a portion of the black substance draining Shantella's power wrapped itself over her mouth, "it's time to begin. Prepare yourselves, you are about to be my sacrifices." Ed and the others watched in awe as 3 black tentacles shot out from Corruptions throne, binding the three Alchemists and pulling them near the throne. Two more tentacles emerged and attached themselves to Shantella and Hohenheim, connecting the five alchemists in a star like pattern around the throne.

"So it begins," Corruption declared.

"I don't think so!" Luffy shouted as he and the others dropped in from the darkness above. "Gum Gum Balloon!" he shouted expanding his body and allowing the rest of the team to bounce harmlessly off him and into the air. Vine and Mustang launched towards Corruption, unleashing a barrage of Blast and Flame Alchemy which engulfed Corruption in a pillar of fire.

"Did we get him?" Mustang asked as both he and Vine landed.

"Not a chance," Vine replied as the flame was blown away and Corruption sat completely unaffected on his throne.

"The Flame and the Raging Blast. You two were quite the handful for my Homunculus. The only two humans I've ever seen make a Homunculus run in 're quite the formidable opponents, but I'm afraid that when compared to me, you're really just pitiful trash," Corruption declared, "all the same, you do deserve some credit for reaching me, Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D Luffy, Riza Hawkeye, Scar, Aliasse, Colonel Vine, and Colonel Mustang. As a reward, I suppose the least I can do is to allow you to witness the end of your world. I sit now upon the very center of this country. You will now witness as an immortal being. I am about to absorb the life force of this world, what you silly humans refer to as god, and become all powerful, and all I need do is activate the Nationwide Transmutation Circle!"

"If you think we'll let you do this, you're insane," Mustang declared.

"Please, you're powerless to stop me. Now witness my hour of triumph!" Corruption shouted as a burst of Philosopher Stone energy suddenly emitted from him and engulfed Ed and the other 4 sacrifices!

"No!" Vine exclaimed.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted throwing a punch for Corruption which was blocked by Pride's shadow!

"Darn it! Naruto, let's finish this brat!"

"I'm right with ya," Naruto declared as the two once again fused into Luto and faced Pride.

"That just leaves us to stop him," Vine declared.

"How do you intend to do that?" Scar asked.

"Tell him, Mustang," Vine ordered.

"You tell him. I'm kind of interested in hearing this plan myself," Mustang replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Vine sighed.

"Just hit him with everything you've got! Don't worry about us!" Ed shouted.

"Yeah, we tried that already!" Vine revealed.

"Honestly Fullmetal, did you think we'd hold back on account of you?" Mustang asked.

"What! Thanks, I hate you too!" Ed shouted back.

"It makes no difference!" Corruption shouted, "You're too late now!" The heroes watched in horror as a single menacing eye suddenly opened in the stomachs of each of the five sacrifices and a burst of philosopher stone enrgy was released!"

"Now, come to me, souls of Amestris!"

"NOOOO!"

….

The world outside seemed to turn red as the Nationwide Transmutation Circle activated! The entire nation seemed to roar with pain as the circle began to steal their life force.

….

"Yes! Now, I will begin the absorption of this worlds energy and gain immortality!" Corruption shouted as a strange white light filled the area and began to flow into Cottuption.

"Attempting to absorb the worlds energy before even finishing the philosopher stone…" Shantella gasped, "heh, you're making this almost too easy."

"What!" Corruption exclaimed.

….

Far away, in Liore, Miria stood supporting Rose while Kakashi finished his preparations.

"It's now or never! Do it Kakashi!" Miria ordered.

"Kaioken x 15! Earth Style: Giant Quake Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted slamming his hand into the earth and causing an immense earthquake.

….

Right below Kakashi, in the tunnel that had made the circle, a Kakashi Shadow Clone watched proudly as the tunnel caved in, breaking the Nationwide Transmutation Circle which immediately stopped.

….

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" Ichigo asked as the light died and everything went back to normal. The soldiers who had fallen around him looked around as though completely dumbstruck at what had just happened.

"I dunno. It felt like my energy was draining for a second there, but it stopped now," Goku declared.

"The Nationwide Transmutation Circle has been activated," Teresa revealed, "and Kakashi has succeeded in stopping it."

….

"What happened?" Corruption yelled as the bindings he'd been using to hold his sacrifices vanished, "where is my Philosopher Stone! I haven't even gathered one soul!"

"You underestimated humans, Corruption," Shantella declared as she dropped to her knees, "and now… one of them has been your undoing. We left Kakashi Hatake far away in Liore, where he's now broken the Nationwide Transmutation Circle. Without the complete circle, you cannot perform your transmutation."

"Gahh, you just don't know when to quit. Not that it matters! I've now absorbed all the power of this world. I no longer need a Philosopher Stone."

"Are you… so sure," Shantella asked. Just then, all of the white light Corruption has absorbed began to seep out of him, taking a large amount of black energy as it did. Corruption yelled with pain as his body became thinner and thinner until he looked like he was nothing but skin and bones!

"What! What have you done! What's happening to me!" he shouted in a weak, raspy voice.

"I told you your arrogance would be your undoing. You attempted to perform a transmutation which would allow you to absorb the power of the world, a transmutation which required to world's energy to be in perfect unison, such as during an eclipse. You attempted it to soon and have violated the laws of Equivalent Exchange, causing you to suffer what we Alchemists refer to as Alchemical Rebound. In order to bring about equivalency, the world has now taken all of your power and given you nothing in return."

"What! No!"

"Taken all of his power, huh," Ed declared rising to his feet, "well now, I wonder what that means for us."

"If I had to take a guess…" Mustang replied as both he and Vine held up their hands.

"…I'd say it means a much fairer fight!" Vine shouted as Flame and Blast once again unloaded on Corruption. A flash of Philosopher Stone energy nullified the blast, but Corruption was forced to step back.

"He still has a Philosopher Stone, made from the souls of the people of Xerxes!" Hohenheim shouted, "we have to make him use that stone!"

"Got it!" Ed shouted as both he and Al clapped their hands and bombarded Corruption with an onslaught of stone pillars which forced him to lose more energy.

"How… how are mere humans managing to do this!" Corruption roared angrily, "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

"We're not leaving you with any other choice!" Ed shouted as the final battle with Corruption began.

…**To Be Continued…**


	130. The Alchemists Attack DEFEAT CORRUPTION

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 130**

**The Alchemists' Attack**

**DEFEAT CORRUPTION**

From the back of the room they had found themselves in, Riza Hawkeye and Aliasse stood watching in awe as their comrades faced Corruption.

"What should we do?" Hawkeye cursed to herself.

"I don't think we need to do anything," Ali replied, "Flame Colonel, Shorty, and Vine… I feel sorry for this Corruption guy, especially now that most his power is gone." Her response surprised Hawkeye, but Hawkeye only had to think for a moment to realize she was right. Three of the most famous and most powerful State Alchemists in all Amestris… maybe Corruption was the one who needed to worry now.

"Here we go. You two had better not fall behind," Mustang declared.

"I could say the same to you," Ed declared.

"All I have to say is that if we actually beat this guy. All you can eat Ramen, on me," Vine declared.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Luto suddenly shouted happily, his rubber neck stretching so that his head was right next to Vine, spooking the Raging Blast Alchemist, "I'M SO IN! I LOVE THIS GUY!" he shouted charging back into his fight against Pride.

"What are the consequences of what I just promised?" Vine sighed.

"By the time I'm done," Ed replied, "a broken State Alchemist account."

"Hey, what about me?" Al shouted.

"Add it to my tab of things I owe you once you get your body back," Vine replied.

"Done, along with Alicia's bread and your fried fish," Al declared.

"Alright, cut the chatter you three. You're going to make me hungry before we even take this guy down," Mustang ordered.

"I love how calm those 4 are. Here we are about to take on an opponent who nearly destroyed our world, and they're talking about Ramen," Izumi sighed, "that's Ed and Al for ya."

"Not to mention Vine and Roy," Shantella declared.

"Alright, let's go!" Ed shouted transmuting his Automail blade!

"Right behind ya, Fullmetal!" Vine shouted transmuting a lance from the ground as the two Elric brothers joined him in charging Corruption. Ed was the first to reach him, unleashing a fierce barrage of slashes from his automail blade, each of which bounced harmlessly off a wall of Philosopher Stone energy. Vine joined in and began slashing with the lance while Al began to assault the Dark One with his fists. Corruption stared on in disbelief as all he could do to defend himself was expel more energy from his Philosopher Stone! He managed to blow his three melee assaulters away with a surge of energy, but a bombardment of flame cut that small victory very short as Mustang began to rapidly snap his fingers, engulfing Corruption in a wave of flame with every burst!

"Vine! Hit him!" Ed shouted clapping his hands together.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Vine shouted as both Raging Blast and Fullmetal fired Alchemy blasts that collided with each other right on top of Corruption, engulfing him in a rather large explosion. "When did you learn to do that!"

"Like you always say, Blast Alchemy in and of itself is just simple Alchemy. I figured it out," Ed declared smiling cheekily.

The smoke from the blast hadn't even cleared yet when Corruption suddenly shot out and up towards the ceiling, propelled upwards by Philosopher Stone energy.

"You're not getting away!" Hohenheim shouted.

"Go ahead, burn more of your stones energy! Just makes our job easier. Vine, Roy, give me a hand. Luto, can you handle him alone!" Shantella shouted.

Luto slammed Pride into a wall with his Gum Gum Whip before answering.

"Piece of cake. This guy's nowhere near as strong as he was last time," Luto replied.

"Guess that's what they get for using most of his power for their Human Transmutation!" Shantella shouted, clapping her hands as she, Mustang, and Vine placed their hands against the ground. A large pillar of earth suddenly rose from the ground launching all of the Alchemists, Aliasse, and Hawkeye up and after the fleeing Corruption.

"Alright, now that we don't have to worry about them getting in the way, it's time to finish this!" Luto shouted as a Nine-tailed cloak of three tails appeared around him, "no more holding back!"

"Grr… you think it'll be that easy!" Pride shouted as two Luto clones appeared. The original Luto's arm began to twist while the two clones pored chakra into the orginal's hand, forming a giant Rasenshuriken.

"Sorry, Pride. I've got no more time to waste on you. See the sooner I beat you, the sooner I get up there and the sooner we kick Corruption's butt, and the sooner we kick Corruption's butt…" Luto shouted as the original started to charge Pride, leaving his hand back where the two clones were just finishing the Rasenshuriken, "… the sooner Vine has to make good on that Ramen promise! Gum Gum Champion Rasen Rifle!" Luto shouted as the giant Rasenshuriken shot forward.

"No… NOOOOOO!" Pride yelled as his small form was completely engulfed within the Rasenshuriken.

"Yeah! Don't mess with the best!" Luto shouted as he separated into Luffy and Naruto who both had their arms over the other's shoulder and were holding up their other hands in a victory sign.

….

"Darn it… I won't lose… not to humans!" Corruption cried as he reached the surface, "I need to find a stone… I need another Philosopher Stone! This one I have now won't last much longer!"

"Fire!" Welkin Gunther's voice suddenly shouted as a tank shell slammed into Corruption knocking him flying backwards.

"What… no!" Corruption shouted. In front of him, Amestrian and Gallian soldiers were already beginning to point their weapons at him. Welkin stood just above the hatch of the Edelweiss while Alicia stood on the tanks tread guards, her lance and shield at the ready.

Corruption began to back away, just as Ed's team burst out of the ground.

"Nowhere to run now, Corruption," Hohenheim declared. Corruption backed away as he looked over the enemies who were now behind him. Van Hohenheim of Light, Shantella, eldest princess of the full moon, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Vine, the Raging Blast Alchemist, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, Aliasse, a pureblooded Valkyria, Alphonse Elric, Izumi Curtis, Riza Hawkeye and Scar stood in front of him, the soldiers of two nations behind him. The Dark One was cornered! The alchemists smiled as the two Armstrong siblings emerged from the line of soldiers.

"You think you can waltz into our home and do as you please," Major Armstrong declared, "you my friend, were sadly mistaken."

"Alright, Squad 7! Hit him with everything you've got, and don't hit the Alchemists by mistake!" Lieutenant Welkin ordered.

"Briggs men! Show him what you're made of!" General Olivier Armstrong ordered.

"To battle, brave soldiers of Amestris!" Major Alex Louis Armstrong shouted.

"Squad 72! Open fire!" Lieutenant Audrey Gassenarl ordered. The men and women from both countries roared their approval as Corruption suddenly found himself pounded under a constant stream of bullets that began to eat away at his Philosopher Stone!

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Ed shouted clapping his hands and placing them against the ground, transmuting several pillars of Earth that slammed into Corruption from behind, absorbing more of his energy.

"Keep the pressure on! Don't back down no matter what!" Alex Armstrong shouted slamming several large stones into the air and punching them at Corruption, transmuting them into arrows as he did, all of which slammed into Corruption's shield.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew, Dark One!" Vine shouted firing a blast just as Mustang shot off a flame. The two attacks converged on Corruption, catching him in a massive explosion.

"Go Ali!" Vine ordered.

"Alicia! You're up!" Welkin shouted. As soon as the smoke cleared, Corruption found himself with Valkyrur on either side of him.

"Let's join 'em," Ed ordered clapping his hands.

"Fine by me!" Vine declared as two red blasts and two blue ones shot into Corruption from four different directions. The smoke was suddenly blown away as a large tube of earth shot up and encompassed Corruption on all but one side.

"He raised a defense!" Olivier shouted angrily.

"Not him, me!" Alex shouted pulling his fist out of the ground, "and it's not a complete defense. There's a hole on the other side."

"The other side? You idiot, what good does that do us! Now we can't shoot him!" his older sister roared angrily.

"General Armstrong, I take it you've never seen Vine fry fish," Welkin shouted down.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Olivier shouted angrily.

"Not bad," Vine said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked looking at the small hole in the tube around corruption.

"Old cooking trick. If you build up a funnel of earth around a flame…" Vine began

"The heat gets trapped inside, creating an inferno that's 10 times hotter!" Mustang shouted unloading a barrage of flame into the open hole. Ed watched as flame shot out the top of the funnel. Mustang continued to fire until the tube completely shattered. Corruption emerged, unharmed, but obviously drained.

"Don't let up!" Ed shouted charging at Corruption with Scar, Vine, Al, and Izumi hot on his heels! Ali and Alicia charged from either side as Alex Louis Armstrong charged from behind. Corruption soon found himself trapped under a fierce melee assault. Ed slammed his automail hand into the Philosopher Stone aura which blew him back, destroying his hand as it did.

"Edward!" Hohenheim shouted catching his son.

"I don't need your help Hohenheim!" Ed shouted charging right back in despite missing a hand.

"Vine!" Scar shouted as a burst of Alchemical energy surged through his right arm!

"Right let's do it!" Vine shouted as the Darcsen and Ishvalan both released their signature alchemy. Destruction and Blast slammed into Corruptions shield at near point blank range, forcing him to jump back as transmuted spikes from Al and Izumi slammed into him.

"I have you now!" Hohenheim shouted as a pillar of earth suddenly shot from the ground at his feet and slammed into Corruption forcing him back into a nearby wall.

"Burn!" Mustang shouted quickly opening fire on the portion of wall that Corruption had crashed into.

"Don't forget about me!" Shantella shouted erupting into a Super Saiyan and unleashing a ki barrage on the downed Dark One.

"All tanks! Concentrate fire!" Vine roared as every tank in the vicinity pointed their cannons and bombarded Corruption as Vine joined in with Blast Alchemy, Alicia and Aliasse fired their beam attacks, and Al, Izumi, and Major Armstrong peppered the area with transmuted spikes and arrows. Corruption released a burst of Philosopher Stone energy, allowing himself to recover and jump out of the wall.

"Ed!" Vine shouted.

"Sorry," Ed shouted placing a metal pipe he'd drawn a circle on against his metal wrist and transmuting a makeshift hand, "okay, I'm back!" he shouted clapping and firing a blast that knocked. Corruption into the wall again.

"I'm getting sick of this! You humans can never touch a superior being like me!" Corruption roared angrily.

"Yeah, just keep talkin' old man! Let's see how well you fare against a Homunculus!" Greed suddenly shouted dropping down from the building and punching Corruption in the back of the head with a shielded arm!

"Greed!" Ed shouted.

"I grow tired of your defiance, Greed!" Corruption roared charging at the Homunculus only to get sent flying by a tank round.

"He's running out of power! Keep it up!" Ed shouted throwing a punch. He was surprised when the exhausted Corruption raised his arm to block the attack.

"His arm… not alchemy!" Hohenheim realized.

"Now we've got him!" Shantella shouted.

"No… I won't be defeated by you!" Corruption shouted releasing a final burst of Philosopher Stone energy which sent even the tanks sliding backwards. Ed clenched his teeth as his makeshift hand was once again destroyed. He was slammed into a nearby wall, a metal pipe stabbing through his left arm and causing him to scream with pain!

"Ed!"

"Fullmetal!" Vine and Mustang both tried to move to help Edward, but both were blown back by Corruption's energy. When the smoke cleared, the heroes had been scattered away from Corruption who glared at Edward.

"Edward Elric, son of Hohenheim, the living Philosopher Stone. His blood runs strong in you. That makes you the perfect candidate for me to convert into another Philosopher Stone," Corruption hissed weakly as he moved towards Ed. Ed tried to grab the pole that pinned his left arm, but his right arm was short a hand and could no longer grab. Desperate, Ed began trying to wrench his right arm off the pole.

"Like heck! I won't let you!" Vine shouted trying to climb to his feet only to find that his left leg was trapped under a fallen wall. "Ahh I don't have time for this!" he shouted transmuting a pole to lift the wall off and struggling forward.

"Brother!" Al shouted trying to move as well, only to discover that his left leg had been blown off by the blast!

"Fullmetal!" Mustang shouted preparing to fire off a flame. His eyes widened when he realized that his glove had a small rip that crossed over the circle. "Noo!"

"Edward! You must get out of there! Now!" Hohenheim shouted frantically as Ed struggled to free himself. Looking around frantically, all he could see were unconscious and injured allies.

"No one is coming to save you Edward Elric. They're all just going to watch as I kill you and drain away your life force into a new Philosopher Stone, but don't worry. They'll all join you soon!" Corruption shouted.

"Forget it! I've already watched one child get murdered in front of me, I'd rather die than see that happen again!" Vine shouted opening fire with his Blast Alchemy.

"Vine!" Mustang shouted reaching his hand out to his comrade. Vine caught on immediately and grabbed Mustang's transmutation glove, repairing the slit and allowing Mustang to repair his own glove, just as a burst of Philosopher Stone energy ripped through the Raging Blast's shoulder. Mustang immediately stood and roared onto the offensive, bombarding Corruption with flame as rapidly as he could fire.

"Armstrong! Can you stand!" Vine shouted tracking down a piece of metal to transmute his sword from.

"Yes sir!" Major Armstrong shouted, "The Strong Arm Alchemist will not be bested so easily!" he rose to his feet.

"Then give me a hand!" Vine shouted as Armstrong ran to his side. Mustang was forced to stop firing in order to evade a burst of Philosopher Stone energy, but immediately resumed the offensive.

"Struggling is futile!" Corruption roared shooting out of the flames towards Ed, "you need to learn when to quit."

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"The problem isn't that we don't know when to quit," Vine shouted as Armstrong grabbed his arm and hurled him at Corruption, "Personally, I just can't stand the thought of losing!" he roared swinging his sword and firing a crescent blast that slammed into Corruption, knocking him away from Ed, just as Vine slammed head first into the wall Ed was pinned against, shaking the pole in Ed's arm loose.

"Owwww! Well I guess that's one way to do it," Vine whined kneeling up and holding his hand against his head.

"Thanks, I owe ya one!" Ed shouted grabbing the sword, "since you've already got a transmutation circle carved into this thing, I can just…" he said transmuting the hilt of the sword into a new hand.

"Hey, that was mine," Vine protested, "but I guess I can loan it to you. Just don't break this one!"

"He won't get the chance!" Corruption roared jumping above the two State Alchemists, "I will end both your existences right now!" He was soon blown out of the air, however, by a burst of flame.

"You forgot, there're more than just them you have to deal with," Mustang declared.

"Darn you, Mustang! Once I get my hands on a Philosopher Stone, you'll be the first to die!" Corruption roared charging at Ed again.

"He's a slow learner," Mustang declared as Corruption leapt again. He didn't get a chance to fire however, as Goku suddenly burst through, sending Corruption flying!

"Well it's about time," Ed sighed.

"Just hang on, we'll get you all patched up as quickly as we can!" Isabella promised as she and Rinoa knelt beside Vine and Edward.

"Man, you guys sure managed to get yourselves beaten up pretty good," Ichigo declared landing next to Mustang and supporting the Colonel with his shoulder as Mustang's strength failed and he began to fall.

"Many of these soldiers have suffered severe injuries, but they all should survive," Clare declared as she and Moka walked over from the soldiers.

"Yeahhh! We made it!" Luffy shouted as he and Naruto suddenly shot up from underground, "you guys had better have left something for us to do!"

"No!" Corruption gasped, "they're here now!"

"Your reign of terror ends here," Goku declared erupting into a Super Saiyan 3, "it's over Corruption, you die here."

…**To Be Continued…**

**New Ending Theme: Yeah Break! Care Break! (DragonBall Z Kai)**


	131. Victory THE KNIGHTS STAND TALL

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**CHAPTER 131**

**Victory**

**THE KNIGHTS STAND TALL**

**New Opening Theme: Dragon Soul (Dragon Ball Kai)**

"Darn it… I was so close!" Corruption cursed.

"No, you weren't. You don't get it Corruption. You were finished the moment you set foot in this world. You thought its people insignificant and you underestimated them. Well now, it's come back to bite you. I'd almost feel sorry for you, but in the end, it's your own arrogance that cost you. It's over, Dark One. You're finished!" Goku declared firmly as he moved towards the weakened Corruption. Corruption attempted to throw a punch at the Super Saiyan 3, but in his weakened state, Goku had absolutely no difficulty dodging the attack and ripping into him with a fierce barrage of punches, ending with a fierce uppercut that knocked Corruption high into the air. Goku spun around, throwing a kick just as Luffy jumped onto his leg. The kick propelled Luffy high above Corruption as his foot shot for the sky and began to grow inside.

"Gear Three! Gum Gum Giant Battle Axe!" he shouted crashing his foot down into Corruption and slamming him all the way into the ground. Naruto was the next to strike, jumping over the downed Dark One and forming hundreds of Shadow Clones, every other one of which formed a Rasengan.

"Naruto Uzumaki Ninja Handbook!" Naruto shouted as the clones who didn't have Rasengans threw the ones that did right into Corruption. The clones all popped as they hit, allowing the next one to get in and attack. Ed and Vine watched as a cloud of smoke rose over Corruption.

"Man, they're sure tearing into him," Vine sighed.

"Sure, after we softened him up for them," Ed replied.

"Everyone okay!" Shantella shouted landing next to them.

"Where've you been?" Vine asked.

"You should be thanking me," Shantella sighed as Aliasse ran out from behind her, "if I hadn't held up that building, your little friend here would have been crushed."

"Vine! Shorty!" Ali shouted crying as she threw her arms around her two friends in relief.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE COCKROACH!" Ed shouted.

"Calm down, Short Stuff, she didn't say anything about cockroaches," Vine declared smiling happily.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! Gahhh, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad things are starting to go back to normal," Ed sighed, "even if that means I have to deal with you."

"Yeah right, so what do you think Winry's gonna say when she sees your automail?" Vine asked.

"Oh man… she's gonna make Corruption look like a kitten!" Ed shouted.

Naruto leapt back alongside Goku just as Luffy landed next to them.

"Did we get him?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think so," Goku replied. He was quickly proved right as Corruption suddenly shot out of the smoke… and headed directly for Ed and the others!

"I'll absorb a Philosopher Stone and gain the power to turn this around!" he shouted.

"Ah crap!" Vine shouted trying to move forward and stop Corruption, but failing. Ali took his place and jumped between Ed and Corruption, holding up her shield in hopes of intercepting the Dark Saiyan. She didn't even have to try, however, as Clare suddenly shot past her, holding Corruption back with her claymore.

"You were trying to take down Ed while he was still injured. You're nothing but trash," Clare declared coldly.

"You're one to talk, Silver Eyed Witch!" Corruption shouted, punching Clare in the stomach and jumping back, "once I put distance between us, you can't do anything to me!"

"Distance won't save you from me anymore," Clare declared holding her sword out in her right hand, "One Sword Style, 32 Caliber Phoenix Technique!" (A.N. Kudo's to anyone who knows whose technique that is). Swinging her sword in a wide arc as a spiraling energy wave shot from the swords blade.

"What! No!" Corruption shouted as the blast slammed into him, knocking him backwards.

"Moka!" Clare shouted, pulling her sword flat against her body and spinning. Moka jumped up and pushed off of the sword, launching herself high into the air.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Moka shouted firing two ki blasts down at Corruption who deflected the attacks, "it's time you learn your place!" she shouted as she came down and landed a fierce axe kick right on top of Corruption's head, flattening him. Corruption pushed off the ground and jumped high into the air, preparing a blast attack.

"Never mind the Philosopher Stone! I'll just kill you right now!" Corruption shouted firing the blast.

"Dark Magician, activate Magic Cylinder to redirect his attack!" Yami shouted as Dark Magician suddenly appeared in front of Moka and Clare. He held up his rod creating a pair of magic cylinders. The blast entered the one on the right and then shot out the one on the left and blasted Corruption instead, knocking him out of the sky.

"You're not leaving me out! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted striking Corruption with his signature move and sending the Dark One sliding along the ground. Corruption was slow to rise and even then was only able to rise to his knees.

"It's over Corruption, you're through," Goku declared preparing to fire a Kamehameha wave to finish the Dark One.

"Heheheheh, I beg to differ, Kakarot," Corruption declared, "I had hoped not to have to pull out my ace in the hole just yet, but you've left me with no other choice. I suppose this is as grand a stage as any for its unveiling. Prepare yourself to be gripped by true fear, Kakarot! I have someone who has been just dying to see you!" he roared firing a strange black beam into the sky. Goku watched as the beam exploded and opened what appeared to be a portal in the sky. The heroes watched anxiously as a large figure began to emerge. Goku's eyes widened with terror as he realized who the mammoth sized man emerging from the portal was.

"I can't be… not him!" Goku shouted as the man descended and stood between Goku and Corruption, "No… B… BROLY!" he shouted as Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan faced the heroes.

"This is bad… why is he here!" Shantella shouted anxiously.

"Everyone get away! Leave him to Goku!" Teresa ordered.

"Ka…karot... KAKAROT!" Broly roared angrily upon sighting Goku.

"You see how futile your struggles are now, Kakarot, son of Bardock?" Corruption demanded.

"We'll see!" Goku shouted charging at Broly, "I'm a lot stronger then I was the last time we fought, Broly!" Goku swung around with a kick which Broly rose his arm and blocked, swinging his fist down at Goku who just managed to roll out of the way of the attack, jumping into the air and kicking Broly in the side of the head. Broly barely flinched, however, grabbing Goku by the leg and throwing him into a wall. Broly turned to face Goku who dropped out of the building and charged at the Legendary Super Saiyan once again, only to be stopped cold as the monstrous Saiyan grabbed him by the throat and threw him back again.

"What's wrong, Kakarot," Broly taunted, "I thought you said you were stronger!" He laughed maniacally, completely unaware that Clare had charged him from behind. Clare swung for his unprotected neck, and watched in horror as her Claymore shattered to pieces! "Hmm? Does the little rodent want to play!" Broly roared punching Clare in the stomach and launching her backwards.

"Clare!" Moka shouted, jumping up and catching the flying Claymore, only to get propelled back several feet herself. Clare dropped to her knees and coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Oh no!" Isabella shouted, "hang on Clare! I'll heal you right now!"

"Oh man, he really did a number on Clare. If he hadn't been toying around… he'd have broken her in half," Ichigo stuttered.

"Toying around? He was toying around and he did that to Clare… what kind of monster is this guy?" Ed asked.

"Enough, Broly," Corruption ordered rising to his feet, "we'll leave you for now to ponder on your inevitable destruction. Enjoy your victory today, Knights of the Full Moon. When next we meet, I assure you that it will be your end." With that, he fired another black beam which opened another portal which Corruption flew up and through.

"You're lucky, Kakarot, but don't worry. We'll finish this another day," Broly declared as he flew through the portal as well which closed behind him, leaving the alliance in wonder of the power they had just witnessed.

….

"Ahhh yeah! Nothing like a good bowl of Ramen after a tough fight!" Naruto shouted slurping down the last of his bowl, "another, please."

"I got nothing against a good bowl… but 20!" Vine sighed, "ah man."

"Luffy's hit 30. Are you gonna be able to cover this?" Ed asked.

"This coming from the kid who's downed 10 himself," Vine sighed, "yes, I'll be able to cover it."

Clare and Moka sat in a booth nearby, Moka was downing a bowl of ramen, but Clare didn't have one. Goku walked over and dropped a bowl in front of her sitting down and beginning to slurp from his own bowl.

"Come on, Clare, you might not have to eat, but like Helen always says, that doesn't mean you can't. Celebrate with us for once," Goku ordered.

"What is there to celebrate? What on Earth was that guy, Goku?" Clare asked coldly. Goku's expression became serious.

"Technically, he's a saiyan, but it'd be more accurate to call him a monster. I've fought him before, and he's never been easy to beat, but now… well you saw what happened out there with your own eyes. Even in Super Saiyan 3, I was struggling just to keep up with him," Goku declared.

"I noticed. He was holding back and yet with one punch, he completely crushed my stomach. If Isabella hadn't saved me, I would have died out there. With a new opponent like that, what is there to celebrate?" Clare demanded.

"Well… let's see. How about if nothing else, we celebrate new friends? What do you think Moka, is that worth celebrating?" Goku replied.

"Seems like a good enough reason to me. I'm only here because Vine is buying and he still owes me for that fiasco at Devils Nest," Moka replied slurping down more noodles.

"See? There ya go! To new friends!" Goku shouted slurping down more noodles as well, "Clare, I'll admit, we've got a lot to worry about before this battle is over, but… just worrying about what can't be changed isn't going to make it go away. We'll deal with Broly another day, but for now, let's have some fun. I've got some serious catching up to do, I mean, Luffy's eaten 30 bowls of Barbeque pork ramen and I'm only on my 17th bowl! If I don't hurry, I'm gonna lose my reputation as the biggest eater on the team!"

"Hey, I've got you beat Goku! This is my 25th!" Naruto shouted.

"What! Hey, no fair! You guys got here way before I did!" Goku protested.

"I'm gonna be paying for 300 bowls of Ramen before the day's up and he's complaining about not fair," Vine sighed, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Cool, thanks Vine!" Ed said taking Vine's bowl.

"Hey! I didn't say you could have it!" Vine shouted snatching it back and holding it away from Ed. Goku laughed happily as Ali reached into Vine's bowl with her chopsticks and started slurping down his noodles.

"You want me to celebrate new friends like them? Between them, they might be as bad as Naruto and Luffy," Clare sighed.

"You gotta admit, they definitely keep things interesting," Goku said laughing. His face became serious as he continued. "Clare, we're going to beat Corruption, and Broly, but we'll only be able to do it if we all work together. Having some extra hands on board to help with that… I'd have to say it's definitely worth celebrating." Clare finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, "I guess this does smell pretty good." Grabbing her chopsticks, even Clare smiled and dug into her ramen.

"Gotta love Ramen!" Naruto shouted, "It's the only food that can even bring a smile to Clare's mopey face!" Clare almost choked on her Ramen.

"What did you say to me!" she roared.

"Way to go Naruto, it was there and now it's gone again," Luffy sighed, "we'll never see that again."

"Ooooooooo! You two!" Clare shouted, "that's it! I've had it! Come here!" she shouted chasing after Naruto and Luffy who bolted.

"Help! Clare's gonna kill us!" Luffy shouted running as fast as he could.

"Hey Waiter! Bring me another bowl, please! I gotta take advantage of Clare's distraction and catch up while I can!" Goku shouted.

"Poor Vine's really going for broke on this," Ichigo sighed as he and Yugi enjoyed their own Ramen.

"So there I was, facing down the monstrous Homunculus, Gluttony!" Renji said posing heroically for a group of Squad 7 girls, "Worthless old Zoro'd been knocked out cold and I was alone to face down the most powerful of all Homunculus with nothing but my trusty Zabimaru!"

"I must have been watching a different fight," Havoc declared, "cause I didn't see you until right at the end, after Zoro had done all the work."

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as Zabimaru slammed into the wall right over Havoc's head, "I'm sorry, did you say something Havoc!"

"Nothing at all, sir!" Havoc shouted fearfully.

"Stupid idiot," Zoro sighed, "he does realize those girls were in the squad that watched the fight with Gluttony, dosen't he?" Shaking his head shamefully, he continued to eat his ramen.

"Hey! How come we didn't get to fight any Homunculus!" Kid Trunks wailed.

"No kidding! Why'd we even come to this world, we didn't get to do anything!" Goten pouted.

"Will you two quit whining," Miria sighed, "I didn't do anything but babysit Kakashi and I'm not crying. Besides, we got a free meal for doing next to nothing."

"Speak for yourself," Kakashi declared, "I'm the real hero of this saga, if I hadn't knocked down that circle, none of us would even be here right now."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! You gonna eat or what!" Naruto shouted anxiously getting right up next to Kakashi.

"Hmm, well I guess I should at least finish my first bowl," Kakshi replied reaching up to pull down his mask just as Clare grabbed Naruto and tackled him to the ground.

"Owww! Clare get off! I can't see squat!" Naruto cried as Clare sat on his back.

"Are you sure you're Clare?" Miria asked, "You look like her, but you definitely don't act like her."

"Don't you start, too," Clare hissed threateningly.

"Which reminds me, you're a knight now, aren't ya Short Stuff," Vine said smiling wickedly, "we gotta knight you."

"Oh no! I don't want anything to do with anything where you're hitting me with a sword!" Ed shouted.

"I didn't say anything about that," Vine sighed, obviously disappointed. Just then the door to the restaurant burst open.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Winry screamed bursting through the door. Vine froze as Ed was hammered in the forehead by a wrench.

"Owww… when did she get here?" Ed sighed.

"Alright, just what did you do to my beautiful automail!"

"She already knows… huh, I wonder who told her," Ed sighed glancing up at Vine who just looked away, whistling guiltily.

"HEY WAIT! STOP CALLING ME SHORT STUFF! DON'T CALL ME SHORTY, DON'T CALL ME MOUSE, DON'T CALL ME TINY LITTLE FISH, DON'T CALL MY PUNY LITTLE PORCAVIAN PIGLET RUNT! DON'T…"

"Whoa, easy there, Fullmetal, don't blow a fuse. That was big time delayed," Vine replied defensively.

"Heheh, so… we still celebrating our 'new friends'?" Moka asked laughing as she looked up at Goku.

"Wow, we got a laugh out of you in your silver haired form and a smile from Clare in the same day," Goku replied, "yeah, I'd definitely have to say they're keepers."

"Great, now you're starting," Clare sighed sitting back down, "is me smiling really that big a deal?"

"Sure is. You've got a nice smile, you really oughta show it a bit more," Goku replied happily.

"Man, look at Goku over here!" Luffy shouted happily jumping up over the back of Goku's side of the booth.

"Huh… what're you talking about?" Goku asked looking up at Luffy.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Naruto shouted poking his head around the side of the booth, "sittin over here with both our pretty girls, aren't you just a player!"

"What am I playing? I'm not playing Duel Monsters with you if that's what you're asking, go talk to Yugi for that," Goku ordered seriously.

"You little monkey!" Moka shouted jumping over the table and tackling Luffy.

"You just don't learn!" Clare almost screamed tackling Naruto. Goku turned around and watched as the two female knights pounded on the two original knucklehead knights.

"Man, watching those guys would be enough to exhaust just about anyone," Ichigo sighed walking up alongside the booth.

"Well, they're starting to annoy me," Mustang declared joining them as well. He held up his hand as Goku vanished, pulling Moka and Clare away from Luffy and Naruto.

"What the heck, Goku! Why're you protecting them!" Moka shouted angrily.

"I'm not protecting them. That's not a good place to be standing right now," Goku replied, smiling happily as Mustang snapped his fingers, engulfing both knuckle heads in flame.

"Kah, it's the friendly fire guy," Naruto and Luffy coughed as their charred forms emerged from the flame.

"I think we finally found someone who can keep those two in line," Ichigo sighed.

"I have a lot of practice," Mustang replied, "but I wanted to ask you… this Broly guy. He's bad news, isn't he?"

"That's an understatement," Goku replied suddenly smiling, "oh man, this is so great! This is gonna be the best fight we've had! I'm excited, I can't wait!"

"Are you kidding, he went from 'bad news' to 'best fight' in the same breath," Ichigo sighed.

"Muscle headed Saiyans. We should know by now, the only things that go through Goku's mind are his next meal and his next fight," Moka sighed.

"Huh, hey that's not true," Goku protested, "I think about other things sometimes."

"Training doesn't count as other things," Clare declared.

"Man, I don't know what's worse, the fact that you've got me, or the fact that it was Clare who got me," Goku sighed, getting a laugh from everyone present, even Clare. Goku laughed as well.

"So this is our new team," Ed sighed, "well, at least it won't be dull."

"They all seem so happy, don't they Brother," Al declared.

"Yeah, they do," Ed declared, "even so."

"We definitely haven't chosen the easy path here. That Corruption guy isn't going to be so easy to take down the next time we see him, and with the exception of Goku, we're nothing but mosquitoes to that Broly guy. One thing's for sure, all the battles we've fought in the past are nothing compared to what's ahead," Vine declared.

"Well then, we'll just face it, come what may!" Ed shouted, "nothing's gonna stop us!"

"Right!" Al shouted placing his hand in the center of the three, "All for one!"

"And one for all!" Ed shouted smiling largely as he put his hand over his brothers.

"Now we sound like the three musketeers," Vine sighed putting his hand over Ed's.

"Four Musketeers!" Ali shouted leaning over the table to put her hand over Vine's.

"Make it six!" Luffy and Naruto both shouted, leaning over top of Edward to put their hands in.

"Hey, don't forget me! I make seven!" Goku shouted leaning in from the side.

"You guys are all idiots," Ichigo sighed putting his hand in, "but… given the fact that I'm joining you, I guess I just insulted myself."

"You can count us in," Yami declared joining the circle.

"That's nine, we're missing two," Goku declared glaring over at Clare and Moka. Both sat still for a moment, but Moka soon rose and walked over putting her hand into the circle and glancing at Clare. Sighing in defeat Clare stood up and joined them.

"Alright, I'm in, happy?" she asked.

"We are now!" Goku shouted, "alright then! All for one and one for all!"

"Man, I still feel left out. Once again, the only other non-knight is a suit of armor," Vine sighed.

"Guess that's what you get for being unique," Ed said cheekily.

"I'm sorry mouse, did you say something? I couldn't hear you from way down there."

"Come down here and say that to my face!"

"That's twice now."

"What? NOOO WAYYY! I CALLED MYSELF SHORT AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Ed wailed as the others all laughed.

….

"Heheheheh," Corruption cackled, "enjoy your fleeting victory, Knights of the Full Moon. The hour of my victory is quickly approaching."


	132. Beginning of the End END OF THE BEGINNIN

My name is Teresa, I am the second eldest of the Princesses of the Full Moon, and I come to you with a warning. I write this message so that future generations will know not to make the same mistakes that my sisters and I have. We thought we had made it in time… but we were wrong. Our story begins a long time ago, shortly after the Saiyan's were conquered by Frieza. Desperate to overthrow the dictator under which the proud Saiyans had found themselves, King Vegeta ordered that research be started to create a new breed of super saiyan warrior. Dissatisfied with King Vegeta's plans, my mother, Fiona, Queen of the Full Moon, departed Planet Vegeta, never to return again. In time, the research would produce ten genetically augmented Saiyan super warriors with more power than Frieza could ever comprehend. These beings came to be known… as the Dark Saiyans. Realizing the destructive potential these monstrosities possessed, King Vegeta ordered them sealed away forever and that the research be destroyed. One of their most powerful member, Corruption, was sealed away at the core of Planet Vegeta. Then, on that fateful day, so many years ago, Frieza would claim Planet Vegeta and the lives of every Saiyan on the planet… with the exception of one. Corruption survived and was set free to wreak havoc among the stars.

Two years ago, Corruption set his sights on the eradication of my family, the Queen and Princesses of the Full Moon. In the space of only a single year, all but seven of us had fallen to him. Desperate to protect her daughters and defeat the mighty Dark Saiyan, my mother had us send for mighty heroes from different worlds to gather together to stand against this wicked threat. Goku, the mighty and noble Super Saiyan warrior from earth. Naruto Uzumaki, a young ninja whose pure heart and determined spirit made him a valuable asset to our cause. Monkey D Luffy, a pure hearted pirate, empowered by the Gum Gum Fruit, with had long ago turned his limbs to rubber. Ichigo Kurosaki, a powerful and valiant Soul Reaper who took up his Zanpakto in order to defend his friends and family. Yugi Muto, the King of Games, a wise and intelligent duelist whose tactical genius is second to none I've met before. Moka Akashiya, a powerful vampire, sealed by a magical Rosary, her indomitable spirit has proven itself time and again. Clare, a Claymore warrior whose painful past has given birth to incalculable strength. Standing together, these seven brave knights stood against impossible odds and defeated several of Corruption's most dangerous minions, including the mighty Dark Saiyan, Morio and the misguided Dordan. With the discovery that an eighth princess had survived, and with her the addition of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, to our ranks, we thought for certain that our victory against the Dark One was assured. We couldn't have been more wrong. I beg of all future generations, read these words and heed them. You must not make the same mistakes we did.

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**END OF DAYS**

**CHAPTER 132**

**Beginning of the End**

**END OF THE BEGINNING**

**Opening Theme: Dragon Soul (Dragon Ball Kai)**

"Whoa… so this is home for a while, huh… it's… so big," Ed said in amazement as he looked up at the castle looming in front of him.

"Wow, talk about extravagant. This place makes Castle Randgriz look like a hovel," Vine declared.

"Ahhh, it's good to be home," Shantella declared, smiling broadly, "feels like we've been gone forever."

"YUGI!" Joey suddenly shouted bursting out of the castle, "alright, man, I want answers! This Serena girl, is she really the daughter of my little sister and that Kaiba jerk!"

"Huh, what do you mean, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"You know exactly what I mean! Did my little sister really marry that jerk, Kaiba! I want answers! Hey, who's the shrimp?" Joey shouted angrily looking over at Ed.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD CRUSH HIM UNDER YOUR FOOT LIKE AN ANT!" Ed shouted angrily, tackling Joey and shaking him violently.

"Brother!" Al shouted tackling Ed off of Joey.

"Well this is going about as well as I thought it would," Mustang sighed.

"That's Edward, Joey, he's our new knight, and I wouldn't call him short if I were you," Yugi declared smiling.

"Yeah… I noticed," Joey choked sitting up and rubbing his throat.

"Alright, I'm hungry. Time to eat!" Luffy shouted happily.

"I'm starting to think that that is a constant state of mind for you," Vine sighed.

"Not much to figure out when you're dealing with Luffy. Fighting and eating is about all he knows how to do," Silphia declared smiling.

"Well, I'm with Luffy on this one, let's eat!" Goku shouted laughing happily. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and the look in his eyes changed from one of joy to one of fear and surprise. The others all soon realized why as a sudden wave of cold washed over them all.

"What… is that?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Brrrr! Why's it so cold!" Ali wailed.

"I don't know…" Clare replied, "but I have a bad feeling." Her feeling was soon confirmed as off in the horizon, the sky began to be covered by a mysterious, pitch black cloud that continued to creep towards the Full Moon Kingdom.

Far away, on a hilltop, Vegeta and Future Trunks halted training as the cloud suddenly appeared.

"That can't be good," Trunks declared.

"It's him… I know this feeling," Vegeta declared as the saiyan father and son took off to return to the castle.

….

Piccolo stood atop a tree in a nearby forest, the wind blowing his cape as he meditated. His eyes opened upon sensing the malicious cloud.

"That energy… it can't be," he hissed as he took off for the castle.

….

The clouds appearance found Deneve, Helen, and the remaining Claymores wandering the town.

"Hey Deneve!" Helen called, "what the heck is that thing!"

"Whatever it is, it isn't good," Deneve replied, "let's head back!" she ordered as she Helen, Cynthia, Yuma, and Tabitha took off to return to the castle as fast as they could move.

….

"Something's coming," Yamato declared looking out the window of the castle.

"I know… I can feel it. Something incredibly evil is approaching us," Rukia declared.

"I know this feeling…" Gohan revealed, "I've felt it before. It can't be him, he should be dead."

"Guys! The Princesses and the others just got back!" Nami shouted bursting through the door, "Everyone's gathering out in the court yard!"

"Let's join 'em," Gohan ordered as the heroes who were within the castle went to join their comrades.

….

Within minutes, the heroes had all gathered in the castle courtyard as the cloud continued to advance towards them.

"Man, there's never any down time with you guys, is there," Vine sighed.

"Kakarot! Does that energy belong to who I think it belongs to!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid so, Vegeta," Goku replied, "it's Broly."

"I sense Corruption, too," Flora declared, "but… he's still weak."

"I'm not surprised. It hasn't been nearly enough time since his defeat in Amestris, I doubt he's gained much if any power at all," Shantella revealed, "this doesn't make sense, even with Broly, what can he hope to accomplish when he's weaker now than a human?"

"He's banking everything on a swift victory," Teresa replied. Just then, the cloud passed over the palace. The heroes watched tensely as hundreds of monsters began to pore out of the cloud and into the town. As soon as they had landed, the monsters began to unleash a ferocious attack on the town. Broly descended from the cloud and landed before the heroes.

"We meet again, Kakarot," he said fearsomely as Goku powered straight to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta transformed to Super Saiyan 2, Piccolo removed his weighted training clothes, Trunks transformed to ascended Super Saiyan, and Gohan unlocked his inner strength as the z-fighters prepared for another battle with the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"All of you get into town right now and help the towns people. We'll handle this!" Goku shouted.

"Right," Shantella replied, "let's go guys!" The remaining heroes made for the castle gate, leaving Goku and the Z fighters to face Broly alone.

**Cue Background Music: FT (Fairy Tail) ****(Author's Note: Kuroui suggested I try this and I personally see no harm in it so I'll do it.)**

A large, snakelike monster roared as it charged at a woman hugging a small boy close to her. The woman screamed as a red burst of light suddenly cut through the monster.

"They're not that strong, but there sure are a lot of them!" Vine shouted killing the snake with another blast. He didn't notice until too late that a giant, gorilla like monster was attacking him from behind.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted cutting through the gorilla with his signature attack. It fell almost instantly and evaporated into air.

"Thanks, I owe ya," Vine declared as Alchemist and Ninja stood back to back, facing two more monsters who suddenly appeared.

"They just don't stop," Kakashi sighed, "this might be tough."

"Stay positive!" Vine shouted sidestepping an attack from an ant like monster and cutting its head off with a transmuted sword, causing it to vanish.

….

Overhead, four dragon like monsters soared above the town, firing blasts of flame down on the buildings and people.

"You worthless monsters! It's time to show them who really rules the sky! Spread your wings and take flight, Blue-eyes Divine Dragon, Blue-eyes Shining Dragon, Blue-eyes White Dragon, Red-eyes Black Dragon, and Violet-eyes Silver Dragon!" Serena shouted as her five strongest monsters appeared.

"Not bad, Serena," Joey shouted, "but let old uncle Joey show ya how it's done! Let's go, Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon, Red-eyes Darkness Dragon, Thousand Dragon, Jinzo, and Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Joey's own five monsters appeared and together, uncle and neice quickly cleared out the sky of the dragon monsters.

"Yeah, let's see 'em beat that!" Joey shouted confidently.

"Uh… I think they just did!" Serena shouted as dozens of dragons suddenly emerged from the cloud.

"Ahh not fair!" Joey shouted.

"Stardust Mage, attack with Diffusion Wave Motion!" Yami shouted as Stardust Mage released a pulse of magical energy that eliminated the dragons one by one. Yusei rode up beside Joey and Serena with Yami riding on the back of his Duel Runner.

"Thanks for the help Yuge!" Joey shouted.

"Don't mention it!" Yami called back, giving a thumbs up.

….

A little girl ran through the street, crying and screaming as a long, centipede like monster followed after her. The girl tripped and fell flat on her face. Looking back she screamed as the centipede charged in for the kill. Suddenly, a white Duel Runner roared past, and Clare grabbed the girl, pulling her out of the centipede's attack!

"Hold on tight!" Clare ordered, grabbing her Claymore as the child wrapped her arms and buried her face in the Claymore's stomach. Shooting forward, Clare sliced through the centipede right down the middle, cleaving it in half and causing it to vanish. She pulled to a stop just as two more similar monsters roared in to avenge their fallen partner. Both however, were literally cut short as Deneve dropped in, cleaving through them both with well-placed slashes of her two swords. A final one shot out of the ground behind Deneve, only to be run through by Helen's blade.

"What the heck are you riding Clare?" Helen asked, "isn't that one of those Duel Runners like Yusei uses?"

"That's not your concern," Clare replied. None of the three saw a Dragon monster charging down towards them.

"One Sword Style, 32 caliber Phoenix technique!" Zoro's voice suddenly roared as the Dragon was knocked from the sky by a burst of blue energy. Helen and Deneve turned to see Zoro standing behind them, one sword held into the air.

"Well aren't you just flashy," Helen said as Clare held up her claymore.

"One Sword Style, 32 Caliber Phoenix technique!" she shouted slashing and releasing a wave of blue energy that disintegrated a gorilla monster that had been coming at Zoro from behind, "you got careless."

"Heh, I could say the same to you," Zoro declared sheathing his sword.

….

"Bankai!" Renji shouted, "HIHIO ZABIMARU!" he roared as his Zanpakto shifted to its giant, snakelike Bankai state and carved through a large group of monsters, knocking them away from a man and a woman who were trying to escape.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" she shouted as white circles appeared around several monsters freezing them in pillars of ice.

"Man, it doesn't matter how many we destroy, more just appear to take their place!" Renji shouted as more dropped from the cloud.

"We have to find Corruption and put an end to this!" Rukia shouted.

"Well, with Goku out, guess I'll just have to do it," Ichigo declared from behind her.

"Ichigo?" she said, obviously startled by his sudden appearance.

"Not alone, you're not. I'm not letting you have all the fun," Renji declared smiling.

"Fine, whatever you say, but I doubt that this is really going to be that much fun," Ichigo replied, "let's go. Corruption's up in that cloud!"

"Right behind you," Renji shouted as the two Soul Reapers flew straight up towards the cloud.

"Be careful you two!" Rukia shouted up as her friends were lost from sight inside the cloud. Ichigo and Renji burst up into a large, dark area within the cloud.

"I've waited for you, heroes," Corruption declared, emerging from the cloudy wall in front of them, "your just what I need. I think… it's time to bring about… the end of your worlds."

**Ending Theme: Yeah Break! Care Break! (Dragon Ball Kai)**


	133. The Way the World Ends ALLIANCE DEFEATED

"Corruption… he's the number two Dark Saiyan, right Mama?" Young Teresa asked curiously.

"Whoever told you that, dear?" Fiona replyed, obviously taken aback by her young daughter's statement.

"Because Morio is the strongest so Corruption could only be the number two, right?" Teresa replied. Fiona thought for a moment before responding.

"Teresa, do you know why Corruption was sealed inside Planet Vegeta… where the saiyans could keep constant watch over him?"

"Huh? No," Teresa replied.

"The reason why… was because they knew that even though his physical strength was only second best, Corruption was…"

….

"…The most dangerous of the Dark Saiyans."

"Huh, did you say something, Teresa?" Shantella asked turning to face her sister.

"I… just got a really bad feeling all of the sudden," Teresa replied.

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**END OF DAYS**

**CHAPTER 133**

**The Way the World Ends**

**THE ALLIANCE… DEFEATED**

"Violet eyes Silver Dragon attack!" Serena ordered as her ultimate creature fired a beam that cut through several dozen monsters.

"They just keep coming!" Joey shouted angrily. Neither saw a sword wielding monster come at them from behind. Serena noticed just in time to step forward and prevent a fatal slash, but the sword cut deep into her left shoulder. "SERENA!" Joey shouted as his future niece screamed in pain.

"Go Chaos Scepter Blast!" Yami shouted as his Magician of Black Chaos blasted the monster near Serena and destroyed it.

"Serena! Hey, hang in there!" Joey shouted running to his downed niece.

"Isabella and the Princesses have set up on the other side of town with an aid station for helping injured civilians. We need to get Isabella there, now!" Yami revealed.

"I know where it is," Jack Atlas declared pulling his Duel Runner to a halt, "I can get her there the fastest. I'll take her and be right back."

"Alright, but you listen up Atlas, you better take good care of my niece! Ya got that, pal!"

"Of course, she's not allowed to die until we have our rematch. I'll see to it she stays safe!" Jack shouted angrily as he and Joey pulled Serena onto the runner and he sped away.

"Alright then… that doesn't help our situation at all," Joey sighed.

"We need to think of a way to end this," Yami declared as the two duelists once again prepared to face the monster army.

….

**Cue Background Music: Stand up be Strong (Bleach)**

"Hraaahhh!" Miria roared as she sliced through another monster with her Claymore. Another monster with long, razor sharp legs crept up behind her, stabbing the Claymore through the stomach. The Phantom vanished as Miria's Claymore stabbed through the monsters head, causing it to vanish. "It's a good thing they aren't strong… even so, I'm reaching my limit fast. I need to start being more careful." Suddenly, the ground beneath her exploded and she was knocked into the air as a giant centipede monster burst out from under her, stabbing for her with a sharp leg.

"Not good! I can't evade it!" Miria realized bracing to take the attack. Suddenly, she was shoved from the side and out of the path of the attack. She looked up to see Kakashi slash through the leg with a Lightning Blade. It had impaled him through the stomach, but it wasn't enough to keep Kakashi from taking down the monster before he dropped to his knees.

"Darn it… he got me a little better than I thought he had," Kakashi declared, gritting his teeth as he pulled out the leg.

"Kakashi! Hang on, I'm taking you to Isabella right now!" Miria shouted grabbing Kakashi and throwing his arm over her shoulder so she could support him and heading for where the Princesses were.

….

Three more monsters rose up, only to be struck down by three well placed shards of ice. At the Princesses' station, Mizore Shirayuki and Shantella fought frantically, trying to keep the monsters at bay while the remaining Princesses dealt with the injured. Jack had just brought back Serena and left to rejoin the fight and Flora was tending to the future duelist as Kakashi and Miria sat a ways off. Teresa had ordered Miria to take a break upon realizing on her arrival that the Claymore was rapidly approaching the limits of her Yoki.

"There're just to many people! We can't tend to them all!" Isabella shouted.

"And too many of them are serious. I'm reaching my limit fast," Rinoa declared.

"You can leave the minor stuff to us," Silphia declared.

"Even so, it's not making much of a difference," Renee declared, "this is bad."

"Hey! Heads up! There're more monsters coming from behind!" Shantella shouted back kicking a monster away!

"I've got 'em!" Renee declared ascending to Super Saiyan and preparing to attack. Suddenly, a red blade of light cut through, cleaving three of the encroaching group in half and destroying them. The rest where obliterated by a large ray of blue light as Ali and Vine arrived to help protect the princesses.

"Vine!" Winry shouted looking up from a child she was looking after, "you know some medical alchemy right! Give me a hand here!"

"I know a little, but not enough to treat something serious," Vine revealed running to Winry's side, "this doesn't look too bad though, I think I can close this," he determined after inspecting the gash in the child's side, "Ali keep us covered!"

"Got it!" Ali shouted as her blue aura intensified and she joined Shantella and Mizore.

"Where's Ed and Al?" Winry asked.

"I haven't seen them, but I'm sure they're fine," Vine replied.

….

For the time being he was right, Ed and Al had joined up with Clare's group and were continuing to fight a fierce battle. Naruto and Luffy had soon linked up with them as well, and together the warriors were holding the line against the ferocious monsters.

….

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as his attack slammed into Corruption, driving the Dark Saiyan back, "come on, is that all you've got! I'm not even using Bankai yet!"

"You are certainly impressive, Ichigo Kurosaki. Where you not in the company of a full blooded saiyan, I have no doubt you would be among the most powerful warriors this world has ever seen. I think it is time I changed my tactic," Corruption replied as a red aura suddenly appeared around him. Down below all of the monsters suddenly vanished.

….

"What's going on, where'd they all go?" Ali asked as Vine ran up beside her.

"I don't like the feel of this," Vine hissed as a feeling of tension washed over the alchemist. The heroes watched in shock as a red aura seemed to engulf the sky above them, hiding the cloud from view.

"What is that!" Winry shouted as a pulse of red energy shot out and washed over everyone on the ground below. The heroes shielded themselves, but the pulse seemed to have no effect.

"That was weird," Shantella declared. Just then, Ali and Mizore both began to glow with a strange red aura!

"Hey, Ali!" Vine shouted.

"Ahhhhhh! Something's… wrong with me!" Ali screamed dropping to her knees. Mizore did the same as Shantella and Vine watched helplessly. Elsewhere in town, the same aura had appeared around Clare and Naruto.

"Clare!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hey! Naruto, you okay!" Luffy shouted.

….

"Ali! Say something to me!" Vine shouted frantically.

"People…" Ali said looking up at Vine and jumping back away from him.

"Hey, what's gotten into you squirt," Vine asked getting more than a little worried.

"Why are people here? Mama says people are for killing," Ali said. Teresa was surprised to realize that although her mannerism had changed suddenly, Ali sounded just as innocent as she always had. Vine said Ali spent the first 13 years of her life as a lab specimen… did that have something to do with this? "I know! I'll kill you all and make Mama proud!"

"Mama?" Vine repeated, "Ali! What're you doing!" he shouted jumping aside as Ali fired a blast at him.

"Oh man… Ali's gone crazy!" Winry shouted.

"Mizore! Hurry up we need you to freeze Ali so she can't move until we figure out what's wrong!" Flora shouted.

"You're… talking to me?" Mizore asked rising to her feet, a blank, emotionless look in her eyes, "why would you… you can't understand me." Flora yelped as Mizore's ice claws suddenly extended from her long sleeves, "what could someone like you, who has no understanding of the pain that comes from being alone want with me!" Mizore suddenly shouted as she went on the offensive, striking for Flora who ducked under the attack.

"Mizore! What're you doing!" Flora shouted, "stop! We're friends!"

"Ali!" Vine shouted deflecting her lance with a freshly transmuted spear, "cut it out Squirt, this is no time for games!"

"Ahhh but killing you will be so much fun! You're so strong; I bet Mama will get lots of useful data from me killing you!" Ali shouted joyfully as she continued her assault.

"Mama… what the heck did that red aura do!" Vine shouted.

"Vine! What's wrong with her!" Winry shouted desperately.

"When I first met Ali, she was a test subject being used by an imperial scientist named Clementia Forster who had raised Ali to believe her only purpose in life was to kill, but with help from me, Ed, and Class G of Lanseal she realized that her powers could be used to protect, not just destroy. Back then… she honestly believed that Clementia was her mother! Her memories reverted back to then! She still thinks she's Clementia's test subject!" Vine revealed.

"Reverted… Ali's been corrupted!" Teresa realized, "was that what that pulse was? That must be what's happened to Mizore as well! Who else has been effected by that last attack, I wonder?"

….

"Hey, Naruto! What's wrong!" Luffy shouted.

"Get away from me, Luffy!" Naruto shouted as a cloak of Nine-tails began to appear around him, "the Nine-tails… I… can't… RAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" he roared as he erupted into his 4 tailed form.

"Four tails! Oh man that's not good, he loses control after three!" Luffy realized.

"Clare! What's wrong!" Ed shouted as Clare's yoki aura continued to intensify.

"I… I've lost control of my Yoki!" Clare shouted, "everyone, you have to get away! I can't stop it! At this rate… I'm going to awaken very soon!"

"Awaken?" Ed repeated.

"Clare! Stop raising your Yoki!" Deneve ordered.

"I'm not doing this, Deneve! My Yoki is reacting as though it has a mind of its… RAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" she roared as several wing like claws shot from her back. She rose to her feet, growling like a beast as she glared at the two Elric brothers, her face now resembling that of a beast more than a woman.

….

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji spoke up, "any idea what just happened?"

"No clue. This guy's power just dropped like a stone, but… as far as I can tell, nothing happened. What is this?" Ichigo wondered.

"I can answer that question for you, Ichigo Kurosaki," Corruption declared, "but first, I want you to answer one for me. Do you have faith in your friends, Ichigo? Do you believe that the bonds you share can really overcome any challenge?"

"What're you talkin' about? Of course I do. The fact that they're down their fighting is why I can take you down without having to worry, cause I know that they're not gonna fail. They'll stop every one of your monsters. Everything you send at them those bonds between us give us strength! We'll beat you every time!" Ichigo shouted.

"I see, then what would you say if I told you, those bonds have now become corrupt!" Corruption shouted, laughing maniacally as 4 holes suddenly opened in the cloud wall. Through the holes, Ichigo could see the fights that were now raging below, Flora vs Mizore, Vine vs Aliasse, Luffy vs Naruto, and Edward vs Clare!

"What… what've you done to them!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"It is not difficult. I've found the things locked inside each one of your friends that makes them even just slightly corrupt and amplified it. Mizore Shirayuki's lonliness, the Nine-tailed fox inside of Naruto Uzumaki, Clare's unstable yoma energy, even the twisted upbringing of young Aliasse. They breed corruption, and to me, corruption is but clay in the talented hands of a master. I have now formed theirs into their driving force, transforming them into most effective pawns."

….

"Clare! Knock it off!" Ed shouted deflecting one of Clare's claws with his automail blade, "you're going to make me have to fight back!" he jumped to the side as Clare shot past him. _She's fast… but she has no control over that speed. If I'm careful, I can read her movements and get out of the way… or…" _he thought smiling as he clapped his hands. Clare began her charge Ed slammed his hand to the ground. Clare closed in, only to stop cold as her legs and lower body suddenly fell into the ground.

"Speed's not much use without traction, and good luck getting any in quick sand," Ed declared solidifying the dirt until it was once again as hard as cement, "sorry about this Clare, nap time!" Ed shouted transmuting a thick stone pillar that slammed into Clare's head, knocking the awakened being unconscious. "Not sure what that was about, but why don't you just… huh?" he gasped as Clare suddenly began to glow red again. There was a flash of red light and when it vanished, Clare looked normal again. The wings were gone and her face was no longer deformed… with the exception of a rather noticeable goose egg that had appeared where Ed had hit her.

"What happened?" Helen asked.

"Clare's yoki returned to normal after she lost consciousness… but how?" Deneve replied, "that shouldn't happen."

….

Luffy nimbly ducked under Naruto's attack as he jumped back.

"Alright, looks like I'm gonna have to knock some sense into ya!" Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Pistol!" he shouted punching Naruto backwards. He quickly pulled his arm back, yelping with pain. "Owowowowowowow! That stuff burns."

He stood up and faced Naruto again. "If that stuff burns whatever it touches, and Naruto's inside it, I don't have much time. I've got to hurry and figure out a way to stop this!" he shouted as pirate and ninja charged each other! "Gear Two: Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!" Luffy shouted as his arms vanished, slamming into Naruto with incredible force, knocking him backwards. Ignoring the pain, Luffy jumped into the air. "Jet Gattling!" he shouted unloading a lightning fast barrage of punches on the downed Nine-tails. "Now for the finisher! Gear Three: Gum Gum Giant Stamp!" he shouted as his foot grew to a monstrous size and slammed down onto Naruto. Luffy dropped.

"Ah man, my sandal!" he shouted as his sandal fell to pieces under his foot. Naruto rose as though he hadn't felt anything. "Darn it, with that aura around him, none of my attacks can even get through. How do I stop him!"

….

Vine jumped back away as Ali swung her shield and ducked under the lance.

"Sorry about this, Ali, but you'll thank me later!" Vine shouted slamming his fist into the young Valkyrur's stomach. Ali coughed in surprise and slumped forward over Vine's shoulder. Picking her up, Vine carried her over and laid her down near Winry. "Winry, take care of her," Vine ordered taking off his cloak and putting it over the downed Valkyria, "I've got a bad feeling. I'm gonna find Ed and the others!"

"Sounds like a good plan," Shantella declared kicking Mizore away from Flora, "leave things here to us."

"Can do, oh, better not take this with me. I don't have the cloak to protect it now," Vine declared pulling his doll over his head and off of his neck, "Winry keep an eye on this for me!" he ordered tossing it to Winry.

"Alright," Winry replied, "just bring back Ed and Al!"

"That's a promise!" Vine shouted running off.

….

"You monster!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "I won't forgive you for this!"

"You want to save them Ichigo? You'll have to kill me!" Corruption shouted, "once I'm dead, my power over them will break and they'll all go back to normal!"

"Then I guess you've left me with no other choice!" Ichigo shouted back, "Bankai!" A thick wave of black energy engulfed Ichigo as he switched to his bankai state and formed his hollow mask.

"Going to come at me with everything you've got then, Ichigo. Fine, let's have it then!" Corruption shouted.

"With pleasure!" Ichigo shouted charging at Corruption

….

"Alright Naruto, this is gonna hurt you a lot more then it's gonna hurt me!" Luffy shouted slamming his fist into Naruto's forehead.

"Uhhh I don't think it is, cause he doesn't even look like he's feeling anything!" Ed replied as Naruto opened his mouth and a giant ball of red chakra began to appear. "That can't be good!"

"Oh man, is he gonna shoot that thing at us!" Luffy shouted running for cover.

"Not if I can help it!" Ed replied clapping his hands together. Just before Naruto fired, Ed slammed his hands against the ground, transmuting a pillar of earth that forced Luffy to look up just as he fired, launching the ball up towards Corruption's cloud.

"Phew, nice move, Metal Arm," Luffy sighed.

"Yeah, hey, what do you think the chances are that thing'll hit Corruption up there and take care of the problem for us?"

"I'd have to say not good," Deneve replied.

….

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing a blast that knocked Corruption back several feet.

"That's it, Kurosaki, just keep try…ing?" he stuttered as the clouds beneath him suddenly turned red. Ichigo watched with an irate expression.

"Wow… what'd you do?" Renji asked obviously confused by what had just happened.

"Are you kidding! I got yoinked!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"What now?"

"Yoinked, it basically means that I did all the work and then someone else came in and stole my kill!"

"Okay… whatever you say. A red blast… I guess Naruto finished it then," Renji replied.

"Yeah, I guess the important thing is now Corruption's finished. Let's head back down and see if there's anything we can help out with down below," Ichigo sighed turning to leave. Corruption's hysteric laughter stopped him cold.

"Ahhhh! This is just perfect! All of the power I'd absorbed from you and now Naruto's blast gave me the last of what I needed!" Corruption shouted as the red blast suddenly vanished into his body, causing him to glow with an eerie red light. The two Soul Reapers watched as the entire cloud suddenly turned from black to red around them.

"What the… what the heck is going on!" Ichigo shouted.

**Cue Background Music: Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)**

"This, Ichigo Kurosaki, is the way the world ends," Corruption replied as the red light engulfed him, hiding him from view as it began to expand. Both Ichigo and Renji were instantly caught in the expanding aura.

….

Below, Luffy and Ed watched as the strange aura expanded from the cloud and headed towards them.

"What the heck is that!" Ed shouted

"Well… we're all gonna die. Way to go, Metal Arm," Luffy replied calmly.

"You idiot, how can you be so calm now!" Ed shouted angrily as the aura engulfed all three knuckleheads.

"Naruto, Ed, Luffy!" Deneve shouted as she, Helen, and Clare were also engulfed by the light. All over the town, wherever they were, the heroes were absorbed one by one into the light, Yugi and Joey, Vine and Mustang, Moka and Tsukune, all were engulfed and lost in the blinding light. In the castle courtyard, Goku blocked a fierce attack from Broly as Gohan kicked him in the cheek, causing the Legendary Super Saiyan to stagger backwards, just as the aura descended on them.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE TOO LATE, KAKAROT!" Broly shouted maniacally as the aura engulfed him.

"What… what's happening!" Goku shouted as he and the other warriors were engulfed in the aura.

….

"This… can't be happening!" Shantella shouted as the red aura rapidly approached them, "how can he… do this?"

"No, it can't end like this, we've come too far! We're too close!" Renee shouted, "what do we do!"

"There is nothing we can do now," Teresa replied, "it's over; this is how our world ends."

"What! We can't just give up! What about the others!" Isabella protested.

"I can feel it… our knights… they're all already gone," Silphia revealed, tears already rolling down her face.

"And it looks like… we're next," Rinoa sighed, a tear escaping from her eyes, "we came so far, accomplished so much… and in the end… it was for nothing."

"No… no! It can't end like this!" Renee shouted dropping to her knees, "it was all for nothing… Kaya, Lilianna, Trina, Kayla… they all died for nothing!" she screamed as tears began to pore out of her eyes, "how could we… let them all down like that!" One by one, Flora watched as her strong, proud sisters broke into tears. The battle was about to end… and it was darkness that was to be the victor.

**Cue Background Music: Number One (Bleach)**

"I won't let it," young Flora declared rising to her feet and walking calmly towards the encroaching aura, "it won't end here! I refuse to let it!" she screamed erupting to her Super Saiyan state!

"Flora?" Renee gasped as her younger sister held her hands towards the sky.

"My mommy… and so many of my big sisters died so we could carry on!" Flora screamed as her aura intensified and spread. Soon a blue barrier had formed around the 8 princesses, Kakashi, Miria, Mizore, Winry, and Aliasse!

"I… don't believe it!" Renee gasped.

"Flora's power level… it's higher than mine… it rivals Goku's!" Shantella realized The red aura slammed into the blue one and spread over it, but was unable to penetrate it to reach the heroes within.

"In a moment of desperation… Flora's true power has finally shown itself," Teresa declared smiling.

"You're not in this alone, little sister!" Renee shouted standing up and erupting to Super Saiyan level.

"I'm not about to be shown up by my younger siblings," Teresa declared transforming as well.

"I don't think any of us can help that at this point," Shantella declared ascending as well, "but there's no way I'm letting my baby sister do this all by herself! I owe you one Flora! Now you've gotten me all fired up!"

"I don't believe it, Flora's turned the whole situation around!" Miria exclaimed.

"Good work, kid," Kakashi sighed with relief. Movement in the corner of his eyes caused him to turn his attention to Mizore who was forming an ice spear from her sleeve! Kakashi realized too late that Mizore was still corrupted! "Flora! Watch out!" Kakashi shouted as Mizore fired at Flora from behind. Flora wasn't able to react, but Shantella was, stepping between her sister and the attack. Kakashi managed to knock Mizore unconscious just as the spear hit Shantella in the left shoulder, dropping the eldest princess.

"Shantella!" Isabella shouted as she and Rinoa knelt near their oldest sister.

"Her left arm… I can't believe Mizore's attack was able to do this much damage!" Rinoa exclaimed after examining it. After a minute or two, the red aura faded, leaving the princesses and the remaining heroes standing in the same town they had left… only now the town was completely void of any other life.

**Ending Theme: Rain (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	134. So it Ends SO IT BEGINS AGAIN

It feels so lonely here now… there are no loud yells of hunger pains or sounds of clashing steel as warriors train. No proud declarations of the dreams of future Hokage's or Pirate Kings, no inspiring words from a kind and noble saiyan teaching his young princess to be stronger, no determined yells as Claymores and Soul Reapers spar to increase their strength. Nothing but cold, unforgiving silence. This castle that was once my home, now feels more like my tomb.

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**END OF DAYS**

**FINALE**

**So it Ends**

**SO IT BEGINS AGAIN**

"Owowowowowowowow!" Shantella wailed as Winry worked over her.

"Sorry, this is always the worst of it, having to connect the nerves in your shoulder to the automail. I still don't know though, whether or not this special automail is going to be able to stand saiyan level combat. There, that should do it," Winry sighed wiping the sweat from her brow, "of course it'll take about a year for your body to adjust to the automail, so don't do anything crazy before then."

"Thank you Winry," Shantella said sadly as she pulled her coat back on. She noticed a quick movement out of the corner of her eye and knew that Mizore had been watching. It was true that Mizore's attack had cost Shantella her left arm, but it wasn't Mizore who had been in control when it happened. She needed to talk to the snow fairy. "Where is Flora at?"

"She's resting in her room. She's still exhausted from saving our skins that day."

"To think it's already been a month. Two months ago I would have been grateful for the silence," Renee sighed, "but now… it feels so lonely."

"Yeah," Silphia declared walking out of the room, "I'm going out for some air."

"I'll join you," Shantella declared following Silphia out.

"The good news," Valeria declared, "is that Corruption likely doesn't realize that we survived that attack. He'll assume we're dead."

"Not that it makes a difference. There's no way we can stop him now," Isabella sighed, "we may still be alive, but without the knights, we may as well have died."

"We can't think like that. We're alive and that's what matters now. We have to carry on, for the sake of everyone we lost," Kakashi declared calmly. He hesitated for a moment, then reached into his pack and pulled out his copy of make-out paradise. Flipping it open to the page he was on, he pulled out his book mark, a photograph of him, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura from just after they had become a team. "We can't lose hope, there has to be a way."

"At any rate, there is little we can do until both Shantella and Flora are ready again," Teresa declared, "we have one year until Shantella's automail is ready for full, hand to hand combat. I suggest we make use of that time and prepare for the battles that lie ahead."

"I agree, we need to start training. We've still got this place, and everything that comes with it. Let's take advantage of it," Renee declared, "in one year, we'll take Corruption down and avenge our comrades… and our families."

"I couldn't agree more," Miria declared as all the warriors present nodded their agreement.

….

Shantella and Silphia were wandering towards a castle balcony. When they arrived, they were surprised to discover two young girls sitting on the balcony looking out at the ghost town. One was Mizore Shirayuki, the other, Aliasse, who was wearing a much to large red cloak over her shoulders and had a small doll clutched in her arms.

**Cue Background Music: Rain (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"Not a bad view, eh?" Shantella asked, "this was always my favorite spot to come when I needed to clear my head. I'd stand up here for hours and just watch my town and my people go about their lives. It always made me so happy… but now, it almost feels sad." Ali sobbed quietly while Mizore didn't make a sound. Smiling a little, Shantella walked in front of Mizore and knelt down. The snow fairy quickly lowered her gaze so that she wasn't looking into her eyes, but Shantella put a gentle hand under her chin and forced her head up. "Stop it Mizore, you've got enough to be sad about now, you don't have to blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault." Mizore sobbed and closed her eyes as her own tears began to flow.

"They're all gone. All of my friends, Tsukune and Moka, Kurumu, Yukari… all of them! I'm… I'm alone again," the young snow fairy wailed. She stopped wailing as Shantella suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

"But you're not… none of us are alone now. We've all got each other. I know how much you're hurting now. We all loved them, all of them, and now they're gone, but they're still with us. They're watching us now. That's why… we're going to keep fighting. We won't let them down," Shantella whispered gently as Mizore kept crying but threw her arms around the older princess, weeping into Shantella's metal arm. Ali watched sadly from the corner of her eye until Silphia wrapped her arms around the young Valkyrur from behind.

"That goes for you too, Squirt," Silphia said smiling as she put her cheek against Ali's, "now come on, let's see a smile." Ali hesitated for a moment, then smiled for the first time in over a month.

"Okay," she said quietly pulling out the string of the doll she was holding and pulling it over her neck, hiding the small doll gently beneath the cloak.

….

Flora tossed and turned in her bed as a vision of darkness passed in front of her eyes. At first, she could see nothing, but then… visions began to appear before her.

….

"Well done, Kakarot!" a saiyan with long spiky black hair declared standing over the bodies of several fallen alien life forms.

"What do you expect, Raditz?" A giant, bald saiyan shouted happily, "You're brother defeated Frieza! He's the most powerful saiyan who ever lived!"

"Cut the chatter you two, and get cleaning up this mess," Piccolo hissed angrily he was clad in saiyan armor and wore a red scouter over his left eye., "we've got work to do to get this planet ready to sell."

"Hey, who told you that you could give the orders, Namekian?" Goku's voice shouted angrily as he kicked Piccolo in the back of the head. He was clad in dark colored armor with a green scouter over his left eye.

"Forgive me, master Kakarot," Piccolo pleaded, "I meant no disrespect."

….

"Hey Ichigo, hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" a young girl with spiky dark hair shouted angrily.

"Just calm down, Tatsuki. It's not like I need you to pick me up anyway, so what are you even doing here?" Ichigo shouted back.

"That's some good morning to be giving your girlfriend, pal, now get your butt in gear!"

"Fine! Mom, I'm heading out!" Ichigo shouted coming out the door. A woman came out the door as Ichigo and Tatsuki ran off. Flora could only assume that it was Ichigo's mother!

"Have a good day at school dear!" she shouted waving after her son.

….

"Hey mom, we're home!" Edward Elric shouted as he and a younger boy with the same color of hair burst into their home in Resembool. A beautiful woman with long brown hair greeted them.

"Dinner's almost ready boys," she called happily as her sons ran in

….

"Naruto! What are you doing! Stop it!" a man with dark hair with a single spiky ponytail sticking up from the back shouted angrily. A scar cut horizontally across his nose.

"How do you plan to stop me, Iruka?" an angry looking Naruto shouted back, a teenage girl clutched by the throat in his hand looking terrified, "if I want to kill, then I'm going to kill."

….

"Thank you, have a nice day!" a woman with short, green hair shouted from behind a bar as a man walked away, "Luffy! We need another barrel of juice!"

"Got it!" Luffy shouted running in. Aside from his straw hat, he didn't look anything like the pirate Flora knew.

….

"Clare, we need to slow down, the lower ranked warriors can't keep up!" a young woman with spiky hair shouted up to an annoyed looking Clare.

"Shut up, Pricilla! It's not like I need any of you anyway! I'm the number 2 warrior for a reason, I can handle this awakened being by myself!" Clare shouted back to her distressed companion.

….

"Grandpa, I'm off for school!" Yugi shouted running out the door, he looked normal, but there was no Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Have a good day at school, Yugi!" his grandfather shouted back as Yugi ran out the door.

….

Moka sat alone in the back of a large classroom as Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune busied themselves writing what appeared to be a newspaper. Flora couldn't help but notice how sad and alone she seemed.

….

**Cue ending music: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Flora's eyes shot open and she bolted out of her bed, walking over to her window, she looked out to where the sun was beginning to rise over the mountains in the distance. She took a deep breath and looked out to the horizon, sighing happily. "They're alive."

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK 2**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**


End file.
